Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado
by Doragonkingu
Summary: El futuro puede ser el pasado y el pasado el presente; la linea que los divide es demasiado difusa y puede hacer que la realidad en la que estaban se pierda. Pero evitar que todo vuelva a ocurrir tiene su precio y el que les hizo pagar el destino a ambos es demasiado grande y cruel, haciendo que se cuestionen cual es verdaderamente su mundo y lo que realmente quieren.
1. Antiguas, Futuras y Amargas Realidades

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo I**

 _ **"Antiguas, Futuras y Amargas Realidades"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Lo que en un primer momento consideraron como el infierno teñido de rojo sangre, se había convertido en su lugar en el mundo; un lugar hermoso en el cual amar y ser amados. Un lugar donde sentían paz. Un lugar en donde lo tuvieron todo, pero ahora lo habían perdido todo. Su futuro era su pasado y lo que ellos creían que ya habían vivido ahora era su amargado y horrible presente… Uno en donde todo se iba a repetir, uno que, aunque deseasen que todo volviera a ser como era antes, como su futuro había sido, era imposible, las cosas no sucedían dos veces de la misma manera…

 **~0~0~**

Parados ambos en el centro de la Sala Común; él tomándole la cintura mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Se acercaron lentamente hasta fundir sus labios. Ambos instintivamente cerraron los ojos con lentitud y la a la vista de todos comenzaron a besarse. Los labios de ambos se movieron de forma lenta y delicada para luego tornar el beso un poco más intenso, pero no al punto de como lo habían hecho en sus noches más privadas.

El silencio se apoderó de la Sala Común esa mañana; nadie dijo anda y todos vieron sorprendidos la escena. Aunque sabían que entre Harry y Hermione había algo especial, siempre habían creído que ambos tenían una especie de hermandad silenciosa, pero esto era diferente. Tanto Harry como Hermione dejaron de besarse y se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se enfocaron en la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor tal y como había sospechado había una buena cantidad de alumnos esa mañana que ahora los miraban, a él y a Hermione con sorpresa. Desde que había vuelto junto con Hermione de aquel lugar, de su futuro, todavía le resultaba extraño volver a ver la gigantesca y redonda habitación como siempre, tan radiante y alegre. Al menos él prefería ver el lugar de esa manera que verlo siendo simples escombros de un castillo destruido y colapsado. Ginny los miraba fijamente con una expresión de completa sorpresa; le daba asco verla todos los días, a ella y a su hermano, pero le había prometido a la mujer, ahora en cuerpo de una adolescente, que amaba, que iba a ser fuerte. Sus dedos se dirigieron casi de forma inconsciente a la cicatriz que había marcado toda su vida; nuevamente estaba abierta. Era como si todos los eventos que estaban en su memoria no hubieran ocurrido nunca. Como si Voldemort no se hubiera encargado de perseguirlo para luego asesinarlo aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido, aunque para ser más específicos asesinar su fragmento de alma, el Horrocrux que habitaba en su frente. Aquella noche que tuvo que escaparse en silencio para que ella no lo viera partir.

Pero todo había cambiado.

Distraído por los pensamientos que no salían de su mente y por sabor a fresa que impactaba en sus papilas gustativas del labial de Hermione no se percató que el par de ojos color chocolate de la muchacha que recién había besado lo miraban fijamente. Pero estaba tan inmerso todavía en sus recuerdos que habían revivido con mucha fuerza cuando hacía semanas habían vuelto que no volvió a la realidad hasta que la palma de Hermione lo hizo volviera a la realidad de forma instintiva y mirara hacia adelante. Otra vez volvió a pasar. Ambos se miraron fijamente, sus miradas eran tristes. Ella sonrió con dulzura y él tomó la mano que está en su mejilla y besó la palma como incontables veces había hecho. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero a pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de sonreír; luego de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos no había nada por lo que estar felices. Habían perdido demasiado. Sin embargo, seguían sonriendo. Era la única forma de recordar sus mejores épocas.

—¿Estas bien, Harry? —preguntó ella con una dulce voz mientras rodeaba el cuello de Harry con los brazos, abrazándolo para reconfortarlo sabiendo que el pelirrojo los estaba viendo, que no había dicho nada todavía.

—Estoy bien, Mione… —susurró Harry al oído de Hermione escondiendo su rostro en la melena que ahora parecía estar mucho más arreglada que de costumbre y sintiendo el aroma a avellanas que este emanaba —. Yo… yo solo estaba recordando…

Hermione asintió soltándolo, ella también lo hacía, y tomando delicadamente las mejillas de Harry.

—Se que es difícil, a mí también me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes; cuando estábamos solos en el mundo…. Pero a partir de hoy todo va a ser para mejor… tenemos que hacer lo posible para cambiarlo todo. Para que las cosas no vuelvan a ser de esa forma… —la voz de Hermione tembló levemente, suspiró e intentando serenarse y miró fijamente a Harry intentando encontrar la manera de reconfortarlo.

Era imposible, ella también sentía la misma tristeza que él.

Harry asintió. En su mente un solo pensamiento apareció; había que cambiar las cosas como eran, hacía ya bastante tiempo que se habían estado escondiendo, era necesario dejarles a todos bien claro cómo eran las cosas. Y quien sabe, tal vez se quitaban a más de una molestia de encima.

—Harry…, Hermione…, ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó una voz con confusión y hasta cierto grado de enojo no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos.

Reconociendo la voz, y atrayendo aún más a Hermione hacia sí mientras la abraza, Harry, giró la cabeza y vio a Ron Weasley, su antiguo mejor amigo, parado con el rostro completamente blanco. Internamente sonrió, estaba disfrutando de este momento y a pesar de que había discutido sobre este asunto con Hermione hace algunos días, una profunda ira y sed de venganza hervía dentro suyo; en su pecho. No podía olvidar todavía lo que le había hecho a Hermione y a él; ese mismo chico pecoso que conoció cuando buscaba la plataforma 9 y 3/4 los había traicionado dejándolos abandonados en el Bosque de Dean. A Hermione con el corazón roto y a él con un profundo sentimiento de traición. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, era él el que les había hecho entender a quién verdaderamente amaban y quienes nunca los habían abandonado. Les mostró quienes verdaderamente eran sus amigos y quienes simple escoria. La sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Harry.

—Estábamos besándonos, Ron —dijo Harry con un tono venenoso mirando fijamente los ojos del pelirrojo. La ira corría por sus venas; el simple hecho de no hacer esto semanas atrás lo estaba envenenando, pero ahora, una profunda tranquilidad y satisfacción corría por todo su cuerpo —. Nos amamos, Ron….

—¿Qu-qué? —balbuceó Ron Weasley sorprendido de lo que había pasado delante de sus ojos para luego mirar a Hermione que seguía abrazada a Harry. Con el ceño fruncido al pasar una idea por su cabeza, agregó —. Harry…, no sé si es la mejor de las ideas. Te conozco compañero, te gusta Cho Chang, no creo que darle celos con Hermione sirva de algo, digo, ya me entendes, ¿No? —terminó, notando como la expresión tanto de Hermione como la de Harry cambiaban rotundamente.

—Yo… —susurró Harry mirando a Ron con odio —. No entiendo, Ron —agregó sin dejar de verlo. Nadie dijo nada —. Hermione es mi novia desde hace un tiempo, la amo, es un chica hermosa, inteligente y maravillosa. ¿Por qué querría estar con Cho Chang si la tengo a ella?

—¡¿Esta es la razón por que me dijiste que me olvidara de Harry?! —gritó Ginny furiosa caminando hasta donde estaba el trio —. ¿Lo querías para vos? Sabías que lo amaba, pero lo único que intentaste fue quitarme del medio…

—No, Ginevra… —dijo Hermione con seriedad —. Nunca tuviste una verdadera oportunidad…

Un bufido de incredulidad salió del hijo menor de la familia Weasley.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿No, Harry? ¿Estás bromeando, Harry? ¡Cualquier idiota sabría la respuesta! Cho es realmente hermosa mientras que Hermione, bueno, ella es inteligente y eso, pero no le llega ni a los talones, digo…

—¿Esa fue siempre la impresión que tuviste sobre mí, Ron? —preguntó Hermione con seriedad soltando a Harry y mirando a su antiguo amigo de forma desafiante —. ¿Eso es lo que realmente pensas de mí? ¿Qué solamente soy inteligente? Harry tenía razón, desde siempre fuiste un idiota…

—No me podés decir eso… —susurró Ron completamente colorado de furia.

—Sí, sí puedo —exclamó Hermione molesta, y aunque ella lo quisiera negar también le afectaba el hecho de verlo; de tener que estar juntos durante ese último tiempo sabiendo lo que iba a hacer el pelirrojo en el futuro. Sabiendo lo tonta que había sido… si le dieran a oler Amortentia ya no olería a césped recién cortado, pergamino nuevo, pasta de diente de menta y pelo de Ron Weasley; hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese aroma —. Siempre fuiste un idiota, insensible, egoísta y envidioso. Lo único que hiciste los últimos sie… cuatro años que nos conocemos fue insultarme, gritarme y maltratarme cada vez que se te daba la oportunidad…. Crees que no me olvido sobre cómo me gritaste y me traste cuando traje por primera vez a Crookshanks…

La cara de Ron había llegado al límite del color rojo; ambos brazos del muchacho temblaban de ira, levantó la mano y una destelló furibundo apareció en sus ojos. Harry tuvo que adelantarse y tomar el brazo del Gryffindor antes de que la palma impactara directamente contra la mejilla de la muchacha.

—¡¿Acaso intentabas pegarme?! —preguntó Hermione sorprendida al igual que todos los demás —. ¡¿Acaso intentabas darme una bofetada, Ron?! —exclamó con un grito.

—Y-yo… —balbuceó Ron mirando a Hermione para ver a un furioso Harry y rápidamente soltarse de su agarre —. ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son?! ¡No tengo porque explicarles nada ni decirles nada! ¡Ustedes son simple basura! —rápidamente caminó hacia la salida y antes de pasar por el hueco miró a los que habían sido sus amigos y agregó —. Esto es toda tu culpa Potter, vos fuiste el que le metió toda esa mierda en la cabeza a Hermione sobre mí; en algún momento todos se van a dar cuenta lo que realmente sos…

—¿Qué soy? —preguntó Harry con frialdad.

—Un manipulador que lo único que busca es ser famoso y que todos le presten atención…

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes, Ron… Siempre fuiste el cobarde de los tres —dijo Hermione con odio —. Él que nunca quiso dar la cara a los problemas… el que lloraba cuando un perro le rompió la pierna… Harry siempre fue más hombre de lo que nunca fuiste; siempre va a ser así.

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie podía decir nada. Harry suspiró derrotado y tomó a Hermione. Estos estaban tensos, sentía perfectamente como todo el cuerpo de la muchacha estaba tenso; no hacía mucha falta para poder ver la mirada de odio que le enviaba al Weasley como para saber que ella estaba completamente furiosa. Habían sufrido mucho.

Aunque no era algo que les gustara hacer, y era algo que hacía ya mucho tiempo que habían tenido contenido, sabían que el escarmiento psicológico que le habían dado a su ex amigo era algo que se merecía. Bajaron los últimos escalones y llegaron a las puertas en donde colgaba el cartel que informaba que esa misma noche iba a ser cuando llegaran las escuelas, cuando el Torneo de Los Tres Magos comenzara. Sin embargo, antes tenían que hacer algunas cosas. Para Harry, al menos en ese momento, muchas de las personas que había creído conocer eran simple basura que irremediablemente los iban a traicionar cuando llegara el momento, pero había alguien que era tan importante como Hermione; no la amaba como a la Gryffindor, pero sentía que le debía la vida.

Ella antes que cualquier otra persona, incluso que Hermione misma, había creído en el sin preguntar, sin reclamar; sintió como los dedos de ella se entrelazaban a los suyos mientras entraban al Gran Comedor. Era momento de buscarla, darle lo que realmente merecía y evitar que pasara por todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar.

Todos se percataron de lo que estaba pasando, al fin y al cabo, los rumores corrían extremadamente rápido. Uno de los miembros del Trio Dorado alejado, furibundo y los otros dos entrando tomados de la mano. El silencio, roto por leves cuchicheos resonó por todos lados. Tanto Harry como Hermione lo ignoraron y caminaron sin prisa, sin importar las miradas, hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Para Harry sobre todo, era extraño volver a verla; nunca le había prestado mucha atención y hasta se podría decir que la había dejado de lado incontables veces. Pero en ese momento estaba ciego y se lamentaba de todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar. Ella se lo había dicho, pero él no le había tomado enserio. Era raro, pero el solo sentimiento de haberla hecho sufrir por ignorarla le carcomía el corazón. Ella nunca lo había dejado de apoyar.

—Ho-ho-hola —dijo Harry con marcado nerviosismo mirando fijamente a una estudiante de Ravenclaw que tenía delante; su cabello estaba repleto de rulos desordenado. Ella ante la vista de todos, los miró con sus inconfundibles ojos saltones que sin lugar a duda mostraban una inocencia y constante sorpresa que ellos habían visto desaparecer —. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y ella es mi novia —el silencio se hizo pesado, ya nadie murmuraba —, Hermione… Granger.

La Ravenclaw los miró con una extraña sorpresa; Harry, al igual que Hermione, sintieron como el pecho se les estrujaba completamente al ver como ella los miraba. Ambos se sentían responsables, ella era la que siempre había estado ahí para ellos. Cuando los habían capturado luego de la huida en el Bosque de Dean, fue ella la que los ayudó a escapar de la Mansión Malfoy. Fue ella la que los ayudó a recuperar la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Fue ella la que los ayudó a destruir los Horrocruxes en Hogwarts… Siempre había sido ella…

—¡Hola! —saludó la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa dulce —. Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood. Los nargles me hablaron sobre ustedes —agregó con su expresión risueña —. Me dijeron que son personas muy extrañas, pero… mmm, falta uno y… sus ojos se ven tristes, como si hubieran perdido algo.

—Ya no somos amigos de Ron Weasley —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa dulce —. Se comportó como un idiota siempre y… no queremos volver a estar con él. Sabemos que hay otros Ravenclaw que te están molestando diariamente y quiero que sepas que no vamos a tolerar eso. Cualquier cosa que te digan o hagan no dudes en decírnoslo. Tanto a Harry como a mí nos molestaron antes y no teníamos amigos antes de Hogwarts y no queremos que te pase lo mismo.

Luna parpadeó sorprendida y una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, junto con un notable rubor surcaron su rostro.

—Los Nargles no causaban muchos problemas al principio, a ellos solo les gusta robar mis calcetines y zapatos —susurró Luna mirando fijamente a Hermione a los ojos —. Pero luego…

—¿Te gustaría desayunar en la mesa de Gryffindor? —preguntó Harry interrumpiendo sin querer saber lo que iba a decir Luna —. No hay ninguna regla que diga los alumnos no se pueden sentar en donde quieran, salvo en eventos oficiales. —agregó guiñándole el ojo.

La cosa más inverosímil que podría suceder para la casa de Ravenclaw sucedió; Luna con una gigantesca sonrisa surcándole el rostro se levantó y tomando rápidamente sus cosas, fue hasta la punta de la mesa y rápidamente corrió a donde estaban Harry y Hermione que comenzaron a caminar seguidos por la alegre rubia. Todos miraban fijamente la escena; Cho Chang veía a Luna sentarse entre Harry y Hermione sonriendo y mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa mientras ellos devolvían el gesto. Los Profesores, tanto Flitwick como McGonagall miraban completamente sorprendidos la escena.

—Creo que están exagerando un poco con toda la decoración. —dijo Harry mirando a todos lados a medida que comenzaba a desayunar al igual que Hermione y una emocionada y feliz Luna.

—Yo creo que son lindos —contestó Luna con una sonrisa —. Todo es tan colorido y brillante; es como como hubiera cientos de blibbering humdinger por todos lados. Pero la gente usualmente no cree en las cosas que digo… —agregó con un leve susurró dolido —. ¿Ustedes me creen?

Nadie dijo nada, todos esperaban la respuesta de ambos. Harry y Hermione sonrieron.

—Por supuesto que te creemos, Luna. —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa haciendo que Luna la mirara sonrojada.

—Creo… —dijo Harry, rápidamente la Ravenclaw giró la cabeza para mirarlo —, sos una persona muy inteligente Luna, vi muchas cosas extrañas en mi corta vida y hasta yo mismo soy una rareza. Sobreviví a la Maldición Asesina —agregó guiñándole el ojo con complicidad —, eso me convierte en una rareza, ¿No? Justo como los blibbering humdinger y los nargles. Si yo soy una prueba viviente de algo imposible, existe la posibilidad que existan.

Nadie decía nada. Pero algunos miraban a los tres con odio, otros divertidos, otros con burla; a Harry y Hermione no les importaba. Las lechuzas, de forma majestuosa comenzaron a entrar en forma de bandada y una se paró delante de él. Él la reconoció al instante, pero el tiempo había pasado y ahora estaba preparado para verla nuevamente. Con delicadeza y dándole un premio a lo que parecía una cansada lechuza abrió, ante la curiosidad de Hermione, la carta que traía colgando de una de sus patitas.

.

Querido Harry:

Ya volví al país y estoy bien escondido. Quiero que me envíes, si es posible, lechuzas contándome lo que está pasando en Hogwarts. No uses la misma lechuza. Usa distintas para que no puedan rastrearlas.

Sirius.

.

En silencio, Harry, guardó la carta y miró fijamente a una de las ventanas. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo, al igual que aquella vez, el cielo iba a estar perfectamente despejado para la llegada de Beuxbatons y Durmstrang. Cuando el desayuno terminó Harry y Hermione se levantaron y para sorpresa de Luna besaron cada uno, una de las mejillas de la Ravenclaw y se despidieron en silencio. Tal y como lo recordaban el día había sido igual de extraño, y hasta un punto, fastidioso. Pocos fueron los que estaban atentos a las clases debido a la llegada de los invitados extranjeros, y ciertamente ellos tampoco estaban muy concentrados; cada uno sumergido en el pensamiento común de que hacer. Habían tenido muy poco tiempo para pensarlo, el recuerdo de lo que hacía unas pocas semanas habían estado viviendo, todavía estaba demasiado fresco en su mente… y eso los atormentaba.

—Weasley, colocate bien el sombrero —dijo la Profesora McGonagall seria —Patil, quítate esa cosa ridícula del pelo. Potter, deja de jugar con la varita y mostrá interés.

Parvati frunció el entrecejo y se quitó una enorme mariposa de adorno del extremo de la larga trenza que tenía en el pelo. Harry, ante la mirada seria y exigente mirada de la Profesora McGonagall, suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la fila de Ravenclaw en donde vio a su nueva y vieja amiga mirar el cielo con fascinación. Lentamente comenzó a oscurecer, el invierno se estaba acercando, y una luna pálida brillaba sobre el Bosque Prohibido. Todo estaba en perfecta calma; y sin dejar de observar a su amiga que parecía completamente concentrada en el cielo se rio por lo bajo. Era extraño verla de esa forma, pero al menos estaba de nuevo con ellos y era lo único que querían en ese momento.

Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó.

—¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beuaxbatons!

—¿Por dónde? —preguntaron muchos con impaciencia.

Hermione miró a Harry que miraba al cielo e imitándolo vio un destelló que cruzó el aire. De donde ambos habían venido, recordó, como ellos disfrutaban la vida, las luces del mundo estaban apagadas al igual que la vida de todos los seres consientes convertidos en un simple mar de sangre, las estrellas brillaban con una hermosura tal que nunca había visto, que disfrutaba ver; que ahora se veían opacadas por el brillo de castillo y la presencia de todos. Donde solo estaban ellos. Sin embargo, su burbuja de pensamientos no duró mucho cuando la sorpresa de todos se hizo evidente y todos lograron ver una cosa larga que serpenteaba de arriba abajo por el cielo oscuro, aparecía haciéndose visible. Todos vieron como aquel objeto serpenteante rozaba las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, y luego haciendo un giro anguloso y quedando visible gracias a la luz que provenía del castillo. Un gigantes y colosal carruaje color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, tirado por una docena de hermosos pegasos color gateado rubio, pero con crin y cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron hacia atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a muy alta velocidad. Un segundo más después los pegasos tocaron tierra y redujeron la velocidad abruptamente, el carruaje se posó en suelo firme rebotando un par de veces sobre las enormes ruedas traseras, mientras que los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y relinchaban majestuosamente.

Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, todos vieron que en lo que parecía ser la puerta principal, había un escudo hermosamente dibujado: dos varitas mágicas doradas cruzadas con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una.

Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, se inclinó en la puerta del carruaje desplegando una escalerita dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces Harry vio un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Al zapato siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande que Harry habia visto nunca. La que él ya conocía, la mujer que siempre le había gustado a su amigo Hagrid; estaba tal y como la recordaba. La mujer dio unos pasos entro al espacio alumbrado por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta ilumino un hermoso rostro moreno, unos grandes ojos negros y cristalinos, y una nariz afilada. La gigantesca mujer tenía un rodete en la base del cuello con un moño reluciente y sus ropas era de satén negro.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, también lo hicieron. Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hasta donde estaba el Director y entendió su mano. Aunque el anciano era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besar su mano.

—Mi querida Madame Maxime —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa —, bienvenida a Hogwarts.

—Dumbledog —repuso ella con una voz profunda y un hermoso acento francés —, espego que estés bien.

—En excelente forma, gracias —respondió Dumbledore.

—Mis alumnos —dijo Madame Maxime, señalando con la mano.

Todos se giraron a miraros, unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían tener unos veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraban detrás de ella. Estaban temblando de frio, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que tenían puestas parecían de fina seda, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Tanto Harry como Hermione se rieron internamente, nuevamente veían la finesa y elegancia de Beuxbatons, opacada por el hecho de no usar un hechizo de caliento de ropas.

—¿Ha llegado ya Kagkagov? —preguntó Madame Maxime.

—Se presentará de un momento a otro —aseguró Dumbledore con una sonrisa —. ¿Prefieren esperar acá para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco?

—Los segundo, me paguece —respondió Madame Maxime —. Pego los caballos…

—Nuestro Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos encantando —declaró Dumbledore —, en cuanto vuelva de solucionar una pequeña dificultad que surgió con alguna de sus otras… obligaciones…

—Muy bien —asintió Madame Maxime, haciendo una leve inclinación —. Y, pog favog, dpigale a ese Pgofesog Haggid que estos caballos solamente toman whisky de malta pugo.

—Descuide… —dijo Dumbledore.

A lo lejos, mirando fijamente a donde estaba el Lago Negro, ambos miraron como una gran explosión se escuchaba opacando los bufidos de los pegasos. Del fondo del lago, que ellos recordaban teñido de rojo por la sangre de todos, surgió el imponente y poderoso barco que ya habían visto hacía tiempo atrás. Un sonoro chapoteo se escuchó cuando el ancla cayó al agua y del barco aparecía una tabla que tocaba tierra.

Como si fuera un ejército marchando, o al menos eso parecía a la tenue luz que emanaba el barco, un grupo de personas comenzaron a acercarse a donde ellos estaban subiendo por la explanada, por un momento parecía personas muy corpulentas, pero cuando estuvieron bajo la luz unos grandes y gruesos sacos de piel se vieron perfectamente. El que iba delante de la comitiva, llevaba una piel de distinto color, lisa y plateada como su cabello.

—¡Dumbledore! —gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera —. ¿Cómo estas, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?

—¡Estupendamente, gracias, Profesor Karkarov! —respondió Dumbledore.

Karkarov era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero tenía la barba y el pelo mucho más cortos que el viejo Director. Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó fuertemente la mano. Desde atrás apareció alguien muy conocido por todos, al menos por casi todos, una nariz prominente y curva y unas espesas cejas negras…

—¡Víktor Krum! —gimieron algunos.

 **~0~0~**

La muchos de los alumnos gemían y lanzaban pequeños grititos en cuanto vieron pasar a Krum, Harry suspiró, miró a Hermione con diversión que parecía ignorar al que había sido su ex interés romántico y siguieron a sus compañeros nuevamente al vestíbulo y luego al Gran Comedor. Cada alumno se sentó en la mesa de su casa, como en todos los eventos oficiales, mientras que los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y miraban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica.

Víktor y sus compañeros, para desgracia de un sobrexcitado Ron Weasley, se habían colocado en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry vio como Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían muy alegres por este hecho; se sentaron juntos, ambos tocándose levemente los costados y esperaron con paciencia a que las cosas comenzaran. Y tal y como su memoria les permitía recordar comenzó.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore —. Es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia les resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea. El Torneo va a quedar oficialmente abierto al final del banquete —explicó Dumbledore —. ¡Ahora les invito a todos a comer, beber y disfrutar como si estuvieran en su casa!

Unos veinte minutos después, Hagrid entró furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de la puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores y sentándose en un extremo, Harry se percató en ese momento que al lado de Dumbledore estaban los otros dos directores, mientras que la Profesora McGonagall había quedado relegada un poco más lejos de su usual posición.

Ambos al ver a Fleur, futura esposa de Bill Weasley acercarse de forma presuntuosa mientras maximizaba su aura de veela fue extraño. Se habían acostumbrado con el tiempo a la francesa completamente enamorada por el Weasley y no a su yo viejo; al que era desagradable y que lo único que hacia era criticar y actuar de una forma arrogante y molesta.

—Pegdonag, ¿No queguéis boullabaisse? —preguntó la hermosa muchacha a Harry.

Siempre había tenido unos hermosos ojos azules y unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Ron Weasley que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba sentado Harry y Hermione, la miró completamente shockeado, abrió la boca para contestar, pero de esta solo salió un débil gorjeo. Sin quererlo, pero actuando por instinto, la Gryffindor tomó la mano de su novio con firmeza y siendo una esposa celosa miró fijamente a Fleur.

—Podes llevártela —dijo un aburrido Harry, acercándole a la chica la sopera.

—¿Habéis tegminado con ella? —preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

—Si. —contestó Harry con el mismo deje de aburrimiento.

—¿Segugo? —volvió a preguntar la muchacha con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Sí.

La muchacha ligeramente sorprendida por lo que había pasado tomó la sopera y se fue haciendo que todos los demás chicos la miraran embobados. Hermione no soltó la mano de Harry haciendo que este la mirara divertido.

—¿No te molesta su aura veela? —preguntó Hermione fijamente —. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch si te afectaba.

—No… —susurró Harry al oído de Hermione haciendo que suspirara levemente mientras todos los veían —. Las clases de Oclumancia del Profesor Snape sirvieron de algo al final...

Una vez terminado la cena y el postre, Dumbledore se paró y mientras que Filch caminaba hacia una mesita colocada enfrente de la mesa de profesores, con un cofre de madera con muchas joyas incrustadas que parecía extraordinariamente vieja.

—Bien, antes de comenzar déjenme presentarles al Señor Bartemius Crouch, Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internaciones y al Señor Ludo Bagman, Director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Ambos estuvieron trabajando sin descanso para los preparativos del Torneo de Los Tres Magos, y estarán con el Profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime y conmigo en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.

Todos hicieron un completo silencio y Dumbledore pareció disfrutar de eso y camino hasta quedar detrás de la pequeña mesita y el cofre.

—Los Señores Crouch y Bagman ya decidieron las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar —dijo Dumbledore —. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: habilidad mágica, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro. Como todos saben el Torneo compiten tres campeones —continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad —, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de Los Tres Magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: El Cáliz de Fuego.

Dumbledore sacó su varita y golpeó tres veces la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Y como lo recordaban ahí estaba, la llave que le había permitido a Voldemort volver. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco muy ligeramente azulado.

—Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón… —dijo Dumbledore con suavidad —… tiene que escribir su nombre y el nombre de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz —explicó —. Los aspirantes a campeones tienen 24 horas para hacerlo. Mañana, durante la fiesta de Samhain, por la noche, el cáliz nos va a devolver los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir. Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad con la tentación de participar —prosiguió —, voy a trazar una raya de edad alrededor del Cáliz de Fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años. Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que mediten muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el Cáliz de Fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella van a estar obligados a continuar en el torneo hasta el final. Al echar su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego están firmando un contrato mágico como adultos que es del tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que tiene que estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer su candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

Aunque querían, aunque podían, no iban a hacer nada. Podían pasar la línea de edad y modificar el Cáliz de Fuego. Pero las cosas debían seguir su curso, debían esperar a que todo continuara porque si hacían un solo movimiento errado, si se llegaban a equivocar, la horrible y asquerosa oportunidad que habían conseguido iba a ser para nada. Y aunque podían modificar todo para que Cedric no fuera uno de los Campeones, podían denunciar a Barty Crouch Jr. que se hacía pasar como Moody no lo iban a hacer, podían incluso destruir los Horrocruxes, no lo iban a hacer. Lo primero y lo segundo era un mal necesario y lo último, seguían sin saber si Voldemort sentía su destrucción o no. No podían arriesgarse.

 **~0~0~**

La tarde había llegado y como querían que fuera costumbre, y ahora que no era un acto oficial de Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione y Luna se sentaron al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. Ciertamente este banquete de Samhain les pareció a los tres mucho más largo de lo que habitualmente duraba. Quizá porque era su segundo banquete en dos días, Harry miraba aburrido como todos los demás giraban continuamente, con expresiones de impaciencia, las cabezas y movían las piernas de forma nerviosa. Todos parecían completamente desesperados por ver al Director Dumbledore entrase por la puerta principal con el Cáliz de Fuego y anunciara finalmente quienes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones.

Cierto alboroto se había formado, pero fue rápidamente silenciado cuando las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dando entrada a Dumbledore con el Cáliz en sus manos. Karkarov y Madame Maxime se pusieron de pie, parecían tensos y expectantes, mientras que Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. Por su parte Crouch, a diferencia de los demás, parecía aburrido.

—Bien, el Cáliz de Fuego ha tomado una decisión —anunció Dumbledore cuando llego la parte delantera del Gran Comedor —. Según parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa —, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Dumbledore saco su varita y dio un amplio movimiento en el aire, haciendo que la mayoría de las velas que flotaban se apagaran y solo se viera la luz del Cáliz de Fuego como principal iluminación. De pronto, las blanquecinas y ligeramente azuladas llamas se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas hacia todos lados. Una lengua de fuego, como si fuera un espiral, se extendió hacia el aire y arrojó un trozo de pergamino ligeramente quemado. La sala entera ahogó un grito. El Director agarró el pergamino en el aire.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó Dumbledore con voz alta y clara; y como ambos esperaban —, será el Señor Viktor Krum.

El Gran Comedor estallo en vítores y aplausos. Harry vio como Krum se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin y caminaba hacia Dumbledore. Tomo su pergamino y giró a la derecha y desapareció tras la puerta hacia la sala siguiente.

Los aplausos se apagaron al igual que las voces. La atención de todo el mundo recayó nuevamente sobre el Cáliz de fuego. Tardo unos segundos, pero de la misma forma que antes expulso un trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore después de volver agarrado el pergamino; y nuevamente sucedió —es ¡Fleur Delacour!

Cuando Fleur Delacour desapareció también por la puerta, el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, pero esta vez era un silencio tenso y lleno de emoción, Harry suspiró negando con la cabeza por el extraño fanatismo de sus compañeros. El Cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo y con una nueva llamarada en forma de lengua espiralada, un nuevo pergamino salió.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anuncio Dumbledore —, es ¡Cedric Diggory!

Una explosión de emoción estallo en Hufflepuff que se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando emocionados, mientras que Cedric se abría paso entre ellos, con una gran sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato antes de poder volver a hablarle a todos los estudiantes.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Dumbledore en voz muy alta y contento mientras que los últimos aplausos se apagaban —. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, van a dar todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos ustedes van a contribuir de forma muy significativa a…

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido. Y entonces, como ellos querían, y como iba a pasar, el reloj comenzó a moverse; comenzaron a suceder las cosas como debían pasar. El fuego del cáliz comenzó a moverse violentamente, mientras se ponía rojo. Comenzó a largar chispas y una larga lengua de fuego se elevó por los aires y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino. El Director alargó la mano y de la misma forma que con los otros agarró el pedazo de papel en el aire. Luego miró el nombre que había escrito en él y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos mientras que todos los demás solo observaban.

—Harry Potter… —dijo en voz alta el Director.

Ni Harry ni Hermione se sorprendieron. Sin embargo, Harry se sintió estático, de la misma manera que se había sentido aquella vez; todos lo iban a dejar solo. Salvo por Hermione y tal vez por Luna, el resto, lo iban a dejar a su suerte; como siempre había estado.

—¡Harry Potter! —gritó Dumbledore —. ¡Levantase y venga acá!

Con un suspiro Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el hueco que dejaban las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff; no importaba cuantos años hubieran pasado la sensación de desasosiego que le generaban este tipo de situaciones lo hacían sentir enfermo. Era raro porque en el fondo pedía a gritos que todos volvieran a morir y que todo volviera a ser como era, solo ellos y nadie más en el mundo. Viviendo felices…

—Bueno… cruza la puerta, Señor Potter. —dijo Dumbledore serio mientras le daba el pedazo de pergamino.

Salió del Gran Comedor y se encontró con una sala más pequeña, decorada con retratos de brujos y brujas. En el centro, una hermosa chimenea. Cuando entraron, las caras de los retratos lo miraron a él. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour, que estaban cerca de la chimenea. Krum, cabizbajo mientras se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea. Cedric, de pie con las manos en la espalda, observaba el fuego. Fleur Delacour lo miró cuando entraron y echó su largo y dorado pelo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, creyendo que había entrado para darles un mensaje —. ¿Quieguen que volvamos al comedog?

Harry no dijo nada, pero de detrás de él apareció la Profesora McGonagall contestando la pregunta.

—No, Señorita Delacour, esperen un momento, ya les informaran la situación.

Se escuchó un ruido de pasos apresurados. Era Ludo Bagman, que entraba en la sala. Agarró del brazo a Harry y lo llevó hacia delante.

—¡Extraordinario! —susurró, apretándole el brazo. Harry no respondió ni hizo ninguna expresión, se había encerrado en sí mismo —. ¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros… señorita —añadió, acercándose al fuego y dirigiéndose a los otros tres —. ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo de Los Tres Magos?

Viktor Krum se enderezó, Cedric parecía desconcertado, mientras que Fleur Delacour levantó una ceja y miró bien a un Harry completamente ido de si.

—¿Pego no es muy joven para participar? —preguntó Fleur sin dejar de mirar a Harry como si estuviera analizándolo.

—Bueno… estoy fue muy extraño —reconoció Bagman, frotándose la barbilla impecablemente afeitada y mirando sonriente a Harry —. Pero, como saben, la restricción es una novedad de este año, impuesta solo como medida de seguridad extra. Y como su nombre salió del Cáliz de Fuego… Quiero decir que no creo que ahora haya ninguna posibilidad para hacer algo para impedirlo. Son las reglas, y Harry no tiene más remedio que concursar. Tendrá que hacerlo lo mejor que pueda…

—Es una broma, ¿No? —preguntó Minerva con enojo.

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere Profesora McGonagall. —contestó Bagman.

—Es imposible que Potter haya colocado su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no pueden quitarlo? Él no esta preparado para algo así. No voy a permitir que uno de mis leones participe en algo que no fue decidido por él mismo.

Tal y como había pasado hacía años, el pecho de Harry sintió una extraña sensación de cosquilleo al escuchar a hablar a la seria mujer de esa manera. Cuando la había defendido de los Carrow se había sentido de igual manera; le debía mucho a la mujer.

—No, el Cáliz de Fuego es un objeto muy antiguo y ni siquiera nosotros conocemos todas sus funciones, pero se apagó y hasta dentro de 5 años no va volver a encenderse. El que Harry haya entrado al Torneo supone que está ligado a un contrato vinculante. Si no participa, va a perder su magia. —informó Crouch.

—No sabemos cómo se originó esta situación —dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio —. Pero me parece que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar las cosas tal y como están. Tanto Cedric como Harry fueron seleccionados para competir en el Torneo. Y eso es lo que se va a tener que hacer.

—Ah, pego, Dumbledog…

—Mi querida Madame Maxime, si se le ocurrió a usted alguna alternativa, estaríamos encantados de escucharla.

Dumbledore aguadó, paro Madame Maxime no dijo nada; solo se limitó a mirarlo duramente. Karkarov estaba lívido. Bagman, en cambio, parecía bastante entusiasmado.

—Bueno, ¿Nos ponemos con esto, entonces? —dijo Bagman frotándose las manos y sonriéndole a todo el mundo. Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿No? Barty, ¿Queres hacer el honor?

Crouch se acercó a los campeones y dijo.

—La primera prueba está para medir su coraje —les explicó a un todavía molesto Harry, Cedric, Fleur y Krum —, así que no les vamos a decir en qué consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago, muy importante… La primera prueba se va a realizar el 24 de noviembre, ante los estudiantes y el tribunal. A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Van a hacer frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación por parte de los campeones, éstos quedan exentos de los exámenes de fin de año.

Crouch se giró y miro hacia donde estaba Dumbledore.

—Eso es todo, ¿No, Albus?

—Creo que sí —respondió Dumbledore, que observaba al Señor Coruch con algo de preocupación —. ¿Estás seguro de que no queres pasar la noche en Hogwarts, Barty?

—No, Dumbledore, tengo que volver al Ministerio —contestó el señor Crouch —. Es un momento difícil, tenemos mucho trabajo. Deje a cargo al joven Weatherby… es muy entusiasta; a decir verdad, quizá sea demasiado entusiasta…

—Al menos vas a tomar algo de beber antes de irte… —insistió Dumbledore.

—Vamos, Barty. ¡Yo me voy a quedar! —dijo Bagman muy animado —. Ahora es en Hogwarts donde ocurren las cosas, ya lo sabes. ¡Es mucho más emocionante que la oficina!

—Creo que no, Ludo. —contestó Crouch, con algo de simpleza.

—Profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, ¿Una bebida antes de que nos retiremos a descansa? —ofreció Dumbledore.

Pero Madame Maxime ya le había pasado a Fleur un brazo por los hombros y la sacaba rápidamente de la sala. Harry las escuchó hablar muy rápido en francés al salir al Gran Comedor. Karkarov le hizo a Krum una seña, y ellos también salieron.

—Señor Potter, Cedric, les recomiendo que suban a los dormitorios —les dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo —. Estoy seguro que en las Casas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor les espera una gran fiesta, y no estaría bien privarles de esta excelente excusa para hacer el caos.

 **~0~0~**

Harry salió de la oficina con una triste sonrisa y en mitad de la noche comenzó a caminar con dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor. En el 7mo piso fue recibido por un hecho bastante curioso. La Dama Gorda no estaba sola en su cuadro. Una mujer de rostro arrugado, que reconoció como uno de los retratos que estaban en la sala en donde él había estado, se sentaba de forma orgullosa al lado de la Dama Gorda. Ambas lo miraban con el más vivo interés.

—Bien, bien —dijo la Dama Gorda —, Violeta acaba de contármelo todo. ¿A quién eligieron al final como campeón?

—Tonterías —dijo Harry suavemente.

—¡Cómo que son tonterías! —exclamó indignada la bruja del retrato.

—No, no, Violeta, esa es la contraseña —dijo en tono suave la Dama Gorda tratando de relajar el ambiente, dejándolo pasar.

Dumbledore se había equivocado. Para Harry no había una fiesta, solo gente que lo miraba con desconfianza y algunos hasta con molestia. Sin embargo, Hermione rápidamente se acercó y lo abrazó delante de todos.

Fred y George miraron un segundo a Harry y desde las escaleras.

—¡Harry! —gritaron ambos, Harry subió la cabeza mirándolos —, Sos nuestro héroe. Te apoyamos en lo que necesites.

Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell se acercaron a él y con un beso en la mejilla de parte de cada una dijeron le dieron su apoyo y la mayor de las suertes. Los hermanos Creevey lo miraron con fascinación y también le dieron sus felicitaciones. Les sonrió a todos los que le mostraron apoyo no sabía porque, pero había reprimido que ellos lo apoyaban a pesar de todo.

—Así que te sigue gustando ser el centro de atención, eh Potter —dijo Ron Weasley desde su cama cuando todos se fueron a acostar.

—Si tan solo pudieras ver más haya de lo que tus ojos ven —dijo Harry mirando a Ron con cierta lastima desde su cama —. Podrías ver tantas cosas, podrías ver lo que sos, lo fuiste y lo que vas a ser. Te odio, Ron. Te odio como nunca odié a una persona. Lo tenes todo y sin embargo no lo podés valorar.

Ron no dijo nada, solo bufó y corrió el dosel de su cama. La mirada de Harry se centró en la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer con amargura y dolor; la extrañaba mucho.

—Luna…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Un Infierno Teñido de Rojo"**

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de una historia un tanto distinta; pero antes de comenzar con explicar como va a ser la estructura del fic, espero que les guste a todos, como siempre digo cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo.

Nota: Bueno, este va a ser un fic con la temática del Harry que vuelve del futuro al pasado a cambiar las cosas. Pero como supondrán no lo voy a hacer de la forma tradicional porque es aburrido. El fic va a tener dos tiempos, y va a contar dos historias, la primera es la de Harry y Hermione que vuelven al pasado, osea contar la historia de su presente pasado y va a tener una segunda historia intercalada entre capítulos que va relatar el futuro antes de volver, ósea su futuro pasado. Como va a ser este futuro, el próximo capitulo va a comenzar a saber como fue y se van a ir respondiendo algunas preguntas que surgen de este primer capítulo. Al mismo tiempo como habrán leído el romance entre Hermione y Harry ya esta presente ya que esto viene desde el futuro del que vienen y no van a comportarse como los típicos adolescentes sino como personas adultas con preocupaciones de tales.


	2. Un Infierno Teñido de Rojo

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo II**

 _ **"Un Infierno Teñido de Rojo"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

El mundo se había ido a la mierda. Todo se había ido a la mierda y ya nada iba a ser igual desde que la Varita de Sauco se había roto y había condenado al mundo a la extinción.

Los gritos de sorpresa, los chillidos y las aclamaciones se cuando lo vieron nuevamente con vida se apagaron enseguida. La tensión se hizo presente junto con un repentino silencio cuando Voldemort y Harry, mirándose a los ojos levantaron varitas.

Las rodillas de Hermione tocaron el suelo mientras lloraba; Ron, la persona que creía amar los había abandonado a ambos en el Bosque de Dean a su suerte. Despechada y dolida buscó consuelo en los brazos de su mejor amigo para finalmente darse cuenta de lo que eran. Siempre habían sido ellos, siempre; desde que eran niños, cada año, ellos dos eran los que realmente movían para poder superar dificultad tras dificultad. Y solos, emocionalmente lastimados, con hambre y con frío las emociones entre ambos fluyeron. Los hombros de la Gryffindor sintieron como una mano le apretaba suavemente el hombro.

Los ojos color chocolate de Hermione vieron como Luna, algo lastimada pero estable la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella había sido la que los había ayudado, era ella la que había decidido ayudarlos a recuperar y destruir los demás Horrocruxes. Habia sido la Ravenclaw la que había estado ahí cuando todos sus amigos más cercanos los habían dejado de lado. Volvió a mirar a Harry con alegría de que estuviera vivo, pero con enojo porque la haya engañado para ir solo al Bosque Prohibido y sacrificarse.

—No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme —dijo Harry con seriedad en medio del profundo silencio que había —. Tiene que ser de esta manera. Tengo que hacerlo yo.

Voldemort sonrió con malicia.

—Dime Potter ¿Qué se siente que los Weasley te hayan traicionada…? Bueno casi todos —dijo Voldemort abriendo mucho sus rasgados ojos —. Me enteré lo que hizo tu amiguito Ron, es ciertamente… despreciable. Vino a pedirme clemencia junto con su hermanita… su información fue muy útil para poder enviar un grupo de hombre a buscarte al igual que la Sangresucia inmunda de Granger.

Ni Harry ni Hermione dijeron nada; pero su corazón y pocas esperanzas de que Ron los hubiera dejado por una buena razón se rompieron en mil pedazos dejándoles un profundo vacío en el pecho. La mirada de Harry dejó a Voldemort y miró fijamente a Hermione y entonces lo supo, ya no había vuelta atrás con el que durante siete largos años habían sido amigos, y lo iban a cazar, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hicieran en su vida. Era la única manera, era lo que ambos habían decidido en privado, era la única manera de que ambos pudieran vivir en paz.

Hermione se tomó el brazo vendado, al igual que como estaba su cuello, en donde Bellatrix la había torturado y correspondiendo la mirada de Harry asintió. Las cosas estaban decididas, necesitaban vivir en paz y capturar a quien los había vendido era la única manera de poder empezar una nueva vida juntos, una vida alejado de todo; de los horrores de la guerra, de las noticias, de la política, del caos, de todo.

—Esta noche no vas a matar a nadie más —sentenció Harry —. Nunca más vas a volver a matar. ¿No lo entendiste? Estaba dispuesto a morir para impedir que le hicieras daño a todos…

—¡Pero no estás muerto! —contestó Voldemort con un grito.

—Tenía la intención de morir, de que dejaras a todos en paz. De salvarlos como lo hizo mi madre conmigo. ¿No te percataste de que ninguno de tus hechizos me hizo daño? No podés torturarlos ni tocarlos ahora. Pero no aprendes de tus errores, Ryddle, ¿No? No… no lo haces. Nunca lo vas a hacer.

—¡Como te atreves a….!

—Sí, me atrevo —afirmó Harry —. Yo sé cosas que vos no sabes, Tom Ryddle. Sé muchas cosas importantes que ignoras. ¿Queres que te diga algunas antes de cometer otro gran, gravísimo error?

Voldemort no contestó.

—¿Estas hablando otra vez del dichoso amor? —preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa burlona —. El amor, la solución preferida de Dumbledore, que según él derrotaría a la muerte; aunque ese amor no evitó que cayera desde la Torre de Astronomía. Mejor dicho, ese amor ni siquiera él lo utilizó, prefirió manipular a todos los que lo rodeaban para poder orquestar todo como él siempre quiso. ¿Ese es el amor que él profesaba? Y si no es el amor entonces ¿Qué? —le espetó ante la sonrisa burlona de Harry, para luego ver a Hermione —. Ella te ama, ¿No? Al fin y al cabo, se quedó a tu lado… no como Weasley.

—No lo podés entender… —dijo Harry con suavidad y apuntó, al igual de Voldemort, con su varita a su enemigo —. No lo vas a entender, ya no hay más Horrocruxes Tom, la Varita de Sauco no te responde correctamente, tu mayor aliado era un traidor y es imposible que me asesines… y esto termina hoy…

La expresión de Voldemort se ensombreció; su pecho subía y bajaba como si intentara contener una poderosa ira. Ambos se miraron fijamente y entonces Harry lo sintió, Voldemort estaba concentrándose para lanzar la Maldición Asesina; el hechizo que había marcado toda su vida y el que iba a terminarlo todo, él también lo iba usar. El silencio que reinaba fue rotó el ruido de que generaron Voldemort y Harry al mover sus pies del suelo mientras se ponían en posición de ataque.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —gritaron Harry y Voldemort al mismo tiempo.

Dos rayos verdes salieron de ambas varitas. El primero que iba contra Harry se deshizo antes de llegar a tocar el cuerpo del muchacho, mientras que el otro cruzó con velocidad la distancia que separaba a ambos magos e impactó directamente en la Varita de Sauco. El rayo verde traspasó los treinta y cuatro centímetros de largo como una flecha e impactó directamente en el cuerpo de Voldemort haciéndolo caer hacia atrás junto con la legendaria varita que rodó por el suelo hasta quedar no muy lejos de donde estaba Harry.

Nadie hizo ningún movimiento ante la sorpresa de ver al Lord Tenebroso caer. Nadie dijo nada; ninguna exclamación, ni gritos, ni comentarios. Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir o hacer algo, un grito agudo y frio junto con rayos negros y blancos que salieron de la destruida varita y entonces, el fin del mundo comenzó. Hermione gritó y corrió hasta donde estaba Harry; estiró su mano para alcanzar al Gryffindor y él se dio vuelta para hacer lo mismo. Ambos estiraron sus manos y sus dedos llegaron a tocarse y entonces el tiempo se detuvo.

El fin comenzó.

La Varita de Sauco terminó de romperse y en un mundo, en una realidad, en donde el tiempo se había detenido, y de esta una pequeña esfera negra surgió. Se elevó hacia el techo mágico del Gran Comedor y entonces se expandió y atravesó el techo como si no tuviera materia. Cualquiera que viera desde afuera del castillo, vería como una esfera negra de 8 metros de diámetro comenzaba a elevarse y a medida que ascendía iba haciéndose cada vez más y más grande.

La forma tranquila, hermosa y delicada se vio opacada por un punto negro que apareció en órbita y que se expandió a al menos una décima parte del planeta. Si el tiempo no se hubiera detenido, si todos los seres pensantes que habitaban en ese planeta estuvieran viendo en ese momento verían como la esfera negra, que opacaba el cielo azulado. Una onda expansiva salió aquella esfera colosal y todas las nubes que podían haber dibujando algodonosamente el cielo desaparecieron. Una segunda onda expansiva, junto con una especie de gruñido grave, salió y el cielo, a medida que la onda se movía por el lugar lo tiñó de rojo.

Un gruñido se escuchó del interior de la esfera, era grave, metálico, horrible; era el sonido del final, del inicio de todo. Era el fin de la existencia misma buscando hacer que todo volviese al origen. La esfera se subió más hasta quedar en el limite de la estratosfera a medida que deformaba la troposfera con una forma cónica.

Y entonces el fin del mundo comenzó.

Con cientos de millones de gritos, el planeta se cubrió de un color rojizo a medida que pequeñas esferas azules de todas partes del mundo comenzaban a elevarse girando de forma cónica hacia donde estaba la colosal esfera negra. Todos estos destellos azulados giraron y giraron a su alrededor; de la nada, sobre la superficie negra apareció una protuberancia alargada y rosada como un puro que se abrió como si fueran labios dejando visibles un agujero húmedo, y una pequeña montaña con forma circular en el extremo superior. Todas las esferas azules, como si siguieran una fila, comenzaron a entrar por el húmedo y hasta casi muscular orificio con pliegues; cuando todas entraron, la abertura casi semejante a una vulva humana se cerró y desapareció. Nuevamente, la esfera, era completamente negra y lisa.

—(Le advertí a Antioch Peverell que tuviera cuidado… —dijo una voz dentro de la mente de Harry que abrió los ojos y solo vio oscuridad —. Le advertí que la humanidad no estaba preparada para cuidar el poder de la muerte y ahora todos están muertos.)

—¿Quién esta ahí? —preguntó Harry a la nada —. ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione…?

—(Y ahora, salvo aquel que tenía los tres objetos que le entregué a los Peverell, volvieron a su estado fundamental volvieron al inicio… al útero materno inicial y solo si sus conciencias son lo suficientemente fuertes van a poder volver… —la voz suspiró con una leve resignación —. No, no lo son)

La esfera negra que se había elevado sobre el Mar de Noruega cayó estrepitosamente contra el éste y de uno de sus costados, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal y hecho un gran corte comenzó a sangrar lanzando un chorro de sangre al cielo. El mar se tiñó de rojo. El mundo estaba teñido con la sangre de todos aquellos que pensaban y/o poseían magia. Todo rastro de ser pensante había desaparecido; el mundo había vuelto a su estado más simple, solo con simples animales viviendo como tal.

—(Y ahora… es momento de salvarlo —susurró la voz; todo se volvió negro para Harry y cayó en la inconsciencia sintiendo que toda su fuerza desaparecía —. Oh… ¿Qué es esto? Si no se hubieran tocado… ahora hay dos.)

 **~0~0~**

El único sonido que retumbó en su cabeza fue el de las olas rojas como la sangre del Lago Negro golpear contra la empedrada orilla.

Cuando sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas se abrieron, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo titilando, la luna blanca y reluciente y una raya roja que surcaba el cielo. Sus sentidos lentamente regresaron a él, solo para notar como su cuerpo parecía vacío y una vista que lo asustó; el Lago Negro rojo como la sangre.

—Hermione… —susurró Harry.

Lentamente, Harry se comenzó a incorporar sintiendo su cuerpo extraño, como si estuviera vacío. Lentamente, como si hubiera sido un ser que lo veía todo, pudo ver todos los eventos que habían sucedido desde que ambas Maldiciones Asesinas habían sido lanzadas. El conocimiento, el dolor, la muerte; desde que le había quitado la varita a Draco Malfoy se había convertido en el Señor de La Muerte. Pero había algo que estaba mal, algo que no estaba bien en su cabeza. Algo que no podía entender. Sin embargo, su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por un gemido lastimero que se escuchó no muy lejos de donde estaba él.

Hermione estaba viva.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry con desesperación.

Rápidamente, se dio vuelta y gateando con velocidad se acercó al cuerpo de su ahora novia y lentamente le tocó la mejilla; Hermione parecía tan cansada, su vista parecía perdida y sus expresiones eran lentas y pesadas. Tragó con algo de desconfianza y lentamente, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hermione, la levantó lentamente para que estuviera sentada y levemente inclinada. La muchacha miró a Harry y con algo de cansancio sonrió levemente.

—Harry… —susurró Hermione con voz cansada y sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Si, Mione? —preguntó Harry.

—Tengo nauseas…

Con una velocidad bastante rápida, Hermione se dio vuelta y con una arcada vomitó una sustancia amarillenta; sin soltarla, Harry, rápidamente, con su mano libre comenzó a palmear el bolsillo de su pantalón buscando su varita, pero no la encontró. Acariciando suavemente el cabello de Hermione, lo corrió para que no se manchara con vomito y cuando ésta terminó le limpió la boca con la manga de la remera y, como si fuera una explosión, resonó en la lejanía. Ambos miraron a un costado y se percataron que había una luz anaranjada en la lejanía. Hogwarts estaba en llamas y la que antes era la Torre de Gryffindor se había desmoronado.

—Harry… —dijo Hermione horroriza al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts —. Hogwarts… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió…?

Harry no respondió. Solo levantó a Hermione en su espalda y con cierta lentitud comenzó a caminar con dirección al castillo. Subieron la colina con la misma velocidad; el olor a humo había comenzado a ser cada vez más fuerte. Pasaron cerca de la cabaña que era de Hagrid ahora completamente destruida y llegaron al umbral posterior.

—Creo que ya estoy mejor Harry… —susurró Hermione.

El muchacho asintió y miró hacia todos lados, no había nadie. Tomando a Hermione por la cintura y haciendo que ella se apoya en él con un brazo por sus hombros entraron al castillo. Todo estaba completamente vacío. Doblaron en una esquina y nada. Siguieron caminando, subieron las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo viendo que no muy lejos parte del lugar ardía en llamas. El suelo estaba mojado con una sustancia coloreada. Harry permitió que Hermione se apoyara en una pared y con algo de esfuerzo empujó la pesada puerta que parecía estar cerrada. Pero nada, era imposible moverla.

—Hermione… —llamó Harry haciendo que la muchacha lo mirara —. ¿Tenes tu varita?

Hermione asintió y con un movimiento lento sacó su varita y se la dio a Harry. El muchacho apuntó con esta a la puerta y dijo.

—Bombarda.

Nada sucedió. Lo intentó nuevamente y nada sucedió. Volvió a intentarlo ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione y nada paso. Una y otra vez y cuantas veces lo intentó, nada sucedió. Nervioso por lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró la varita buscando daños, pero no tenía ningún desperfecto.

—¡Lumos! —susurró Harry con desesperación.

Nada sucedió. Hermione y Harry se miraron, ella rápidamente, recobrando fuerzas de la nada, tomó su varita y también lo intentó, pero nada sucedió. Ambos con miedo se miraron a los ojos y casi con un susurró Hermione dijo.

—No puedo hacer magia, Harry… ¿Qu-qué está pasando?

—Yo… no sé. —contestó Harry con el mismo tono.

Un fuerte sonido, como si de una explosión se tratarse, se escuchó por todos lados y no muy lejos de donde estaban una gigantesca estructura se vino abajo destruyendo parte de la pared que daba al Gran Comedor. Ambos se sorprendieron y lograron divisar lo que era. La Torre de Ravenclaw. Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano en cuanto sintió un temblor y comenzó a correr con rapidez. Bajaron corriendo los escalones y salieron por las derribadas puertas principales al mismo tiempo que otra parte del castillo se venia abajo. Los recuerdos que contenían ese majestuoso y milenario castillo habían desaparecido.

Ambos se percataron de donde estaban. El patio exterior, más lejos el puente principal que separaba la isla donde estaba el castillo. Sin embargo, la imagen se hizo aun más desoladora cuando ante su vista solo vieron túnicas vacías y varitas tiradas por doquier; una sustancia roja parecida a la sangre estaba por todo el lugar como s fueran charcos.

—¿Qué… fue… lo… que… pasó…? —susurró Hermione con miedo acercándose a una de las túnicas y tomándola. Estaba mojada —. Sangre… —levantó la vista y horrorizada vio que por todos lados había sangre. Miró a Harry y con duda preguntó —. Harry… ¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo no estoy seguro… —contestó Harry —. Cuando la Varita de Sauco se rompió… algo pasó, no me acuerdo claramente. Pero había una esfera negra, gritos, sangre y luego… silencio. Y al final una voz que dijo: Le advertí a Antioch Peverell que tuviera cuidado. Le advertí que la humanidad no estaba preparada para cuidar el poder de la muerte y ahora todos están muertos. Y ahora, salvo aquel que tenía los tres objetos que le entregué a los Peverell, volvieron a su estado fundamental volvieron al inicio… al útero materno inicial y solo si sus conciencias son lo suficientemente fuertes van a poder volver…. No, no lo son.

Completamente aturdida intentó serenarse mientras intentaba unir las ideas para llegar a una conclusión que no le gustaba nada. Miró las paredes del castillo y se percató de algo, se veían viejas, antiguas. La piedra parecida muy deteriorada. Con algo de lentitud, tomó una de las varitas que estaban tiradas al lado de la túnica y ante la mirada incierta de Harry la partió a la mitad. Una especie de polvillo salió de dentro de la madera que cayó al suelo. Repitió el proceso varias veces y ocurrió lo mismo con todas. Hasta que, mirando a Harry, tomó su propia varita y la partió por la mitad; el mismo polvillo de antes cayó. No había núcleos mágicos en las varitas, se habían extinguido.

—Están todos muertos… —dijo Harry con desesperación tomándose la cabeza. Hermione igual de shockeada se sentó encima de unos escombros —. Y todos están muertos por mi culpa… yo… yo…

—No, no, no, no, Harry —dijo Hermione rápidamente parándose, yendo a donde estaba Harry y tomándolo de las mejillas —. No fue tu culpa. Nunca hubieras podido saber que esto iba a pasar. Simplemente es algo que no se podría haber predicho —Harry no dijo nada, solo miró a Hermione que le sonreía; pero él sabía su dolor sabía que, si todos les había pasado esto, entonces sus padres también estaban muertos… al igual que todos los demás —. Ahora… —susurró —, quiero que me escuches, ¿Sí? Estamos juntos en esto ¿Sí?

Harry asintió.

—Vamos a… sobrevivir —dijo Harry con una voz monocorde, encerrando todas sus emociones recientes como lo hacía cuando vivía con los Dursley e intentando pensar con claridad —. (Ella esta… viva.) (Ella esta… viva.) (Ella esta… viva.) —pensó rápidamente, suspiró y miró a Hermione que parecía expectante —. Yo… deberíamos buscar un lugar donde dormir, estamos muy cansados.

Hermione, al igual que él, había desconectado sus emociones, asintió. No era momento de hablar, ya iban a tener tiempo, lo primero era comenzar a planificar que hacer. Se quitó sus tenis y sacó su bolsa encantada. Era una bolsa común y corriente. Se la guardó en un bolsillo con una sonrisa triste y se paró ayudada por Harry que rápidamente la tomó de la cintura y permitió que se apoyara en sobre su cuerpo. Ambos ayudándose y dejando sus emociones de lado, comenzaron a caminar.

Bajaron nuevamente por la colina y nuevamente llegaron al Lago Negro. El color sangre continuaba; con el plan de seguir el rio comenzaron a caminar guiados por la luz de la luna. Tal y como había dicho Hermione hace un tiempo Dufftown no estaba muy lejos y esa era su mejor opción de encontrar cualquier rastro de civilización. Pasaron por Hogsmeade con lentitud y vieron, como sospechaban, que el pequeño poblado mágico estaba completamente destruido; la magia que sostenía las casas durante todo el tiempo que el pueblo había existido había desaparecido. Y ahora, sin magia que pudiera mantener en el tiempo las edificaciones, el verdadero rostro del lugar apareció. Caminaron por las calles por las que alguna vez habían concurrido cientos de miles de alumnos y salieron con la simple idea de que era un pueblo fantasma que había sido preso del tiempo y el mundo.

Sin detenerse, ni decir una sola palabra continuar caminando bordeando nuevamente el rio que conectaba con el Lago Negro. Las horas pasaron y nada parecía aparecer en horizonte; salvo el sol que comenzó a asomarse por su derecha. No muy lejos divisaron un pequeño puente por el que cruzaron dejando atrás finalmente el espeso bosque. Subieron una colina y a lo lejos, lograron ver el poblado.

La visión no era la mejor, algunas casas y edificios habían caído. Caminando por lo que parecía ser una calle principal, Church Street, se dirigieron a la primera casa que encontraron. Las ventanas habían explotado por la onda de choque, pero parecía estar en perfecto estado. Harry dejó a una completamente agotada Hermione a un costado y rápidamente comenzó a intentar forzar la puerta que estaba cerrada. Se arrojó contra la puerta una y otra vez hasta que la sexta o séptima vez logró abrirla y finalmente pudieron entrar.

La casa era pequeña típica de los suburbios y de un estilo ingles muy marcado; Hermione miró junto con Harry el lugar y vieron un pequeño sofá, lamparas, una televisión, no muy lejos una cocina y escaleras que subían a la planta superior. Sin pensarlo en ese momento, intentaron prender la luz, pero no había electricidad; ambos, a oscuras y solo guiados por el sol de la mañana subieron y se encontraron con lo que parecía una habitación matrimonial. Sin pensarlo en ese momento simplemente se acostaron y se quedaron completamente dormidos debido al cansancio.

Harry fue el primero en despertar por la tarde; se levantó y dejó a dormir a Hermione y con la poca luz que quedaba bajó las escaleras y comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa que los pudiera ayudar. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, todos los eventos que había ocurrido volvían una y otra vez a su mente; ¿Cuándo todo empezó a ir mal? ¿Cuándo tuvo que asesinar mortifagos para sobrevivir? ¿Cuándo supo sobre todo lo que estaba planeado a su alrededor? ¿Cuándo vio morir a Snape? ¿Cuándo Ron dudo y decidió traicionarlos? ¿Cuándo el mundo se había ido a la mierda?

¿O incluso antes, cuando él creía ser feliz?

Pero había habido ocasiones, cuando él fue feliz. Habia sido aceptado; encontró amigos. Encontró un nuevo lugar al que llamar hogar; un mundo el cual pedía ser descubierto. Cuando admiraba a Dumbledore y odiaba a Snape. Cuando solo tenía intensiones de salir con Ginny. Pero ya nada de eso importaba, todo había desaparecido, ahora solo parecían ser débiles memorias de eventos que sucedieron hacia años, en un muy lejano pasado.

Abriendo una gaveta con suspiro se alegró al poder encontrar velas y una caja de fósforos. Caminó hasta llegar a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Todavía estaba frio, pero la falta de electricidad iba a hacer que todas las cosas se comenzaran a pudrir y como mucho tenían hasta mañana. Suspiró; era obvio que ahora las cosas iban a ser mucho más complicadas sin magia; sin embargo, la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas muggle funcionaran todavía estaba presente. Al menos ellos si se preparaban para todo, no como los magos que creían eternamente que la magia iba a existir por siempre.

Intentó limpiar el desorden y aunque no pudiera hacer nada. Aunque la TV estuviera roto e incluso si no, no habría nada para sintonizar de ahora en delante de todos modos. Estaban solos.

 **~0~0~**

—(¿Estoy… muerta?)

—(Hermione…)

—(¿Harry…? ¿Dónde estás Harry?)

—(¡Hermione!)

—(Harry…)

—(No quiero estar solo, Hermione…. Por favor no me dejes solo)

—(Siempre vamos a estar juntos… siempre)

Hermione saltó; respirando pesadamente, cuando despertó de lo que parecía ser una pesadilla o sueño, no sabía como definirlo en ese momento. La camisa que llevaba puesta ahora estaba completamente bañada en sudor. No había forma de que ella pudiera regresar a dormir por ahora. Mientras se calmaba, notó que un conocido y bienvenido aroma estaba en el aire; alcanzado por su nariz. El aroma de alguien cocinando. Desesperada por un solo pensamiento; de que todo hubiera sido un sueño y ahora su madre le estuviera preparando la cena la alarmó. Se levantó rápidamente, olvidándose de sus heridas vendadas y siguiendo el aroma llegó a la cocina.

Dos pensamientos aparecieron en su mente, el primero una profunda decepción al volver a la realidad de que nunca más iba a poder estar con sus padres y segundo el de una profunda tranquilidad por saber que Harry no se había ido. Lentamente se acercó por la espalda de la muchacha y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos lo abrazó. No era tanta como uno esperaría de un hogar que por la forma parecía ser de tres o cuatro personas, pero definitivamente era más de lo que dos personas podían comer sin enfermarse.

—No sabía que tenias tanto apetito. —dijo Hermione con un susurró.

—No ciertamente… ¿Te desperté?

—No, no realmente —contestó ella con suavidad soltando al que había sido su amigo de toda la vida y sentándose en una silla. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y miró a Harry —. ¿Hay gas?

—Si, parece ser que hay un tanque de gas afuera y que alimenta toda la casa, pero no se cuanto va a durar —contestó Harry con suavidad —. Tampoco hay electricidad, ni hay un generador. Es como cuando se cortaba la luz en lo de los Dursley… y dado que no tenemos energía para el refrigerado, la comida que había se habría podrido pronto de todas forma e incluso aún más rápido si está crudo…

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Es una suerte que los Dursley me hubieran obligado a hacer la mayoría de las tareas de la casa.

—Supongo que el que seamos criados con muggles nos da cierta ventaja —susurró Hermione. Miró hacia abajo con cierta molestia —. Y ahora sin magia… supongo que tenemos que vivir como muggles… como personas comunes y corrientes.

—Hermione, sobre lo que paso…

—Harry, por favor no digas nada… —dijo Hermione con un tono suplicante —. No… no se si estoy lista, podemos hablar sobre eso después…

—Pero… nosotros… está bien, Mione….

Cuando terminó de cocinar, comieron algo de comida, no era precisamente una cena, pero algo les dijo que incluso más o menos ingredientes frescos como éstos podían ser un lujo pronto. EL resto fue cuidadosamente guardado, para que pudiera durar lo más posible.

—Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Hermione —. Creo que deberíamos organizarnos, antes que nada. Y supervivencia básica es lo primero que se me ocurre, además de que tenemos —agregó deambulando por las ideas que les surgían de los programas muggles de la TV que veía durante los veranos —, que asegurarnos de tener comida, agua, suministros médicos. La electricidad sería tan buena como el ag… —pero se interrumpió cuando Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar —. ¿Harry…?

—Estamos solos… la sociedad está acabada —dijo Harry acercándose a una mesita en donde había dejado un librito —. Vamos a tener que cultivar nuestros propios alimentos y eso va a llevar tiempo y esfuerzo, además de recursos. Este es un poblado que esta relativamente aislado, pero —agregó volviendo y sentándose al lado de Hermione mientras encendía una vela —, hay granjas autosuficientes no muy lejos. También hay un hospital general y esta comida que no queda tarde o temprano se va a echar a perder. En el centro de la ciudad hay mercados que podrían tener víveres para que podamos pasar un tiempo sin ningún problema.

—¿Estas sugiriendo que busquemos alimentos y vayamos a una de estas granjas…? —preguntó Hermione mirando ella también el libro de turismo —. Es una buena idea, podría haber invernaderos… o al menos un lugar donde cultivar…

—Si, además de que hay animales e insectos —dijo Harry con seriedad —. Vi una araña y pájaros volando, eso significa que por alguna razón ellos sobrevivieron. No entiendo que fue lo que sucedió, pero las personas parecen haber desaparecido, al igual que la magia. Pero no los animales, no tiene sentido…

—Son peligrosos… —susurró Hermione con shock —. Todos y cada uno de los animales son peligrosos… Ahora que no hay personas que marquen el territorio, todo va a ser salvaje.

—Deberíamos ir al hospital, tenemos que controlar tus heridas. —dijo Harry tomando el brazo de Hermione que estaba vendado y tocándolo suavemente —. ¿Te duele? ¿Tu cuello está bien?

—Si, Harry… —contestó apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del muchacho —. Ciertamente me siento mejor de lo que pensaba.

 **~0~0~**

Al día siguiente, bien comenzada la mañana ambos, luego de desayunar lo que había sobrado y con algunos bolsos que había encontrado y ropa nueva que ciertamente les quedaba un poco grande, comenzaron a caminar guiados por el mapa. Siguieron por Church Street, viendo todas las pequeñas casas de estilo inglés, grises o anaranjadas hasta que llegaron a una intersección en donde había una casa color beige que dividía la calle; a la izquierda continuaba Church Street, a la derecha Braehead Terrace. Miraron el mapa y decidieron caminar por Braegead Terrace que iba en bajando la colina. Los vidrios de la mayoría de las casas habían estallado y el clima estaba tranquilo. Siguieron bajando por Braehead Terrace hasta que esta, cruzando Fife Street, se transformó en Stephen Ave.

Delante de ellos, como si fuera una pequeña mansión de un estilo muy antiguo hecho con piedra el Hospital Stephne y centro salud de Dufftown. El pequeño hospital parecía estar en perfecta forma, casi seguro que había sido construido para soportar un ataque en guerra.

—El aire acondicionado está encendido… —dijo Hermione cuando entraron.

—¿Huh? ¿Las luces también están prendidas…? —preguntó Harry entrando.

—Debe de tener un generador de energía para los apagones —dijo ella súbitamente y rápidamente lo agarró de la mano —. ¡Vamos! —lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia las escaleras y bajaron lo más profundo posible.

—(Al menos parece estar más animada) —pensó Harry al recordar lo tensa que estaba cuando habían dormido juntos durante la noche.

—¿Dónde estás…? —murmuró ella —¡A-HAA! —exclamó finalmente cuando se detuvo ante una puerta de acero que marcaba ALTO VOLTAJE, ALEJESE —. Harry, ¿Podrías? —agregó ella dando a entender que el muchacho iba a tener que tirarla abajo.

Harry vio con algo de duda aquella tarea y decidió hacer lo más simple posible, jaló de la manija y la puerta se abrió. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre la extraña situación, pero Hermione soltó una leve risita y entró. En el interior fueron saludados por el zumbante sonido del generador. Hermione miró un momento la maquina y movió una palanca en el panel de control a su lado y el zumbido se debilitó; las luces parpadearon un poco, antes de irse hasta que todo, en pocas palabras quedó completamente oscuro.

—Que mal que sea tan grande. —comentó Harry detrás de ella encendiendo una linterna.

—¿Huh? Oh, el generador. Sí, pero esperaba algo como esto. No podríamos usarlo de todas formas, como dije; es para emergencias, no para que funcione las veinticuatro horas —comentó Hermione con algo de molestia y recodando que había visto uno cuando era pequeña y había acompañado a su padre a su trabajo —. Espero que nunca lo necesitemos, pero por el momento no deberíamos gastar el combustible. No creo que quede mucho en él de todas maneras.

—¿Es por eso por lo que te apresuraste?

—Si… —afirmó Hermione con una leve vergüenza —. Perdón por eso…

—Esta bien, no te preocupes. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Los pisos superiores, estaban bastante iluminados con la luz del día que entraba de afuera, así que pudieron dar un buen vistazo por los alrededores, aún sin energía. Los largos pasillos parcialmente incluso yacían incluso fuera del edificio, para que los pacientes fueran capaces de tener algo de aire fresco, sin irse muy lejos de sus habitaciones. Cada cuarto, cada puerta blanca como el marfil estaba marcada, así que no fue mucho problema encontrar el lugar donde la medicina y otros fármacos estaban almacenados. Sin embargo, a diferencia del cuarto del generador, éste si estaba cerrado.

Con algo de fuerza Harry intentó derribar la puerta un par de veces, pero ni la sexta ni la séptima vez fuero fructíferas.

—Esta bien, Harry no te preocupes. Dejalo y vamos —dijo Hermione en tono conciliador, aunque sabía los riesgos que había —. Ahora no necesitamos ningún medicamento. Basta con saber que podemos obtenerlos de acá, cuando la necesitemos.

—¿Y en caso de una emergencia? —chocó otra vez con la puerta, la cual cedió levemente —. ¿Cuándo tengamos que apresurarnos y no podemos entrar? No quiero que te suceda nada —agregó tomando unos cuantos pasos de distancia y salió disparado hacia adelante y se estrelló contra la puerta estaba vez abriéndola y cayendo al suelo —. Y ya que estamos acá podemos revisar tus heridas.

Ella frunció el ceño ante sus vendajes y se acercó a Harry.

—No tenías que hacer tanto esfuerzo, podrías haberte lastimado, y apenas duelen, pero… —se interrumpió, ya que recordaba simplemente demasiado bien, como las obtuvo. Como Bellatrix le escribía SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA en el brazo, como jugaba a cortarle el cuello, como la quemaba.

—Hermione, por favor… podrían ponerse peor, si no las tratamos apropiadamente. —dijo Harry insistiendo con consternación.

Después de unos cuantos silencios, ella asintió con indecisión. Harry tomó algunos vendajes nuevos, guardó la medicación y siguió a su compañera a la siguiente habitación, donde se sentó en una de las camas. Se acercó a Hermione dejando las vendas a un lado y la miró fijamente acercando sus labios a los de ella. Ambos se besaron en silencio y sin decir nada.

Algo más tranquila, Hermione le sonrió a Harry y con un suspiró dejó que él hiciera el trabajo. Harry desabotonó la camisa que tenía ella y vio como Hermione no llevaba sostén, ignorando el seductor y pequeño pecho, se concentró en buscar las heridas, pero no había ninguna. Estaba completamente limpia y lisa la piel.

—Hermione… —susurró Harry —. Tus heridas desaparecieron… —agregó con sorpresa.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Hermione mirándose.

No habia nada. Todas las heridas que estaban en su memoria, toda la tortura, todo había desaparecido. Se quitó las vendas y no había absolutamente nada, solo piel joven y perfectamente saludable.

—Creo que lo mejor va a ser que no vayamos… —tartamudearon ambos de forma simultánea.

Con víveres suficientes como para pasar un buen tiempo buscaron una nueva casa en donde quedarse y poder pasar las pocas horas de luz que les quedaban. Ya iban a tener tiempo suficiente para ir a una de las granjas que estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia del poblado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho. Pero Harry cuando la cena había terminado se acercó a Hermione que estaba sentada en un sofá y se sentó con ella. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la abrazó.

—Era tan real… —susurró Hermione —. Ambos las vimos. Ambos vimos lo que me había hecho Bellatrix, pero ahora no están. —agregó mirando a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry se miró el brazo y tampoco estaban las cicatrices que le había hecho Dolores Umbridge en su quinto año. Hermione acercó sus labios a los de Harry y ambos cerraron los ojos mientras se besaban. Los labios de la muchacha comenzaron a moverse con cada vez más y más pasión; ambos cayeron acostados en el sofá. Lentamente, los labios, abandonaron la boca de su compañero para ir directamente al cuello del muchacho y detenerse ahí. Ambos estaban abrazados, ambos, en la oscuridad de un mundo solitario y salvaje lloraban.

—Por favor… Harry, no me dejes —susurró Hermione abrazando todo lo posible a Harry —. Tengo miedo… tengo tanto miedo de quedarme sola. Por lo que más quieras Harry, no me dejes nunca.

—Estamos juntos en esto Mione. —susurró Harry como respuesta.

Hermione sonrió, Harry sonrió. Ambos se abrazaron y así como estaban se quedaron dormidos. El infierno estaba teñido de rojo, pero ambos lo iban a intentar. Iban a intentar ser felices de alguna forma…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"En El Infierno, Un Hogar"**

Bueno, rápidamente tienen un nuevo capitulo, espero que a todos les guste; como siempre digo, cualquier error, problema, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo si quieren hablar.

 **Nota 1: La historia como dije se divide en dos partes, la primera es Harry y Hermione es semanas después de haber vuelto del futuro y la segunda es viviendo y sobreviviendo en el futuro que sirve para explicar datos, comentarios o diálogos del presente que es pasado (4to año) en base al futuro que es el pasado (futuro). Se que por ahí es complicado al principio, pero les prometo que con el tiempo todo va a tener sentido.**

 **Nota 2: Va a haber más capítulos en el futuro que en el pasado. Exactamente el doble aproximadamente. EL próximo capitulo es en el futuro osea continuación directa de este.**

 **Nota 3: En este fic, Bellatrix fue mucho más violenta cuando tortura a Hermione, cortándole no solo el brazo, sino que también el cuello y quemándole un pecho. Quería hacerlo más sádico.**

 **Nota 4: La forma en la que esta descripta Dufftown es idéntica a la real, y las calles son reales al igual que las direcciones, pueden buscarlo en Google StreerView si gustan, salvo un par de cosas.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews:**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Como siempre es un placer leer tus reviews. Te agradezco por los halagos, pero las ideas ya esta jajaja. Solo que es difícil explicar. No tardé al final en subir y hablamos por Messenger.**

 **Eindear: Gracias por dejar un review. Oh muchas gracias me alegró que te guste tanto, no te preocupes no voy a tardar tanto en subir.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Siempre incondicional tu, jajaja, me alegro que te guste, sorpresas, bueno, tengo muchas y pienso utilizarlas a todas**.


	3. En El Infierno, Un Hogar

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo III**

 _ **"En El Infierno, Un Hogar"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

—¿Cómo puede ser que no estés cansado? —preguntó Hermione consternada luego de haber caminado hasta llegar —. Tardamos toda la mañana en explorar solo unas pocas casas hasta llegar a este lugar.

—Supongo que es por jugar quidditch —contestó Harry con una sonrisa —. No es solo montar una escoba y volar. Hay que poder estar agarrado a la escoba, tener el equilibrio para no caerse y pelear con los otros jugadores para conseguir la snitch.

Ambos entraron una de las granjas que indicaban la guía turística y se encontraba, saliendo de la Dufftown justo por el lado opuesto a donde habían dormido las dos primeras noches, a unos quince kilómetros de distancia, por lo que para una persona que estaba acostumbrada a estar entre libros y combinado con el clima cálido, era todo un viaje.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione recuperando un poco el aire mientras examinaba los alrededores —, se ve bien.

—¡Oh, Mione!, no te entusiasmes demasiado —dijo Harry divertido —. La mayoría de las casas tenía los vidrios rotos y problemas estructurales. ¡Vamos, revisemos el jardín!

El jardín estaba, hasta donde ellos lo podían decir, en buenas condiciones y era bastante grande, dejando en claro que no era tan grande ni esplendoroso como los de que había tenido Hogwarts, pero era suficiente como para poder plantar. Tanto era así que los dueños anteriores habían cultivado varios tipos de vegetales; desde tomates hasta pepinos o lechuga y cebollas. Hermione, planificando en su cabeza, llegó a la conclusión que al menos de esta manera no iban a tener que preocuparse sobre el éxito o fracaso de cultivar debido a la tierra. De hecho, parecía suficiente, para que pudieran tener suministros por bastante tiempo. O el negocio no iba bien últimamente o era tan bueno, que necesitaban tener tantos recursos; fuera cual fuese la razón, el trabajo más complicado había sido hecho por las personas que habían vivido ahí. Además de lo que ya tenían en mente, surgía la posibilidad de que pudieran encontrar semillas, también. Y ciertamente, uno de los dos cobertizos que encontraron almacenaba todo tipo de estas, por suerte ya marcadas, ya que ninguno de los dos había estudiado agricultura muggle; lo único que sabían era todo lo que habían aprendido con la Profesora Sprout en sus clases de Herbología que, aunque no todo era útil, al menos tenían una pequeña noción de lo que se debía y no hacer con las plantas. El otro, más pequeño mas pequeño que el primero estaba vacío; la razón al menos por lo que ambos habían deducido por haber encontrado una ventana que parecía haberse roto incluso antes de la catástrofe provocada por la rotura de la Varita de Sauco, era para evitar robos, era el lugar donde se guardaban las reservas.

Detrás de una casa de mediano tamaño que parecía estar a primera vista cerrada, encontraron un invernadero. Dentro de este, había principalmente vegetales ya brotados que iban a ser pasados afuera, una vez que fueran lo bastante grandes y maduros o al menos eso les indicaba la lógica que les había inculcado la Profesor Sprout. Harry incluso notó unas cuantas plantas de arroz, aunque era dudoso, que pudieran haber crecido lo suficiente como para haber sido un beneficio económico; otra cosa que les llamó la atención es que el invernadero había sido escudado por la estructura principal y por lo tanto solo un vidrio estaba roto y otros tres tenían unas pequeñas grietas.

—Si solo ahora pudiéramos usar magia —dijo Harry con cierta nostalgia mirando a Hermione —. Ahora podrías decir Reparo, y todo se arreglaría como cuando nos conocimos en el compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Pero ahora nada que no pueda ser reparado por el hombre el único hombre del planeta. —dijo Hermione con cierta diversión.

—Eso no sonó muy… igualdad de géneros —dijo Harry divertido haciendo que Hermione una mueca de disgusto —. Hermione, ¿Podemos irnos ahora? Tenemos mucho que explorar.

—¿IRNOS? —exclamó Hermione con sorpresa —. ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! ¡Después de semejante caminata, debo añadir! —agregó con enojo —. Y todavía no revisamos la casa.

—Pero aun no revisamos los otros lugares. Y deberíamos ir a preparar todo para la siguiente noche, deberíamos buscar en las casas que se derrumbaron y mover los escombros para revisarlas. —contestó Harry intentando razonar.

—No voy a discutir eso. Pero creo que nos dejaron algo acá para llegar allá más rápido. —dijo sonriendo y señalando al garaje.

—No… no estarás pensando que… quiero decir ni siquiera sabemos conducir. ¿Y que hay con los escombros en las calles y demás?

—¿Crees que es más difícil que montarte en una escoba y volar a cientos de kilómetros por hora a quince o veinte metros de altura? —preguntó Hermione divertida saliendo del invernadero.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue suspirar. Ella tenía razón en eso, peor aún así se sentía tenso sobre el pensamiento de tener que esta conduciendo y no sabía por qué.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione desde afuera.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry acercándose rápidamente.

—Parece ser que no tenemos que preocuparnos por la electricidad —dijo Hermione confiada mientras miraba a algo que había en el techo.

Harry se concentró en donde ella miraba y en las tejas había cuadrados grandes, y grises monta en la superficie de estas; divididos en docenas de más pequeños que eran de color negro. Sin embargo, grandes grietas cortaban el vidrio encima de alguno de estos.

—¿Esos son paneles solares? Pero parecen estar rotos… —dijo Harry mirándolos con atención.

—Nah —exclamó Hermione —, no todos. El resto deberían darnos suficiente energía.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Qué va a suceder durante las noches y días lluviosos? No vamos a tener energía entonces. —comentó Harry pensativo.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso, la energía que no se usa se guarda. Por lo general y al menos por lo que leí, la energía de los paneles se guarda en baterías que le aportan energía a la casa cuando es de noche o esta nublado.

—mmm, bueno, supongo que eso sería un problema menos.

Como más tarde fue mostrado, éste no era el único dispositivo que los dueños previos habían instalado para usar recursos naturales. Un gran tanque para juntar y filtrar el agua de lluvia que estaba encajado en la tierra. Aunque no debería ser usada para beber, si no era necesario; definitivamente, al menos para ambos, iba a serles de mucha ayuda para guardar un montón de sus depósitos de agua, en caso de que el suministro público eventualmente parara.

Ya que Hermione insistía en inspeccionar la casa, Harry vio que no había una forma de resistirse. Tuvieron que forzar la entrada, o, mejor dicho, Harry tuvo que forzar la entrada. Por suerte para él, había una ventana en la planta baja que estaba poco inclinada. Trepando un poco pudo entrar a la cocina y abrir la puerta principal por dentro, para dejar pasar a Hermione.

La casa no era tan grande como parecía, así que pudieron tener una más bien rápida vista general. Un pequeño vestíbulo que llevaba a la sala; obviamente la habitación más grande de la casa y desde donde se llegaba al resto de ella. A la derecha estaba la cocina, a la izquierda había un pasillo, que llevaba hacia el baño, un cuarto donde se podían almacenar cosas y dos dormitorios, de los cuales uno parecía estar más bien sin uno y era casi seguro que era para cuando hubiera invitados. Unas escaleras de madera llevaban al primer piso, pero los tres cuartos estaban principalmente vacíos y no parecían haber si usados últimamente.

La vista de destrucción era mejor que en el resto de los lugares que habían visto Harry junto con Hermione en Dufftown; tal vez era porque la onda de choque había sido principalmente absorbida por la pequeña montaña que estaba al norte que escondía a la pequeña y autosustentable granja. A pesar de esto, la destrucción era mayor en pueblo que ahí lo que los llevaba a pensar que la onda expansiva había hecho una pendiente en caída cuando impactó con la pequeña montaña, fuera cual fuese la razón la granja estaba en casi perfecto estado, mucho mejor que los demás lugares. Sin embargo, a Harry, la idea de adueñarse de la casa de alguien más fuese porque en realidad él nunca había tenido un hogar fijo o que a su personalidad le disgustaba, no le gustaba para nada. No hacía mucho, gente había vivido ahí, que él no conocía; yendo a sus actividades usuales; nunca esperando que nada cambiara. ¿Quién sabia, si les habrían permitido poner siquiera un pie en su casa, sin mencionar vivir ahí? Estaba aliviado de que ninguna de las habitaciones parecía ser la de un niño. Realmente no sabía si podría manejar esa vista sin desmoronarse; ya había visto ropa de bebe tirada en el suelo y había sentido que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero Hermione lo había dicho, había que seguir adelante.

Mientras que Hermione estaba ocupada buscando a través de los cuartos, él la esperó en el sofá de la sala. Mientras sus ojos vagaban alrededor, de la mesa enfrente de él, que estaba vacía a excepción de un jarrón con una única flor; a las dos pinturas y el reloj, que decoraban las paredes; a la fotografía, que estaba encima de la TV. La última atrapó su interés. Parecía bastante vieja; al menos de hacía 20 años, supuso. Era una foto de una familia; estaban en un picnic en un día soleado de primavera. Su corazón se estrujó al recordar que ya no tenía más sus fotos familiares donde aparecían sus padres felices y bailando.

—Si, tan solo tuviera el cabello rojizo y él un par de lentes… —susurró Harry —. Nah… supongo que solo estoy viendo cosas. Solo porque ellos ya no están… bueno nadie esta.

—¿Pasa algo Harry? —preguntó Hermione —. ¿Tiene algo esa foto? —murmuró acercándose y sacando a Harry completamente de sus pensamientos.

—No… —masculló Harry regresando la foto al lugar —. Podemos irnos si queres, tenemos muchas cosas de las tiendas que organizar.

 **~0~0~**

Finalmente, complacida con la inspección, fueron hasta el garaje. Cuando abrieron la verja, fueron saludados por una pick-up verde marcada con el logotipo de la empresa familiar. Harry con algo de duda miró a Hermione que parecía extrañamente decidida y animada.

—¿Éstas segura de que queres manejar esta cosa? —preguntó Harry con duda.

—Harry… —contestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño —. Creí que eras más intrépido y que yo era la cuidadosa; si queres mostrar tu fortaleza física ganada por ser un jugador de quidditch podes ir y venir a pie, pero yo voy a ir en esta preciosura. Papá… —agregó con un leve tono silencioso —, tenía una parecida. Me hace acordar a cuando era niña.

—Entiendo, Mione… —dijo Harry abrazándola —. Pero ni siquiera tenemos… —no pudo terminar la frase cuando ella le puso las llaves frente de su nariz —… las llaves… ¿De dónde las sacaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros sin importancia mientras soltaba el abrazo e iba al lado del conductor.

—Las encontré en un escritorio. Vamos, tenemos mucho por hacer. —dijo ella entrando.

Harry suspiró con resignación, subió y se colocó en el asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Mientras tanto, ella encendió el motor y puso el vehículo en marcha.

—¡HA, y dijiste que sería difícil! Papá hacia lo mismo y funcionó. —dijo Hermione con alegría. Su rostro brilló por primera vez de emoción y felicidad. Sin embargo, mientras apretaba el acelerador, el auto sólo se tironeó hacia adelante con un movimiento brusco y el motor se apagó atascándose —. Ni una palabra. —advirtió mirando a Harry que le sonreía divertido.

La preocupación había desaparecido.

Lo encendió de nuevo, esta vez haciendo combinación con el embrague y el acelerador de forma más cuidadosa el auto, lentamente, comenzó a moverse hasta llegar a la carretera y comenzaron su camino nuevamente hacia Dufftown. No llegaron muy rápido ya que más de una vez Hermione se olvidaba de cambiar las velocidades correctamente o pisaba demasiado fuerte los pedales y…

—¡MIERDA! —maldijo Hermione haciendo que Harry la mirara sorprendido —¿No podía esta cosa ser automática? —miró a Harry y con molestia preguntó —. ¿Qué?

—Nunca te había escuchado insultar… bueno no de esta forma —contestó Harry divertido, para luego mirar hacia adelante mientras veía las cosas pasar —. Pero vamos a necesitar libros… muchos libros, si queremos realmente sobrevivir necesitamos aprender muchas cosas.

—Si, es cierto, pero no hay muchas que no sabemos —dijo Hermione —. Pero no tengo idea de donde puede haber una universidad cerca. Como mucho podríamos encontrar una biblioteca, pero todavía nos falta explorar parte del pueblo. —agregó con cierta duda.

—Tenemos que revisar bien la casa cuando volvamos —contestó Harry pensativo —. Cuando terminemos de organizar todo podemos buscar la biblioteca o buscar en pueblos vecinos o en algún Hospital que sea importante, siempre tienen libros de nivel universitario.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—Hm, puede ser que tengas raz…

—¡HERMIONE, CUIDADO!

Apenas tuvo tiempo para poder esquivar uno de los tantos autos que estaban en la mitad de la calle.

Irremediablemente iban a tener o que mudarse o comenzar a vagar por Reino Unido buscando un lugar en el cual asentarse. Al día siguiente, con todas las cosas que habían podido juntar, ya sea ropa, alimentos y otros productos de higiene personal, sobre todo femenina, que en algún momento se iban a convertir en un lujo las guardaron todas en cajas y organizándolo todo, al menos por parte de Hermione, las subieron a la pick-up. Harry miró hacia atrás, ahora ya no había nada, lo que se suponía que era antes un poblado lleno de gente y vida ahora era solo un vestigio de lo que alguna vez había sido la humanidad. Con el hogar que creía tener que era el mundo mágico, completamente destruido, se dio cuenta de algo: aunque fuera imposible de pensar, la magia había desaparecido, así que o fuera lo que fuese que la hizo desaparecer, les había robado su recurso más importante. Pero esto también les había enseñado una valiosa lección, una lección que los muggles habían entendido siempre, nunca dependas de un solo recurso.

No quería y no iba a volver a mirar atrás.

Otro día terminaba detrás de ellos. No habían hecho más que seleccionar y mover unas pocas cosas de las tiendas y casas a su nueva casa, donde querían vivir y donde iban a tener que trabajar de ahora en adelante. Harry estaba acostado en su nueva cama; era matrimonial y las sabanas se sentían extrañamente bien y olían a flores. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo otro techo desconocido; el de los Dursley, el de la casa de los Weasley, el de la habitación de Hogwarts, el de la tienda de campaña que habían compartido durante su estadía en el Bosque de Dean, una casa desconocida y ahora este; con suerte iba a ser el último.

Como era de esperarse, al menos para Harry, Hermione estaba pasando un largo periodo en el baño; no le decía nada porque sabía que ambos se merecían un largo baño, el ya lo había tomado, pero no había estado tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, todo ese silencio, solo roto por las gotas de la ducha golpear contra el suelo del otro lado de la puerta, lo hacía rememorar una y otra vez el pasado. Trato de liberarse mente de esas memorias del pasado cuando llegó Hermione del baño vestida con un camisón.

Pero no iba a poder dormir bien, cerró lentamente los ojos cuando sintió como la cabeza de Hermione se acomodaba en su pecho e intentó dormir; su mente se sumió en la oscuridad.

—Te odio…

—¿Por qué crees que podes… ser alguien?

—¿Por qué crees que te voy a querer?

—No te metas en mi vida.

—Andate.

—No me vuelvas a hablar, por favor.

—No te me acerques…

—Sos el hombre que más odio.

—Sos un inútil.

—Nunca vas a ser parte de esta familia.

—Nunca vas a tener una familia.

—Siempre vas a estar solo.

—¿Por qué crees que mereces ser amado?

—Cobarde.

—Si tan solo te sentís, si tan solo te sentías, deberías haber dejado de luchar.

—Si lo odiabas tanto, hubieras muerto.

—Pero lo hiciste todo de esta manera porque en el fondo te odias; los Dursley, Quirrell, el Basilisco, Sirius, Bellatrix, Malfoy, Umbrige, Dumbledore, Ron… Voldemort. Podrías haber terminado con todo, pero no lo hiciste, porque después de todo, te odias. Te odias tanto que crees que la vida de los demás vale más que la tuya.

—Queres la paz ¿Verdad?

—Queres no ser odiado ¿Verdad?

—Queres ser amado ¿Verdad?

—Queres superponer las almas y los cuerpos ¿Verdad?

—Entonces… deberías morir.

Todo estaba húmedo; se sentía ligero sentía como si no pesara absolutamente nada. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y vio las estrellas que brillaban. Estaba desnudo, acostado, sobre un mar rojo e inamovible; miró hacia un costado y no había nada, solo un liquido rojo que resplandecía. Sintió como un par de brazos se posaban en su pecho y miró hacia abajo; Luna estaba completamente desnuda sentada a horcajadas encima de su entrepierna mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Te sentís bien, Harry? —dijo Luna con un susurró.

—Yo… no lo sé, no comprendo la realidad. —contestó Harry.

—No podés distinguir la frontera entre la realidad de los demás y tu propia verdad.

—No se lo que es la felicidad.

—Solo encontraste felicidad en tus sueños.

—Entonces esta no es la realidad, sino que es un mundo vacío. Si, un sueño. Por lo tanto, no existo. —concluyó Harry.

—Creaste un mundo. tu propio mundo basado en tu propia realidad.

—¿Está mal?

—Escapaste de la realidad y distorsionaste la verdad cuando te sentiste abrumado; el Señor de La Muerte puede elegir que hacer y el escuchar y sentir a todos siendo uno te abrumó.

—¿No puedo tener un sueño?

—Esto no es un sueño… sino un sustituto de la realidad. Esta es una extensión de la realidad; donde termina el sueño de ser amado y vivir en paz con todos.

—Luna… —susurró Harry mirando a su amiga a los ojos—. ¿Dónde estamos…? ¿Dónde esta Hermione…? ¿Por qué estamos… haciéndolo?

—Éste —dijo la Ravenclaw con suavidad —, es el inicio… El mar… fuente de toda la vida. Éste es un mundo sin cuerpos, sin forma. Es un mundo en el que no se distingue que parte sos vos y que parte es el otro. Es un mundo frágil, donde tu parte no tiene fin, y no podés encontrarte a vos mismo.

—¿Morí…? ¿Hermione donde esta...?

—No… todo se unió. Y Hermione es ahora parte tuya, pero solo ella. Éste es el mundo que deseabas en el fondo; un mundo en donde no tenías que lidiar con Voldemort, un mundo en donde tus padres no iban a estar muerto, en donde no ibas a ser traicionado, un mundo en donde nadie te odia y todos pueden entenderse. Un mundo en donde no tenés que pelear contra la maldad para que te presten atención. Un mundo en donde no tenés que ser el héroe para que todos te digan que te necesitan.

—Pero esto no esta bien. Yo no provoqué que todos murieran…

—Si queres que todos los demás existan otra vez… los muros del corazón van a separar a la gente nuevamente y otra vez vas a estar solo. Las personas van a poder herirte nuevamente.

—Pero… este mundo solo me trajo experiencias amargas y dolor. Pero esto no esta bien, yo no quiero esto, me siento solo…

—Eso es porque no dejas a los demás entrar en tu corazón. A pesar de que podrías ser feliz con todos, y no volver a sentir dolor, no los dejas entrar…

—Creí que, si me sacrificaba, todos me iban a amar… que no me iban a volver a dejar solos. Pero ahora, están todos muertos. Yo los maté…

—No, la Varita de Sauco los mató. Vos solo elegiste el destino donde las conciencias de todos iban a reposar y vivir felices en el mundo que vos quisieras…

—Pero eso es una ilusión…

—No —negó Luna con la cabeza —. No es una ilusión, es tu verdad; es aquello que anhelaba tu corazón; querías ser feliz, pero no los dejaste entrar y ahora estas a punto de volver…

—¿Cuándo vuelva va a estar Hermione?

—Si.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Vas a estar ahí?

—No… Porque yo no estaba tocándote, yo no sujetaba tu mano en ese momento.

—¿Voy a poder volver a verte?

—Algún día, seguramente. Pero ahora todo debe ser de esta manera, el corazón de todos, e incluso el mío, están contentos porque finalmente están en paz con los demás; porque no hay un cuerpo que nos separa. Pero cuando dudemos, cuando la imaginación y la inventiva florezca… si nuestros corazones pueden crear su propia imagen… vamos a ser capaces de recuperar sus cuerpos. Pero, todo está bien, Harry. Todas las formas de vida tienen la fuerza para rehacerse… y el volver a desear vivir. Si decidís vivir, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso… porque estás vivo. Vas a poder tener la oportunidad de ser feliz en cualquier lugar.

—Luna…

—Mientras el sol, la luna y la tierra existan… todo va a estar bien —agregó Luna sonriendo —. ¿Entonces estas feliz?

—Todavía no sé porque deberías estar feliz… pero yo… quiero intentarlo. No quiero estar solo.

—Entonces no tengas miedo a abrirte a los otros, comenzá con Hermione… intentá entenderla, intentá amarla, intentá ser feliz con ella…

Con una respiración casi desesperada, Harry inhaló y abrió los ojos; nuevamente estaba el techo de su casa. Sus recuerdos lo atormentaban todavía. Todavía tenía miedo…

—Harry… —susurró Hermione abrazándolo un poco más —. ¿Estás bien?

—Si, Mione… solo fue un mal sueño.

Solo sintió como el abrazo de Hermione se hacía más cálido.

 **~0~0~**

Salieron a la mañana siguiente, a penas el sol tocó sus rostros. El plan al menos en sus cabezas era sencillo; viajar hasta la Universidad de Aberdeen, llegar a la biblioteca principal y tomar todos los libros que le fueran útiles y volver para comenzar a ganar conocimiento si querían sobrevivir por su cuenta. Sería un largo, pero necesario viaje y entre más pronto más problemas iban a poder evitar. Fue un viaje de tres horas debido a que muchas secciones del camino estaban bloqueadas por abandonados y descompuestos autos, camionetas y camiones; primero por un pequeño camino llamada A920 para luego, según el mapa, entrar a lo que parecía una ruta principal llamada A96. Debido a esto, y a que era la primera vez que Harry conducía, se arrastraron o por entre los obstáculos del camino o se dificultaba en trayectorias a través de tierra aparentemente uniforme, algo que no consideraba preciso Hermione.

Era casi el mediodía cuando, luego de que A96 se transformara en Interverurie Road, se adentraron en un pequeño poblado que estaba antes de llegar a la ciudad de Aberdeen que extrañamente parecía intacta e inafectada. Entraron por Great Northern Road y siguieron rápidamente por un ancho camino, llegaron a una rotonda donde giraron a la derecha para luego entrar a Dr Machar Street, llegaron hasta casi el final, pero antes de doblar en A956 para luego volver a girar, Harry pisó el freno. Ambos fueron lanzados hacia adelante y sintieron como el cinturón de seguridad los sujetaba.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione asustada —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El muchacho no respondió. Solo giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana; Hermione extrañada, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a donde estaba Harry también mirando. Ambos no sabían que decir, a lo lejos, donde estaba el Mar de Noruega, una gigantesca esfera negra cortada a la mitad como si la hubieran cortado con un cuchillo gigantesco y hubieran permitido que uno de los lados se deslizara sutilmente dando una expresión sumamente grotesca.

—Harry… ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione asustada.

—Lo que causó que todos murieran… el útero de la vida el lugar a donde fueron todos… —contestó Harry observando la gigantesca y colosal esfera negra —. Yo… creo que deberíamos seguir.

—S-si… —agregó Hermione con duda.

Aunque habían visto el origen de todo y eso los hizo estar reticentes y pensativos, cuando llegó el horario del almuerzo parecían haber relajado. Buscaron el comedor de la universidad y tomaron algo de comida que no necesitaba calentarse, antes de continuar su búsqueda. Llegados al campus de la universidad ahí resultó en un problema más grande, do lo que esperaban. No sólo, uno podía perderse fácilmente si no sabía su camino a través de las calles de la ciudad, ya que Aberdeen era mucho, muchísimo más grande que Dufftown y eso daba como resultado de que la cantidad de choques de autos era mucho mayor.

Una vez llegaron al mapa del campus, se dirigieron directamente a la biblioteca. Por suerte para ellos, la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad y su biblioteca, al igual que el resto de casas de estudio, tenían una gran y gigantesca lugar en común. Con carritos, fueron a través de varios pisos repletos de libros, agarrando cada libro de eso que pensaron que tal vez eventualmente sería de utilidad: medicina, ingeniería, agronomía… al final, tenían casi una docena de cajas de libros, folders y materiales similares; tanto era que tenían para varias carreras y para estudiar en los próximos años. Pero como habían supuesto la biblioteca era demasiado especializada y en ninguna parte poseía libros o consejos de hágalo usted mismo, lo cual significaba, que tenían que volver a la ciudad otra vez y encontrar una publica o una tienda de libros.

Lo bueno sobre el tener que buscar libros básicos y generales sobre jardinería es que les dio oportunidad de juntar algunos suministros que no había en Dufftown; abrigó de mejor calidad, productos de higiene personal, herramientas y utensilios que podían ser necesarios. Lo malo fue que perdieron un montón de tiempo gracias a esta escalada adicional que no había sido prevista por ambos. Ya era media tarde cuando finalmente se fueron de Aberdeen. Ninguno de los dos miró la gigantesca esfera que estaba recostada sobre el Mar Noruego, algo el verla los hacía ambos sentirse asqueados.

—¿Crees que en algún momento todo va a volver a ser como antes? —preguntó Hermione súbitamente después de un largo silencio —. ¿Crees que los vamos a volver a ver; a Luna, a Neville, a George, a los Profesores, a Susan, a Hannah, a todos?

—Solo si sus corazones son lo suficientemente consientes; si la inventiva y la imaginación florecen para volver a imaginar sus cuerpos, entonces van a poder volver.

—¿Qu-quien te dijo eso? —preguntó Hermione confundida mirando a Harry.

—Luna…

Lentamente el auto comenzó a detener y Hermione que parecía estar nerviosa volvió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo que Luna? Harry… yo… ¿Por qué nos detenemos? —preguntó al ver que el auto se detenía.

—Hay un campo de trigo y tal vez una granja. —contestó con nerviosismo señalando a la izquierda.

—¿Y…? —preguntó Hermione casi por instinto.

—Bueno, voy a necesitar harina para cocinar y para los fideos y demás. Y dado que no vi ninguna semilla para las cosechas en…

—¡Ah! —exclamó Hermione —, si, si, ya entendí ¿entonces que estamos esperando? Vamos agarrar algunos granos, para que podamos ir a casa por fin. —terminó con una sonrisa forzada.

Ambos salieron del auto, y luego de quince minutos encontraron el lugar. En uno de los cobertizos encontraron dos sacos grandes y pesados que con algo de esfuerzo llevaron entre los dos. Cuando fueron a buscar el segundo saco, un ruido salió de lo que parecía ser un cobertizo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Ahí, Harry —dijo señalando —. Escuché un ruido.

Ambos con algo de reticencia por lo que podían encontrar y frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad, fueron a donde provenía el ruido. De hecho, no era difícil escucharlo: fuertes chirridos, balidos y relinchidos venían de detrás de unas pesadas puertas. No perdieron el tiempo y abrieron las puertas de par en par; el silencio que se formó solo fue roto por un gemido lastimoso de Hermione que prácticamente se largó a llorar en el lugar. Dentro había animales y todos estaban muriendo de hambre después de varios días sin comida; algunos de ellos tenían heridas, ya sea por tratar de liberarse a sí mismo o incluso por medidas desesperadas como canibalismo por sus pares.

—¡Tenemos… tenemos que ayudarlos, Harry…! —exclamó Hermione —. No los podemos dejar así, no va a haber nadie para ayudarlos y van a morir.

En la cabeza de Hermione, y no por nada había sido fundadora de PEDDO, solo había imágenes de todo el mundo, animales, mascotas esperando que sus dueños regresaras, para que los alimentaran y los cuidaran y entonces, algo, no alguien al que no había pensado en mucho tiempo apareció: Crookshanks.

—¡Crookshanks, Harry! —gritó Hermione abrazando a Harry —. Lo dejé con los Weasley y ahora… ¡OH, POR MERLIN! ¡MI POBRE CROOKSHANKS!

—Mione… no podemos ir por todos lados y encargarte de cada ser vivo —dijo Harry suavemente y Hermione se sorprendió porque había entendido la idea que pasaba por su cabeza; si no lo podía hacer con Crookshanks, lo iba a hacer por todos los demás —. No podemos salvarlos… pero podríamos liberarlos para que vivan en libertad.

—Si, ya se… —contestó Hermione con dolor —. Lo sé muy bien… pero no puedo evitarlo, Harry… duele mucho. —agregó llorando.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, ambos fueron hasta las puertas, las abrieron una por una y liberaron a todos los animales que estaba sujetados. Aunque no los sacaron a fuera; ya no había razón para hacer eso. Ellos encontrarían su camino a la libertad, donde al menos iban a tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Las gallinas sin embargo fueron otra historia. Uno pensaría, que se cansaban y fácilmente quedaban exhaustas. Sin embargo, para diversión de Hermione que parecía más alegre al ver a Harry haciendo su mejor esfuerzo como Cazador de Gallinas, no hubo señal de agotamiento por los emplumados animales. Durante por lo menos media hora, las persiguió con impaciencia a través del corral, mientras que Hermione lo observaba divertida, pero al mismo tiempo parecía profundamente pensativa sobre su contraparte y por los últimos dichos de este. Finalmente, una no fue lo bastante rápida para escaparse entre sus dedos en el último momento.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry triunfal, levantando la ansiosa y forcejeando salvajemente ave en el aire —. ¡Atrapé a una!

—¿Harry…? —dijo Hermione divertida y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Sí?

—Ese es un gallo —contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza; soltando una leve risa ahogada ante la atontada cara de él, mientras perdía el agarre en el ave, la cual corrió inmediatamente a la esquina opuesta —. ¿Cómo planeas transportarlas de todas maneras? Eso es, ¿Sin que estén corriendo aleteando alrededor, o peor, en el auto?

—Uh… Yo… Supongo que con una jaula…

—Supuso que ibas a depender de mi para esto —dijo Hermione con un suspiro y un mejor humor que hacía minutos —. Espera un momento, ¿Sí?

Él solo asintió silenciosamente, antes de que ella se fuera. Tomó casi diez minutos hasta que regresó, cargando dos pequeñas jaulas y un obviamente bastante pesado saco que llevaba arrastrando atrás.

—Uhm… ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Mione? —preguntó Harry débilmente, pero no pudo saber si la mueca que obtuvo como respuesta se suponía que fuera un sí. Sin embargo, Hermione, haciendo una mueca molestia no dijo nada y siguió arrastrando hasta donde estaba la valla que separaba el corral del exterior —. Puedo entender lo de las jaulas. ¿Pero para que es el saco? —continuó él cuando se descargó enfrente de la valla.

—Es trigo… —contestó Hermione agitada —. Y, por cierto, ésta es una forma mucho más efectiva de capturar a las gallinas…

—Así que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con eso? —cuestionó Harry con duda.

—Un momento, ¿Acaso no era que los hombres se suponían que eran los grandes, ingeniosos cazadores? ¿No te enseñaron nada en la escuela antes ir a Hogwarts? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—No…, la educación que me daban los Dursley era mínima —contestó Harry con un tono cortante —, Dudley era el que recibía la mejor educación; mientras yo iba a una escuela publica el iba a las mejores escuelas privadas que podían pagar.

—Perdón, por haberlo mencionado —dijo Hermione con suavidad —. Yo no debí…, perdón.

—Esta bien, Mione. No te preocupes. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Bien, vamos a preparar una trampa.

Con una sonrisa colocó un montón de trigo en una jaula y la colocó al otro lado de donde estaba Harry. Repitió el procedimiento con la otra y después dándole un puñado a él hizo que hiciera un caminito hacia donde estaban las jaulas. No tomó mucho tiempo hasta que la primera de las hambrientas aves literalmente siguió el rastro directo hacia la jaula; sin saber que un segundo después, la puerta se había cerrado de golpe y había sido asegurada. A pesar de su salvaje protesta a sus temporales restringidas condiciones de vivienda, no fue suficiente para asustar a la segunda de sufrir el mismo destino.

—¿Ves? —dijo Hermione triunfa levantando las jaulas —. ¡Así se atrapa a algo que es demasiado rápido! ¡Ahora tomá el saco, para que podamos volver a casa!

—Si, querida… —dijo Harry con un susurró divertido. Abrió la reja y dejó el corral de gallinas; segundo por media docena de aves, curiosamente explorando su nueva libertad.

Ninguno de los dos sabía en ese momento que todos los animales que liberaban al no estar acostumbrados a una vida en libertad y habiendo sido criados por las comodidades que los humanos les entregaban, iban a morir al poco tiempo por aquellos que, desesperados por comida, estaban cazan a cualquiera que fuera demasiado descuidado. El mundo ya no era amigable para quien era débil, y ahora quienes eran las mascotas de antes, se había convertido en cazadores hambrientos.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando finalmente dejaron la granja y no tomó mucho para que fueran envueltos por la oscuridad de la noche. Por supuesto, como era obvio, esto no ayudaba en nada a la conducción; aún con las luces prendidas.

—¿Estás segura, de que este es el camino correcto? —cuestionó Harry después de unas cuantas horas de manejar a ciegas —. Creo que debimos girar a la izquierda tres vueltas antes…

—¡Se suponía que podías leer las señales sin problemas! —dijo Hermione enojada y nerviosa porque estaban perdidos —. Pensé que sabías por cual camino estábamos yendo.

—¿Entonces porque me dijiste que manejara por la derecha? —reprochó Harry.

—¡Se suponía que era una broma!

—¿Una… una broma? Yo… —dijo Harry, se interrumpió y frenando sin advertencia, apagó el motor.

—¿Por qué apagas el motor? —cuestionó Hermione.

—¿Sabes qué, Hermione? —murmuró él —. Fue un día largo y estoy… estoy muy cansado para que nos pongamos a pelear ¿Sí? Quiero decir, es tardo y; enfrentémoslo, estamos perdidos y es dudoso que podemos hallar el camino de vuelta en medio de la noche….

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Tenemos que dormir acá? ¿En el auto? ¿Ahora?

—Si. No vimos ninguna estructura ni edificio hace mucho tiempo, no creo que podamos encontrar una casa —contestó Harry, ajustó su asiento en posición horizontal y agregó —. Buenas noches, Hermione.

Sin decir nada, y enojada porque Harry le había echado la culpa, también colocó su asiento en posición horizontal y dándole la espalda a Harry también se acostó a dormir; las dudas sobre las cosas que había dicho él todavía persistían en su mente; Harry sabía más de lo que decía y necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber porque las cosas habían sucedido de esta manera.

Despertaron con el amanecer de la siguiente mañana, cuando el sol brilló a través de las ventanas y las gallinas se hicieron escuchar con un cloqueo audible y tenaz. Se volvió obvio que estaban más cerca de Dufftown de lo que creían; después de solo cinco minutos de manejar se encontraron con la primera señal que mostraba camino y apenas veinte minutos después, estaban de vuelta en su nuevo hogar. Hermione estaba, por decir poco, muy molesta con tal revelación. Tuvieron un desayuno bastante grande, preparado por Harry como forma de disculpa para luego comenzar a descargar la pick-up.

Los libros fueron simplemente dejados en la sala, para clasificarlos más tarde; los suministros extras fueron guardados en unos de los cuartos vacíos del primer piso, menos la comida, que necesitaba estar, si es que entraba, en el refrigerador. El trigo fue colocado junto con las otras simillas; mientras que las gallinas se quedaron con el más pequeño. No era mucho, pero en algún momento iban a tener que tener un verdadero gallinero; pero por ahora, parecían estar felices de salir de sus más bien apretadas jaulas.

El resto del día siguieron con un profundo silencio mientras que organizaban todos los libros que había; clasificando cual iba a ser necesitado para qué o si era necesitados del todo. Lo ultimo que hicieron fue organizar las tareas que cada uno iba a desempeñar; mientras que Hermione se iba a abocar a todo lo que se podría considerar técnico y teórico en lo cual había destacado en Hogwarts, y ahora eso se traducía a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ciencias duras como la ingeniería; ella se iba a encargar de que todo estuviera funcionando y trabajando como debería incluyendo las reparaciones.

Aunque una parte le molestase, Harry se auto designó las tareas domésticas como limpiar y cocinar en los cuales tenía experiencia. Además de que debía abocarse a que, cuando los suministros bajaran, proveer los bienes básicos como pan o fideos. En cuanto a la parte de jardinería, decidieron que ambos se iban a encargar de eso, ya que ninguno de ellos jamás había hecho algo como eso y, por lo tanto, ya que la experiencia de Harry solo se limitaba a las flores de su tía Petuña, ambos iban a tener que colaborar.

Y con eso, al menos ambos, consideraron tener todo resuelto por ahora. Tenían un nuevo hogar; tendrían comida y agua; iban a tener el conocimiento necesario. Tenían todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Pero había algo que todavía estaba sin resolver…

Hermione se acercó a la sala, mientras él miraba la puesta de sol a través de la ventana.

—Harry…, las cosas que sucedieron ayer y vienen sucediendo des hace algún tiempo, incluso antes de que todo esto sucediera. Creo que tenemos que hablar. Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo que necesitamos —dijo Hermione que era fijamente mirado por Harry. Su mano se abría y cerraba nerviosamente y bajó la vista —. Necesitamos hablar, ya no podemos y cerraba —. Necesitamos… tenemos que hablar. Se que dije después, pero hay muchas cosas que no se, que estoy seguro de que las sabes.

—Yo… creo que… —dijo Harry con nerviosismo y con su cuerpo tensionado —. Esta vez soy yo el que pide tiempo.

—No, Harry, tenemos que hablar. Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que sincerarnos; lo que sucedió ese día, nosotros, todo… hay muchas cosas que no sé.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Harry sin entender —. ¿Acaso tenemos problemas?

—Por favor, Harry —dijo Hermione casi con sarcasmo —. Comenzamos a estar juntos porque estábamos despechados, solos, y en medio del bosque; el chico con el que había empezado a salir, tu, nuestro mejor amigo, nos había abandonado y luego fue Ginny y… y nos sentíamos solos y desprotegidos. Seamos realistas, nunca fui el tipo de chica que te iba a gustar; yo siempre te quise, fuiste mi mejor amigo, pero fuiste injusto muchas veces conmigo. Y ahora estamos acá, solos en un mundo completamente acabado…

Harry estaba por decir algo, pero Hermione habló primero.

—Siempre preferiste chicas hermosas y nunca me tuviste en cuenta; Cho era hermosa al igual que Ginny y yo no tenía nada de eso. Y entonces decidí pasar pagina y estar con Ron, pero nos traicionó… y pasó todo y se que hay cosas que no me queres decir; que sabes que fue lo que pasó…

—Hermione… —susurró Harry.

—Me siento sola, Harry… —dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos —. Es como si todo esto fuera una mentira, como si solo estuviéramos juntos por despecho y se que al final nunca vas a amarme como yo lo hice…

—Yo… —dijo Harry bajando la mirada —, te amo —agregó sorprendiendo a Hermione —, pero soy responsable de que todas las cosas estén de esta manera, Hermione… Yo elegí que todos murieran, fue mi deseo el que hizo que todas las cosas terminaran de esta manera…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"La Experiencia Que Da El Tiempo"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, les dejo un nuevo capitulo del fic, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, leo todo y respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Aunque la relación entre Harry y Hermione parecía haber comenzado desde el principio del futuro, "Capitulo 2", en realidad como digo fue una mezcla de despecho, amor, desesperación y como lo dicen al final de este capitulo, ellos lo saben. Eso no significa que no se quieran, pero están llenos de dudas que van a ser mostradas en el capitulo 5.**

 **Nota 2: El sueño de Harry va a ser explicado a su debido tiempo y el porque aparece Luna.**

 **Nota 3: El próximo capitulo volvemos una vez más al cuarto año.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews:**

 **Eideard: Gracias por dejar un review. Oh, no te preocupes, yo también jajaja, me alegro de que este sea tu inspiración, te recomiendo si quieres que es mi otros fics, sobre todo El Orden Natural de Las Cosas, no es un Harrmonie, pero creo haber hecho varias cosas bien en ese fic. Es un fic largo que plantea muchas situaciones, si estas interesado, búscalo en mi perfil. También si necesitas ayuda eres libre de enviarme un PM y tal vez uno que otro consejo te puedo dar.**

 **Anita675: Gracias por dejar un review. Trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero estuvo con exámenes y eso absorbió la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Me alegró mucho que te haya atrapado el fic, no voy a escribir los demás años, el fic va principalmente de las vivencias de Harry y Hermione en un mundo en donde solo existen ellos, el cuarto año, funciona para catalizar ideas de este al fic que van a explicarse en el futuro y para explicar las cosas que hacen o porque actúan de una determinada manera. Saludos**

 **Drcomeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Bueno, si, lo son, nunca me cayeron bien, pero bueno jajaja. Ademas de que necesitaba borrarlos rápidamente del mapa, no me gusta escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. No, solo Ron y Ginny actuaron, el resto fueron leales. La cicatriz del rayo desapareció como las demás, lo voy a explicar en el capitulo 5.**

 **Adrit126: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias por considerarlo interesante. No te preocupes no tardo tanto en subir nuevos capítulos.**


	4. La Experiencia Que Da El Tiempo

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 _ **"**_ ** _La Experiencia Que Da El Tiempo_** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

—Yo no creo que hayas puesto tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. —dijo Luna sin que nadie le preguntara a Harry mientras desayunaban los tres juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Aun que un ceño enojado y un mal humor habían aparecido en Harry es día, el siguiente a la selección de capeones, sabiendo todo lo que iba a tener que soportar durante el transcurso del ese año, su expresión y ánimo, al menos para la atenta mirada de Hermione que se volvió dulce y cálida, como si de una madre se tratara, cambió completamente cuando Luna le dijo a él que no creía que había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego.

—Gracias, Luna —dijo Harry con una sonrisa revolviéndole el pelo a Luna haciendo que se riera —. De verdad es muy importante saber que tengo tu apoyo —agregó rodeándole los hombros con su brazo. Le besó la frente con cariño y mirándole con una sonrisa dijo —. Vas a prestarme ese enorme e inteligente cerebro para poder pasar las pruebas que vengan ¿No?

Luna, mostrando sus blancos dientes, sonrió en forma de respuesta con las mejillas totalmente teñidas de rojo.

—Creo que vamos a tener que utilizar nuestros cerebros para evitar que se mate con alguna tontería, ¿No crees, Luna? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa cálida.

Ella asintió. El desayuno transcurrió con cierta lentitud y mientras todos parecían estar en un cómodo silencio Luna preguntó.

—¿Hace cuánto que están juntos? —y sin esperar respuesta y con cierta suavidad agregó—. Es como si se conocieran de siempre, me hacen acordar a cuando mi mamá estaba viva… antes de que ella se fuera; junto con mi papá actuaban igual que ustedes.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Nos creerías si te dijera que hace mucho tiempo que estamos juntos? Más del que todo el mundo cree —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —. Y con respecto a lo otro… bueno, creo que te ganaste con creces el que te tratemos de la forma más amorosa posible.

—¿Me lo gané con creces? —preguntó Luna sin entender —. Pero yo no hice nada, ustedes fueron los que hicieron…

Hermione le tapó los labios con el dedo índice y con una sonrisa dijo.

—Confía en nosotros, no hiciste nada, ahora. Pero estoy segura de que vas a hacer más que todos los demás. Puedo ver a través de tus ojos, Luna, se que sos una buena persona y que nunca nos dañarías ni traicionarías, por eso es por lo que queríamos que fueras nuestra amiga. Porque sabemos que sos una gran persona y en talentosa bruja. Confía en mí.

Luna no supo qué decir.

—Confía en ella —dijo Harry, Luna lo miró —. Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que ella siempre tiene la razón, aun cuando está equivocada, siempre tiene la razón. —agregó guiñándole el ojo.

Mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras, lograron divisar como las insignias grades y verdes con letras rojas y brillantes. No tardaron mucho en bajar las escaleras y encontrar a un grupo de Slytherin que esperaba fuera del aula; cada uno con una de las insignias; ya lo habían hablado y habían decidido no hacerle caso, pero eso no quería decir que no se iban a poder divertir mientras tanto.

Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY:

¡El AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!

—¿Te gustan Potter? —preguntó Malfoy en voz muy alta, Harry lo miró de forma divertida al igual que Hermione —. Y eso no es todo, ¡Mira!

POTTER APESTA

—Son ciertamente ingeniosas, Draco —contestó Harry divertido haciendo que Malfoy quedará completamente paralizado —. Debo decir que te recomendaría que gastaras tu tiempo en mejorar, pero cada uno hace lo que quiere con su vida. Y… ciertamente, debería disculparme; cuando nos conocimos te traté de una forma despectiva y los siguientes años, sé que no tuvimos la mejor relación, pero tenías razón al decirme que no debía hacerme amigo de determinadas personas; sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo de la clase de familias, pero tenías razón de que no debía haberme hecho amigo de Ron Weasley…

Hermione le sonrió a Draco divertida y tomó el brazo de Harry y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta. Nadie entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba.

—Yo…, ¿Por qué…? —balbuceó Draco sorprendido.

Harry y Hermione se detuvieron, él miró hacia el Slytherin.

—¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? —preguntó Harry de forma retórica —. Porque se que en el fondo sos una buena persona —Draco abrió grande los ojos —. Se que queres a tu familia; respetas a tu padre, pero le tenes miedo, aunque yo también le tendría miedo, siempre está con esa expresión de seriedad. Pero estoy seguro de que se preocupa por su familia por sobre todas las cosas. También se que amas a tu madre con locura y que ella se preocupa mucho por vos y que harías cualquier cosa por tal de que estuviera a salvo… Se que haces idioteces, Draco, pero en el fondo si tuvieras que tomar una decisión, se que elegirías hacer lo correcto… Pero todo eso no quita que no crea que tu pensamiento de pureza racial es una idiotez.

Harry no dijo más nada y entró al aula junto con Hermione; se sentaron en el lugar que siempre utilizaban, mientras veían a Ron ir lo más lejos posible de ellos y entonces Snape entró por la puerta haciendo ondear su túnica de manera teatral.

—¡Antídotos! —dijo Snape, mirándolos a todos con sus fríos ojos negros —. Ahora deben preparar sus recetas. Quiero que la elaboren con mucho cuidado, y luego elegiremos a alguien en quien probarlas…

Los ojos de Snape se posaron en Harry que solo le sonrió haciendo que el hombree se arqueara una ceja. Lentamente todos comenzaron a trabajar, pero a mitad de la clase llamaron a la puerta. Era Colín Creevey, entró en el aula, sonrió a Harry y fue hacia la mesa de Snape.

—¿Sí? —preguntó éste de forma seca.

—Disculpe, Señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter arriba.

Snape miró molestó a Colin y clavó sus ojos en Harry. Harry abrió grande los ojos y casi de forma imperceptible negó con la cabeza. Snape levantó una ceja ante esta expresión.

—A Potter todavía le queda otra hora de Pociones —contestó Snape con frialdad —. Subirá cuando la clase haya concluido.

Colin se ruborizó.

—Señor…, el señor Bagman quiere que vaya —dijo muy nervioso —. Tiene que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos…

—No te preocupes, Colin —dijo Harry sin mirar a Colin ni a Snape, concentrado en su poción —… la foto va a ser luego de la comprobación de varitas y hasta que llegue Ollivander va a tardar un tiempo. Puedo ir luego.

Snape miró a Harry como si el hijo de su enemigo declarado estuviera completamente loco.

—Muy bien —replicó Snape serió —, Señor Potter, puede retirarse… —Harry se levantó y molestó, guardo sus cosas y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Hermione y siguió a Colín.

 **~0~0~**

Harry tocó la puerta y, con cara de aburrimiento, entró.

Era un aula bastante pequeña. Habían retirado hacia el fondo la mayoría de las mesas para dejar un amplio espacio en el medio. La pizarra estaba cubierta por una especie de tela roja de terciopelo. Harry vio a Ludo Bagman que hablaba con una bruja que él no conocía, que llevaba una túnica de color fucsia.

Como siempre, Viktor Krum estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban. Bagman vio de pronto a Harry, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó como si estuviera dando saltos.

—¡Ah, acá estas! ¡El campeón número cuatro! Entra, Harry, entra… No hay de qué preocuparse, no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de varitas. Los demás miembros del tribunal van a llegar enseguida…

—Si, lo sé. —dijo Harry con aburrimiento.

—Oh, bueno. Tenemos que comprobar que sus varitas estén en perfectas condiciones, que no dan ningún problema. Como saben, son las herramientas más importantes con que van a contar en las pruebas que tienen por delante —explicó Bagman —. El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con Dumbledore. Luego va a haber una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita Skeeter —añadió señalando con un gesto a la bruja de túnica de color fucsia —. Va a escribir para El Profeta un pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo.

—A lo mejor no tan pequeño, Ludo. —apuntó Rita Skeeter mirando a Harry.

Ya la conocía, y la seguía odiando, pero esta vez tenía el poder; tenía un peinado lleno de rizos dorados muy elaborados y curiosamente rígidos que ofrecían un extraño contraste con su rostro de fuerte mandíbula; llevaba unas gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas, y los gruesos dedos —que agarraban un bolso de piel de cocodrilo —terminaban en unas uñas largas, pintadas de color rojo.

—Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con Harry antes de que empiece la ceremonia —le dijo a Bagman sin a partir los ojos de Harry —. El más joven de los campeones, ya sabes… Por darle un poco más de gracia a la cosa.

A Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Oh por favor, Señora Skeeter —dijo con un leve dejo de sarcasmo —, comience con Fleur, las damas primero. —agregó Harry con una falsa sonrisa.

—Oh, por supuesto, la caballerosidad, ante todo. —dijo Bagman con una sonrisa.

Rita miró a Bagman con una sonrisa forzosa y asintió. Harry sonrió triunfante y vio como Fleur era arrastrada por Skeeter a otra sala. Quince minutos después una fastidiada Fleur volvió y Rita fue hasta donde estaba Harry, cuando la mujer estaba por agarrar a Harry las puertas de la sala se abrieron, Albus Dumbledore entró y camino hacia Harry.

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó Rita Skeeter, aparentemente encantada —¿Cómo estás? —saludó ella, tendiéndole la mano a Dumbledore —. Supongo que leíste mi artículo del verano sobre el Congreso de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, ¿No?

—Francamente repugnante —contestó Dumbledore, mirando a Rita con molestia —. Disfruté especialmente la descripción que hiciste de mi como un imbécil obsoleto.

Harry miró fijamente a Dumbledore y subió las barreras mentales que había aprendido hacía ya tantos años con Snape; Dumbledore no podía entrometerse, al menos no todavía. Rita Skeeter no pareció avergonzarse lo más mínimo.

—Sólo me refería a que algunas de tus ideas son un poco anticuadas, Dumbledore, y que muchos magos de la calle…

—Me encantaría oír los razonamientos que justifican tus modales, Rita —la interrumpió Dumbledore, con molestia —, pero me temo que vamos a tenerlo que dejar para más tarde. Está a punto de empezar la comprobación de las varitas, y no puede tener lugar si uno de los campeones está a punto de ser arrastrado a una entrevista…

—Por supuesto señor —dijo Harry —, tenemos que respetar los tiempo y protocolos ¿No?

—Por supuesto Harry, por supuesto. —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Contentó de no tener que estar con Rita Skeeter, Harry esperó junto con los demás campeones, cinco minutos pasaron y llegaron los Directores Karkarov y Maxime, junto con el señor Crouch se sentaron en un largo escritorio que tenía un mantel junto con Ludo Bagman. Rita tomó asiento en un rincón y Harry vio como un pergamino y una pluma salía volando.

—Permítanme que les presente al señor Ollivander —dijo Dumbledore ocupando un lugar en donde estaban los demás jueces y dirigiéndose a los campeones —. Se va a encargar de comprobar sus varitas para asegurarse de que están en buenas condiciones antes del Torneo.

Harry sintió a Ollivander entrar por la puerta y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia Fleur.

—Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿Podría venir usted en primer lugar? —dijo Ollivander.

Fleur fue hasta el centro del aula y le dio su varita a Ollivander.

Como si fuera una batuta, el mago la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella salieron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acerco a los ojos y la miró detenidamente.

—Si —murmuró —, veinticinco centímetros… rígida… palisandro… y contiene… ¡Dios mío!...

—Un pelo de la cabeza de una vela —dijo Fleur —, una de mis abuelas.

Harry sonrió, ante los recuerdos y luego miró a Dumbledore que estaba anotando los datos de la varita de Fleur.

—Si —confirmó el señor Ollivander —, sí. Nunca use pelo de veela. Me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales. Pero a cada uno la suya, y si ésta le viene bien a usted…

Pasó los dedos por la varita, por lo que parecía estaba tratando de buscar rajaduras o golpes en la madera. Luego dijo.

—¡Orchideous! —de la punta de la varita brotó un ramo de flores —. Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso —declaró, agarrando las flores y ofreciéndoselas a Fleur junto con la varita —. Señor Diggory, ahora usted.

Fleur volvió a su asiento.

—¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor Ollivander con mucho entusiasmo —. Si, la recuerdo bien. Contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho. Debía de medir 2 metros. Casi me clava el cuerpo cuando le corté la cola. Treinta centímetros y medio… madera de fresno… agradablemente flexible. Está en muy buenas condiciones… ¿La trata usted con regularidad?

—Le saque brillo anoche —dijo Cedric con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió cuando vio su propia varita, esta era una de esas cosas que lo habían mortificado cuando había dado el Torneo por primera vez, así que por más frívolo que le pareciera, también le había sacado brillo durante la noche. El señor Ollivander hizo salir de la varita de Cedric una serie de anillos de humo plateado miro satisfecho y devolvió la varita.

—Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad…

Krum caminó a paso serio hasta donde estaba Ollivander. Sacó la varita y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—mmm —dijo Ollivander —, ésta la hizo Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo… sin embargo…

Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de hacer girar ante sus ojos.

—Si… ¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón? —preguntó Ollivander a Krum que asintió —. Bastante más gruesa de lo usual… bastante rígida… veintiséis centímetros… ¡Avis!

Una bandada de pájaros salió en un estallido disparado hacia la ventana abierta.

—Bien —dijo el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum —. Ahora queda… ah, Señor Potter. Veintiocho centímetros… bonita y flexible, al igual que su contraparte… acebo… acebo… pluma de fénix, imposible olvidar una de mis mejores varitas —Ollivander quedó un largo rato observando la varita y luego lo miró a él; se la devolvió —. Es extraño, esta en perfectas condiciones, pero es como si la varita llorara, no se como explicarlo, como si estuviera triste. Señor Potter, podría hacer un hechizo.

Harry miró desconfiado por un momento, bajó la vista y observó la varita en su mano. Todos lo miraban expectantes y por un momento su mente se sintió confundida; levantó la mano que empuñaba la varita y recitó el primer hechizo que se le había venido a la mente.

—Expecto Patronum…

De la punta de la varita de Harry salió un chorro azul; muchos, como por ejemplo Dumbledore y Harry esperaban un poderoso ciervo, pero nada salió. Una pequeña esfera quedó suspendida en el aire que luego se transformó en un grupo de mariposas que revolotearon alrededor de Harry. Se veían pequeñas, frágiles y azuladas; Harry sintió como sus ojos intentaban llenarse de lágrimas.

Dumbledore miró fijamente a Harry.

—Luna… —susurró Harry con dolor en un tono que solo él pudo escuchar.

—La varita está en perfecto estado y funcionamiento. —dijo Ollivander con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias a todos —dijo Dumbledore, levantándose —. Ya pueden regresar a clase. O tal vez sería más practico ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que terminen…

—¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos! —gritó Bagman —. Todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal.

Las fotografías llevaron algo de tiempo. No importaba dónde se pusiera Madame Maxime, le quitaba la luz a todo el mundo, y el fotógrafo no sabía dónde pararse para que ella entrara en la foto. Por último, se tuvo que sentar mientras los demás se quedaban de pie a su alrededor. Karkarov se empeñaba en enroscar su barba con el dedo para que se quedar curvada. Krum, quien supuestamente debería estar acostumbrado, estaba en el lugar más oculto de todo. Harry se había colocado al lado de Dumbledore mientras que Fleur se puso en el centro al lado de Cedric. Rita intentó arrastrar a Harry al centro, pero este se resistió y recibió una mirada furiosa de la bruja. Luego de un tiempo finalmente salió la dichosa foto, Skeeter insistió en fotos individuales, pero cuando buscaron a Harry, él había desaparecido.

Harry bajo rápidamente y algo desesperado hasta el Gran Comedor, cuando llegó Hermione y Luna lo estaban esperando. Su mirada era ausente.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione dudosa cuando se quedaron solos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Mi… Patronus —susurró Harry a Hermione comenzando a derramar lágrimas —, se cambió. Antes era un ciervo como él de mi padre y ahora… son mariposas, como las que dibujaba Luna…

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos con sorpresa y vio como Harry hacia el Encantamiento Patronus, viendo ella también las pequeñas mariposas volar por la sala. Instintivamente abrazó a Harry que escondió su rostro en el pecho de la chica. El dolor que ambos sentían explotó en ambos, ninguno fue a dormir esa noche; ninguno podía, solamente se recostaron juntos abrazados en el sofá, solos en la noche.

—La extraño mucho, Hermione… —susurró Harry sin dejar a Hermione.

—Yo también, Harry… —dijo Hermione llorando —. Pero… no podemos, no pudimos hacer nada, no sabíamos que las cosas iban a suceder de esta manera; yo quisiera estar nuevamente allá. Éramos felices a pesar de todo…

 **~0~0~**

El recibir la respuesta de Sirius no le había caído nada bien; al otro día, junto con Hermione luego de haber estado llorando durante toda la noche y emocional y físicamente estaban completamente agotados. Sin embargo, por medio de un hechizo el día 22 de noviembre se iba a comunicar con Sirius, necesitaban reunirse con él en algún momento; había comenzado el tiempo en donde iban a tener que involucrar a distintas personas para poder juntar todos los Horrocruxes y eliminarlos todos al mismo tiempo antes del regreso de Voldemort; ninguno de los dos sabía si él sentía la destrucción de alguno, de alguna manera había dudado la última vez y los fue a revisar y ahora no podían arriesgarse. Sabían dónde estaba la Diadema, el Guardapelo, la Copa, el Anillo, iba a poder asesinar a Nagini cuando estuviera en el Cementerio y él… solo debía morir otra vez.

A pesar de todo, las cosas no fueron mejores gracias al artículo de El Profeta que si Harry lo pudiera resumir seria en un:

.

 _Harry Potter, un muchacho arrogante y pretencioso de su talento mágico no dudo en fanfarronearse de su potencial… Si, a esta humilde reportera le hubiera preguntado cómo pensaría que sería encontrarse con El-Niño-Que-Vivió, hubiera imaginado a un muchacho sensible y golpeado por la vida y no a un muchacho impertinente y maleducado… Hasta sería posible comparar su actitud con aquel que venció…_

 _Sin embargo, según me han contado mis fuentes confidenciales dentro de Hogwarts, toda esta actitud altanera de Harry Potter se debe a su repentino cambio de actitud. Según me han informado Harry Potter tiene como nueva novia a nacida de muggles, Hermione Granger. Una amiga de la infancia que se jacta de su inteligencia; es pretenciosa y maleducada según me informaron mis fuentes ¿Sera acaso esta muchacha la responsable de la actitud y forma de ser actual de Harry Potter y de que haya cortado amistad con su antiguo amigo Ron Weasley? ¿Qué solo esta muchachita lo único que desea es ascender utilizando la fama de su reciente novio?... ciertamente es difícil de saber, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá..._

 _._

Los días pasaron con cierta lentitud para Harry, la sorpresa de Hagrid cuando le dijo que ya sabía sobre los dragones que había traído Charly fue tal que el semigigante se dio vuelta y se fue caminando a mitad de semana; había pensado en que hacer y utilizar nuevamente la Saeta de Fuego era una idea válida, pero al mismo tiempo era sencillamente un suicidio, como bien claro se lo había dicho Hermione. Rápidamente comenzó a descartar ideas; hechizos de destrucción como Bombarda, quedaban completamente descartados, era ya conocido la dureza de su piel y su resistencia a la magia, magia ilusoria no iba a ser muy útil, podía llegar a poner nervioso al dragón y podían llegar a hacer que las cosas se pusieran aún más complicadas. Luna, de forma inocente, le dijo que intentara hablar con el dragón, pero esa idea era descabellada y el parsel no iba a funcionar con el gigantesco animal. Al menos así habían puesto en práctica, cuando Hermione invocó una lagartija y no le pudo responder a Harry; al final era básico, el parsel solo servía con serpientes.

Por eso, ahora que Hermione tenía Runa Antiguas, él caminaba pensativo con una sola idea y con una sola persona que le podía recomendar que hacer; Minerva McGonagall. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de la oficina de la Profesora y con algo de duda tocó.

—Adelante. —dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

—Permiso, Profesora McGonagall. —dijo Harry pasando.

La Profesora McGonagall, levantó la mirada y observó a Harry con cierta atención; entre los Profesores, al menos los más allegados a Dumbledore, habían detectado cambios de personalidad y magia en el muchacho y aunque no lo dijera, a él junto con Hermione había sido puestos bajo vigilancia. La mujer dejó lo que estaba haciendo y por un momento dudó si tomar o no su varita, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Potter? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall mirando fijamente a Harry.

—Si, hay algo que creo que me podría ayudar, ¿Puedo? —preguntó pidiendo sentarse.

—Claro.

—La próxima prueba, son Dragones, tengo que enfrentarme a uno —dijo Harry con sinceridad haciendo que la Profesora McGonagall se sorprendiera —. Me enteré que Charly Weasley trajo varios de Rumania; los dragones, reptiles y perteneciente a la familia de las serpientes, son de los animales más grandes y poderosos que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Increíblemente antiguos y con habilidades mágicas únicas. El Ministerio de Magia los considera como criaturas XXXXX, con fama de asesinar magos, imposibles de domesticar o con requerimientos de mucha experiencia y conocimientos especiales. La piel es increíblemente dura y resistente a la mayoría de los hechizos, su única debilidad son sus ojos.

—Si, Potter, lo sé —afirmó la Profesora McGonagall —. También estudie en Hogwarts —agregó con cierta molestia.

Harry se rio levemente.

—Son cuatro; un Bola de Fuego Chino, que mide aproximadamente ocho metros de alto, nativos de Asia, se los reconoce por sus escamas rojizas y pesan entre tres y cuatro toneladas. Son muy agresivos y sus huevos tienen un color carmesí brillante moteado de amarillo dorado. Un Hocicorto Sueco, mide aproximadamente siete metros de alto, nativos de Suecia en las regiones más montañosas y deshabitadas, se los reconoce por sus escamas azul plateado, pesan entre tres y cuatro toneladas. Es el dragón que menos muertes causo, pero esto es debido a su lugar de origen. Son agresivos y sus huevos tiene un color plateado. Un Gales Verde Común, mide aproximadamente cuatro metros de alto, nativos de las Islas de Gales, se los reconoce por sus escamas verde hoja y pesan entre una y dos toneladas. Es el dragón menos agresivo de todos y por ende el menos peligroso. Sus huevos son de color blanco verdusco. Y por último Colacuerno Hungaro, mide aproximadamente quince metros de alto, nativos de Hungría, se los reconoce por sus escamas negras, una cola con púas, y los cuernos de bronce que sobresalen de su cabeza, pesan entre cuatro y cinco toneladas. Son la especie de dragón más peligroso y agresivos que existe. Sus huevos son de color marrón.

—No voy a preguntarte sobre como te enteraste, pero veo que te encargaste de investigarlos, ¿O fue la señorita Granger? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall.

—No, no fue Hermione, fue Luna —contestó Harry haciendo que la Profesora arqueara una ceja —. Nadie la toma enserio, pero sabe muchísimo sobre animales mágicos y a pesar de que sus ideas son extravagantes como por ejemplo que hablé con los dragones con parsel, lo cual falló terriblemente cuando lo intentamos con otro reptil, es mucho más inteligente que yo y tiene un pensamiento lateral que Hermione no tiene y…

—Que quede claro, Potter que yo no puedo ayudarte… —interrumpió la Profesora McGonagall.

—Si, ya lo sé. —interrumpió esta vez Harry.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó la Profesora seria.

—Necesito una autorización para entrar a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la mujer con seriedad y mirando fijamente a su león.

—Hay un hechizo que me puede ayudar a derrotar fácilmente a un dragón.

—¿Cuál?

—Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de la Bomba de Cristal, es un hechizo…

—Conozco el hechizo, Potter —dijo Minerva seria —. Es un hechizo antiguo que se usaba cuando los magos todavía peleaban con los muggles, pertenece a la rama de las transformaciones y no esta bien visto y hasta roza los limites de la magia negra. No es algo que se vea normalmente y es extremadamente peligroso ¿Por qué debería permitirte aprenderlo? ¿Quién te dio la idea?

—Hermione —contestó Harry serio —. Lo escuché de ella cuando estudiábamos para Historia de la Magia; no voy a usarlo para demoler Hogwarts, solo quiero hacer que el dragón caiga en una trampa y no se pueda mover. Sería más fácil para mí asesinarlo apuntándole a los ojos con la Maldición Asesina que nos enseñó el Profesor Moody…

—Voy a serte sincera Potter —dijo Minerva mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos —. Se en que libro esta ese hechizo, no es algo que te permitiría estudiar, pero estoy seguro de que Granger no te va a dejar hacer ninguna locura. Pero para darte permiso de aprender ese hechizo, antes quiero que me contestes una pregunta —Harry asintió —. ¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió a ambos? Tu patronus cambió y eso solo significa que tuviste un trauma emocional muy grande; se alejaron de Weasley y se acercaron a Lovegood; parecen más centrados en sus estudios, pero al mismo tiempo sus miradas son tristes y ausentes; parecen más maduros, es como si no tuvieran catorce años, sino más; como si hubieran visto muchas cosas en su vida.

Harry titubeó.

—Perdimos algo muy importante, Profesora McGonagall y nos dimos cuenta de que Ron no era la persona que creíamos. —susurró Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Qué fue lo que perdieron? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall preocupada —. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo para recuperarlo?

—No… —dijo Harry con la voz rota y una mirada terriblemente triste que hizo que la Profesora McGonagall se sintiera miserable —. Nadie puede ayudarnos, ¿Podría darme la autorización, por favor?

—Claro…

La Profesora Minerva McGonagall escribió una breve nota y puso la punta de su varita sobre el pergamino haciendo que apareciera su firma; se la entregó a Harry que agradeció y lentamente fue hacia la puerta.

—Potter… —llamó la Profesora McGonagall con un tono suave y dulce—, Harry, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos a ambos, por favor díganmelo, ¿Sí?

Harry asintió.

 **~0~0~**

Los días pasaron rápido y sin pausa, ambos pudieron hablar con Sirius y le presentaron a Luna que pareció disfrutar de la llamada por la chimenea. Pero como había pasado la primera vez Sirius solo pudo hablar un breve momento; el corazón de Harry estaba partido al volver a escucharlo, era extraño para él, habían pasado muchos años desde su muerte y sin embargo seguía doliendo como la primera vez. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y quería hacerlo rápido, tenía mucho por planificar y eso solo era posible cuando todos se hubieran ido luego del baile de navidad.

Como la primera vez, durmió extremadamente poco. Mentalmente repasaba todos y cada uno de los hechizos que sabía y el que había aprendido que le iba a dar la llave de la victoria; ahora tocaba pensar, no actuar de forma impulsiva. Cada cosa iba a suceder según lo planeado, ellos solo debían actuar con cambios ocultos y si eran a viva luz, debían ser perfectamente irrelevantes y que no afectarán la realidad misma. Ya lo habían reflexionado, y el que hubieran vuelto, el que hubieran hecho cambios significaba dos cosas, o todo el futuro podría cambiar o se había creado una nueva línea temporal cuando habían vuelto, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, no era realmente de su interés, por ahora todas las cosas sucedían según lo habían vivido.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, no vio a quien tenía delante, sin querer chocó a Cedric y ambos cayeron al suelo. Los Hufflepuff que estaba a su alrededor lo vieron con molestia, como si intentara sabotear a su campeón, pero él los ignoró completamente y vio a Cedric a los ojos, que al igual que él, estaba completamente sumergido en un estado de pánico silencioso.

—Dragones —dijo Harry, todo debía darse como había sido gestado —. Un Bola de Fuego Chino, un Colacuerno Hungaro, un Hocicorto Sueco y un Galés Verde Común. Hay que burlarlos, esa es la prueba de valor que tenemos. Seguramente Fleur y Viktor ya lo saben creo que hay que equilibrar la balanza.

Cedric quedó completamente paralizado.

—Nunca tuvimos esta conversación. —dijo Harry con rapidez para luego irse.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención a Moody que parecía llamarlo, solo quería pasar el tiempo con Hermione. Salió de las inmediaciones del castillo y rápidamente se dirigió a los bordes del bosque prohibido, detrás de un gran y grueso árbol se encontró a Hermione. No tardó mucho en, con un poco de violencia, comenzar a besarla con una fogosidad que estaba reprimida desde él ultimo tiempo. Las manos de muchacho comenzaron a explorar todo lo que podían tocar, todo era más pequeño de lo que recordaba, pero las ganas no cesaban.

—¿Tantas ganas tenes de hacerlo con mi cuerpo de catorce años? —preguntó Hermione con las piernas enrolladas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y contra el árbol

—No tenes una idea, las ganas que tengo de hacerlo ahora mismo, pero odio este cuerpo, quisiera tener el que tenía cuando teníamos diecisiete o veinte. —dijo Harry con una mano en uno de los glúteos de Hermione y otro en uno de sus pechos, mientras besaba el cuello de la muchacha.

—Si, yo también —susurró Hermione con excitación —, odio que todos los lugares haya gente vigilándonos. Aunque…

—¿Aun qué? —preguntó Harry con desesperación.

—Podríamos usar la Sala de Menesteres… estoy segura de que si le pedimos una habitación podría darnos una, pero no creo que sea prudente abrirla antes de tiempo, alguien podría vernos… además de que Moody nos vigila.

—Odio este maldito lugar —dijo Harry con molestia, Hermione se bajó de él y lo miró fijamente —. Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como vivíamos, sin preocupaciones, sin un loco detrás de mi cabeza. Es lindo volver a ver a Fred, George, Neville, Luna, pero…

—Yo también la extraño… —interrumpió Hermione abrazando a Harry.

—Minerva ya se dio cuenta de nuestro cambio —dijo Harry —, y por ende también lo debe haber hecho el Director Dumbledore y el Profesor Snape… nos estamos quedando sin tiempo y mi Patronus cambió… ahora es como las mariposas que miraba Luna en el jardín, son idénticas…

Al día siguiente las clases se interrumpieron al medio día, Harry no había ido a ninguna. Todo el tiempo lo pasó meditando consigo mismo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hermione junto con la Profesora McGonagall se acercaron y lo único que pudieron observar fue a Harry ya con el uniforme puesto mirando hacia la nada mientras movía su varita entre los dedos. Sin decir nada, la Gryffindor tomó a Harry del brazo y salieron con la Profesora para encontrarse con Luna que, con una sonrisa, dijo.

—Suerte Harry, estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer muy bien.

—Gracias, Luna. —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Granger, señorita Lovegood, es hora de que vayan a las gradas, en un momento voy con ustedes. —dijo al Profesora McGonagall.

Ambas asintieron.

—Luna podrías adelantarte. —dijo Hermione, ella con una sonrisa asintió, aunque no lo pareciera la Gryffindor estaba, nuevamente hecha un manojo de nervios.

La Profesora McGonagall dio unos pasos y hacia adelante y les dio privacidad.

Hermione suspiró y aprontando sus labios miró a Harry a los ojos, levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Harry, él tomó la mano y la llevó hasta sus labios dándole un tierno beso en la palma. Ella volvió a suspirar con angustia.

—Te amo Harry. —dijo Hermione en un tono angustiante mientras acercaba sus labios a los del muchacho.

—Yo también te amo. —terminó él rompiendo la distancia.

Ambos solo se besaron tiernamente, como si fueran una pareja de toda la vida. Volvió a besar castamente a Harry y se fue con Luna. ÉL solo caminó hasta donde estaba una nerviosa Profesora y comenzaron a caminar.

—Potter… tené la cabeza serena, todo va a salir bien, estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer excelentemente —dijo la Profesora con nerviosismo —. Si no hiciste explotar Hogwarts estoy segura de que él hechizo te va a salir como esperabas.

Harry asintió.

La Jefa de La Casa lo miró con duda, pero le respondió con un asentimiento. Cuando llegaron a la carpa donde estaban los demás campeones la Profesora con voz temblorosa dijo.

—Tenes que entrar con los demás campeones y esperar tu turno. El señor Bagman está dentro. Él te va a explicar lo que tenes que hacer… Buena suerte.

Dentro Fleur Delacour estaba sentada en un rincón, sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. No parecía ni remotamente a como era antes, se la veía pálida y sudorosa. El aspecto de Viktor Krum era parecido mientras que Cedric paseaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Cuando vio a Harry entrar, le dio una leve sonrisa que el correspondió.

—¡Harry! ¡Bien! —dijo Bagman muy contento, mirándolo —. ¡Veni, veni, ponete cómodo!

De pie, en medio de los pálidos campeones, Bagman dijo.

—Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos… ¡Es hora de ponerlos al corriente! —declaró Bagman con alegría —. Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, les voy a ofrecer esta bolsa a cada uno para que saquen una miniatura de aquello con lo que se tienen que enfrentar —dijo mostrándoles una bolsa de roja seda —. Hay diferentes… variedades, ya lo van a ver. Y tengo que decirle algo más… Ah, sí… ¡Su objetivo es agarrar un huevo de oro!

Harry y Cedric asintieron. Fleur Delacour y Krum no reaccionaron en absoluto. No paso mucho tiempo para que todos escucharan cientos y cientos de pasos de personas que hablaban emocionada, reían, bromeaban. Bagman abrió la bolsa roja de seda.

—Las damas primero. —dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur.

Ella metió una mano temblorosa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: Un Galés Verde. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número dos. Y Harry estuvo seguro, por el hecho de que Fleur no mostró sorpresa que Madame Maxime le había dicho lo que le esperaba. Lo mismo pasó con Krum, que sacó el Bola de Fuego Chino con el número tres. Krum ni siquiera parpadeó. Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el Hocicorto Sueco de color azul plateado con el número uno atado al cuello. Harry maldijo a todos los dioses por saber lo que le quedaba. Cuando Harry metió la mano sacó al Colacuerno Húngaro con el número cuatro.

—¡Bueno, ahí lo tienen! —dijo Bagman —. Sacaron cada uno el dragón con el que les tocará enfrentarse, y el número es el orden en que van a salir. Yo voy a tener que dejarlos porque soy el comentador. Diggory, sos el primero. Vas a tener que salir cuando escuches el silbato.

Bagman salió de la tienda y Harry miró a Cedric que salía, con la cara verde. Harry le deseo suerte y él le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Unos segundos después escucharon el bramido de la multitud, señal que Cedric acababa de entrar en el estadio. Harry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos comenzando a meditar. Luego de quince minutos, Harry escuchó nuevamente un bramido ensordecedor que solo podía significar que Cedric había conseguido el huevo de oro.

—¡Uno menos, y quedan tres! —gritó Bagman —. ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad!

Fleur temblaba de arriba abajo. Salió de la tienda erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza. Se repitió el mismo proceso. Diez minutos después Harry escuchó la multitud que volvía a aplaudir con fuerza. También Fleur debía de haberlo logrado. Se hizo una pausa mientras los jueces punteaban a Fleur.

—¡Y aparece el señor Krum! —anunció Bagman cuando salía Viktor dejando a Harry completamente solo.

Las palabras de aliento y afecto de todos resonaron en su cabeza, estaba seguro. Después de 10 minutos la multitud grito nuevamente. Viktor Krum había logrado agarrar el huevo. Harry con una extraña decisión y seguridad se levantó y salió de la carpa.

Harry escuchó su nombre y salió. Desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto, lo miraban cientos de personas. Y en la otra punta del terreno el Colacuerno Húngaro que lo miraba desafiante y enojado. La multitud gritaba, pero se enlazaban tantos comentarios que lo hacían inentendibles. Harry con seguridad sacó su varita y no muy lejos de una especie de fosa circular que había alrededor de todo el terreno; con un movimiento rápido apuntó a la Dragona y esta lo encaró. Una poderosa llamarada de fuego salió de la boca del animal que se diría rápidamente hacia donde estaba Harry; él por su parte gritó.

—¡Aqua Erupto!

Un inmenso chorro de agua salió disparado contra la llamarada y cuando ambos impactaron una explosión de vapor cubrió todo el lugar. Nadie era capaz de ver nada; Harry aprovechando el vapor tomó la primera roca que encontró y tocándola con la punta de su varita comenzó a recitar un encantamiento inentendible. Lo había practicado varias veces y todas había salido como quería, pero siempre lo había hecho bajo las protecciones de Hermione, estaba vez era diferente. Rápidamente se concentró y sintió como una ráfaga de aire formada por las alas de la Dragona hacia desaparecer todo el vapor; el animal se acercó rápidamente y, alejándose del huevo, se preparó para lanzar una nueva llamarada.

Nadie supo realmente lo que pasó, todos vieron como la dragona retiraba el cuerpo hacia atrás, con su boca repleta de dientes abierta mientras que una poderosa luz anaranjada aparecía de dentro de su garganta y entonces el caos. Los ojos de Harry se dilataron, y todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta; estiró el brazo y lanzó la roca que comenzó a brilla con un color blanquecino mientras se comenzaba a cristalizar como si se estuviera congelando. La roca cristalizada voló, Harry se dio vuelta y se tapó con su uniforme. La roca tocó el suelo y entonces, el suelo, elevando grandes pilares de tierra estalló; el agarre de la dragona al suelo se debilitó y esta trastabilló cayendo hacia un costado. El polvo se elevó y con cientos de destellos blancos gigantesco animal cayó en una especie de pozo que se había formado. Al mismo tiempo, la tierra comenzó a juntarse y el pozo comenzó a cerrarse encima de la dragona.

Lo único que quedó fue una dragona semi enterrada y que estaba completamente inmóvil y miraba a Harry con ira. Intentó moverse una, otra y otra vez, pero era imposible, no iba a poder zafarse de su prisión. Caminando rápidamente mientras su túnica ondeaba de forma teatral tomó el huevo y la prueba había concluido.

Harry entró en la tienda y lo primero que vio fue a Hermione que se lanzaba a sus brazos mientras lo besaba. La Profesora McGonagall lo miraba con una sonrisa y una expresión de no saber que decir.

—¡Muy buen trabajo, Potter! —exclamó la Profesora.

—Gracias.

—Felicidades Harry —dijo Luna. Harry le sonrió le dio el huevo que acepto con gusto.

—¡Vamos, Harry, vamos con la Señora Pomfrey! —dijo Minerva volviendo a la realidad.

Moody lo miraba a Harry desde la lejanía y parecía extrañamente complacido. Harry entró en la una improvisada enfermería y escuchó a Poppy exclamar con indignación.

—¡Dragones… primero dementores y ahora dragones!

Poppy comenzó a inspeccionar a Harry por todos lados y suspiró cuando no le encontró ninguna herida, solo un poco de agotamiento mágico.

—No soy tan delicado como dijo. —comentó Harry con una mueca mientras miraba a la enfermera.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, Potter. —dijo Poppy rodando los ojos.

Cuando llegaron el momento de los puntajes Harry recibió un diez de parte de Dumbledore que lo miraba con una sonrisa, un diez de Bagman, un diez de Crouch, un nueve de parte de Madame Maxime y un cinco de parte de Karkarov… a pesar de todo Harry había quedado primero. Cuando entraron Bagman informó que la segunda prueba iba a ser a las 9:30am el día 24 de febrero y que los huevos tenían un enigma que resolver que les iba a indicar en qué consistía la segunda prueba, y de esta forma prepararse; sin embargo, para ellos llegaba una prueba mucho más compleja, mucho más difícil. La caza de los Horrocruxes comenzaba.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"¿A qué le tenes miedo?"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, les dejo un nuevo capitulo del fic, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, leo todo y respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Como saben y leen, Harry y Hermione no son adolescentes, ósea tienen cuerpo catorce, pero mente de una persona de más de 20. Quería alejarme de lo típico que es vuelve en el tiempo un Harry adulto que termina comportándose como adolescente; aquí son adultos, con experiencias y vivencias y nada cambia eso.**

 **Nota 2: ¿Por qué le dice eso a Malfoy? Porque en el fondo siente que necesita agradecerle por lo que hizo por ellos en su momento.**

 **Nota 3: Si, ambos, tanto Hermione como Harry sufrieron un evento traumático y es por eso por lo que el Patronus de Harry cambió; esto fue debido a algo que sucedió que se va a desvelar en el capítulo 8. ¿Qué es? No puedo decirlo, pero es lo suficientemente doloroso como para que ambos estén rotos.**

 **Nota 4: Como es obvio la gente cuando las cosas suceden se dan cuenta y que una persona cambie su Patronus es algo muy significativo y eso es algo que Dumbledore no deja pasar por alto, y que es comunicado como es obvio Minerva y a Snape.**

 **Nota 5: El Hechizo es de mi invención, pero en teoría se utilizaría para lanzárselo a ejércitos y hacer que estos murieran; en este fic se toma como que los magos en algún momento antes de la edad media lucharon junto con los hombres.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews:**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Exacto, hay muchas cosas que les pasan en el pasado y muchas otras que suceden en el futuro; me alegró que te guste que los haya desaparecido, como siempre me gusta el desarrollo de personajes por, realmente sobre la historia.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, nunca se habían dicho que se amaban, nunca mostraban emociones reales, todo era por pura inercia. Jajaja, si, sabes que adoro Evangelion y que mis fics tienen esa esencia, mesclada con un poco de Alan Moore.**


	5. Una Charla Pendiente

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo V**

 _ **"**_ ** _Una Charla Pendiente_** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Silencio.

Lo único que reinaba en todo el lugar era un completo y profundo silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hermione se sentó en el sofá y Harry apoyandose contra la pared y sentándose en el suelo bajó la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada; los labios de ella se abrieron y cerraron levemente intentando pronunciar alguna palabra, pero nada salía.

—¿A qué te referís con que mataste a todos…? —preguntó Hermione con un leve balbuceó.

—Porque… fueron mis propios temores los que provocaron esto. Fui yo el responsable de que todo sucediera de esta manera… creó que… deberías saber toda la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

—El porque todo terminó de esta manera…

 **~0~0~**

 **¿Por qué existimos?**

 **Porque se nos esta permitido vivir… sin importar lo que hagamos.**

 **Voldemort quería morir para reafirmar su fragmentada existencia.**

 **Harry Potter cumplió su deseo. Mató.**

 **El Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido.**

 **Pero, Harry Potter estaba angustiado… y condenó a todo el mundo.**

 **Dios murió. Dios sigue muerto. Y ahora el hombre tiene el control de su propia existencia.**

 **Harry Potter, trajo la noche más profunda y ahora se torna indispensable encender las linternas en pleno día. Al fin y al cabo, los dioses también se pudren y sangran bajo el cuchillo que mancha a la luna con su sangre.**

 **Dios había muerto y el loco había ganado.**

Todo se volvió negro; todo había desaparecido. Todos habían desaparecido. Harry abrió los ojos, y vio, sentado, las aguas del Lago Negro moverse y golpear contra la empedrada costa; a su lado Luna. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El cielo era oscuro solo la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento reflejándose en las oscuras aguas.

—¿Por qué lo maté? —preguntó Harry —. ¿Por qué lo maté? ¿Por qué lo maté? —preguntó nuevamente con aun más velocidad y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos mientras cerraba los ojos con desesperación —. ¿Por qué lo maté? ¡No tuve elección! —gritó —. ¿Por qué lo maté? Porque Tom Ryddle era… ¡Él era malo!

—¿También era una persona? —preguntó Luna.

—¡No! ¡Su alma estaba fragmentada! ¡Su cuerpo no era humano! ¡También era nuestro enemigo!

—¿También era una persona?

—¡No! ¡No lo era! ¡Una persona… un ser humano no hace esas cosas!

—Él era un ser humano. —dijo Luna en forma de un susurró.

—¡NO! ¡Él era alguien malo! —gritó Harry; su mente comenzaba a colapsar. Fuertemente se abrazó a sus piernas y escondió la mirada.

—¿Por eso lo mataste?

—Por eso. Si no lo hacia todos íbamos a morir. Él nos hubiera destruido a todos.

—¿Por eso lo mataste?

—Yo no quería matarlo… yo… no tenía otra opción.

—Entonces lo mataste…

—¡Ayúdenme!

—Sabías que la Varita de Sauco te respondía…

—¡Ayuda!

—Podrías haber usado cualquier hechizo…

—¡Ayúdenme!

—Pero elegiste usar la Maldición Asesina.

—¡Que alguien me ayude!

—Elegiste matarlo… elegiste asesinarlo por propia voluntad.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Todo estalló; Harry volvió a abrir los ojos y nuevamente estaba en el mismo lugar.

—Si alguien debería haber sobrevivido, ese alguien debía haber sido el Profesor Dumbledore… él sabría que hay que hacer, él siempre sabia como había que seguir. Él era mejor que yo… Él no dudaba para hacer las cosas. —dijo Harry con pena mientras veía el reflejo de las estrellas titilar.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Luna con suavidad y casi de forma despistada. Él se giró a verla sin entender —. Sobreviven aquellos que tuvieran que el deseo de vivir. Él deseaba la muerte, hacía mucho tiempo que buscaba la manera de morir. Abandonó la voluntad de vivir cuando se colocó el anillo de la Familia Gaunt y con la maldición solo se aferró a la falsa esperanza de haber dejado todo preparado para que lo hagas. Él fue egoísta, solo pensaba en su propio desenlace; se odiaba por la muerte de su hermana y vivió la mayor parte de la vida con pena. La realidad es que él era un ser tan horrible como Voldemort.

—¿Realmente es así? ¿Voldemort realmente quería morir?

—Se sentía solo. —susurró Luna.

—¿Yo deseaba matarlo? Yo lo odiaba; él mató a mis padres, por su culpa murieron muchas personas. Él merecía morir —dijo Harry con frialdad —. Él tenía que morir…

—¿A qué le tenes miedo?

—¿A qué?

—¿A qué le tenes miedo?

—Le tengo miedo a…

—¿A que le tenes miedo?

—Tengo miedo al rechazo.

—¿A que le tenes miedo?

—A estar solo.

—¿A que le tenes miedo?

—A que nadie me ame.

—¿A que le tenes miedo?

—A que los otros me abandonen. ¿Qué debo hacer si no soy aceptado? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Todo se oscureció; la mente de Harry y cuando la luz y el color apareció se vio reflejado en un gigantesco espejo; Luna estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —preguntó Luna.

—A mi mismo. —contestó Harry con una voz monocorde.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —volvió a preguntar Luna; la imagen había cambiado y ahora Harry se veía a si mismo batiéndose a duelo con todos los oponentes que se había enfrentado.

—A mí mismo. Siendo lo que todos quieren que sea…

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

—A mi mismo peleando para salvar a todos… arriesgando mi vida para que todos puedan vivir con tranquilidad. Me veo a mi mismo; todos quieren que luche. Todos dicen que tengo que obedecer a Dumbledore; tengo que sacrificarme para que todos puedan vivir en paz… Tengo que morir… tengo que cargar con el odio del mundo para que todos sean felices.

—¿Por qué luchas?

—Porque indirectamente me lo piden.

—¿Por eso luchas?

—¿No esta bien? ¡Lo hago por el bien de todos los demás! ¿Acaso no está bien eso?

—¿Peleas por todos los demás?

—¡Sí! Es algo bueno. Es una buena actitud. De esa forma todos me van a apreciar.

—Mentira —cortó Luna con un tono seco —. Todo lo haces solo para vos, no lo haces por nadie más…

—¿Eh?

—Buscas escusas para justificar tu existencia —dijo Luna con un tono serio —; vivís pendiente de los piensan o quieren todos los demás así la vida se te hace más fácil. Aceptaste la violencia de todos. Aceptaste que todos te odiaran. Aceptaste que todos te amaran. Aceptaste que te condenaran y que te sacrificaras por sus patéticas vidas solo porque ellos no querían luchar. Porque en el fondo lo único que queres es ser amado a cualquier precio. Dependes del resto.

—Si no soy un héroe, no soy nada. Solo sirvo para que me usen… y cuando ya no sea necesario voy a ser descartado. Pero mientras me necesiten entonces ellos me van a prestar atención.

Todo se volvió negro y en la oscuridad apareció la voz de Luna susurró.

—Harry…

—¿Si, Luna? —preguntó Harry en la oscuridad.

—¿Cuál es tu esperanza?

—No quiero estar solo.

Un destello brillante y blanco apareció en la nada. Todo se iluminó de repente; cientos de pequeños destellos plateados giraban como si fuera un gran anillo que se movían al mismo tiempo alrededor de la esfera.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry observando todo.

—El lugar donde todas las conciencias de todos los seres con un pensamiento abstracto están —dijo Luna —. Este es la realidad que querías, en donde todos son felices, en donde todos están juntos. Esta es la verdad que creó tu corazón. Esta es la realidad que tus mas profundos sentimientos decidieron crear. Es una realidad que va cambiando según tus emociones van cambiando. Esta es la verdad, el resultado de todo. Esta es tu verdad, pero es una de muchas realidades. Este es el resultado de tu esperanza materializada.

—¿Mi esperanza?

—Si. La destrucción, la aniquilación de todo el mundo.

—Yo no quería nada de esto…

—Si. Era lo que querías; la aniquilación, la muerte y el volver a empezar todo de nuevo. Esta era tu esperanza y se convirtió en la realidad. Solo falta que lo aceptes; solo falta que aceptes la verdad y que aceptes el corazón de todos para que también te puedas unir a ellos. Y de esa manera todos van a estar complementados y no va a haber dolor; nunca más.

—No… no quiero esto, yo.

—No queres abandonar tu propia humanidad, pero tampoco queres estar solo.

—Yo… quiero ser feliz.

—Pero no te abrís a los demás.

—Yo… no quiero esto.

Todo se oscureció todo desapareció.

—Te odio…

—¿Por qué crees que podes… ser alguien?

—¿Por qué crees que te voy a querer?

—No te metas en mi vida.

—Andate.

—No me vuelvas a hablar, por favor.

—No te me acerques…

—Sos el hombre que más odio.

—Sos un inútil.

—Nunca vas a ser parte de esta familia.

—Nunca vas a tener una familia.

—Siempre vas a estar solo.

—¿Por qué crees que mereces ser amado?

—Cobarde.

—Si tan solo te sentís, si tan solo te sentías, deberías haber dejado de luchar.

—Si lo odiabas tanto, hubieras muerto.

—Pero lo hiciste todo de esta manera porque en el fondo te odias; los Dursley, Quirrell, el Basilisco, Sirius, Bellatrix, Malfoy, Umbrige, Dumbledore, Ron… Voldemort. Podrías haber terminado con todo, pero no lo hiciste, porque después de todo, te odias. Te odias tanto que crees que la vida de los demás vale más que la tuya.

—Queres la paz ¿Verdad?

—Queres no ser odiado ¿Verdad?

—Queres ser amado ¿Verdad?

—Queres superponer las almas y los cuerpos ¿Verdad?

—Entonces… deberías morir.

Todo estaba húmedo; se sentía ligero sentía como si no pesara absolutamente nada. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y vio las estrellas que brillaban. Estaba desnudo, acostado, sobre un mar rojo e inamovible; miró hacia un costado y no había nada, solo un líquido rojo que resplandecía. Sintió como un par de brazos se posaban en su pecho y miró hacia abajo; Luna estaba completamente desnuda sentada a horcajadas encima de su entrepierna mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Te sentís bien, Harry? —dijo Luna con un susurró.

—Yo… no lo sé, no comprendo la realidad. —contestó Harry.

—No podés distinguir la frontera entre la realidad de los demás y tu propia verdad.

—No sé lo que es la felicidad.

—Solo encontraste felicidad en tus sueños.

—Entonces esta no es la realidad, sino que es un mundo vacío. Si, un sueño. Por lo tanto, no existo. —concluyó Harry.

—Creaste un mundo. tu propio mundo basado en tu propia realidad.

—¿Está mal?

—Escapaste de la realidad y distorsionaste la verdad cuando te sentiste abrumado; el Señor de La Muerte puede elegir que hacer y el escuchar y sentir a todos siendo uno te abrumó.

—¿No puedo tener un sueño?

—Esto no es un sueño… sino un sustituto de la realidad. Esta es una extensión de la realidad; donde termina el sueño de ser amado y vivir en paz con todos.

—Luna… —susurró Harry mirando a su amiga a los ojos—. ¿Dónde estamos…? ¿Dónde está Hermione…? ¿Por qué estamos… haciéndolo?

—Éste —dijo la Ravenclaw con suavidad —, es el inicio… El mar… fuente de toda la vida. Éste es un mundo sin cuerpos, sin forma. Es un mundo en el que no se distingue que parte sos vos y que parte es el otro. Es un mundo frágil, donde tu parte no tiene fin, y no podés encontrarte a vos mismo.

—¿Morí…? ¿Hermione donde esta...?

—No… todo se unió. Y Hermione es ahora parte tuya, pero solo ella. Éste es el mundo que deseabas en el fondo; un mundo en donde no tenías que lidiar con Voldemort, un mundo en donde tus padres no iban a estar muerto, en donde no ibas a ser traicionado, un mundo en donde nadie te odia y todos pueden entenderse. Un mundo en donde no tenés que pelear contra la maldad para que te presten atención. Un mundo en donde no tenés que ser el héroe para que todos te digan que te necesitan.

—Pero esto no está bien. Yo no provoqué que todos murieran…

—Si queres que todos los demás existan otra vez… los muros del corazón van a separar a la gente nuevamente y otra vez vas a estar solo. Las personas van a poder herirte nuevamente.

—Pero… este mundo solo me trajo experiencias amargas y dolor. Pero esto no está bien, yo no quiero esto, me siento solo…

—Eso es porque no dejas a los demás entrar en tu corazón. A pesar de que podrías ser feliz con todos, y no volver a sentir dolor, no los dejas entrar…

—Creí que, si me sacrificaba, todos me iban a amar… que no me iban a volver a dejar solos. Pero ahora, están todos muertos. Yo los maté…

—No, la Varita de Sauco los mató. Vos solo elegiste el destino donde las conciencias de todos iban a reposar y vivir felices en el mundo que vos quisieras…

—Pero eso es una ilusión…

—No —negó Luna con la cabeza —. No es una ilusión, es tu verdad; es aquello que anhelaba tu corazón; querías ser feliz, pero no los dejaste entrar y ahora estas a punto de volver…

—¿Cuándo vuelva va a estar Hermione?

—Si.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Vas a estar ahí?

—No… Porque yo no estaba tocándote, yo no sujetaba tu mano en ese momento.

—¿Voy a poder volver a verte?

—Algún día, seguramente. Pero ahora todo debe ser de esta manera, el corazón de todos, e incluso el mío, están contentos porque finalmente están en paz con los demás; porque no hay un cuerpo que nos separa. Pero cuando dudemos, cuando la imaginación y la inventiva florezca… si nuestros corazones pueden crear su propia imagen… vamos a ser capaces de recuperar sus cuerpos. Pero, todo está bien, Harry. Todas las formas de vida tienen la fuerza para rehacerse… y el volver a desear vivir. Si decidís vivir, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso… porque estás vivo. Vas a poder tener la oportunidad de ser feliz en cualquier lugar.

—Luna…

—Mientras el sol, la luna y la tierra existan… todo va a estar bien —agregó Luna sonriendo —. ¿Entonces estas feliz?

—Todavía no sé porque deberías estar feliz… pero yo… quiero intentarlo. No quiero estar solo.

—Entonces no tengas miedo a abrirte a los otros, comenzá con Hermione… intentá entenderla, intentá amarla, intentá ser feliz con ella…

 **¿Por qué existimos?**

 **Porque tenemos la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para vivir.**

 **~0~0~**

Hermione no dijo nada. La historia era simplemente ridícula, pero todo lo que había sucedido era simplemente ridículo; sus puños se cerraron. Ya lo había perdido todo, se había preparado para no sentir nada por sus padres, no quería absolutamente nada ya. Pero ahora…

—No me importa lo que hayas hecho ¿Por qué yo…? —preguntó Hermione con un susurró.

—Porque me estabas tocando en ese momento y porque… te amo. —contestó Harry mirándola.

—Eso es mentira… —dijo Hermione con furia mirando hacia abajo —. Nunca fui suficientemente buena para que me prestaras atención. Nunca tuve lo que querías porque solo tenías ojos para Cho… para Ginny…. Nunca te importé en el fondo; siempre lo preferiste a Ron sobre a mí. Siempre lo defendiste a él primero, nunca me favoreciste en nada. Y ahora que estamos solos…

—Perd…

—¡NO ME VENGAS CON UN PERDON, HARRY! —gritó Hermione enfurecida. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente —. ¡Nunca me amaste! ¡Nadie me amo! ¡Todos me odiaban en Hogwarts! ¡Estabas conmigo por lástima! ¡Ron estaba conmigo porque vos estabas! ¡Ginny era mi amiga para llegar a vos! ¡Mis padres hicieron la vista gorda sobre todas las cosas que sucedieron! ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Siempre estuve sola! ¡LO ODIO TODO!

Harry hizo una mueca de molestia; ella directa o indirectamente lo estaba culpando de no entenderla, de nunca haberle prestado la suficiente atención y la verdad es que no lo hacía, ni lo habia hecho, había sido negligente. Siempre se había sido Ron y él con ayuda de Hermione; nunca se había puesto de parte de ella a pesar de que siempre lo habia apoyado. Habia permitido que Ron la maltratara en reiteradas oportunidades todo para no perder a su mejor amigo… La verdad era que él no entendía lo que era el amor, y ahora estaba en una encrucijada con una persona la cual, al igual que él, dudaba, solos en el mundo. ¿Pero y si ella necesitaba decirle todo eso? ¿Si necesitaban sincerar sus emociones para lograr entenderse?

—Yo odiaba todo, Harry —dijo Hermione con una voz tranquila luego de haberse relajado —. Odiaba que todos me miraran mal. Odiaba a Ginny porque tenía tu corazón. Odiaba a Ron por ser un idiota. Odiaba Hogwarts porque no aceptarme. Odiaba el Mundo Mágico porque nunca me iba a aceptar por ser una sangresucia. ¡Odiaba a mamá, a papá… a todos por abandonarme! —agregó con un grito para luego ser mucho más tranquila —. Pero sobre todo, me odiaba a mí misma por fallar en todo que quería; por ser tan débil. Me odiaba a mí misma porque a pesar de todos estos años, seguía amándote y seguías sin prestarme atención; porque había trabajado tanto y todo parecía desaparecer detrás de Voldemort; me odiaba a mí misma por… sentirme… por…

Ella miró fijamente a Harry mientras que sus puños temblaban.

—¿Tenes idea de cómo es odiar lo que se supone que debes amar? ¿De comenzar una relación con alguien a quien odias, y te trato como de segunda siempre, para poder olvidar lo que realmente amas? —preguntó Hermione con odio —. ¡Te da nauseas!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron bien grandes y finalmente había entendido la frase…

—Tengo nauseas…

—¡Pero ya no quiero sentirme enferma! —exclamó Hermione —. ¡Ya no quiero tener que odiarme a mí misma más! Pero simplemente no… puedo.

—Pero… no tenes que hacerlo…

—¡CALLATE! —gritó ella tapándose los oídos con desesperación —. ¡Por favor… no digas nada! Vos sabes como es esto, si te odias a vos mismo, no te puede gustar nada más. Y si no te puede gustar nada más ¿Cómo se supone que aprendas a gustarte a vos mismo y a otros?

La respiración de Hermione era desigual. Harry miró fijamente a los ojos de ella que parecía completamente desesperados; iba a decir algo pero Hermione volvió a hablar.

—Pero… si tal vez… tal vez, si hicieras eso en vez de mí, si me odiaras, no tendría que odiarme a mí misma más. ¡O al menos podría odiarte de vuelta por una razón y evitar sentir este vacío en mi pecho! ¡Me ignorabas cuando estaban todos vivos! ¡Podes odiarme acá mismo!

La expresión de Harry fue de completo shock. Había descuidado a su amiga durante muchos años y ahora estaba completamente rota. Esto no era como la Hermione que conocía que siempre sonreía y decía que todo iba a estar bien, no, esta era la verdadera. La Hermione que nadie había visto, la que lloraba por las noches o en los baños. No podía dejar que esto pasara; le había prometido a Luna o a quien sea que iba a tratar de entenderla de ser feliz; ahora era el momento de mostrarle que la amaba de verdad, y que iba a estar ahí para ella. No podía haber mas secretos. No podían mantener la carga de guardarlos.

Pero si él no hacía nada ahora, todo se iba a venir abajo. Y en el momento que todo se vienese abajo realmente iban a estar solo. Y de alguna forma dudaba de que ella realmente quisiera eso. Si había un momento para dejar todo era ahora. Tan determinado como pudo, con el mismo valor que tuvo cuando fue al bosque a morir, se levantó.

—Tenes razón en todo, no me gusto a mí mismo. Te descuide, permití que Ron te lastimara cuando estábamos en tercero, en cuarto, en quinto, en sexto. No fui el mejor amigo, fui uno pésimo y no merezco tu perdón —dijo Harry mirándola —. ¡No hice lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Te lastime! Y lo único que hice fue intentar mantener mi amistad con Ron… Lo que hice fue inexcusable. Sin mencionar que toda la humanidad se fue debido a mi culpa. Sólo quería morir en el fondo; escapar de este mundo repleto de dolor y estar en paz… Pero me di cuenta de algo, Hermione. Incluso si te odias a vos mismo, podes encontrar la felicidad; la verdadera felicidad. Pero para eso tenes que aceptar a los otros y el dolor que tal vez te cause. Tal vez… si me dejaras… yo…

—¡No quiero que me ayudes! —estalló ella, pero se encogió de hombros inmediatamente después —. Siempre voy a estar sola…

—¡Te amo, Hermione! ¡No te voy a dejar sola! Se me dejas… si aceptas que empecemos de nuevo… De lo contrario, todo lo que vas a hacer es lastimarte a vos misma. Aunque sea odiándome, aunque sea no amándome… empezá de nuevo.

—¡ODIAME, HARRY! ¡NO PODÉS AYUDARME! ¡YA ES MUY TARDE!

—¡NO! No te voy a odiar ¡Hermione, por favor! Nunca le tuviste miedo a nadie. Siempre te paraste enfrente de todos y pelaste por lo que querías.

—Harry… —dijo ella con suavidad, mientras Harry se acercaba.

—Sé que no es fácil, pero…

—Ódiame, Harry… —dijo Hermione; se detuvo súbitamente al sentir como no el sofá le evitaba cualquier escape —. Solo ódiame…

—Pero nosotros somos los únicos que quedamos. Somos todo lo que tenemos. Somos los únicos que se pueden ayudar el uno al otro… —contestó Harry acercándose aun más.

—¡No te me acerques! —gritó Hermione histérica, cuando él, aunque con cierta indecisión la abrazó.

Pero mientras trataba de alejarlo, se tambaleó hacia atrás contra la mesa llevándose el jarrón consigo y empapándolos ambos.

—Ódiame, Harry… —murmuró ella otra vez dejando de hacer fuerza mientras —. Ódiame… ódiame… —agregó llorando desconsolada.

—No… —susurró Harry —. No te voy a odiar; te voy a dar todo lo que te debería haber dado hace mucho tiempo.

Completamente quebrada abrazó a Harry con fuerza abrazando su torso como si fuera lo único que tuviese en el mundo; como si de un salvavida se tratase. Harry no estaba seguro de que hacer, odiaba ver a una chica llorar, pero ya lo había decidido. Se había equivocado demasiado y ahora era el momento de hacer las cosas de la forma correcta. Los brazos de Harry la rodearon con suavidad, pero transmitiéndole seguridad y relajándose en el abrazo cerró los ojos. Era como tener a la pequeña Hermione de once años entre brazos; frágil, pequeña, anhelando confort; finalmente libre tras estar encerrada en el subconsciente durante tanto tiempo; solo siendo capaz de mostrarse mientras estaba sola y llorosa.

—¿Lo… —ella inspiró, apenas de forma audible —prometes…? ¿Prometes…? ¿No… irte nunca…?

—Te lo prometo, Hermione… —dijo Harry con seguridad.

Ambos se sentaron sin dejar de abrazarse.

—Maldita sea, Harry —sollozó Hermione —. ¡Mira… sólo mira lo que hiciste! Estoy llorando otra vez. ¡Y no quiero! No quiero ser tan débil.

—¿A eso le tenes miedo? —preguntó Harry con suavidad —. ¿A parecer débil? Siempre fuiste la mas fuerte de los tres; más fuerte de lo que yo jamás podría ser. Creo que necesitas mucha fuerza para mostrar tu verdadero yo…

Ella se rio levemente.

—¿Sabes? Eso se escucha como un absoluto disparate —murmuró Hermione en su hombro.

—Si, ya se. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre ahora —contestó Harry con una sonrisa. Ninguno dijo nada por un largo rato; en un momento notó que ella había dejado de llorar. Sin embargo, era extraño, no lo soltaba. —. ¿Hermione? —preguntó incierto —no obtuvo ninguna respuesta —. ¿Hermione? —susurró otra vez.

Echó levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, la miró y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras miraba el rostro de la muchacha. Dormía; se veía tan inocente, tan vulnerable. Vacilando al principio, lentamente movió su mano a su mejilla y delicadamente le quitó una lagrima de la mejilla.

Súbitamente un pensamiento lo golpeó. No podía quedarse de esa manera; con algo de esfuerzo, pero agradeciendo por haber hecho ejercicio, levantándola, la cargó como si fuera una princesa. Y lentamente comenzó a caminar, subió las escaleras y haciendo algunos movimientos logró abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. Con delicadeza la recostó y cuando él también se acostó rápidamente sintió como ella lo abrazaba. Todo era diferente.

 **~0~0~**

Olas.

Estrellas.

Una raya roja.

La luna manchada con sangre.

Muerte.

Odio.

Dolor.

Lagrimas.

Lluvia.

Desesperación.

Amor…

 **~0~0~**

Realmente no estaba sorprendido, cuando vio como ella se había levantado primero la mañana siguiente. Juzgando los sonidos emitidos por el baño, estaba despierta y tomando una ducha. Se levantó de la cama, se puso una playera y pantalones y bajó a hacer el desayuno. Justo como cada típica mañana.

No dijeron una palabra sobre lo que sucedió el día anterior, vivieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, sus mentes, sus pensamientos rondaban una y otra vez lo que sucedía. Se habían mostrado débiles, vulnerables.

Lo que más lo le llamó la atención fue que, antes dormían juntos para mantener el calor, ahora ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y apoyaba su mejilla contra la de él. La respiración de ella en su oído se habia convertido en un sedante para él.

No dijeron nada. No necesitaban decir nada; solo necesitaban dar el primer paso; ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a darlo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, durmieron lo más cerca posible el uno del otro.

 **~0~0~**

El procedimiento para dormir se repitió cada noche desde entonces. Se irían a la cama; dormirían y despertarían sin decir una palabra sobre lo que sucedió, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Como si fueran solo amigos. Ninguno dio ninguna explicación y ni hicieron ninguna pregunta. Sin embargo, esto a Harry, lo perturbaba.

Eventualmente, vino a él, o al menos lo que casi seguro era la respuesta. Por extraño que pareciera; durante el día, tal vez fuera debido al trabajo que ahora tenían que hacer o tal vez por al más, apenas era evidente que eran las únicas personas que quedaban en la tierra. Pero en la noche era cuando el corazón de Hermione, junto con sus emociones salían a flote y se mostraba necesitada. Cuando dormían juntos, ambos abrazándose.

Y había algo más sobre ellos. Algo que a ambos les gustaba.

Se sentía cálido…

 **~0~0~**

—No creo que sea tan difícil… —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Exacto —exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa de felicidad —. Perseguimos los fragmentos de alma de un Lord Tenebroso… esto no puede ser tan difícil… Algo tenemos que haber aprendido de Hagrid.

Harry se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer, al fin y al cabo, lo estaba haciendo por ella. Había sido extraño sentirlo y ciertamente no era algo que había sentido, pero una pación había aparecido. Los meses habían pasado y los primeros síntomas de una mala dieta se habían hecho presentes, sobre todo en Hermione; fatiga, piel pálida, un aumento de la presión arterial, mareos, dolores de cabeza, sumado a que como era una mujer saludable y en perfecto estado para procrear, menstruaba todos los meses.

Aunque se sintió extraño al decirle a Hermione que estaba anémica debido a su menstruación y a que no estaban comiendo más que vegetales y fideos, una extraña felicidad surgió cuando vio como ella se sonrojaba y le sonreía con felicidad.

—¿Y que tenemos que hacer?

—Comer carne.

Pero esto trajo a colación otro problema. Dado de que no querían cazar y asesinar animales, o la menos no se sentían preparados y tocar a sus gallinas no era una opción, la mejor solución era pescar, lo cual resultó en expresiones bastante mezcladas. Después de una acalorada discusión sobre si el pescado merecía ser comido o no, Hermione cedió con una boba sonrisa cuando Harry le dijo que no iba a permitir que se matara por que ella era testaruda, además de que era eso o atrapar y comer insectos.

Así que, ahora empacando equipo y un libro de instrucciones, Harry, junto con una divagante Hermione, se dirigieron a un lago que no estaba muy lejos de Dufftown. Además de que quería evitar el rio que traía el agua del Lago Negro que esta repleto de sangre al igual que parte del océano.

Los arboles se movieron al son de viento cuando ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol y vieron como no muy lejos había algunos caídos u doblados debido a la onda de choque; dos habían sido sacados de sus raíces por complejos. El agua, sin embargo, brillaba en la luz del día como si nada jamás hubiera sucedido. Se sentaron y comenzaron a probar suerte.

La mañana pasó y ambos habiendo sin haber pescado nada, decidieron comenzar a almorzar; sentados uno al lado del otro bajo la sombra. Sin preocupaciones, sin dolor, sin nada, Harry cerró levemente los ojos. Un grito irrumpió la paz. Abrió los ojos y todo pasó extremadamente rápido. Un perro, que por su collar en su cuello había sido doméstico, había salido de la nada y mordido a Hermione en el brazo intentando arrancárselo. Se habían olvidado de que la vida era salvaje. Que la vida era dura. Era vivir o morir, no había que tener compasión, ya no eran la especie dominante del planeta.

Con sangre fría, siendo lo que debía ser, Harry se paró, tomó de la canasta que habían traído el cuchillo que tenían para limpiar los peces y rápidamente lanzó contra el perro que soltó a Hermione al ver el peligro. Un sonido de un cuello rompiéndose retumbó por todos lados junto con el del cuchillo atravesando la carne. El dorado pelaje del canino, más específicamente en una de sus costillas comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

La respiración de Harry era rápida; haciendo que su mente bloqueara todos los sentimientos se giró y vio a Hermione que lloraba mientras se sujetaba el antebrazo. Rápidamente se quitó su playera, la rompió e improvisó una venda que rápidamente detuvo la sangre que brotaba. Ninguno dijo nada. Harry se levantó tomó todas las cosas y con una velocidad muy alta las guardó. Sacó el cuchillo del lateral del animal y sin limpiarlo lo guardó también.

—Vamos, Hermione —dijo Harry casi como si fuera una orden, acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levantarse y con un tono serio —. Tengo que curarte y limpiarte la herida.

Ella lo abrazó.

Él la abrazó.

Cuando todo se relajó tomó todo, incluido el cadáver del perro y lo llevó a la pick-up y aceleró con velocidad.

No estaba listo. Solo había estudiado, pero del refrigerador sacó una vacuna que decía Toxoide Tetánico y rápidamente se giró. Dejó el vial en la mesa junto con una jeringa sin abrir y desarmó el rudimentario vendaje; todo lo que había leído apareció en su cabeza. No estaba preparado para escuchar el llano y los gritos de Hermione cuando el alcohol tocó la herida; sus manos temblaban mientras le vendaba y revisaba que la Arteria Radial y la Cubital no estuvieran perforadas. Suspiró y rápidamente colocó la inyección siguiendo el prospecto.

Ella lo volvió a abrazar.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras Harry destripaba el cuerpo del Golden Retriever. Ni cuando ambos comieron carne por primera vez en meses; Hermione la necesitaba, él la necesitaba. Él durmió abrazándola fuertemente esa noche.

Hacía frío.

 **~0~0~**

Aunque la atmósfera entre ellos parecía haberse enfriado después de ese evento, no duró mucho. Hermione notó como Harry ahora hacia todas las tareas y a ella le dejaba las más livianas. La carne comenzó a volverse algo recurrente, la de pescado aún más.

Harry ahora, con más experiencia, había comenzado a traer distintos tipos de animales para dar algo de variedad a los almuerzos. Hermione por su parte desarrolló un más o menos sorpresivo interés por el jardín, más aún por lo limitada que estaba por él que no le permitía hacer ninguna tarea de esfuerzo; no es que se hubiera una prueba todavía, de quien de ellos tenía un pulgar más verde que el otro, o si ambos se terminarían muriéndose de hambre por cosechas demasiado pequeña. Eso todavía llevaría un rato para ver…

—Harry… ¿Dónde estás? —susurró Hermione.

Él se había ido a pescar por ya varias horas. Pero ése no era el problema.

Los periodos de solo y calor a menudo eran perturbado por fuertes lluvias. Últimamente, se estaban poniendo peor; viento y truenos se convertían a manudo en tormentas completas. Pero rara vez era tan malo como ese día.

La lluvia había empezado hacia una ora y se había puesto peor y peor desde entonces. No mostraba ninguna seña de amainar, más bien lo opuesto. Y él todavía estaba allá afuera.

—Harry…

Hermione se esforzó en alejarse de la ventana. Pero no podía desde hacía un tiempo las cosas se habían puesto mejores… ¿o peores? No lo sabía y ciertamente no le importaba; sabía que seguramente habia ido a algún lado a cubrirse y esperar a que cesara la lluvia, pero eso no le importaba. Además, no había manera de que algo hubiera podido haber pasado. Él había dicho que no la dejaría.

Hizo una mueca, cuando notó como un par de lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Se limpió rápidamente, las gotas seguían cayendo. Pero, aun así, no había manera de que algo pudiera…

—(Pero ¿Y si…?) —se preguntó Hermione con un pánico creciente —. (No, no puede) —se contestó —. (Pero…) ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea!

Con prisa, se apresuró por su chaqueta y zapatos y salió corriendo a la tormenta. Llegó a la ruta principal y no había rastro de nada. Ninguna luz nada; un escalofrío bajó por su espalda y necesariamente no tenía frio.

—(Tal vez él había ido a la ciudad y encontró un refugio ahí. Eso debía ser. Debía ser…)

Maldijo internamente al caminar en otro charco. Había cientos de estos por todos lados. La lluvia y la oscuridad creciente hacían difícil ver lo que sucedía alrededor.

—¡HARRY! —gritó Hermione caminando por la carretera —. ¿HARRR-RYYY?

La noche estaba cerniéndose sobre ella. Nadie le respondió.

 **~0~0~**

Había buscado por cuatro largas horas. La tormenta apenas había cesado y estaba casi sobre ella.

No iba a encontrar nada en la oscuridad.

Completamente empapada volvió a la casa; la chaqueta no la había ayudado mucho a mantener sus ropas secas; su cabello mojado se pegaba a su cara. Unas cuantas gotas de agua bajaban por sus mejillas también. Sólo lentamente, caminó….

Miró arriba, cuando su casa llegó a la vista. Se veía casi pacifica con la luz acogedora y hogareña. Brillando por las ventanas, tan cálida, tan bienvenida, tan… como el hogar…

—(Un momento…) —preguntó Hermione internamente —. (Yo dejé apagadas las luces…)

Sin pensarlo más, corrió. Abrió la puerta y casi chocó con…

—¿Harr… Harry.?

—¡Por Merlin, Hermione —exclamó Harry sin entender lo que estaba pasando —. ¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Estás completamente empapada! —agregó yendo a buscar toallas.

—¿Qu… dónde estaba?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Harry acercándose —. Estaba revisando el invernadero cuando la tormenta se desató. Quería esperar hasta que se calmara para venir. Pero cuando no lo hizo, eventualmente corrí después de casi… Hermione… —agregó poniéndole una toalla en la cabeza.

Hermione no dijo nada. No se movió. Estaba en estado de shock. Bajó la cabeza hacia abajo; el empapado, cabello chorreante cubriendo casi toda su cara de su vista. Ambos puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y su voz temblaba de enojo.

—¿Estuve allá afuera, por cuatro horas, buscándote y estuviste acá TODO EL TIEMPO?

Su súbito salto hacia adelante sorprendió a Harry quien dio un paso hacia atrás. Se paralizó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Hermione húmedo abrazándolo.

—¡Idiota…! —exclamó Hermione con la voz quebrada en el cuello de él mientras lloraba —. ¡No te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo! ¡Si haces algo tan estúpido como eso otra vez, yo personalmente te voy a matar!

—Perdón por hacerte preocupar… —susurró Harry.

Hermione lo miró.

Ambos se miraron; sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Todo se movió en cámara lenta, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios; rompieron la distancia que los separaba. De forma amorosa, ambos, se besaron; entrelazaron sus labios y ambos comenzaron a besarse de forma lenta y amorosa.

Las sensaciones habían comenzado a florecer.

Las personas no pueden entenderse unas a las otras. El ser, es una cosa ambigua, un entendimiento del 100% es imposible. Entonces la gente se esfuerza en entenderse así mismo y a los otros… eso hace interesante vivir. Eso hacia que ambos pudieran amarse de verdad, que ambos se pudieran entender, que ambos pudieran ver al otro como realmente eran; porque con dudas y problemas podían estar ahí para el otro.

No pudieron evitar sonreír…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Lo Mío Es Tuyo y lo Tuyo Mío"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, leo todo y respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Perdonen el retraso estuve y estoy con un final y estuve ocupado para escribir el nuevo capítulo, pero me hice un tiempo y lo escribí.**

 **Nota 2: Bueno, comencemos, dios no es una deidad, sino la moral que había desaparecido con los hombres, y esta se ve mostrada que ahora el orden de dios murió y el loco, el ateísmo y la renuncia total de la moral en pos del entendimiento ganó.**

 **Nota 3: Partiendo del hecho bruto de la existencia del dolor y del sufrimiento, aparece el héroe, nace a partir de esto. En donde el sufrimiento tendría por lo menos, este sentido fundamenta de ser parte necesaria, e ineludible de la creación de un hombre que se sacrifica por los demás, en este caso Harry. Sumado a esto, Harry, es una persona que esta rota que encuentra en el "héroe" la manera de ser aceptado y amado por los demás, pero que al mismo tiempo es capaz de torcer la moral como él quiere, por eso mata en mi fic a Voldemort a pesar de que no es necesario.**

 **Nota 4: Vuelve a aparecer el sueño de Luna porque ahora es el sueño completo y creí que lo mejor seria agregarlo para que todo quedase más completa.**

 **Nota 5: Hermione también tiene su carga personal. Hice un análisis de como es tratada en los libros y me llevó a pensar en alguien que había tenido que soportar muchas cosas y que muchas otras las guardó. Años de dolor y violencia rompen a cualquiera.**

 **Nota 6: El resto como suponen es el desarrollo de ambos, no creo simplemente en se aman y listo, creo que lleva un proceso más largo, pero preferí catalizarlo con dos hechos fundamentales, sin embargo, esto no significa que ya son una pareja plena.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Harmony Abadejo: Gracias por dejar un review. Desgraciadamente no puedo contestar eso todavía, falta.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, se que es muy feo y lo hablamos por privado y no es algo fácil jajajaja. Como siempre muchas gracias, siempre trato de hacer que los personajes no sean monigotes haciendo locuras… hacer Marie sue es aburrido.**

 **Adonay2208: Gracias por dejar un review. Pero no puedo responder eso todavía, falta.**

 **Pitufina27: Gracias por dejar un review. Pero no puedo responder eso todavía, falta.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Los personajes son muy complejos y eso lo entiendo como ya te dije por Messenger, es complicado y no están hecho siquiera para ser queridos sino para ser un reflejo real de todos nosotros; se que la historia es densa y no esta hecha para todos y que muchos les puede tornar desagradable, pero me gusta que sea así, me permite filtrar a los que busca maries sues. Como ya te dije, las interacciones con Minerva, Luna y Draco son de esa manera debido a que son adultos y son tratados como adolescentes. Claro, el de ella también cambio, el trauma y espero que no digas nada, pero el trauma es demasiado grande.**

 **Gracias, no te preocupes no voy a cambiar.**

 **Astral36: Gracias por dejar un review. Yo creo que esta es mejor, porque en el fondo es mucho más compleja; El Orden Natural de Las Cosas tenía tres bases principales, el desarrollo de personajes, el camino de un héroe que no quería ser héroe y el desarrollo de la relación amorosa que en ese momento tuve especial cuidado y mimo al crearla. Esta, sin embargo, se trata exclusivamente del desarrollo de Hermione y Harry dejando la historia como algo secundario; me gusta que sea así porque siempre preferí el desarrollo de personajes como algo principal.**

 **Claro, supuse que iba a ser uno de los principales atrayentes, ya que no es algo que yo al menos haya leído de Harry Potter y que hacia contrapeso sobre lo denso que puede ser la parte de desarrollo de personajes (se que este no es un fic fácil de leer y no esta hecho para que sea de agradable lectura); yo cuando era chico y ahora sigo viendo Neon Genesis Evangelion y de The End Of Evangelion y también es muy importante para mí, pero también tomo de Alan Moore.**

 **Con respecto a las realidades, en realidad fue una mención a todos los fics en general, en donde hay muchas realidades paralelas con distintos hechos sucediendo. Personalmente creo que no es tanto el hacer agregados mi sello personal, preferiría que me recordaran o me asociaran con desarrollos de personaje que son complejos y que distan mucho de ser el típico Marie sue que normalmente hay en estos lares.**

 **No me molesta que hagas un fic de un comentario me halaga mucho que escriban reviews largos y como vez, hico un fic solo para responderte prácticamente jajaja. Gracias por los halagos y tu también cuídate.**


	6. Lo Mío Es Tuyo y lo Tuyo Mío

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 _ **"**_ **Lo Mío Es Tuyo y lo Tuyo Mío** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

—Todo esto es tu culpa ¿Lo sabes, no? —dijo Hermione con voz ronca saludándolo mientras se trataba de incorporar en su cama, mientras que él entraba a la habitación llevando en sus manos una bandeja con un tazón de sopa caliente.

—Ya te pedí… —dijo Harry, pero no logró terminar cuando la Gryffindor le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. O al menos, hizo lo que más se acercaba a eso, debido a su estado actual. Pero sus ojos hinchados y nariz roja simplemente no la hacían tan amenazante como ella intentaba mostrarse. Suspiró —. Bueno, fue mi culpa que salieras con esa tormenta y que te terminaras resfriando —admitió él, mientras ponía la bandeja en su regazo, con cuidado de no tirar nada.

—Si, si, si, claro… —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa boba —. Pero no me voy a mejorar con disculpas, espero que sepas cuidar a una dama. —agregó soltando una risita, pero que rápidamente cambiaron a tosidos; el súbito movimiento hizo que la sopa comenzara a moverse y caer parte por los bordes del plato.

—Va a ser mejor que comas mientras todavía queda algo en el tazón —contestó Harry restándole importancia al intento de broma de por parte de Hermione —. Y por cierto —agregó parándose con una sonrisa —, no sos nada buena para hacer bromas.

Hermione rodó los ojos, tomó la cuchara y metió la sopa directamente en su boca. No tomó mucho tiempo para que sus ojos se abrieran como platos por el shock y el dolor cuando la parte interna de su boca entró en contacto con la temperatura inesperadamente alta del alimente.

—¡AAAHH! ¡ESTÁ CALIENTE! ¡MIERDA! —gritó Hermione.

—Hermione Granger insultando… —exclamó Harry divertido —. Primero bromas, luego insultos… ¿Quién sos y que hiciste con mi Hermione?

Ella no dijo nada. Las quejas se detuvieron. Bajó la mirada y sin decir otra cosa, mientras una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar se formaba comenzó a tomar el resto de la sopa sin queja alguna.

—Bueno; ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sentís mejor? —preguntó él cuando el tazón quedó completamente vacío.

—Mejor… Así que… ¿Puedo ir a la biblioteca? —preguntó ella con una mirada suplicante.

—No.

Harry soltó una risa ahogada por dentro. Le había preguntado constantemente a lo largo del día, pero dado que él enviaba un montón de argumentos y razonamientos de porque debía quedarse en la cama y dormir, ella desistía. Sin embargo, Hermione, no era una persona que, aunque entendiese el razonamiento, fuera a permitir que la alejaran de sus amados libros. Pero eso no iba a hacer que él permitiera que fuera a hacer cualquier cosa. Dio un paso hacia adelante y delicadamente colocó una mano en la frente de ella.

—Parece ser que tu fiebre comenzó a ceder y bajó —dijo Harry con soltura haciendo que Hermione sonrisa —, pero aún tenes algo de temperatura —agregó sonriendo haciendo lo mirara fastidiada. No importaba cuan madura hubiera sido, ahora se comportaba como una niña pequeña —. Deberías quedarte un poco más en la cama descansando.

—¡Oh genial! —exclamó ella con una mueca —. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Dado que sos un doctor tan aplicado, vas a ser el que se encargue principalmente del cuidado médico de ahora en adelante!

—¿Y si me enfermo? —preguntó Harry sonriendo.

—En ese caso supongo que tendré que ser tu doctora, pero vas a ser el doctor principal.

—Bien, bien, esta bien —suspiró Harry con una sonrisa —. Pero entonces, como doctor, te digo que te quedes en cama y duermas un poco.

—Está bien, está bien.

Estaba listo para salir el cuarto, mientras ella se acomodaba bajo las sábanas, pero algo lo mantuvo en el lugar. Algo que aún tenía que arreglar.

—Hermione…

—¿Hmm?

—Todavía… todavía no te di las gracias por haber ido allá afuera a buscarme. Que… que de hecho te preocupaste por mi bienestar… Nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí.

—Yo… —contestó ella girando rápidamente su cabeza intentando esconder el sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas —. Solo no quiero vivir totalmente sola… Me gusta que estés a mi lado.

—Gracias, Mione. —agregó él tomándole la mano mientras se inclinaba más cerca de cara de ella.

No fue realmente un beso. Más bien como un pequeño roce de dos suaves pieles aterciopeladas como el melocotón. Pero este sorpresivo movimiento atrevido de él fuel más que suficiente para dejarla sin habla por un momento, en el cual él se levantó lentamente, tomó la bandeja y fue a la puerta.

—Tonto… —murmuró ella con suavidad al no estar acostumbrada al nuevo contacto físico —. Pudiste haberte infectado ahora…

Harry sonrió.

—Eso… lo habría valido… —aseguró él mientras salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—Tonto… —susurró Hermione nuevamente cerrando los ojos mientras que suavemente se delineaba los labios con la yema de los dedos.

Del otro lado de la puerta, las piernas temblorosas de Harry finalmente se tranquilizaron y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Jadeó por aire, después de contener su aliente sin realmente darse cuenta; había sido completamente diferente que besar a Cho o Ginny; la asiática había sido húmedo y solo con el sentimiento de pena, mientras que con Ginny había sido desesperado y con el sentimiento de posesión y deseo desenfrenado. Besar a Hermione había sido, tierno dulce y amoroso, pero al mismo tiempo temeroso, desesperado, anhelado; había tenido tantos significados que en el fondo había sido abrumador.

 **~0~0~**

Un destello de odio recorrió los ojos de Hermione. Llena de enojo, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación principal, pero de no haber sido sujetada por Harry, hubiera salido del cuarto. Harry la miró fijamente con una sonrisa.

—No es lo que crees, Hermione, déjame explicarte. —dijo Harry con suavidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hermione —¿Qué no es lo que cree? ¡Acabas de decir que la amabas! Yo creí que vos me… —agregó interrumpiéndose mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

Él suspiró resignado; debía haber sabido que iba a causar problemas algún día. Pero debió explicarlo esto mucho antes. Con voz suave, intentando tranquilizarla, dijo.

—No entendes. La amaba, pero no de esa forma. Luna era muy especial para mí… ella me entendía más que nadie y nosotros la ignoramos.

—¿Ella… nosotros…? No hicimos nada de eso —exclamó ella con los ojos como platos —. Eso es mentira, siempre fue nuestra amiga, y hasta luchó a nuestro lado en la Batalla contra Voldemort, nosotros no… ¿Y a que te referís con que te entendía?

—Yo amaba a Luna como mi igual; ella… ella vio morir a su madre, podía ver a los thestrals, podía entender el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Creo que eso es por qué me gustaba estar cerca de ella. De alguna forma me sentía… a salvo, en paz. Y quería que ella fuera… feliz… Pero nunca me di cuenta de sus verdaderas necesidades. No soy bueno entendiendo a la gente como ella.

—¿Necesidades? —preguntó ella con desconfianza.

—También lo escuchaste, detrás del Velo ¿No? —contestó Harry citando a Luna —. Cuando vi las almas de todos, cuando las sentí, cuando las escuché… era igual que lo que escuché del Velo de La Muerte. Luna fue la que me guió a lo que realmente quería mi corazón ¿Por qué ella? Porque en el fondo era la única que me entendía. Que podía entender mi corazón, porque Luna era Luna. Una vez preguntó cuándo estábamos en sexto si iban a seguir las reuniones del Ejercito de Dumbledore y cuando le dije que no, respondió: Era lo más parecido a tener amigos.

Ambos hicieron silencio. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

—Era nuestra amiga…. Sin embargo, la tratamos como basura, no vimos que sufría sola y rodeada de soledad.

—Y cuando Ron y Ginny nos traicionaron… —susurró Hermione.

—Ella fue la que peleó a nuestro lado… —completó Harry con decisión —. Nunca dudo. Nunca nos abandonó. Ella fue la que me enseñó que era lo que mi corazón deseaba y había hecho, sino hubiera sido por ella, no creo que ninguno de los dos esté acá. Creo que el Velo hacia que las personas volvieran a un estado primitivo, al mismo estado que cuando la Varita de Sauco se rompió. Ella fue la que me enseñó lo que era el realmente mi interior.

—Bueno, entonces… yo… yo… —masculló ella con indecisión, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas o luchando por sacarlas. Pero entonces lo miró devuelta —. Nunca fuiste capaz de decirlo a alguien como te sentías, pero siempre esperabas que alguien mostrara que te entendía…

—Si, pero descuidé a la única persona que me dio eso alguna vez…

—Hubieras… —dijo Hermione con temor —. Hubieras preferido que ella estuviera acá ¿Verdad? Ella te entendía…

—Si, ella me entendía; pero yo te elegí, Hermione. Mi corazón anhela ser feliz a tu lado, entenderte, y amarte…

—Pero… yo… no…

—Mientras el sol, la luna y la tierra existan… todo va a estar bien —dijo Harry con una sonrisa repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho Luna —. Si decidimos vivir, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso, solo tenemos que tener la voluntad para vivir una vida siendo feliz…

—Creo que puede ser que tengas razón…

—¿Pero…? —preguntó Harry abrazándola.

—Pero no me dejes… nunca…

 **~0~0~**

Amor…

¿Qué era realmente el amor de todas formas?

La gente siempre dice, que vas a saber lo que es el amor una vez que lo sintieras. Pero al final, ellos no lo entendían, uno había vivido toda su vida desesperado por el amor conduciéndolo a una vida destructiva en donde había sido cosificado para ser un héroe y morir como tal; todo para ser amado. Mientras que ella, descuidada cuando entró al mundo al cual supuestamente debía pertenecer, ahora estaba igual o más rota que él; guiada completamente por una desesperación a perder aquello que amaba y ahora el acercarse y perderlo, le daba pánico. Pero al final, aquellos que hablaban sobre amor, tenían otras personas, de las cuales podían aprender o podían compararse.

Pero. ¿Y si no hubiera otras personas? ¿Quién podía juzgar sobre si estabas enamorado de alguien o sólo experimentaba un mero deseo sexual; si lo único que querías en el fondo era complacer el libido?

Harry pudo escuchar a su compañera de cama cambiar de posición nerviosamente; estaba acurrucada en posición fetal a su lado, recostando la cabeza sobre su brazo; a veces inhalaba aire, como si quisiera decir algo, pero entonces quedaba solo el silencio. Había estado así los últimos días; ansiosa y hablándole solamente en cortas, frases interrumpidas, como si estuviera intentando decir algo y forcejeando por hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos podía definir lo que eran; pero dar el primer paso en una relación era algo complicado para ambos. Aunque él era consciente y le había dicho que la amaba había algo que no le terminaba de cerrar ¿Cómo ser capaz de saber que era el amor si nunca lo había sentido realmente?

—Vos… —dijo de repente ella sin que nadie lo esperara —. Vos sabes que yo te amo. ¿Verdad?

Fuera lo que fuera; si no quedaba nadie más ¿No dependía de ellos el decidir? Formar su propia definición si era necesario. Tomar lo mejor de lo que había sido la civilización y desechar lo malo. Si ambos tenían el sentimiento más fuerte, que podía imaginar tener por otra persona; uno que llena tu corazón de alegría, cuando estás con, ves o incluso, pensas en esa persona; cuando ya extrañas a esa persona el momento en que se va de la habitación; cuando harías todo por mantener a esta persona feliz; ¿Había alguien para decirle, que no podía llamarlo amor?

Él sonrió.

El cambio había sido repentino, pero parecía real, había algo que ahora era diferente.

—Si, lo sé. Sino no hubieras hecho todas las cosas que hiciste por mí. Tan seguro como que te amo también… Hermione.

—No me abandones nunca. —dijo ella abrazándolo.

—Nunca. —contestó él abrazándola también.

—¿Juntos siempre y hasta el final?

—Juntos…

 **~0~0~**

Por lo general las personas pensarían que una vez que dos personas admiten estar enamoradas el uno del otro, pasarían felizmente todo su tiempo juntos; disfrutando cada segundo de la compañía del otro. Pero, los siguientes días, para Hermione y Harry pasaron como nada hubiera pasado; o al menos eso parecía como primera impresión. Pero con una mirada más detallada, uno notaría que de hecho hacían su mejor esfuerzo por evitarse el uno al otro. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban trabajando, o Hermione en el jardín mientras que Harry hacia algo de limpieza en la casa, o él se iba a pescar, o ella iba a la ciudad por suministros, o…. Pero el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, prácticamente no se hablaban y sólo de cosas casuales, evitando tema a toda costa. Sólo intercambiando tímidas miradas que rápidamente evitaban, como si fuera algo prohibido que simplemente no podían resistirse a hacer.

Ambos sabían que era demasiado ridículo; ambos ya sabían el que el otro se sentía de la misma forma. ¿Entonces por qué tenían esa conducta tan absurda? ¿Qué era lo que todavía a lo que le temían?

¿La cercanía?

Habían estado cerca el uno del otro ya por los últimos pocos meses, mentalmente y a veces al menos también físicamente durante las noches que era cuando dormían abrazados. Incluso aunque especialmente lo último que parecía intentar desesperadamente romper la barrera de amigos. ¿Pero no era ir más allá de eso una parte de lo que querían?

¿De ser lastimados de nuevo?

Ambos habían mostrado y asegurado que no se iban a lastimar al otro de forma intencional. Por supuesto no se podía subestimar que ambos se pelearan en algún momento; pero la lógica dice que usualmente las parejas tratan de resolver el problema. ¿Pero no era un pequeño riesgo comparado con lo que ganaban?

¿La nueva, desconocida naturaleza de esta situación era los que les daba temor?

No, su miedo radicaba en el entendimiento; el poder entender el corazón de una persona sin lastimarse mutuamente, era lo más complicado que había. Al fin y al cabo, las personas son como los erizos; si se acercan demasiado para calentarse en una fría noche, existe la posibilidad de lastimarse, pero si mantienen una distancia segura en donde pueda mínimamente compartir el calor, pero al mismo tiempo no lastimarse entonces iban a estar bien.

Por lo general las personas tienden a encontrar este equilibrio sin conocer verdaderamente a quien tienen delante; pero ellos ya estaban lastimados y el sentir dolor era algo peligroso para sus rotas mentes y un entendimiento tan superficial no servía para poder entender al otro; ellos necesitaban poder abrir completamente sus corazones, pero el miedo seguía presente.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es ridículo! —murmuró Hermione, haciendo a un lado su plato vacío sobre la mesa.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry confundido, mientras lo alcanzaba, para poder lavar los platos. Pero su mano fue detenida, cuando ella delicadamente la tomó con la suya.

—Esto… —dijo ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él —. Me refiero a esto…

Mirandola a los ojos, ella supo que él realmente no entendía.

—Vení conmigo —dijo Hermione.

Fueron a la sala, arrastrando a Harry detrás de ella, quien aún estaba inseguro de las intenciones de ella. Ahí, lo llevó hacia el sofá y se sentó, tironeando del brazo hizo que él, con algo de nerviosismo hiciera lo mismo. Se movió para verlo a la cara y también tomó su otra mano.

—Harry, lo que… lo que dije ésa la noche en que bueno… d-de verdad lo que quise decir… —dijo ella tartamudeando —. Te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo te amo.

—Si… lo sé —aseguró él sonriendo, sus mejillas, al menos para la vista de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo levemente —. Me lo dijiste, perdón por no haber correspondido tus sentimientos en ese entonces, era un idiota. Yo también te amo.

—Entonces. ¿Por qué no actuamos como personas enamoradas? ¿Por qué incluso nos evitamos el uno al otro?

—Nosotros… yo… —tartamudeó él con nerviosismo, como si realmente nunca antes hubiera pensado la pregunta. Entonces miró fijamente a Hermione —. ¿Tenemos miedo a conocernos? Luna decía que…

—Odio que hables de Luna —dijo Hermione con seriedad —. Odio que la menciones, odio que tenga un lugar importante en tu corazón. Odio que ella sea la que haya podido entenderte. Odio que le tengas cariño. No me gusta que pienses en otra, no me gusta que hables de otra, quiero ser la única en tu corazón. Quiero que no exista nadie más además de yo, en tu corazón. Quiero que ames solo a mí, que vivas para amarme y yo lo voy a hacer para vos. Nadie más puede tener tu corazón... solo yo; va a ser solo mío. —agregó con un tono que casi podía llegar a sonar desesperado.

Nuevamente ahí estaba. Con claridad lo había podido ver; Hermione estaba mal. Ella estaba tan rota, tan desesperada, tan necesitada por afecto, que no importaba que fueran los únicos en el planeta, una especie de obsesión se mostraba claramente.

—Te amo Harry —dijo Hermione con una desesperación creciente —. Amame solo a mí y a nadie más. ¡Amame, por favor!

Estaba definitivamente desesperada por el amor que no había recibido. Tan desesperada que tenía miedo, aunque fueran los únicos en el planeta.

—Esta bien, Hermione… —dijo Harry con un susurró soltando una de las manos, tomando el rostro de Hermione con suavidad y mirándola fijamente a los ojos —. Te prometo que no voy a amar a nadie más mientras viva, solo a vos y a nadie más…

Harry sintió como las manos de Hermione temblaban; con un susurro ella dijo.

—Entonces desde ahora y para siempre sos mío. Desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Todo mío. Hasta el último cabello de tu cabeza.

—Sí…

—Si me sos infiel, te voy a matar… —agregó acercando sus labios a los de Harry.

—Si… —volvió a responder él; era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar.

—Si tan sólo tocas a otra mujer te voy a matar…

—Sí…

—Si tan sólo hablas con otra mujer te voy a matar…

Harry no contestó, sintió como Hermione se alejaba y ambos se miraron.

—(Esos ojos… —pensó Harry —. Es verdad. Sin importar lo que Hermione me pida… sin importar lo que me ordene que haga. Para mí… es como si ella llorara mientras me pide ayuda —agregó para sí mismo como si pudiera ver a una pequeña niña pequeña desesperada por amor —. Puedo escuchar los llantos de su corazón. Para mí... Ella se ve tan desconsolada…)

—Esta bien… —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —. Desde ahora… sólo voy a hablar con vos Hermione. Lo prometo.

Ambos se besaron.

Ambos se amaban.

Ambos estaban desesperados por ser amados y por amar.

Ambos necesitaban amor.

 **~0~0~**

La vida de ambos, al menos lo que parecía bajo una óptica simplista, no cambió mucho. Sus actividades diarias eran hechas como siempre; aprender, comer, trabajar; no hubo un cambio significativo obvio en eso durante las siguientes semanas y meses.

Pero mirándolos más de cerca, uno podía deslumbrar como las pequeñas diferencias se hacían presente. Y no eran solo los besos ocasionales u otro contacto físico, el cual no sucedía tan a menudo como casi seguro pasaría con la mayoría de las parejas en su situación. Pero después de que las cosas habían sucedido y los temas hablado, pareció, como si un peso hubiera sido levantado de los hombros de ambos; uno que ni siquiera sabían que estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo parecía estar mejor y que Hermione parecía verse extremadamente feliz, la mente de Harry había podido entender muchas cosas que antes no había visto con claridad; ella estaba extremadamente rota. No era algo que fuera a decir abiertamente, pero lo sabía; ver la desesperación en los ojos de ella a pesar de que eran las únicas personas en la tierra, era algo que no se iba de su mente. Algo que lo hacía sentir extremadamente responsable y, algo que ahora quería pagar; sin importar de que las palabras de su ahora pareja fueran peligrosas.

Eran palabras de una persona que había sido humillada y maltratada, que podía llegar a padecer depresión, que era obsesiva compulsiva y había reprimido muchos sentimientos durante una cantidad de años extremadamente larga.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que eran las únicas personas en la tierra, Harry, hubiera buscado ayuda inmediatamente, y al mismo tiempo hubiera se hubiera alejado con Hermione del Mundo Mágico; lo muggles no parecían tan malos ahora. Pero ya no podían tener una vida normal, no podían ser adolescentes explorando un verdadero amor por primera vez ni jóvenes adultos, viviendo una vida como tal.

 **~0~0~**

El sudor que bajó por su frente hasta llegar a la barbilla. Su respiración era irregular. Una vez más, miró a la mujer que tenía delante de él, que lo esperaba a que hiciera cualquier movimiento. Su mente daba vueltas. ¿Cómo había terminado en ese lugar? ¿Por qué había estado de acuerdo con esto? Bueno, casi seguro, porque una parte de él de verdad quería hacerlo. Pero aún así, se estaba enfrentando a la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts.

—¿Eh… Pericardio… Miocardio y… Endometrio? —preguntó él con duda.

—¡Casi! —exclamó Hermione divertida —. Salvo que las mujeres no tenemos el útero en el corazón.

—¿Endo… cardio?

—Bueno, voy a dejar pasar esa. —dijo Hermione, marcando una casilla al lado de esa pregunta en su lista.

Si algo le gustaba a Hermione era estudiar, pero había encontrado un placer inmenso por el tomar exámenes y Harry había sido su victima en la prueba de conocimientos. Y por más que él se quejara, era bastante útil aprender, si tuvieran que ir a buscar en sus libros cada vez que necesitaran información seria algo laborioso. Las pruebas de Harry de estudios médicos, como las de hoy, era aún más importante para esto, en caso de que tuviera que usar su conocimiento en un momento crítico. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos esperaba que él se convirtiera en un doctor en pocos meses; de que fuera capaz de aprender de aprender en poco tiempo, donde otros estudiaban por varios años o toda una vida, usualmente incluso mientras se especializaban en una división.

En vez de ello, se enfocaría en los temas con los que casi se seguro podría enfrentarse. También se dejó muy claro que no haría nada que requiriera anestesia o cirugía, si podía evitarse, mejor, ya que era algo demasiado riesgoso en su opinión.

—Muy bien, siguiente pregunta ¿Qué medidas deben tomarse en caso de insolación?

—Ehmmm, bueno, hay que reducir el calor…

—Oh vamos, Harry. Ésa es una fácil ¡Hasta yo la sé!

Tragó saliva. Por supuesto, ella también aprendía algunas cosas, como él hacía con los deberes de ella, en caso de que uno no fuera capaz de cumplir sus tareas debido a enfermedad u otras razones. Pero aún así era vergonzoso, que la respuesta parecía escaparle.

—Hay que reducir el calor, y envolver el cuello en un paño frio para que la sangre suba fría a la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió.

—Linda respuesta —dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Por qué había estado de acuerdo con esto…?

 **~0~0~**

Algo que pronto se convirtió en una cosa ocasional desde que se mudaron, erran las tardes que pasaban mirando la TV. Por supuesto, ya no había más emiciones, pero al menos en uno de sus recorridos a Aberdeen, encontraron un local con muchas cintas y cds de música que podían escuchar y ver.

Lo que al principio había sido solo una forma de matar el tiempo se había convertido en una buena oportunidad de demostrarse afecto. Especialmente si miraban una película romántica como la de esa noche.

Era una de esas películas mediocres americanas que siempre mostraban el mismo esquema narrativo: ambos se conocen; se enamoran; algún problema amenaza su relación, usualmente del tipo de un malentendido que involucra a un rival, pero al final se quedan el uno con el otro de todas formas.

Ahora mismo, "Él" la llevaba a casa a "Ella" después de una cita. De vuelta a su departamento, ella le preguntaba si quería pasar por un café y él había estado de acuerdo. Entraron, empezaron a besarse… y a desvestirse…

y…

Tanto para Harry como para Hermione el mundo se detuvo y fue como si fueran dos niños que estaban viendo algo prohibido; nadie se había molestado en explicarles. Básicamente la educación sexual en Hogwarts era nula y en un sistema tan cerrado, y retrogrado era de esperar que la sexualidad fuera un tema tabú. Sumado a eso, el poco y nulo tiempo que Hermione tenía con sus padres, tampoco se habían tomado el tiempo para explicarles.

Harry la sintió reclinarse contra su hombre, suspirando. Sabía que era bastante tonto de parte de ambos reaccionar así, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ambos habían tenido supuestas parejas. Pero éstos habían incrementado su nerviosismo sobre dichas situaciones en vez de aliviarlas. Y ahora, teniendo al objeto de deceso en sus brazos no ayudaba mucho a aliviarlo. Incluso estando oficialmente juntos, ahora por ya un tiempo, aun no se atrevía a tocarla o tocarse en ningún lugar que fuera considerado íntimo. Pero no iban a ser capaces de huir de ello para siempre; al fin y al cabo, la literatura de Hermione se había vuelto más adulta y las conversaciones de chicos estaban presentes en la mente de Harry.

—mmm Eh… uh… s-si v-v-vos q-queres… quiero decir… bueno… n-nosotros podríamos… técnicamente… —dijo Harry con un pronunciado tartamudeo.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué estas tartamudeando? —preguntó Hermione sin dejar mirar la película.

—B-bueno —contestó Harry reuniendo todo su valor e intentando sonar confiado —, es un poco súbito. ¿Sabes? Quiero decir, no habíamos hecho más que besarnos, pero s-si queres hacer… eh… 'más' ya…

—¡¿EH?! —exclamó Hermione con susto para luego seguir con un pronunciado nerviosismo —. Y-y-yo… eh… bueno… no se… yo… digo…

—¿Nunca pensaste sobre 'eso'?

—Eh… yo… —tartamudeó Hermione, su cara estaba completamente roja. Claro, ella si lo había pensado; la idea estaba constantemente presente y sabía que la idea era completamente verosímil. Eran dos adolescentes estresados, besándose cada cierto tiempo, acariciándose, con el verano que parecía estar llegando… la tensión era inevitable —. Yo… bueno.

—Ehm, lo que quería decir era —dijo Harry rápidamente tratando de corregir todo el asunto —, que bueno, es triste que no podamos salir a cenar o al cine o algún festival. ¿Sabes? Cosas normales como ésas…

Una gran sonrisa halló camino entre los labios de Hermione; una parte de si agradecía que hubiera dejado un tema tan vergonzoso y delicado como ese.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a casa a través de las ruinas de la pequeña ciudad de Buckie hacia el Buckpool Harbour Park. Casi todas las preparaciones estaban hechas para el gran día. ¿O debería ser un día normal? El resto, tendría que terminarlo de alguna forma poco antes, cuando Hermione estuviera fuera. Después de todo, se suponía que fuera una, esperanzadoramente placentera, sorpresa.

De repente, pasando por la zona comercial, algo brillo.

A pesar de que su primera intención era no quedarse mucho más tiempo, se acercó al comercio.

Mientras entraba los vio y cuidadosamente comenzó a verlos todos uno a uno para elegir el mejor, su sonrisa previa se hizo aún más ancha.

Tal vez simplemente hubiera un día aún más grande después de todo.

 **~0~0~**

Hermione lentamente despertó una nueva mañana. Mientras abría sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír, viendo a Harry aún durmiendo a su lado. Se veía demasiado lindo, con su cabello alborotado, sus débiles ronquidos, su… ¿Mano en su pecho? Se sonrojó, cuando de repente se percató de la leve presión. Dormir en una cama casi naturalmente causaba algunos incidentes como éste. Todos ellos habían estado acompañados por muchos sonrojos, excusas tartamudeadas.

Volvió a mirar a Harry un momento asegurándose que estuviera dormido y con su manó hizo que apretara un poco; cerró los ojos y volvió a hacer que la mano se cerrar suavemente sobre el pecho, casi como una caricia. Sintió como la pierna de Harry, que estaba encima de la suya se movía lentamente rozándole la piel, haciendo que una descarga de emociones llegase a su mente. Y entonces lo recordó, cada momento, cada toque… el como se masturbaba por las noches pensando en él. La primera vez que lo hizo a los trece años. Como las cosas habían subido la temperatura. Como había buscado tantas veces su tacto; abrazándolo, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Y esto no debería ser algo normal entre la gente enamorada? —preguntó Hermione casi de forma susurran —. ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? ¿Pero somos así siempre? Cuando nos abrazamos o besamos, sus manos nunca se mueven más allá de mis caderas o mi espalda y yo misma tampoco soy mucho más cariñosa. Quiero decir —agregó sin cambiar el tono mirando a Harry —, incluso veo que no halla mucho contacto entre nuestros pechos. E incluso después de todo este tiempo, cuando accidentalmente tocamos al otro en un lugar íntimo, ambos aún nos sonrojamos y nos separamos inmediatamente…

Él se revolvió.

—Tal vez podríamos… —susurró Hermione —. Pero tengo tanto miedo… tanto miedo de volver a estar sola… de que me dejes… de que me remplaces… se que es tonto porque somos los únicos en la tierra… pero… eso no evita que el miedo este. Tengo mucho miedo, Harry…, no quiero volver a sufrir…

Aunque, el momento en que empezó a abrir sus ojos, ella rápidamente se quitó su mano de encima.

—Bueno días. —saludó Harry con una sonrisa que ella débilmente regresó.

—Bueno días. —contestó ella, se inclinó y lo beso, tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes qué? —sonrió ella, mientras movía su mano por su mejilla —. Creo que necesitas empezar a afeitarte.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Harry por reflejo hasta que se dio cuenta a que se refería —. Bueno, quería ir a la ciudad de todas formas. Creo, que puedo buscar entonces una máquina de afeitar.

Ella frunció el ceño ante su anuncio.

—Estuviste yendo a la ciudad muy a menudo últimamente ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí de todas formas?

Él solo sonrió divertido mientras se incorporaba.

—Ya lo vas a ver, una vez que todo esté listo…

—¿Una… cita? —exclamó Hermione días después.

—¡Sí! —afirmó Harry —. ¿Entonces, venís?

—¡No! —contestó Hermione indignada —. ¿Qué estas pensando? ¡No podés esperar que una chica salga con vos en una cita en el segundo en que se lo pedís!

—Oh… yo… —dijo Harry inclinando su vista decepcionado; la tímida y esperanzadora sonrisa que había tenido desapareció en un instante.

—Tenes que darle al menos tiempo para vestirse. —añadió ella rápidamente sonriendo; inclinándose hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sin importar lo que pasara, lo mejor que podían tener en ese momento era un poco de buen humor. Y si el resultado al menos era verlo sonreír aún más brillantemente que antes, era mejor. Incluso aunque, ella no tenía idea, de lo que había planeado; seguramente era, en lo que él había trabajado cuando salió los últimos días. En lo que había trabajado solo para ella.

¿Realmente él esperaba que arrojara todos sus esfuerzos a la basura? ¿O él realmente creía que no le importaba lo que él hiciera? Fueron las preguntas que cruzaron por la mente de Hermione cuando quedó sola en la habitación.

La duda la carcomía.

Pero a pesar de todo, el enseguida vuelvo, se convirtió en casi una hora. Y, de hecho, él no vio mucha diferencia más que se había puesto un vestido rojizo. No es que le importara. Para él se veía tan hermosa como siempre.

Durante el viaje en auto, Hermione, estaba tan emocionada como una niña pequeña a la cual iban a consentir y tampoco hacia mucho esfuerzo por disimularlo. Aunque un claro nerviosismo e incomodidad se manifestaron cuando vieron la gigantesca esfera negra que se recostaba firmemente sobre el Mar de Noruega. Finalmente, llegaron a su primera parada. La mitad del edificio, de lo que parecía haber sido un cine, estaba aplastado por una gran cantidad de escombros que tuvieron que escalara y fue comentado levemente por Hermione; pero al menos había sido el único que Harry había encontrado con una sala que al menos estuviera intacta. Con algunas modificaciones y una batería de auto había podido hacer andar el proyector, y sumado a que el manual para los empleados no estaba muy lejos pudo rápidamente cambiar los rollos de la película.

Pero no es que vieran mucho de la película, ya que estaban más ocupados besándose apasionadamente. Harry no podía evitar recordar a la pareja que había visto en el cine varios meses antes, incluso aunque no eran tan salvajes como esos dos, le recordó perfectamente el sentimiento de querer tener también a alguien así de cerca.

Al parecer, algunos deseos eran concedidos después de todo…

 **~0~0~**

Hermione miró a Harry intentando no ver la gigantesca y colosal esfera negra que se recostaba sobre el Mar de Noruega y el Ártico. Se sentía incomoda al verla; sin embargo, él había insistido en verla. Desde la casa, a pesar de que la esfera era tan colosal y gigantesca, no se llegaba a ver y todo gracias a una colina, pero ahora, era perfectamente visible.

—Se que no te gusta esto, Hermione —dijo Harry suavemente mirando fijamente a su pareja —. Se que la odias, que cada vez que pensas en esta cosa cientos de preguntas se te vienen a la mente. ¿Por qué está cortada? ¿Por qué los niveles del mar no cambiaron? ¿O si todos están dentro todavía? A mi también, me incomoda ver el mar teñido de sangre, pero no importa.

—¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? —preguntó Hermione mirando un hermoso prado repleto de flores que limitaba con el mar. Con una perfecta vista de todo.

—Porque quiero mostrarte algo —dijo Harry. La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos —. Se que es difícil de verlo, y que para personas como nosotros no es algo sencillo de ver o entender más bien es algo horrible; nos causa rechazo, aprensión, odio, dolor. Pero acá están todos, para bien o para mal, acá están. Se que no te gusta, que odias a todos por las cosas que nos hicieron, pero no todos fueron malos; Neville, Fred y George, la Orden del Fénix, la mayor parte del ED, los Profesores, todos ellos fueron buenos con nosotros. No nos traicionaron.

Hermione se soltó rápidamente y retrocedió un par de pasos. Miró con odio la esfera para luego mirar con enojo a Harry.

—¡Todos ellos me traicionaron! ¡Me dejaron sola! ¡Nadie me amó! ¡NUNCA! —gritó Hermione alterada. Sus manos temblaban, todo estaba mal. Harry se acercó y la abrazó haciendo que ella comenzara a llorar con mucha angustia —. ¡Nadie me amo Harry! ¡Lo único que creían de mi era que era una tonta! ¡Una rata de biblioteca! ¡Que no tenía sentimientos y lo único que me importaban eran los estudios!

—Tranquila, Mione… —susurró Harry de forma tranquilizadora.

Pero lo único que sintió era como ella se aferraba aun más a él. Estaba completamente desesperada. Rota.

—Siempre fui un monstruo —dijo Hermione casi de forma monocorde —. Nunca merecí que nadie me amara; nadie puede amar a alguien como yo. Soy un asco —Harry miró a Hermione y la vio en completo estado de shock. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente sus brazos —. Soy mala. Soy horrible; merezco que todo esto me pase. Me lo merezco ¿No, Harry? Merezco que Bellatrix me haya escrito Sangre Sucia o que me haya quemado parte de un pecho ¿No, Harry? ¡Todo fue por mi culpa! ¡Porque soy incapaz de ser buena! Yo… —las piernas de Hermione temblaron cayendo de rodillas y haciendo que Harry la atrapara antes de tocar el suelo —, me esforcé tanto para agradarles, para que me amaras…. Si no hubiera sucedido todo esto seguramente seguiría con Ron, amargada toda mi vida…. Soy… ¡Soy un fracaso! —terminó Hermione llorando con nerviosismo sobre el pecho de Harry.

—Si, es cierto. Tal vez es verdad —susurró Harry haciendo que Hermione lo mirara. Él sonreía —. Tal vez es verdad que si no hubiera sucedido todo lo que pasó no estaríamos juntos; pero eso no importa. Lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos y que nadie ni nada nos va separar. Te prometo amarte para siempre, Hermione —dijo con suavidad mientras sacaba el anillo que había encontrado antes y se lo mostraba —. Se que no es una boda de los sueños y que arreglar las flores es lo mejor que pude hacer. Pero… delante de todos me gustaría que estemos juntos para siempre. Quiero ser tuyo para siempre; que no tengas miedo porque voy a estar ahí para vos, Hermione. Te amo.

—¿Y de nadie más? —preguntó Hermione con voz fina casi como si fuera una niña pequeña?

—Y de nadie más… —contestó él con una sonrisa.

En la mano de Hermione un anillo brillo con la luz del sol.

No se separaron en ningún momento. Ninguno había vuelto a decir más nada.

—¿Me esperas un momento? —preguntó Harry con un susurró durante la tarde.

—Claro… —susurró Hermione con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry irse. Se giró cuando ya no estuvo más a la vista y miró la gigantesca esfera roja —. Eh… ¿Hola…? —frunció el ceño cuando no obtuvo respuesta del océano rojo —. Oh, esto debe de ser lo más estúpido, que hice —murmuró, regañándose a si misma. Pero entonces tomó una respiración profunda y regresó su vista al océano; a la gigantesca esfera negra —. No estoy muy segura, de qué decir… sé que nunca fui muy buena con la gente y a veces era arrogante e insensible. Aún así… yo… yo en verdad los extraño a muchos de ustedes. Se que esto es confuso, hace horas lloraba y decía que los odiaba, pero extraño muchas cosas de Hogwarts; estudiar Transformaciones o Aritmancia, bromear con Harry. Extraño a Luna y aunque tenga un lugar en el corazón de mi Harry, también eras importante para mí y me gustaría haberte tratado mejor y haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que sufrías. Me gustaba cuando todo al menos era normal, había momentos en donde podía realmente no sentirme tan miserable; aunque Harry en ese momento fuera un cabeza de chorlito. Se q-que es difícil, se que no siempre voy a estar bien… pero a quien están en mi corazón, quiero que sepan… incluso aunque la vida acá es difícil y dura… soy… soy…

—¡Hermione! —gritó Harry desde atrás. Hermione se dio vuelta y vio a Harry traer un gran arco de flores —. Teníamos que hacer esto de la mejor manera posible.

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió. Estaba sin habla. Era verdad, tal vez era un poco grande y la pieza de gema que tenía era verde como el escudo de Slytherin, pero eso no le importaba. Claro, sólo era un símbolo para algo que pudo haber sido… ¿O se refería a que, incluso después de lo que debía de haber sido ya u año, aún tenía esperanza de que la gente regresara? ¿Qué eventualmente iban a ser capaces de vivir una vida normal?

—No tenes remedio, ¿Lo sabes? —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Pensé que acaba de demostrar algo de esperanza…?

—Sos un rematico sin remedio… —susurró ella abrazándolo bajo el arco.

—Oh… bueno, y todavía no terminó…

Un poco sobresaltada, lo miró.

—Elegí este lugar, porque todos los que conocimos y amamos están acá; el mundo entero puede ser nuestro testigo… ¿Entonces?

—Tonto… —dijo ella con una sonrisa temblorosa, ya que no podía contenerse más; su voz se estaba quebrando —¿Qu-qué te dije acerca de vestirse? Quiero decir, sólo mírame: Estoy parada con un vestido que se ensució y vos con una camisa y un pantalón…

—No —dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza —. No importa. Cualquier cosa que tengas puesto, es lo más hermoso que pude haber imaginado jamás —agregó haciendo que ella sonriera delicadamente —. Hermione —comenzó, luego de tomar una profunda respiración —. Cuando te conocí por primera vez, no sabía que pensar, eras habladora y parecías una sabelotodo; pero era tonto y te lastimé al principio. Pero entonces te convertiste en la chica hermosa y de feroz temperamento que tengo delante mío. No era como nadie que hubiera conocido antes; no sabía cómo manejar eso. Estaba acostumbrado a las personas a las que no les agradaba. Creo que es por eso que intencionalmente me terminé enamorando de vos: Por un lado, estaba la frágil niña que evocaba el deseo de protegerse de todo el dolor del mundo, por el otro, estaba la fuerte, la fiera. Seria una mentira que no dijera que no estaba atraído cuando te vi en cuarto año con aquel vestido rosa, pero en ese momento no le presté atención porque era tonto y no me daba cuenta de muchas cosas y a pesar de todas las cosas que sucedieron, nunca dejaste de creer en mí. Fuiste mi ancla, mi guía, siempre pude confiar en eso en mi peores y mejores momentos y por eso, te amo. Es por que yo, Harry Potter, quiero tomarte a vos, Hermione Granger, para ser mi esposa; para vivir siempre a tu lado.

—Sos muy malo… ¿Lo sabías? —dijo Hermione sonriendo tontamente mientras trataba de regañarlo, pero su voz así también como su expresión facial la traicionaban —. Tuviste todo el tiempo que necesitabas para preparar eso y yo tengo que pensar en algo en unos pocos segundos.

—No tenes que…

—Harry —lo interrumpió ella —. Al principio, eras un chico, raro que lo único que hizo fue estar con el idiota que se burló de mí. Lo bueno fue, que era mejor que él, mejor que cualquiera. Eras tímido, dócil y extremadamente valiente y algo imprudente —soltó con una risita —. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, me encontré a mi misma con que de hecho me empezaba a gustar ese dócil, y tímido chico; si sólo sus constantes ganas de ponerse en peligro no estuvieran…

Ambos dieron una risa ahogada ante eso, pero el rostro de Harry se puso serio otra vez.

—Pero te amaba; y eventualmente te volviste alguien muy importante y la persona que más me hizo daño; aunque creo tener parte de responsabilidad por eso. Vaya Gryffindor estaba hecha, no pude decirte nunca lo mucho que te amaba hasta que todo explotó, hasta que mi vida se había vuelto un infierno. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de que me rechazaras, de que no te pudiera volver a tener. De que me dejaras sola como todos lo hicieron. Pero me mostraste que harías cualquier cosa por mí; que me ibas a ayudar cuando lo necesitase; que incluso me ibas a sostener cuando me cayese. Fue entonces que estuve segura, cuando nadie más hubo en la tierra, que finalmente podía permitirme amarte con libertad. Se que suena enfermizo, pero todavía tengo miedo. Y por eso, que yo, Hermione Granger, quiero que vos, Harry Potter, seas mi esposo.

La música comenzó a sonar de la nada haciendo que Hermione comenzara a reírse, todo era perfecto.

—¿Le gustaría bailar, señora Potter? —preguntó Harry con voz seductora.

—Por supuesto, señor Potter. —contestó ella riéndose mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y comenzaban a bailar lentamente…

Nunca recordaron por cuánto tiempo se quedaron ahí besándose; mientras el sol daba su última luz por ese día, y se despedía dejando sólo a las estrellas, la luna y el océano para ver a dos seres compartir la cosa más preciosa en éste mundo.

Su amor…

—(Soy feliz, Luna —pensó Hermione mientras besaba el cuello de Harry y desabrochaba la camisa. Mientras que sus labios recorrían el torso del muchacho y sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón —. Soy tan feliz, Luna… —volvió a pensar mientras que Harry la besaba con pación y la comenzaba a desnudar —. Encontré a alguien que en verdad quiere estar conmigo; que incluso me ama —Harry la siguió tocando, estimulando; amándola —. No recuerdo haber sido tan feliz en mi vida como ahora…)

Una lagrima silenciosa tocó los labios curvados de Hermione; ella estaba arriba, el abajo. Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos cuando ella fue penetrada y comenzaron con la suave y sutil danza; se soltaron y abrazaron mientras ella movía sus caderas de forma suave y lenta. Querían disfrutar el momento; querían amarse.

Los gemidos, las respiraciones agitadas, el amor, todo se combinaba en un solo momento que se iba a repetir varias veces a lo largo del tiempo.

—(Soy feliz, Luna… —volvió a pensar Hermione —. Es mío solo… y de nadie más)

La luna y las estrellas fueron testigos…

Porque cuando se decide vivir, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso…; mientras el sola, la luna y la tierra existan… todo va a estar bien…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Comienzo De Todo"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, leo todo y respondo todo.

 **Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero este fue realmente complicado de hacer y me costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo y espero que les guste ya que puse mucho de mí para poder hacerlo**

 **Nota 1: ¿Harry ama a Luna? Si, si la ama, pero no en el sentido de que la ama de forma romántica sino que más bien, como si fuera su hermana, como si fuera la única persona en el mundo que alguna vez lo haya entendido.**

 **Nota 2: Si, la personalidad de Hermione es extremadamente volátil, esta deprimida, tiene inseguridades y miedos al punto de extremos y también como se ve posee cambios repentinos de personalidad porque cuando digo que esta rota, es porque esta rota. Esto puede traer problemas a futuro, si, si puede, las cosas con su mente no están resueltas y eso va a traer graves acciones. ¿Por qué la hice de esta manera? ¿Por qué agarre a uno de los mejores personajes y lo rebajé a algo tan patético y horrible? Porque el personaje no esta hecho para que le tengas empatía sino para ser un reflejo de nosotros mismos, para que haya un estudio de personaje y deconstrucción del mismo y mostrar de forma hipermaximizada cosas que sucedieron en el canon.**

 **Nota 3: Usualmente escribo largas y detallas escenas de sexo, pero creo que en un fic tan denso y pesado como este estarían demás. Por eso hice algo más sutil.**

 **Nota 4: Si, las mujeres se masturban y tiene deseo, veo demasiado en fanfiction que parece que los personajes femeninos no tienen deseos hasta que el protagonista las lleva a la cama.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews.**

 **Astral36: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro tanto que la historia te enganche y guste… aunque me preocupa eso de los conflictos existencialistas. Oh Ahora te entiendo mejor y te agradezco por considerar que son de calidad y que me hayas colocado en ese porcentaje; trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo y me alegro que te guste.**

 **Tengoku no namida: Gracias por dejar un review. Oh perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que fue complejo este capitulo porque requirió pensar mucho en cada cosa que ponía. Me baso en el manga, en el anime y en la película (no en los rebuild) pero solo en algunas escenas como en el inicio o en el final de mi otro fic (El Orden Natural de Las Cosas)**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Como siempre gracias por todo, la mayor parte lo respondí en Facebook, y como siempre sabes que lo que más me gusta hacer es el estudio y desarrollo de personajes. Sin embargo, esa pregunta solo es una pequeña muestra de lo rota que esta Hermione. No, obviamente, desde que empezó ya pasó aproximadamente un año.**


	7. El Comienzo De Todo

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 _ **"**_ **El Comienzo De Todo** _ **"**_

 **˜0˜0˜**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **˜0˜0˜**

Los dedos con una destreza que sin lugar a duda demostraban que ya tenían mucha práctica, siguieron doblando la hoja perfectamente cuadrada de pergamino. Todos los miraban fijamente, incluida la Profesora McGonagall. Ojos verdes de McGonagall cambiaron de, entre la pequeña figura de origami que parecía ir tomando la forma de una grulla, a los dos conejillos de Indias, los cuales estaban ya guardados en una jaula grande colocada sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

—¿Te acordas? —preguntó Harry suavemente mientras que sentía como el cuerpo de Hermione parecía relajarse aún más de lo que estaba sobre su hombro —. ¿Cuántas hicimos en ese tiempo?

—Cientos… —contestó Hermione con un suspiro —. Todas con papeles de distintos colores, y todas colgadas por todos lados… Eran hermosas.

—Si… —susurró Harry —. Todas cubriendo por todo el techo, brillando con colores y moviéndose con el suave viento de primavera… todo olía a rosas y cuando el sol entraba el cabello le brillaba como si fuera obsidiana… y cuando despertaba somnolienta frotándose los ojos y luego sonreía cuando desayun…

—¡Harry! —susurró Hermione con una leve desesperación.

Harry no miró a Hermione solo se concentró en sus manos; temblaban. Sintió como ella se abrazaba aún más a su cuerpo. Ninguno dijo nada. Miró la mesada y estaba mojada; sintió su rostro frío cuando una brisa entró por la ventana. Se llevó la mano al rostro y lo sintió húmedo; estaba llorando. Casi de forma monocorde no hizo nada, levantó la vista y vio a la Profesora McGonagall que lo miraba fijamente como si estuviera esperando una respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo volvió a la realidad. Rápidamente se limpió los ojos y con un movimiento de su varita casi de forma automática e hizo desaparecer la grulla que estaba haciendo.

Había cometido un error muy, muy grave.

Los ojos de la Profesora McGonagall se abrieron completamente iba a decir algo, pero entonces una explosión ocurrió. Su mente funcionaba al ciento por ciento. Nada tenía sentido.

—¡Señor Weasley, Señor Finnigan! ¿Podrían atender lo que hacen? —llamó Minerva irritada al lado desde su escritorio. Tanto Seamos Finnigan como Ron Weasley se sobresaltaron y lanzaron un gemido —. Lo único que han estado haciendo son tonterías mientras que la señorita Granger y el señor Potter terminaron hace ya rato. ¡Podrían poner un poco de atención! —exclamó molesta.

La clase estaba terminando.

—Bien —dijo Minerva como si estuviera refunfuñando luego de esa llamada de atención a dos de sus leones —, antes de que retiren, tienen que saber algo. Se acerca el baile de Navidad: constituye una parte tradicional del Toeo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionaos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo desean pueden invitar a un estudiante más joven…

Un par de risitas se escucharon en el fondo del aula, Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil estaban riéndose mientras pensaban con quien iba a ir. La Profesora McGonagall no les hizo mucho caso, lo cual a Ron Weasley y Seamus Finnigan, que parecían refunfuñar por lo bajo, por la supuesta injusticia.

—Va a ser obligatorio la túnica de gala —continuó la Profesora McGonagall —. El baile va a tener lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las 20:00 en punto del día de Navidad y va a terminar a medianoche. Ahora bien… —la Profesora McGonagall recorrió el aula muy despacio con la mirada —. Ahora bien, como todos saben, cada jefe de casa se va a encargar de instruir a sus alumnos de cómo se realiza un baile tradicional. Por ende, la Casa de Gryffindor se tiene que presentar conmigo, durante la tarde de mañana…

La campana sonó y el habitual revuelo mientras levantaban las cosas. Minerva McGonagall suspiró y caminó hasta su escritorio para, por encima del alboroto, decir.

—Potter, Granger, podrían quedarse me gustaría hablar con ustedes.

Ninguno de los dos, con mucho nerviosismo dijo nada. No se movieron. Cuando el aula estuvo vacía, ambos se acercaron al escritorio de la Profesora McGonagall y ella los miró fijamente.

—Voy a suponer que ustedes dos van a ser pareja para el baile ¿No es así? —preguntó la Profesora con seriedad.

—Si, Profesora McGonagall. —contestó Harry con rapidez.

—Bien, lo suponía —agregó la mujer con cierta suavidad —. Los campeones y sus parejas… tienen que abrir el baile, en este caso los cuatro campeones tienen que abrir el baile principal —ambos asintieron —. Eso es todo.

Ambos sin soltarse las manos volvieron a asentir caminaron con cierta velocidad hacia la puerta de salida. Pero la voz de la Profesora McGonagall lo hizo detenerse.

—Señor Potter —llamó ella. Ambos se giraron —. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Está bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo?

Aunque fuera algo ilegal, aunque fuera algo que no era éticamente valido hacer tenía evidencia de que algo sucedía con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. La Profesora miró fijamente a Harry y con un suave movimiento de labios lanzó un hechizo de Legeremancia.

Todo estaba oscuro. Todo estaba frío.

Un pequeño vapor salió de entre los labios de la Profesora. Y entonces el dolor. Cayó arrodillada y cientos de emociones aparecieron como si fueran un millar de estacas que se clavaban en su cuerpo; dolor, odio, amor, desdicha, inseguridad, miedo, culpa, cariño. Entonces el peor sentimiento que había sentido hace mucho tiempo, uno que estaba encerrado en lo más profundo de su corazón apareció como si fuera algo que la estuviera desgarrando por dentro; se tomó vientre con dolor y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

Casi desesperada salió de la mente de Harry cayó arrodillada. Harry y Hermione rápidamente la ayudaron a levantarla y la acompañaron a su escritorio y la sentaron en su silla.

—¿Potter… —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall con un susurró —, qué fue lo que pasó para que te sintieras así…? ¿Qué fue tan malo para que ambos estén así?

—Perdimos lo que más amábamos en esta vida… —contestó Harry con un susurró —. Algo que nadie va a poder devolveos… Pero no se preocupe, cuando llegue el momento le vamos a contar, no todavía.

Ninguno dijo nada. La segunda semana de diciembre estaba terminando. El viento y las lluvias eran constantes y frían. El cielo no parecía parar de llorar con tristeza.

La mañana del día siguiente tanto Harry como Hermione y Luna estaban desayunando tranquilamente, el 24 de diciembre era viees y durante la noche estaba el baile y al día siguiente iba a ser salida a Hogsmeade y la escuela rápidamente iba a estar prácticamente desierta. Solo tenían que ir al Lago Negro y sumergir el Huevo de Oro bajo el agua para que les dijera lo que ya sabían, pero al menos querían que Luna lo pasara bien, así que iban a hacer como si no supieran nada.

Una gran ave negra entro con un inmenso paquete blanco, atado con un cordel del mismo color. Con algo de torpeza y esfuerzo el búho dejo un paquete justo enfrente de Ron Weasley; todos en la mesa miraron con cierto interés el gran paquete había recibido. Ron miró extrañado el gigantes paquete con algo de entusiasmo lo comenzó a abrir.

Cuando sacó la tapa de lo que parecía ser una caja, miró completamente extrañado su interior y lentamente sacó una especie de tela color rosa pálido con lo que parecían ser una especie de flecos en las mangas y el cuello. Ron lo sacó completamente y parándose lo extendió completamente.

—¿Por qué mamá me envió un vestido? —preguntó para si mismo. Caminó un par de pasos y mirando a Ginevra Weasley mientras le mostraba la prenda le dijo —. Ginny, creo que esto es para vos.

—No me lo voy a poner, es horrible. —exclamó Ginny con cara de disgusto.

Fred y George, que estaban desayunando con Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, se rieron por lo bajo.

—Ronny —dijo Fred divertido —, eso no es un vestido, es una túnica de gala.

—Y hasta tiene una corbata. —agregó George divertido sacando una corbata blanca de la caja.

—No —exclamó Ron Weasley indignado —. Pero si es horrible.

—A mí me parece linda. —comentó Luna riéndose al igual Hermione y Harry.

En estos momentos ambos se preguntaban si la señora y el señor Weasley se hubieran decantado a su favor como lo hicieron los gemelos, Billy y Charly… no los habían visto durante la batalla.

Durante la tarde, Harry y Hermione se despidieron de Luna con un beso en cada una de sus coloradas mejillas y un abrazo y ésta se fue muy felizmente dando saltitos por un pasillo. Abrieron la puerta de un aula grande en donde solo había sillas de un lado y del otro. Los hombres estaban sentados de un lado y las mujeres del otro. La Profesora McGonagall que durante el desayuno había estado mirando tristemente su plato les sonrió débilmente y él se sentó al lado de los gemelos y Hermione del otro lado. Luego de 5 minutos más mientras llegaban los últimos estudiantes que faltaban Minerva habló.

—El Baile de Navidad, como ya les había dicho, fue una tradición del Toeo de Los Tres Magos, desde su inicio…

La Profesora McGonagall, agarrándose las manos, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el centro del aula. Filch, junto con la señora Norris, entraron por la puerta con lo que parecía un tocadiscos con un altavoz gigante sobre una mesa de madera redonda. Ella asintió cuando los vio entrar.

—En Nochebuena, nosotros y nuestros invitados… —siguió ella caminando a paso lento —… nos juntamos en el Gran Comedor para una noche de frivolidad cortes —la Profesora McGonagall los miró seriamente a todos —. Como representantes de la escuela que es sede, espero que cada uno de ustedes arranque con el pie derecho y lo digo literalmente porque el Baile de Navidad es, primero y antes que nada… un baile.

Muchas de las estudiantes comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, Harry, se rio por lo bajo cuando escuchó un resoplido molestó que venía de Ron Weasley. Ahora se acercaba la parte que durante mucho tiempo había disfrutado recordar.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Minerva McGongall seria —. La Casa de Gryffindor a inspirado respeto en el mundo de los magos durante más de diez siglos. No le voy a permitir a ningún de ustedes que, en una noche, manchen ese nombre comportándose como un montón de monos cabeza de chorlito que muchas veces son —agregó mirando sobre todo a algunos chicos de su casa,

—Ahora, el baile… —dijo ella relajando su rostro serio —, es relajar el cuerpo y dejarlo respirar —agregó haciendo un dramático gesto circular de forma ascendente y descendente con las manos —. Dentro de cada muchacha —dijo señalando con las palmas al sexo femenino de la clase —, duerme un cisne secreto que anhela salir y despegar vuelo y dentro de cada muchacho —agregó mirándolos — hay un señorial león preparado para el ataque.

La Profesora McGonagall con su serio semblante caminó rápidamente al centro del aula y miró a Harry.

—Señor Potter, estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger le enseñó a bailar y ya que es uno de los campeones…

Las cosas eran diferentes. Harry se paró, se sacó la túnica solo dejando el uniformé y caminó hacia donde estaba la Profesora.

—Uhhh —exclamaron los gemelos al ver la actitud de su compañero —, esto se puso serio.

Harry se rio. Era imposible no reírse por las cosas que ellos decían.

—¿Tengo que hacer todas las formalidades? —preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a la profesora.

—Por supuesto que sí, imagínese que soy la señorita Granger. —respondió la Profesora con una leve sonrisa.

Hermione se soltó una risita recordando muchas cosas cuando estaban solos.

Él se paró delante de la Profesora y haciendo una leve reverencia y con una sonrisa dijo.

—¿Sería tan amable usted, dulce señora, de concederme esta pieza?

La Profesora sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Por supuesto señor Potter. Me encantaría. —respondió ella con formalidad.

Harry sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía en los labios le ofreció la mano a la mujer, ella acepto y el la extendió ligeramente, mientras que la otra la ponía en la cintura de la Profesora.

—Bien, como pueden ver, la mano izquierda de Potter se encuentra en el lateral y extendida, mientras que la derecha se encuentra en mi cintura —dijo la Profesora McGonagall, alguien lanzo un silbido, Harry se rio mientras que Minerva lo ignoró completamente el hecho —. Señor Filch ¿Por favor?

Filch puso a sonar el tocadiscos y la música comenzó a sonar. El Danubio Azul resonó por toda el aula, Harry comenzó con el pie derecho y lentamente comenzaron, en movimientos de tres pasos circulares a bailar Vals Vienes. La música comenzó a ir más fuerte y más rápido, con un poco más de velocidad ambos aceraron el paso del baile.

—Podrá parecer fácil —dijo la Profesora mientras bailaba con Harry —, pero que dos personas bailen, requiere una gran coordinación y confianza entre ambos, incluso si solo son los tres pasos básicos.

Ambos siguieron bailando delante de todo el mundo, la canción comenzó a llegar al final, Harry hizo dar una vuelta a la Profesora sobre si misma haciendo que se riera y sonriera por el atrevimiento de su alumno. Cuando la canción terminó Harry le sonrió a la mujer como si le estuviera agradeciendo todas las cosas que hizo en su vida, se soltaron y con una reverencia dieron por concluido el baile.

—Excelente señor Potter. Como todo un caballero. —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Ron lo miró con odio a Harry, y este le respondió con una sonrisa… le gustaba verlo sufrir. Aunque en el fondo deseaba verlo arder en las mismísimas llamas del infieo, pero le agradecía en una parte de su corazón; si él no los hubiera traicionado no estarían ahí… pero muchas cosas dolorosas no hubieran sucedido.

 **˜0˜0˜**

Hermione salió de la ducha con una sonrisa suave y dulce; su pelo estaba completamente liso y se sentía extrañamente ligera, como si fuera una adolescente en su primera cita. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo completamente desnuda, y se colocó la ropa interior. Si tenía que decir algo antes de colocarse su brasier era que su cuerpo era más bien feúcho; un cuerpo bastante delgado, al punto que sin poco esfuerzo se notaban las costillas, pechos pequeños y puntiagudos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo sonrió, cuando creciera esto iba a cambiar; todo iba a ser mucho más armónico y lindo, solo era cuestión de crecer y tal vez comer un poco más.

Pero, lo que más le gustaba, era el otro cuerpo, el que había disfrutado durante su mejor momento; cuando su mente había logrado armarse, centrarse en lo único que importaba; la luz de los ojos de ambos. A pesar de que no extrañaba los dolores, náuseas, cansancio, dolor en los pezones que, de ser, según palabras de Harry, lindos y rosados habían pasado algo más grande y oscuros, o el dolor de espalda o que había traído muchos problemas al inicio entre ambos. El estar en ese estado… era algo mágico para ella.

Con un suspiro trato de alejar todo pensamiento de su cabeza, aunque es no evitaba que se sintiera algo tonta por cuidar tanto su baño. Había pasado un largo rato en la ducha y mucho tiempo dedicándose a que no hubiera un solo pelo de más. Su pelo, que había sido lavado con una poción de pelo Sleekeazy especial que había dejado su largo y descontrolado cabello color chocolate completamente brillante, como si tuviera luz propia, y completamente liso. Se había pasado cerca de una hora en el baño, exfoliando y masajeando su piel. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado exigente, y hubo un momento que hasta se sintió algo idiota por el solo hecho de hacer esto por Harry, pero quería que la velada fuera especial; hacia mucho que no tenían una cita y ambos necesitaban relajarse y divertirse antes de comenzar a hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

Querían que su ultimo baile fuera especial.

Harry salió de la ducha con su túnica verde y forma puesta, todos los demás, que estaban preparándose, lo vieron en silencio. Hasta un extravagante Ron Weasley, que para gracia de Harry había tenido que usar esa túnica rosada y que nuevamente había cercenado las mangas y el cuello quitan las puntillas lo miraban.

—Linda túnica Nev. —dijo Harry mientras caminaba a la puerta mirando con seriedad y burla a Ron Weasley.

—Gracias Harry, la tuya también. —respondió Neville con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

La Sala Común estaba completamente repleta de gente. Harry solo tuvo que esperar en un costado un par de minutos y entonces la vio bajar. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y un rostro completamente sorprendido miró a su pareja de pies a cabeza.

La Sala Común estaba en un profundo silencio.

Hermione bajó vestida con el mismo vestido de fiesta estilo evasé de satén rosa corto hasta los hombros y entallado en la parte de la cintura por un listón de ceda roja atado con un moño. Desde la cintura hasta el pecho el vestido era completamente liso con escote ancho y con pliegues de gasa en los hombros. Mientras que de la cintura para abajo estaba adoado con muchos pliegues de gasa de forma escalonada con un degradado, rosa claro en la cintura y roja oscuro en la base. Las muñecas desnudas y las manos solo adoadas con un brillo sutil color piel del esmalte para uñas. Sus labios estaban pintados en un color rojo fuerte que le daban un toque sensualidad y destacaban sobre la piel blanca de la muchacha. Las pestañas resaltadas por rímel negro sobre una ligera y sutil sombra negra que hacía que se destacaran los amarronados ojos de la muchacha. Finalmente, el pelo estaba peinado con dos trenzas que se unían formando un rodete voluminoso. Mientras que sus pies estaban calzados por unos zapatos negros aterciopelados de tacón de 5 centímetros.

Harry tragó y tratando de volver a la realidad abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Aunque se sentía algo incomodo por estar sorprendido y mirando a una adolescente de catorce años. Hermione lo miraba expectante y si algo él había entendido es que no hay que hacer esperar a una mujer.

—Estas hermosa, Hermione… —exclamó Harry caminando hacia donde estaba su esposa. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él —… muy hermosa.

Ella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él. Suavemente acomodó el cuello del saco de Harry y le palmeó el pecho mientras le sonreía. Ambos se abrazaron con cariño. Nadie decía nada, pero a ellos no le importaban preferían disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos.

—Mi hermosa señora, ¿Me acompaña al baile? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto mi apuesto caballero. —contestó Hermione

 **˜0˜0˜**

Extrañamente Harry estaba feliz por Hermione; nunca la habían tomado mucho en cuenta y ahora que estaba radiante finalmente se daban cuenta de quién era.

Todos estaban ahí, ambos llegaron al vestíbulo y esperaron. Por un costado llegaron los alumnos de Durmstrang con Karkarov; Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado por una muchacha que ninguno de los dos reconoció. La voz de la Profesora McGonagall resonó por entre las charlas.

—¡Los campeones por acá, por favor!

Sonriendo, Harry respiró hondo y sin soltar a Hermione avanzaron. Sin dejar de hablar, la multitud se apartó para dejar pasar a las cuatro parejas. La Profesora de Transformaciones los miró fijamente y les sonrió con amabilidad; llevaba una túnica de lea escocesa roja y se había puesto una corona de cardos alrededor del sombrero. Cuando los cuatro campeones con sus parejas estuvieron con la Profesora, ella les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras los demás pasaban.

Cuando todos se acomodaron en el Gran Comedor, que estaba decorado con escarcha, destellos de plata y cientos de guialdas de muérdago y hiedra que cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas, comenzaron a entrar cuando la Profesora McGonagall dio la orden. Una pareja tras otra fue entrando siendo recibidos por los aplausos y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda con una capacidad para doce personas. Con una leve sonrisa, Harry, continuó caminando junto con Hermione, esta vez era él el que iba con la chica que había dejado a todos sorprendidos.

Dumbledore les sonrió a los campeones y miró fijamente a Harry. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. La visión del anciano director se puso oscura; la oscuridad y un dolor aun más grande que el que había sentido cuando su hermana Ariana había fallecido lo invadió. Pero antes de salir de la mente del muchacho, un sonido, casi una voz aniñada resonó.

—Papi…

Unos segundos pasaron, Dumbledore no reaccionaba, y cuando lo hizo fue muy lentamente. La Profesora McGonagall parecía preocupada. El anciano miró a Harry fijamente; las cosas no estaban bien, la Profesora McGonagall tenía razón en lo que le había informado. Algo había sucedido con Harry Potter y posiblemente Hermione Granger y ese algo era terrorífico; un dolor imposible de describir estaba en el corazón de ambos. Mientras que Dumbledore parecía perdido la expresión de Karkarov, en cambio, parecía más bien de fastidio. Harry vio, que además de Ludo Bagman y Madame Maxime estaba Percy Weasley en el lugar donde debería estar Crouch.

Cuando los campeones y sus parejas llegaron a la mesa, Percy retiró un poco la silla vacía que estaba a su lado, mirando a Harry. Hermione y él entendieron la indirecta y fueron hasta donde estaba.

—Soy el ayudante personal del señor Crouch, y vine en representación suya.

Harry asintió y corrió la silla para que Hermione se pudiera sentar a su derecha, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y un guiño en el ojo y se sentó. Harry sonrió y también se sentó. Ambos se sumergieron en su propio mundo, cuando escucharon como Karkarov y Dumbledore se peleaban por algo relacionado a secretos de las instituciones, Fleur Delacour se quejaba a un completamente embobado Roger Davies sobre Hogwarts y Viktor Krum trataba de hablar con su pareja.

Ninguno de los dos parecía muy interesado en saber lo que pasaba.

Cuando la cena se terminó, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo completamente despejado, y luego transformo todas las mesas en un escenario en donde aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

Las brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos de los alumnos. Todas tenían largos cabellos muy espesos como el de Hermione, e iban vestidas de forma… modea si se podría decir, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Agarraron los instrumentos, las luces de las mesas que quedaban se apagaron completamente y velas encima de lo que parecía ser ahora una pista de baile, se iluminaron junto con la banda.

—Cariño, ¿Te gustaría que bailemos? —preguntó Harry sonriendo suavemente.

Ella sonrió; tantas veces lo habían hecho que ya no se ruborizaba, pero adoraba escuchar que se lo preguntara.

—Por supuesto, mi amor.

Harry y Hermione, junto con los otros campeones, fueron al centro de la pista de baile. Él acarició, de forma descendente, el brazo derecho de Hermione hasta que llegó a su mano y la tomó extendiéndola ligeramente hacía un lateral. Rodeó el cuerpo de Hermione con su brazo a la altura de la cintura, ella su hombro, y tocando ligeramente con la nariz y los labios la cien de su novia, comenzaron a bailar al son de una lenta y hasta se podría decir triste melodía.

Lentamente comenzaron a bailar, Hermione cerró los ojos y ambos juntando sus cuerpos aun más y sintiendo el calor del otro, se dejaron llevar. Mientras que todos hacían un largo paso derecho y un movimiento circular para que todas giraran, ellos lo ignoraron. Todos los observaban. Ambos estaban completamente abstraídos del mundo, sin embargo, tanto Dumbledore como el Profesor Snape y la Profesora McGonagall los vieron a ambos llorando muy disimuladamente.

El rostro de ambos se cubría perfectamente con el cuerpo del otro.

Los chicos hicieron nuevamente girar a las chicas. Ellos giraron muy suavemente juntos… abrazados. Ninguno le prestaba atención a nada. Dumbledore los miró fijamente, ignoraban a todos, inclusive al Profesor Moody que les había hablado, sin embargo, logró escuchar como un casi suave susurró salía de los labios de Harry.

—…Cantado al sol, como la cigarra, después de un año bajo la tierra, igual que sobreviviente. Que vuelve de la guerra…

Ya las formalidades no importaban; el ritmo había perdido sentido. Ambos se abrazaban buscando consuelo, tratando de llenar el vacío que a ambos les faltaba.

La melodía se hizo más lenta y triste. Las gaitas dieron un último sonido grave y dio por terminada por terminada la canción. Las Brujas de Macbeth dejaron de tocar y los aplausos volvieron a retumbar en el Gran Comedor. Ninguno de los dos se despegó del otro. Una canción más rápida y alegre comenzó a sonar.

Ambos se dejaron de mover, los labios de Hermione se acercaron al oído de Harry mientras que se paraba de puntitas de pie.

—No quiero estar más acá, Harry —susurró Hermione con dolor —. Quiero irme, vamos a otro lugar.

—Esta bien… —contestó Harry para luego besarle suavemente los labios —. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte…

Dumbledore vio como ambos partían, se acercó a Snape y le dijo algo al oído que nadie pudo escuchar. El hombre asintió y ambos, luego de que Harry y Hermione habían salido salieron.

 **˜0˜0˜**

El cielo estaba estrellado y el viento susurraba lentamente como si fuera una suave brisa helada. La luna brillaba en el cielo, redonda hermosa y blanca. Las estrellas titilaban.

Harry y Hermione continuaron caminando por uno de los pasillos. Giraron y subieron las escaleras. Llegaron a una puerta en el tercer piso que, con un movimiento de varita, Harry logró abrir. Pasaron la puerta y ambos entraron con calma.

La habitación estaba oscura. Solo un haz de luz traído por la luna iluminaba muy levemente una estructura alta que estaba en el centro. Ambos se adentraron un poco más y entonces lo vieron, el espejo de Oesed. Era alto tenía por lo menos dos metros de alto con un marco de madera de finas terminaciones en oro, la misma inscripción de siempre estaba ahí. Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse.

—Cuando nadie prestaba atención lo traje de la Sala de Menesteres… —susurró Harry —. Quería regalarte esto por navidad… Cuando era pequeño Dumbledore me dijo que el espejo desaparecía solo… era él el que lo hacía desaparecer. Refleja lo que más deseamos en nuestro corazón. Feliz Navidad Mione.

Ella iba a contestar, pero un gemido salió de sus labios cuando vio su reflejo; el deseo de ambos. En el espejo ambos vieron la misma imagen; los dos estaban vestidos de forma informal como lo estaban cuando estaban en la granja, en los brazos de Hermione una pequeña niña, de rubia cabellera y ojos azules que, sonriente, reía con la nariz manchada con pintura roja que llevaba un vestidito amarillo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se abrazaron fuertemente mientras miraban fijamente la imagen.

—Luna… Te amo tanto, Harry… —susurró Hermione llorando.

—Yo también te amo…

Los ojos de ambos estaban húmedos, las lagrimas caían de forma incontrolable y se abrazaron con mucha más fuerza que antes. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer violentamente, tratando de relajarse, pero era imposible. Todo el dolor que habían guardado durante todo el tiempo había vuelto ahora estaba libre, que había sido reprimido por una máscara. Todo lo que habían logrado destruido, su mayor y más grande felicidad había desaparecido y ahora estaban solos.

Un ruido de la puerta abriéndose retumbó por toda la habitación. Ambos se tensaron y de forma casi apresurada volvieron a poner su máscara; la que ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones. Suspiraron suavemente y miraron a quienes habían ingresado.

El Profesor Snape, la Profesora McGonagall y el Director Dumbledore estaban mirándolos fijamente.

—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿No, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho hacia años atrás —. Creí que te había pedido que no lo buscaras otra vez. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir… —Harry no contestó. Dumbledore suspiró y volvió a hablar —. Los Profesora me informaron que sus avances en sus estudios fueron extremadamente alto, sospechosamente alto. Los vieron hacer hechizos de nivel TIMO y EXTASIS sin pronunciar palabra… ¿Hay algo que quieran contarme?

—No, Profesor Dumbledore… —contestó Harry con Hermione abrazada.

—¿Entonces que es lo que está sucediendo, Potter? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall con un tono conciliador.

—No podemos decirles todavía… —susurró Hermione.

—¿A que se refiere, señorita Granger? —preguntó Dumbledore serio.

—Tenemos que hacer muchas cosas todavía, antes de decirles algo… pero les prometemos que se los vamos a decir…

—¡¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo, Potter?! ¡¿Qué están tramando?! —exclamó Snape perdiendo la paciencia —. Nada de lo que están haciendo tiene sentido, de un día para el otro se vuelven excelentes en todas las materias y destruyen la relación que tenían con los menores Weasley…

—Y tampoco que pueden entrar a nuestra mente por medio de la Legeremancia, ¿No es así? —preguntó Harry con suavidad. Los tres abrieron los ojos ampliamente —. ¿De verdad creen que no lo sabemos?, ¿Qué no nos dimos cuenta como lo intentaron? —miró al Profesor Snape fijamente y volvió a hablar —. Les vamos a explicar lo que sucede a ustedes y a la Orden del Fénix en general cuando tengamos todo listo… mientras tanto les pedimos por favor que confíen en nosotros.

—¿Cómo saben de la Orden…? —preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido.

—Lo sabemos todo de todos —dijo Harry con seriedad sin dejar de mirar a Snape —. Por eso, Profesor Snape, quiero pedirle perdón por las cosas que le hizo mi padre, era un idiota al igual que Remus, Sirius y Peter… pero yo no soy él y prefiero quedarme en el pobre y leve recuerdo que tengo de ellos. En el espejo de Osesed puede ver a mi madre si quiere, seguramente le va a gustar verla… al igual que usted Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Harry —, va a poder ver a Ariana y usted Profesora a Elphinstone…

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida; ninguno de ellos los detuvo. No podían, estaban demasiado shockeados para hacer eso. Pero antes de que se fueran Harry se giró y vio al trió que seguía parado sin hacer nada.

—Les prometo que vamos a llevarles un plan para derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas… Sabemos como hacerlo. —dijo Harry mirándolos antes de perderlos en la noche.

 **˜0˜0˜**

Al día siguiente Harry y Luna, jugaban tirándose bolas de nieve mutuamente como si dos niños se tratasen. Todo había comenzado mientras los tres caminaban hacia uno de los lares de los terrenos de Hogwarts; Luna lanzó una bola de nieve juntos en la cabeza de Harry haciéndolo trastabillar y haciendo que cayera con la cara al suelo. Hermione sonrió con suavidad mientras caminaba dejándolos atrás. Harry acostado en la nieve, se giró y abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia riéndose de forma juguetona.

—¡Vamos niños…! —gritó Hermione con diversión.

Unos sonrientes Harry y Luna, miraron divertidos a Hermione y ambos se prepararon y comenzaron a lanzar bolas de nieve que ella con facilidad esquivó. Cuando los juegos cesaron ambo se acercaron un terreno alejado y miraron el huevo fijamente.

—¿Alguna idea, Luna? —preguntó Harry divertido.

—¿mmm y si los sumergimos en agua caliente y lo abrimos como si fuera un huevo cocido? —preguntó Luna divertida.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Hermione —. Esa es una muy buena idea Luna.

Con un movimiento de varita Hermione creó una vasija profunda y pusieron el huevo dentro y con otro esta se llenó de agua.

—¡Incendio! —conjuraron los tres con fuerza haciendo que tres poderosas llamas salieran de las puntas de sus varitas.

Con lentitud el agua comenzó a entrar en hervor. Y cuando las burbujas burbujeaban por toda la superficie, con un movimiento de varita Harry abrió el huevo nada sucedió.

Pero cada vez que una burbuja explotaba en la superficie una frase salía.

 _Donde nuestras voces suenan,_

 _ven a buscaos,_

 _que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos._

 _Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

 _pues son importantes,_

 _¡no sabes cuánto!:_

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

 _y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

 _Pasado este tiempo_

 _¡negras perspectivas!_

 _demasiado tarde,_

 _ya no habrá salida._

 _Ya ha pasado media hora,_

 _así que más vale que te apresures_

 _porque lo que se queda aquí siempre se pudre._

—Excelente cariño. —dijo Hermione abrazando a Luna.

—Estaba seguro de que ibas a poder descifrarlo —comentó Harry divertido mirando a Luna —. Lo hiciste muy bien, muy inteligente de tu parte. No por nada sos toda una Ravenclaw.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Lo Más Importante"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, leo todo y respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Ellos no van a resolver las cosas ellos solos, no solamente porque no pueden, sino porque es poco inteligente, no tener aliados y van a trabajar junto con los Profesores y la Orden del Fénix.**

 **Nota 2: ¿Por qué ninguno pudo entrar a la mente de Harry y por ende a la de Hermione? Porque el dolor que sienten es tan grande y fuerte que invade todos los pensamientos de ambos.**

 **Nota 3: ¿Por qué Minerva le pide a Harry que baile con ella? Esto es debido a que ella quería comprobar que clase de persona era. Ósea, un adolescente común de catorce años, le daría vergüenza bailar. Sin embargo Harry no se comporta de esta manera y ella puede deducir que la edad es mayor de lo que aparenta por lo que puede significar que, para ella o esta siendo controlado por alguien mayor o tiene que haber madurado de forma acelerada de un momento para el otro.**

 **Nota 4: Si, Minerva se da cuenta de que Harry hace magia sin varita y un hechizo que todavía ella no enseñó, eso le hace dudar aún más.**

 **Nota 5: Como siempre, odio describir ropa de mujer jajaja.**

 **Nota 6: Como siempre saben que me gusta empoderar a mis personajes femeninos y Hermione no es la excepción, trato de siempre mostrar a un personaje que puede ser realmente un ejemplo para todas aquellas que lo lean y se puedan sentir identificadas. Y por eso es la breve descripción de como es su cuerpo y los comentarios de estos. De cómo todavía su cuerpo crece, de como la delgadez extrema no es buena y como los estereotipos no son buenos, trato de poner mi granito por el mundo.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Tengoku no namida: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que te guste este también. Me encantaría saber cual es el curso que crees que va a tomar, adoro que armen teorías conspirativas sobre mis fics y contestarlas. También puedes enviarlo por un PM.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review, como siempre amiga. Exacto, ya lo dije, pero adoro decirlo, amo el hacer desarrollo de personajes. No se si son comprensibles muchas veces porque seguramente no todos viven muchas vivencias, pero trato de hacerlos reales, de que sean en el fondo un reflejo de todos. Adoro la deconstrucción de personajes jajaja.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias por las correcciones, ya lo corregí como te dije por Messenger. Si, la rompí porque así debía ser, lo importante es la deconstrucción del personaje basado en las vivencias que tuvo. Si, lo sé, tomé a uno de los mejores personajes de los libros y lo dejé hecho nada, pero ese era el objetivo, tenía que ser así. No creo que Alan Moore me rogaría un autógrafo al fin y al cabo aprendí de él jajaja. Si, yo también opiné lo mismo, pensaba hacer algo más explicito, pero simplemente lo consideré fuera de lugar con respecto a lo denso y pesado que era el fic y hubiera pasado fácilmente como fanservice barato y no quiero eso.**


	8. Lo Más Importante

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _ **"**_ **Lo Más Importante** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry y Hermione miraron a Luna con una gigantesca sonrisa, al comienzo del trimestre. Estaban sentados bajo un árbol, Luna en el medio de ambos, mientras veían como la Ravenclaw sacaba un par de libros, un mapa y una serie de objetos que parecían ser extraordinarios. La rubia los miró con una sonrisa que ellos devolvieron y tomando uno de los libros lo abrió en el índice de palabras y comenzó con el dedo a buscar una palabra. Cuando la encontró abrió el libro en la página indicada y dijo.

—Bien, gracias al Huevo de Oro, supimos gracias al canto de los selikes que la ubicación de la prueba es en el Lago Negro —ambos asintieron sonriéndole con ternura —; es el único lugar con una cantidad inmensa de agua dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts —agregó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—¿Y porque terrenos de Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry haciendo comillas con los dedos sin entender.

—Porque técnicamente no son terrenos propiamente dichos, porque no están regidos por la magia del castillo ni voluntad del Director, ya que es un canal fluvial publico… sino los Plimpys de Agua Dulce no podrían viajar —contestó Luna como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. Continuó, también sabemos que a Harry le van a quitar lo que más valora y apuesto a que se refieren a una persona. En tu caso sería Hermione… —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Pero —interrumpió Harry —, también podrías ser vos, Luna —agregó sonriéndole haciendo que la Ravenclaw se sorprendiera y avergonzada bajó la cabeza intentando esconder una sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios y una extraña emoción se apoderaba de su corazón —. Hermione es mi novia, Luna. Vos sos mi mejor amiga, también sos alguien muy importante y a quien valoro mucho.

—¿De-de verdad? —preguntó Luna con un tono tembloroso.

—Por supuesto, cariño —contestó Hermione abrazándola —. Sos nuestra mejor amiga y te amamos. Sos alguien muy importante para nosotros y perdónanos por no habernos dado cuenta antes de lo sola que estaba; éramos unos tontos y Ron nos limitaba mucho en todos sentidos. Estudios, amistades, pensamientos; no nos dábamos cuenta de que él hacía mucho daño, que nos había encerrado en una espiral en donde solo él quería ser el centro del universo. Y cuando nos alejamos de él nos dimos cuenta de que había personas, mucho, muchísimo mejor que sufrían en soledad y que merecían algo mejor de lo que estaban recibiendo y si se lo podíamos dar, se lo íbamos a dar.

Harry se unió al abrazo y sintieron el cuerpo de Luna temblar levemente; Hermione la sentía llorar en silencio.

—¿N-n-no me van a abandonar? ¿No me van a abandonar como hizo Ginny? —preguntó Luna con un susurró.

Hermione y Harry abrieron grande los ojos. El labio de ella tembló y sin que la Ravenclaw, salvo Harry, lo viera, se lo mordió con pena.

—No, Luna —contestó Hermione con un susurró —. No te vamos a abandonar.

Ninguno de los dos sonrió. No les gustaba mentir, no les gustaba esconderle la verdad.

Con un suspiro pesado Luna se soltó de Hermione y le sonrió y miró a Harry con la misma sonrisa.

—Bien —dijo Luna volviendo a mirar su libro —. La gente de agua son criaturas mágicas con inteligencia semi-humana que viven en el fondo del agua. Hay gente del agua por todo el mundo, pero varían en apariencia tanto como los seres humanos. Sus prácticas y costumbres tienen un halo de misterio equiparable al de los centauros, aunque aquellos magos que aprendieron sirenio hablan de comunidades sumamente organizadas que varían de tamaño según el hábitat y que, en algunos casos disponen de viviendas construidas con mucho esmero. También se sabe que domestican criaturas tales como grindylows e hipocampos —dejó de mirar a el libro y como si estuviera contando con los dedos dijo —. Estan los selikes, que son la gente de agua escocesa y al igual que sus contrapartes irlandesas, los merrows, son considerados los más feos físicamente que las sirenas de los mares. Así que no vas a ver ninguna semi mujer, con grandes pechos —enfatizó moviendo las manos —, o hermosos rostros nadando alrededor tuyo…

—¿Queres ponerme en un aprieto, y que Hermione me haga volver a dormir en el sofá? —preguntó Harry mirando a Luna con diversión.

Luna se rio, miró extrañada a Harry y lo miró a los ojos. Una extraña sensación recorrió la nuca de Harry… era como si un gigantesco escalofrió recorriera toda su columna. Se había equivocado.

—Pero toda la gente de mar ama la música, podrías usar eso en tu favor. Podrías intentar hacer música bajo el agua, tal vez eso podría ayudar.

—Tal vez… —susurró Hermione.

—Harry ¿Sabes nadar? —preguntó Luna con interés.

—Si, Luna, si se. Pero creo que voy a intentar hacer otra cosa, antes que nada —contestó Harry sonriéndole a Luna —. Pero antes hay que pensar donde van a llevar a aquello que más valoro…

—Tal vez…

 **~0~0~**

El día de la visita de Hogsmeade que estaba programa para mediados de enero llegó. Sin embargo, ni Harry, ni Hermione decidieron ir, Luna por su parte si fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba y pasar el tiempo. Ambos bajaron las escaleras con cierta molestia, Harry se tomó el puente de la nariz con frustración mientras se detenían en lo que parecía ser un pasillo desierto. Miró a Hermione suplicando que no fuera verdad, pero ella habló.

—No sé cómo hacerlo, Harry. Es magia demasiado antigua y tampoco es que tengamos conocimiento de cuáles eran los hechizos que colocó Voldemort en la casa de los Gaunt. No puedo detectar la magia como me dijiste que lo hizo Dumbledore para desbloquear la entrada de la caverna donde estaba el falso guardapelo.

Harry maldijo internamente y con cierta frustración contestó.

—¿Y que podemos hacer? Solo tenemos asegurada la Diadema de Ravenclaw y nos estamos confiando de que Sirius por el poder que tiene como Jefe de la Casa Black pueda enviar una lechuza que exija que registren la bóveda de Bellatrix y que pueda acceder a Grimmauld Place para quitar el maldito Guardapelo…

—Harry… —susurró Hermione con dolor —. Sé que es difícil, sé que es complicado, volvimos solo con incertidumbres y dolor… y ahora…

—El plan no va a fallar, nos vamos a deshacer de Voldemort… nos arrebataron a Luna, no van a arrebatarle a todos el futuro. Yo lo hicieron con nosotros… Tenemos que acelerar las cosas, ¿No, Mione?

—Si… se lo vamos a tener que decir, son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos.

—Eso parece…

Ambos se soltaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el Lago Negro. Sabían que la mayor parte del tiempo que estaban fuera del Hogwarts eran vigilados, estaban seguros de eso. Cuando llegaron, pusieron en marcha parte de su plan, lo único que habían podido pensar luego de haber llorado por la muerte de ella. Mientras que Hermione se sentaba bajo un árbol a mirar a Harry, él se paró delante del agua. Sacó su varita y apuntando al agua conjuró.

—¡AQUA VOLATEM!

Un gigantesco cilindro serpenteante se extendió en el aire y con una fuerza atronadora impactó contra el lago, para luego como si fuera una masa viva y deforme, controlada por Harry, se levantó en el aire formando una esfera que parecía moverse continuamente. Con un esfuerzo visible trató de mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible, pero entonces una voz hizo que perdiera la concentración… o al menos eso parecía.

—Un hechizo inusualmente poderoso, estas preparando, Harry —dijo la voz de Dumbledore detrás de ellos —. Hasta diría que poco práctico para la tarea que vas a tener que enfrentar…

—Si, lo sé, Director Dumbledore. —contestó Harry dándose vuelta y mirando al Director.

—¿Quién te enseñó ese hechizo? —preguntó Dumbledore con interés.

—La verdad es que nadie, lo leí de un libro, pero una vez vi a un hombre usarlo durante un duelo… fue algo simplemente sorprendente.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Y quién era ese hombre?

—Usted…

—¿Yo? —preguntó Dumbledore confundido —. Yo nunca participé en un duelo delante de ti, Harry…

—No todavía… —interrumpió Harry —. Pero lo va a hacer… o tal vez no… depende de como se desarrollen las cosas.

—Creo no estar entendiendo, Harry…

Hermione sonrió.

—No, yo creo que tiene muchas teorías en la cabeza y solo espera que me equivoque en algo para poder ir descartando y hasta diría que la más presente es… mmm —Harry miró un momento al cielo y luego miró a Dumbledore fijamente —. Que el sueño que tuve, que fue informado a usted por Sirius, sea la prueba de que Voldemort me controla, y que Hermione seguramente está bajo la maldición Imperio y que me puse a investigar sobre todos para poder aparentar tener conocimiento. ¿Tengo razón?

—Si, Harry, creo que la tenes… —contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa —. Pero dependen de lo que me digan que yo no piense eso.

—Si no fuera porque es un experto en maldiciones, un gran duelista y no está muriendo en este momento —dijo Harry con frialdad al ver al hombre que lo había manipulado durante tanto tiempo —, le quitaría la Varita de Sauco y me encargaría de los problemas yo mismo. Pero el tiempo apremia, y el mundo se va a terminar sumiendo en el infierno si no hago algo.

—Como es que sabes…

—Que se dé su relación con la Varita de Sauco, que la tiene escondida bajo el brazo, que fue amigo del Señor Oscuro Gellert Grindelwald, que esta encerrado en Nurmengard lamentándose del triple duelo entre usted, su hermano Aberforth, y él, en la que falleció Ariana, que ambos se hacían llamar los Señores de la Muerte y que planeaban dominar a los muggle, que lo amaba, que se lamenta la muerte de su hermana…

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Dumbledore nervioso sacando su varita, la Varita de Sauco y apuntándolos.

—Yo que ustedes guardaría muy bien esa Varita, la última vez que se rompió todos murieron… no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Murieron?! ¿De qué estás hablando?

Hermione se paró y miró a Harry que ya tenía al Director donde quería. Harry guardó su varita y miró a Dumbledore fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Quiere usted, la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape saberlo todo? —preguntó Harry con simpleza y sin miedo —. El 24 de febrero acompáñenos a buscar un objeto no muy lejos de Little Hangleton y le prometo que le vamos a mostrar una parte de como matar a Voldemort de forma definitiva. Si todo salé como Hermione y yo planeamos el 24 de junio al final de la tercera prueba Voldemort muere de forma definitiva.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar con cierta paciencia pasaron por al lado de un atontado Dumbledore y este, antes de que se fueran aún más lejos, dijo.

—Tienen hasta el 24 de febrero… si es una mentira voy a entrar personalmente a sus mentes y voy a sacarles toda la información sin importar el costo.

—Esta bien, Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste —. No se preocupe, tampoco es como si tuviéramos algo que perder y le mintiéramos; porque ya lo perdimos todo. Solo queremos que todo acabe, pero no podemos decirlo todo porque tenemos ciertas limitaciones. Confié en nosotros, de verdad, podemos hacer que todo esté mejor y al menos que algo valga la pena de todo esto.

 **~0~0~**

Los días continuaron y pasaron rápidamente, Harry, Hermione y Luna continuaron con todas las cosas que podía hacer y anotaron una larga lista de posibles hechizos a utilizar. Sin embargo, él prefería hacerlo todo de la forma más rápida posible, no tenía muchas ganas, o al menos así se lo transmitió a Luna de cansarse. Para el final de la primera sama, Harry tenía suficientes planes de contingencia como para no volverse loco y asegurarse que a Hermione o Luna no le iba a pasar nada. Cuando el retumbar de la campana resonó en todas las aulas, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir. Harry y Hermione se levantaron y vieron como la Profeosra McGonagall los miraba fijamente casi de forma penetrante como si intentara descubrir el mayor secreto del universo. El salón estaba vacío.

—No se, a que juego estan jugando —dijo McGonagall con brusquedad —, si no fuera porque…

—¡¿Jugando?! —preguntó Hermione con un tono acido y sarcástico que sorprendió a la Profesora McGonagall —. ¿De verdad cree que nosotros estamos jugando a algo? ¿Cree que algo de todo esto nos parece divertido? ¿Acaso no vio suficiente con Oclumancia como para estar segura que no estamos mintiendo ni jugando…?

—Yo… —susurró la Profesora con algo de duda —, perdón… es que… puedo ayudarlos, solo deben permitírmelo… saben que pueden confiar en mí. Yo los puedo ayudar, explíquenme que es lo que esta sucediendo y…

—No lo pueden entender —dijo Hermione con sequedad —, nadie puede entenderlo. Pero le pedimos por favor que nos de el tiempo que necesitamos… de verdad… por favor…

La Profesora McGonagall no dijo nada. El silencio fue sepulcral.

Cerca del final de la segunda semana, más específicamente, el 13 de febrero llegó y algo más serios de lo normal, pero con el mismo amor de siempre Harry y Hermione bajaron por las escaleras de la Torre Principal. Pasaron el vestíbulo de largo y bajaron un piso más, y llegaron a un pasillo largo, a la derecha había un gran bodegon por donde se accedía a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, mientras que en el fondo se encontraban las puertas de las Cocinas de Hogwarts. Llegaron hasta estas puertas y las abrieron con cierta velocidad, dentro se encontraron a todos los elfos trabajando con diligencia para poder cumplir con el menú del día. Sin embargo, uno de ellos se separó del resto y se acercó a donde estaban.

—Señor Harry Potter, señor —dijo el elfo domestico haciendo una reverencia—. Tengo lo que me pidió, señor. Espero que a la señorita Lovegood le guste. —agregó corriendo rapidamente a buscar un paquete.

—Hola, Dobby, espero que estés bien… —contestó Harry con una gigantesca sonrisa al volver a ver a su viejo amigo. Dobby rápidamente se acercó y le trajo una caja no muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña que tenía un listón azul —. Gracias Dobby, sos un gran amigo, realmente te lo agradecemos.

Los ojos del elfo brillaron.

—¿El señor Harry Potter y Dobby son amigos?

—Claro Dobby, somos grandes amigos. ¿O acaso no lo somos?

—Por supuesto —exclamó el elfo sonrojado —. Harry Potter y Dobby son amigos…

Cuando los dos salieron de las cocinas con el paquete lo último que vieron fue a Dobby sonreír. Era una escena que preferían recordar. Sobre todo Harry, no quería volver a enterrarlo, no quería volver a ver alguien sacrificarse.

Volvieron a caminar por el pasillo y subieron las escaleras, entraron al Gran Comedor y vieron a Luna diligentemente esperándolos sentada en la mesa de Griffyndor, sola lejos de todos, en el lado más cercano de la mesa de los Profesores. Ambos fueron hasta adelante y se le acercaron a Luna por detrás. Hermione fue la primera en abrazar a la pequeña Ravenclaw y besarle su mejilla. Harry depositó el paquete delante de Luna y sacando su varita hizo un movimiento circular sobre la cabeza de ella. El Profesor Flitwick sonrió ignorante de que algunos de sus colegas miraban seriamente a ambos estudiantes. Harry también abrazó y besó en la mejilla a su amiga y junto con su esposa lanzaron chispas al aire.

Nadie en el Gran Comedor dijo nada. Salvo un par de pelirrojos que refunfuñaron internamente, ignorantes que estaban pagando los crímenes que habían cometido en otro lugar, en otra época, en otra realidad; pagando el precio de algo que podía ser diferente… Algo que ni siquiera Harry y Hermione sabían o entendían.

Luna, completamente sonrojada, abrió el paquete y dentro había un pastel de chocolate que decía FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUNA. Harry y Hermione se sentaron cada uno al lado de la Ravenclaw y con un movimiento de la varita de él prendió la vela y ambos comenzaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Luna. —dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo cuando terminaron de cantar y Luna había soplado la velita de cumpleaños.

Mientras la volvían a abrazar y a darle un beso en las mejillas, Luna sonrió colorada y con un brillo de pura felicidad en sus grisáceos ojos. Miró hacía abajo avergonzada por las muestras de cariño que mostraban sus dos mejores amigos. Hermione no la había dejado abrazar y con un movimiento hizo aparecer tres platos, mientras que Harry movía su varita y con una luz blanca se cortaba rápidamente el pastel.

—Toma Luna, tu regalo. —dijo Hermione dándole un paquetito. Dentro había una media luna de plata que estaba unida con una cadena del mismo material que hace que formara una hermosa pulsera.

—Y este es mío —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Dentro había una hermosa snitch dorada que brillaba reluciente que tenía el nombre grabado en uno de los lados. De pronto, en el momento que los dedos tocaron esta abrió las alas y comenzó a volar alrededor de la muchacha —. Tienen memoria táctil, es tuya y solo tuya, solo se va a abrir a tu toque.

Al día siguiente todas las parejas de Hogwarts emanaban una sensación de amor y cariño que inundaba todos los lugares con sentimientos de enamoramiento. El amor estaba en el aire, estaba por todos los lugares. Sin embargo, para Harry y Hermione este no era un día especial, era simplemente un día más y ambos preferían que fuera así.

—…si este fuera un día normal… si ambos solo estuviéramos ahí… solos… sin que nadie nos molestase… estaríamos haciéndolo todo el tiempo —dijo Harry con Hermione a su lado bajo el roble que crecía al lado del Lago Negro; ella rio —. Esas épocas en donde lo hacíamos en todos lados, a todas horas, como si estuviéramos completamente enloquecidos y adictos a la sensación del otro. Y ahora deberíamos estar haciéndolos como bestias adictas, dejándonos llevar por nuestras hormonas… pero no, estamos acá sentamos mirando el cielo…

Hermione rio.

—Hablas como si tuviéramos 90 años, pero recién tenemos 23 o 24 o 25, realmente no lo sé… —contestó Hermione riéndose y haciendo que Harry riera —. Si las cosas fueran diferentes… te diría que esperásemos uno o dos años a que nuestros cuerpos se desarrollaran más y tener todo el sexo que queramos… no me gusta que mis pechos y mis caderas sean tan pequeñas y además… creo que me dolería, ósea nuestra primera vez no me dolió porque estaba relajada y… bueno el himen no lo tenía porque a los 16 bueno…. —ambos se rieron.

—¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que te da pena decir que a los de 16 te masturbabas. —exclamó Harry divertido, Hermione golpeó el brazo de él con diversión —. Lo hemos hecho en tantos lugares y con tantas posiciones que, que me digas que te da pena decir que te masturbabas me parece divertido.

—Uno no le pregunta a una chica esas cosas… —contestó Hermione en forma de reproche —. Aunque, debo admitir que lo disfrutaba más cuando vos me lo hacías… La época cuando tenía la panza, tus manos eran el mejor regalo del mundo.

—¡Oh! —dijo Harry riéndose —. Te gustaba mucho sentarte entre mis piernas y que te tocara lentamente —agregó acercando lentamente sus labios al oído de Hermione —. Y te masajeaba los hombros, te acariciaba el vientre con lentitud, mientras iba subiendo mis manos con lentitud hasta tus pechos para luego acariciarlos y masajearlos muy suavemente, mientras…

—Mientras me besabas —agregó Hermione con besando suavemente a Harry —. Y luego, esos dedos entrenados por las largas horas de trabajo me masajeaban en lugares mucho más placenteros…

Hermione se rio junto con Harry, y se recostó en el hombro de él. No había grandes regalos no había grandes salidas, ni muestras de afecto completamente desproporcionadas que había en parejas que podían llegar a tener la misma edad real que ellos. No había sexo, no había besos pasionales ni románticas declaraciones. Solo eran ellos, con sus recuerdos personales; dos personas con cientos de experiencias vividas en muy poco tiempo, forzados a crecer de forma muy rápida.

Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron.

—¡Hola! —dijo una fina a un lado de ellos.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, cariño! —dijo Hermione mientras se soltaba de Harry, se abrían y dejaban un espacio entre ambos en donde ella se sentó.

—¡Estuve buscando en la biblioteca y encontré esto! —dijo Luna con una sonrisa mostrando con orgullo un pesado libro y abriéndolo en una página y les mostraba dibujos de una increíble criatura marina —. ¡Es un Nargle! ¡Sabían que eran reales! ¡Nadie me creía salvo ustedes…! ¡Pero son reales! —exclamó con gran felicidad.

Tanto Harry como Hermione se miraron sorprendidos. Se suponía que los Nargles eran una invención de Xenophilius Lovegood; pero ahí estaban, perfectamente retratados como ambos habían dicho tantas veces. Ni Harry, ni Hermione entendían el mundo, la realidad. Las cosas habían cambiado sutilmente, lo suficiente como para permitir repetir la historia casi exactamente igual que como había sucedido.

Era un universo de multiversos, un mundo paralelo, una realidad diferente. Algo diferente.

 **~0~0~**

La mañana del día de la prueba, Harry llevaba puesto un pantalón holgado, una remera fina y debajo tenía un traje de baño negro con dos líneas gruesas y rojas en los laterales. Ninguno de los dijo nada, Harry había estado extremadamente silencioso y parecía reacio a despegarse por cualquier motivo de Hermione o Luna. Sin embargo la Profesora McGonagall, tal y como había sucedido hace tantos años atrás. Harry la miró con una mirada desafiante.

—Señorita Granger… podría acompañarme —los ojos de Harry se clavaron firmemente en McGonagall —, necesito que venga conmigo…

Hermione asintió, miró a Harry con una sonrisa reconfortante le dio un suave beso en los labios y ante la mirada de su esposo, desapareció al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del Gran Comedor. La segunda prueba, aunque tuvieran todo resuelto, aunque Harry estuviera nervioso sin saber porque, había comenzado.

Veinte minutos antes de que la prueba comenzara, Harry y Luna bajaron por la explanada, ambos observaron las mismas tribunas que habían rodeado en noviembre al terreno donde habían estado los dragones, ahora estaba a lo largo de una de las orillas del lago. Las gradas, llenas a rebosar, se reflejaban en el agua. El eco de la muchedumbre emocionada se propagaba por todos lados. Antes de llegar a lo que parecía ser la mesa del tribunal, Luna en silencio abrazó a Harry y con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que él sonriera, se fue hasta las tribunas. Sentados tras una mesa cubierta por una tela dorada. Cedric, Fleur y Krum estaban junto a la mesa, y lo miraron acercarse.

Dumbledore sonrió con cierta falsedad, pero Karkarov y Madame Maxime, no parcía nada contentos de verlos… por las caras, debían haber pensado que se iba a retirar. Pero a él no le interesaba y hasta tenía pensado romper unas cuantas reglas para sacar a Hermione del agua, no quería que pasara frío. Ludo Bagman, faltantes solo 5 minutos para la prueba, los llevó, espaciándolos, hasta la orilla del lago con una distancia de tres metro cada uno. Harry quedó en un extremo, al lado de Krum, que se había puesto un bañador y sostenía en la mano su varita.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —susurró Bagman, distanciándolo un poco más de Krum —. ¿Tenes algún plan? Están en el centro, Lo sabes, ¿No?

—Sí, lo sé… —contestó Harry serio —. Tienen a Hermione…

Bagman le dio un apretón en el hombro y volvió a la mesa del tribunal. Harry mientras tanto se sacó el pantalón, la remera, el calzado y quedó solo con el bañador. Detrás de él escuchó los gritos y silbidos de los gemelos. Tuvo que contener la risa. Con un —¡Sonorus! —Bagman habló hacia las tribunas.

—Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que va comenzar cuando suene el silbato. Tienen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno… dos… ¡Tres!

El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Sin mirar lo que hacían los otros campeones, Harry se quedó parado en el lugar y cerró los ojos como si estuviera intentando tranquilizarse. El silencio y hasta algunas risas se apoderaron de la multitud al ver que Harry no hacía nada. Dumbledore miró atentamente a Harry sin decir nada.

Ante la vista de todos, Harry despareció con un POP. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero acaba de suceder algo que hasta podría ser considerado ilegal; pero mientras que personas del Ministerio pensaban como era posible que un muchacho hubiera podido aprender a desaparecerse, Dumbledore trataba con todas sus fuerzas de buscar a donde había ido. Las barreras protectoras antiapariciones no se extendían al lago. De la nada, casi segundos después de escuchar el primer POP, un fuerte chapoteo se escuchó a lo lejos; en el centro del lago.

Inhalando fuertemente, antes de que su cabeza tocara el agua, rápidamente contuvo la respiración. El agua, tal y como lo recordaba estaba fría, no le gustaba la sanación, le hacían recordar las pocas veces que se había enojado con Hermione y había ido a darse una ducha de agua helada para aclarar sus ideas. Odiaba la sensación. Haciendo que con un movimiento su varita brillara iluminó el camino, lentamente se estaba quedando sin aire. Nadó rápidamente hasta que la encontró a Hermione atada y con un fácil hechizo de cortó la liberó de las ataduras. No había tiempo para subir y tampoco quería hacerlo por medio del Encantamiento Ascendio porque no sabía que le podría hacer al cuerpo de Hermione que estaba en estasis; no tenía intenciones de arriesgarse a romperle el cuello.

Con Hermione en brazos, Harry, hizo un par de movimientos con la varita y dentro del agua con un grito sordo conjuró.

—¡AQUA VOLATEM!

Tal y como había sucedido antes, una gigantesca correntada se formó, pero esta vez lo comenzó a rodear a él y a Hermione, rápidamente se formó una capsula redonda que los recubrió. Concentrándose lo mayor posible, Hermione, él y la esfera de agua, desaparecieron haciendo que todos vieran una explosión en el lago por la diferencia de volúmenes. Sin embargo, no quedó todo ahí. Con un nuevo y esta vez gigantesco y sonoro POP vieron como una esfera de agua aparecía e inmediatamente explotaba como si fuera una gota gigante y caótica.

De dentro, dejando que una gran cantidad de agua saliera para todos lados, salieron Harry y Hermione. Ella encima de él abrazándose. Los brazos de Harry cayeron a los costados y Hermione lo miró tirándose el desordenado pelo hacia atrás. Ambos comenzaron a reírse, era una escena extraña. La gryffindor besó a Harry en los labios como si fuera lo mejor que había en la vida; se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

—Me salvaste… —susurró Hermione con dulzura —. ¡Oh gracias mi hermoso caballero de brillante armadura!

—Siempre.

Sin decir nada Hermione, se levantó y ayudó a Harry a pararse. Lentamente caminaron hacia adelante abrazados, no muy lejos ella vio Ginny que los miraba a ambos; su mano fue directamente hacia el trasero de Harry. Lo disfrutaba. La Señora Pomfrey se acercó hasta Harry y Hermione y lanzando maldiciones hizo que él la soltara y la cubrió con una gruesa manta. Harry rio, Dumbledore apareció a su lado y sonrió, sin embargo estaba serio; le dio la ropa que había dejado atrás.

—Gracias, Director. —dijo Harry.

—De nada, Señor Potter. —contestó Dumbledore volviendo con los demás jueces.

Caminando con una sonrisa fue hasta donde estaba Hermione sentada y que, mirándolo con una sonrisa pervertida, lo escrutaba completamente. Harry no era ajeno a esto y se paró delante de ella con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Estás viendo algo interesante? —preguntó Harry.

—No me provoques Potter —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa —. Aunque prefiero los de atrás… hace un poco de frío ¿No? —preguntó mirando a la entrepierna del muchacho.

Harry se rio, se dio vuelta y Hermione sonrió mientras le miraba el trasero a su esposo. El muchacho se puso la remera y agachandóse mientras le daba la espalda a Hermione se puso el pantalón lentamente. Hermione se relamió los labios y luego se rio de forma boba.

—¡Oh, vamos, Harry! ¿Estás intentando provocarme? —exclamó Hermione divertida.

—Claro que si, cariño… —contestó Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

No tardo mucho tiempo y Krum, Cedric y Fleur salieron con sus respectivos rehenes entonces los miembros del tribunal se juntaron a discutir. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman resonó en todos lados. En las gradas, la multitud se quedó de repente en silencio.

—Damas y caballeros, tomamos una decisión. Murcus, la jefa sirena, nos explicó lo que ocurrió exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente.

Todo contuvieron la respiración.

—La señorita Delacour 40 puntos —las tribunas aplaudieron, Bagman continuó —. El señor Diggory, que fue el segundo en rescatar a su rehén 47 puntos —se escucharon los vítores de Hufflepuff —El señor Viktor Krum 40 puntos —Karkarov aplaudió muy fuerte y de manera arrogante —. El Señor Harry Potter que demostró su habilidad para los encantamientos 50 puntos.

—Excelente Harry. —exclamó Hermione abrazando a Harry por el cuello y le dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—La tercer y última prueba va a tener lugar al anochecer del día veinticuatro de junio —continuó Bagman —. A los campeones se les notificara en qué va consistir la prueba justo un mes antes. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que les dan.

Harry dio un gran suspiró y mientras caminaba con Hermione que lo abrazaba por la cintura, guiados por la Señora Pomfrey, nuevamente al castillo, sonrió con alivio.

 **~0~0~**

La noche era fría, sin embargo las estrellas brillaban como perlas en la negro cielo. Harry y Hermione salieron por el hueco recibiendo una mirada enojada de la Señora Gorda. Ignoraron al retrato de la mujer y con sus uniformes puestos, bajaron las escaleras del vestíbulo, giraron, y caminando por uno de los pasillos que rodeaba el patio central. Siguieron caminando y llegaron hasta las puertas de Hogwarts.

—Me alegro que hayan llegado —dijo Dumbledore con suavidad, pero sin duda una excitación y ansias crecientes —. Ustedes dirán.

—Tenemos que desaparecernos —dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —, para eso tenemos que salir de las inmediaciones de los Terrenos de Hogwarts. Tenemos que ir al lugar donde empezó todo.

—¿Y ustedes saben aparecerse? —preguntó Dumbledore con una falta clara de humildad mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—¿Eso no es obvio Profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó Hermione como si el Profesor estuviera intentando tomarles el pelo —. Sabemos que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para a ver visto que Harry se apareció durante la prueba.

—Sí, es cierto, señorita Granger —afirmó el anciano con cuidado —. ¿Y cuando aprendieron a aparecerse?

—Cuando estábamos en sexto…

—Pero están en cuarto… —dijo Dumbledore.

—Sí, es cierto, una cosa a la vez, Profesor Dumbledore.

Hasta que dejaron los grandes pilares con los dos cerdos voladores, ninguno dijo nada. No podían desaparecerse cerca del Lago Negro; estaba el barco de Durmstrang. Cuando llegaron, Hermione abrazó a Harry y él le ofreció al Directo el brazo y este lo tomó con cierta desconfianza. Con un POP, desaparecieron en la inmensidad de la noche.

Un pueblo se extendía a la noche, en donde una gran mansión sobre una colina reinaba por sobre todas las demás cosas. El inicio de todo el problema nacía en este lugar, no en otro. Dumbledore miró hacia todos lados como si reconociera donde estaban, pero no estaba completamente seguro. Hermione parecía igual de sorprendida.

—Este es Little Hangleton —dijo Harry, se giró y miró a la mansión y señaló al lugar. Sus dos acompañantes miraron el lugar —. Ahí están Voldemort y Peter Pettigrew viviendo mientras todo su plan para que vuelva con un cuerpo nuevo está en marcha.

—Podriamos acabar con esto ahora —dijo Dumbledore sacando su varita, pero luego la bajó —. Podriamos… no, no podemos, no me trajeron a este lugar solo para decirme donde esta Voldemort, ¿No?

—No, Profesor Dumbledore —contestó Hermione esta vez interviniendo —. No podemos matarlo y si lo intentáramos ahora, todo lo que perdimos seria para nada. Necesitamos su ayuda para poder sacar algo de un lugar cerca de acá algo que es una parte de la clave para asesinar a Voldemort.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó el Director nuevamente —. ¿Cuál es la clave?

—Horrocruxes —contestó Harry con paciencia mientras seguía mirando la cabaña —. El Diario de Tomb Ryddle, La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, El Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, La Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, Nagini, El Anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt y el único ser vivo que tenía cerca el día que su cuerpo exploto, su Horrocrux accidental…

—No… —susurró Dumbledore.

—Sí, yo soy el Horrocrux —contestó Harry con una voz monocorde —. Pero ahora debemos preocuparnos por recuperar uno de los Horrocruxes que está guardado no muy lejos de acá.

—¿En donde se encuentra este Horrocrux? —preguntó Dumbledore nuevamente.

—En la cabaña donde vivía los últimos tres descendientes sangrepura de la Familia Gaunt —dijo Harry comenzando a caminar y antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir algo, é habló antes —. Usted me mostró este lugar, mejor dicho donde estaba el Horrocrux en sexto año. Durante quinto año obtuvo la memoria de Bob Ogden, un trabajador del Ministerio que esta por morir dentro de poco que había venido para poder avisar de que Morfin Gaunt, uno de los hijos de Sorvolo, debía ir al Ministerio de Magia ya que había atacado a un muggle —siguieron caminando por un camino repleto de alta y antigua hierva, plantas y arbustos que hacían muy frondoso y complicado el camino —. Usted vino durante el verano de sexto año y encontró, bajo muchas protecciones que nunca me dijo uno de los Horrocruxes. Y no sabemos cómo destruir estas protecciones, ni sabemos cuáles son o como identificarlos.

—Necesitan que vuelva a destruir estas protecciones…

—Exacto, pero sin matarse en el intento.

—¿Matarme?

—El Horrocrux es el anillo familiar de los Gaunt; en el tiene engarzado una piedra negra, con forma de un octaedro con el sello de la Familia Peverell… Básicamente tiene engarzado la Piedra de la Resurrección.

—Intenté usar la Piedra de la Resurrección, ¿No?

—Sí, quería volver a ver a Ariana para disculparse. Pero, el anillo tenía una maldición que logró retener levemente con la ayuda del Profesor Snape. Pero estamos acá para evitar que no use el anillo, no puede morir, al menos no todavía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dumbledore con una seriedad que nunca habían visto.

—Porque tiene que matar a Voldemort.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Una pequeña cabaña se extendía en la noche solo levemente iluminada por el Encantamiento Lumos de los tres. Una pequeña puerta de madera negra muy antigua y maltratada que parecía tener un profundo corte apareció delante de ellos. Ambos miraron a Dumbledore, el anciano se dio cuenta de que ambos muchachos, con todos sus misterios le habían dado el mando de la operación.

El Albus Dumbledore, por ahora era escéptico de todas las cosas que le decían, pero por ahora muchas cosas parecían ser verosímiles. Con la punta de su varita tocó la puerta y logró detectar un hechizo de bloqueo. Tocó con la varita la parte superior de la puerta y sin despegar esta de la madera, la hizo bajar hasta la parte inferior; la entrada se abrió con una explosión, pero no hubo sonidos. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Hermione con la varita levantada; la muchacha había utilizado un hechizo silenciador. Dumbledore asintió conforme.

Los tres entraron dentro y vieron la vivienda que parecía tener tres habitaciones; la principal que servía de cocina y salón y otras dos puertas. En el salón había una mesa, una cocina, un viejo sillón. Dumbledore se adentró aun más y entonces lo sintió. La magia negra era poderosa.

—Acá vivía Morfin, Sorvolo y Merope Gaunt —dijo Harry como si fuera un susurró —. Merope espiaba a un joven y apuesto Tom Ryddle, a quien luego hechizaría por medio de una poción de amor para que se enamorara de ella. Luego fruto de ese falso amor, nació Tom Ryddle jr. que luego pasaría a llamarse Voldemort. Tiempo después, Tom Ryddle abandona a Merope en Londres en donde, sin dinero y sin un lugar, luego de haber vendido su única posesión de valor, tiene a su hijo un orfanato.

Las piezas encajaban en la mente de Dumbledore.

—Luego de Sorvolo fuera a prisión y Merope escapara, un joven Voldemort de 17 años —continuó Harry —. Llega a Little Hangleton, y por venganza contra su familia muggle, asesina a todos los Ryddle, para luego inculpar Morfin Gaunt modificando su memoria y quedándose con el anillo. Cuando lo convirtió en un Horrocrux, lo escondió en algún lugar de esta casa. O al menos es lo que usted me dijo hace ya tantos años, Profesor…

Dumbledore no dijo nada. Dio un par de pasos por la vieja cabaña y bajo una potente protección que luego de un par de contra hechizo logró destruir. Se agachó en el suelo y tocando tres veces con la varita en un punto especifico, una sección cuadrada del suelo desapareció como por arte de magia. Una caja negra fue lo que quedaba; con un toque de varita Dumbledore pudo ver que no había más hechizos de protección.

—Listo… —susurró Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo a siquiera tocar la caja negra de madera con la punta de los dedos, ya que Harry con un rápido movimiento lo tomó y lo alejó de Dumbledore. El anciano lo miró extrañado.

—No podemos permitir que muera, Profesor —dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Dumbledore —. Debemos volver a Hogwarts para destruirlo, si lo hacemos tan cerca de donde esta Voldemort puede ser que se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y todo se perdería.

Nadie dijo nada. Solo fue silencio, incluso mientras volvían a Hogwarts, mientras Harry usaba la Espada de Gryffindor para destruir el anillo. Nadie dijo nada, todo fue silencioso. Con un suave susurró Snape dijo.

—Creo que deben comenzar por el inicio…

Harry sacó el Mapa del Merodeador de su bolsillo y les mostró la habitación de Muddy. Todos vieron el nombre, la historia tenía que empezar.

—Bartemius Crouch Jr., no esta muerto porque él no murió en Azkaban —dijo Hermione —. La Madre enferma decidió tomar su lugar mientras que Barty Crouch escondía a su desequilibrado hijo. Que luego de escapar durante el Mundial de Quidditch, se reunió con Voldemort. Moody entre tanto, esta inconsciente y oculto dentro del baúl que hay en su habitación. Él fue el que uso un Encantamiento Confundus en el Cáliz de Fuego para poder poner mi nombre dentro y que saliera elegido, para que en el final de la tercera prueba, tocara la Copa de Los Tres Magos, que anteriormente había sido convertida en un traslado al cementerio de Little Hangleton y poder traer de vuelta a Voldemort usando mi sangre para que fuera invulnerable a las protecciones que me dejó mi madre.

—¿Cómo es que saben todo eso…? —preguntó Minerva haciendo la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó Harry con ironia.

—Básicamente están diciendo que volvieron en el tiempo… —dijo Snape —. Algo muy difícil de creer.

—Durante los años siguientes —contestó Harry —, luego de que Voldemort vuelva, todo va a irse a la mierda. Y nuevamente desapariciones y asesinatos van a volver a ocurrir. En sexto año, el Profesor Dumbledore basado en la teoría de que Voldemort utilizó Horrocruxes para sobrevivir el día que intentó asesinarme comienza a mostrarme recuerdos y a enseñarme sobre ellos. Con el Anillo de los Gaunt destruidos, queda la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff que está en Gringotts, la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw que está en Hogwarts, el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin que está en Grimmauld Place, Nagini con Voldemort y yo. Finalmente luego de que logramos destruir a todos e incluido y gracias al sacrificio que hice logro destruir a Voldemort, pero en el proceso a toda la humanidad.

Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall entraron en la mente de Harry y el les dejó ver todo; como si fueran cientos de flashes, sonidos sensaciones, dolor, odio, amor, todo lo que había pasado e iba a pasar pasó por su mente. Cuando todo terminó, o al menos hasta donde Harry les dejó ver, cayeron sentados.

—¿Ahora lo entienden? —preguntó Harry —. ¿Ahora entienden porque no pudieron entrar a nuestra mente?

—Volvieron en el tiempo… —susurró Dumbledore todavía shockeado al ver la cruda y dura realidad —. ¿Cuánto… Cuánto tiempo estuvieron solos en ese mundo? —preguntó sin poder imaginar todo lo que habían tenido que vivir.

—No lo sabemos exactamente —susurró Hermione con un leve temblor al recordarla —. Los primero pcoso meses, o incluso años, estábamos tan ocupados con otras cosas que no nos molestamos sobre mantenernos al tanto de la fechas. Así que solo podemos suponer que fue casi un año y medio o dos antes de que empezáramos a contar otra vez. Después de eso fueron algo más de cuatro años.

—¿Por qué… —preguntó Dumbledore, pero se detuvo con un suspiro —, por qué no dijeron nada? —agregó con una leve frustración.

—¿Cómo íbamos a saber que nos habrían creído? —preguntó Harry con su mayor esfuerzo de mantenerse calmado luego de que hayan revuelto toda su mente.

Sin embargo, Hermione que era la que menos decía, el hablar de todo esto era algo muy complicado, algo terriblemente duro que muy pocas personas estarían dispuestas a hacer.

—¡Ya les dijimos que el riesgo era muy alto! —escupió Hermione casi con desesperación, su mente estaba demasiado lastimada y recordarla y ahora tener que explicar todo la estaba haciendo colapsar. Harry la abrazó —. ¿Qué habría pasado si los hubiéramos contado a ustedes o a alguien más que viajamos en el tiempo sin ninguna prueba? Nos habrían declarado mentalmente inestables enseguida, y hubiéramos terminado en San Mungo sin poder solucionar nada de lo que va a pasar y de esa forma nuestra oportunidad de hacer la diferencia se hubiera esfumado. No nos podíamos ir sin antes arreglarlo todo. Casi seguro también nos habrían separado o encerrado.

—Hermione. —susurró Harry tratando de calmarla en vano.

Los ojos color chocolate de Hermione rápidamente se llenaron de lagrimas mientras abrazaba a Harry.

—Creo que tienen razón en eso —dijo Snape con duda de que tono usar —. Esta historia por completo simplemente es tan… no sabría cómo definirlo realmente suena un poco como a una fantasía de dos locos. Quiero decir, nos están diciendo que ustedes dos vivieron solos en un mundo devastado por varios años, donde eventualmente se abrieron el uno al otro y se enamoraron y regresaron sin ninguna razón aparente —hizo silencio, miró a Harry que seguía consolando a Hermione y volvió a hablar —. Si no fuera por las habilidades sobre desarrolladas de Potter, la forma en que derrotó al dragon, el rescate y todas las cosas que nos contaron, realmente no sería algo fácil de creer, pero yo…

Un golpe resonó por todos lados. Hermione había interrumpido el monologo de Snape golpeando el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos y con rabia soltó.

—¡BIEN! ¡Crean lo que quieran no me importa!

Hermione sin saber lo que Snape o cualquier otro, segada por la ira y la confusión se levantó antes de que Harry pudiera alcanzarla y salió de la Oficina del Director.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió, Potter? —preguntó Minerva con seriedad y al mismo tiempo lastima —. ¿A qué se refería con que no se podían ir sin antes arreglarlo todo?

Harry no podía hacer nada salvo quedándose parado en el lugar, era un tema tan delicado para ambos, sobre todo para Hermione que no podía hablar de cualquier manera y estos ataques eran perfectamente entendibles.

—Ustedes no…, no pueden entender como es, cuan doloroso es asumir, solo pensar que no fue real, que nunca sucedió —dijo Harry con una profunda melancolía y tristeza, casi al borde de las lagrimas. Respiró con una voz fuerte, sus puños se cerraron firmemente a sus lados mientras que una y otra vez las memorias se repetían en su mente —. No, no después de que fuimos forzados a dejar atrás lo que más nos importaba.

—¿Qué es lo que queres decir, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore sin entender —. ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan importante en ese mundo que no lo pueden encontrar ahora? Quiero decir, no es como si ustedes —se interrumpió con un jadeo audibles —¿Ustedes? ¿No estarán pensando lo que creo? Quiero decir... no… No pudieron haber… ¿O, si?

—Sí, Profesor Dumbledore —cortó Harry —. Queremos volver con ella, si al menos podemos verla en el otro lado… porque nosotros…, nosotros tuvimos una hija…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Dudas y Temores"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, leo todo y respondo todo.

Nota 1: Harry y Hermione no solo tratan a Luna porque les recuerda a su hija, sino porque quieren que ella este mejor, luego de tanto abandono.

Nota 2: Si, la idea de Harry y Hermione, es suicidarse cuando todo terminen, se sienten tan devastados porque su hija quedó sola con frio, y que puedo haber muerto extrañándolos, o de alguna forma horrible que eso los carcome por dentro.

Nota 3: Ambos son dos almas en pena y hablan sobre cosas que hicieron y un masaje, llamémoslo erótico, es de lo que hablan durante San Valentín.

Agradecimiento por los review.

Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te haya parecido interesante.

Anita675: Gracias por dejar un review. Bien y vos? Oh no te preocupes, no estas obligado a dejar un review, pero se agradecen. Creo que están rotos por otro cosa, que es la perdida de su hija, no me podría poner en su lugar pero debe ser devastador para ambos el haber perdido a su hija y no tener idea de cómo murió. Si, tuvieron una hija y era una forma de decir indirectamente que ella pensaba en el tiempo que estaba embarazada. Saludos y abrazos.

Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review, esta corregido lo que marcaste. Me alegro que te haya gustado, el resto lo debatimos por privado. Si, lo sé, pero es más fácil decir que llevaba traje de un color X, que todos son exactamente iguales que un vestido que cada uno es diferente. No se si me explico. Solo fue una semana de espera… creo.

Guest: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste la historia, oh, realmente es un alago que digas eso, mi preocupación mayor siempre es el estudio de personajes y que me hayas dicho eso me pone muy feliz.

Tengoku no namida: Gracias por dejar un review. Claro, si leiste mis fics anteriores, no suelen ser blancos o negros, sino que todos los personajes son grandes grieses que se amoldan a lo que sucede. Oh, claro Minerva va a ser mucho más conciliadora y amable con ellos ahora que sabe la verdad. Luna si, es muy tierna y adorable, pero no diría yo que la adoptan como hija sino más bien que quieren redimir las cosas que le hicieron en el pasado y como la ignoraron. Pero ambos la tratan de forma más cariñosa debido a que son padres.


	9. Dudas y Temores

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 _ **"Dudas y Temores"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Aunque era bastante temprano, el sol ya se alzaba los suficientemente alto para llenar el dormitorio con tentáculos de luz matutinos. Harry llevaba despierto ya varios minutos, pero no tenía intenciones de levantarse. Estaba disfrutando demasiado ese momento. Le gustaba demasiado; el solo hecho de mirarla mientras ella dormía ahí, en sus brazos. Su cabello que brillaba completamente despeinado en su característico color chocolate con los tempranos rayos del solo. El leve movimiento de su pecho al ritmo de su respiración. El casi imperceptible, apenas audible sonido de sus ronquidos. Sus dedos que yacían sin cuidado en sus hombros, moviéndose ausentemente. Su dulce, aroma atrayente y erótico que no era rivalizado por nada en lo que pudiera pensar salvo el perfume más hipnótico que pudiera existir. El casi hermoso rastro de baba en la esquina de su levemente abierta boca que no se atrevía siquiera a limpiar por temor de despertarla de su pacífico y profundo sueño. Él no quería levantarse, no quería interrumpir su momento de paz.

Pero por mucho que disfrutaba ese pacifico momento, había muchas molestias que él no podía impedir, como el cacareo de todas las mañanas, sonando fuertemente del gallinero.

—Nnn… —susurró Hermione con un gruñido —. Maldita sea… un día de estos voy a matar a ésa estúpida gallina…. —agregó con molestia mientras se revolvía en el lugar.

—Bueno… —dijo Harry con una risa ahogada —, de hecho es un poco tarde —agregó antes de inclinarse hacia ella —. Bueno días, señora Potter….

Hermione encontró sus labios en un corto beso.

—Buenos días, señor Granger. —respondió ella, ahora sonriendo débilmente luego de beso.

Harry rio en silencio. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde su boda y, oficial o no, nunca dudaban de su matrimonio, incluso aunque mucho que habían vuelto a sus rutinas diarias.

—Bueno, mejor voy y las reviso —dijo Harry, levantándose lentamente y caminando hacia el ropero y tomó una ropa relativamente sencilla. Sabía, que si se quedaban mucho en la cama, no iban a ser capaces de dejarla por un buen rato —. ¿Queres té y tostadas para el desayuno? —preguntó sobre su hombro.

Su respuesta no vino inmediatamente y por un momento pensé, que se había quedado dormida nuevamente. Sin embargo, mientras se daba la vuelta, ella salió de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, yo no quiero desayunar… —murmuró ella.

—¿Otra vez?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sentándose.

—Yo… sólo no tengo mucha hambre…

—Buenos, si vos lo decís… —contestó Harry con una leve curiosidad mientras levantaba una ceja, y trataba de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que habían comido juntos. No era inusual para ellos saltarse una comida cuando tenían mucho por hacer o estaban escasos de raciones —. (¿Pero… por qué no tenía hambre?). —se preguntó con duda.

Una sonrisa como si ya supiera la respuesta apareció en los labios de Harry cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó. Se inclinó hacia ella, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y, con un tono gentil y dulce dijo.

—¿Vos sabes que para mí siempre vas a ser la más hermosa? Y que de verdad no necesitas bajar ni un solo gramo.

Obviamente él creyó haber dado en el blanco, ya que ella saltó hacia atrás con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¡N-no, no es eso! ¡De verdad no tengo hambre!

Harry dio una risa ahogada ante la casi frenética negación de su esposa.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero acordate: Sólo porque hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte con nuestro jardín no quiere decir que nunca lo pasaremos difícil con sólo un poco de comida en nuestra mesa. Así que no hay necesidad de una dieta extra cuando tengamos suficiente recursos.

—¡Bueno, pensalo entonces como una manera de salvar suministros para ésos tiempos difíciles! —dijo Hermione casi estallando con nerviosismo, enfatizando que ella no quería seguir hablando más sobre éste toma —. Hablando de suministros, se nos acabó el jabón y también casi el papel higiénico y el bloqueador solar. Y tampoco queda mucha gasolina en el auto.

—¿Otra vez? —gruñó él mientras terminaba de vestirse —. Oh bueno, voy a ir después de desayunar. Mientras voy por eso, puedo agarrar la basura y llevarla al basurero también; ya hay tres bolsas llenas, y están empezando a largar olor.

Hermione asintió.

—Solo tené cuidado… ¿Sí?

—Claro, mi amor.

 **~0~0~**

Los animales salvajes se comenzaron a alzar en el mundo de los humanos. Cuando el hombre había construido sus fortalezas de acero y roca en la una vez virgen naturaleza, los animales fueron desplazados, la especie dominante dominaba, y el mundo se había adaptado a esto, pero ahora, sin la humanidad, sin aquella especie que había terraformado y adaptado toda la naturaleza a su voluntad, el caos se había alzado. Y ahora, aunque las destrozadas ruinas de Dufftown o Aberdeen no proveían mucha comida, así que la mayor actividad estaba concentrada cerca de los basureros. Hasta ahora no se habían encontrado con bestias agresivas de verdad, más que aquel Golden Retriever que Harry tuvo que asesinar, pero eso tal vez sólo fuera una cuestión de tiempo.

El jardín de ambos, aún no había sido un blanco elegido, y para asegurarse de que se que este hecho quedara así tenían que deshacerse de su tentadora basura tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que no iban a ser capaces de mantenerlos a raya por mucho tiempo. Ya habían perdido tres cabezas de lechuga y varias zanahorias ante algunas ratas antes de que pudieran asustarlas. Y por supuesto, estaba éste nuevo gallo amigo que de repente había aparecido y siempre regresaba, sin importar que tan a menudo fuera alejado. Gracias a él, no sólo tenían su propio despertador con una confiabilidad discutible, ahora tenían que revisar sus huevos cada vez a menos que se quisieran encontrar una pequeña sorpresa cuando los abrieran.

La peste que llenaba el aire no le dejó muchas dudas de que se estaba acercando a su destino. Pasando las destrozadas rejas, Harry detuvo el auto enfrente de una pila gigante de basura. Como era lo usual cada vez que iba a ese lugar, no podía evitar sacudir la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que éste ni siquiera había sido el basurero principal de la ciudad, así que la basura reciclable e incinerable no había terminado en ese lugar.

Espiando a través de las ventanas, se aseguró que nada grande se moviera afuera, pero además de los leves crujidos que se estaban alejados de su posición, todo estaba callado. Usualmente, el fuerte motor de la pick-up era suficiente para asustar a la mayoría de los animales y parecía que era lo mismo éste día.

Cuidadosamente, Harry, abrió la puerta, mirando alrededor una vez más antes de finalmente salir. No le llevaría mucho deshacerse de las bolsas de basura, ya que realmente no importaba qué parte de la pila las arrojara. Las primeras dos rápidamente se unieron a las viejas previas. Pero cuando quería tomar la tercera bolsa del espacio de carga, parecía anormalmente pesada. Un feroz siseo rápidamente hizo que prestara total atención: Una rata gorda clavó sus garras en el plástico, no dispuesta a dejar ir a su presa.

—¡Hey, soltá la bolsa! —gritó Harry sacudiendo salvajemente la bolsa.

El roedor mantuvo un fuerte agarre, pero su propio peso fue demasiado para el plástico; las garras lo abrieron derramando su contenido sobre el auto. Le animal asustado se alejó apresurado después de caer nada cómodo sobre su espalda, dejando a un Harry maldiciendo en silencio atrás.

No tenía mucha opción sino al menos limpiar el desastre del auto. Apretando sus dientes para suprimir la repulsión de tocarlo con las manos desnudas, empezó a lanzar la basura de la pick-up. Casi había terminado cuando notó un pequeño paquete entre los restos podridos de su comida. Parecía que había estado metido en lo más profundo de la bolsa y envuelto con fuerza en un montón de periódicos o paginas de revista que obviamente habían sido abiertas por rasgaduras, ya fuera por la rata o por la fricción contra la otra basura. Bajo circunstancias normales, ni siquiera lo habría notado, y eso fue exactamente lo que despertó su interés: Quien lo había puesto en la basura había tratado de esconderlo.

Con curiosidad, arrancó el resto del periódico y abrió el paquete sucio. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de qué era lo que vio dentro. Pero cuando lo hizo, su aliento se atoró en su garganta. Lentamente se vino abajo, manteniendo su vista fija en el pequeño, objeto blanco en sus manos.

No puedo decir cuánto tiempo se quedó sentado en ese lugar.

Todo daba vueltas…

—Ya… ya volví… —susurró Harry con suavidad.

Un débil saludo murmurado era lo único que salía de sus labios, finalmente, después de varias horas de ausencia, causó que Hermione corriera a ver su origen en el pasillo. Irritada y consternada después del inusual y largo tiempo de espera, no se molestó en sonar cortes, sino más bien, molesta y preocupada.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¡Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte! —dijo con molestia e hizo una mueca, olfateando en la dirección de Harry y se hizo para atrás con disgusto —. ¡Y apestas! ¿Estuviste en el basurero todo este tiempo?

Por alguna razón, él no mostró mucha reacción. Su expresión era imperturbable. Sólo mantuvo su cabeza agachada como si no pudiera obligarse a sí mismo a mirar a su esposa a los ojos.

—Perdon… —susurró Hermione al haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Yo… necesitaba pensar por un rato…

—¿Pensar? ¿Sobre…? —preguntó Hermione pero se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio la pequeña, blanca forma firmemente agarrada en la mano de Harry. Sintió una mezcla de miedo y enojo alzándose en su estómago. En una fracción de segundo, todas sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas. Todos sus problemas para mantenerlo en secreto y actuar como siempre, todas sus preocupaciones, todo arruinado —. Sabía que no debía haberme hecho la prueba acá… —murmuró disgustada mientras desviaba los ojos de él… Se sentía idiota, lo único que no podía dejar de preguntarse era ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada?

Su mente, su rostro, todo continuaba estando en completo shock. Harry no reaccionó y solo continuó.

—Al… Al principio no estaba seguro de que cual era la razón que te hacía no decirme nada…. Si querías sorprenderme o… o sólo no sabías cómo decirme… —hizo una pausa, pero Hermione no pudo encontrarse capaz de responder.

—(¿Por qué no lo tiré en algún lugar de las ruinas?) —pensó ella, su cuerpo temblaba, mientras sólo dejó que sus palabras la golpeara —. (Él nunca lo habría encontrado en ese lugar… Ahora, él nunca lo va a entender… No esto… Él no puede entender mi dolor…)

—Vos… vos nunca quisiste que yo me enterara ¿No, Hermione? —concluyó Harry con un tono de voz muy suave y todavía en estado de shock —. Eso es por qué apenas estuviste comiendo algo últimamente… querías… vos querías ma-matarlo…

—¿Y QUÉ? —gritó Hermione de forma abrupta interrumpiéndolo, sin poder ser capaz de contener toda la tensión que estaba dentro de su cuerpo continuó —. ¡Yo no quiero a éste… ésta cosa! ¡Va a arruinar todo lo que logramos! ¡Todo lo que tenemos! ¡Todo lo que tengo!

—Hermione… —susurró Harry como si pudiera creer lo que escuchaba, casi con un tono de miedo y horror —. Yo… yo no puedo creer que estés hablando enserio… que estés hablando de esta manera. ¡Lo-lo que estás haciendo, si… si continuas con esta estupidez, no solo estás arriesgando la vida del niño, sino que la tuya también!

—¿Ves? ¡Ya se interpone entre nosotros! —gritó Hermione, con rabia ciega posesionando su mente —. ¡Lo único que esta cosa quiere hacer es arrancarme mi felicidad! ¡Remplazarme! —ella ni siquiera trató de escucharlo más. No importaba cómo lo dijera Harry. Todo se había roto ahora.

—Si… eso es realmente lo que pensas, tal vez de verdad tengas razón… —murmuró Harry con tristeza mientras que un vacio se apoderaba de su pecho —. Pero entonces, no creo que sea la culpa del niño….

Todo estaba roto.

 **~0~0~**

Para Harry, dormir, solo era algo que hacia durante los veranos. Durante el tiempo que pasaba con los Dursley. A pesar de que estaba durmiendo en el sofá, se sentía pequeño y a la vez tan vacío y solo.

Por el resto del día, no se había hablado el uno al otro. Su pele había sido la peor que habían tenido jamás. De hecho, había sido la primera que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Y luego tuvo una intensidad que él nunca hubiera esperado presenciar otra vez.

No parecía que fuera capaz de dormir pronto de todas formas. La vida de Harry, que era tan tranquila y pacífica, se había vuelto algo completamente caótica, el impacto de las noticias del día parecía incluso más grande en su mente, si eso en verdad fuera posible. El pensamiento de tener un hijo jamás se le ocurrió y tal vez eso lo había hecho ciego ante las señales: Las veces que pasaba más tiempo de lo usual en el baño; que a menudo se veía cansada, incluso si no habían trabajado muy duro; cambios de humor que habrían puesto en vergüenza a la vieja Hermione; el vientre levemente hinchado, aunque eso aún era tan pequeño, que apenes se notaba si te fijabas específicamente buscando algún cambio notable.

E incluso ahora, después de tener la clara confirmación, todo aún parecía irreal.

Justo cuando el sueño de tener una vida tranquila finalmente parecía abrumarlo, la puerta abriéndose súbitamente de la realidad, lo alejó una vez más. Debatió sobre si mirar arriba o fingir estar dormido.

Sin embargo, después de un momento de silencio, una voz, la de ella resonó en la noche.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione —. Volve a la cama —pero él no dio señales de vida, incluso aunque ella obviamente sabía que él aún estaba despierto —. Maldita sea, no me hagas rogar…, Harry —murmuró de forma apuntas audible. Él podía decir que estaba desesperada, pero trató de que no le importara eso —. Yo… yo necesito saber que vas a estar acá cuando despierte…

Finalmente, Harry, mostró una reacción, levantando las sabanas que lo cubrían y haciéndole señas para que ella se acercara.

—Despues de todo, yo necesito saber que vos vas a estar aunque acá cuando despierte…. —explicó Harry cansado y sin mirarla.

Renuentemente, Hermione tomó la invitación y subió al sofá, poniéndose a su altura, ambos mirándose. Sin embargo, la atmósfera incómoda difícilmente se levantó.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormimos así? —preguntó ella, suspirando —. ¿Con la tensión de una pelea tan pesada en el aire?

—No sabría decirte…

—Es una maldición… —dijo ella de repente con un susurró, más para ella misma que para él.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene que ser eso. Tal vez, hay un dios después de todo o un ser que lo controla todo y éste es mi castigo por ser alguien tan horrible y despreciable…

Harry sintió una bien conocida sensación de culpa formándose dentro de él.

—¿Por… por qué pensas eso?

—¡¿Por qué no debería?! —contraatacó Hermione, con más fuerza otra vez —. Cuando creo que finalmente encontré mi felicidad, algo pasa para quitármela de nuevo. ¡No te lo dije antes! ¡Pero después de que todo sucedió! ¡De que todas las personas habían desaparecido! ¡Me sentía feliz porque finalmente me sentía aceptaba! ¡Y entonces todo estalla, siento como si mi existencia misma fuera violada y luego reconstituida! ¡Reconstituida en una forma que odio! ¡En la persona que odiaba! ¡Y ahora esta cosa, separándome del primero quien me amó realmente!

—Hermione…

—¡Sí, claro, es mí culpa, ya lo sé! —rezongó Hermione, mientras su voz se quebraba levemente —. ¿Pero no deberías de estar en mi lado en vez del de una cosa que ni siquiera conoces?

—N-no es eso. Pero lo que estás haciendo…

—¿Siquiera tuve que preguntarte si intentarías un aborto? —preguntó ella cuidadosamente, tratando de no alza aún más su enojo, junto cuando estaban tratando de reconciliarse.

Tuvo poco éxito.

Él exhaló agudamente, dando eso como su única respuesta. Incluso aunque él supiera cómo responder, no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso. No sabia como decirlo que quería tener una familia.

—¿Ves?..., es por eso que no te dije: No habrías querido ayudar… —exclamó Hermione.

—¿Cómo… cómo pudo pasar de todas formas? —interrumpió Harry de forma abrupta, desesperadamente queriendo cambiar el curso de la conversación a donde se estaba dirigiendo. Tenía miedo al conflicto —. ¿Pensé que estabas tomando pastillas anticonceptivas?

—¡Lo estoy! ¿De verdad pensas que habría querido ser tan descuidada? —gruñó Hermione con molestia —. No tengo idea de cómo es posible. Quiero decir, no se nada de química muggle, y tampoco es una protección del ciento por ciento. Y quien sabe si todavía funcionan apropiadamente cuando son tan viejas…

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Tomaste medicamentos que estaban vencidos?

—¡Bueno, a menos que puedas hacer algunos nuevos no tuve mucha elección! —mofó ella molesta.

—¿Pero acaso te das cuenta de que podrías haberte destruido tus riñones? ¿Las pruebas… pero estás segura de que las pruebas…?

Él no la vio asentir, pero había habido pocas razones para dudar de ella.

—La verdad hice dos diferentes. Las escondí por separado, así que probablemente las tiraste…

—¿Y…. cuánto pasó desde que te vino por última vez?

—Pasó casi una semana desde que me perdí el segundo periodo seguido —admitió Hermione mirando hacia otro lado —. Ni siquiera lo noté al principio. Las náuseas matutinas no eran tan malas como creí; solo culpé nuestra más o menos dieta desequilibrada por ellas. Aunque cuando empezó a volverse demasiado obvio… yo… —suspiró con una profunda amargura —. No sé. Creo, que sólo traté de ignorarlo; no quería aceptarlo. Pero el miedo seguía rondando mi mente, así que eventualmente saqué las pruebas de ésa farmacia en Aberdeen cuando hice un viaje por suministros ahí hace un semana o dos. E incluso entonces realmente no pude convencerme a mí misma de hacerlas. Las escondí acá por varios días más, siempre diciéndome a mí misma: ¡Solamente hacelo y ya! ¡Entonces vas a ver que te estás preocupando por nada! —detuvo sus quejas con una corta y sarcástica risa —. Pero como lo suponía tenía razón después de todo…

Él la notó mirar hacia abajo, casi seguro pensando, entonces siguió hablando.

—¿Cómo podes quedarte tan calmado por todo esto? —ahora ella fue la que tomó la parte de interrogación —. Esperaba que te volvieras loco cuando lo descubrieras, o lo que se acerca a volverse loco en tus definiciones.

Harry pensó sobre eso por un corto periodo de tiempo. Pero la única respuesta que podía pensar era las mismas que había encontrado a menudo en las últimas pocas horas.

—No… yo no sé —dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza —. No todavía. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que la prueba significaba, miles de pensamientos y emociones me golpearon y dudo haberlos clasificados ya todos. Tal vez quiero probarme a mí mismo como el padre que nunca tuve. Tal vez sólo quiero saber cómo es tener una familia de verdad. No… no se… —concluyó silenciosamente —. Lo único que sé es que simplemente no puedo ignorarlo… y mucho menos ayudarte con lo que estás haciendo…

Ninguna respuesta o nueva pregunta después de eso. Tras varios momentos de silencio, él se preguntó si de verdad aún estaba despierta, hasta que escuchó una suave respiración de ella. Se movió un poco para mirarla, confirmando su suposición. Pero sus ojos no descansaron en los suyos cerrados por mucho, ya que lentamente acercó su mano.

—No lo hagas, Hermione —susurró Harry. Su mano se detuvo abruptamente ante su suave voz, a pocas pulgadas de su vientre —. Por favor no lo hagas…

En silencio, él la abrazó con suavidad.

 **~0~0~**

Diario personal…

Semana posible: entre la décima y la décimo tercera.

 _De verdad necesitaba escribir esto. Creí que sería buena idea empezar esto, ya que va a ser mi tarea vigilar a Hermione y el embarazo y éste informe va a ser de ayuda para analizar cualquier posible problema o complicación, especialmente cuando llegue la hora y mi mente esté demasiado ocupada con los eventos actuales para recordar cada detalle probablemente significativo. No es que mi mente no esté ocupada ya. El pensamiento en que me voy a convertir en padre tan pronto disparó tantas emociones que me va a tomar varios días o hasta semanas poder ordenarlas a todas._

 _Creo que algo similar le está ocurriendo a Hermione. Y hasta espero que sea peor. No sé qué hacer si ella continúa este camino destructivo; de verdad temo por el feto que se está gestando al igual que ella misma. Hermione claramente estuvo deprimida durante estas últimas semanas y estoy seguro que debido a sus cambios hormonales esto se ha acrecentado. Durante tantos años en los que ella se sintió descuidada, ahora cree que voy a dejar de amarla porque mi amor va a estar con nuestro hijo. Por esta razón ella dice que no es como si no estuviera comiendo de todo (lo máximo que la vi comer fue manzana) y que sólo quiere mantener su dieta hasta que pueda estar segura de que esa cosa, como la llama ella, se fue. Parece extremadamente fría y segura sobre esto. No estoy seguro sobre si al menos se da cuenta de que es un ser vivo, mucho menos que es su propio hijo._

 _Sea cual sea el caso, Hermione, está muy mal. No dudo de su amor por mí, pero creo que esto no es suficiente, creo que necesita una verdadera razón para vivir; no puedo ser el centro de su vida como ella quiere que sea. Necesita hacer esto por ella misma y no por mí. Ella debe querer realmente vivir por ella y para ella y creo que un hijo puede ser una idea lo suficientemente poderosa como para que ella pueda tener un objetivo en su vida. Ser la madre que ella quería tener. Amar y ser amada realmente por quien es._

 _En cuanto a cómo pasó, todavía no estoy seguro. Tal vez la píldora de verdad estaba vencida y tuvimos suerte de que solo fue eso; sus riñones podrían haberse dañado completamente. Por otra parte, perdimos claramente el paso del tiempo ya más de una vez, así que tal vez ella sólo lo olvidó y no quiere admitirlo, Hermione es demasiado testaruda después de todo. O tal vez de hecho caímos en el uno o algo por ciento donde no funciona. Después de todo, ya vencimos las peores probabilidades. Pero eso… creo que fue en otro tiempo. Esto es diferente. No tenemos magia como antes._

 **~0~0~**

Harry despertó por el fuerte sonido de un rechinido viniendo del pasillo. En shock y en su estado medio despierto entre sueño y realidad, pensó que un ladrón tal vez hubiera entrado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo idiota que era esa idea, ya que no había nadie más en el planeta quien pudiera hacer eso, su siguiente pensamiento fue el que un animal salvaje de alguna forma había podido meterse.

Pero cuando quiso revisar a Hermione, no la encontró durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. Cuando notó que la cama estaba vacía, su miedo se desvaneció un poco sólo para ser reemplazado por otro. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer a esa hora? No sonó como si hubiera ido al baño.

Pensó por un segundo si valía la pena arriesgarse a otra discusión, pero eventualmente su curiosidad ganó. En silencio, se levantó. Cuando abrió la puerta escuchó los sonidos aún mejor y, de puntitas, los siguió hacia la cocina. Una débil luz era emitida de la puerta abierta, parpadeando un poco, ya que algo se movió enfrente de su origen. Él sólo se inclinó contra el marco y espió dentro.

Hermione estaba ahí enfrente del refrigerador abierto, el cual también era la única fuente de luz en el cuarto oscuro. Había unas cuantas manzanas y una lata abierta de carne que debió haber sacado de la bodega, así como también dos tomates, un pepino y unas cuantas rebanadas de pan alrededor de ella en el piso y tenía un sándwich recién hecho en su mano. Lo sostuvo enfrente de su rostro, y por lo que podía decir, estaba sólo mirándolo fijamente.

De repente, algo que se escuchó como sollozo enojado sacudió su cuerpo y dio un gran bocado. Se tragó el sándwich entero en menos de un minuto, como si fuera un vagabundo en el desierto que estuviera consumiendo agua largamente extrañada.

Pudo oír su rápida respiración incluso cerca de la puerta, pero aún no podía decir si ella sonaba más enojada o miserable.

—Maldita seas…, Harry. —maldijo Hermione, Harry en silencio regresó a su dormitorio.

La sonrisa de felicidad nunca dejó su rostro.

 **~0~0~**

 _Diario personal…_

 _Semana posible: entre la décimo primera y la décimo cuarta._

 _Hermione todavía se rehúsa a comer apropiadamente aunque sigue levantándose por las noches para poder comer algo a escondidas y esto está empezando a enojarme y asustarme._

 _Recientemente aprendí en mis estudios que las necesidades del feto de momento son tan marginales que sus intentos son totalmente inútiles de todas formas, a menos que de verdad se lo quiera llevar a la muerte con ella misma. Pero por supuesto, ella ni siquiera escucha. Se volvió todavía más terca que antes, es casi peor incluso cuando éramos pequeños… cuando el trió dorado se había formado. Sumado a esto, Hermione sigue sin querer que hablar y creo que los miedos se comenzaron a profundizar aun más._

 _Cuando peleamos sobre esto otra vez ésta mañana, estuve tentado de decirle que sé lo que está haciendo de noche. Pero de la forma en que de momento es, tal vez haya reaccionado forzándose a sí misma aún más a suprimir su deseo de comer por completo._

 _Aún así, aunque al principio estaba contento de que al menos comió algo, sus comidas nocturnas difícilmente son más que una gota en el vaso, dándonos sólo un poco más de tiempo. Sólo espero poder usarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Incluso si no es por ella; eventualmente las necesidades del feto van a ser aun más grandes, y si esto sigue así por más tiempo no veo mucha esperanza para cualquiera de ellos dos._

 **~0~0~**

Harry miró a Hermione con reproche y dijo.

—Vamos, Hermione, esto de verdad se está poniendo infantil…

—¿Y qué? —estalló ella, empujando el plato lleno lejos de ella otra vez —. ¡No es mi culpa si no podes entender que no voy a comer esto!

—Por favor… —susurró él.

—¡No!

Harry dejó que su cabeza se hundiera; cansado, pero todavía no derrotado. Había tenido suficiente. Incluso aunque sabía que él no podía lastimarla físicamente a propósito, tendría que forzarla fuera de su terquedad. Tenía que hacerlo. De lo contrario decepcionaría a su nueva familia.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —preguntó él calladamente.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando se volvió aparente de que ibas a ser los únicos que quedábamos, que nos amábamos de verdad; estaba contento de que al menos vos estabas conmigo. Te amo, Hermione. No porque estaba con alguien, sino porque estaba con la persona que amaba. Y te creí, cuando dijiste que te sentías igual por mí. Pero eso fue sólo una mentira. ¿No? Nunca te importó que fuera yo. Vos simplemente no querías estar sola; estabas tan necesitada de amor que cualquier habría…

Una poderosa bofetada, lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo tambalear hacia atrás, detuvo sus acusaciones. Se mantuvo firme sin embargo, aunque no pudo obligarse a ver sus figuras tambaleantes.

—¿Cómo… cómo te atreves…? —preguntó ella con una voz quebrándose, forzando a su aún estirada mano abajo.

Dolía. La mejilla hinchada, apenas podía sentirla, pero sus palabras lo habían lastimado tanto como sabía que las lastimaron a ella. Sólo hace unas pocas semanas, él nunca habría pensado que podría llegar a esto, pero después de que todos sus intentos desesperados por persuadirla con amor y preocupación fallaron, parecía que lastimarla era la única forma de alcanzarla. No podía echarse para atrás ahora.

—Si… si realmente me amas. ¿Por qué estás tratando de quitarme lo que amo más que nada en este mundo?

Ella desvió sus ojos al suelo, lejos de él; con un tono de voz lleno de dolor por la traición dijo.

—Asé que vos ya lo amas más que a m…

—¡Estoy hablando de vos, Hermione! —casi gritó él —. ¿No podes ver que te vas a matar si seguís así?

Ella no respondió, mantuvo su vista alejada de él, pero su boca estaba sacudiéndose al abrirse y cerrarse, desesperadamente tratando de encontrar palabras para contraatacar. Pero semejantes palabras no existían.

—¿No dijiste que jamás querías volver a darte por vencida en la vida? ¿Qué no querías volver a sufrir? ¿Qué querías amar y ser amada? ¿Tanto miedo te da ser amada por tu propio hijo?

Eso era la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione suspiró internamente, la culpa difícilmente soportable, al ver alcanzar inconscientemente su muñeca izquierda con una mano temblorosa.

—N-no… no quise… yo… —dijo Hermione tartamudeando.

—Así que. ¿De verdad queres dejarme solo por mi cuenta… —continó Harry y empujó el plato hacia ella una vez más —…vas a abandonar a tu familia o vas a comer algo?

Ella miró su comida con una expresión, que no pudo interpretar. Junto cuando pensó que iba a reunir el orgullo restante que le quedaba y se iba a ir, se desplomó en la silla y tomó el tenedor con su temblorosa mano.

—Esto no es justo…

—No —sentenció él, sacudiendo su cabeza —. No, no lo es.

 **~0~0~**

—Hola —saludó Harry a nadie en particular, pero a todos quienes podían oírlo, lo cual pudo haber sido nadie o la humanidad entera. Eso era difícil de decir, cuando todo lo que podía ver además de la gigantesca esfera que todavía mantenía su característico corte como si fuera una sonrisa permanente; el mar… el océano seguía siendo rojo. Harry solo esperaba que de alguna forma aquellos a quienes quería alcanzar pudieran escucharlos —. Pasó… pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos acá —continuó el, mirando a Hermione que sentada miraba pasivamente varios metros lejos de él.

—Tengo… grandes noticias, creo. Nosotros, Hermione, ella… ella está embarazada —suspiró Harry llevando sus ojos abajo en la arena sobre la que estaba sentado —. Éste debería ser un momento feliz. ¿O no? Un niño… o bueno niña también: la mayor prueba del amor entre dos personas. Pero Hermione no parece pensar de ésa manera. No estoy seguro de exactamente qué ve ella en la vida que crece dentro de ella. Le teme por una razón; lo suficiente como para intentarlo matar de hambre…

—Ella me preguntó una vez porque no me volví loco cuando lo supe. Y yo mismo me hice la misma pregunta varias veces. No puedo decir que no tengo miedo, más bien lo contrario. Pero cuando pienso sobre eso nunca pude temerle al pequeño, siempre temí por él. No tengo idea de cómo se supone que sea un buen padre. Tengo incluso menos experiencia que la mayoría de lo que serían padres habiéndolos tenido. En este momento me gustaría que estuvieran los señores Weasley para que me ayudaran sobre las cosas que tengo que hacer. Y en tiempos de duda, no hay nadie a quien pedirle consejo, nadie para asegurarme de que puedo hacerlo todo bien —dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza —. Nosotros, trayendo una nueva vida a éste mundo devastado parece tan increíblemente irresponsable. Pero ahora que sucedió, no estoy seguro por qué, pero no puedo tener miedo.

—Hermione sin embargo… finalmente pude hacerla comer, pero es una nueva lucha cada vez. Sólo estoy contento de que ésta fue la única manera en que pensó para… —terminó su oración, ahogándose en las palabras como matar o deshacer de —. ¿Quién sabe lo que pudo haber pasado si ella hubiera tratado de tomar alguna clase de drogas? ¿O si ella incluso hubiera tratado de lastimar al niño, y casi seguramente ella misma también, físicamente?

—Pero no es sólo una débil compensación. Sólo pasaron unas cuantas semanas, pero ya me siento completamente exhausto. ¿Cómo se supone que pelee por varios meses más? ¿O incluso años, si ella nunca lo acepta? Ella nunca se sintió aceptada y me da miedo que ella quiera hacer lo mismo con él de forma inconsciente. Yo… yo simplemente no sé si puedo hacerlo —dijo Harry. Con un falso sentimiento de esperanza, miró al océano —. Creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda más que nunca, Luna. Alguien para convencerla. O que me dé un consejo. Al menos una palabra tranquilizadora… como las que me dijiste cuando estaba en quinto año.

Lo único que recibió de respuesta fue las olas del mar que chocaban.

En ese momento, Harry se sintió terriblemente cansado. Cada choque añadía un peso a sus hombros.

—Ayudenme… —rogó calladamente, mientras sus rodillas cedían y quedaba recostado en la arena —. Por favor…

Sus dedos temblorosos se cavaron sin dirección en la arena, los granos escabulléndose entre ellos, mientras forzaba a sus manos cerrarse. Jadeando, mantuvo su cabeza abajo, esperando que alguien o algo le dijera que debía hacer como siempre había sido, hasta que dos pies se detuvieron al lado de él.

Hermione lo miró, lástima y disgusto peleando el uno contra el otro en sus ojos.

—Vamos —dijo Hermione calmadamente —. Vamos a casa.

 **~0~0~**

La gente a menudo piensa en la noche como la hora donde los horrores llegan; asustados por lo desconocido que tal vez esté acechando en la oscuridad, el hombre trajo el fuego. Pero no todo se veía mejor en la luz de la mañana.

Las plumas estaban salvajemente dispersas alrededor, la sangre seca salpicada en ellas y en el suelo. Por todos lados había pequeños montones de carne que habían sido arrancados durante la pelea por grandes colmillos.

Aunque ambos habían presenciado masacres peores de primera mano, o tal vez sólo se debía a las horribles memorias que tenían, Hermione se estremeció ante la espantosa vista.

La noche anterior, habían sido despertados por un fuerte choque y ruidos salvajes en el gallinero. Armados con las mejores armas que tenían, los cuales fueron un rastrillo y una pala, corrieron para prevenir lo peor, pero ya era muy tarde. Cuando llegaron, una de las gallinas ya estaba muerta, el gallo luchaba inútilmente por unos cuantos segundos más en el hocico de la bestia. En la oscuridad, casi se había visto como un lobo, pero Hermione supuso que de hecho sólo era un perro salvaje, que se había vuelto loco por el hambre. De lo contrario, no habrían sido capaces de asustarlo tan fácilmente, dejando atrás a una de sus presas.

—Tenemos… tenemos que verlo por el lado positivo, creo —dijo Harry con un murmullo, sacándola de sus pensamientos —. Ya no vamos a ser despertados muy temprano. Uhm… por un tiempo… —le lanzó una mirada a su vientre levemente hinchado —. O… bueno… ya no vamos a tener que hacer más ésas revisiones… —rápidamente continuó, sin darle tiempo de empezar otra discusión y dejo a un lado el huevo que sostenía contra luz.

Pero ella realmente no se sentía con ganas de discutir de todas formas. A pesar de sus intentos de tomarlo como un hecho, Hermione sabía que él como una forma de reprimir su pasado no se estaba tomando el incidente enserio.

Aunque sólo cuantos rasguños en su brazo fueron las únicas heridas físicas que sufrieron ésta vez, les había mostrado más que nunca que necesitaban una defensa más fuerte que una débil cerca que incluso había sido derribada en varios lugares.

—Y… tendremos algo diferente para comer por una vez…

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Queres comer…?

—Bueno, vos, quiero decir nosotros podríamos utilizar un cambio. Y s-sería un desperdicio creo, si no lo hacemos…

Su voz hueca concordaba bastante con los sentimientos de ella. Por supuesto, tener pollo para la cena era un buen cambio después de toda la comida enlatada, pescado y lo que habían podido cultivar, pero el pensamiento de comer algo con lo que habían vivido más de un año silenció su apetito, sin importar cuán tonto parecía para ella ser estar apegado emocionalmente a un ave.

Enojada, sacudió su cabeza. Sólo era un ave y nada más y era tonto rechazar ésta oportunidad. Las hormonas debían de estar haciendo un desorden con ella otra vez, fue lo que concluyó.

—Aún así. ¿No nos vamos a quedar cortos de huevos o algo? —preguntó ella eventualmente para alejar su mente de ése tema —. No es que me importe…

—No lo creo. Aún tenemos una buena reserva que debería ser suficiente por una semana o dos —explicó Harry, poniendo un huevo a contra luz —. Y parece que nos dejaron unos cuantos regalitos… —concluyó, dejándolo cuidadosamente en un segundo montón.

 **~0~0~**

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —dijo Hermione nerviosa mientras él regresaba a la habitación del hospital.

—Perdón, arranqué el generador lo más rápido que pude —contestó Harry explicando y señaló el sofá de exanimación —. ¿Por qué todavía no te acuestas?

La castaña gruñó algo que él no pudo comprender, pero de todas formas condescendió. Mientras tanto, él estaba revisando los instrumentos, tratando de recordar lo que había aprendido de su funcionalidad. Después presionó unos cuantos botones y el dispositivo comenzó a zumbar, tomó un cinturón y se movió para ponerlo alrededor del abdomen de Hermione.

—¿Podes levantarte…? —dijo Harry señalando la remera —. Gracias.

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó ella mientras se lo ponía a su alrededor, pero él no respondió. Siseó súbitamente cuando empezó a aplicar el gel de transmisión en su estómago —. ¡Mierda!

—Perdón, me olvidé. ¿Está muy frío?

—No soy una niña pequeña, puedo soportarlo. ¡Pero me podías haber avisado con anterioridad!

—Perdón… —repitió él con una cierta ironía, y tomó, lo que se figuró que era el transductor del efecto doppler. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar…

Un poderoso doble golpe resonó por toda la habitación. Sintió como ella comenzaba a temblar; sus manos al igual que su labio inferior temblaron. Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirando fijamente. No sabía cómo, pero era un momento magnifico para ella, él lo podía ver en sus ojos. Algo acaba de cambiar.

—¿Qu-qué es ése sonido? —preguntó Hermione temblando.

Harry sonrió intensamente, escuchando la rápida palpitación que llenaba el cuarto.

—Eso es el latido del corazón…

—¿El…? —empezó ella, con un poco de asombro en su voz. Sin embargo si fibra maternal surgió —. ¿No es un poco rápido para ser el latido de un corazón?

—No —negó él con su cabeza, mientras miraba la pantalla —. 155 pulsaciones por minuto; es normal en un feto gestándose.

Hermione no dijo mucho más pero una increíble ansiedad se estaba apoderando de ella más aun cuando Harry, aseguró el dispositivo en su lugar con el cinturón, antes de tomar la sonda para el ultrasonido real. Hermione suprimió otro siseo cuando él colocó un poco más de gel en ella.

—Está bien, miremos a ver qué es lo que encontramos…

—Si…

Harry suspiró, luego dio una respiración profunda. Con los latidos del corazón de su hijo haciendo eco en la habitación, pudo sentir los suyos propios acelerarse mientras empezaba a mover el transductor. En sólo unos cuantos momentos lo iban a ver por primera vez. Y a pesar de sus palabras, notó por el rabillo de sus ojos como Hermione estaba cambiando su vista también a la pantalla.

El dispositivo de ultrasonido era un modelo clásico de dos dimensiones, y al principio no parecía haber más que ruido, una salvaje mezcla de negro, blanco y azul. Después de un rato empezó a preguntarse si de verdad era capaz de encontrar algo tan pequeño con sus ojos sin entrenamiento, pero finalmente pudo distinguir las primeras formas. La cabeza prominente fue lo primero que apareció en su vista. Luego siguió el pequeño cuerpo desproporcionado. Y con eso las cuatro pequeñas extremidades, aún no completamente desarrolladas, pero ya haciendo pequeños movimientos en los fluidos que lo rodeaban. Ése era su hijo, el hijo de ambos.

—¿Harry…?

Él no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que había estado mirando fijamente al monitor por al menos un minuto, sin siquiera notar las lágrimas de alegría que caían por sus mejillas, ni la amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras si giraba hacia Hermione, ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de encontrar las palabras para describir sus sentimientos.

Por alguna razón, ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no ver su mirada y rápidamente desvió su cabeza hacia abajo, pero no lo bastante rápido como para que él no notara el brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora? —preguntó ella suavemente. Harry tocó un botón y la imagen se imprimió. Hermione las vio en las manos de él como si fueran el teso más importante del mundo —. Tengo… tengo un poco de hambre…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Sol, La Tierra y La Luna"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, leo todo y respondo todo.

Me disculpo por la tardanza de escribir pero estoy ante un final muy importante y estudiar me está consumiendo la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

 **Nota 1: ¿Cuál es problema que tiene Hermione? Tiene muchas dudas internas, estas se ven de forma indirecta o directa y están la llevan a tomar la decisión que tuvo. Sepan que estar roto no se arregla solo con que el amor de tu vida te acepte, es algo más complejo y lleva su tiempo y progreso.**

 **Nota 2: Esta justificado lo que hace Hermione no, no lo está. Pero bueno, así son las cosas, así es como está reaccionando esta Hermione.**

 **Nota 3: Para mí fue un tema difícil hacer este capítulo, no porque solo el tema fuera difícil, sino porque quería retratarlo de otra forma diferente. Y espero que les agrade.**

 **Nota 4: El escuchar el corazón de tu hijo creo que debe ser una experiencia muy fuerte al igual que verlo en una pantalla realmente. No soy padre, pero si alguno lo es seguramente debe haber sido parecida la experiencia, o tal vez no, sea cual sea quería que sea el punto total de ruptura en la mente de Hermione. Una ruptura a mejor.**

 **Agradecimiento por los review.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Exacto, es lo que quiero mostrar, pero no solamente perderlo quiero que el que lo lee pueda ver como las experiencias para que el impacto real fuera aun mayor. Quiero realmente que el perder a su hija no sea solamente una frase.**

 **Zero-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que consideres que es otra buena historia, si, es algo melancólica y mucho más adulta que la anterior, porque quería hacer algo más así. Mucho más real, mucho más adulto. Me alegro que te guste.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Si, pero Harry no lo hace porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer. No es que los resuelvo de forma rápido porque quiero sino porque extender los problemas, hace que sea mucho más agotador y se gasten una mayor cantidad de recursos por decirlo de una manera. Yo lo pienso en un sentido realista y estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada es un derroche de recursos para los personajes. No lo puse porque no quiero que Hermione este meramente de adorno.**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste.**


	10. El Sol, La Tierra y La Luna

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo X**

 _ **"**_ **El Sol, La Tierra y La Luna** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

 _Diario personal…_

 _Semana posible: entre la décimo cuarta y la décimo quinta._

 _Muchas veces leí, sobre todo en los libros de psicología materna, que sería un evento crucial el ver a tu hijo por primera vez en el ultra sonido. Debo admitir, realmente no entendía por qué. Todo feto se ve más o menos como cualquier otro, conoces a uno, y entonces conoces a todos, así es como esperaba que fuera._

 _Pero una cosa es saber sobre ello, y otra sumamente diferente es el ver por primera vez a esta pequeña vida, fue algo sumamente abrumador. El dio una cuota de realidad que antes no tenía, que ninguno de los dos teníamos. Sabía lo que podía esperar, sabía más o menos cómo se iba a ver. Y aún así, difícilmente pude concentrarme en revisar si todo estaba bien, en vez de eso sólo podía mirar fijamente con asombro cada pequeño movimiento._

 _Me pregunto que habrá pensado mi padre, cuando me vio por primera vez. ¿Sintió la misma vasta felicidad como yo el día de hoy? ¿Siquiera los magos tienen algo parecido a un ultrasonido? Tal vez se escuche extraño, pero de alguna forma creo que lo hizo. Tal vez no tan intensa, pero parece difícil de creer, que un mundo formado por las casualidades como la magia tuviera este tipo de experiencias._

 _Por fortuna, parece ser que el escuchar y verlo, para Hermione sintió tanto como yo mismo me sentí; de lo contrario no podría explicar el súbito despertar de sus instintos maternales. Bueno, al menos finalmente está comiendo adecuadamente sin muchas quejas. Por supuesto ella dice que es sólo porque está harta de mis regaños. Pero ambos sabemos que ella simplemente no quiere admitir su culpa tan fácilmente. De cualquier forma, realmente no me importa, siempre y cuando ella haga su mejor esfuerzo por cuidar de ambos de ahora en adelante._

 _Y (para ponerme al menos un poco profesional en esta anotación), el cambio por fortuna no vino muy tarde. Por lo que puedo decir, el desarrollo del niño o niña no fue afectado dramáticamente por la dieta de Hermione, pero quién sabe cuanto tiempo más habría sido así…_

 **~0~0~**

—¿Por qué tuve que venir? —preguntó Hermione molesta —. ¡Todavía es muy temprano para estas cosas de todas formas!

Harry suspiró en silencio.

—Solo pensé que te gustaría ayudar a elegir las cosas para el bebé. Aún no tenemos nada; nada de juguetes, ni ropa, ni muebles…

—¡Si, ya se! —contestó Hermione con molestia —. ¡Pero todavía faltan meses hasta entonces! Todavía ni siquiera sabemos su sexo —agregó arrastrando los pies detrás de él —. ¿Y por qué debería importarme de todas formas? —añadió rápidamente.

Demasiado rápido en opinión de Harry. Otro suspiro se le escapó, mientras frotaba sus ojos cansados. No importaba lo que dijera, podía ver que ella en verdad estaba bastante impaciente por explorar cada artículo en toda la tienda de bebés. Sólo deseaba que ella dejara de pretender que no le importaba del todo; éstas peleas innecesarias lo desgastaban sin fin. Aunque tal vez no sabía cual era el problema detrás.

—Se que todavía falta un tiempo largo —dijo Harry —. Pero probablemente tengamos que ir más de una vez de todas formas ¿Por qué no empezar ahora? No tenemos más trabajo que tengamos que terminar hoy así que…

—Está bien, está bien —lo interrumpió ella —. Mientras estamos acá, tal vez también busque algunas ropas de maternidad. Hasta mis pantalones más flojos y amplios se están haciendo demasiado apretados.

Harry dio una suave risa ahogada para sí mismo. Si no lo había hecho ya, su embarazo empezaba a volver bastante obvio. Pero era lo bastante sabio para no empezar sobre ése tema por su cuenta.

Mientras Harry miraba para todos lados, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido y también un poco abrumado ante el tamaño de la tienda. Había sabido que estaba especializada para embarazos y suministros para bebé, pero no esperaba encontrar más de lo que pudo jamás haber imaginado. Habia un área con muebles; cunas, mesas para cambiar pañales, sillas altas, corrales. Varios tipos de cochecitos y una especie de canastas de picnic que parecían ser para llevar al bebé. Montones de ropas para madre e hijo. Toneladas de juguetes en todas las formas y tamaños. Una increíble variedad de botellas y formulas de leche que intentaban, sin excito, imitar la leche materna. Y pañales hasta donde podían ver.

Sacudió su cabeza libre de ésta innecesaria exageración. Definitivamente sería más difícil elegir de todas estas cosas de lo que él realmente pensó en un primer momento, pero también sabía que debería estar feliz por tener tanto para elegir.

—Bueno. ¿Dónde deberíamos…? —dijo Harry interrumpiéndose al notar que ya no estaba siendo seguido —. ¿Hermione?

Entonces la vio, parada inmóvil en el pasillo, mirando fijamente sin parpadear al estar enfrente de ella. Harry ya había abierto su boca para preguntar, pero siguió con su vista fija al lugar donde ella miraba y todo se volvió innecesario.

La fila estaba llena con muñecas, las cuelas estaban sonriendo felizmente y los miraban fijamente de vuelta con sus ojos sin vida.

—Vení… —dijo Harry suavemente, tomando su mano y tirando de ella suavemente —. ¿Por qué no vemos si podemos encontrar unas lindas y comodas ropas?

 **~0~0~**

 _Diario personal…_

 _Semana posible: entre la décimo quinta y la décimo sexta._

 _El embarazo sigue sin ningún problema notable desde el cambio (todavía no oficial) de Hermione. Pero la misma Hermione… creo que realmente no debí haberla llevado ahí conmigo y tal vez también tenía razón sobre que todavía era demasiado pronto. Debí haber sabido que esto podría suceder. Después de su `encuentro´, apenas y dijo una palabra por el resto del día y su recién encontrado entusiasmo pareció irse por un rato._

 _Por su puesto no son las muñecas lo que le duele, sino la memoria que le traen. No estaría sorprendido si era éste un factor importante para el anterior comportamiento de Hermione, si diera ella cuenta o no. Juntos, superamos la mayoría de nuestros problemas antes de que todos en el mundo desapareciendo dejando solo una estela de sangre y robándonos la magia en el proceso, pero eso no significa que no nos deshicimos de ellos por completo._

 _Hace tiempo Hermione me contó porque ni Ron ni yo nunca conocimos realmente a sus padres, sino que solo los llegamos a ver solo dos años el día de las compras de los útiles para Hogwarts y luego nunca más los vimos. La madre de Hermione no era la madre real; era la amante del padre, la secretaria de su consultorio…. Al menos por lo que me de sus leves recuerdos de la infancia en nuestros momentos más íntimos, su madre comenzó a volverse `loca´ como decía su padre. Comenzó a dejar de reconocer a todos hasta que en un momento su hija fue remplazada por una muñeca de trapo como la que vimos; y Hermione pasó a ser `esa chica´. El amorío de su padre salió a la luz no poco después cuando la presentó en casa como su nueva mami. Y con el paso del tiempo, la condición de ella, de Jane Granger, comenzó a empeorar y eventualmente se volvió suicida. Pensando que la muñeca era su hija, ella la degolló diciendo `morí conmigo´ y luego se colgó ahorcándose._

 _Luego de que Hermione hiciera por primera vez magia accidental, muy emocionada le fue a contar a su madre, solo para descubrir que esta se había suicidado. La horrible muerte de su madre dejó profundas cicatrices en el corazón de Hermione creando a la niña que habia decidido hacer todo sola, hasta cuidarse. Y dejar de llorar algo que se acrecentó con los años. Era la razón de cómo empezó todo, al fin y al cabo, el abandono de su padre era debido a que, para su nueva madre, ella era un fenómeno. Tiempo después de aquel trágico momento su padre se volvió a casar y la actitud defensiva para su nueva madrastra nació. Con el tiempo, las dos aprendieron a tolerarse entre sí, manteniendo una fachada alegre de una familia normal…_

 _Pero un bebé no es una muñeca, es un ser humano, una persona individual que simplemente no puede reemplazar a otra._

 _Creo que Hermione se dio cuenta de eso para este momento. Sólo espero que no lo olvide otra vez. Nuestra hija o hijo no puede ser remplazado._

 **~0~0~**

Siempre que Hermione veía la incubadora hecha a mano, sentía el extraño impulso de mirar a los huevos; por alguna razón no quería perderse el evento crucial. Si Harry no estaba a la vista, siempre cedía ante ese impulso, a veces mirando fijamente durante varios largos minutos a las cáscaras inmóviles.

Pero mientras pasaba por ahí ésa tarde, Hermione notó que ya eran tan inmóviles. Con los ojos abiertos como si fueran platos, dejó caer la cubeta y la pala con la que había estado trabajando en el jardín y se agachó enfrente de ellos para tener una mejor vista. Sabía que era tonto, pero su corazón se aceleró en anticipación de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Mirando alrededor, se mordió el labio para no gritarle a Harry que viniera y mirara, o revelaría su pequeño secreto embarazoso. Aunque éste secreto no había sido tan malo como el otro.

Su mano vagó a su abdomen que se estaba ensanchando, donde su hijo estaba creciendo.

—(¡Ese maldito Harry! ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer ese ultrasonido? ¿Por qué tuvo que mostrármelo?) —masculló Hermione internamente.

Por supuesto ella sabía por qué lo hizo. Él sabía exactamente que se volvería demasiado difícil para ella seguir odiándolo cuanto tuviera una cara, un rostro. Hasta entonces había sido capaz de pretender que era algún parásito, un tumor, algo indeseable que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Pero ahora, ya ni siquiera se encontró capaz de llamarlo una cosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Se tensó en completo shock, el súbito sonido de la voz de Harry sobresaltándola. Dócilmente, lo miró mientras él se paraba a su lado.

—Uhm…, están… están naciendo… —indicó ella balbuceando, tratando internamente de esconder el sonrojo de haber sido atrapada.

—¿Oh? ¿Lo están? —preguntó Harry emocionado, inclinándose sobre su hombro para mirar.

El primer polluelo ya había atravesado el cascaron, el pico saliendo mientras trataba de liberar el resto. Los otros dos trabajaban duro para abrirse camino a través de las grietas que habían creado.

Hermione se sintió bastante incómoda, ahora que él estaba viendo el nacimiento sobre su hombro, pero ella no pudo ser capaz de levantarse e irse y su mente no podía pensar tampoco una buena excusa. El hecho de que él ni siquiera había preguntado en realidad era lo peor.

Se quedaron así, sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que el silencio fue roto por los chirridos de los tres recién nacidos.

 **~0~0~**

Hermione estaba aburrida. El trabajo del día hacía mucho que había sido terminado, el embarazo ahora mismo no estaba causando ningún problema, lo cual al menos habría sido una distracción, y Harry…

Giró su cabeza a un lado, donde estaba sentado en la butaca, absorto en un libro. Lo pensó por un momento, luego decidió que era mejor que nada, y se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella, pero ya le había arrebatado el libro antes de que pudiera responder —¿`Nombres de Bebé Comunes y Extranjeros´?

—Bueno, sí, no hemos pensado en un nombre todavía… —respondió Harry de forma tranquila, una vez que su sorpresa inicial habia pasado.

Hermione movió su vista entre él y el libro y preguntó.

—¿Un nombre?

—Si. Quiero decir ¿No falta tanto ya para que nazca…?

—Todavía faltan un par de meses…

—Está bien, está bien… —admitió él —. Solo quería que lo pensaras ¿O ya tenes alguna idea?

—No realmente… —murmuró ella —. ¿Y por qué debería?

Por un segundo, ella pudo haber jurado que él hizo rodar sus ojos, pero no preguntó.

Suspiró, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cuello en pensamiento.

—Bueno, simplemente podríamos llamarlo como alguien cercano a nosotros —dijo Hermione —. Ya sabes, si es una niña podría ser: Lily, Minerva, Susan, Hannah… Sirius, James, Fred, George o Remus, si es un niño. Y nunca —agregó casi con un tono dolido —. Ron o Ginevra… —concluyó, con molestia.

—No —dijo él tranquilamente, sacudiendo su cabeza —. Jamás quiero pensar en él o ella como un reemplazo para cualquiera de ellos. No sería justo para el niño llevar semejante carga en sus hombros…

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y miró a Harry fijamente. Él tenía un buen punto, uno muy bueno. Tarde o temprano dejaría que se escapara algo como `El pequeño Sirius está portándose mal justo como otro idiota hacia con sus amigos´ y con el tiempo le dieran la sensación al niño que tenía que ser justo como su tocayo.

Pero ahora mismo, no tenía ideas y estaba empezando a alterarse los nervios. Su mirada intentó hacerse aun más profunda. El adivinar nombres reales no era lo que tenía en mente para perder el tiempo, pero había algo en la mirada de Harry que le decía que él si quería o ya había elegido los nombres.

—Entonces hace una propuesta mejor si ya que queres un nombre. Si de verdad estás esperando que pierda mi tiempo con esto: No quero molestarme en pensar en un cierto nombre antes de que siquiera estemos seguro de su sexo de todos modos. Hacer dos listas es la doble cantidad para discutir sobre esto.

—¿Desde cuanto te importa discutir sobre algo? —refunfuñó Harry bajo su aliento, pero ella aun así lo escuchó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella cuidadosamente entrecerrando los ojos —. Tengo la sensación de que ya sabes lo que queres pero no me lo queres decir.

—Eh… yo sólo… Si fuera niña me gustaría que fuera Luna… no para remplazarla, me gustaría que sea como ella… y si es un niño me gustaría que fuera como Neville… que tenga la misma valentía…

Hermione estaba por decir algo, pero vio la mirada de Harry y vio su profunda ilusión a que fuera así. Abrió los labios levemente y los volvió a cerrar. Suspiró y dijo.

—Bueno, de hecho, Luna me gusta —dijo Hermione haciendo que Harry sonriera ilusionado —. A mí también me gustaría que fuera perceptiva, alegre e inteligente como ella… mmm… ¿Luna Potter? —sonrió con malicia —. No se escucha muy bien —comentó llanamente. Luego una pequeña sonrisa osciló rápidamente sobre sus labios —. Luna Granger es mucho mejor.

Harry sonrió.

 **~0~0~**

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione

Ella no le respondió de inmediato, sino que se tomó su tiempo, mientras lentamente se levantaba del lugar donde había estado trabajando. La sensación la había sorprendido tanto que le tomó un poco darse cuenta de qué era.

—Lo sentí. —dijo ella casi como si fuera un susurro.

Y con eso, una abrumadora ola de felicidad la invadió. Una gran sonrisa se posó en su cara mientras suavemente tocaba su abdomen de donde la agitación había venido. Ocupada en su pequeño mundo, sólo notó por el rabillo del ojo que él se paró, tirando la máquina segadora y se le acercó.

—¿Vos sentiste a…?

—¡Acá! —dijo Hermione sin titubear, tomó la mano de él con ambas suyas, poniéndola en su estómago y sosteniéndola en el lugar donde había tenido la sensación —. ¿También podés sentirlo? —preguntó ella emocionada.

Harry se vio confundido por un momento, pero luego sonrió tanto como ella lo hizo, incluso aunque ella no estaba segura de que él realmente notara la leve presión.

—¡Se está moviendo! —exclamó ella intensamente, manteniendo su mano en su lugar —. ¡Ahí!. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez!. ¿Vos...?

Se interrumpió cuando vio su rostro, el cual estaba reflejando la felicidad del suyo propio. Pero extrañamente él mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella en vez de enfocarse en su estómago, donde el bebé se había dado a conocer; con el aspecto de que estuviera viendo la cosa más encantadora del mundo.

—¿Qu-qué pasa? —eventualmente preguntó ella perpleja, su sonrisa cayendo un poco.

La suya, sin embargo, se ensanchó aún más mientras se inclinaba hacia delante hasta que sus caras estaban a sólo pulgadas de distancia.

—¡Te atrapé!

Al principio, Hermione no entendió. Pero entonces el rojo se disparó en sus mejillas mientras lo miraba fijamente en shock.

—¡Eso... yo... esto no quiere decir que haya cambiado de idea sobre ésta cosa! —trató ella de negar la emoción que había demostrado tan obviamente hacía sólo segundos, pero fue en vano.

Su sonrisa cambió en una mueca conocedora, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Vamos, Hermione. Estuviste actuando así durante las pocas semanas pasadas ahora. ¿De verdad pensaste que no lo notaría?

—¿Sabes?, eso es algo que realmente odio de tener a alguien quien me conoce tan bien, —murmuró ella, cayendo en su abrazo —. Así que. ¿Lo sentiste?

Harry sacudió su cabeza.

—Probablemente aún es muy pronto para eso de todas maneras. Pero no te preocupes —le dijo con una sonrisa —. Si el bebé es algo como voy, voy a sentir las patadas lo bastante pronto.

—¡Hey!

Pero él ya se había alejado de ella y evadió el codazo previsto.

Por supuesto él realmente no tenía nada que temer. Porque en ese momento, ambos estaban riendo juntos abiertamente por primera vez en varias semanas.

 **~0~0~**

 _Diario personal…_

 _Semana posible: entre la vigésimo segunda y la vigésima tercera._

 _Bueno, nos estamos acercando al final del segundo trimestre. Estuve leyendo que se supone que debe de ser el "más fácil", pero viendo que la mayor parte de la dieta de Hermione, nuestras peleas constantes, y luego su lento pero definitivo cambio de opinión pasó principalmente en éste, difícilmente puedo imaginar que el tercer trimestre sea mucho peor. Pero por supuesto los libros más bien se referían a la condición de la madre._

 _Hablando de la condición; hicimos otra revisión hoy. Hasta ahora aún no parece haber ninguna complicación; madre e hijo lo están haciendo bien. Empiezo a pensar que Luna (deseo profundamente que sea una niña) realmente quiere hacer una sorpresa sobre su sexo. De alguna forma siempre hay una pierna bloqueando la vista a la 'región crítica' cuando estamos haciendo un ultrasonido o la imagen simplemente es demasiado borrosa para mí como para hacer una suposición. Hermione está casi segura de que va a ser una niña, "intuición femenina", como ella dice. Estoy un poco tentado a contraatacar con "intuición masculina", pero además de que ella sólo se reiría de mí, la verdad no tengo idea. Realmente no me importa si es niña o niño. Pero realmente me gustaría que fuera una niña, obviamente no se lo voy a decir. No tengo experiencia en criar a un niño del todo, así que no importa si tengo que aprender a disfrazar o cómo enseñar deportes. Si va a ser una niña siguiendo los pasos de Hermione y algo de los míos, probablemente termine haciendo ambos de todas formas._

 **~0~0~**

—¡Oh Dios, Harry! —gimió Hermione de placer. —¡De verdad sos lo mejor que alguna vez tuve!

—¿No era también yo el único que tuviste?

—¡Sí, pero, ooohh, ahora me acuerdo por qué me enamoré de vos!

Harry fue tomado desprevenido y dijo

—Pensé que me amabas mucho antes que ésa primera vez...

—Ah, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. ¡Uhh, no-no te pares!

—¿Tal vez debemos cambiar las posiciones un poco? —preguntó él consternado, deteniéndose un poco. —No creo que el bebé sea lastimado así, pero. ¿No es un poco incómodo?

Ella sacudió su cabeza lo más que puedo en su postura actual.

—¡Se siente demasiado bien para estar incómoda! —exclamó Hermione con gusto

—Pero...

—Te juro que, si no vas a continuar, yo... yo... ah, sólo encárgate ahora también del otro pie.

Ella pudo escuchar a Harry suspirar, pero él accedió de todos modos. Había sido él quien se ofreció a darle un masaje a sus pies, cuando se había quejado de lo mucho que la molestaban otra vez, pero obviamente él no había esperado que ella tomara esa oferta justo ahí. Ahora, Hermione yacía boca abajo, con la parte superior de su cuerpo doblada sobre la mesa de la cocina, sus rodillas descansando en su silla. Harry estaba sentado en el piso, sus manos trabajando para aliviar sus pies. Tal vez no haya sido la posición más cómoda para esto, pero aun así ella sentía deslizarse lentamente al cielo.

Después de lo que pudieron haber sido minutos u horas, sin embargo, él le habló.

—Hey. ¿Hermione...?

Ella abrió sus ojos y susurró

—¿Hmm?

—Ehmm… estuve pensando sobre el futuro... —dijo él, más o menos distante.

—¿El futuro? —la forma en que lo había dicho parecía extrañamente serio de repente.

—Quiero decir... es casi seguro que no vamos a vivir tanto como nuestro hijo. Y entonces... lo-lo dejaríamos totalmente solo...

Hermione suspiró, suponiendo a dónde iba a llevar esto.

—Si estás sugiriendo que repoblemos el mundo, déjame pasar este embarazo primero. ¿Está bien?

Harry casi había detenido el masaje para éste momento, sólo acariciando su pie distraídamente con su pulgar.

—Estaba hablando más bien de... bueno, si... si vamos a tener más niños... tendríamos un problema si les dejáramos 'repoblar el mundo'...

El rostro de Hermione se puso serio.

—Incesto...

Por supuesto, ella también había pensado en ésta posibilidad, pero siempre la sacaba de inmediato de su mente como algo de lo que se podría ocupar cuando tuviera que hacerlo. Ni siquiera podían estar seguros de que éste niño sería sano, o si alguna vez tendrían más que éste. E incluso si eventualmente tenían una niña y un niño, aún tendrían que pasar años hasta que fueran lo bastante mayores como para que sus hormonas les dieran problemas a sus padres.

La pregunta moral ni siquiera era el problema más grande. Después de todo, las morales murieron en el momento en que el mundo se fue a la mierda y dependía de Harry y de ella cuáles de ellas querían conservar. Por supuesto sería más que incómodo para ellos ver a sus hijos ser amantes, pero el asunto más serio con el incesto eran los efectos hereditarios. Los genes se degenerarían, creando un alto riesgo de causar que los niños fueran incapacitados, mentalmente, físicamente o ambos. Semejantes niños jamás serían capaces de sobrevivir por su cuenta en semejante mundo hostil.

—Bueno, sí... —murmuró él —. E-estaba pensando; si concentrara mis estudios en inseminación artificial y demás. Tal vez si encontramos buenas muestras de esperma, quizás en verdad seamos capaces de construir una sociedad funcional después de todo.

—Además del gran 'tal vez' y el 'quizás' ahí. ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder hacer eso?

—Tengo unos cuantos años hasta entonces. Espero bastante aprender todo lo que necesito saber para eso.

—No lo sé... ya es bastante difícil como es. Estuvimos trabajado tanto sólo para sobrevivir, y lo será aún más una vez que tengamos que cuidar al bebé, y si aprendí algo de los libros, es que nunca vas a estar los suficientemente preparado para todo lo que viene con ello. Realmente no nos veo a nosotros 'construyendo una sociedad' si apenas y podemos mantener a tres personas vivas —suspiró, cerrando sus ojos —. Pensemos sobre eso cuando llegué la hora. ¿Está bien?

 **~0~0~**

 _Diario personal…_

 _Semana posible: entre la vigésima novena y la trigésima._

 _Tuvimos una falsa alarma hoy. Y no realmente no puedo expresar cuán aliviado estoy de que sólo haya sido solo eso. Un bebé tal vez tenga una oportunidad de sobrevivir en ésta etapa, pero solo con la condición de que reciba tratamiento médico completo, y por mucho que quisiera, dudo seriamente que pueda proveer eso._

 _Creo que los cursos de dar a luz que empezamos hace dos semanas pusieron un poco hipocondríaca a Hermione y ella confundió los síntomas debido a eso. Sorprendentemente extraño, ella sólo es así cuando tal vez afecte al niño. Cuando se trata de otras incomodidades del embarazo, ella solamente o se queja fuertemente sobre ellas o se las guarda para sí misma hasta que le pregunto si está bien, pero nunca está ansiosa por ellas…_

 **~0~0~**

—¿Harry? —llamó Hermione. Estaba parada a medio vestir en frente del espejo del guardarropa, las ropas, que tenía intención de vestir ése día en su mano. —¿Crees que estoy demasiado gorda?

Al principio, él sólo parpadeó ante su pregunta. Aún había estado peleando contra el sueño, pero ahora estaba completamente despierto.

—Pensé que eso sólo era un cliché... —murmuró bajo su aliento, mientras se forzaba a sí mismo a incorporarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione con una expresión de molestia.

—Eh... N-nada —añadió él rápidamente. Levantándose de la cama, se le acercó, abrazándola por detrás —. Por supuesto que no creo que estés gorda. ¿Por qué debería?

—¿De verdad? No lo sé —dijo Hermione, sonando un poco triste. —Es sólo... —no terminó su frase.

—Te amo —aseguró él, adivinando lo que ella temía, por la razón que fuera —. Y tu aspecto jamás ha sido la razón más importante para eso. Aunque fue una buena adición, desde luego...

—Pervertido... —dijo ella para luego mirarlo con una mueca divertida.

El dio una suave risa ahogada, besando su mejilla mientras pasaba delicadamente su mano por su vientre.

—En apenas un mes darás a luz a nuestro hijo. ¿De verdad esperabas que te amara menos ahora sólo por éste pequeño efecto secundario? Al contrario, creo que ahora te amo más de lo que jamás lo he hecho.

—Oh, ahora de verdad te estás poniendo melodramático. —dijo Hermione en un tono de advertencia.

—Perdón —murmuró él, suspirando. Como si no fuera lo bastante difícil satisfacer a la Hermione 'normal', diciéndole a una con constantes cambios de humor lo que ella quería oír parecía como una tarea imposible. ¿Cómo pudo él alguna vez haber pensado que no habría mucha diferencia? —. Pero melodramático o no, aún así no creo que tu belleza haya disminuido del todo.

Ésa era la verdad, ni siquiera exagerada. Ella parecía brillar un poco más cada día, entre más cerca venía la fecha.

Sin embargo, Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros ante el elogio.

—Bueno, eso es lindo y todo, pero aún así creo que éstos pantalones ya no me quedan. Maldición, y eran unos de mis favoritos —se dio la vuelta, alzando una ceja —. ¿Así que vas a dejar ésta tontería tierna y estúpida y me darías mi vestido rojo ahora?

 **~0~0~**

 _Diario personal…_

 _Semana posible: entre la trigésimo octava y trigésimo novena._

 _Otra "probablemente última" revisión hoy, y además de la sensación que tengo de que Luna tal vez sea más pequeña que el promedio, aún no parecen haber problemas críticos. Pero, aunque esto de hecho tal vez facilite un poco el nacimiento, realmente no me tranquiliza. Mientras más se acerca el día estimado, más miedo tengo de las posibilidades. Hay tanto que podría ir mal. Ni siquiera sé cómo debo manejar el nacimiento. Usualmente, habría todo un equipo entero, doctor, enfermera, partera, que puede ocuparse del niño, mientras que otros, incluyendo al padre, pueden estar ahí para la madre. Pero yo voy a tener que asegurarme por mí mismo que ambos están bien, antes, durante e incluso más después del nacimiento._

 _Sin embargo, eso no es lo que más me asusta. Todo el tiempo estuve estudiando acerca de nacimientos regulares, pero no pensé acerca de la especial, situación problemática en la que estamos metidos. Sea la juventud de Hermione, que será su primero, la falta de personal educado, o más que nada mi incapacidad de reaccionar apropiadamente en una situación crítica. La necesidad de una cesárea no es rara, y no veo cómo deba hacer eso. Por ejemplo, la madre siendo tan joven como es Hermione, ella tal vez no alcance la dilatación necesaria, o el cordón umbilical tal vez su enrolle en el cuello de Luna, o si él o ella simplemente viene mal, o... Entre más aprendo, más temo que no haya aprendido lo suficiente. Y mira esto. Se suponía que fuera un reporte de los datos que tal vez necesitara. ¿Pero cómo se supone que filtre alguna información crucial entre todas mis quejas y pensamientos? No sé cómo se supone que haga esto..._

 _ **¡Hey, Harry!. ¿Pensaste que no sabía de tu pequeño diario? Bueno, ahora lo hago. Te quedaste dormido a su lado, después de estudiar, otra vez, hasta las 2 de la mañana.**_

 _ **De todas formas, deja de preocuparte tanto con un loco. Estoy bien. Y estoy segura, no, sé que Luna también está bien. De verdad deberías de dejar de ser tan pesimista. Hemos llegado tan lejos, superado tantos obstáculos en nuestras vidas. Sobreviviremos a éste también. Nosotros tres…**_

 **~0~0~**

Hermione brevemente hizo una mueca de dolor cuando un fuerte trueno retumbó otra vez, antes de que reasumiera su vista por la ventana, donde su empapado esposo estaba ocupado asegurando el jardín de la tormenta. Él había insistido en hacerlo solo, pero eso no quería decir que a ella le gustara, y si no hubiera sido por su estado actual, no habría cedido.

Se estremeció, acariciando su amplio vientre y dijo.

—Sólo espero que no estés pensando en algo como nacer en una noche de tormenta.

Suspirando, se alejó de la ventana y regresó a la cama. Le tomó un poco, pero eventualmente pudo sentarse en ella, recargándose contra la cabecera. Ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de dormir ahora. De nuevo, su mano pasó a donde su hijo estaba creciendo.

Harry había dicho que ahora podía ser en cualquier momento. Y con cada día que pasaba, se ponían más ansiosos y llenos de anticipación. Tal vez en sólo unas cuantas horas, estaría ésta nueva pequeña vida de la que ellos tendrían que encargarse.

Estaban lo mejor preparados que eran capaces; la habitación del niño estaba esperando a su nuevo huésped, mamelucos y otras ropas de varios tamaños en el guardarropa, docenas de pañales listos para usarse, y montones de juguetes que querían ser usados. Lo único que faltaba era el bebé.

—Luna… — susurró la muy pronto futura madre, su mirada como sus pensamientos enfocada en el ser dentro de ella —. Se, realmente que no tuvimos un buen comienzo. —se detuvo, dando un resoplido amargo —. Está bien, eso es una gran atenuación —añadió murmurando —. Tenía... tenía miedo, creo. Miedo de ésa cosa dentro de mí. Que se llevara a Harry de mí. Que me... lastimara. Pero eso fue antes de que supiera que eras vos. Se escucha tonto. ¿No? —bufó ella —. Bueno, probablemente lo es.

—Perdón, perdóname —continuó eventualmente después de una corta pausa —. Ya lo sé, esto difícilmente es suficiente para excusarme de cómo actué entonces, pero... pero tengo miedo de que es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora mismo. Pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para compensarlo una vez que estés acá. Una vez que pueda sostenerte en mis brazos. Una vez que pueda mostrarte realmente lo mucho que significas para mí —sonrió un poco, sintiendo una leve patada de su hija, sin estar segura de interpretarla como un '¡Rayos, sí!' o un '¡Deja de decir tonterías y déjame dormir!'

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como vino y su cara se puso seria otra vez.

—Supongo que jamás voy a ser la mejor madre de todas, como te lo merecerías. Pero lo prometo, que voy a tratar de serla por vos; mejor que la que yo tuve. Que vamos a ser mejores padres que los que tuve —. una leve sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios una vez más —. Sólo no me lo hagas difícil. ¿Está bien?

 **~0~0~**

—Hermione. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

—Reparando la cerca, si no podes verlo...

Harry giró sus ojos. Seguro que podía ver que ella estaba clavando los clavos para fijar un reemplazo para una tabla rota, y su vientre de nueve meses por supuesto no estaba metiéndose en el camino del todo.

—¿P-por qué solamente no me dejas hacerlo? —preguntó él delicadamente, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros —. Deberías volver dentro y...

—¿Descansar?. ¡De ninguna manera! Estuve descansado más que suficiente las últimas semanas. Y vos ya tienes mucho que hacer para arreglar todo —asintió ella al desastre que su jardín era ahora, donde había estado ocupado con los esfuerzos por limpiar hasta que la oyó trabajar —. Esa tormenta fue la peor que tuvimos en un tiempo. Así que, ¿Qué tal si sólo agradeces que tu generosa esposa te está ayudando?

—Hermione, necesitas descansar —trató él una vez más —. Créeme, que vas a estar bastante ocupada una vez que Luna esté con nosotros.

—Como vos también. Y estoy cansada de sólo sentarme y acostarme por ahí, solamente esperando. Así que o me dejas manejar esto, o iré a revisar que los paneles solares y el techo estén bien.

Sus hombros se hundieron en derrota. Era obvio que ella no se iba a dejar ser persuadida sin una gran pelea a la que él no se quería arriesgar.

—Y no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que te estabas quejando por tu espalda. —murmuró él bajo su aliento mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hermione de forma amenazante.

—Nada —suspiró él —. Sólo no te estas esforzando mucho. ¿Está bien?

Pero sus últimas palabras fueron ya ahogadas por los fuertes golpes del martillo. Suspirando una vez más empezó a regresar a su trabajo, hasta que...

—¡Ouch!

Su grito y el sonido del martillo cayendo, causaron que se diera la vuelta al instante.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te golpeaste sola?

Él pudo haberse abofeteado a sí mismo por ésa pregunta estúpida el instante en que la vio inclinándose contra la cerca, sosteniendo su estómago.

—¡No, idiota! —siseó ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor —. Sól-sólo porque vos te habrías... —en vez de terminar su frase, inhaló profundamente, obviamente tratando de disminuir el dolor. Jadeando, lo miró a los ojos —. Es hora. —declaró ella susurrando.

 **~0~0~**

Es hora.

Nunca antes éstas palabras habían tenido un mayor impacto en Harry Potter. Atónito, la miró fijamente por un rato, hasta que sus funciones cerebrales más altas finalmente volvieron en acción.

Después de una corta, definitiva respuesta a su pregunta si estaba segura justo después de sólo una contracción, él se metió corriendo adentro, tomó las llaves del auto, volvió afuera apresurado para llevarla a la pick-up y ayudarle a subir, en menos de treinta segundos.

—(¡Está bien, Harry, tranquilízate!) —se recordó a sí mismo pensando y respiró profundamente —. (Tenemos más que tiempo suficiente. Y probablemente es sólo otra falsa alarma de todas formas).

Mientras sus manos levemente dejaron de temblar, insertó la llave, encendió el motor y salió manejando. Sin embargo, su nerviosismo aún no se había ido del todo, lo cual pronto se volvió aparente en su camino al manejar a través de las calles vacías.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Hermione cuando él casi perdió el control sobre le vehículo y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra uno de los autos descompuestos en la acera.

—Perdón, perdón...

—¡No me digas que perdón, fíjate que no nos mates! ¿Por qué necesitamos ir ahí de todas formas? ¡La gente tenía a sus hijos en casa aún cuando había todavía personal calificado en los hospitales!

—P-pensé que era mejor en caso de que necesitara los instrumentos.

—¿No pudiste llevarlos a casa?

—No todos. Necesito hacer otra revisión en el ultrasonido para ver si todo está bien; si Luna está en la posición correcta y demás.

—¿No puedes simplemente sentir eso?

—En teoría sí, pero habría tenido que aprenderlo y practicarlo, y...

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?

—... Y no creo que puedo decirlo tan exacto de todos modos. Además, no veo por qué es tan malo. Deberíamos de tener más que tiempo suficiente para llegar allí. Es casi seguro que tomará varias horas hasta el nacimiento.

—¿Horas?. ¿Voy a tener éstas…? ¡AH!., és... éstas estúpidas contracciones por varias HORAS más?

—Bueno... —empezó él, pero mirando a sus ojos escrutadores rápidamente se interrumpió, tratando de pensar en algo para evadir la respuesta probablemente más honesta —. B-bueno, no si es sólo otra falsa alarma...

—¡NO ES UNA FALSA ALARMA! —le gritó Hermione, antes de que pudiera terminar su frase. Obviamente no había sido una buena forma de cambiar el tema después de todo.

Harry dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Pero... pero cómo puedes estar tan segura después de sólo una, o dos ahora, contracciones?

—¿Quién dijo que fue la primera?

—¿Ya habían empezado y no me lo dijiste? —ahora era el turno de Harry de subir el tono de voz —. ¿Incluso querías continuar trabajando?

—¡PON TUS OJOS EN LA CALLE! —le recordó ferozmente cuando apenas y pudieron evadir un gran fragmento de un edificio destruido que bloqueaba una gran parte de la calle —. Vos sólo pensaste que era otra falsa alarma, y yo también. Pero ahora... —la agresión se desvaneció de ella —. E-es diferente. Puedo sentirlo.

Las manos de Harry se apretaron alrededor del volante mientras dejaba salir un resoplido.

—E-está bien entonces... ¿Revisaste cuán cercanas son? —pudo sentirla sacudir su cabeza y miró el reloj que había estado usando últimamente, principalmente sólo para éste propósito —. Uh, veamos, la última fue hace un minuto. Sólo dime cuando la siguiente venga. ¿Está bien?

—¡Oh, puedes estar seguro que si los dementores existieran…, que te lo voy a dejar saber de alguna manera!

Él no quería calentar más la atmósfera entre ellos más de lo que ya estaba en ésta situación con una respuesta equivocada, así que estuvo bastante aliviado de que el hospital viniera a la vista en ése momento. Dado que no tenía que molestarse por ello, sólo estacionó el auto enfrente de la entrada. Como siempre últimamente, le tomó un rato sacar a Hermione y aún más para ayudarla a llegar a la habitación donde habían hecho los ultrasonidos. Pero eventualmente la vio acostarse en el sofá de examinación, su respiración ya se había profundizado para éste momento.

—Está bien, ahora han pasado casi cuatro minutos —dijo Harry, fallando en su intento de no mostrar ninguna señal de nerviosismo mientras se quitaba el reloj del brazo y lo ponía en la palma abierta de ella, cerrándola a su alrededor con ambas suyas —. No creo que tome mucho para que me pierda la siguiente, pero sólo en caso...

—¿Qué? —comenzó ya cuando él rápidamente besó su frente y se levantó —. ¿A-a dónde vas ahora?

—Enseguida regreso —aseguró él, ya casi en la puerta —. Solamente tengo que encender el generador.

—¡Así que me vas a dejar sola AHORA!

La enojada, pero principalmente asustada mirada en sus ojos le recordó por qué había temido tanto éste momento. Se suponía que otros se encargaran de éstas cosas ahora, no él. Él sólo debía cuidarla a ella.

—Enseguida regreso. —prometió una vez más y corrió tan rápido como sus pies lo llevaron fuera de la habitación y abajo al sótano.

 **~0~0~**

Incluso aunque fueron probablemente sólo uno o dos minutos como máximo, a ella le pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente regresó, sobándose su brazo.

—¿Qué paso?

—Di una vuelta muy rápido y me estrellé contra la pared. —dijo Harry murmurando haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Ella trató de reírse de él, pero en ése momento otra contracción la golpeó; el dolor convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mueca de dolor por los al parecer segundos sin fin que duró. Así que, en vez de eso, vertió tanto sarcasmo como pudo en su voz.

—Oh, el pobre Harry tiene tanto horrible, horrible dolor. ¿Cómo se supone que yo siquiera pueda ser capaz de relacionarme con eso?

—Perdón —dijo él, sus jadeos calmándose lentamente —. Traté de ser lo más rápido que pude.

—¡Bueno, no fue lo suficientemente rápido! —gritó ella y asintió su cabeza abajo a sus piernas, donde un fluido goteaba abajo en un pequeño charco en el suelo.

—Mierda.

—¡No, no lo es, idiota!. ¿No me digas que tengo que confiar en alguien para ayudarme a dar a luz quien ni siquiera puede ver la diferencia entre excremento y fluidos amnióticos?

Harry pareció ignorar su burla, pero eso no lo detuvo de parecer como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación.

—Eh, eso... justo ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?

—Ni idea; cinco, tal vez seis minutos creo. ¿Eso aún es importante ahora? Ella ahí viene de cualquier forma.

—¿Cinco o seis...?. ¿Ya? —murmuró él como si no la hubiera escuchado más —. ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo tuviste éstas contracciones ya?"

—¿Importa? —le maldijo, mostrándole claramente que no quería seguir más con esto. Sus acusaciones eran la última cosa que ella necesitaba ahora.

Él obviamente entendió la indirecta y no respondió, pero la mirada que le dio golpeó a Hermione más que cualquier cosa que pudo haber dicho.

La revisión desde hacía mucho se había vuelto un procedimiento de rutina. Al principio había sido más que incómodo para ambos tener a Harry revisando sus partes más íntimas, algo que a ella tampoco nunca le gustó mucho con ginecólogos profesionales, incluso aunque habían sido amantes por ya un buen tiempo. Pero ahora realmente no era más un problema para ella, especialmente no en ése momento cuando había mucho más en su mente. Ni siquiera prestó mucha atención mientras él rápidamente hizo las pruebas; sólo notando que estaba aliviado de que Luna obviamente estaba en la posición correcta, la cabeza primero.

Pero el fuerte jadeo que se le escapó cuando quiso revisar la dilatación la sobresaltó.

—¡E-eso es más de siete, casi ocho centímetros ya!

—Bueno, parece que ella tiene prisa por conocer a sus padres... —comentó Hermione con una débil sonrisa.

A diferencia de ella, Harry realmente no parecía muy divertido por la broma. Podía decir que éste progreso lo había puesto increíblemente nervioso ¿Pero pensaba él que era algo diferente para ella? El prospecto de dar a luz probablemente en cualquier momento ahora era más emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo que cualquier cosa antes jamás...

—¡AAAHH!

... Y las contracciones más bien reforzaron lo último.

—¡M-maldición!. ¿No puedes darme algún analgésico? ¡Ésa, cómo sea que se llame!

—¿Anestesia epidural? N-no lo sé Hermione. ¿Sentis que es necesario? Supondría un montón de riesgos adicionales, incluso si pudiera dártela bien, lo cual ya es más que cuestionable.

—¡Vos soporta éste dolor y luego habla de tomar riesgos! —le maldijo fuertemente —¡Al diablo con tu miedo a los anestésicos!

—¿Y si te doy una dosis demasiado alta? ¡No serías capaz de empujar apropiadamente si la parte inferior de tu cuerpo está completamente entumida! ¿O si accidentalmente daño tu espina?"

—¡Entonces dame algo más!

Sus ojos, que habían estado cerrados de dolor, se abrieron como platos cuando sintió su mano tibia sosteniendo la suya.

—Temo que es todo lo que puedo darte ahora mismo. —dijo Harry, en un intento de una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios, que ella trató de regresar mientras su pulgar se movía sobre el anillo que le había dado ése día en la playa.

Pero rápidamente se ahogó de nuevo en el dolor dentro de ella.

Pudo oírlo estremecerse cuando le apretó la mano en reflejo.

—Mi-mione, necesitas recordar las técnicas de respiración que practicamos. Se supone que eso alivia el dolor un poco.

—¡Estúpida respiración! ¡Todo lo que tuvimos de referencia fueron unas estúpidas películas! —maldijo ella, pero condescendió de todas formas, y ciertamente, el dolor disminuyó lentamente, aunque más bien se lo atribuyó al fin de la contracción.

La mirada de Harry estaba llena de preocupación y culpa.

—Puedo ver si encuentro una pelota de nacimiento o algo. No hice mucha investigación sobre el nacimiento en el agua, pero había una bañera aquí. ¡P-podríamos intentarlo de todas formas! Maldición, sabía que debimos haber...

—¡No! —casi inconscientemente, apretó su mano más fuerte. Por mucho que le gustara negarlo, estaba asustada a más no poder. Ni siquiera quería que él se fuera y ella no se atrevía a moverse un poco.

—¡Estoy... puedo manejarlo! No es tan malo, de hecho —dijo tranquilizadoramente, pero sus ojos humedeciéndose dijeron la verdad mucho antes de que la siguiente contracción viniera y el inevitable látigo de dolor pasara a través de ella —. ¡Mierda!. ¡Y pensé que ser masacrada torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange había sido malo!"

—Hermione —dijo él tranquilamente; su mano libre que estaba acariciando su cabello teniendo un muy bienvenido efecto calmante en ella —. S-sé que no es fácil para vos, pero incluso aunque ya llegaste bastante lejos, probablemente aún va a tomar un buen rato. ¿No deberíamos al menos ponerte un poco más cómoda?

Hermione mordió su labio, su mente debatiendo entre escuchar a su razón o a sus temores. Pero mientras veía sus ojos consternados, sacudió su cabeza con una débil sonrisa.

—Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para estar cómoda.

 **~0~0~**

En retrospectiva, ninguno de ellos recordaría si el tiempo pareció arrastrarse lentamente por las siguientes horas. Cuando no revisaba su condición, Harry hacía su mejor esfuerzo por animar a Hermione a continuar, diciéndolo lo bien que lo estaba haciendo y recordándole las técnicas de respiración, así como también tratando de distraerla con casi tontos intentos de conversación; como la idea de adquirir algunos terrenos vecinos a los suyos propios para expandir el jardín, o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían ido a la playa, incluso habló acerca del clima. Por mucho que ella agradeció sus intentos, Hermione apenas y lo escuchaba. Las contracciones venían un poco más rápidas y duraban un poco más cada vez, parecía una maravilla que la mano de Hermione no se rompiera bajo la presión que ella le estaba pasando.

Había un tema que realmente no fue tocado todo el tiempo, sin embargo, a pesar de volverse más evidente en las mentes de ambos con cada minuto: En cualquier momento ahora, serían padres. Por supuesto, habían sabido por meses que pasaría, lo habían visto, lo habían sentido, pero ahora, realmente sucedería, ahora se volvería real. Y a pesar de todas las preparaciones, libros e incluso videos en los últimos meses, aún no tenían idea de qué era realmente lo que se suponía que hicieran; cómo en verdad podrían cuidar de un niño.

Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada para estar preocupada, sin embargo. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más deseaba haber tomado antes las ofertas de Harry; cada segundo dudaba más que pudiera seguir acostada retorciéndose y sudando en esa camilla, capaz apenas de sentir nada más que dolor. Incluso había considerado preguntarle por un intento de una cesárea, pero ya sabía que él sólo haría su pobre excusa de que no se sentía capaz de hacer ningún tipo de cirugía. Pero no le importaba más eso, sólo quería que esto terminara.

Lo más pronto posible así que le dio la bienvenida a la sensación que eventualmente pasó a través de ella, y ni siquiera importaba si sólo fue una invención de su mente nublada. Tenía que ser el momento correcto.

—¿Harry? ¡Voy... voy a empezar a pujar ahora!

—Uhm, e-está bien... —tartamudeó él sorprendido ante su anuncio y renuentemente se levantó —. ¡Espera! Sólo déjame revisar qué tanto...

—¡No me importa un carajo! —le maldijo —¡Voy a pujar ahora! —y junto con la siguiente contracción, aplicó tanta presión como pudo reunir hacia abajo —. ¡AAAAAHHH, mierda! Está bien, está bien, aún es demasiado pronto después de todo...

—¡No! No... —declinó Harry, quien había asumido su posición en el extremo del sofá para éste momento —¡Es-está bien! ¡C-continúa!

—Pero... pero duele... —dijo ella a través de dientes apretados —I-incluso más...

—Yo... uhm... —cuando estaba buscando las palabras, contemplando si ser honesto o no, rara vez era una buena señal. —E-está bien, de verdad.

—Sí, claro...

Él respiró pesadamente.

—Créeme o no, no importa. No hay marcha atrás ahora —mientras la miraba a los ojos, había una mirada determinada en los suyos que raramente mostraba, solo en esas situaciones difíciles —. Puedes hacer esto, Hermione. ¡Sé que vos puedes!

Pero sus palabras alentadoras fueron rápidamente olvidadas. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo, trabajando aún más duro que antes para empujar junto con las agonizantes contracciones, pero su fuerza se estaba drenando más y más. Las largas, agotadoras horas de estar en labor le habían costado más de lo que había esperado.

Harry estaba demasiado absorto por los sucesos como para ser una gran ayuda y eso le dolió más, incluso aunque había sabido que sería así. Él sólo debía de estar ahí para ella ahora, sosteniendo su mano y calmándola o dándole palabras de aliento. Aunque él estaba justo a su lado, no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan solo como lo hacía ahora.

Conducida por pura fuerza de voluntad, continuó peleando; trayendo todo lo que tenía para dar a luz a su hija; su mente sólo enfocada en ése pensamiento. Su hija. Su familia. Y una vez que esto terminara, vivirían felices para siempre.

Pero dentro muy profundo, sabía que eso sólo era una tonta ilusión. El abrumador dolor le hizo más y más aparente que algo faltaría en ésa imagen de un mundo perfecto.

—¿Harry...? —lo llamó, apenas susurrando. —Prométeme... que... la vas a cuidar bien...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó él, obviamente sólo escuchando parcialmente a lo que estaba diciendo; mirándola sólo por un segundo, antes de enfocarse en su tarea otra vez.

—Duele, Harry... duele tanto —dijo ella en un tono tan débil que esta vez atrapó su atención —. No creo que esto esté bien... C-creo que me estoy...

—¡Hermione no estas muriendo! ¡Por favor... estará bien, créeme! —trató de confortarla, pero estaba demasiado frenético él mismo para ser muy efectivo —. ¡La... la cabeza ya casi sale!. ¡Sólo un poco más!

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras invocaba toda la poca energía que le quedaba para empujar una última vez, cuando otra ola de dolor pasó a través de su cuerpo. Pero entonces, sonrió débilmente...

...mientras unos fuertes llantos llenaron la habitación.

—¡Hermione! ¡Es una niña! —lo escuchó exclamar en una casi histérica alegría —. ¡De verdad es una niña!

Mientras miraba a su pequeña familia entre ojos medio cerrados, no pudo ver nada más que la forma borrosa de su esposo y su hija lívida en sus brazos. Y aun así, sintió una increíble felicidad por dentro.

—( _Por supuesto. Eso debe ser lo que realmente es morir...)_ —pensó Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —su voz cargaba ahora una pizca de preocupación, pero apenas y podía verlo más girándose hacia ella —. ¿Qué...?

—Cuí... dala...

—¿Hermione? ¿Hermione?

Los gritos asustados de Harry de su nombre y los vigorosos llantos del pequeño ser al que acababa de dar a luz fueron las últimas cosas que escuchó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Su sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro.

Lo ultimo que vio fue una cabellera rubia.

 **~0~0~**

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó parado al lado de la cama con la forma silenciosa, sólo mirándola. Al principio su mente había estado demasiado ocupada para realmente comprender lo que había pasado, pero ahora las lágrimas no se detendrían.

Cuidadosamente alcanzó su mano. Se sintió tan suave, tan vulnerable en la suya. Se veía tan tranquila en su sueño.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció mientras se daba la vuelta de la cuna a la cama a su lado, donde había colocado a Hermione después de que pasó. Los mismos dedos que acababan de acariciar la cálida mano de su hija recién nacida ahora cerrados alrededor de la de su esposa.

Quería estar enojada con ella. No era justo. ¿No sabía ella que ya era lo bastante difícil para él? ¿Cómo pudo simplemente dejarlo para que se encargara de todo?

Pero no podía estar enojado. No ahora y de la manera en que se sentían, nunca otra vez.

Después de secarse sus lágrimas, se inclinó, sólo queriendo besarla una última vez...

—Nnn... —

...antes de que sus ojos se abrieran.

—¿Ha-Harry...?

—Sí—rió él suavemente —. ¿Quién más se atrevería a despertarte así?

—¿Despertar? —preguntó ella cansinamente —¿Pero... ¿N-no estoy...? ¿Estamos muertos?

Harry sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Pero sí que me asustaste, cuando te desmayaste. Creo que el dolor fue un poco demasiado para ti después de todo. Y eso combinado con la pérdida de sangre..."

—¿Sólo me desmayé...? —reflexionó ella, su voz muy cansada para mostrar cualquier señal de vergüenza. Pero entonces de repente pegó un brinco —. ¿Dónde está...?

—Shh —Harry la calmó e hizo que se acostara de nuevo —. Está dormida. —señaló la cuna detrás de él.

—¿Está...?

Él asintió, anticipando su pregunta.

—Como supuse, es un poco pequeña para su edad, pero por lo demás, está perfectamente bien hasta donde puedo decir. Vos fuiste la que me preocupó. ¿Sabias?, me diste bastantes problemas, teniendo que ver si ambas de ustedes están bien sin descuidar a la otra.

Hermione realmente no parecía importarle mucho el sentirse culpable ahora, manteniendo su vista fijada en la pequeña cama.

—¿Puedo... sostenerla?

—No lo sé —murmuró Harry titubeando, sintiéndose partido en dos entre madre e hija —. Me tomó un rato hasta que conseguí hacerla dormir...

—Harry, por favor... —dijo Hermione casi en un tono desesperado.

Él suspiró, pero asintió de todas formas. No tenía oportunidad de negarle nada cuando se lo pedía en ése tono, y especialmente no en ése momento.

Incluso aunque tuvo cuidado cuando levantó a su hija fuera de su cama, no tuvo éxito en dejarla dormir. Sorpresivamente, ella no empezó a llorar otra vez, tal vez aún demasiado exhausta como para hacer más que un bajo gimoteo.

Hermione se había incorporado en su cama, descansando su espalda en la almohada contra la cabecera. Con manos temblorosas, recibió a su hija de él; acogiendo al infante en sus brazos. Por alguna razón, la recién nacida no parecía estar molesta por la interrupción de su sueño del todo, mientras dos pares de cansados, pero brillantes ojos azules casi grisáceos, miraron a los chocolates de ella. Una brillante sonrisa fue devuelta por una temblorosa. Hermione falló en contener las lágrimas de alegría por más tiempo, acariciando cuidadosamente la mejilla de su hija con su dedo.

—Hola, mi pequeña Luna —dijo ella, su voz quebrándose bajo los abrumadores sentimientos —. Bienvenida a nuestro mundo...

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Una Peticiones A Los Muertos"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, leo todo y respondo todo.

 **Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, tuve muchas cosas que hacer, mucho que acomodar, y realmente fue todo super pesado y no tuve tiempo para actualizar. Realmente perdón, pero el fic no esta en hiatus, perdónenme, no fue mi intención tardar tanto, no es mi estilo.**

 **Nota 1: Este capitulo esta escrito de una forma diferente, primero esta la mirada general, la de Harry a través de las notas y la de Hermione en base a sutilezas para poder saber todo de todos básicamente.**

 **Nota 2: La pequeña historia que cuenta Harry es básicamente la historia de Hermione y el verdadero origen de sus traumas y el porque es asi, independiente, que no necesita a nadie, y en el fondo tiene tantas inseguridades.**

 **Nota 3: Porque se refieren a niño y no niña a veces, porque al no estar completamente seguro usan ambas terminologías, y como los plurales van en masculino, así debe ser.**

 **Nota 4: Los cortes son mucho mayores, pero necesitaba contar casi 9 meses en algo más de 20 paginas y por eso solo me enfoque en los eventos más trascendentales y aquellos que los muestran como personas. No voy a escribir 1 pagina sobre como arreglan una cerca ¿No?**

 **Nota 5: No soy padre y no estoy en plan de eso todavía, así que esta es mi manera de imaginarme las cosas, ciertamente tuve que preguntar y mirar para poder hacer una idea más redonda y espero que les guste.**

 **Nota 6: Si, la bebé es rubia… y tiene los ojos azul/grisáceo.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Wowdeshal: Gracias por dejar un review, me alegro que te guste la historia.**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias por dejar un review. Voy a contar todas las experiencias relevantes en el fic, para eso esta el futuro jajaja. Claro, te prometo que en cuanto este más desocupado las leo, mientras las dejo en favoritos para leerlas luego, si? :D**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review, amiga. Que tu me digas que fue una buena transición ya esta todo para mi jajajaaj, digo tu eres la profesional. Si, sino seria demasiado perfecto todo y ambos sabemos que no soy participe de los personajes perfectos… aunque podría hacer uno ajajajaj… okey no**


	11. Una Peticiones A Los Muertos

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo XI**

 _ **"**_ ** _Una Peticiones A Los Muertos_** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Marzo había comenzado, y, aunque el tiempo se hizo más seco, todavía persistía un viento, proveniente del norte, extremadamente que hacía helar y entumecer los dedos. Harry sintió como el cuerpo de Hermione se apoyaba aun más sobre su brazo mientras que, sus dedos, debajo de la mesa, se entrelazaban. No habían dicho nada sobre lo que había sucedido en la Oficina del Director, ellos tampoco querían decir algo. Hermione abrió levemente los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a abrir los labios y casi como si fuera un susurró preguntó.

—¿Ella hubiera sido igual a Luna?

—Ella era lo que deseábamos, era una niña inteligente como ustedes dos, feliz e inocente y amorosa como ella. Pero también curiosa —agregó Harry con una mueca de molestia —, para sus 4 años ya se metía en demasiados problemas…

—Eso lo heredo de tu parte, Harry —agregó Hermione riéndose —. Los problemas la seguían y más de una vez hace que nos de un infarto… ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué era igual a Luna? Nunca lo hablamos.

—Deseábamos, deseaba, que fuera como ella… —contestó Harry con suavidad —. Pero no era ella, a diferencia de Luna, nuestra Luna era testaruda como vos, Mione. Luna es completamente diferente a eso —agregó mirando a su compañera de vida con una sonrisa cómplice —. A pesar de que cuando todas las mentes eran una me dijo que podían volver… no era como ella, no se sentía como ella. Pero…

—En el fondo sabemos que era ella…. Era ella, pero con una madre viva y con un padre que no estaba traumado por la pérdida…. Era ella, pero era la Luna que tenía lo que más deseaba.

—Pero era nuestra Luna…

—Si… lo era, pero tal vez, solo estaba cumpliendo su más profundo deseó… tener una mamá viva y un papá cuerdo…. Tener una familia completa. Ambos sabemos como era Luna… ella debía haberse aburrido de todos; de todos los pensamientos, de todas las mentes, de todas las personas… debe haber elegido vivir. Seguramente eso era más interesante que ser feliz para ella —dijo Hermione. Ambos miraron a la puerta y vieron a Luna acercarse a lo lejos —. Y no importa lo mucho que me esfuerce en negarlo… la única diferencia que había entre nuestra Luna y Luna era la crianza…. No importa lo mucho que intente negarlo… cuando veo a Luna veo a nuestra hija… a quien era… a quien podría haber sido… No me importa que suene enfermo, pero el único consuelo que tengo de este horrible y asqueroso mundo es que estamos juntos y que puedo ver a mi hija una vez más…

—Harry, Hermione —dijo Luna con una sonrisa —. Buenos días, ¿Como están?

—¡Hola cariño! —exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa maternal —, bien, gracias por preguntar… y se supone que soy tu favorita…

Luna comenzó a reírse.

—Hola, Luna… —contestó Harry con una sonrisa —. No le hagas solo esta celosa. —agregó guiñando el ojo con picardía.

Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras que Luna se reía de las cosas que decía Harry.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Luna al final del desayuno mientras veía a Harry y Hermione levantarse para ir a la clase del Profesor Snape —. Podríamos salir los tres juntos y…

—Perdón cariño, no podemos —dijo Hermione sintiendo que como si se le estrujara el corazón —. Hay algo muy importante que debemos hacer y tenemos que ir solos…

—Oh… esta bien… —contestó la Ravenclaw con un tono decepcionado.

—Pero —se apresuró a decir Harry —, te prometemos que la próxima salida vamos a ir los tres juntos, ¿Si?

—Está bien, Harry… —dijo Luna con una sonrisa dulce.

Harry quedó paralizado. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Hermione lo tironeara del brazo para moverse.

—Lo sentiste, ¿No? —preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos que llevaban al aula de Pociones —. Se que lo sentiste; querías que ella te dijera ´está bien, papi´ como lo decía ella… —las manos de ambos se tensaron —. Me suele pasar… a veces deseo profundamente que me vuelva a decir mami o mamá…

—Ambas sonreían igual… mostrando esos hermosos y blancos dientes… —dijo Harry al aire —. Me hubiera gustado tener su primer diente de leche…

Hermione se rio con cierta melancolía y contestó.

—Hubiera sido un verdadero caos si le hubiéramos dicho que existía un hada de los dientes…

—Hubiera salido a buscarla y a intentar cazarla…

—Y habría terminado con todo su vestido blanco lleno de barro…

—Y entonces te hubieras enojado…

—Pero ambos sabemos que no hubiera podido contra su rostro angelical…

Las risas de Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson resonaron en el pasillo, ambos los vieron en el marco de la puerta con un silencioso Malfoy que los miró con detenimiento.

—Y volvemos a la realidad —dijo Hermione casi en forma de un susurro.

La cara de Pansy se asomó por detrás de la ancha espalda de Goyle y los vio acercarse.

—¡Ahí están, ahí están! —anunció con una risa tonta y todos se giraron a ver.

Harry vio que Pansy tenía en las manos una copia de la revista Corazón de Bruja. Unas grandes letras negras que decía —PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAISO—. Harry suspiró ya cansado de la prensa y vio a Hermione que miraba el techo como si estuviera resignada.

—¡Seguro que esto es de su interés! —dijo Pansy en voz alta, y le tiró la revista a Hermione que la tomó en el aire y la miró aburrida.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra, y Snape les hizo señas para que pasaran. Harry y Hermione caminaron hasta la mitad del salón y tomaron asiento. En cuanto Snape se dio la vuelta y quedo de espadas para escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes de la poción de aquel día, Hermione comenzó a ojear la revista bajo el pupitre. En las páginas centrales, encontró lo que buscaba. Harry se inclinó ligeramente y leyó, junto con ella, el texto. El titulo decía.

 _Problemas En El Paraíso, La Pena Secreta de Harry Potter._

 _Por Rita Skeeter._

 _Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es un muchacho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia. Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts…_

Sin embargo, no pudo leer nuevamente lo que había leído hace años porque Hermione simplemente lo tiró a un lado.

—No importa cuan diferentes sean las cosas… —dijo Hermione —. Volvieron a escribir la misma basura que aquella vez. Pero la verdad es que no es importante…

A mitad de la clase llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra tal y como hacía años había pasado.

—Pase. —dijo Snape en su tono habitual.

Toda la clase miró hacia la puerta. Entró Karkarov y se dirigió a la mesa de Snape, enroscándose el pelo de la barbilla en el dedo. Parecía nervioso.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Karkarov abruptamente, cuando llegó hasta la mesa de Snape. Parecía tan interesado en que nadie entendiera lo que decía, que apenas movía los labios. Hermione y Harry se hicieron los desinteresados y mientras cortaban ingrediente trataron de escuchar.

—Hablaremos después de clase, Karkarov… —susurró Snape, pero Karkarov lo interrumpió.

—Quiero hablar ahora, no quiero que te escabulla, Severus. Me estuviste evitando.

—Después de clase. —repitió Snape.

—¿Qué es eso tan urgente? —preguntó Snape molesto.

—Esto —dijo Karkarov.

Ambos dando un vistazo con disimulo por el borde del caldero, Harry vio que Karkarov se subía la manga izquierda de la túnica y le mostraba a Snape algo situado en la parte interior del antebrazo.

—¿Qué te parece? —añadió Karkarov —. ¿Ves? Nunca había estado tan clara, nunca desde…

—¡Tapa eso! —gruño Snape mirando a toda la clase.

—Pero vos tendrías que haber notado… —comenzó Karkarov con voz agitada.

—¡Podemos hablar después, Karkarov! —lo cortó Snape.

Sin embargo, no amenazó a nadie con Verasiterum…

 **~0~0~**

A la una del día siguiente salieron del castillo bajo un suave sol que brillaba sobre los prados de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El tiempo era más suave de lo que llevaban de ese año, y cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade ambos se habían quitado la capa de invisibilidad.

Llegaron a Dervish y Banges a la una y media y salieron hacia las afueras del pueblo. El ventoso callejón salía del pueblo hacia el campo sin cultivar que cubría Hogsmeade. Las casas estaban por allí más espaciadas y tenían jardines más grandes. Caminaron hacia el pie de la montaña que dominaba el pueblo, mucho más chica que la ladera sobre la que estaba construido Hogwarts, doblaron una curva y vieron al final del camino unas tablas puestas para ayudar a pasar una cerca. Con las patas delanteras apoyadas en la tabla más alta y unos periódicos en la boca, un perro negro, muy grande y lanudo, parecía estar esperándolos. No tardaron mucho en reconocerlo. Iban a volver a ver alguien que para ellos había muerto.

El pecho de Harry se estrujó. No dijo nada.

El perro miró y olfateo a todos y movió la cabeza como si estuviera preguntando donde estaba la comida. Harry intentó sonreír. Solo se formó una mueca triste.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto nos digas, hacemos aparecer la comida —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al ver que Harry no decía nada y el perro los miraba con la cabeza ladeada —. Harry esta… un tanto distraído… —aclaró sin dejar de sonreír.

El perro meneó la cola y luego se giró sobre sí mismo, estaba por comenzar a trotar, sin embargo, tres POP resonaron a la espalda del animal. Sirius se dio vuelta y sin dejar su forma anima vio al Director Dumbledore, la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape.

—¿Con que esta es su forma en animago, Señor Black? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall con una mueca molesta —. Aunque no me debería sorprender de ustedes la verdad…

—Las cosas cambiaron un poco Sirius… —dijo Hermione con un susurro —. Perdón, Sirius, pero ellos tienen que venir…

—Vamos pulgoso… —dijo Snape con un tono mordaz —. El destino de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso depende de que te muevas y que nos lleves a un lugar seguro…

Sirius miró a Harry. La mirada del muchacho era triste, melancólica; lo vio abrir levemente los labios y con un susurro decir.

—Vamos Sirius… vamos a la cueva donde esta Buckbeak…

El perro no dejó de mirar a Harry y su vista se movió momentáneamente hacia el rostro del Director que no dejaba de sonreír. Sin previo aviso los guio a la base misma de la montaña, donde el suelo estaba cubierto de rocas y cantos rodados, y empezó a ascender por la ladera: Un camino fácil para los animales de cuatro patas. Siguieron a Sirius durante casi media hora por el mismo camino pedregoso, empinado y serpenteante. Cuando llegaron arriba, encontraron una cueva en la piedra. Entraron y se encontraron a un gigantesco hipogrifo plateado que miró a todos con cierta reticencia.

Cuando entraron todos Sirius los miró desde la entrada y vieron a un hombre con una túnica gris andrajosa, la misma que llevaba al dejar Azkaban, y estaba muy delgado. Tenía el pelo más largo que cuando se había aparecido en la chimenea, y sucio y enmarañado como el curso anterior. Harry miró, con cierta lastima y pena a su padrino.

Dumbledore hizo mover su varita con un suave movimiento y una mesa con un mantel, sillas y comida aparecieron iluminados por velas.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar y mucho que hacer, Sirius —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba y tomaba pastel de limón —, por favor. —agregó señalando para que se sentara.

—Harry… —dijo Sirius mirándolo mientras todos se sentaban —. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Por qué están ellos acá?

Harry miró su plato y sintió como la mano de Hermione se posaba sobre la de él. Una extraña calidez apareció en su corazón.

—Mientras el Sol, la Tierra y la Luna sigan existiendo todo va a estar bien… —citó Harry de forma susurrante dándose palabras de aliento —. Hace muchos años se recitó una profecía que decía: El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes... —suspiró y continuó —. Cuando cierto mago oscuro se enteró de esto, mejor dicho, de parte de esto, se lanzó a intentar a eliminar a aquel recién nacido para de esta manera poder evitar que el único ser que podía destruirlo siguiera en pie. Sin embargo, falló, su maldición rebotó gracias al sacrificio que había hecho ella. Gracias a que se pagó con una vida… no había amor, la magia no ama, solo es cuestión de precio. Solo es cuestión de que tanto vamos a sacrificar para lograr algo.

—Harry… —susurró Sirius.

—No me interrumpas hasta que termine —dijo Harry mirando a la nada —. Ese chico creció ajeno e ignorante a todo esto, vivió una vida miserable y se tuvo que enfrentar a muchos peligros, conoció a su padrino durante su tercer año a pesar de que al principio creyó que era el asesino de sus padres… Los años continuaron y cierto señor oscuro encontró la manera de volver con una poción de magia negra el 24 de junio de 1995.

—Pero todavía no es 24 de junio… —volvió a interrumpir Sirius —. ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó mirándolos a todos.

—Y entonces el terror se cernió nuevamente sobre todos —continuó Harry sin importar la interrupción —. Las personas comenzaron a morir y a desaparecer mientras que el señor tenebroso buscaba la manera de matar a su enemigo. Y entonces le puso una trampa y usando el lazo que compartían —agregó tocándose la frente, la cicatriz —, le hizo creer que su padrino estaba siendo torturado, sin embargo, todo fue una farsa creada para que cayera. Y lo hizo. Fue y peleo y entonces sintió el mas profundo de los dolores cuando el único familiar que quedaba desaparecía tras el Velo de La Muerte. Nublado por la tragedia comenzó a entrenar bajo la tutela de un famoso mago de larga y blanca barba —agregó mirando a Dumbledore haciendo que todos lo miraran —. Pero solo para que al final lo hubiera entrenado para morir sacrificándose… El muchacho peleo y vago por todos los lugares y se enfrentó a todos los peligros; su mejor amigo lo traiciono, su novia lo vendió al enemigo y entonces, cuando todo podía estar mal, a quien habían rechazado y dejado de lado… —miró fijamente a Sirius y continuó —. A veces la ayuda que no nos merecemos viene de las personas a quien lastimamos; y entonces… el mundo se fue a la mierda. Todos murieron… todos habían desaparecido… la magia habia desaparecido… Hermione y yo éramos los únicos.

—Harry… —susurró Sirius sorprendido —. Lo que me estas diciendo es una completa locura… eso es imposible.

—Nada es imposible, Sirius… —dijo Harry con una suave sonrisa —. Nuestra hija decía, se podría decir, que lo que perdemos al final siempre vuelve a nosotros… aunque a veces no del modo que esperamos. Te extrañe mucho Sirius… esta vez no voy a dejar que mueras…

—¿Hija?

—La hija que tuve con Hermione.

—Esto es una broma ¿No? —preguntó Sirius con nerviosismo —. ¡Vienen de la nada y me dicen que el mundo desapareció y que tuviste una hija y que morí y que…!

—Todo es verdad, Sirius —dijo Dumbledore con seriedad —. Harry no está mintiendo.

—¿Pero cómo…? —preguntó Sirius nuevamente mirando a Harry que miraba hacia abajo dolido.

—No lo sabemos… —contestó Hermione con frialdad al ver como había quedado Harry —. Pero…

—No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce… —susurró Harry mirando su plato. Se levantó con fuerza se soltó del agarre de Hermione y camino con furia hacia la entrada de la cueva —. ¡Nunca nadie me escucho! —gritó dándose vuelta —. ¡Todos me dejaron solo en el fondo! ¡Cuando pedía que me ayudaran con los sueños con Voldemort nadie lo hizo! ¡Nadie me prestó atención! —pateó una piedra que rebotó en una pared e hizo que Buckbeak se asustara —. ¡Irónicamente el Oh malvado —hizo un gesto irónico —, Profesor Snape me ayudó más que otros! ¡Mientras que los otros no creían en mí, él sí lo hizo!

—Harry tranquilo… —dijo Hermione mirando a su esposo con preocupación —. Estamos muy estresados, tenemos que tranquilizarnos un momento.

—¡NO! —gritó Harry con furia —. ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE PARECER SIEMPRE CALMO! ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TENER QUE SER SIEMPRE EL QUE MEDIE! ¡EN EL PROCESO DE TODO ESTO PERDIMOS A NUESTRA HIJA, HERMIONE!

—Harry —dijo Dumbledore con suavidad —. Tranquilo, nadie esta dudando de su historia. Entendemos el dolor que están pasando…. Entiendo tu perdida.

—No —dijo Harry con resentimiento —. No lo hace. Cree que porque se lamenta cada día de que Ariana no este viva es igual que mi pena. Usted perdió a su hermana porque dejo que su enamoramiento por Grindelwald lo cegara —los ojos del muchacho se entrecerraron y miraron fijamente al Director —. No puede comparar el hecho que perdí a mi hija por un evento que ni siquiera planificamos, nunca quisimos volver. ¡Era feliz! ¡Vivía una vida tranquila! ¡Una vida en donde no me tenía que preocupar que mi mejor amigo me haya traicionado! ¡Una vida en donde no tenía que preocupar que mi exnovia me hubiera vendido! ¡Una vida en donde no era el salvador del mundo mágico! ¡Una vida en donde no había un mundo que necesitaba que sacrificara mi vida! ¡Una vida en donde tenía una familia!

Hecho una completa furia, Harry, caminó nuevamente hacia la salida de la cueva en donde ya nadie logró verlo. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos vieron como la Profesora McGonagall se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida.

Dumbledore miró a Hermione que bajó la cabeza con un suspiró y miró fijamente a un estático Sirius, estaba por decir algo. Pero el Profesor Snape habló antes.

—¿No queres acompañarlo? —preguntó con un tono suave —. Podemos informarle a Black lo que hay que hacer...

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo tristemente mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso a la mesa. Con un suave susurro dijo.

—Conocen como es Harry. Necesita tiempo para si mismo. Con el tiempo fuimos capaces de superar nuestro pasado, pero todavía es muy difícil para él compartir lo que lo perturba realmente en el presente. Demasiada presión sólo causaría que él nos bloqueara, diciendo que todo está bien, como estuvo haciendo desde que volvimos…

—¿Creí que eras a la que más te afectaba? —preguntó Dumbledore con un tono amable.

—Si y no —dijo Hermione con suavidad —. La perdida de Luna fue lo bastante dura y ambos lo afrontamos de formas diferentes, mientras que a mi me cuesta hablar sobre ella… para Harry es diferente; no es el hecho de hablar o no, sino que se le cuestione su existencia… Creo que él se los dijo: no pueden entender como es, cuan doloroso es asumir, solo pensar que no fue real, que nunca sucedió. No, no después de que fuimos forzados a dejar atrás lo que más nos importaba. Harry amaba a Luna como nunca amo a nadie; no en el sentido romántico, sino que era su hija, su pedazo de cielo; vivía por y para ella… ambos lo hacíamos. Pero su relación era especial, era única, porque ambos se entendían de una forma especial única. Y su forma de poder sobrellevar todo esto es fingiendo que está bien… pero por las noches llora, lo único que lo alegra un poco es que puede ver a Luna durante los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas.

—¿Puede… ver…? —preguntó Snape con duda.

—Si… bueno, no, pero de una forma si —contestó Hermione —. Nuestra hija… era muy parecida a Luna Lovegood. Eran idénticas.

—Así que… ¿Luna, hm? —repitió Sirius suavemente algo nervioso con una cuidadosa sonrisa en los labios —. Es un poco difícil de imaginarme a los dos… como padres.

—También fue una pequeña sorpresa para nosotros. Pero pienso que nos acostumbramos bastante rápido. Y Luna la verdad es que nos ayudó con eso también.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa —. ¿Y cómo fue eso?

—Bueno, nos hizo el trabajo bastante fácil. Ella era tan animada, siempre tan llena de alegría, tal vez… hasta más que Harry y yo juntos. Seguro, hubo algunos momentos en los que ella no se sentía bien, y si de verdad lo quería podía ponerse irritable y exigente. Difícilmente pudimos malcriarla, pero de una forma le dimos el mundo entero para que explorará —dijo Hermione para luego dar una risa ahogada; una risa vacía que pronto se tornó en un aliento sollozado —. Pero… pero la mayor parte del tiempo ella… ella sólo sonreía y reía. Ella tenía… tenía una risa tan hermosa —se interrumpió a sí misma, desesperada por la necesidad de tranquilizarse. Tomando una respiración profunda, se limpió la lágrima que amenazaba con bajar por su mejilla —. Perdón… yo, realmente perdón.

—No, es-está bien —dijo Sirius, pero sabía que ni siquiera sonó la mitad de tranquilizador como quería.

No estaba bien. Tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Luna, y hasta hace unos minutos el solo pensamiento de la pura posibilidad de su existencia no habría cruzado su mente. Pero ella, su madre, había crecido cerca de Harry. Claro, él muchacho hubiera sido catalogado como loco. Pero verlos a ambos lamentando la pérdida de su hija era absolutamente devastador.

—Harry… —continuó ella eventualmente —. Harry fue el mejor padre que un niño o niña pudo haber deseado jamás. Por supuesto que amaba a Luna con todo su corazón, pero había un vinculo entre ellos dos que ni siquiera yo podía comprender del todo —suspiró con dificultad —. Fue una pelea difícil para mí aceptar que iba a tener una hija y causó muchas discusiones entre ambos. Pero a pesar de todo aprecié la victoria de que formáramos una familia…. Pero para él ahora, lo esta matando por dentro más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Como era? —preguntó Sirius —. Físicamente, me refiero. Seguro que heredó el pelo rojizo de Lily.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

—No… —susurró Hermione con dolor —. Ella tenía el cabello repleto de rulos, era rubia y tenía los ojos azules…

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Dumbledore con duda —. Ninguno de los dos tiene parientes rubios y mucho menos ustedes lo son.

—No… —negó Hermione con mejor animo —. No los tenemos… Pero se podría decir que Luna se aburrió de ser una con todos… —Dumbledore abrió la boca para decir algo —. Cuando Harry asesinó a Voldemort aquel día… no sabemos que sucedió realmente, pero una esfera gigantesca apareció y… todas las personas fueron absorbidas; sus almas o mentes no estamos seguros. Solo que todos desaparecieron y se le dio a Harry la oportunidad de elegir que hacer porque era el Señor de la Muerte… Todas las mentes por lo que entendí se unieron fueron una… salvo que en un momento el lo rechazó todo; su deseo era que todos…, que no existiera el dolor ni la separación… pero cuando lo tuvo todo, cuando podía haber creado el mundo que quería… lo rechazó porque ella lo convenció.

—¿Quién lo convenció? —preguntó Snape.

—Luna… —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa —. Ella le dijo: Pero ahora todo debe ser de esta manera, el corazón de todos, e incluso el mío, están contentos porque finalmente están en paz con los demás; porque no hay un cuerpo que nos separa. Pero cuando dudemos, cuando la imaginación y la inventiva florezca… si nuestros corazones pueden crear su propia imagen… vamos a ser capaces de recuperar sus cuerpos. Pero, todo está bien, Harry. Todas las formas de vida tienen la fuerza para rehacerse… y el volver a desear vivir. Si decidís vivir, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso… porque estás vivo. Vas a poder tener la oportunidad de ser feliz en cualquier lugar.

—¿Entonces su hija, en realidad era Luna Lovegood? —preguntó Sirius.

—Si… y no… —respondió ella con una suave y casi melancólico tono —. Supongo que se aburrió de estar con todos y eligió volver de alguna forma… o al menos darle sus mejores cualidades a nuestra hija… —agregó con un tono entrecortado —. Pero creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de hablar de ella y… centrémonos en el hoy.

—Bien —contestó Dumbledore —. Los tramites con la cuenta de Bellatrix Lestrange en Gringotts están en proceso, mientras que, Sirius —lo llamó el anciano mirándolo —, necesitamos que vayas a la vieja Mansión Black… Tenemos que recuperar un objeto del Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, ahí te vas a encontrar con el último acto desafiante contra Lord Voldemort de Regulus…

 **~0~0~**

Gritó, gritó ante la presión quemante que le rodeó, taladrándolo. A pesar del dolor, de alguna forma pudo resistir el reflejo de despertar y se forzó a sí mismo abrir los ojos. Por egoísta y cruel que pareciera, una parte de él se arrepintió de no haber dejado que el sueño continuara torturándolo.

¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado ese dolor?

El dolor mientras sus defensas mentales eran abiertas a cuchilladas como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí. El dolor mientras los confines más profundos de su alma eran arrancados y expuestos. El dolor mientras su mente se laceraba aun más por la culpa.

No había clase de Oclumancia que pudiera soportar el dolor.

—¡Papi!

—¡No!

—¡Ayúdame…!

—¿Papi?

—¡Por favor…!

—¿Dónde estás?

Estaba oscuro.

No había nada.

Nada excepto un sonido.

De una niña llorando **.**

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad es justo como la última vez? —se preguntó Harry mientras la forma de un niño se materializó, parándose con su espalda hacia él —. Creí que había superado mis antiguos sueños desde hacía ya mucho…

Pero entonces un miedo helado atenazó su corazón al notar que el cabello del niño dejaba de ser como el suyo, y pasaba a ser uno completamente dorado…

Antes de que pudiera decidir si quería dejar que su curiosidad le ganara a sus temores o huir de lo inevitable, la niña de repente dejó de llorar y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

—¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

—¡NOOOOOOO!

El grito fue doloroso en los oídos de la Profesora McGonagall, pero eso no fue nada contra la sensación enfermiza en su estómago. Algo debió de esta muy mal. No había forma de que algo estuviera bien, en el muchacho que estaba delante de ella sentado con la cabeza en las piernas y durmiendo.

Se encontró de vuelta, de vuelta cerca de su jardín, cerca de su hogar. Pero apenas y podía reconocerlo ahora. Varios tablones rotos yacían dispersos en el suelo, o estaban doblados hacia adentro por la fuerza que debió golpearlos, dejando un agujero enorme en la cerca.

Pasando a través, la vista ante él sólo empeoró. La tierra estaba llena de agujeros y llana, sin dar ninguna señal de las plantas y vegetales que habían llenado el vasto espacio. El invernadero también estaba vacío, tablas y cajas arrojadas en el suelo, varios de los paneles de cristal rotos. Estrellándose detrás de ella en el viento, la puerta del gallinero colgaba sólo de la bisagra más baja, dando la vista de plumas y sangre. Parecía como si animales salvajes hubieran entrado, destruyendo sin que nada se los impidiera todo en su camino.

El viento sopló en su cara. Algo fue llevado a su dirección, rodando sobre el suelo y eventualmente se detuvo a sus pies. Retrocedió un paso en horror al darse cuenta de que era la cabeza de la muñeca con brillante cabello rojiizo. Todo lo que quería hacer era mantener sus ojos cerrados, sin ser capaz de soportar más la horrible vista a su alrededor. Pero no pudo, por mucho que temía lo que vendría a continuación. Si siquiera un grito se le escapó del shock cuando sus ojos siguieron el camino que la cabeza había tomado.

El cuerpo yacía apenas a tres metros de distancia, andrajoso y sangriento. Profundos rasguños lo cubrían y casi parecía como si una pierna faltaba. Ahí estaba tirada, los restos de la muñeca aún en sus brazos...

—No...

...sonriendo...

—¡No!

... muerta...

—¡NO!

—Me dejaste...

—¡NOOOOO!

La escena se desvaneció mientras se derrumbaba, pero no se quedó solo. El pequeño cuerpo aún estaba ahí.

—Sabes que algo como esto habría pasado de cualquier forma. Eventualmente me habría lastimado gravemente. O me habría enfermado con algo que no podrías haber curado. Al final habría sido así.

Harry no podía soportar mirar la forma de su hija. Se agachó lloriqueando mientras lentamente se acercaba más.

—Esto no es real. Esto no es real —susurró para sí mismo en un mantra.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que pudiste haberme protegido? Sabes que eso no es verdad.

—Esto no es real. Luna nunca murió. Esto no es real.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez sólo estás en otra dimensión del tiempo mientras que la mía aún existe.

Harry salvajemente sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo oír más esto.

—Esto no es real.

—Sos semejante hipócrita. ¿Diciendo que estás triste porque me perdiste? —la aparición habló, burlándose cruelmente —¡Vos nunca me quisiste para empezar! ¡Hubieras detenido a mamá cuando me intentaba matar…!

Harry trató de cubrir sus oídos, pero no hizo nada para bloquear la horrible acusación, torturando su corazón aún más al saber la verdad detrás de el.

Esto... esto no es... —su voz fue ahogada en sollozos.

—Pero tal vez vos realmente no quisiste dejarme. Tal vez querías verlo de primera mano. Tal vez querías sostenerme...

La niña ahora estaba justo enfrente de él, con cada palabra inclinándose hacia delante un poco más.

—Esto no es real.

—... cuando diera...

—Esto...

—... mi último...

—... no es...

—... aliento...

—¡... REAL!

—¡Harry! —había otra voz alcanzándola, una tranquila, pero la oyó de alguna forma —¡Harry!

—¿Hermione?

Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a abrirse y todos vieron como levantaba la cabeza y todos lo vieron con profundas ojeras.

—¿Hermione?

—Harry… ¿Hace cuánto que no dormis?

—Du-duele tanto, Luna, ella...

Harry, acordate lo que le dijiste a Luna en su primera pesadilla. Lo que te muestra no son más que nuestros temores.

—Pero... Luna... yo... ella debe odiarme...

—Harry, vos siempre fuiste un gran padre. Ella te amó demasiado como para odiarte alguna vez. Lo único que ella odiaba era verte triste.

—¿Ella...?

—Acordate lo feliz que ella siempre fue. Acordate de su sonrisa. De la canción que le cantabas…

—Si pudiera… comenzar a ser… la mitad… de lo que…

La Varita de Sauco pasó cerca de la cabeza de Harry haciendo que quedara profundamente dormido. Nadie dijo nada de lo que sucedió. Pero el tiempo transcurría y todos, incluida Hermione, sabían que la mente de Harry no podía soportarlo durante mucho tiempo…

Y cuando se rompiera… ya nada iba a ser igual. A pesar de todo, Hermione era la más preocupada… no quería que él intentara volver a hacer que todo sucediera.

 **~0~0~**

La primavera se comenzó a acercar, en años anteriores era el tiempo en donde Harry más entrenaba para la final de Quidditch, pero ese año, era el Torneo de Los Tres Magos y parecía ser que el destino estaba dispuesto a fastidiarlo con la tercera prueba. La última semana de mayo, al final de la clase de Transformaciones, la Profesora McGonagall lo llamó.

—Esta noche a las nueve en punto tenes que ir al campo de Quidditch —le dijo con cierta incomodidad —. El señor Bagman va a estar ahí para hablarles de la tercera prueba.

De esa forma, aquella suave noche, a las ocho y media, dejo a Hermione en la Torre de Gryffindor para acudir a la cita. Al cruzar el vestíbulo se encontró con Cedric que salía de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el camino. Bajaron por la oscura explanada hasta el estadio de Quidditch, entraron a través de una abertura en las gradas y salieron al terreno de juego.

—¿Pero qué…? —exclamó Cedric indignado, parándose de repente.

El campo de quidditch ya no era llano ni liso: parecía que alguien había levantado por todos lados unos muros largos y bajos, que serpenteaban y entrecruzaban en todos sentidos.

—Son setos. —dijo Harry inclinándose para ver mejor como no hubiera vivido esta escena.

—¡Eh, Hola! —los saludó una voz muy alegre.

Ludo Bagman estaba con Krum y Fleur en el centro del terreno de juego. Harry y Cedric se acercaron.

—Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? —dijo Bagman contento —. Están creciendo espléndidamente, ¿No? Dentro de un mes Hagrid va a conseguir que alcancen los seis metros. No se preocupen —añadió sonriente, viendo la expresión de tristeza de Cedric —, ¡En cuanto la prueba finalice el campo de quidditch va a volver a estar como siempre! Bien, supongo que ya se habrán adivinado en que consiste la prueba, ¿No?

Pasó un momento sin que nadie dijera nada. Luego Krum dijo.

—Un laberrinto.

—¡Eso es! —corroboró Bagman —. Un laberinto. La tercera prueba es así de sencilla: La copa de Los Tres Magos va a estar en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar va a recibir la máxima puntuación.

—Un momento… ¿Eso quiere decir que todas las demás pruebas fueron una pérdida de tiempo…? —preguntó Harry creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—Bueno… no es así, el objetivo era la cooperación entre las tres escuelas… y para seleccionar el orden de entrada —dijo Bagman nervioso.

—¿Simplemente tenemos que guecogueg el labeguinto? —preguntó Fleur.

—Sí, pero va a haber obstáculos —dijo Bagman, dando saltitos de entusiasmo —. Hagrid está preparando unos cuantos bichos… y van a tener que romper algunos embrujos… Ese tipo de cosas, ya se imagina. Bueno, los campeones que van a la cabeza en puntuación van a salir primero. —Bagman le dio a Cedric y Harry una gran sonrisa —. Luego va a entrar el señor Krum y al final la señorita Delacour. Pero todos van a tener posibilidades de ganar, eso va a depender de lo bien que superen los obstáculos. Parece divertido, ¿No?, ¿Alguno tiene alguna pregunta?

—Sí, yo —dijo Harry levantando ligeramente la mano.

—¿Cuál Harry? —preguntó Bagman.

—¿Puedo prender fuego el laberinto? —preguntó Harry con simpleza, Fleur se le escapo una risita por lo bajo, no era una idea tan descabellada —. Dicen que para buscar una aguja en un pajar hay que separar las espigas una por una, pero yo tengo más bien la filosofía de prender fuego el pajar entero… es más simple.

Bagman pestaño un par de veces con incredulidad.

—No Harry, no podés incendiar el laberinto… ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —preguntó Bagman, nadie hablo —. Muy bien, si no tienen ninguna pregunta, vamos a volver al castillo. Está empezando a hacer frío…

Todos volvieron al castillo, Harry, negándose amablemente a volver a ser ayudado por Bagman volvió a la torre de Gryffindor. Esa noche una suave brisa cálida corría, era agradable y suave. La luna, brillando con un brillo plateado iluminaba todos los terrenos. Harry lentamente se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos se enteraron que Barty Crouch había sido encontrado muerto en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido… Harry y Hermione se miraron, parte del plan comenzaba a estar en marcha.

 **~0~0~**

Y recordó. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? La gran sonrisa de Luna fue la primera imagen que pasó por su cabeza. Y como si una presa se hubiera roto, inundó su mente: La primera vez que la acarició; los primeros pasos de Luna; el peso y calidez de su pequeño cuerpo mientras la sostenía; la forma en que a menudo estaba durmiendo en su cama con sus ropas aún puestas y sus pies habiendo pateado las sábanas; su mirada inocente cuando era atrapada haciendo algo malo; sus primeras palabras y todas las que siguieron...

— _¿Ques ezo?_

— _¡Chimpangcé!_

— _¡Mira, hice todo yo zola!_

— _¡Ahora Papi siempre puede estar conmigo!_

— _Amo._

— _¡Papá!_

—¿Papá?

Las voces se callaron a la vez. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, todo estaba negro, pero no podía mirar hacia ningún lado, demasiado temeroso de que sus esperanzas la estuvieran engañando.

—No estés triste, papá...

—¿Luna? —preguntó Harry suavemente, alzando su cabeza muy lentamente. Mientras miraba a los brillantes ojos azules enfrente de ella, no había duda. Ésta era la Luna que ella conocía; ésta era su hija. Abruptamente, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña niña, tomándola en un fuerte abrazo. Parecía tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo desde que pudo sostenerla así.

—Perdoname, porfavor —dijo Harry mientras sollozaba libremente, sin importarle sus lágrimas. Sus manos acariciaron lentamente la pequeña espalda, tratando de sentir cada pulgada de ella —. Lo siento tanto.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Qu-que no fui capaz de llevarte conmigo! ¡Que te dejé atrás!

—¿Querías ir?

Harry sacudió su cabeza salvajemente negando.

—Entonces no es tu culpa. ¿O sí?

Ante las palabras de su hija, el corazón de Harry de repente se sintió mil veces más ligero. Pero no lo hizo sentir mejor, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

—Es... yo... yo simplemente te extraño tanto... —confesó, acentuando su abrazo, no dispuesta a soltarla otra vez.

Luna retrocedió un poco y lo miró de manera inquisidora.

—¿Por qué?

—Po-porque vos no estás acá conmigo. Porque ya no estamos juntos.

La niña rubia parpadeó, obviamente sin entender.

—Pero estamos juntos ahora —dijo y su sonrisa reapareció —. ¿No quiere decir eso que estoy ahí con vos?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos ante esa realización. Pudo dar una sonrisa temblorosa mientras miraba a su hija.

—Sí. T-tenes razón. Vas a estar conmigo a dondequiera que vaya —inspiró fuertemente y acarició la mejilla de Luna —. Siempre fuiste una niñita tan inteligente. Sacaste eso de mí. Sólo no dejes que tu madre sepa eso.

La risita pura de la infante hizo eco en el vasto vacío mientras su forma empezaba a desvanecerse.

—Te amo, papi.

Una última lágrima bajó por el rostro de Harry mientras, sonriendo tristemente, extendió la mano a la forma desvaneciéndose de su hija.

—Yo también te amo.

Entonces, Luna desapareció. El dolor en su corazón no era tan malo como esperaba que fuera cuando tuviera que decir adiós, pero aun así dolía.

Cuando abrió los ojos y corrió el dosel… solo quedaba la luna brillando en el cielo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Una Vida Feliz – Parte 1"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, leo todo y respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Este capítulo está emocionalmente cargado desde el principio al final; ni Harry ni Hermione están bien y a pesar de todo son personajes que no viven por un mundo mejor como normalmente se ve. Sino que están cubiertos por la pena y el dolor.**

 **Nota 2: Sirius al principio no les cree, pero si le cree a Dumbledore y ahí pongo en contexto que como siempre pasó, a Harry no le creen y eso le molesta.**

 **Nota 3: Bueno, este es el capítulo donde se presenta a Luna básicamente, y para Harry este es el recuerdo más complejo.**

 **Nota 4: A Harry siempre se lo mostró como alguien que le dolía la muerte de su hija, pero que seguía adelante, cuando en realidad pasa todo lo contrario, es el más lastimado de ambos.**

 **Nota 5: No soy padre y no estoy en plan de eso todavía, así que esta es mi manera de imaginarme las cosas, ciertamente tuve que preguntar y mirar para poder hacer una idea más redonda y espero que les guste.**

 **Nota 6: Harry duerme poco por el temor a sus sueños.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja, Yey. Me alegro que te haya gustado.**

 **Wowdeshal: Gracias por dejar un review. Oh vamos, que si ambos recuerdan a su hija como hizo para morir. Jajajaja.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Es que ese es mi plan malvado, perturbar y dramatizar con traumas y emociones a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Claro, fue relajante, y lo serán aún más a partir de ahora hasta que llegue a la parte donde vuelven de. De donde, bueno, te lo explique por Messenger, pero lentamente se ira descubriendo básicamente.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste y te parezca entretenido el fic… aunque es algo extraño porque no esta hecho para eso jajajaja, sino para perturbar :/**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y que te haya gustado el detalle.**


	12. Una Vida Feliz – Parte I

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo XII**

 _ **"**_ ** _Una Vida Feliz – Parte I_** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Todavía estaba oscuro a esas horas, poco antes del amanecer. La niebla se arrastraba por los campos en los valles de la región de Dufftown, envolviendo las ruinas de la alguna vez orgulloso pueblito con una inmensa historia y antigüedad. No se oía ningún sonido, ninguna ave cantaba su canción todavía, ni siquiera las cigarras, que estaba siempre presentes, estaban despiertas. Todo ser dentro y cerca de la única casa habitada aún estaba dormido.

Al menos hasta que un, ya bastante familiar, lloriqueo perturbó la paz matutina.

—Mmm… Harry… —dijo una voz cansada con un murmullo —. ¡Harry!

—¿Qu-qué pasa…? — dijo otra voz no menos cansada en forma de respuesta —. Sólo cinco minutos más. ¿Está bien…?

Dado que su anterior leve golpeteo con el pie no trajo el resultado deseado, Hermione decidió patearlo un poco más fuerte.

—Es tu turno….

Harry suspiró al incorporarse lentamente, sus ojos aún cerrados.

—¿Cómo es que siempre es mi turno…?

—Porque sos el mejor padre y esposo en este mundo y harías lo que fuera por su familia.

Él sonrió cansinamente. Sus palabras probablemente habrían sido más alentadoras si él no fuera el _único_ padre y esposo de este mundo, y si ella no hubiera usado ese cumplido tan a menudo que ya no era más que un susurro somnoliento ahora.

—Lo más seguro es que tenga hambre de todas formas, así que tú tampoco vas a regresar a dormir.

Sólo dando una risa ahogada ante el fuerte gruñido que obtuvo de respuesta, lentamente se paró. No tenía ganas de discutir por algo que realmente no le importaba, no _tanto_ al menos. Claro, a él también le gustaría quedarse un poco más en la cálida y confortable cama y estaba rezando por la noche que pudiera finalmente dormir entera otra vez. Pero Hermione tenía razón en algo: Él haría lo que fuera por su familia.

Antes de que lo supiera, ya estaba enfrente de la puerta con ese familiar signo en forma de luna llena. El día que habían regresado del hospital, lo habían pintado y lo habían decorado para la nueva ocupante de la habitación. Ya habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde entonces.

Aún podía recordar cuán largo había sido el viaje de regreso. Hermione se había rehusado a soltar a su hija todo el día, sin importar qué tan a menudo le dijo que sería mucho más seguro usar el asiento para bebés. Si Hermione hubiera peleado ese día de su forma usual, tal vez hubiera sido capaz de persuadirla. Pero no había tenido oportunidad contra la aún cansada, pero a la vez serena sonrisa que había lucido todo el tiempo, así que eventualmente se había rendido cuando suavemente ella le pidió que sólo manejara con extra-cuidado.

Para satisfacer otra demanda a la que nunca habría sido capaz de negarse, abrió la puerta y entró al dormitorio de Luna.

Rápidamente, se paró enfrente de la cuna donde su pequeña hija lloraba por atención. Gentilmente levantó a la niña en lágrimas, meciéndola levemente. Ya había crecido notablemente en tan poco tiempo, pero aún se veía tan frágil. No obstante, no era tan malo como había sido al principio, cuando temía lastimarla con el más mínimo tacto equivocado.

Sus dedos pasaron de forma tranquilizadora a través de la pequeña mata de cabello rubio mientras inhalaba el dulce aroma de talco para bebé que la rodeaba, la mayor parte del tiempo al menos.

—Shh —dijo Harry de forma susurrante mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación —. Te vamos a dar algo de comida. ¿Hm?

No supo si fue su calidez y su tono tranquilizador o si ella de hecho entendió que sus demandas estaban a punto de ser cumplidas, pero su llanto se suavizó a un leve gimoteo.

Cuando entraron al dormitorio, Hermione ya se había puesto cómoda en una posición sentada con la almohada a su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Sólo intercambiaron una sonrisa de entendimiento cuando cuidadosamente le pasó su bebé a los brazos en espera de su esposa, antes de regresar él mismo a la cama.

Hermione también susurró unas palabras tranquilizadoras mientras acomodaba a Luna en su regazo y se levantaba la parte superior de su pijama. Mientras miraba la boca de Luna expectante a su seno y empezaba a alimentar al infante, cuidadosamente sosteniéndola y acariciando la parte trasera de su pequeña cabeza; Harry no pudo evitar sino mirar fijamente a las dos cosas más importantes en su vida, reflejando la sonrisa contenta de su esposa mientras eventualmente se perdía a sí mismo en esa vista.

—¿Y qué estás viendo? —la pregunta de Hermione no era de un tono muy amenazador, pero finalmente lo sacó de su trance. Ciertamente ella nunca había perdido esa sonrisa —. No estás celoso de tu propia hija. ¿No?

Dio una risa ahogada y sacudió su cabeza.

—No —le dijo Harry —. Pero viéndolas a ustedes dos así siempre me recuerda lo mucho que te amo…

—Tonto —lo regañó ella, antes de plantar sus labios en los de él en un breve beso —. Si no me gustara tanto, te golpearía por ser tan cursi.

De nuevo dio una risa ahogada antes de que su tono se volviera un poco serio.

—Me alegro de que amamantarla de hecho funcione, y tan bien hasta ahora. Pero aún no estoy seguro si será suficiente hasta que ella pueda comer alimentos sólidos.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? ¿Buscar una vaca después de todo?

—Bueno, una cabra sería más fácil de mover…

—¿Leche de cabra? ¿Tratas de envenenar a mi bebé? —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona. Notando que Luna había dejado de succionar, colocó a la niña sobre su hombro, levemente dándole palmadas en su pequeña espalda —. Además, no te quejaste hasta ahora. ¿No es cierto? —Hermione le preguntó a la bebé, obteniendo como respuesta un eructo de aprobación por parte de su hija.

—Oh, no es justo cuando ustedes dos se ponen en mi contra. —exclamó Harry tratando de quejarse, aunque no pudo evitar dar una risa ahogada.

Había estado consternado por todo el asunto del amamantamiento, no sólo si el cuerpo joven de Hermione era capaz de producir suficiente leche para satisfacer a Luna o si la bebé la aceptaría apropiadamente, sino también porque él había aprendido que podía ser doloroso para la madre.

Por supuesto, Hermione había zanjado eso al instante. Admitió que —se sentía un poco raro —pero rápidamente había añadido cómo la habilidad de realmente sentirse a sí misma alimentar a su hija era mucho más intenso que cualquier posible incomodidad. De esa forma, él realmente se había sentido un poco celoso.

Pero aún si no podía compartir una conexión tan íntima con su hija, haría todo en su poder para mostrarla a Luna lo mucho que le importaba.

—Ahora que ya estamos despiertos —empezó Harry eventualmente, su vista saliendo por la ventana a la oscuridad en retirada ante la llegada del amanecer —¿Nos vamos yendo?

Hermione asintió, sonriendo, sin mirar en otra dirección mientras gentilmente acariciaba el cabello de su hija que ya se había dormido en sus brazos otra vez.

 **~0~0~**

—Bueno, pasó algo de tiempo…

—Ya que la última vez no fue precisamente la mejor…

—Pero pudimos arreglar las cosas y ahora…

—Queremos presentarles a alguien.

Con esas palabras, Hermione presentó el bulto en sus brazos hacia el vasto océano que brillaba con los rayos del sol saliente en un profundo tono rojizo, a aquella gigantesca esfera negra, y quitando un extremo de la cobija de la cara de la niña.

—Esta es nuestra hija. Mundo: Esta es… dijo Hermione, le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a su esposo —. ¡Esta es Luna Potter!

 **~0~0~**

—¿Todavía te sentís incómoda sin luces artificiales?

Hermione no estaba segura a lo que él se refería al principio. Pero al mirar hacia las oscuras siluetas que alguna vez compusieron Dufftown, la memoria de esa discusión del tiempo en el que eran el trío dorado regresó, aun cuando en ese entonces la ciudad no había estado en ruinas y no había ninguna esfera gigante negra desmembrada en la distancia. De hecho, él había estado justo ahí con ellos.

La colina cubierta de árboles, fuera de los límites de cualquier ciudad, cuando ella se sentía horrible por seguir con él, el tiempo voló mientras simplemente se sentaban ahí, disfrutando la vista y la mutua cercanía en las sombras de los árboles detrás de ellos. Eventualmente, el sol se había puesto y una por una de las incontables estrellas habían aparecido en el cielo que se oscurecía. Luna ya estaba dormida en los brazos de su madre cuando la noche cayó, pero sus padres aún no tenían ganas de regresar a casa, tratando de mantener la atmósfera romántica por el mayor tiempo posible. El calor del día de verano se estaba disipando muy lentamente, así que Hermione aún no tenía que preocuparse de que la temperatura bajara mucho para la pequeña en bastante tiempo.

—Supongo que me acostumbré a ellas hasta cierto punto. Pero ya no hay humanos en ninguna parte ni magia que las produzcan, así que mi punto se mantiene, la luz era la esencia del hombre —respondió Hermione a la pregunta de su esposo secamente, recargando la cabeza contra su hombro. Pero al mirar arriba, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios —. Aunque también tenías razón aquella vez en el Bosque de Dean. No necesitábamos de él. Era innecesario el Desiluminador. El cielo es mucho más hermoso así. No necesitábamos que nos encontrara… fue lo mejor habérselo quitado.

Era difícil no sentirse así. Aún con la franja roja pasando a través de ellas, las estrellas brillaban fuertemente, intocables por nada que hubiera sucedido en este pequeño planeta. Pero aún contra semejante muestra abrumadora de inmensidad, Hermione no se sentía intimidada o pequeña por la noche como antes. Más bien se sentía bienvenida como parte de ellas.

—Luna tal vez haya sido aún más filósofa que yo, e incluso que sí misma, en ese entonces.

Esta vez fue Harry quien fue tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Huh? —exclamó él.

—¿Te acordas lo que dijo acerca de los humanos que sobrevivieron al dominar el fuego para escapar de la oscuridad cuando tuvimos que volver a Hogwarts? Aparentemente ella sólo quería decir que la ventaja humana de la ciencia, la cual nos permitió evolucionar en lo que nos convertimos, nació del miedo. Pero me pregunto si acaso no se referirá más bien a algo dentro del corazón humano. Que, sin ese fuego, esa luz dentro de nosotros, terminaríamos consumidos por esa solitaria oscuridad.

Un fuerte suspiro le permitió ver el bulto en sus brazos y sonrió al ver y sentir a Luna tratando de apegarse lo más posible contra el cálido pecho de su madre mientras dormía.

—Tengo mi más brillante luz justo acá. Y la voy a proteger de la oscuridad al igual que ella lo hizo por mí luego de lo que me hizo Bellatrix, por nosotros. Estoy segura, de que mientras nos tengamos los unos a los otros, no habrá nada que pueda lastimarnos.

 **~0~0~**

—¡Ouch!. ¡Luna!. ¡Luna, por favor alto! —exclamó Hermione con una mueca de dolor cuando la punzante molestia regresó otra vez —. ¡Ah!. ¡Luna, estás lastimando a Mamá!

Sin embargo, la divertida bebé en sus brazos no podía entender el significado de su tono suplicante. Cuidadosamente, Hermione trató de desenredar el mechón de cabello suelto del agarre de su hija con una mano, pero el ángulo tan cercano y el miedo de tirar a su hija accidentalmente en el proceso le dejó únicamente las puntas de sus dedos para trabajar. Y para alguien tan pequeña, su hijita era bastante fuerte. Con ojos grandes, Luna miró a su madre mientras trataba de poner el cabello que capturó en su sonriente boca.

Eventualmente, Hermione se rindió.

—¡Harry!

—¿Qué pasa…? —dijo desde el pasillo, pero se interrumpió al entrar a la habitación de Luna y ver el predicamento de su esposa —. ¿Te está tirando el pelo otra vez? —preguntó lo obvio, ya moviéndose para ayudar.

—¿Ah? —Luna lo miró con confusión mientras la sostenía y desenredaba los mechones castaños de su pequeña mano. Antes de que pudiera empezar a llorar ante la pérdida de su juguete, Harry cuidadosamente la tomó de los brazos de Hermione y la sostuvo cerca.

—¿Se puede saber qué se trae siempre con mi pelo? —preguntó Hermione exhausta, aunque su pregunta no estaba dirigida a nadie en particular.

—Bueno, definitivamente le gusta —contestó Harry, colocando a Luna cuidadosamente en su cama —. Huele bien después de todo, y es de un color chocolate, repleto de rulos taaan brillantes —exageró las últimas palabras, haciéndole cosquillas a la bebé, quien respondió pateando salvajemente y con fuertes risas en su cara.

—No la molestes tanto —murmuró Hermione, sin verlo realmente mientras daba vueltas a su cabello entre sus dedos —. Es hora de su siesta, es por eso que quería acostarla en su cama.

—Está bien, está bien —susurró él ahora mientras colocaba las sábanas sobre su hija y le daba un beso en la pequeña frente. —Dulces sueños, mi amor.

La niña gimoteó un poco mientras salía de su vista, pero se forzó a sí mismo a ignorarla. Se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione y se acercó a ella, pero lo detuvo antes de que pudiera rodearla con sus brazos.

—¿Harry? —preguntó en voz alta —. ¿Podrías ir a buscar la tijera?

—¿Huh? Hicimos los cortes de cabello hace sólo unos cuantos días. —preguntó él sin entender.

Hermione suspiró profundamente.

—Ya lo sé. Yo… pienso que sería mejor si pierdo un poco más.

—¿Eh?. ¿Qu queres decir…?

—Bueno, sería más práctico. Quiero decir ¿Qué tan a menudo me olvidé de atarme el pelo, especialmente cuando ella está llorando durante la noche? —se giró hacia él, de alguna manera formando una débil sonrisa —. Y no es como si me amaras sólo por mi largo y alborotado cabello. ¿No?

La miró fijamente, aparentemente preguntándose si estaba seguro sobre esto, pero tras un segundo le regresó la sonrisa y asintió lentamente.

—Está bien, si es eso lo que queres. Prepárate. Regresaré en un momento.

 **~0~0~**

Hermione se estaba viendo a sí misma, sentada en una pequeña silla enfrente del espejo del baño. No podía negar la nostalgia que sintió ante su propia vista, sabiendo que otro aspecto de su vida estaba a punto de terminar. Se tensó al ver a Harry acercándose detrás de ellas, tomando un par de tijeras de los utensilios para cortar el cabello.

—Así que. ¿Cómo…?

—No-no demasiado —lo interrumpió, más severamente de lo que quería. Inmediatamente, se encogió de hombros otra vez —. Sólo lo suficiente para que ella… bueno, para que ella no sea capaz de alcanzarlo tan fácilmente. N-no sé… ¿Los hombros? —suspiró derrotada —. ¿Quizás un poco más arriba?

Él sólo asintió.

Hermione cerró sus ojos cuando él empezó su trabajo. No quería verlo. Ya era bastante difícil escuchar el tintineo constante de las tijeras mientras cortaban ese familiar peso de ella. Había tomado años para crecer y cuidarlo, y siempre había estado orgullosa de los saludables mechones enrulado, bueno, no lo había estado pero era suyo. Era una parte suya que estaba por ser removida. Una que la había diferenciado de las demás siempre. Y ahora sólo fue una cuestión de minutos hasta que Harry dio el último toque.

—Está bien, creo que ya terminé. —anunció él.

Ella inspiró profundamente dos veces, insegura sobre si realmente quería ver el resultado, pero entonces, titubeando, abrió sus ojos otra vez.

En realidad, él había hecho un trabajo decente. Su cabello ahora se detenía poco más encima de sus hombros, un poco más corto a los lados y sin lugar a duda no tenía mucho volumen como antes. Pero de alguna forma se sentía raro creer que la persona que la miraba de vuelta desde el espejo realmente era ella misma. Casi ausentemente, pasó su mano a través de los restos de su melena color chocolate.

—Me veo vieja… —declaró Hermione cansinamente.

—No —dijo Harry, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella —. Te ves como una madre…

Y por alguna razón, deshacerse de todo ese cabello revoltoso de repente no parecía tan malo después de todo.

 **~0~0~**

—¡Oh, no otra vez! —exclamó Harry, sosteniendo de lejos a su hija mientras corría con ella al baño. Si su cara de —Uh-Oh— no era suficiente para decirle lo que acababa de hacer, la peste seguramente lo era.

Hermione estaba ocupada cargando el lavarropa por segunda vez ese día, cuando entraron a toda velocidad, yendo directo a la mesa para cambiarla.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Hermione instantáneamente, igual de cansada que él —¡Es la tercera vez desde esta mañana!

—Ya lo sé —gruño Harry, ya quitándole a Luna su mameluco —. Si esto sigue así, tendremos que ir a buscar más pañales después de todo.

—¡Yo más bien me pregunto dónde poner todos los usados! No podemos gastar combustible con visitas diarias al basurero.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos usar los de tela?

Hermione señaló el montón de ropa a sus pies.

—¿Y tener que lavar aún más? —cometió el error de caminar encima de ella justo cuando Harry quitó el pañal —. Oh —cerró fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de alejar el hedor, mientras que Luna daba risitas ante las caras graciosas que le daban sus padres —. ¿Podría ser que haya algo malo con su digestión?

—Desgraciadamente, me temo que no —negó Harry sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras limpiaba a su hija tras arrojar el pañal lleno en la unidad de contaminación como tendían a llamarle al cesto de basura ahora. Mientras tanto, Luna sólo agitó sus dedos a sus asqueados padres mientras el talco para bebé era aplicado.

—Pero también está vomitando mucho —señaló Hermione, mirando al montón de ropas en las que la cena de ayer de Luna era fácilmente visible en su playera favorita.

—Quizás sólo le estamos dando demasiado… ¡HEY! —Harry protestó mientras era arrojado a un lado por su esposa.

—Déjame manejar esto. —anunció ella, tomando un pañal fresco de la canasta.

—¡Pero ella siempre está gimiendo cuando vos se los pones! ¡Los colocas muy ajustados!

Y ciertamente, el rostro de Luna frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando su madre jaló los extremos elásticos. Hermione sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su resolución.

—¡No, lo estoy poniendo correctamente! ¡Vos los pones muy flojos! ¡Tal vez le tome un poco más acostumbrase a ellos, pero al menos no se escurrirá después, lo cual sería mucho peor para todos nosotros! —explicó Hermione mientras volvía a vestir a su hija, quien, fiel a las palabras de su madre, ya se estaba olvidando de la apretada incomodidad cuando fue levantada de la mesa. Envuelta en los cálidos brazos de su Mamá, rápidamente regresó a su energética ella misma…

Por unos diez segundos.

—¿OTRA VEZ? —se quejaron al unísono.

Suspirando, Hermione empezó a desabrochar el mameluco de nuevo.

—Haceme acordar ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a poder empezar con el entrenamiento de la bacinica?

 **~0~0~**

—¡Ya llegué! —exclamó Harry, anunció en la casa mientras se quitaba sus botas y ponía la cubeta con los resultados debajo de las expectativas de su salida a pescar al lago. El fuerte llanto de Luna retumbaba en el aire, así que cuando no obtuvo respuesta, pensó que Hermione simplemente no lo había oído.

Que su interpretación estaba lejos de ser correcta se volvió aparente cuando su esposa entró corriendo al vestíbulo, meciendo a su hija en su hombro. Una mirada en los ojos rojos y llorosos de Hermione sólo aumentó la impresión de que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

—¡Harry! —sollozó Hermione al borde de la histeria —. ¡Ya quería ir a buscarte! ¡C-creo que está enferma! ¡Yo-ella-!

Harry no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente cerró el espacio entre ellos, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre su preocupada esposa quien instantáneamente hundió la cara contra su hombro, la otra en la espalda agonizante de su hija. Sintiendo a Hermione calmarse levemente, cuidadosamente tomó a Luna, sintiendo la temperatura de la bebé, pero sin encontrar ningún signo de una fiebre.

—Ella-ella estuvo llorando todo el tiempo —dijo Hermione le dijo sollozando —. Pero no hay nada en su pañal y no tiene sueño y tampoco hambre. Y no importa lo mucho que la cargue, ella no se calma.

—¿Probaste con su chupete? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantenerse racional, limpiando la humedad de las lágrimas y la saliva de la barbilla de Luna.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza.

—Está babeando demasiado. Tenía miedo de que le pudiera causar problemas para respirar. Pero tampoco parece que se haya tragado algo.

Él asintió en entendimiento mientras gentilmente metía un dedo en la boca de su hija, al cual ella instantáneamente se aferró como si tuviera pinzas. Sus mandíbulas no eran lo bastante fuertes como para lastimarlo, pero su reacción sólo era otra indicación para su suposición.

—Probablemente ella sólo quiere algo para masticar.

—¿Masticar?

Harry probó su mejor sonrisa confiada ante su expresión atónita.

—Creo que le están saliendo los dientes —explicó él con un tono tranquilizador —. No parecen haber salido todavía, pero supongo que eso podría ser ya cualquier día. Deberíamos tener algo para que ella muerda en algún lado; eso tal vez alivie… —se interrumpió al notar que Hermione no compartía su entusiasmo, pero se deslizaba al suelo pegada a la pared. Una mano temblorosa subió a su frente.

—¿D-dientes? —respiró antes de que los sollozos sacudieran su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas manchaban su cara.

Preocupado, Harry se acuclilló, con cuidado para mantener a Luna balanceada en sus brazos quien también estaba viendo a su madre con ojos preocupados.

—Hermione… —susurró Harry con un tono tranquilizador.

Pero ella solamente se encogió en sí misma.

—P-pensé… y luego ella sólo… —sacudió su cabeza —. Debí haberlo sabido. Debí haberlo sabido, pero no se me vino a la mente. ¿Qué… qué clase de madre soy?

—Hermione, no digas esas cosas. No sos una mala madre sólo porque no puedes leer instantáneamente cada signo que ella te da.

—P-pero esto no es darle un juguete equivocado o… o tratar de alimentarlo cuando sólo quiere que la abracen. ¡Debí haber sabido esto!

—Shh —trató de calmarla, liberando su dedo y poniendo su mano en su mejilla, secando las lágrimas de la sollozante mujer —¿Cuánto dormiste la pasada noche?

—¿Q-qué? —Hermione gimoteó, obviamente confundida ante la al parecer inapropiada pregunta.

—Noté que a menudo te quedas despierta como si esperaras que ella empiece a llorar en cualquier momento —dijo Harry, cambiando su posición para gentilmente mecer a Luna en su rodilla derecha quien parecía estar a punto de empezar a llorar otra vez.

—No… no lo sé —Hermione eventualmente admitió —Yo… yo sigo teniendo miedo de que ella pueda necesitarme en cualquier momento. El más mínimo sonido que hace me mantiene despierta en anticipación de más que vengan —suspiró con una expresión enojada; un signo para Harry de que se estaba regañando a sí misma —. Creo que a menudo sólo estoy imaginando cosas…

—Ahí lo tenes —aclaró —. Sólo estás cansada. Creo que Luna ha estado durmiendo mucho mejor que vos durante las últimas dos semanas.

—¡Ah!

El sonido hizo que ambos miraran a su bebé quien también estaba viendo a Hermione con una mirada consternada en sus brillantes ojos azules.

—¿Ves? —preguntó Harry sonriendo mientras su esposa cerraba la distancia entre las dos manos de la niña —. Ella tampoco quiere ver a su grandiosa madre triste.

Eso finalmente le sacó una pequeña risa a Hermione. Harry le dio un breve beso antes de continuar susurrando.

—Anda a descansar un poco. Me voy a encargar de ella por el resto del día.

 **~0~0~**

Una última vez, Harry revisó el contenido de las ollas en la hornalla antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente satisfecho y se diera la vuelta para salir de la cocina. Al entrar en la sala, vio a las dos mujeres de su vida mirándose la una a la otra.

Hermione yacía sobre su estómago, la cabeza descansando en su brazo izquierdo, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos brillantes de su hija. Luna estaba sobre sus pequeñas manos y rodillas, moviéndose animadamente arriba y abajo mientras miraba a su madre desde su campo de entrenamiento. Habían colocado la manta acolchada en el suelo donde pudieran mantener un ojo en su hija donde ella pudiera hacer sus intentos de gatear en una superficie más suave que la alfombra.

Entre madre e hija, sin embargo, no estaban los juguetes usuales que yacían esparcidos en la sábana detrás de la bebé, sino nada más un trozo de papel y una caja de crayones, uno azul en el pequeño puño de Luna, dirigiéndose a su boca.

—¡Oh no no no, eso no es para comer! —intervino Hermione rápidamente, cubriendo la mano de Luna con la suya propia y llevándola abajo al papel, guiándola por la superficie para que la cera formara un círculo —. Así, pones eso en el papel y dibujas lindas líneas de colores.

—¡Ah! —los ojos de Luna se abrieron como platos, su mano libre chocando con el suelo en excitación ante ese nuevo asombroso descubrimiento, sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba a su talentosa madre quien podía producir semejantes maravillas.

Harry, sin embargo, estaba mirando la escena con un punto de vista mucho más consternado.

—Eh…

—¡Oh hey! —dijo Hermione girando su cabeza al notarlo —. ¿Está lista la cena?

—Sí, pero… Hermione, yo… eh…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué?

Suspiró, el tono llano de su voz advirtiéndole de lo inevitable.

—Ah, nada…

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —preguntó Hermione mientras que Luna, quien seguía examinando curiosamente el crayón en su mano.

—Bueno… ¿No crees que aún es muy pronto para que ella haga dibujos?

Hermione sólo giró sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que ella no puede dibujar una segunda Mona Lisa, pero estoy segura de que le gusta ver que puede crear algo, aún si sólo son un montón de líneas al azar. Además es Luna… seguramente va a crear algo que solo ella pueda realmente entender.

—Sí, pero temo que no sea sólo en papel sino también en las paredes, la alfombra, su ropa… y por supuesto su boca —concluyó él, señalando a su hija quien ya estaba tratando de probar la cera otra vez.

Sobresaltado, Hermione se giró de vuelta, tomando la pequeña mano de nuevo.

—¡Oh, Luna, no! ¡Te dije que eso no es para comer! —repitió suplicando la reciente lección, pero dada la mirada extrañada de la bebé, con el mismo pobre resultado. Hermione suspiró derrotada.

—Bien, si tenes tanta hambre, mejor vamos —murmuró a su hija, levantando a Luna mientras se incorporaba —. Papá ya tiene la cena lista después de todo.

 **~0~0~**

Ella, al igual que él, había peleado muchas feroces batallas, luchado contra personas que lanzaban luces luminosas de palitos mágicos, peleado al borde de la muerte por el bien de nada menos que la raza humana entera (y su ego). Pero ninguna de esas peleas había requerido tanta fuerza de voluntad, la había llevado tan cerca de admitir la derrota como las veces en que se enfrentó con estas armas definitivas: Los brillantes ojos azules de su hija.

—No me mires así —suplicó Hermione calladamente, meciendo a Luna en sus brazos mientras la llevaba a su cuna en el cuarto ya oscuro —. Ya sabes que es hora de que duermas.

—¿Eh?

Hermione suspiró cansada, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Luna ladeó su cabeza, acercándose más en un intento de ganar más simpatía. Instinto materno o lo que fuera, de alguna forma estaba bastante segura de que su pequeña sólo fingía ignorancia, sabiendo realmente bastante bien que ya era hora de terminar el día.

Su pequeña… de hecho ya no era tan pequeña como solía serlo. Hermione siempre había girado sus ojos ante los padres que se lamentaban acerca de que sus hijos crecían muy rápido, pero que ella misma estaba enfrentando los rápidos cambios, había comenzado a entender un poco más semejantes comentarios. Luna ya había excedido la talla de tres vestidos y el rosa que estaba vistiendo ahora también estaba comenzando a quedarle ajustado. La fina mata de cabello rubio se había vuelto más bien gruesa y comparablemente larga, una buena pulgada cayendo libremente de su cuello.

Y no sólo era en términos de tamaño. Ella gateaba alrededor de la casa y el jardín tan rápido que Hermione casi se sentía vieja, teniendo que mantener el ritmo con la energética niña cada vez que Luna tomaba demasiado interés en los demasiado apetecibles, pequeños objetos, puertas abiertas que llevaban al mundo exterior o en las escaleras y otras alturas milagrosas.

Finalmente la habían hecho comer comida sólida hacía un tiempo, tanta como en realidad entraba en su boca claro está. No era que no le gustara, más bien lo contrario. La primera vez que Harry trató de alimentarla, había agitado tanto sus brazos de alegría a la primera degustación que accidentalmente había golpeado el tazón de su silla alta en tal ángulo que había sido catapultado en el aire, desparramando el contenido sobre su camisa antes de aterrizar en su cara.

Hermione aún tenía que dar una risa ahogada ante la memoria de él cubierto en el puré de zanahorias, el por supuesto que no. De todas formas, alimentarla aún era la mejor opción. No es como si ella no pudiera sostener una cuchara y ciertamente tampoco que no fuera capaz de llevarse algo a la boca con sus manos, aunque faltaba bastante coordinación. Pero más importante, ella a menudo olvidaba los contenidos de sus manos o a propósito empezaba a jugar con ellos, así que alimentarlo consumía mucho menos tiempo que tener que limpiar la cocina entera (así como también a la pequeña niña).

Aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la pequeña en sus brazos aprendiera eso también.

Pero Hermione no sentía la punzada de tristeza que usualmente venía junto con las consternaciones de algunos padres sobre los cambios. No, ella se sentía alegre, orgullosa cada vez que veía a Luna hacer nuevos descubrimientos, aprender nuevas cosas acerca del enorme mundo a su alrededor, obtener nuevas habilidades. Después de todo, era su hija, su pequeña niña. Verla florecer era el mayor logro que Hermione jamás obtuvo.

La madre pelirroja no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces que estaba tarareando una canción de la cuna para la ahora bostezante niña, quien finalmente cesó de resistirse y aceptó que era su hora de ir a dormir. Luna no peleó del todo cuando su madre cuidadosamente la acostó en su cama y tras cantar otro verso de la canción, sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Sonrió ante la pacífica vista, acariciando los mechones rubios de su hija una vez más.

—Buenas noches, mi amor. — Un último beso en la frente de la bebé, luego se fue para dejarla dormir como siempre. Pero esta vez no llegó lejos.

—¡Pah!

Hermione instantáneamente se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué? —con sólo dos pasos enormes, regresó a la cama donde una muy despierta Luna estaba dando risitas ante su vista —. ¿Qué acabas de decir…?

—¡Pah!

Con los ojos como platos, levantó a su hija otra vez, una orgullosa sonrisa lentamente se formó en su boca que aún estaba abierta por la sorpresa.

—¡Harry! —gritó —. ¡HARRY!

Sólo le tomó unos cuantos segundos llegar corriendo a la habitación con una mirada de pánico en la cara. Debió haber confundido la urgencia de su llamada como una emergencia, la cual también era evidente en su voz.

—¿Qu-qué pasa? —jadeó él.

Sentirse culpable, sin embargo, era lo último en la mente de Hermione.

—¡Ella dijo su primera palabra! —exclamó radiante, ni siquiera pensando en disculparse por asustarlo.

Harry suspiró de alivio.

—Ah. ¿Eso es todo? Ya pensaba que… —se interrumpió cuando sus palabras finalmente alcanzaron sus más altas funciones cerebrales —. ¡Espera!. ¿Qué?

—Le deseé buenas noches y ella trató de repetirlo —explicó Hermione, sin quitar los ojos de la risueña niña en sus brazos quien obviamente disfrutaba la atención extra que estaba recibiendo esta noche.

Harry sin embargo se rascó la cabeza, luciendo más bien incrédulo.

—Probablemente sólo estás interpretando un poco de más los sonidos que hace. Ella siempre a murmurado un poco ¿No? Aún es muy pronto para que ella empiece a hablar.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Hermione no se molestó en responderle directamente y sólo se dirigió a Luna. —Tu Papá no cree que aún puedas hablar. Pero le vamos a demostrar que podes. ¿No?

—¿Uh? —la niña gimoteó.

—¿Podes decir 'Mama'?

—Hermione —intervino Harry, suspirando a medias.

Ella aún lo ignoró, sin embargo.

—Vamos, decí 'Mamá' —suplicó.

—¿Ah?

—'Ma-ma'.

—Hermione, no tiene sentido forzar…

—¡Papa!

La habitación quedó instantáneamente en silencio excepto por la inocente risa de la niña de diez meses de edad cuando las sílabas salieron de la boca de Luna.

—¿Ves? —preguntó Hermione triunfante, aunque algo celosa por dentro.

Harry no respondió.

Hermione miró a Harry que parecía completamente shockeado por lo que había sucedido.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione algo preocupada al ver que su esposo no se movía y solo miraba fijamente a su hija —. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Puedo hacer dormir a Luna?

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! Claro…

Harry tomó a Luna en brazos, caminó hasta la ventana y comenzó a mecerla lentamente mientras tarareaba una suave canción. Hermione lo vio todo desde un segundo plano, pero no era tan ciega como para darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado en ambos…

—Debería escribirte una canción —susurró Harry a su hija que lo miraba fijamente —. Mmm, había hecho algo, pero no esta terminada y dice: Si pudiera comenzar a ser… la mitad de lo que crees de mí… cualquier cosa podrí hacer… y podría aprender a amar… como tú… amarme como tú…

 **~0~0~**

—Dos semanas…

Sin entender del todo el significado de las palabras que murmuró para sí mismo mientras se desparramaba sobre él escritorio, la curiosidad de Harry demandó saber más.

—¿Huh?

Hermione se movió levemente, aparentemente no percatándose de él en el marco de la puerta hasta que se dio a notar.

—Oh, hola. ¿Terminaste por hoy?

—Sí, eso espero —bostezó Harry —. Está dormida y siento que muy pronto la voy a seguir.

El sol no se había ocultado totalmente, pero se sentía más cansado que tras una interminable sesión de entrenamiento. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que cuidar a un bebé podía ser tan agotador?

—¿Por qué no te vas a la cama entonces? —ofreció Hermione de forma predecible al ver que el exponencial tiempo que él pasaba con Luna le estaba pasando factura —. Estoy con vos tan pronto termine acá.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, probablemente ya ni me dé cuenta cuando vengas de todos modos —murmuró sintiendo sus párpados volverse más pesados otra vez —. Sólo… ¿Qué quisiste decir con 'dos semanas'?

—Oh eso… —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione —. En dos semanas va a ser un año.

—¿Un año desde…? —repitió Harry expectante hasta que se dio cuenta. Su cansancio fue instantáneamente hecho a un lado por la excitación, al menos por un momento —¿Queres decir… es el cumpleaños de Luna? ¿Te mantuviste al tanto de él?

—Sí. ¿Nunca lo viste? —preguntó, sosteniendo un calendario casero que, al menos por ahora, parecía consistir únicamente de un único y enorme mes —. Ya pasaron 351 días.

—Siempre fuiste buena con los números. El tiempo pasó tan rápido. Siempre creí que eso sólo era algo que la gente mayor pensaba cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer excepto envejecer. Pero creo que no se detiene tampoco para nosotros —musitó Harry, sonriendo levemente —. Así que es en dos semanas más. ¿Eh? Veamos. ¿Qué necesitamos para la fiesta? Regalos por supuesto y un pastel, oh, y decoraciones; ¿Aún tenemos globos?

—¿Fiesta? —interrumpió lo interrumpió Hermione —. ¿Crees que todo eso será necesario? De todos modos, aún es demasiado pequeña para tener recuerdos agradables de ella cuando sea mayor.

—¿Y qué? ¡Va a ser divertido! Y como buenos padres, por supuesto es nuestro deber tomar fotos de su primer cumpleaños, vistiendo un lindo sombrero y su cara llena de pastel para torturarla con ellas en unas cuantos años.

Hermione dio una risa ahogada a eso.

—Creo que mejor busco una cámara de vídeo también entonces.

Harry concordó con su risa, alborotando su cabello.

—Oh, me encanta cuando eres mala… —dijo Harry para luego pasar a un tono algo más vergonzoso —… y me alegra poder darle a mi hija lo que nunca tuve…

—¿Nunca te festejaron el cumpleaños?

—No.

~0~0~

—Merlin, de verdad te empezas a ver como un acosador con esa cosa —gruñó Hermione, antes de que tuviera que evitar ser golpeada por la cámara cuando su dicho esposo se dio la vuelta sin quitarla de su ojo.

—¿Qué? No pude grabarla cuando gateó por primera vez porque no lo había pensado y tampoco pude grabar sus primeras palabras porque no creí que yo fuera de hecho su primera palabra. No me voy a perder también sus primeros pasos.

Hermione giró sus ojos mientras sacudía su cabeza y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá. A su lado, Harry instantáneamente enfocó los lentes en su hija quien se había alzado a sí misma para mirar por encima de la mesa, moviéndose arriba y abajo levemente mientras miraba fijamente a su pelota favorita en ella, como una leona observando a su presa. Una pequeña y demasiada atolondrada leonesa. Harry consideró sólo darle el juguete de rayas rojas y amarillas, pero había aprendido que eso habría arruinado la mayor parte de la diversión para Luna y se aburriría con él muy pronto tras recibirlo de esa manera. En el peor de los casos, ella incluso empezaría a llorar por haber arruinado su juego.

Era verdad que ella debía de empezar a caminar. De hecho, ella ya había dado unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes cuando se sostenía fuertemente a los muebles o de las manos de sus padres, pero hasta ahora nunca antes lo había hecho libremente por su cuenta. Aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Así pues, Harry había empezado a seguir las actividades de su hija con la cámara que obtuvo hacía poco durante todo el día. Una parte de Hermione lo encontró más bien lindo, pero incluso esa parte fue lentamente dominada por la otra que lo encontraba increíblemente tonto. Y había una pequeña parte que empezaba a sentirse ignorada…

—Ya rendite. Llevas haciendo esto por casi tres días ya —se quejó ella —. Aparentemente no tiene intención de convertirse en una estrella de cine.

—Lo dudo —murmuró Harry sin siquiera mirarla —Es tu hija después de todo.

—¿QUÉ FUE ESO?

Casi tiró la cámara, tal vez ni siquiera estando al tanto de que había dicho eso en voz alta. Hermione ya estaba encima de él, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en su expresión más intimidante y no le falló, ya que el miedo y la confusión estaban escritos en la cara de él.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que soy egocéntrica?! —lo acusó mientras él retrocedía cada vez más.

—B-bueno… no… Y-yo… —llegó al borde del sofá y más allá mientras pudo.

Pero ella siguió persiguiéndolo.

—¡¿Qué siempre quiero estar bajo el reflector?!

—C-cariño, yo… —débilmente trató de calmarla, y Hermione tuvo que cuidarse de no dejar escapar una sonrisa. Sólo usaban semejantes tonos dulces si actuaban extremadamente cursis por diversión o si ellos (él) trataban de calmarse el uno al otro.

—¡¿Que quiero ser glorificada por cada ser vivo en el planeta por mí inteligencia?!

Prácticamente lo había puesto de espaldas contra la pared ahora, aun cuando él todavía trataba de retroceder más mientras ella lo miraba directamente a sus ojos.

—N-no, por supuesto que no…

—¿No? —repentinamente se echó para atrás, poniendo más que suficiente decepción en su voz. Ahora ya no podía esconder más su mueca ya que ella no le dejó ninguna ruta para escapar —. Pensé que ya conocerías al menos esa parte de mí en este momento.

Con un suspiro, se derrumbó al finalmente darse cuenta de la broma, y ella no pudo evitar dar una risita.

—Después de todo este tiempo, aún eres… —se interrumpió al darse la vuelta y encontrar su camino bloqueado.

Luna rápidamente se había movido y ahora abrazaba a su padre. Al mismo tiempo miraba a su madre de forma inquisidora.

—¿Mamam?

El anterior asombro fue combinado con una infinita cantidad de vergüenza, levantó a la mirada y vio que el que rostro de Harry había una inmensa sonrisa. El asunto entero no había tomado más que unos pocos segundos; la pequeña niña no podía haber gateado hasta allí, y mucho menos, levantarse sin ayuda en ese tiempo.

Un suspiro vino detrás de ella que a pesar de la sonrisa dijo.

—Y me lo perdí otra vez.

~0~0~

Luna rió fuertemente, obviamente disfrutando la caminata sobre el gracioso suelo, sosteniéndose de las manos de sus padres. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus pies que se hundían en los granos de arena cada vez que daba un tambaleante paso. O estaba completamente ausente de sus alrededores o, lo que era lo más seguro, no le importaba, no conociendo nada acerca de la horrible vista o la gigantesca esfera en la distancia.

—Que no se moleste siquiera por el olor… —dijo Hermione en voz alta.

—Bueno, es su primera vez en la playa —razonó Harry —. La primera vez en que no es cargada y está durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos. Así que sólo es algo nuevo que aún debe descubrir ¿No?

Miró la cara sonriente de Luna en esa última frase, la niña, aun cuando era improbable que hubiera entendido mucho de la discusión, fue capaz de decir por el cambio en su tono que le estaba hablando a ella. Liberó su mano de la de su madre señalando algo ante ella.

—¡Mama wawa! —exclamó alegremente.

—¿Mamá qué? —le preguntó Hermione, pero sólo su respuesta en la niña que también se estaba liberando de la mano de su padre y empezaba a correr.

Entonces, para su horror, Hermione entendió. Con su muy limitado vocabulario, Luna había usado más de una vez la palabra "wawa" como un sinónimo para agua. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio a su hija corriendo dando risas hacia el océano de sangre.

—¡No Luna, esperá!

Instintivamente, salió disparada hacia delante para atrapar a su hija antes de que pudiera entrar en contacto con el fluido, antes de que se volviera… como ellos…

Pero de repente se encontró a sí misma siendo detenida. Mirando fijamente a Harry en shock e incredulidad, trató de liberarse, de salvar…

—Déjala —dijo él, increíblemente calmado, como si nada estuviera mal —. Es lo suficientemente poco profundo por acá.

—Pero… —finalmente escapó de su apretón, pero vio que ya era demasiado tarde, Luna corría chapoteando, obviamente asombrada ante la wawa. Nada había pasado.

Los hombros de Hermione se encogieron en alivio, pero también se sintió increíblemente tonta por su irracional ataque de pánico. Por supuesto que nada había pasado. Habían estado en contacto con el agua del mar que solo había tomado un color rojizo miles de veces sin ser reducidos a él instantáneamente también cuando eran jóvenes. Pero desde que todo eso pasó… Ninguno de ellos lo había tocado desde que escaparon del océano.

Naturalmente, aún la hacía sentir enferma el pensar en lo que su hija realmente estaba corriendo tan despreocupada, pero por supuesto, Luna no podía saberlo.

Nunca había envidiado tanto la ignorancia de su hija.

~0~0~

—¡Luna, no pierdas el tiempo, por favor!"

La niña de un año y medio alzó la vista ante la llamada de su padre, acelerando el ritmo de sus temblorosos pasos para alcanzarlo. Sonrió brillantemente, apretando con firmeza su nueva posición en la forma de un libro para colorear con ambos brazos.

Harry trató de regresar la sonrisa, pero fue más bien forzada. Se sentiría mejor si pudiera cargar a su hija. No sólo eso sería mucho más rápido, sino también mucho más seguro para la pequeña niña que aún estaba un poco incómoda en sus propias piernas, especialmente en estos alrededores. Pero su carga de su carga de su salida de compras ya estaba llevando sus capacidades al máximo.

Podía entender que era excitante para ella ir a ese lugar, pero las ruinas de Aberdeen eran un lugar demasiado peligroso como para andar tonteando para su gusto. Pero si la mantenían únicamente en la casa y el jardín, más aumentaría su curiosidad sobre el mundo exterior y haría sepa para verlo todo.

Un poco de curiosidad difícilmente era un crimen, al menos para una niña de su edad. Pero deseaba que eso no incluyera arrastrarse por cada agujero que estaba en peligro de venirse abajo, espiar por cada esquina y subir sobre cada pila dispersa de concreto, sólo para ver qué nuevas y excitantes cosas tal vez la esperaban allí.

Eso ya era suficiente para que se preocupara con cada uno de sus pasos. Habría manejado la pick-up justo enfrente de la tienda, pero el área era una de las más afectadas, los escombros de los, alguna vez, majestuosos edificios, hacían imposible que nada excepto un compacto o algo lo bastante delgado pudiera pasar a través del pequeño corredor de lo que quedaba de la amplia calle.

Y los edificios inestables no eran el peligro más grande.

—¿Papa? —su curiosa voz hizo que Harry se detuviera otra vez. Lo miró con los ojos azules como platos y señaló algo con su pequeña mano izquierda —. ¿Perrito?

Sus sentidos entrenados para el combate instantáneamente se activaron. Siguiendo la dirección con sus ojos, su puso defensivamente enfrente de su hija, lentamente bajando las tres bolsas de compras llenas al piso. No estaba bastante seguro de qué yacía detrás de una pila de escombros con sólo el pelaje naranja-café mostrándose, pero los acechaba en su camino y no iba a arriesgarse a un ataque sorpresa de su parte.

—Quédate aquí —le susurró Harry a Luna —. Enseguida vuelvo.

Tomando un tubo de acero oxidado que una vez había sido parte de la estructura de un edificio, cuidadosamente se movió hacia delante, rezando porque fuera algo inofensivo que se echaría a correr ante la mera vista de él. Hacer un fuerte sonido tal vez tuviera el mismo efecto y terminaría el asunto, pero también podría poner algo menos peligroso al tanto de ellos en primer lugar y él prefería tener el momento sorpresa de su lado en ese caso.

Mientras escalaba la pila, el arma alzada sobre su cabeza con brazos para golpear con todas sus fuerzas en cualquier momento, maldijo al accidentalmente patear una roca que retumbó varias veces en su cuesta abajo. Por fortuna, fuera lo fuera debía de estar o sordo o dormido o…

… muerto.

Al llegar a la cima de la pila, listo para golpear, notó que ya no había necesidad de eso. Lo que debió de haber sido un gato callejero yacía hecho pedazos en un charco de sangre.

Sangre fresca.

No era tanto la vista brutal que le mandó escalofríos a los juegos, sino el hecho de que esto debió de haber sucedido muy recientemente. Fuera lo que hubiera hecho esto probablemente hacía sido perturbador, y casi seguramente por ellos dos. Lo cual quería decir que aún estaba cerca.

Instantáneamente se dio la vuelta para buscar a Luna. Hubo un momento de pánico y shock, cuando sólo vio su libro nuevo en el lugar donde la dejó, pero rápidamente se sintió aliviado cuando reconoció su forma tratando de escalar un gran trozo de concreto destruido. Estuvo detrás de ella en cuestión de segundos, sacándole un grito sobresaltado mientras la levantaba del concreto hasta que se dio cuenta de que era él.

—¿No te dije que te quedaras ahí? —Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo para convertir su consternación en firmeza, pero bajo su mirada inocente no le tomó mucho para derretir su máscara. Con un suspiro, la trajo cerca de sí, una sonrisa cansada en su cara —. De verdad sos una pequeña chimpancé. ¿No?

—¡Chimpangce! —acordó Luna alegremente, dando risitas contra él.

—Vamos. Va a ser mejor que volvamos a casa. —la acomodó para que pudiera sostenerla con un brazo, se agachó para recoger su libro y se lo dio, luego tomó las bolsas con su mano libre. No estaba seguro cómo, pero aparentemente al máximo, sus capacidades aún podían manejar un pequeño peso extra siempre y cuando viniera en la forma de una pequeña niña de cabello rubio.

~0~0~

—¡Ya llegamos!

—¡Gamos! —dijo Luna acompañando su aviso mientras entraban, el rápido zapateo indicando que iba corriendo delante de su padre.

—¡Bienvenidos a casa! —gritó Hermione desde el baño, donde rápidamente se secó las manos y salió. El cansancio que las últimas horas de trabajo le habían causado fue rápidamente olvidado al ser inmediatamente saludada por un cohete de 90cm de altura que iba directo hacia ella.

—¡Mamá!

Radiante, Hermione no titubeó en agacharse y dejarle a su hija ir justo a sus brazos abiertos.

—Hey, hola cariño —le dio la bienvenida a Luna mientras levantaba a la vivaz niña —. ¿Te divertiste?

Luna asintió enérgicamente, luego presentó el libro que estaba sosteniendo.

—¡Miga!

—Ooh. ¿Qué tenes ahí? —preguntó Hermione con extrema curiosidad.

—¡Libo paga cologear!

—¿Un libro para colorear? —preguntó de nuevo fingiendo fascinación extrema, continuando con su rol de madre ignorante —. ¿'Convenciste' a Papá otra vez para que te consiguiera algo?

Miró con una mueca a su esposo quien estaba ocupado desempacando las bolsas de compras. Él rápidamente apartó su mirada, juguetonamente poniendo mala cara ante el regaño oculto.

—No es mi culpa que ella sea tan irresistible cuando quiere. Sacó eso de su madre.

Que ella nunca hubiera sido alguien que se sonrojara fácilmente con los cumplidos no quería decir que Hermione no supiera apreciarlos, aún si en ese entonces eran muy casuales. Sonriendo ampliamente, regresó su atención a la niña en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no salimos al porche a colorear unas cuantas páginas?

—¡Yah! gimoteó Luna alegremente, pero cuando su madre dio unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín, comenzó a tensarse —. ¡Espega!

—¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que faltaba.

—¡No cayones!

—¡Oh sí, necesitamos crayones para eso! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡Qué bueno que eres una niña tan inteligente! —elogió a su hija, alborotando su cabello para sacarle una risita —¿Sabes qué? Vos anda y escoge los dibujos que quieres colorear ahora y yo voy a ir a buscar los crayones luego de una pequeña charla con Papá. ¿Sí?

—Cuerdo —asintió Luna y tan pronto como fue puesta en el piso sobre sus pies se dirigió afuera tras forcejear con la puerta pesada, pero siendo la niña grande que era, logró abrirla. Aun vistiendo la sonrisa orgullosa, Hermione pudo zafarse de esa demostración y se dirigió hacia Harry quien aún estaba ocupado acomodando las cosas.

—Entonces. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Harry suspiró, sin apartar la vista de su tarea.

—Sabes cómo me siento cuando la llevamos a la ciudad.

—¿Así que prefieres malcriarla para compensarlo?

—No la estoy malcriando…

—Claro, es por eso que ella siempre obtiene algo cada vez que ustedes dos salen —se burló ella. Pero su sonrisa cayó cuando sus intentos lo golpearon como una brisa de aire al chocar contra una roca —. Oh, vamos, fuiste vos quien dijo que ella necesitaba salir más a menudo y no ha habido ningún incidente hasta ahora.

—Todavía… —repitió Harry calladamente.

Hermione gruñó.

—Está bien ¿Qué te está molestando de verdad?

—¿Hm?

—Cuando estás tan distraído que ni siquiera me miras cuando hablo con vos, usualmente significa que algo grande te está molestando.

Ahora la miró, parpadeando de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿No debería una buena esposa conocer los hábitos de su marido? —cuestionó indignada, aunque realmente sólo había sido una buena suposición, pues hasta un ciego habría visto que algo estaba mal con él —. Apuesto a que estarías haciendo eso de abrir y cerrar las manos, si no las tuvieras ocupadas ahora mismo.

—Eso es algo que hago cuando estoy nervioso acerca de una decisión. — respondió él llanamente.

—Eh… ¿Entonces en qué estás pensando? —rápidamente cambió el tema.

—Estaba pensando que… —hizo una pausa por un segundo para tomar un respiro —. Tal vez deberíamos reforzar la cerca.

—¿Por qué? Se ve en buena forma.

—Vi otro. Aún fresco.

Ahora se encogió de hombros tanto como él, inmediatamente entendiendo sus palabras. La atmósfera de repente se volvió tensa.

—¿Luna lo vio…?

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo creo; bloqueé su vista con mi cuerpo cuando pasamos a su lado.

Hermione suspiró enojada, sosteniéndose a sí misma cuando un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió la espalda.

—Ese sería el sexto en las últimas semanas: Dos conejos, un gato, el bebé chimpancé, incluso un perro, y ahora…

—Otro gato —terminó Harry —. Al menos eso creo, a juzgar por los restos. Tal vez sea esa manada de perros salvajes pasando otra vez por la zona. No se quedaron mucho tiempo el año pasado, pero…

—Pero tenes razón. Tal vez debamos mejorar nuestras defensas.

Harry de repente sacudió su cabeza.

—Aun así, no tiene sentido. Matar, pero dejar atrás a la presa… ¿No es esa una conducta inusual para un animal?

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

—¿Por qué sólo los deberían de ser los únicos con una enfermedad mental? —inspiró profundamente entonces, tratando de forzar el peligro potencial fuera de su cabeza, no queriéndolo rondando en su mente cuando jugaba con su hija —. Bueno, podemos continuar esto después. Será mejor que no deje sola Luna mucho tiempo.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, un fuerte chillido hizo erupción afuera.

El shock congeló a ambos padres en su lugar por un segundo antes de que salieran disparados hacia la puerta que daba al salón. El libro para colorear yacía abierto en la mesa, pero Luna no estaba sentada en la banca enfrente de ella. No estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Luna?

El pánico que se estaba formando dentro de Hermione crecía con cada segundo que frenéticamente examinaba el área por una señal de su pequeña niña, sin resultado. Su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando oyó la risa clara de Luna, extrañamente pareciendo venir desde algún lugar arriba de ellos.

—¡Ahí! ¡Las ramas del árbol cerca de su valla se estaban moviendo a pesar de la falta de viento! —gritó Harry.

Hermione corrió la corta distancia a una velocidad que excedía sus mejores tiempos, alimentada por el medio por su hija que le permitió olvidarse acerca de Harry o preguntas sobre cómo Luna pudo haber subido allá arriba por sí sola.

La respuesta a eso era más bien sencilla: Ella no lo había hecho por sí misma.

—¡Mamá! —la niña la saludó alegremente —. ¡Chimpangces!

Luna estaba riendo alegremente, sin estar al tanto de lo que realmente le estaba pasando mientras dos de sus ruidosos nuevos compañeros de juegos trataban de levantarla, sosteniendo a la niña suspendida en el aire por sus antebrazos en su intento por escalar. De alguna forma debieron de usar unas de las ramas que se posaban encima de la cerca para meterse. Un tercer mono le gritó ferozmente a Hermione, pero ella ni le prestó atención, ni siquiera cuando rompió una rama y se la arrojó. Apenas y la notó golpear su frente.

—¡LUNA! —saltó, tratando de atrapar a su bebé, pero sus dedos sólo rozaron sus pequeños pies. Instantáneamente, lo intentó una vez más, pero no sólo falló otra vez, tampoco logró aterrizar y tambaleándose, cayó al suelo.

Un frío acero pareció aplastar su corazón mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, mirando a los animales gritar y burlarse de él mientras estaban a punto de continuar su huida, junto con su hija.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida.

No podía ser. No podía ser que no pudiera hacer nada.

Pero justo cuando contemplaba sus oportunidades de trepar por el liso árbol tras ellos, una pala apareció en su vista.

Harry había usado la diversión que su esposa había creado en los primates para acercarse sin ser notado, logrando ejecutar un golpe perfecto a uno de los monos que estaba sosteniendo a Luna, causando que perdiera su agarre. El peso la niña fue demasiado para el segundo, y se deslizó fuera de apretón. Moviéndose puramente por reflejos Hermione se lanzó hacia delante y de alguna forma logró atrapar a su aún risueña niña, instantáneamente abrazándola con fuerza, lágrimas de alivio brotando libremente.

—Luna —sollozó, acariciando su cabello rubio. Algo que casi temió por unos cuantos agonizantes segundos no sería capaz de hacer otra vez —Oh por merlín… Luna.

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Nunca, ni siquiera al mirar directo a los ojos a la Muerte, había sentido tal miedo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Harry golpear a uno de los primates con la pala. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo y Harry rápidamente lo interceptó apretando las patas del animal con sus piernas. Una mirada fría fue dirigida al chimpancé…

Pero su ego no tenía nada que decir en este día para ella. No cuando él había salvado a su bebé.

La niña risueña había dejado de hacerlo en los brazos de su madre, finalmente dándose cuenta de que no sólo había sido un juego divertido.

—Mamá no lloges —dijo Luna tristemente, retrocediendo un poco del abrazo de Hermione y pasando su pequeña mano por la mejilla de su madre en in intento por imitar los patrones tranquilizadores que ella misma había recibido antes a menudo.

—Está bien. Está bien, cariño —aseguró Hermione a su hija, su voz aún tan agitado como su ritmo cardiaco mientras su respiración lentamente se calmaba otra vez. Alzó la vista para buscar a su esposo —. ¿Harry?

Él no la miró solo estaba ahí viendo como el filo de la pala se posaba sobre el cuello del animal.

Ella en otros tiempos hubiera protestado.

Pero nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Y sin importar lo que costara, se aseguraría de nunca sentirse de esta manera otra vez. Solo atinó a cubrir el rostro de Luna con su pecho cuando la cabeza del animal rodó unos centímetros lejos del cuerpo…

Harry miró con desprecio el cadáver.

Nadie tocaba a su hija y salía vivo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Una Vida Feliz – Parte II"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, leo todo y respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Bueno es un capitulo mucho más mmm, suave, esta enteramente hecho para mostrar pequeños momento de como son ambos como padres y como es Luna.**

 **Nota 2: El comentario de las luces hace referencia a cuando tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts que lo hicieron a oscuras, es algo que se va a explayar más adelante, pero es algo que recuerda Hermione como molesto. Y a un comentario que le hizo Luna en ese momento.**

 **Nota 3: El corte de pelo de Hermione representa el cambio y la transición de la chica que estaba antes, a la Hermione madre que conocemos ahora.**

 **Nota 4: Al comienzo del capitulo y durante la primera mitad si se podría decir, Hermione se ve más apegada a Luna que Harry, sin embargo esto cambia cuando ella dice sus primeras palabras.**

 **Nota 5: Bueno, supongo que ven como es Harry jajajajaja, me hace acordar a Maes Hughes de Full Metal Alchemist.**

 **Nota 6: El agua del mar, es agua, pero esta es de color rojo, no es sangre, a pesar de que se lo llama océano de sangre, simplemente es una analogía que se usa para decir que cambió de color.**

 **Nota 7: Si no había un momento de tensión en todo el capitulo, iba a ser todo demasiado perfecto :/**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te haya gustado, oh este supongo que no te sacará una lagrima.**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias por dejar un review. No le devolvió la vida, lo esta matando por dentro ese hecho, solo se reconforta con un pensamiento.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Oh, es que ese es el chiste de este fic, felicidad, tristeza, tristeza, felicidad, tristeza, tristeza… es como que hace que la tristeza sea aun mayor :D. Es Luna Potter, no Granger eso es solo un chiste entre ellos. Es para ellos esa realidad no significa nada, pero se va a explicar más adelante en los últimos capítulos de esta línea temporal. La pregunta te la respondí por Messenger.**


	13. Una Vida Feliz – Parte II

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 _ **"**_ ** _Una Vida Feliz – Parte II_** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Hermione alzó la vista para buscar a su esposo.

—¿Harry? Tenemos que empezar a construir esa cerca ahora mismo.

Él sólo asintió, mientras recogía el cadáver del primate, para luego dirigirse al cobertizo de herramientas.

—Está bien, voy a empezar cortando este árbol.

Ella asintió de vuelta agradecidamente.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo. Y sin importar lo que costara, se aseguraría de nunca sentirse de esta manera otra vez.

 **~0~0~**

Metiendo la pala en la tierra, Hermione se apoyó en ella mientras se enjugaba el sudor de su frente. El calor y el trabajo ya eran bastante malos por sí solos, pero juntos, ciertamente estaban cobrando su deuda en ella y necesitaba un descanso, aún si fuera sólo por pocos segundos.

Por supuesto también lo usó para mirar, como era tan a menudo, hacia la valla. Siempre había sido normal para ella y Harry mantener a Luna al menos dentro de su rango de visión si ninguno de ellos era capaz de encargarse de ella. Y aunque no quería que la niña sintiera que estuviera bajo constante vigilancia, el incidente con los monos unos cuantos meses antes sólo la habían hecho más cautelosa.

Más grande fue su shock cuando no vio a la niña de cabello dorado botando su pelota como había estado haciendo hacía sólo un minuto. Por fortuna su ataque de pánico sólo duró un segundo ya que la misma pelota aterrizó en la tierra justo enfrente de sus pies.

—¡Quiego juga! —exigió Luna mientras se paraba ante ella, poniendo mala cara.

—No, Cariño, te dije que tenía que trabajar. No puedo jugar con vos ahora. —dijo Hermione dando una sonrisa de madre cansada.

Podía muy bien entender que su hija de dos años estaba aburrida con su madre trabajando y su Papá habiendo ido a pescar. Estas, junto con el deseo de tener un tiempo a solas con su esposo de vez en cuando, eran las veces que deseaba poder simplemente contratar a una niñera de vez en cuando.

Luna resopló con ira, aunque se veía demasiado linda así como para ser amenazadora.

—¡Quiego juga! —repitió la niña malhumorada.

Los hombros de Hermione se hundieron al mirar al resto de la línea que estaba cavando en la tierra. Por mucho que prefería jugar con su hija, su conciencia la estaba fastidiando para no ceder ante el Principio del Placer. Hora de un compromiso.

—Mira, voy a terminar con esta línea, planto las semillas y me aseguro de que los pajaritos no se las coman. Y entonces, voy a jugar con vos. ¿Si?

Iba a tener que olvidarse de dos líneas adicionales que deseaba hacer si quería hacer algo del todo.

—¿Tempo? —preguntó Luna consternada de que tendría que esperar una eternidad a su Mamá.

Hermione suspiró.

—No lo sé; si me apuro tal vez lo haga en treinta minutos.

Luna sólo parpadeó.

—¿Tan tempo?

—No es demasiado —trató de asegurar Hermione. Pero sabía muy bien que sería una eternidad para una niña de su edad. Agachándose, tomó la pelota y se la regresó a su hija —. Y entre más pronto pueda regresar a trabajar, más rápido voy a terminar.

La niña pareció aceptar eso, ya que asintió y caminó de regreso a la cerca.

Sin embargo, Hermione no había progresado mucho cuando Luna ya había regresado.

—No, Luna, treinta minutos no… —interrumpió el recordatorio a la impaciente niña que había esperado se cumpliera, cuando vio que Luna ya no sostenía su pelota sino una pequeña pala de plástico en su mano.

—¡Ah ayudag!

—¿Vos… vos queres ayudarme? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—¡Ayudag! —confirmó Luna asintiendo —. ¡Paga entonces juga!

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. No había duda de que la ayuda sería, literalmente, más bien pequeña, dada la cercanía a la inexistente fuerza de trabajo de la ayudante y la inadecuada herramienta.

Habría sido una tonta para no aceptarla.

 **~0~0~**

El colchón chirrió fuertemente cuando un cuerpo cayó en él y un suspiro femenino emitió absoluto agotamiento.

Había sido uno de los días más difíciles. Luna había sido bastante poco cooperativa de nuevo cuando tocaba su hora de bañar. El resultado de las siempre repetitivas peleas de voluntades fue una vez más una niña limpia, pero también un baño inundado y dos padres agotados. Tan pronto Hermione se tiró en su cama, sus ojos se cerraron y esperó a que el sueño la reclamara.

Sin embargo, fue alguien quien hizo eso. Aparentemente Harry tenía una mejor idea en vez de dormir. Y por la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, fácilmente habría sido convencida, el cansancio ya empezando a disiparse.

—¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? —medio gimió Hermione mientras él continuaba besándola hasta el cuello, mientras sus manos empezaban a rondar por su cuerpo.

—Oh, pensé que es bastante obvio —susurró Harry seductoramente en su oreja, Le tomó toda su concentración no ceder justo ahí pues su cálido aliento la cosquilleó.

—No… no podemos —murmuró Hermione. ¡Ira fulminante caería sobre él si en verdad se atrevía a detenerse!

—Sí, sí podemos —proclamó él, ya fuera siguiendo el juego o no dispuesto a acallar sus necesidades por ella tan fácilmente esta vez —. Luna está dormida y las veces en que se despierta a mitad de la noche hace mucho que terminaron.

Hermione jadeó cuando empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Al diablo con hacerse la difícil. Tenían demasiadas pocas noches de deseo y pasión desde que Luna nació y la última había sido hacía demasiado tiempo.

—¡Oh, ya estás haciendo que la tierra tiemble!

Harry se detuvo abruptamente.

—Temo que ese no soy yo.

Ambos se separaron, y ciertamente, todo lo que no era pesado o estaba asegurado al suelo o las paredes se estaba sacudiendo y tintineando.

—Oh no… —gruñó Hermione al dejar caer su cabeza de vuelta en la almohada.

Los terremotos siempre habían sido bastante comunes en Inglaterra luego que la gigantesca esfera había caído en el Mar de Noruega y la reciente apertura que se había agrandado en las dos mitades no había ayudado mucho al respecto. Pero mientras que él había presenciado suficientes para ahora calificar uno tan débil como una simple molestia, había una pequeña personita que rara vez experimentaba un temblor, mucho menos mientras estaba al tanto de él.

Así que sólo fue una cuestión de segundos antes de que la puerta fuera tímidamente abierta.

—¡Papa! ¡Mama! ¡Todo se sacude!

Poniendo una, como esperaba, sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios, Harry se incorporó para mirar a su hija que se estaba agarrando asustado al marco de la puerta.

—Sí, mi amor. Es un terremoto. —trató de explicar él.

—¿Tegemoto? —preguntó Luna tímidamente.

—Sí —contestó Harry —. Pero este no es malo. Se va a terminar muy pronto.

Luna aún no se veía muy convencida, ya que estaba mirando a sus padres de uno al otro, cambiando su peso nerviosamente en sus piernas.

—¿Puedo dormir acá? —eventualmente suplicó con sus grandes ojos.

Hermione rápidamente intercambió una sonrisa de entendimiento con su esposo. Ambos habían estado esperando esa pregunta desde el mismo momento en que los leves temblores comenzaron.

—Claro —dijo Harry con la señal de un suspiro, jalando la sábana —. Subí. —añadió, enfatizando su invitación con un gesto de su cabeza.

Ya antes de que terminara esa corta frase, la niña de dos años de edad rápidamente había corrido a la cama y había trepado en medio de los cálidos cuerpos de sus padres, quienes se volvieron a acostar.

—Buena noches, Cariño. —susurró Hermione mientras los tres se acomodaban juntos.

—Noches, Mama… Papa… murmuró Luna, ya volviendo a dormirse. Muy pronto, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo estable.

Cuando Hermione miró de ella hacia Harry, no pudo evitar dar una risa ahogada en voz alta, al encontrarlo en una condición similar.

El temblor hacía mucho que ya había terminado. Y así también otra noche llena de deseo y pasión…

 **~0~0~**

—Shh…

El suave sonido fue la primera cosa que Hermione escuchó cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Hmm? —gruñó, no completamente despierta para entender la instrucción de Harry de quedarse callada. Parpadeando, lo vio haciendo gesticulaciones al bulto grande bajo las sábanas en su pecho.

—Todavía está dormida… —susurró él.

Frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño, reconoció a Hermione durmiendo plácidamente encima de él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste despierto…? —susurró ella de vuelta.

—Ehmm… treinta minutos, una hora tal vez…

—¿Y todavía estás en la…? —se interrumpió a sí misma al finalmente notar que él se veía algo tieso —. ¿Qué pasa?

Gesticuló otra vez hacia su hija.

—Ella todavía está dormida—repitió con un suspiro, regresando la vista al techo —. Y por mucho que la amo, se está poniendo bastante incómodo tras un rato.

La niña fácilmente siempre se ponía irritable cuando la despertaban, y en el peor de los casos no diría ni una palabra al que la hubiera sacado de su sueño durante todo el día, así que no era mucha sorpresa que no quisiera arriesgarse a eso. Pero no es que tuviera que hacerlo, siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado ¿No?

—¿Por qué no sólo la acuestas a un lado tuyo?

—Lo intenté —explicó Harry, demostrativamente poniendo sus manos a los lados de Luna para cuidadosamente levantarla. Pero la respuesta vino rápidamente en la forma de un somnoliento, gruñido de desaprobación, mientras que las manitas se agarraban fuertemente a su camisa.

Hermione tuvo que cubrir su boca para suprimir la risa, causando que su esposo suspirara una vez más.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué le gusta dormir así —murmuró, suavemente acariciando la espalda de Luna —. Mi pecho no puede ser _tan_ cómodo. ¿No?

—Bueno, el latido de tu corazón es muy tranquilizador —dijo Hermione, todavía sonriendo al acercarse un poco más —. Lo sé por experiencia…

Él gruñó en silencio, sus mejillas colorándose levemente. Aunque no intentó resistirse al inevitable beso.

—No te preocupes, yo preparo el desayuno —susurró antes de salir de la cama, estirando sus extremidades —. Pero creo que primero voy a darme una laaarga ducha refrescante antes de hacerlo.

Sus risas sofocaron los gruñidos de él cuando mientras se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

 **~0~0~**

—...et si non morieris: vivis hodie..

Su curiosidad aumentada por las palabras casi desconocidas, Harry, miró a la esquina de la habitación justo cuando Hermione cerraba el libro, mirando soñadoramente a su hija que parecía haberse quedado dormida en su cama ya antes de que la historia llegara a su fin. Esta imagen probablemente se habría quedado así por un rato, si accidentalmente no hubiera hecho ruido con la alfombra, causando que Hermione lo notara, sacándola de su trance.

—Oh, hey —susurró ella, cuidadosamente parándose para que la silla no chirriara.

—Hey —la saludó él de vuelta igual de quedamente, encontrándose con ella en la mitad de la habitación para compartir un abrazo y un fugaz beso —. ¿Te dio muchos problemas? Las oí a ustedes dos desde el fondo del jardín.

—Ah, sólo se puso un poco irritable por tener que cepillarse los dientes, pero eso rápidamente se olvidó cuando la amenacé con no leerle una historia de buenas noches hoy.

—Puedes ser realmente muy mala algunas veces. ¿Lo sabias?

—Sí —admitió él, su astuta sonrisa reflejando la suya —. Pero funciona mientras no se dé cuenta de que jamás quiero dejar de hacer esto.

—¿Qué leías de todas formas? —preguntó Harry finalmente quería satisfacer su curiosidad —. Parecía a latín.

—Bueno, probablemente porque lo era —dijo Hermione con total naturalidad, señalando el libro —. Es una colección de cuentos de hadas en latín, estaba en la biblioteca de Aberdeen.

—¿Y ese era…?

—Somno Decus —respondió ella, pero al ver la mirada confundida de Harry, rápidamente continuó —. La Bella Durmiente. Es su favorito —murmuró, recargándose contra el pecho de Harry quien siguió su mirada hacia Luna.

—No me sorprende. Ella misma es una —y mirando a donde su esposa parecía a punto de quedarse dormida, dando sólo un zumbido de concordancia como respuesta, tuvo la impresión de que Luna tal vez no sería la única por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, eso todavía no era precisamente lo que quería saber —. ¿Pero por qué lo estabas leyendo en latín? Realmente no puede entenderlo. ¿O sí?

Pudo sentir el suspiro de Hermione soplando contra él.

—Realmente no se quejó. E **s** una parte de nuestra herencia, y también de ella. ¿No es comprensible que quiera enseñarle un poco también?... Es lo que me enseñaron en Hogwarts, lo que usé para descifrar los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

—Sí, pero… ¿No es un poco temprano? Sé que es inteligente, pero apenas y habla ingles apropiadamente.

—¿Pensaba que era mejor para los niños aprender un segundo lenguaje desde muy temprano? —su cabeza de repente lo miró súbitamente, sus ojos casi entrando en pánico —. N-no la estoy forzando a nada, sólo estoy leyendo. No la estoy poniendo bajo mucha presión ¿No? Yo realmente… yo realmente no quiero…

—Shh —rápidamente la calmó, acercándola a él. Realmente podía golpearse a sí mismo por insinuar algo así luego de que Hermione le hubiera dicho cuánto había sufrido ella bajo la constante presión de aprender tanto y tan rápido como le fuera posible cuando era pequeña —. No, no quieres. Y tienes razón supongo; otros niños bilingües probablemente escuchan mucho más e incluso más temprano. Así que tal vez deberíamos hablar algo más de latín para que ella se ponga al corriente.

—¿Deberíamos? —preguntó ella con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa, la cual se igualaba en su rostro al alzarlo una vez más —. ¿Desde cuándo vos hablas latín?

Harry no lo pidió veces para seguir el juego, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

— _Sé_ unas cuantas palabras en latín.

Hermione, ahora sonriendo ampliamente, lentamente se acercó más y más a su cara con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Sí?. ¿Y esas serían…?

—Bueno, sé 'Expelliarmus", empezó y casi tuvo que detenerse en ese momento ya que ambos trataron de contener su risa ante la memoria de la primera pelea contra un joven Draco Malfoy —. Conozco 'Wingardium leviosa' y 'Expecto Patronum', mmm… —sus ojos vagaron un momento a la silueta dormida en la cama —…un montón de maldiciones que no debería repetir con ella en la habitación… —otra pequeña risita fue suprimida tan rápido como fue posible, desvaneciéndose al instante ya que la pareja se miró a los ojos otra vez —. Y sé otra…

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella expectante.

—Sí —respondió, sintiendo su aliento ya en sus labios —. Aqua Volatem.

El beso próximo… fue instantáneamente abortado ya que Hermione falló en contener otra risa ahogada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry perplejo.

—Na-nada —sacudió su cabeza, jadeando por aire. No fue muy convincente —. Es sólo que tienes un… lindo acento…

—¿Me salió mal, no? —gruñó Harry disgustado.

—No tanto —dijo Hermione divertida, recomponiéndose otra vez. Descansando su frente contra la suya, llevó sus labios a la posición en la que estaban antes —. A menos que seas un campesino del siglo VII. —respiró divertida, finalmente besándolo suavemente.

—Creo que aún tengo mucho que aprender si quiero mantenerme a la par con ustedes dos. —murmuró mientras sus labios continuaban rozándose los unos a los otros.

—Siempre podes preguntar…

—¿Qué tal ahora…?

—Está bien —susurró seductoramente, echando un rápido vistazo a la niña todavía inconsciente —. Pero no acá…

 **~0~0~**

—Vida, muerte, amor nacer…. Y guerra y paz en la Tierra ver. ¿Habrá algo más valioso que paz y amor en la Tierra ver?...

Hermione sonrió para sí misma mientras miraba a Luna sentada entusiasmada en su silla para niños en la parte trasera del auto, curiosamente mirando los nuevos alrededores mientras cantaba. Eventualmente, la madre de cabello castaño pudo zafarse de la conmovedora demostración y suspiró felizmente mientras se recargaba contra el hombro de su esposo.

Realmente nunca había notado qué tanto los últimos cuatro años la habían tensado, pero cuando Harry había salido con la idea, el prospecto de unas vacaciones, aún si sólo era por unos pocos días, parecía como una invitación desde cielo. Se habían encargado de los animales, juntaron suficiente comida y agua para ese corto periodo, y en caso de que la madre naturaleza interfiriera con su viaje, era menos de una hora el regreso a casa manejando.

—Casi llegamos —le recordó Harry —. Tal vez quisieras esperar a relejarte hasta que estés en las aguas termales.

Hermione dio un gemido de burla, pero por fortuna él tenía razón. Sólo tomó dos minutos más hasta que el auto se detuvo justo enfrente del hotel de estilo romano en el que se estarían quedando durante los siguientes dos días. La emocionada mujer apenas y podía esperar, así que el equipaje rápidamente fue descargado y puesto en la primera habitación lo bastante grande para los tres.

Sólo diez minutos después, tras deshacerse rápidamente de sus ropas, un profundo gemido escapó de Hermione mientras su cuerpo lentamente se sumergía en el agua caliente del manantial al aire libre del hotel, todos los pequeños y grandes calambres y nudos en su cuerpo instantáneamente parecieron desvanecerse. Un sonido de chapoteo le dejó abrir sus previamente cerrados ojos otra vez para ver que Harry la había seguido. Le había tomado a él un poco más ya que también tuvo que ayudar a Luna a desvestirse.

La niña, sin embargo, no había hecho todavía como sus padres, miraba desconfiadamente al estanque que echaba vapor.

Hermione extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

—Vamos, el agua está genial.

Luna miró una y otra vez entre sus padres y el agua caliente. Eventualmente, decidió confiar en su madre y a regañadientes dio un paso adelante.

Gritó tan pronto sus pies tocaron la superficie e instantáneamente brincó hacia atrás varios pasos.

—¡Caliente! —gimoteó la pequeña.

Hermione asintió simpáticamente.

—Cariño, se supone que sea así. No es tan malo.

Pero Luna sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, las lágrimas amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

—¡Calienteeeeee!

—Tal vez realmente es un poco demasiado para ella —diagnosticó Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia su esposa —. Los niños son más sensibles después de todo.

Hermione aún miró a su hija titubeante con creciente tristeza. Realmente quería disfrutar los refrescantes maniantales, descansar y relajarse por el fin de semana. Pero difícilmente sería una vacación familiar si Luna no quería unírseles y sólo sentarse al lado.

Calladamente, Hermione salió de la piscina y fue hacia su hija.

—Está bien —le dijo ella a Luna mientras la levantaba para calmarla —. No tenes que entrar si no quieres.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —murmuró Luna disculpándose mientras era cargada hacia el hotel.

Hermione suspiró, acariciando el cabello dorado.

No, no estoy enojada con vos, mi amor —dijo ella sinceramente. Pero, aunque no podía sentirse molesta con su hija, era difícil ocultar su decepción —. Es sólo que esperaba con impaciencia nuestras vacaciones.

—¿Entonces estás triste?

Hermione se mordió el labio antes de que un 'sí' se le saliera e hiciera a Luna sentir todavía más culpable.

—E-estoy segura de que podemos pensar en algo más que todos podamos… —se interrumpió ya que Luna empujó contra ella, dando señal de que quería que la bajaran y Hermione lo hizo antes de que la inquieta niña se le resbalara de los brazos y se cayera.

Tan pronto como los pies de Luna tocaron el suelo, corrió de vuelta al manantial, pasando a su igualmente confundido padre quien las había seguido. Miró fijamente al agua por un momento, pero cuidadosamente metió su pie derecho otra vez. Notablemente dio una mueca de dolor ante el contacto y Hermione ya quería decirle que no tenía que hacer esto, pero valientemente continuó.

—¡No es tan malo en ezte lado! —proclamó la niña mientras se sentaba en una piedra en el agua, mintiendo obviamente, ya que su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente en un intento por obtener aire fresco dentro para compensar el calor afuera.

Sonriendo agradecidamente, Hermione rápidamente regresó también al baño caliente, arrodillándose enfrente de su hija.

—¿De verdad estás bien así?

Luna titubeó, pero, viéndose un poco sorprendida ella misma, asintió eventualmente ya que su cuerpo se acomodó a la temperatura.

—Gracias —susurró Hermione y la besó en la frente.

 **~0~0~**

—¡Luna! Hora de… —dijo Harry, pero se interrumpió, pasmado cuando entró en la habitación de su hija.

Ciertamente no era el desastre lo que lo sobresaltó; Luna siempre había sido como su madre en este aspecto, así que ver bloques, animales de peluche, libros para colorear y crayones dispersos por toda la habitación no era ninguna sorpresa.

Ni siquiera el que la niña a la que quería (cuidadosamente) tratar de despertar aparentemente había dejado de dormir por su cuenta lo asustó.

No, la vista era mucho peor.

—¡Me veztí yo zola! —la más que despierta niña exclamó, parándose en su cama donde orgullosamente presentaba su ropa.

—Sí… puedo… ver eso… —murmuró Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa. El shock inicial desvaneciéndose, pensó rápidamente cómo evitar lastimas los sentimientos de su hija a la vez que le decía que la combinación de una playera amarilla tan grande (el agujero de la cabeza tan amplio que la playera penas y podía quedarse sobre sus hombros) y unos igualmente holgados pantalones cafés eran todo menos convenientes —. Hiciste eso… eh… muy bien. ¿Pero no crees que algo más quedaría mejor?

Luna olió la trampa sin embargo y se aferró a la playera con ambas manos, sacudiendo fuertemente su cabeza.

—No. —dijo ella desafiante.

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Dirigiéndose al guardarropa, abrió la puerta y rápidamente examinó las ropas para encontrar algo más apropiado.

—Acá. ¿Qué tal esa pequeña falda azul? —pidió él medio rogando, medio demandando mientras sacaba dicha prenda —. Eso junto con la blusa con esos lindos conejitos. ¿Hm? Siempre te gustó esa.

—¡No! —gritó Luna poniendo mala cara —. ¡Me veztí yo zola!

—Y eso es genial, pero… —trató de discutir una vez más, aunque fue interrumpido cuando Hermione entró para ver de qué iban esos gritos.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Mama! —la cara de Luna se iluminó ante la vista de su madre y extendió sus brazos —. ¡Mira, lo hice todo yo zola!

—¡Awww! —chilló Hermione, corriendo hacia su hija y dándole un abrazo, levantándola mientras que Harry gruñía en silencio —. ¡Mi niña grande se vistió por sí sola por primera vez!

—Hermione… gimoteó Harry, pero sólo obtuvo un silencio que fue lo bastante callado y a la vez cortante como para que la orgullosa, niña dando risitas en sus brazos no lo oyera.

—¿Sabias? Eso merece un Omelet especial a la Granger para desayunar. Las niñas grandes necesitan alimentarse bien —anunció, bajando al suelo a una radiante Luna, dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras se incorporaba otra vez —. Hay que apurarse, antes de que alguien más lo consiga.

Asintiendo enérgicamente, Luna pasó corriendo entre ellos, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Hermione… —intentó Harry otra vez, suspirando.

—Un huevo frito no la va a matar —respondió antes de que él pudiera preguntar, aún sin dirigirle la mirada para ver fijamente en la dirección en la que su hija se había desvanecido.

—Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero. Deberíamos de estar en el mismo lado, no quitándonos la autoridad el uno al otro.

Gruñendo levemente, Hermione se agachó para levantar la ropa sucia de los días previos que estaba dispersa por el piso.

—Ya lo sé. Pero ella está haciendo esto para impresionarnos —explicó. Levantándose, finalmente se dio la vuelta para poner las ropas usadas en los brazos de él mientras le quitaba las todavía pulcramente dobladas para regresarlas a su lugar —. Y ya no quedan muchas 'primeras veces' que esperar, así que deberíamos estar orgullosos de todas estas cosas por las que quiere que la felicitemos.

—No es como si no esté orgulloso de que se está volviendo más independiente. —admitió él, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que no hubiera rastro de cierta punzada de tristeza en ese hecho —. Pero no es suficiente saber cómo hacerlo, sino también cómo hacerlo bien.

—Oh, vamos —gruñó Hermione, cerrando el guardarropa —. ¿Importa cómo se vea? No hay nadie que pudiera señalarnos con dedos acusadores por ser 'malos padres' aún si ella prefiriera andar por ahí en harapos.

—¡Pero esas ropas holgadas son demasiado peligrosas para ella! —protestó Harry —. ¡Podría enredarse, tropezar y caer demasiado fácilmente!

—Aw, pobre Harry —se burló Hermione, acariciando su mejilla tranquilizadoramente —. Si se tropieza, probablemente va a acordarse de la preocupación de su inteligente Papa y elija algo más adecuado la próxima vez —besando el otro lado de su cara, se dirigió a la puerta —. Ahora guarda eso en la lavadora y vení desayunar —guiñó un ojo —. No queres que alguien más se lo coma. ¿No?

 **~0~0~**

—¡Ya vine!

Normalmente, Harry habría dado una risa ahogada, oyendo la llamada enérgica de Luna. Por alguna razón, había encontrado muy divertido anunciar su presencia, haciéndolo cada vez que tenía oportunidad de. Eso quería decir no sólo cuando regresaba de un viaje, sino también cuando regresaba sólo del jardín; incluso la había oído una vez cuando nada más entró a su habitación.

Por lindo que eso fuera, hoy lo hizo maldecir. ¡Era demasiado pronto!

Buscando frenéticamente por una forma de escapar, rápidamente agarró el montón de papeles y los arrojó en el primer cajón de la alacena de la cocina, antes de que se apresurara a interceptar a las dos mujeres. Como era de esperarse, Luna se lanzó a sus brazos tan pronto como apareció.

—Hey, bienvenida a casa —la saludó él de vuelta con un breve abrazo —. ¿Cómo estuvo el campo de juegos?

—Mojado —respondió Hermione por su hija, arrastrando los pies tras ella —. Por si no lo notaste, está lloviendo afuera.

—¿Oh? —dijo él, parpadeó, mirando por la ventana para ver que ciertamente el chaparrón afuera, y la playera de la Luna de repente también se sintió húmeda. Pero la niña rompió el abrazo, ya moviéndose de nuevo al pasar corriendo al lado de él.

—No lo noté, estaba, ya sabes, ocupado —le dijo a su igualmente empapada esposa mientras se levantaba —. Y ustedes llegan un poco, ya sabes, temprano.

Hermione gruñó, unas cuantas gotas escapando su corto cabello mientras sacudía su cabeza incrédula.

—¿Todavía no terminaste? ¡Eso no debía de haberte tomado más que unos cuantos minutos!

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —susurró él de vuelta. Es difícil hacer una elección…

—¡Tiene que ser un chiste! Todo lo que tenes que cuidar es no dejar un espacio demasiado grande en algún lugar en medio y de ser posible no los más recientes…

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó en un llamada de la cocina la interrumpió, causando que ambos se estremecieran.

Hermione le dio una mirada de te lo dije, antes de que fueran con Luna, esperando que no lo halla notado. Ella estaba, sin embargo, ya en el mismo cajón que él había usado para esconder dentro su crimen. Aparentemente un poco demasiado rápido, ya que la mitad inferior del montón se asomaba.

Harry quería decirle que debería ignorarlo, pero, interrumpido por un codazo de la fastidiada mujer a su lado, fue incapaz de detener a su niña de sacar los papeles.

—¡Mis dibujos! —exclamó Luna, visiblemente confundida.

Una mirada que Harry odiaba mucho, la segunda solamente a otra. Y estaba seguro de que vería esa temida mirada lastimada en cualquier momento si no se inventaba una buena historia.

La esperanza de ayuda de su esposa fue aplastada antes de que pudiera expresarla.

—Voy a buscar unas toallas y ropa fresca. —anunció, ya dejándolo para manejar su desastre por su cuenta.

Luna aún lo estaba mirando fijamente con grandes ojos expectantes, apretando sus obras maestras contra su pecho.

Suspiró.

—Vení, Luna —le pidió él, sentándose en una silla, ayudándola a subir a su regazo. Una vez sentada y sus brazos alrededor de ella, continuó —. Mira alrededor. ¿Qué ves?

Luna miró alrededor por un rato, sus ojos vagando por todos lados.

—La cocina —respondió eventualmente de forma honesta.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—Sí, Pero ¿Qué hay en las paredes, en el refrigerador y las alacenas?

Esta vez la respuesta vino un poco más rápida.

—¿Mis dibujos?

—Sí, tus dibujos —suspiró Harry otra vez, dejando que sus ojos vagaran también por todos los crudos dibujos, la mayoría de ellos representando su pequeña familia u otros importantes escenarios en su corta vida.

Honestamente, no le llamaría a ninguna de estas piezas obras de arte dignas de una exhibición.

Pero había sido su hija quien las había dibujado, presentándolas con orgullo y alegría. ¿Cómo podía no ponerlas? Hermione a menudo se quejaba que accedía demasiado fácilmente, que por eso las habitaciones estaban tan llenas con dibujos que tal vez también ya eran papel tapiz. Por supuesto, ella a menudo se olvidaba que en la mayoría de los casos muchos de ellos habían sido puestos ahí por ella misma.

Sin embargo, desde hacía mucho ya se había vuelto demasiado. Finalmente tenían que trazar la línea. Pero ninguno de ellos quería ser el malo para decirle a Luna que ya no querían más sus dibujos. Así que habían decidido en secreto hacer espacio para sus trabajos nuevos de vez en cuando, quitando un dibujo viejo de aquí y allá; no demasiados, ni trabajos muy recientes que pudieran atrapar la atención de la pequeña. Había funcionado bastante bien por un tiempo.

Hasta ahora.

Su brazo derecho se apretó alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de su hija, su mano izquierda acariciando su cabello aún húmedo que le llegaba a los hombros. ¿Cómo decirle esto sin lastimar sus sentimientos?

—Mmm…. Sos tan productiva que nos estamos quedando sin espacio para tus dibujos. Así… así que tenemos que quitar algunos.

—¿Ya no te gustan?

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante esa voz.

—¡No! No, no es eso. Pero no podemos poner más de tus nuevos… hermosos dibujos. ¿Entendes?

Luna se rascó su cabeza.

—Creo… —murmuró —. ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer con los viejos?

Harry se mordió la lengua. Difícilmente podía decir tirarlos a la basura.

—¿Q-qué tal una gran caja para ellos? —le ofreció él —¿'La gran caja de dibujos de Luna'?. ¿Sería esa una idea?

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña mientras asentía.

—¿Por qué no vamos arriba para buscar una entonces? —continuó él entusiasmado, aliviado al máximo. Las cosas que tenía que hacer para verla sonreír.

Pero antes de que Luna pudiera responder, una toalla mullida de repente cayó sobre su cabeza, sacándole un chillido.

—¡No tan rápido! —exclamó Hermione, dándole una fugaz sonrisa a Harry mientras empezaba a frotar el cabello empapado de la niña —. No queres que te dé un resfriado. ¿No?

—¡Nooo! —protestó Luna dando risitas, antes de que su madre cesara de secarla.

—Entonces primero deberíamos quitarte esa ropa. —explicó Luna mientras la levantaba del regazo de Harry, poniéndola de vuelta en sus pies.

Luna continuó secando su cabello mientras era llevada por su madre fuera de la cocina. Pero justo antes de que salieran de la habitación, se soltó de la mano de su madre y se dio la vuelta hacia Harry.

—Y Papá —dijo ella, alzando la toalla un poco de su rostro radiante —. No te preocupes. ¡Ya que te gustan tanto, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para dibujar tantos nuevos dibujos tan rápido como pueda por los que tienen que irse!

 **~0~0~**

—¿Y de verdad puedo elegir lo que yo quiera? —preguntó Luna por milésima vez mientras enérgicamente guiaba a su padre a través de la ciudad.

—Bueno, eso es lo que te prometí. ¿No? —respondió Harry con un suspiro. Ya estaba retractándose de haber escogido semejantes palabras para apaciguar su consciencia. Había tomado lo de los dibujos mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero aún se había sentido culpable por haberle mentido todo el tiempo. Y podía funcionar como un regalo prematuro para su cercano tercer cumpleaños. Pero, aun así… debió haber sido más específico en términos de su naturaleza.

—Siempre y cuando sea algo razonable —trató de recordarle a su hija.

La ancha sonrisa que su hija le mostró fue todo menos tranquilizadora, sin embargo. Obviamente tenía algo especial en mente, pero no se atrevía siquiera a pensar en lo que elegiría. Y mucho menos cómo se suponía que se lo iba a explicar a Hermione. Más grande fue su suspiro de alivio cuando tras varios minutos de ser jalado a través de las ruinas, notó que estaban frente a la tienda de juguetes que habían frecuentado juntos de vez en cuando.

Luna ya estaba a punto de escalar por el mostrador con el cristal roto, antes de que él la atrapara en sus brazos.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió él a su siempre presurosa hija, levantándola —. ¡Te podrías cortar con el vidrio si no tenes cuidado! —explicó Harry preocupado, mientras la ayudaba a pasar los restos filosos y puntiagudos de la ventana y la ponía en un área sin fragmentos.

Harry sonrió orgullosamente al mirar los grandes ojos de su hija buscando el objeto de su deseo, aún más cuando empezaron a brillar al haberlo encontrado. Pero el sentimiento cálido de inmediato se congeló al ver lo que Luna había elegido cuando lo alcanzó.

—¡Quiero esta! —proclamó ella felizmente mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

—De todas las cosas… ¿ _Esa_ …?

 **~0~0~**

—¡Ya vine!

Hermione sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hija convertida en totales risas cuando Harry añadió: Yo también.

Más sorpresa fue para ella ver la cara malhumorada de él cuando fue a saludarlos. Luna, sin embargo, radió más que nunca, aún más cuando vio a su madre.

Y entonces, todo pareció congelarse.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos por el miedo, un miedo que pensaba haber olvidado hacía mucho, al ver lo que su hija sostenía tan felizmente.

—¡Mira, Mamá!

Una muñeca.

—¡Se parece a vos, Mama!

Una pequeña muñeca de trapo con esponjado cabello castaño.

—¡Ahora podes estar siempre conmigo!

—¡NO!

En una furia ciega, tomó el juguete de sus pequeñas manos y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Se estrelló contra la pared, causando que una costura ya suelta alrededor de su cuello se reventara.

Por un momento todo estuvo en silencio excepto por sus propios jadeos.

Eso fue hasta que un pequeño gimoteo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Mientras se daba la vuelta su corazón fue apresado por un terrible sentimiento de culpa, cuando vio a Luna mirándola incrédula y herida.

—¿Qu… Ma…? —sus sollozos incluso cortaron las palabras. Con ojos húmedos miró al ahora objeto roto que había sido su razón de felicidad sólo hacía unos momentos; luego miró a su madre. No era difícil suponer lo que quería preguntar, sus ojos diciendo más que suficiente.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Cómo pudo ella, su madre, lastimar sus sentimientos así?

Hermione, sin embargo, no tenía respuesta. Y el quedo lamento de Luna se convirtió un desgarrador grito del corazón.

—Luna…

Pero cuando Hermione dio un paso titubeante hacia su hija, la pequeña niña se alejó de ella.

—Luna, yo…

Pero Luna se dio la vuelta y corrió llorando hacia su habitación.

Hermione quería sostenerla, decir algo, que lo sentía, que no quería lastimarla, pero cuando abrió su boca su voz le falló.

—(¿Qué fue lo que hice…?) —trató de contener sus propias lágrimas. ¿Cómo pudo haber asustado a su propia hija así…?

—Perdóname… —dijo Harry, quien se había quedado en silencio todo el tiempo, murmuró mientras levantaba los restos de la muñeca —. Traté de persuadirla para que eligiera algo diferente. Sabía que tal vez ibas a reaccionar… de forma delicada al respecto. Pero ella, ella lo deseaba tanto. Se veía tan feliz, simplemente no pude…

De repente se quedó callado otra vez cuando Hermione sacudió su cabeza y titubeando tomó el cuerpo de la muñeca de su mano y la cabeza de la otra.

—Yo soy la que debe disculparse —murmuró Hermione, cuidadosamente tomando las partes separadas —. Creo que es hora de que entierre a mis demonios. Especialmente si también empiezan a lastimar a mi hija como lo hizo ella…

 **~0~0~**

Hermione respiró profundamente, antes de tocar suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Luna. Sin esperar realmente una respuesta, lentamente la abrió y entró.

Dolor por la culpa se aferró nuevamente a su corazón, viendo la pequeña forma de su hija estremecerse ante su presencia, yaciendo acurrucada en la cama, sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Luna? —llamó Hermione suavemente, pero la única respuesta de la niña lastimada fue temblar aún más.

Hermione suspiró tristemente. Sabía que no sería capaz de alcanzarla en este estado. Calladamente, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en un lado. La única reacción de Luna fue un fuerte gemido entre los silenciosos sollozos.

—Luna, yo… perdóname por lo que pasó allá fuera. No fue tu culpa, yo sólo estaba… no sé… asustada por un momento. Sólo fue un reflejo de un mal recuerdo. Pero eso ya pasó, te lo prometo.

Miró a su hija por cualquier señal de respuesta a su excusa, pero Luna o no lo entendió o estaba siendo la hija de su madre, demasiado testaruda para acceder tan fácilmente. Y tal vez Hermione no se merecía el perdón así nada más.

Pero es por eso que pagó con dos pinchazos en sus dedos mientras hacía las costuras.

—Puedo entenderte si no queres hablarme otra vez por lastimar tus sentimientos así. Pero… aquí hay alguien con quien tal vez quieras hablar.

Cuando colocó la muñeca justo enfrente de sus ojos, la tensión de Luna inmediatamente se desvaneció. Dudando la niña agarró a la pequeña castaña, luego instantáneamente rodeó sus brazos a su alrededor. Se incorporó, la boca abierta al finalmente mirar a su madre de nuevo, todo rencor olvidado.

—¿Pero… cabeza…? —preguntó Luna entre sollozos.

—La arreglé —dijo Hermione sonriendo, acariciando el cabello de su hija. Los labios temblantes de Luna fueron la única advertencia que obtuvo, antes de que el pequeño cuerpo se estrellara con el suyo. Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor de la niña, sosteniendo a Luna de cerca mientras ella lloraba.

—Shh —intentó calmarla —. Perdón. Perdóname si te asusté. No hiciste nada malo. No tenes por qué llorar…

Todavía sollozando, Luna secó sus lágrimas con un brazo.

—Está bien. Ya no voy a llora.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione al escuchar esas palabras. Conscientemente, sabía que Luna no quiso decirlo de esa manera, pero con el fantasma del pasado todavía rondando en su mente, sonó demasiado como esa resolución fatal que ella misma hizo una vez.

—No —rogó ella sosteniendo la mejilla de Luna para verla a los ojos —. Llora cuando estés triste. Ríete cuando estés feliz. Nunca contengas tus sentimientos o un día vas a olvidar cuál es verdadero. ¿Me lo prometes?

La niña se veía confundida, pero asintió de todos modos.

—Lo prometo.

Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio, acercando a Luna a su regazo, quien a su vez tenía a la muñeca en sus manos.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Nombre? —preguntó.

—¿Quééé? ¿Todavía no pensaste en un nombre? —preguntó Hermione de forma exagerada —. Estoy segura de que se pondría triste sin uno. Tenemos que pensar en algo que podamos llamarla.

Luna se rascó su cabeza.

—Pero no sé…

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hermione cuando una idea le llegó. ¿Qué sería mejor contra sus demonios que enfrentarlos valientemente sin mostrar una pizca de miedo?

Sus dedos pasaron a través de los mechones castaños de la cabeza de la muñeca mientras descansaba la suya sobre el hombro de Luna.

—¿Qué tal Jane? —susurró apenas.

—¿Ja-Jahane?

—No, no, Ja-ne. —trató de explicar, pero la atención de Luna aparentemente ya estaba en otro lugar en vez de escuchar a sus consejos.

—¡Nenê! —exclamó alegremente, abrazando la muñeca. Su gran sonrisa haciendo obvio que no habría forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión otra vez.

Hermione dio una risa ahogada ante la conmovedora escena, alborotando el cabello de su hija.

—Está bien entonces —dijo inclinándose y besando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Luna —. 'Nenê' se llama.

Se sentía genial finalmente dejar ir el pasado. Pero eso no era nada comparado con verla feliz.

 **~0~0~**

—¡Nooooo!

—Sííííí —respondió Harry a la protesta de la niña en sus brazos. No importaba lo que ella dijera, obviamente estaba cansada, habiendo ya pospuesto su hora dormir por una hora —. ¿O queres lavarte los dientes otra vez?

—¡Nooooooo! —gimoteó Luna aún más fuerte, sacudiendo tan fuerte su cabeza como pudo.

—Bueno, está arreglado entonces —declaró él mientras la sentaba en su cama. No peleó mientras le sacaba la blusa por la cabeza. Sin palabra alguna, le dejó a su padre vestirla en su camisón.

—Luna. ¿Saliste sin tus sandalias otra vez? —preguntó Harry al ver sus pies cuando se arrastró a su almohada.

Ella sólo asintió mientras se daba la vuelta, tomando su muñeca para ponerla a su lado.

—Sin sandalias, sin zapatos, sin calcetines —murmuró Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza —. ¿No te duele correr por ahí así cuando pasas encima de todas esas rocas puntiagudas allá afuera?

—Uh-uh —negó Luna.

—Sí, supongo. Sólo mira los callos que ya tenes ahí. Ya ni siquiera te dan cosquillas aquí —dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa que se mostró en sus labios —. ¡Pero apuesto a que todavía te dan bajo las axilas!

Luna no pudo hacer más que chillar de risa cuando su padre le saltó encima, sus dedos tamborileando bajo sus brazos. El ataque sin embargo sólo duró unos cuantos segundos ya que vino a verla descansar, sus risitas desvaneciéndose en una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —dijo Harry a su hija, dándole un beso en su frente, antes de arroparla —. Que duermas bien. Te amo.

—¡A Nenê también! —murmuró Luna instantáneamente desde debajo de las mantas.

Harry dio una risa ahogada antes de agacharse y darle un breve beso a la muñeca.

—Buenas noches, Nenê —dijo juguetonamente. Al mirar de nuevo a su hija ella ya tenía sus ojos cerrados. La vista le derritió el corazón y la saboreó unos cuantos segundos más hasta que fue a apagar las luces.

—¿Papa? —la voz baja de Luna lo detuvo —. Contame una historia.

—(Debí haberlo supuesto). —pensó mientras sonreía para sí mismo mientras regresaba a la pequeña butaca al lado de su cama.

—¿Algún deseo en especial? —preguntó, mirando a la mesa a su lado donde sus libros de cuentos favoritos yacían en una pila desacomodada. La única respuesta fue una sacudida de su cabeza.

—Bueno pues… —empezó calladamente —. Había una vez un mago solitario, que siempre estaba demasiado asustado de acercarse a los demás, pero una misteriosa rata de color rojo, y una feroz princesa de un país muy lejano se hicieron sus amigos. Juntos, lucharon contra muchas bestias y personas malas con sus varitas mágicas. La varita del príncipe tenía 28 centímetros de largo y era de madera de acebo con una pluma de fénix dentro suyo. La de la misteriosa rata era vieja y estaba rota. La de la princesa era tan hermosa como ella, marrón como su pelo, y media 27,3 centímetros con corazón de dragón.

—Al príncipe realmente nunca le gustó pelear, pero sabía que la princesa y la rata necesitaban de su ayuda y lo hizo por su bien, ya que ellos eran la razón por la que ya no se sentía tan solo desde que los conoció. Pero sólo se engañaba a sí mismo. Aún estaba demasiado asustado para acercárseles realmente; se dijo a sí mismo que ya había obtenido la felicidad al ser aceptado por pelear contra sus enemigos.

—Pero cuando la princesa fue lastimada en las batallas y la rata los traicionó, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo otra vez. La Luna se le acercó durante ese tiempo, y de nuevo el príncipe tomó el camino fácil. Pero la agradable Luna resultó que había sido enviado por alguna clase de loco destino. El príncipe no tuvo opción más que aceptar su ayuda, pero la Luna no ofreció resistencia alguna ante los peligros que se iba a enfrentar, prefiriendo pelear incluso hasta el último instante antes de ser una cobarde ya que no quería que el príncipe perdiera su vida. Habiendo sido forzado a tomar decisiones tan espantosas durante el tiempo, el príncipe perdió la poca fe que le quedaba en las personas y en sí mismo.

—Entonces el enemigo más malvado del príncipe lo enfrentó. La hermosa princesa, que acababa de recuperarse de muchas cosas malas que le habían hecho, peleó valientemente contra todos los que aparecieron delante de ella y pareció ganar. Pero a este enemigo no podía. El príncipe sabía esto, pero aún estaba perdido en su autocompasión por la traición de su novia y de la rata, diciéndose que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla en ninguna forma, que eventualmente la perdería de todos modos.

—Pero fue su voluntad la que tomó la decisión por él, moviéndolo por sí mismo a la pelea. La pérdida aguijoneó su corazón cuando vio la cantidad de amigos muertos, había comenzado a amar a la princesa de cabello castaño, y la culpa nubló su mente por no haber venido más pronto con ellos. Y entonces cometió un error de matar a su enemigo y romper la varita más poderosa de todas. El mundo colapso.

—La Luna escuchó la agonía del príncipe y decidió otorgarle la voluntad para hacer lo que quisiera. Con ello, llamó a cada alma de la Tierra y le ayudaron a darse cuenta de que podía tener cualquier cosa que deseara si sólo creía en sí mismo. Por el deseo del príncipe, la Luna habló con él para limpiar el planeta de amigo y enemigos por igual. El príncipe temió que sería el único en vagar por la Tierra de ahora en adelante, pero entonces vio a la princesa de cabello castaño que amaba. Había sido revivida y juntos él…

—¿Papa? —lo interrumpió Luna cansada.

—¿Sí?

—No deberías ponernos a ti, a Mama y a mí en tus historias…

Sonrió, gentilmente pasando su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—Hmm… —fue lo último que pudo decir en afirmación.

Harry se quedó sentado al lado de su hija que estaba durmiendo por varios minutos, la sonrisa orgullosa nunca desapareciendo de sus labios mientras lentamente acariciaba su cabello, compartiendo su calidez para dejarle saber, aún en su estado subconscientes, que su padre estaba allí para protegerla de cualquier mal sueño.

Al príncipe nunca le gustó pelear. Pero haría todo en su poder para asegurar que su y la hija de la princesa de cabello castaño viviría feliz para siempre. Porque mientras el Sol, la Luna y la Tierra existieran, cualquier lugar podría ser un paraíso.

 **~0~0~**

—¡PAPA!

Sobresaltado, la atención de Harry fue llevada del montón de ropa sucia que estaba organizando a la figura sollozante de su hija que fue corriendo hacia él desde el baño. Instantáneamente, la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Hey, hey, shh —dijo Harry tratando de calmarla —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mamá… Mamá fue mala conmigo… —chilló Luna mientras se pegaba más a su padre, con lo cual entendió de qué iban los gritos que escuchó afuera hacía poco. Había hecho algo para disgustar a Hermione quien la regañó por ello y ahora estaba tratando de ponerlo de su lado contra su esposa. Y realmente odiaba tener que ser atrapado entre las dos mujeres que podían hacerlo hacer cualquier cosa que ellas quisieran.

—Oh… bueno, sé que Mamá puede enojarse mucho a veces… —trató de decir Harry en la mejor forma que pudo pensar para complacer a Luna, pero antes de que pudiera clarificar, sintió una punzante bofetada en la nuca —. Pero estoy seguro de que ella tuvo una buena razón… —rápidamente terminó por miedo de enojar a la castaña detrás de él todavía más.

—¡Podes apostar a que la tenía! —la voz enojada de Hermione le retumbó, antes de dirigirse a Luna —. ¡Y pensé que me expliqué lo suficientemente bien! ¿No te dije que te fueras a tu habitación?

—Pero… —intentó Luna, pero fue instantáneamente bloqueada.

—¡Sin peros! —gritó Hermione con su dedo señalando hacia el cuarto de la niña —. Ahora mismo.

El rostro de Luna era una mezcla de dolor y enojo, el ceño fruncido, los labios temblando, pero eventualmente corrió fuera del lugar, el sonido de una puerta azotándose siguiéndola poco después.

Harry pudo decir que estaba molesta, asustada sólo de un castigo, a diferencia del incidente en el día en que obtuvo a Nenê. Pero todavía así, verla de esa forma le dolía a él también.

—¿No fue eso un poco rudo?

—¡Si no me quiere escuchar cuando le explicamos las cosas tranquilamente, supongo que tenemos que alzar la voz a veces! —gruñó Hermione de todas formas.

Harry tragó saliva fuerte. Sabía que había algo de verdad en eso, pero dudaba que fuera capaz de ser tan agresivo con su pequeña niña.

Poniéndose detrás de Hermione, puso cuidadosamente sus manos sobre sus hombros, algo temeroso de que estallara ante el contacto.

—¿Por qué… por qué no te calmas un poco primero ¿Realmente fue tan malo lo que hizo?

Tuvo más éxito del que esperó ya que ella de repente se oyó alicaída y cansada en oposición a su rabia previa.

—Estaba en el techo, revisando los paneles solares. Podía verla jugar en el jardín desde allá arriba y sabe que no debe seguirme, así que pensé que estaba bien. Pero de repente estaba allá arriba, balanceándose cerca de la cuneta, incluso con Nenê en brazos. Probablemente sólo quería ver qué estaba haciendo, pero… —dijo Hermione pero repente tembló ligeramente bajo su tacto —. ¿Y si se hubiera asomado demasiado lejos? Pudo haberse roto una pierna o un brazo o algo peor si se hubiera caído. ¡La semana pasada quemó la alfombra al jalar la lámpara y ahora esto!

—Bueno, probablemente está probando sus límites —dijo Harry.

—¡Sí, y es por eso que necesitamos dibujar una línea ahora o ella irá más y más lejos! Finalmente necesita entender que algunas cosas son demasiado peligrosas de hacer.

Harry suspiró, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a su esposa. Sabía que tenía razón, pero…

—¡Y deja de hacer esa mirada de súplica! ¡No voy a ser la única mala! ¡Vas a regañarla también cuando sea necesario!

Una vez más, Harry suspiró.

—Sí, querida…

 **~0~0~**

Una cosa acerca de la que Harry Potter no podía quejarse era la falta de sorpresas en su vida. No siempre eran tan devastadoras como ser persuadido a sacrificar su vida contra un Mago Oscuro que casi lo mató; saber que te convertís en padre; o incluso provocar el fin del mundo. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera inmune a las más pequeñas.

Justo como esa mañana en la que, aún somnoliento y bostezando, entró a la cocina para encontrarla únicamente iluminada por varias velas. Habría esperado algún tipo de problema con la energía, si las velas no hubieran estado en un minuciosamente decorado pastel que estaba en la mesa y las dos aparentemente mucho más despiertas mujeres detrás de él.

—¡SORPRESA! —lo saludaron Hermione y Luna en voz alta, sacándole el sueño instantáneamente, pero su confusión no se desvaneció tan fácilmente.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Papa! —gritó Luna mientras corría hacia él, estirando sus brazos para darle a su atontado pero condescendiente padre un gran abrazo que sólo estuvo dispuesta a romper para dejarle el lugar a su madre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabemos cuándo es mi cumpleaños —dijo Harry indirectamente a su esposa calladamente mientras le besaba una mejilla.

—Ella me preguntó cuándo era el suyo y sólo dije que el tuyo era tres meses después y el mío en otros dos —susurró Hermione de vuelta —. Realmente no esperaba que lo recordara, pero hace tres días me preguntó que deberíamos darte de regalo.

—¿Un regalo también? —preguntó él, más fuerte esta vez.

Lo bastante fuerte para que Luna lo escuchara.

—¡Oh, voy por él!

—¡No, espera! ¡Vamos a buscarlo juntas! —llamó Hermione a la niña que ya estaba fuera de la habitación, rápidamente siguiendo a su hija.

Harry tomó la oportunidad para dejarse caer en una silla.

—¿Qué podría ser? —se preguntó.

Pronto, las dos conspiradoras regresaron, cargando un paquete cada una (o más bien Hermione cargando uno grande y Luna sosteniendo en sus manos un paquete aún más pequeño). Harry sonrió ante la linda vista, pero también porque ya podía adivinar la naturaleza de su regalo por la forma.

—¡Wow! ¿Me pregunto qué será? —dijo Harry fingiendo ignorancia de todos modos mientras recibía ambos paquetes.

—¡Es un libro! —reveló Luna emocionada antes de que siquiera empezara a desenvolver el paquete, instantáneamente escondiendo su dulce risa detrás de sus manos ahora que le había dicho a pesar de que se suponía que no debía hacerlo.

—¿Lo es? —le siguió la corriente, arrancando los últimos trozos de papel, exponiendo ambos libros. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada en un primer momento, uno de los regalos era un pequeño libro hecho a mano de dibujos de mariposas azules y el otro era, un libro de canciones decorado con lechuzas nivales —. Hedwig… —susurró.

—¿Te gustan? ¡Mamá dijo que te gustaría!

—Sí, es genial —exclamó Harry quitando de su mente a su pequeña amiga, dándole a su hija un abrazo —. Muchas gracias —añadió, mientras también miraba a su sonriendo contentamente esposa.

—Bueno. ¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó Hermione demandante, después de que dejó ir a Luna. —¿No vas a cantarnos algo?

Harry la miró fijamente, luego al cancionero.

—Uh… pero yo no sé cantar —murmuró Harry disculpándose mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Luna—. Y probablemente necesito practicar primero…

—¡Oh, vamos!

—Está bien, está bien… —concedió.

La expectativa de ella en esto le hizo preguntárselo. Después de todo, nunca había tenido mucha oportunidad de cantar salvo en privado cuando Luna era bebé y alguna canción azarosa en algún momento. Con el paso de los años, casi lo había olvidado. Pero…

—Me acuerdo de una canción… la había escrito cuando Luna era una bebé… —dijo Harry parándose y yendo a buscar algo. Cuando volvió tenía un papel en sus manos —. Dice… Si pudiera…comenzar a ser… —Hermione atrapó a Luna justo antes de que sus dedos pellizcaran el pastel al que se dirigía y jaló a la ligeramente sobresaltada niña en su regazo mientras ella misma se sentaba. Cerró sus ojos, sosteniendo de cerca a su hija mientras escuchaba como cantaba él. Por la forma en que sonreía, rápidamente pareció derretirse en la música, dejando que la llevara a donde su mente fuera —… la mitad de lo que crees de mí… cualquier cosa podría hacer… y podía aprender a amar…. Cuando veo que actúas así, me preguntó porque me amas…. Cualquier cosa podría hacer…y podría aprender a amar… Como tú… como… como tú…. Siempre creí que sería malo, y ahora sé que es verdad. Porque tú eres tan buena y no soy como tú. Viniste hoy y ya te adoro ¿Quisiera saber… qué te hace pensar que especial soy? …Si pudiera comenzar a hacer…algo que esté bien para ti. Cualquier cosa podría hacer…y podría aprender a amar…. Cuando veo que actúas así, me preguntó porque me elegiste. Cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar como tú… como… como tú…

Unos pocos minutos después cuando ya había terminado la canción, él pudo oírla susurrar a Luna.

—¿Sabias? Un día en el que el que era muy pequeña y recién había nacido… la escuché cantarla, pero luego, cuando creciste, nunca más lo hizo.

Pero Luna no intervino.

—Todo eso es muy triste —murmuró decepcionada —. ¿Por qué no cantas una canción feliz?

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Una canción feliz?

—Sí, ya sabes, una canción que sea más… —la niña miró al suelo, pensando por un momento, antes de agitar sus brazos de forma expresiva —. Feliz, como Paz y amor en la tierra ver.

—Ahhh… una canción 'feliz'… —dijo Harry tratando de sonar como si hubiera entendido, pero sólo pudo hacer una suposición de a lo que se refería. Tal vez fuera lista para su edad, pero a veces deseaba que su vocabulario fuera sólo un _poco_ más explícito.

—Te voy a decir algo —continuó, inclinándose hacia ella —. Esa canción es feliz, porque simboliza mi amor por vos, por tu nacimiento. Porque cuando llegaste a nuestra vida la llenaste de color y amor —dijo mirando Hermione —, ya era feliz. Pero nos diste una razón por la cual vivir a ambos. —con la última palabra levemente tocó su nariz con la punta de su dedo, sacándola una risita su hija.

… Quien continuaba mirándolo fijamente con grandes, expectantes ojos.

—¿Ahora?

Harry se tragó su quejido bajo una débil sonrisa.

—A-ahora mismo no. ¿Está bien? Te prometo que ya vas a entender el significado de la canción, pero no ahora…

—¿Entonces en el almuerzo?

Esta vez, ni siquiera trató de ocultar su suspiro.

—Y-ya veremos…

No estaba seguro si Luna estaría satisfecha con eso como respuesta, pero Hermione intervino de todas formas, dejando a su hija volver al suelo.

—¿No hiciste un dibujo de cumpleaños especial para Papá?

—¡Oh sí!. ¡Ahora vengo! —exclamó Luna, ya de camino a su habitación.

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio, antes de dirigir su mirada suplicante hacia su esposa.

—Por favor decime si conoces alguna canción 'feliz'.

—¿Yo? —dijo Hermione riendo, dándole palmaditas en su hombro —. Oh no, no, no. Vos te metiste en esto; ahora veamos cómo sales por tu propia cuenta.

 **~0~0~**

El día era tan brillante como el rostro de Luna. No podía recordar cuánto había pasado desde su último picnic, pero para ella le parecía una eternidad.

—¡Luna, no tan rápido!

Pero como una niña típica de tres años de edad, no tenía intención de escuchar la petición con buenas intenciones de su madre, de cuya mano acababa de liberarse. Ahora que los destellos azules del lago estaban a la vista, la tentación de correr el resto del camino para llegar ahí tan rápido como fuera posible era demasiada para resistirla. Por supuesto, a comparación de sus padres tenía la ventaja de que sólo estaba cargando a Nenê, no utensilios de pesca, una nevera y dos bolsas con el resto de las cosas y comida que necesitaban para su día lleno de nadar y hacer un picnic.

Pero como una típica, demasiado apresurada niña de tres años d edad, Luna se dio cuenta de que mejor hubiera escuchado a su madre al tropezar con una rama y caer de bruces en el pasto. El dolor no fue tan malo como para revertir el entusiasmo previo completamente en un fuerte lloriqueo, pero el shock le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Aún antes de que pudiera volver a levantase, la calidez de los brazos de su madre ya la había rodeado.

—Oh, Luna. ¿Estás bien? —dijo la voz tranquilizadora de la mujer la confortó mientras cuidadosamente le daban la vuelta.

Luna asintió lentamente mientras los ojos consternados de su Mama examinaban el diminuto cuerpo buscando cualquier magulladura, pero sólo había algo de tierra en las rodillas que rápidamente fue sacudida. Un beso en la frente de la niña completó el breve chequeo.

—¿Ves? Es por eso que te dije que no corrieras tan rápido —explicó la mujer, por fortuna sonando no demasiado como un regaño.

De nuevo Luna asintió y tomó la mano de su madre mientras se levantaba, tímidamente caminando al lado de sus padres el resto del camino. Pero no importaba qué tan desconcertador había sido ese incidente, rápidamente se ocultó en el fondo de su mente cuando finalmente llegaron al lago. Instantáneamente se apresuró a la orilla, riendo mientras dejaba que el agua que bañaba sus pies descalzos salpicara mientras corría a través de ella.

—Todavía no te metas —vino el recordatorio innecesario desde atrás de ella, donde sus padres estaban colocando la gran manta.

Amaba el lago, pero, aunque no lo admitiría, estaba un poco asustada de estar ahí dentro sin mamá o papá a su lado para cuidarla.

—Anda con ella —dijo Harry —. No parece que pueda seguir así por más tiempo. Yo termino esto.

Se dio la vuelta expectante para ver a su madre acercarse con dos objetos familiares en su mano, su ancha sonrisa reflejando la propia de Luna.

—Así que. ¿Está mi pececita de oro tan ansiosa de ir a nadar? —preguntó ella mientras se agachaba hacia su hija, quien respondió asintiendo salvajemente. La mujer dio una risa ahogada ante eso —. La verdad no entiendo porque no estás entusiasmada ni tan de cerca en casa cuando se supone que tenes bañarte. Oh bueno, vamos a prepararte entonces. ¿Huh?

Rápidamente, su Hermione ayudó a Luna a quitarse la ropa, antes de poner los flotadores en sus pequeños brazos. A Luna no le gustaban mucho, pero sus padres insistieron en ello y hacía mucho había aprendido que protestar era inútil en esta cuestión. Una vez su madre la soltó, la niña lentamente vadeó en el lago hasta que sus pies fueron completamente cubiertos por el agua, antes de que la incómoda sensación regresara y miró atrás, esperando a que su Mamá terminara de desvestirse y la siguiera.

Nenê tenía que ver desde la orilla mientras iban más profundo en el agua y Luna rápidamente sintió la humedad subir hasta su pecho. Aún le daba una sensación de peligro, pero al sentir a su madre detrás de ella, lista para ayudarla, en cualquier caso, no se preocupó. Aun cuando sus pies ya no tocaban más el suelo.

Trató de seguir un poco más, probando su valor para ir aún más lejos que antes. Pero por supuesto, su madre instantáneamente lo había notado.

—¡No Luna, hasta ahí es suficiente! —le recordó ella.

Luna quiso protestar, tratando de obtener permiso para ser más atrevida hoy, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Su madre la agarró, le dio la vuelta en el agua para mirarla, y Luna no pudo evitar reír cuando su propio cuerpo cortó la superficie, causando una gran ola.

Hermione era demasiado grande para sumergirse por completo, pero se acuclilló para que Luna pudiera mirar directamente en su cara sonriente. Su expresión se convirtió sin embargo en una de shock, ya que la niña risueña la salpicó.

—¡Oh pequeña…! —amenazó Hermione juguetonamente con su cabello castaño chorreante.

Una pelea de agua siguió casi instantáneamente, chillidos y risas haciendo eco sobre el lago hasta que ambas estaban empapadas casi igualmente tanto abajo como arriba de la superficie. Eventualmente, sin embargo, la diversión empezó a cesar y Luna empezó a cansarse un poco, así que se declaró la paz (por ahora).

Mirando alrededor, vio una figura distante sentada en una gran roca en la orilla, una caña de pescar en sus manos.

—¡PAPÁ! —gritó Luna, agitando la mano excesivamente.

Él respondió de forma más reservada.

—¿Por qué está tan lejos? —preguntó Luna a su madre.

—Bueno, eso es porque asustaríamos a los pescaditos si estuviéramos demasiado cerca y entonces papá no podría atrapar a ninguno.

—¿Pescaditos?

—Sí por supuesto —dijo Hermione —. ¿Nunca los viste nadar por acá?

Luna sacudió su cabeza.

—Supongo que siempre sos un poco demasiado revoltosa ¿Eh? —dijo Hermione riendo —. ¿Tal vez si estamos calladas, podamos ir a donde está papá y ver algunos pescaditos?

Su curiosidad echando chispas, Luna enérgicamente asintió, prometiendo su silencio al usar ambas manos para cubrir su boca. Sin hacer ruido innecesario, salieron del lago y lo rodearon luego de que Hermione le hubiera quitado los flotadores para ir con su padre.

—¡Hola, Pa…! —empezó, pero fue instantáneamente interrumpida por sus dos padres levantando sus dedos a sus labios, y concordó con el shh ella misma, antes de terminar susurrando con —… pá.

—Luna quería ver los pescaditos —explicó Hermione con una voz baja y Luna asintió.

—¿Oh? —se preguntó Harry —. ¿Queres ayudarme entonces? Podes ver muchos de ellos desde acá.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron como platos, así como su boca. Esa oferta para trabajar con su papá era, después de todo, aún más atractiva. Él dejó ir su mano izquierda de la caña y le hizo señas para que se acercara, ayudándola a colocarse en su regazo una vez que estuvo en rango.

—Toma —susurró él, guiando sus manos a la caña con las suyas propias —. Ahora vamos a atrapar unos cuantos pescaditos.

—Mira, Cariño —dijo Hermione mientras le daba un codazo, señalando una masa gris, que se movía rápidamente bajo la superficie brillante —. Ahí hay uno.

—Oh, y ahí hay otro —notó Harry.

El que señaló era más grande y lento, viendo el mundo submarino con ojos vidriosos.

Hubo un sonido de chapoteo un poco a lo lejos, la aleta de la cola aún en el aire fue lo que alcanzó a ver Luna.

—¡AHÍ HAY OTRO! —exclamó la niña emocionada, aunque instantáneamente se cubrió la boca otra vez, dándoles a sus padres una risa de disculpa al darse cuenta de su error.

Ninguno sin embargo hizo intento de regañarla.

Se olvidó de todas formas, cuando hubo un firme tirón en el otro extremo del hilo.

—¡Oh, tenemos uno! —explicó Harry —. ¡Rápido, tienes que tirar con todas tus fuerzas!

Ella apretó la caña y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, echándose para atrás tanto como pudo, mientras su Papa ayudaba a enrollar el hilo. Su Mama dio una risita por algo, pero Luna estaba demasiado ocupada para molestarse en pensar sobre qué, jadeando y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras forcejeaba con su poderoso oponente.

—¡Yay! ¡Lo atrapaste! —aplaudió Hermione finalmente y Luna abrió sus ojos otra vez para ver al pez sacudirse salvajemente en el otro extremo de la caña, su padre ya jalándolo cada vez más cerca. Le quitó el anzuelo y lo arrojó en la cubeta roja a su lado.

Radiante de orgullo, Luna bajó de su regazo para investigar su atrapada. El pescadito aún salpicaba nerviosamente en la poca profunda agua de la cubeta.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con él? —preguntó Luna dandose la vuelta hacia sus padres, cuyas sonrisas disminuyeron un poco.

—Bueno —empezó a explicar Harry —. Ehm… vos… ¿Vos sabes lo que usualmente hacemos con los pescaditos que llevo a casa…?

¿Los que llevaba a casa…? Los llevaría a la cocina y entonces…

Le tomó unos pocos segundos darse cuenta, pero entonces su rostro se contrajo en shock. ¿Su pescadito se suponía que se convertiría en la cena?

—¡NO! —gritó, parándose defensivamente enfrente de su atrapada.

—Luna… —intentó razonar Hermione, pero no lo logró.

—¡NOOOO! —gritó, azotando con sus pies para enfatizar su punto. No les dejaría comer su pescadito. Tomando la cubeta que era la mitad de grande que ella con ambos brazos, simplemente la arrojó al lago.

El pescado se agitó dos veces en el suelo antes de alcanzar su seguridad y libertad en el lago.

Luna se dio la vuelta hacia sus atontados padres, su sonrisa orgullosa y desafiante.

—Temo que de alguna manera siempre vamos a tener que encontrar una manera de alimentarla con pescado en secreto de ahora en adelante —susurró Harry a Hermione.

 **~0~0~**

Hermione nerviosamente daba vueltas en la sala, esperando a que Harry regresara de la habitación de Luna.

—¡Ese idiota, diciéndole que saliera! Debería de ser lo bastante profesional para no ser distraído por sus sugerencias. ¿Y qué si ella no era de mucha ayuda? —exclamó Hermione al aire.

¡Después de todo su bebé estaba enferma!

Claro, no es como si Luna no hubiera estado enferma antes, pero usualmente no era más que un resfriado. Una fiebre alta como esta estaba enteramente en un nivel diferente.

Pareció como una eternidad de ansiosa incertidumbre hasta que Harry finalmente emergió de la habitación.

—¿Bueno? —instantáneamente preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba caminando.

—Creo que tiene sarampión —reportó Harry su diagnóstico.

—¿Sarampión? —repitió Hermione horrorizada, sus ojos abriéndose como platos por el miedo.

—Sí, incluso ya tiene unos puntos rojos —empezó Harry, instantáneamente alzando sus manos al notar su consternación —. Pero no te preocupes. Todavía tenemos algo de medicina que debería funcionar y ya le di algo para bajar la fiebre…

—¡No, no, no entiendes! —rompió Hermione su intento por calmarla —. Yo… ¡Yo nunca tuve sarampión!

La miró fijamente en shock obvio, sus ojos aún abiertos como platos y fijos en ella mientras se derrumbaba en la butaca cerca de él. Hermione de verdad empezó a preocuparse cuando él no se movió luego de varios segundos. Su reacción era difícilmente una sorpresa, las noticias no pudieron haber venido en peor momento, incluso si no era muy probable que fueran reveladas de otra manera.

—Pero… —finalmente dio señal de vida, su voz cargando un deje de esperanza —. ¿De seguro te vacunaron?

—No lo sé —murmuró solemnemente, sacudiendo su cabeza —. Quiero decir, es lo más probable. Pero nadie se molestó en decírmelo y nunca me molesté en revisar semejantes cosas.

De nuevo se quedó callado, los pensamientos y preocupaciones que estaban pasando por su cabeza casi visibles para ella. Si ella, como una adulta, se contagiara de una enfermedad de niños, fácilmente podía volverse mucho peor y llevar a complicaciones. Para ella, fácilmente podía ser…

—Está bien… —eventualmente respiró, todavía luciendo pensante a pesar de haber empezado la frase —. Yo… no debería de ser mucho problema para ella superarlo, pero para vos… —Harry tragó saliva, nerviosamente frotando su frente. De repente la miró directo a los ojos. Y ciertamente a ella no le gustó esa mirada —. Probablemente sea para lo mejor si hacemos todo para asegurarnos que no te infectes en primer lugar.

 **~0~0~**

Asegurarse de que no se infecte. Había odiado el sonido de esa idea inmediatamente, porque había sabido lo que quería decir eso antes de que él fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Aislamiento.

Había sido separada de Luna durante todo el tiempo que duró la enfermedad de la niña. Separada de su pequeño rayo de sol por días cuando ella la necesitaba más que nunca.

El adiós temporal había sido más desgarrador que lo de para siempre. Luna ya había empezado a llorar antes de que fuera capaz de explicar las razones a su hija ansiosa y toda la esperanza de hacer a Luna entender la situación fue en vano. Harry había tenido que sostener a la niña, incapaz de tranquilizarla ya que ella trató desesperadamente de ir con su madre, queriendo nada más que ser tomada en sus brazos. Nunca se había sentido tan difícil para Hermione no acceder. Muchas lágrimas fueron derramadas esa noche, demasiadas. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si simplemente la hubiera evitado sin anunciarlo.

Realmente tenía sus dudas de que esto valiera la pena. Y era más que seguro que dondequiera que Luna hubiera agarrado el virus ella lo hubiera contraído también hacía mucho. Después de todo, había pasado un montón de tiempo con su hija durante el tiempo de incubación. E incluso si ciertamente ella no estaba infectada por pura suerte, unos pocos segundos con su hija no la matarían enseguida.

¿Pero y después de esos pocos segundos? Tenía que admitirlo, tenía poca fe en su fuerza para otra separación. Viendo los pequeños brazos estirados hacia ella sin poder ser capaz de abrazar a la niña; los grandes, llorosos ojos llenos de miedo y abandono sin ser capaz de alejar esas preocupaciones, se sintió increíblemente egoísta, pero no podía soportar semejante escena desgarradora otra vez.

Pero esto tampoco era mucho mejor. Estaba demasiada preocupada para trabajar, sus intentos por sacarse eso de la cabeza nunca tenían éxito más que unos poco minutos. Así que se paró en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Luna, reducida a escuchar los intentos de su esposo por alegrar a la niña enferma.

—¿Queres que te cante una canción feliz? —lo escuchó preguntarle.

Ya era hora de acostarse para ahora, la canción supuestamente una de cuna.

No hubo respuesta vocal, pero hubo un débil susurro el cual Hermione figuró era el movimiento de la cabeza de Luna contra la almohada.

—¿No? —sonó Hermione exageradamente decepcionado —. Incluso tengo el cancionero. ¿Queres que cante algo más?

—¡Zólo quiero a mamá! —el quejido cansado de Luna le hizo a Hermione dar una mueca de dolor. Era agridulce escuchar a su hija extrañarla de la misma manera, pero dolía mucho más el tener que negarle ese deseo.

—Luna… —suspiró Harry tristemente, notablemente cansado por tener que decirle una y otra vez a través de sus lágrimas que su madre no podía verla por ahora —. Voy a cantarla de todas formas y vos trata de dormir. ¿Si?

Empezó a cantar la canción que había compuesto él mismo como celebración del nacimiento de Luna, cuando no pudo encontrar nada que se pareciera a su pedido de una "feliz". Hoy sin embargo, no sonó tan "feliz" como siempre, el sombrío tono natural de la voz grave de Harry resonó.

Pero el enfoque de Hermione estaba en otro lado de todos modos. Se esforzó por escuchar los sonidos de su hija, su movimiento, su profunda respiración, el único contacto que tenía. Estando tan atenta con las señales de que Luna se estaba quedando dormida, Hermione falló en darse cuenta de que la canción había dejado de salir hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Harry pareció igualmente sorprendido.

—¡Hermione! —susurró Harry enojado al instante —. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —siseó ella de vuelta calladamente, agitando su mano a la habitación oscura, hacia la cama —. ¡Mi bebé está enferma y llamándome! ¡No podés esperar que sólo haga mis tareas y ni siquiera la revise! ¡Ya no puedo soportar esto!

—Por supuesto que te está llamando. Está enferma y tiene fiebre, así que no es ninguna maravilla que esté un poco irritable. Pero eso no va a cambiar sólo porque estás ahí. Llorará por algo más entonces.

—¡'Algo más' difícilmente se compara con el amor de su madre! ¡Claro, tal vez sólo llore porque quiere, pero no puedes decirme que no hay algo que ella realmente necesita!

Él desvió la mirada.

—No quiero y no puedo discutir eso —admitió él y ella lo tomó como una señal de derrota, moviéndose hacia la habitación de Luna.

—Qué bueno que estamos de acuerdo en es… —fue interrumpida cuando se brazo se enrolló alrededor de su cintura justo cuando estaba pasando al lado de él, reteniéndola.

—Temo que no —murmuró, mirándola a los ojos —. ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? Tiene miedo, Hermione. ¡Y me duele verla así cada vez que entró ahí, teniendo que decirle que de momento no podés entrar! ¡Sé que está sufriendo y asustada de que tal vez la abandones y no quieras volver a verla otra vez, a pesar de lo que le digo! ¿Pero cómo crees que se asustará si le dijo que podría matarte estar con ella ahora mismo?

La bofetada vino demasiado rápido para que cualquiera la evitara. Pero aún si era la primera vez en años que habían sido nada más que juguetonas, Hermione no se arrepintió ni un poco.

—Te amo, Harry —jadeó —. Pero no te atrevas a interponerte entre mi hija y yo.

Harry, sin embargo, sólo aumentó la presión en su agarre.

—Perdon, Hermione. Podés golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero no puedo…

—¿Mama…?

La suave voz instantáneamente terminó la pelea, aunque Harry le dio una última mirada de advertencia, antes de dejarla ir y regresar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Hey. ¿Pensé que ya estarías dormida? —preguntó Harry.

Luna sin embargo ignoró la pregunta.

—Pensé que oí a Mama… —murmuró ella.

Harry digo algo, pero Hermione no puedo entenderlo bien. Se acercó más, poniendo su oreja contra la puerta de madera.

Las siguientes palabras, sin embargo, le atravesaron el corazón.

—¿Mama me odia?

Sus oídos escucharon los intentos de Harry de apaciguar a la niña enferma que este no era el caso, pero su mente no lo registró. Sus puños temblaron cuando la cruel acusación hizo eco en su cabeza, tenía problemas para respirar.

No podía soportarlo más. Sin mirar atrás, corrió tan rápido como le fue posible.

 **~0~0~**

—… todavía te ama más que nada, pero…

Harry no pudo ir más lejos cuando la puerta fue abierta a la fuerza. La figura estaba ensombrecida por la luz detrás de ella del pasillo, pero eso cambió al entrar corriendo.

—¡Mama! —gimoteó Luna alegremente, estirando sus brazos hacia Hermione, ahora poniéndose la rápidamente recuperada máscara facial médica.

—¡Hermione! —protestó Harry intantaneamente, pero fue silenciado con una rápida mirada que no dejaba duda de que no estaba dispuesta a discutir más su decisión.

—¡Mama! —repitió Luna, antes de que su rostro se tornara acusado —. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Oh, perdón —dijo Hermione disculpándose mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama, señalando la máscara blanca —. Tengo que usar esto por un rato y tenía miedo de que te rieras de mí por eso. —obviamente mintió, pero era suficiente para una niña enferma de tres años de edad.

—Esa es una razón estúpida —reprochó Luna frunciendo el ceño.

Acariciando el cabello rubio enredado de su hija, Hermione sonrió detrás de la máscara, mirando de vuelta a su esposo quien aún se veía lejos de estar feliz por su cambio de planes.

—Supongo que entonces soy un poco estúpida.

 **~0~0~**

—¡Y siempre me llamaste a estúpido y atolondrado! —murmuró Harry mientras sacudía su cabeza, unas cuantas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

—Maldita sea, Harry, todavía no estoy muerta —gruñó Hermione, sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama en la que vivido por los últimos dos días —. ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Y si Luna te ve así?

Sí, él había tenido razón. Sí, se había infectado. Sí, sentía que se estaba quemando.

Pero no se arrepentía, para nada. Esto era mucho mejor que perder la confianza y el amor de Luna.

Sin embargo, no podía negar un cierto temor en que él también tuviera razón acerca de la severidad de su condición. No era grande, aunque se sentía peor que nunca. Pero el pensamiento de dejarlo a él… y ella… detrás estaba plagando su consciencia. ¿Qué madre sería al forzar a su hija a crecer sin ella? Igual que las de ellos…

—¿Mama?

Ambas de sus vistas sobresaltadas fueron a la puerta, desde donde la tímida llamada había venido. Luna aún estaba vistiendo sus pijamas rosas, Nenê sostenida en ambos brazos.

—Hey —dijo Harry que se movió para interceptarla —, ya deberías de estar en la cama.

—¡Pero estoy bien otra vez! —dijo Luna en forma de una queja, y todavía cuando ciertamente se había puesto mucho mejor, su voz aún la contradecía. Sus ojos también, rápidamente se suavizaron de nuevo al ir de su padre hacia la cama —. Y quería ver a mamá…

—Luna…

—Déjala —interrumpió Hermione tan tajante como su dolor de cabeza se lo permitió —. Por unos cuantos minutos.

Harry visiblemente no estaba de acuerdo, pero asintió a regañadientes y Luna caminó los pocos pasos hacia la cama.

Hermione se forzó a sonreír.

—Hola, Cariño.

—Hola —murmuró Luna débilmente, su vista desviada mientras jalaba nerviosamente el cabello de la muñeca —. ¿C-cómo estás mamá?

—No es tan malo —mintió ella, pero se dio cuenta que no había sido muy convincente —. ¿Y vos como estas?

Luna no respondió. Aún estaba mirando fijamente al suelo, su labio inferior empezando a temblar.

—¿Es… es esto mi culpa?

—Oh… —exclamó Hermione que estaba a punto de ello al ver a su hija tan llena de culpa. Usando su fuerza restante, se movió hacia el borde de la cama, y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo —. Oh, Luna…

—No. No, no es tu culpa. En dado caso, es… —se detuvo, volviendo a pensar sus palabras. Echarse la culpa a sí misma tal vez fuera más noble y verdadero, pero podría llevar a malentendido que sólo incrementaría la carga sobre los hombros de la niña si algo pasaba del todo —. No es la culpa de nadie. No te preocupes, voy a estar bien muy pronto, igual que vos.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras, las lágrimas de Luna fluían libremente ahora, sollozos entrecortando su voz.

—Te amo, mamá.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco ante esas palabras y su sonrisa ya no era forzada a través del dolor. Incluso se ensanchó.

No era la primera vez que Luna las decía, había murmurado su primer Ta ama tan pronto comenzó a hablar. Pero Hermione podía decir que esta era la primera vez que lo decía sin repetir una frase que a menudo oía de sus padres. Esta vez, Hermione supo, lo quería decir con todo su corazón.

—Yo también te amo, Cariño —susurró Hermione como respuesta, besando el cabello rubio de su hija en el fuerte abrazo —. Te amo tanto.

La sostuvo hasta que Luna se calmó para solamente sollozar un poco.

—¡Me… mejórate pronto! —la niña de tres años medio rogó, medio demandó.

Viniendo de una lagrimosa niña, le pareció bastante divertido y Hermione ni siquiera trató de suprimir la risa.

—Haré lo que pueda. ¿Está bien?

Luna asintió, secando la humedad en sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano derecha.

—Luna —llamó Harry que trajo la atención de vuelta a él —. Mamá realmente necesita su descanso ahora. Y vos también.

De nuevo asintió, pero se dio la vuelta hacia su madre otra vez. Sin palabras, alzó su muñeca con ambos brazos.

—¿Quieres que me quede con Nenê? —inquirió Hermione confundida. Desde que lo había recuperado de ella, Luna básicamente nunca se había separado del juguete.

Pero una vez más, asintió, aunque de forma tímida.

—Ella puede vigilarte cuando yo no pueda.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Hermione tomó a Nenê.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, dándole a la niña otro beso —. Ahora volvé a la cama ¿Sí? ¿O queres que me mejore yo primero?

Luna sonrió débilmente, pero no dijo nada. Obedientemente, arrastró los pies hacia la puerta, pero no se fue sin darse la vuelta otra vez para agitar la mano en un breve adiós y recibir la apropiada respuesta de sus padres.

Hermione siguió mirándola por un rato todavía cuando hacía mucho que había cerrado la puerta tras ella. Eventualmente, su vista se movió a la muñeca de cabello castaño en sus brazos.

—¿Ves? —murmuró a su esposo, pasando sus dedos por entre los mechones marrones de la más valiosa propiedad de su hija —. No podría estar más lejos de estar muerta.

 **~0~0~**

—¡No quierooo! —gritó Luna, brincando al otro extremo del agarre de Harry.

—Bueno, quieras o no, vas a tomar un baño —respondió él tranquilamente.

—¡Pero no puedo! ¡Todavía estoy enferma!

—Estás perfectamente bien durante toda una semana —dijo él. Ella no aceptó su excusa —. Incluso mamá hace mucho que se curó.

Sostuvo su mano en el agua que fluía en la bañera, todavía cuando sabía que no tenía mucho sentido. Su pequeña tormenta dorada tenía la asombrosa habilidad de alguna manera notar cuando la temperatura no era la correcta aún por un simple grado.

Y por supuesto, apenas la sumergía en el agua, instantáneamente ella gritaba y pateaba cuando sus pies apenas tocaban la superficie.

—¡Muy caliente! ¡Muy caliente!

Harry giró sus ojos, levemente moviendo la manija del grifo hacia frío con su codo, para que Luna finalmente se dejara meter en el agua.

—Ya no tenes que hacer eso de todas formas… —gruñó Luna poniendo mala cara, alejando algo de la espuma —. Puedo meterme a la bañera por mí misma.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el jabón y la esponja en lo que ella empezaba a jugar en el baño al cual le había declarado su odio eterno hacía sólo momentos antes.

—¡Sí, soy lo bastante grande para eso!

—Bueno, eso es genial. —dijo dando una risa ahogada, alborotando la mata rubia del cabello de Luna.

La niña disgustada protestó como siempre había hecho cuando él hacía eso con un fuerte grito, agitando sus brazos en el agua.

Sonriendo, recordó la primera vez que había usado esas familiares palabras. No se dio cuenta de su origen sino más tarde, luego de que Luna hubiera salido hacía mucho de la habitación para ir a jugar otra vez y él ya se había sentado en su escritorio, repleto de sus libros. Vinieron simplemente de forma natural con su orgullo cada vez que ella venía corriendo hacia él, llamando su atención con un excitado —¡Papa! ¡Mira! —para enseñar algo nuevo que había encontrado o hecho, un dibujo que salía especialmente bien a sus ojos o si aprendía algo que sorprendía por completo a la niña de tres años de edad.

—El problema es solamente que temo que ya no estarás muy limpia cuando decidamos dejarte encargarte de eso sola. —explicó él mientras empezaba a tallarla.

Luna frunció el ceño otra vez, pero al menos no trató de luchar con él.

—¿Por qué tengo que bañarme de todas formas?

Harry rió, siempre había preguntado esto en un punto u otro. Pero a diferencia de la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora tenía una mejor respuesta que

—Porque tenes que hacerlo.

—Vos —enfatizó, frotando la esponja contra su pequeña nariz —. Tenes que estar limpia, porque mañana vamos a hacer una visita especial.

 **~0~0~**

Era una vista bastante inusual para sus padres ver a Luna tan tímida. La usualmente tan energética niña ahora se escondía detrás de su madre, aferrándose asustada a su falda con su mano libre mientras que la otra sostenía su siempre presente muñeca cerca de ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Luna? —preguntó Harry a su hija, consternado, quien apenas y se atrevía a mirar por el miedo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —respondió tímidamente, apenas audible.

Hermione extendido su mano a su espalda para tocar tranquilizadoramente la cabeza de la niña con su mano.

—Este es el lugar donde toda gente de la que te hemos hablado desapareció —explicó Hermione, dándole una conciliadora sonrisa por encima de su hombro —. Ya estuviste acá ¿No te acordas?

La niña sacudió su cabeza. Mientras las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, sus padres intercambiaron una mirada triste.

—No… no tenes que ir, si no quieres —dijo Harry tratando de calmarla, habiéndose puesto en sus rodillas para estar al mismo nivel que Luna —. Pero te juro que no hay nada que debas temer.

La niña se mordió el labio inferior, insegura de tomar esa oferta de escape o de confiar en las palabras de sus padres.

—Hey —suavemente llamó Hermione para recuperar su atención, estirando su mano —. Sabes que vamos a estar ahí, sin importar qué.

Titubeando, Luna tomó la mano presentada en la suya, apretando el agarrón instantáneamente al sentir la calidez de su madre.

—¿Está bien ir entonces? —preguntó Hermione y obtuvo un tímido asentimiento en respuesta.

Mientras se dirigían por la playa hacia el mar rojo, pudo sentir la pequeña mano apretándose alrededor de sus dedos tan a menudo como Luna observaba los escalofriantes alrededores. Probablemente era un poco de más para alguien de su edad después de todo, pero dado que ella había sido tan despreocupada a pesar de todo esto la última vez que habían estado ahí, no habían esperado este súbito cambio de actitud.

—¿Qué son? —la voz casi susurrada de su hija la alcanzó. Siguiendo los ojos de Luna, vio unas gigantescas estacas rojas.

—Eso… eso no estaba la última vez… —le dijo un poco aturdida, sin darse cuenta de su mala elección de palabras hasta que sintió a Luna pegarse a sí misma gimoteando contra ella, lejos de la estructura —. No te preocupes — rápidamente añadió —. No hacen nada por lo visto.

Sollozando, Luna se relajó un poco, pero hizo una mueca de susto una vez más al distinguir la forma de la "colina" negra en el horizonte. Pero ya no sonó tan asustada como antes; curiosidad y tal vez compasión por el gigantesco corte aparentemente tomando el control al girar su cabeza de lado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Eso… ese es el inicio y el final de todo… —respondió Harry, la melancolía inconfundible en su voz mientras miraba fijamente al mar.

—¿El inicio y el final…? —repitió Luna preguntándose —. ¿Dónde están todas las personas? ¿Así?

Los ojos de sus padres se encontraron en confusión como hacían a menudo en esperanza de que el otro hubiera entendido lo que quería decir. Pero muy a menudo, preguntar era la única posibilidad de descubrir qué pasaba por la mente de la pequeña.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Como agua roja!

Con una leve risa ahogada de los dos mayores, la atmósfera pareció haberse convertido completamente por esa pregunta inocente de la asombrada niña.

—No lo sabemos —dijo Harry sonriendo —. Pero había alguien que era bastante… excepcional y seguramente lo sabría.

—¿Quién?

—Nuestra amiga… se llamaba Luna… —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Harry? —llamó Hermione haciendo que el aludido la mirara —. ¿Esas estacas rojas estuvieron siempre ahí?

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron al ver las estructuras alargadas y rojas. Nada salía de su mente.

—No… no lo estaban.

 **~0~0~**

—¡Hola! Mama y Papa me dijeron que tenía que hablar con ustedes, pero no estoy segura de qué —dijo la niña que se rascó su cabello rubio al mirar las aguas rojas —. Uhm… bueno. ¡Soy Luna y esta es Nenê! ¡Es mi favorita, porque tiene cabello castaño justo como mamá y también un vestido rojo! ¡Y realmente amo a mi mamá, y a mi papá también!

—A menudo dicen que también me habrías gustado y vos a mí ¿Así que por qué te fuiste? Mamá y papá no me lo van a decir. A menudo se ven tristes cuando hablan de vos. No me gusta cuando están tristes. Así que no sé si me hubieras gustado, porque los pones tristes —dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño ante el mar rojo —. Pero papá dijo que no era tu culpa y están tristes porque les agradabas tanto que ahora te extrañan. ¡Así que tal vez me hubieras gustado después de todo!

—Bueno, uhm… —miró atrás a donde Hermione y Harry estaban sentados discutiendo de algún tema. Dándose la vuelta al mar una vez más, agitó la mano en señal de despedida —. Ellos me dijeron que nos llamábamos iguales. Así que… ¡Adiós entonces; nos vemos!

 **~0~0~**

Se había vuelto bastante tarde cuando finalmente regresaron a casa, la oscuridad de la noche sólo perforada por las luces del carro mientras rodaba los últimos metros en el camino antes de que se detuviera. Hermione paró el motor y dio una última mirada al espejo retrovisor. Luna naturalmente aún estaba sentada a salvo en el asiento para niños, sosteniendo a Nenê contra su pecho.

La niña se había quedado inusualmente callada hacía rato, pero Hermione lo atribuía al cansancio. Ya pasaba mucho de la hora de acostarse, y a cada rato se había preguntado si la niña había caído en la tentación de dormir. Sin embargo, todavía se veía bastante despierta por ahora.

Harry ya se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y salido, moviéndose a la puerta trasera de su lado para sacar a Luna. Hermione acababa de salir cuando escuchó el murmullo en voz baja del otro lado mientras él alzaba a la niña en sus brazos.

—¿Papa? ¿Qué es un amigo?

—¿Un amigo…? —juzgando por su voz, estaba tan sorprendido por la pregunta de Luna como Hermione misma. Estaba en una edad en la que haría muchas preguntas al parecer de la nada, y no siempre eran fáciles de responder. Pero esta ciertamente era diferente de ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?

—Bueno… —empezó Harry su intento por explicar, sin duda de que su cerebro estaba trabajando a todo vapor —. Un amigo es alguien quien… juega con vos y… uhm… puede hablar acerca de todo, que está ahí para vos…

—¿Entonces mamá y vos son mis amigos? —preguntó Luna cansadamente más allá, apenas audible desde la posición de su madre.

—Eh, no… no realmente… —dijo Harry con un medio suspiró, medio gruñó —. Un amigo es usualmente alguien que no está en tu familia.

—¿Entonces no puedo tener a ningún amigo?

El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una cortina sofocante.

Hermione no se movió para intervenir, no sólo por el acuerdo que habían hecho de que ninguno debería interrumpir cuando el otro explicaba algo a Luna para prevenir que ella favoreciera a uno de ser más listo. De hecho, lo vio a través de las ventanas del auto, dándole a ella una mirada suplicante. ¿Pero cómo ayudarlo cuando ella misma no podía pensar en ninguna palabra?

—¿Papa? —esperó Luna por una respuesta.

—Mira, no es tan malo, mamá y yo nunca tuvimos… —detuvo lo que estúpidamente había balbuceado, tomando una respiración para calmarse —. Veremos… veremos qué podemos hacer para encontrarte un amigo ¿Está bien? pero realmente ya es hora de irse a la cama ahora.

Luna por fortuna no protestó ante su escapatoria, frotando sus cansados ojos con su brazo mientras su padre la cargaba dentro de la casa.

Hermione no los siguió inmediatamente. Su vista fue a la oscura ciudad detrás de ella.

No estaba segura de sí fue el día completo, visitar el mar de sangre, o sólo la pregunta inocente de Luna lo que había golpeado un punto mucho más delicado de lo que la pequeña niña pudo anticipar, pero, por primera vez en años, tenía esa incómoda sensación ante la falta de luces… la falta de la civilización.

 **~0~0~**

Ninguno lo vio esa noche mientras dormían plácidamente aquella noche. Gigantescos ases rojos que salieron de las rojas estacas ubicadas alrededor de una frágil tierra; en el inicio del todo.

La luna se tiño de rojo… y el mundo desapareció.

La realidad colapso.

Su felicidad desapareció.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Las Necesidades del Corazón"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, leo todo y respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: ¿Por qué Hermione dice si no la esta poniendo bajo mucha presión cuando le enseña algo de latín? Porque se ve reflejada a si misma, y no quiero sobre exigir a su hija. No quiere una pequeña Hermione.**

 **Nota 2: Si recuerdan, ésta la historia de que la madre de Hermione Jane Granger, se suicidó y en su locura remplazó a su hija con una muñeca. Bueno su mmm, domino interno, es que fuera remplazada nuevamente por una muñeca de trapo.**

 **Nota 3: Al mismo tiempo, este es el ultimo trauma que es dejado superado en pos de su hija.**

 **Nota 4: Recuerdan el terremoto, bueno es el origen de las estacas rojas.**

 **Nota 5: Si, la canción es Amar como tú de Rebbeca Sugar de la serie Steven Universe, levemente modificada.**

 **Nota 6: Este es básicamente el fin del futuro; como supondrán este fic es un rompecabezas, al comienzo, en el capitulo 1, la historia ya estaba empezada y ambos ya habían vuelto y habían vivido un lapso en el pasado. El siguiente capitulo claramente va a ser en el futuro y los que siguen van a ser cuando ellos volvieron y todo lo que sucede durante, hasta que comienza el capitulo 1. O sea…**

 **Capítulo 1: Inicio del fic, realidad pasado, (31 de octubre).**

 **Capitulo 2: Inicio de la realidad en el futuro.**

 **Capitulo 15: Inicio de la realidad en el pasado (1 de septiembre inicio del año escolar).**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews:**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Claro que se ven lindos como padres, aunque eso no significa que lo van a tener fácil. Pero mucho muy lindo estos capítulos, es hora de volver a lo que verdaderamente se hacer…. TRAUMAS Y DELIRIOS PSICO-EMOCIONALES (suena Celebration).**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo. Oh, no te preocupes no estas obligado a dejar un review, no me voy a enojar ni ofender si no lo haces. Claro, estos son lo utlimos capítulos del futuro por decirlo de una manera y es hora de explicar lo que realmente pasa. Oh me alegro que haya podido hacer eso. Es que en el fondo ella es la protagonista, directa o indirectamente.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Claro, se que te gusta el delirio, y los problemas emocionales, y los delirios nuevamente, pero es necesario dejar descansar al fic en el sentido narrativo para que no se vuelva algo super pesado. Jajaja, podría haber hecho eso, pero sería abusar de los cliches ¿No?**


	14. Necesidades del Corazón

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 _ **"Necesidades del Corazón"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Los ojos verdes de Harry vagaron lentamente por el cielo, de una forma casi aburrida; la mezcla entre celeste y gris de la mañana era casi un recordatorio de como era su vida antes. Se levantaba temprano y comenzaba a trabajar, no sin antes prepararle el desayuno a sus dos amadas reinas. Pero de eso ya hace tiempo que no sucedía y era solo un gris y hasta triste recuerdo en su mente.

Bajó la vista y delante suyo se extendió un angosto sendero flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento que desembocaba en un amplio camino que estaba cortado por un par de impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado que marcaban los límites de los terrenos de la mansión. Suspiró tratando de ocultar los viejos recuerdos que había en su mente y comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó a las imponentes verjas.

Solo tuvo que tocarlas con la punta de su varita para que las puertas de hierro, las barras de metal se retorcieran formando un espantosa y hasta tenebrosa cara que preguntó.

—¿Motivo de su visita?

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo solicitar el poder hablar con Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. —dijo Harry con seguridad.

Las puertas, con la misma facilidad que se habían deformado, volvieron a su estado primigenio. Nada sucedió. Un nuevo suspiró salió de los labios de Harry y apuntó con su varita a las puertas para tirarlas abajo si fuera necesario, sin embargo, estas se abrieron. Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios y comenzó a caminar.

Dentro de los terrenos había, tal y como recordaba, aunque no tanto porque aquella vez era todo demasiado oscuro, grandes arbustos y pavos reales que rondaban por el lugar y detrás de unos setos, una hermosa y ornamentada fuente. El camino era recto y de grava que llegaba hasta el pórtico de la mansión.

Subió por unas grandes escaleras de piedra hasta la puerta y pudo divisar las ventanas en forma de diamante; cuando llegó a estar enfrente tocó con fuerza y ambas se abrieron con algún tipo de encantamiento. Rodó los ojos ante la exageración y nada más entrar fue recibido por un vestíbulo. En el medio Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy mirándolo estoicamente.

—Buenos días —dijo Harry de forma amigable acercándose y sonriéndoles a ambos que no dejaron de mirar de forma seria. Hizo una mueca y continuó —. Ciertamente creo que toda esta demostración de poder era completamente innecesaria, pero supongo que es algo normal entre los sangrepuras… —volvió a hacer una mueca y en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que lo escucharan agregó —. Espero que ni mi padre, ni la familia Potter hayan hecho toda esta actuación alguna vez…

—Deberías estar en Hogwarts…Potter —dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando a Harry en su uniforme de Gryffindor como si fuera algo completamente inverosímil lo que estaba sucediendo. Como si no reconociera al Harry que no parecía temeroso o intimidado como antes.

—Si… en eso tienen razón —confirmó él casi como si fuera un chiste —. Pero el tiempo apremia y tampoco podía traer a Hermione a este lugar… Así que tuve que venir solo…

—¿A qué viniste, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy nuevamente con asco —. Deja de hacer toda esta actuación y habla…

Harry sonrió de forma amigable, pero al mismo tiempo sarcástica.

—No deberías hablarle así a la persona que puede salvar a tú familia, Lucius —dijo Harry en tono frío, para luego sonreír nuevamente —. A mi no me agrada en lo más mínimo estar en este lugar…pero tengo una deuda con tu esposa, Narcisa.

Lucius, lentamente miró a su esposa con una ceja levantada.

—No se de que esta hablando, Lucius. —dijo ella ignorando la situación.

—Oh, no, claro, por supuesto que no lo sabe, ya que todavía no sucedió, pero —agregó Harry haciendo un leve gesto con la mano —. Va a suceder y ya sucedió, así que… obviando que todavía no estoy ligado a ella por esa deuda…, se podría decir que esto lo hago de forma persona —hizo un momento de silencio y volvió a hablar —. Pero, ya que seguramente son personas pragmáticas e inteligentes lo voy a poner en estos términos, pueden escuchar mi propuesta y salvar su familia y quedar completamente impunes de todas las cosas que hiciste —dijo mirando a Lucius —. O… tener a Voldemort viviendo en esta casa en el próximo año y medio —entrecerró los ojos mirando la cara de sorpresa de ambos —, por no decir a Bellatrix y su esposo…. Se que no te llevas bien con ella, Lucius.

Lucius no dijo nada, pero sus labios estaban levemente abiertos, mientras que Narcisa, aunque parecía shockeada se mantenía inexpresiva.

—Se que la Marca Tenebrosa se volvió aun más mmm —dijo el Gryffindor dudando —… dolorosa ¿Tal vez? Se lo del ataque durante la Copa Mundial de Quidditch; Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, John Nott, Charles Goyle, Montgomery Crabbe. Todos con túnicas negras atormentando muggles… pero huyeron cuando la Marca Tenebrosa apareció en el cielo. No vengo a chantajearlos —agregó forma seria —, porque no me interesa; no me interesa su influencia, su dinero, sus vidas. No tienen nada que puedan darme, porque yo cuanto amaba lo perdí. Pero Narcissa me ayudó una vez y siento que estoy en deuda con ella y por eso quiero evitar que su familia caiga en desgracia… quiero evitar que Draco tenga esa maldita Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo como lo tenes vos, Lucius, que irónicamente Narcissa no tiene….

—¿Qué es lo que nos estas ofreciendo? —preguntó Malfoy en un intento de parecer tranquilo.

—¿Podemos sentarnos?

—Sí…

Ninguno dijo nada durante el pequeño trayecto hasta los sofás, en donde Harry se sentó en uno individual y el matrimonio igual, pero en el lado opuesto.

—Voldemort va a volver —dijo Harry haciendo que ambos se tensaran —. Ambos lo saben ¿No? Y cuando lo haga… el infierno se va a desatar y va a estar muy… enojado. Muy enojado con aquellos que no lo fueron a buscar, que lo dejaron pudrirse en un bosque en Albania como una simple sombra… Pero, no importa que vuelva, puedo matarlo y terminar con todo, esa misma noche. Tenemos un plan, tengo lo recursos, se dónde está y dónde va a estar y voy a exterminarlo de la faz de la tierra…

—No tenes pruebas de nada de lo que estés diciendo, Potter —dijo Malfoy mirando fijamente a Harry —. No podés probar ninguna de tus acusaciones… ni de que vas a volver a matar al Señor Tenebroso.

Harry abrió levemente la boca, la cerró juntos con sus ojos y suspiró. Con un leve movimiento se tocó las sienes y volvió a abrir los parpados mirando a una estatua que estaba detrás.

—A ella no le gusta esta casa… —dijo Harry como si fuera algo normal —. Cuando dormíamos juntos muchas veces tenía que consolarla luego de que Bellatrix la hubiera torturado con ese hechizo de fuego…. No lo quería decir, pero le afectaba de sobre manera tener un pecho con las deformaciones propias de quemaduras. Pero cuando las marcas se fueron, en sus sueños repetía una y otra vez como había sido torturada… Tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse y se podía decir que fue algo que tardó. No creo que estuviera muy feliz de que esté acá, pero se lo debía a Narcissa. Ciertamente mientras los años pasaban pensaba que, no sé qué hubiera pasado si ella no le hubiera mentido a Voldemort cuando estábamos en el Bosque Prohibido… Pero, sin importar nada, prefiero devolverle el favor y salvar a la Familia Malfoy, antes de dejarlos pudrirse.

—Estas completamente loco, Potter… —susurró Malfoy. Harry miró a Narcissa y ella sintió como su mente cientos de imágenes pasaban una atrás de la otra —, venís a mi casa, abusas de mi hospitalidad y… —cada sensación se expandió cada recuerdo, cada momento.

—Silencio, Lucius. —dijo Narcissa en un tono imponente.

Harry se levantó y miró ambos Malfoy.

—El 24 de junio Voldemort tiene planeado volver a la vida por medio de un ritual en el cementerio de la villa donde esta la casa que era su padre muggle, Tom Ryddle, cuando vuelva, va a estar muy enojado… sobre todo con aquellos que no lo buscaron porque lo creyeron acabado. Si vos, Lucius, asistís a la reunión, me voy a encargar de que todos se pudran en Azkaban. Si no, ustedes nunca fueron partidarios del Señor Tenebroso… El destino de su Familia depende de esa decisión. Hagan lo que quieran.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y miró a los atónitos huéspedes que lo miraban.

—Adiós, Lucius, prima…

 **~0~0~**

Durante el resto del mes mayo, parte de la primera y segunda semana de junio Harry se dedicó a aprender y practicar, mientras que Hermione ayudaba a Luna a preparar sus exámenes finales. Aprendió y mejoró, junto con ambas, su amplia gama de maldiciones y encantamientos. Los hechizos de protección eran cada vez más poderosos y tenía la habilidad para lanzar un decente reducto sin tener que pronunciarlo.

El domingo por la mañana, casi mediodía Harry salió de la ducha, se miró un segundo en el espejo y con una leve sonrisa, recordó cuando se bañaba junto a su hija y por lo general este sería el momento en donde ambos peleaban para que la pequeña se pusiera ropa. Lentamente se cambió, y miró fijamente el cielo por la ventana hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Nunca más me van a hablar? ¿No me van a decir que les hice para que me odiaran tanto?

—No, Ron… —susurró Harry con una voz quedada —. No te lo vamos a decir, porque no es el hecho de que trataste a Hermione como basura durante cuatro años, sino que… —lo miró fijamente —. Es lo que vas a hacer…

—¡Merezco una explicación! —exclamó Ron con furia —. ¡Mi familia los trató siempre con respeto y siempre te ayudé en cada una de tus locas incursiones, no me podés simplemente desechar, así como así!

Harry caminó en silencio hasta donde estaba Ron parado y lo miró con aburrimiento.

—Me podrías decir, Ron —dijo Harry mientras le acomodaba la corbata al pelirrojo —. ¿Qué vale más, tu propia cabeza, o Hermione y yo? —esperó un momento para que el sorprendido Ron hablar, con la mano hizo un movimiento como si le quitara un poco de polvo y volvió a hablar ante el silencio de él —. Eso suponía. En el fondo fuimos amigos por simple conveniencia, Ron. Yo estaba desesperado por tener amigos y personas que me quisieran a mi alrededor y vos querías destacarte y sobresalir, aunque eso significara seguirme a todos lados.

—Yo…

—Déjame terminar —dijo Harry con un tono imperativo —. Es extraño que te diga esto, pero cuando estábamos en primer año, cuando te mostré el Espejo de Oesed a lo único que viste fuiste a vos mismo con la Copa de Quidditch, mientras que yo vi a mi familia. No me di cuenta en ese momento, era muy joven y estaba aturdido por tantas cosas que no lo pensé bien, pero nunca supiste valorar lo que tenías… Te envidiaba, me molestaba muchísimo que tuviera una madre, un padre y hermanos y que no los valoraras, que no valorabas todo el esfuerzo que hacían por vos y solo te enfocabas en aquello que no poseías…

Palmeó los hombros de Ron y como si sintiera que todo estaba por terminar.

—Ron… si algo aprendí con los años, es que cuando uno forma una familia, sobre todo para mí, que viví sin padres, es lo más placentero y hermoso de la vida. Y no entendemos realmente lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos o cuando nunca lo tuvimos… —dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste para comenzar a irse y darse vuelta y hablar nuevamente —. Aunque tengo que admitir que te agradezco que hayas sido un hijo de puta al final, con perdón de Molly, me diste los mejores años de mi vida… —se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir agregó —. Y no me refiera al tiempo en que éramos amigos…. Adiós, Ron.

 **~0~0~**

El desayuno fue muy ruidoso la mañana de la tercera prueba. Hermione estaba en completo silencio y parecía no querer despegarse de Harry por nada del mundo, sin embargo, la Profesora McGonagall se acercó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor justo antes de que terminara el desayuno. No había ningún Jefe de alguna de las cuatro Casas.

—Harry —dijo la mujer en voz baja —. Los preparativos están hechos y Albus me dijo que consiguieron los objetos… te están esperando, solo falta la Diadema.

Ambos asintieron y se levantaron con cierto pesar; ambos hubieran preferido que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero no podía ser así. Miraron a Luna que parecía absorta en su propio mundo y le sonrieron.

—Vamos a vernos luego, Cariño. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, claro! —exclamó la Ravenclaw —. Suerte.

—Gracias. —susurró Harry con una triste sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos, subieron las escaleras con reticencia y cuando llegaron un familiar cuadro con trolls bailando ballet, hicieron lo que sabían. Una gran puerta se abrió y antes de entrar Harry susurró tomando la mano de Hermione.

—Lo hacemos por ella, ¿No?

—Si… lo hacemos por ella.

Nuevamente se volvieron a encontrar con cientos de objetos por todos lados, algunos apilados formando montañas hasta el techo y delante de ambos. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerzo, Hermione apretó aún más su agarre.

—¿Te acordas donde esta? —preguntó Hermione.

—Si…

—¿Dónde?

Harry comenzó a caminar por uno de los callejones que formaban todas las cosas apiladas; Hermione lo siguió. Pasó por delante de un trol de las montañas blanco y horrible disecado y giró por uno de los callejones flanqueando muros de chatarra formadas por botellas, sobreros, cajas, sillas, libros, armas, escobas, bates… Se adentraron aún más en el laberinto hasta que ambos giraron a la derecha y se encontraron con una mesa en donde, a pesar de que había muchas cosas como libros, y otros objetos, una caja de madera negra y perfectamente lustrada se destacaba por entre las demás.

—Siempre en el mismo lugar… —susurró Harry mirando hacia un costado que estaba el Espejo de Oesed —. Siempre igual.

Ambos se acercaron y Hermione con un movimiento de la varita hizo que la tapa de la caja de madera se abriera y dejó visible parte de lo que era una hermosa diadema de plata con una gran esmeralda verde oscura en el centro y encima la cabeza de un agila de perfil con detalles que recorrían los costados de la base como si fueran alas. Bajo la esmeralda un diamante circular unido a otro en forma de gota. Con un nuevo movimiento de varita, a hizo levitar y e hizo otro movimiento y vieron como si una especie de burbuja rodeara la joya.

—Siempre protegiendo, ¿No? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Siempre.

Ambos caminaron y salieron de la Sala de Menesteres para caminar por el desierto pasillo. Llegaron a donde estaba la Gárgola que custodiaba la oficina del Director y con un suspiró Harry dijo.

—Caramelo de limón.

La Gárgola giró dejando al descubierto la escalera giratoria. Subieron y comenzaron a ascender. Llegaron ante la gran y pesada puerta de madera del la Dirección y Harry tocó. Casi se abrió al instante dejando ver en su interior a unas cuantas personas. Todos los miraron con cierta preocupación. Sin embargo, ambos entraron con la Diadema. Nadie podía decir mucho. Mejor dicho, no sabían que decir. Un movimiento de la Varita de Sauco fue suficiente para que una mesa apareciera. Para que tanto los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los Jefes de las Cuatro Casas de Hogwarts, Sirius, los Weasley, inclusive un oculto Alastor Moody luego de ser rescatado sin que Barty Crouch Jr, vieran como la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw se depositaba encima.

Un nuevo movimiento de Varita fue necesario para que todos y cada uno de los objetos que estaban escondidos fueron depositados encima de la mesa. Nadie dijo nada, pero la voz aguda de Molly Weasly interrumpió el abrumador silencio.

—¡Harry! —llamó Molly sin entender lo que estaba pasando a Harry. Él no respondió. Estaba estático, casi resiente a mirar a los ojos a la mujer —. Harry… ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Nadie me dice nada! Cariño, ¿Cómo es que tenías la Diadema de Ravenclaw?

—Molly… por favor. —susurró Dumbledore.

—¡No! —exclamó la mujer con enojo —. ¿En qué metiste a Harry esta vez, Albus? Solo es un niño de 14 años, ¿Acaso no tiene derecho a tener una vida de adolescente por una vez?

Nadie dijo nada. Todo estaban en silencio y los pocos que sabían acerca de quienes eran realmente Harry y Hermione simplemente se quedaron callados. Molly Weasley miró a su esposo que parecía ser tan ignorante como ella, Remus y la mayor parte de la Orden del Fénix. Se giró hacia Harry y abrió los labios al ver la cara completamente neutra de él. Se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Harry… —susurró Molly —. Yo sé que vos y Hermione están enojados con Ron y Ginny, y seguro tienen razón. Pero por favor, no me digas que estas haciendo cosas peligrosas de nuevo.

Los labios de Harry adoptaron una mueca extraña. Se abrieron levemente y miraron a la mujer a los ojos y todos los recuerdos que había vivido en aquella casa en el condado de Devon pasaron todos delante de sus ojos. Sonrió levemente y le sonrió.

—No, Señora Weasley —dijo Harry con una voz suave y casi dulce —. No estoy haciendo nada peligroso, solo que este es el fin del camino…

—¿Eh? —exclamó la mujer sin entender.

—Arriba, Señora Weasley —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa particularmente triste —. Ahora le vamos a explicar todo…

Molly miró a Harry sin entender y lentamente se paró recibiendo la sonrisa triste de Harry en el proceso. El muchacho se giró y miró al Profesor Dumbledore y luego a la mesa. La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin… los tres Horrocrux que era conseguibles estaban ahí, al alcance de sus manos.

—¿Cómo lo consiguió? —preguntó Harry mirando la Copa.

—Bueno, ser el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, me da la posibilidad de mover algunos hilos... —contestó Dumbledore con sinceridad.

—Tantos años… —susurró Harry con la voz cortada —. Tanto esfuerzo y ahora están delante nuestro… —con cuidado tomó la Espada de Godric Gryffindor del escritorio de Dumbledore y todos lo miraron con atención; incluso los cuadros se acomodaron para ver lo que nuevamente iba a hacer —. Si aquella vez hubiera sido diferente…

—¿Qué es lo que esta por hacer, Señor Potter? —preguntó el Profesor Flitwick que era ajeno a toda lo que había sucedido, solo había sido llamado —. ¿Dónde consiguió la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw…

—Hay que destruirlos… —dijo Harry.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Pomona Sprout —. ¡Son las reliquias de los fundadores!

—Y también Horrocruxes de Voldemort —contestó él bajando la espada en una finta encima del Guardapelo de Slytherin. La mesa tembló. Un humo negro salió del objeto seguido por un grito. La mirad de Harry se oscureció. Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo —. ¡Son todos Horrocruxes! —exclamó destruyendo la Copa con exactamente el mismo efecto —. ¡EL MUY ENFERMO LOS CREO A TODOS! —gritó levantando la espada nuevamente y haciéndola caer encima de la Diadema. Sus manos temblaban; la espada había caído varias veces más junto con gritos del muchacho —. Tantos años…. Tanto esfuerzo…. Y ahora están destruidos….

—¿Harry? —preguntó Remus que se acercaba lentamente.

—Si no hubieras sido tan arrogante —dijo Harry con enojo mirando a Dumbledore. Todos se quedaron estáticos —. Si no hubieras sido siempre tan jodidamente arrogante nada de esto hubiera pasado…

—¿Harry? —preguntó Sirius esta vez acercándose a Harry —. Tranquilo… —susurró. Dame la espada….

—No lo voy a matar —dijo Harry con un tono molesto tirando la espada encima de la de la mesada haciendo que los objetos rojos saltaron levemente —. Todavía tiene que matar a Voldemort… —la cabeza expresión de Harry parecía casi psicótica. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios —. Al final… al final todo termina de esta manera, siempre teniendo que salvar el día, ¿No, Dumbledore? —agregó mirando al anciano con molestia.

—Harry yo no…

—No me interesa —interrumpió Harry —. No me interesa… lo más mínimo lo que digas. Solamente decime que pusiste los anti-aparición sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

—Si, Harry…

—Bien… —dijo Harry con un susurró llevando su mano temblando hacia su rostro y masajear sus sienes. La respiración era entre cortada —. Solo es la ultima aventura…, solo es la última aventura…, solo es la última aventura…

—Harry vamos —susurró Hermione tomándolo del brazo —. No tenemos por qué quedarnos más tiempo…

—No… —susurró Harry con una expresión perdida—. No tenemos porque… me gustaría ver a Luna una vez más antes de irme…

—Esta bien, Harry… —respondió suavemente mientras se abrían paso entre todas las personas y salían del lugar —. Vamos…

—¿Qué es lo que esta pasando, Albus? —preguntó Lupin ya no pudiendo contenerse al ver a la Profesora McGonagall derramar silenciosas lagrimas mientras que Snape miraba por una ventana casi de forma triste.

—¿Qué era eso de una ultima aventura? —preguntó esta vez Sirius.

—¡Albus…! —exclamó Molly pero fue interrumpida cuando Albus Dumbledore levantó la mano.

—Harry Potter… —dijo Albus Dumbledore —… él….

Sin embargo, las palabras no salieron del anciano. Su expresión era casi lúgubre.

—¿Albus…?

—Harry Potter se va a sacrificar esta noche —dijo Snape con un tono serio y casi tan lúgubre como el de Dumbledore —. Va a matar a la serpiente de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado para luego permitir que él lo mate y así poder dejarlo vulnerable y que toda la Orden pueda eliminarlo…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron mucho entre ellos Sirius.

—¡Él no puede hacer eso! —gritó Sirius mirando a Snape para luego mirar a Dumbledore —. ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Tiene que haber otra manera! —agregó todavía a los gritos para darse vuelta con dirección a la salida, sin embargo, otro grito lo detuvo.

—¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO PODÉS ENTENDERLO BLACK?! —todos miraron a Snape que había perdido los estribos —. ¡Ya sabes su historia! ¡Sabes todo lo que vivió! ¡Ya sabes todo lo que perdió y sin embargo estas tan empecinado en tratar de resolver todo de forma apresurada y no respetar el silencio que Harry nos está pidiendo!

—¡¿Pero de que silencio me estás hablando, Quejicus?! —exclamó Sirius encarando a Snape de frente.

—¿A que sos tan idiota y tan Gryffindor que no podés darte cuenta de que no podés respetar la decisión de tu ahijado? —respondió Snape casi escupiendo las palabras mientras miraba con desprecio a su enemigo de siempre —. Sos tan estúpido que no te das cuenta ¿No? —Sirius en un completo estado de shock no respondió —. Lo suponía… tu silencio es la prueba de todo…

—¿A que te estas refiriendo Severus? —preguntó Lupin sin entender.

—La mirada de Harry… de Hermione —contestó Snape con un susurro —. Es la mirada de dos muertos. Es la mirada de un hombre y una mujer que lo perdieron todo, y que ya no tienes mas ganas de vivir, que solo quieren dar su ultimo respiro…. Su última aventura y poder descansar de tanto dolor… —Snape comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir miró a su enemigo —. Si fuera vos, Black… los dejaría solos, si ellos se quieren acercar lo van a hacer… y sino, déjalos llorar en silencio y respeta su dolus…

 **~0~0~**

Harry y Hermione caminaron con lentitud por el pasillo del séptimo piso. Giraron hacia la derecha y vieron una enrulada cabellera dorada que daba saltitos por ahí. El corazón de Harry sintió que se detenía ante la expresión de asombro.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Luna con una sonrisa —. Los busqué por todos…

—Nosotros… —contestó Harry. Su pensamiento de ver a Luna era completamente diferente a este, sin embargo, no podía decirle que no —. Estábamos ultimando los detalles de la prueba con el Profesor Dumbledore —mintió con una sonrisa dulce —. Íbamos a buscarte porque hay algo que queremos mostrarte…

—¡Oh! Entiendo —dijo Luna con una sonrisa —. ¿Qué es lo que querían mostrarme?

Harry sonrió y rodeó a Luna con el brazo por los hombros y los tres comenzaron a caminar y a dar vueltas por el pasillo.

—Una sala muy especial… —dijo Harry —. Puede crear una habitación dependiendo de nuestras necesidades o lo que queramos…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la Ravenclaw con los ojos brillantes —. ¿Voy a poder ver Nargles?

Harry se rio con suavidad.

—No, Cariño… —negó con una sonrisa —. Pero Hermione y yo te vamos a dar el mayor y más grande tesoro de Hogwarts… Porque cuando tengas dudas… y creas que estas sola, siempre va a haber un lugar en el cual refugiarse… —terminó mostrándole a Luna una gran puerta en la pared.

—Bienvenida —dijo Hermione —… a la Sala de Menesteres.

Una gran sala con sillones y libreros apareció dentro. Entraron y observaron como las antorchas iluminaban todo el lugar, mientras que la chimenea daba un extraño calor tibio al lugar. Luna miró todo con un extraño brillo en los ojos. En el fondo un espejo grande y de dos metros de alto con hermosos detalles ornamentados y unas letras grabadas que decían Espejo Oesed.

Harry soltó a Luna y caminó lentamente hacia el espejo. Hermione, por su parte, tomó de la mano a Luna y la detuvo ante la intención de acercarse junto a él. Ambas se miraron, sin embargo, en la Gryffindor, la mirada era seria, pero amble, casi diciéndole que esperara. Ninguna de las dos se movió.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer ante lo que los ojos verdes mientras que en el reflejo del espejo se veía a si mismo pero mayor y con Hermione y Luna, su hija en sus brazos.

—A veces… —susurró Harry lo suficientemente alto como para que ellas lo escucharan, pero no lo vieran llorar. Su mirada estaba completamente perdida en el reflejo —. A veces, uno quiere decir tantas cosas…. Pero no se puede, me gustaría contarte tantas cosas, Luna… Me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo, cuando más lo necesitaba… Me ayudaste a elegir; a tomar la decisión correcta cuando todo estaba acabado; a elegir amar y ser amado. Se que debes haber pasado muy mal estos tres años que estuviste en Hogwarts… Perdón…, de verdad perdón. Estábamos tan cegados por las tonterías de la vida diaria que no nos dimos cuenta todo el daño que estabas recibiendo… —un profundo y cortado suspiro salió de sus labios —. Cuando el mundo se había acabo… realmente fuiste la única que me ayudó y me ayudó a elegir un mundo por el cual vivir una vida siendo feliz; me hiciste pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida; los mas hermosos y felices…

Harry se dio vuelta y ambas vieron el rostro de un muchacho completamente roto y lastimado. Cayó de rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con mayor intensidad mientras que los brazos caían a los lados de forma pesada.

La mano de Hermione y Luna se soltaron. La rubia dio un par de pasos seguros y se acercó a Harry y ante el asombro de ambos lo abrazó haciendo que él depositara su rostro en el vientre de ella.

Un gemido de exclamación completamente desesperado salió de los labios de Harry.

—¡Perdón Luna! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor, perdóname! —exclamó Harry con desesperación. Levantó la mirada y recibió la sonrisa de ella; era idéntica a la de la pequeña niña. Una mueca apareció en sus labios —. Odio con todo mi ser poner triste a las personas, y sobre todo a vos. Sabes que no hay nada más importante en el mundo que hacerlas reír y verlas sonreír, por favor… perdóname.

—Tenes que irte, ¿No, Harry? —preguntó Luna con una expresión triste, éñ asintió. Se dio vuelta a mirar a Hermione que solo bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo —. ¿Vos también, Hermione?

Con un leve esfuerzo, Harry se paró y miró fijamente a Luna que también lo miraba. Le acarició la mejilla y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Sea cual sea tu pensamiento o filosofía, estoy feliz de que pienses de esa forma, Luna… Nunca cambies porque es lo más hermoso que alguna vez vas a poder tener —su voz bajo de tono —. No digo que haya perdido la batalla… pero realmente ya no puedo sostener mi mente y el no tener a mi hija conmigo… no te quedes con lo trágico de mi historia, sino que este año que vivimos juntos fue el mejor de todos. De verdad me rompe el corazón tener que hacer esto, de decirte adiós. Si te hace sentir tan triste como a mi… me vuelve a romper el corazón. Pero sé que no hay otro modo, porque ya no puedo soportarlo más… Se que estoy, siendo egoísta, se que es muy difícil, pero haceme un último favor, uno que aprendí cuando solo éramos los tres, pero tomate un momento cada día para reconocer lo frágil que es vivir… lo frágil que es todo lo que no rodea… Y no olvides nunca, que la felicidad, solo se alcanza cuando a pesar de todo el dolor que tengamos que soportar, elegimos hacer lo correcto sin traicionarnos a nosotros mismo, sin bajar los brazos. Porque mientras el Sol, la Tierra y la Luna existan, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso, siempre que se tenga la voluntad de vivir una vida siendo feliz….

—Mi mamá decía eso… —susurró Luna —. ¿Quién te lo dijo a vos?

—Fuiste vos Luna… fuiste vos cuando todos éramos uno solo. Perdón…

Solo Hermione lo había visto, solo ella había presenciado cuando Harry sacó su varita y con un hechizo aturdidor dejó dormida a la pequeña Ravenclaw. Solo Harry se movió cargándola en brazos y con otro movimiento, algo incomodo, hizo aparecer una cama en donde recostó y tapó a Luna. Ambos se miraron, ninguno dijo nada, solo Harry susurró luego de agacharse y besar en la frente a una dormida Luna.

—Te amo mucho, mi dulce y amada Luna…

Nadie en el gran comedor esa noche podía decir que era lo que sucedía; solo veían a un Harry Potter completamente abstraído en si mismo y con una mirada melancólica y perdida. Mientras que a su lado estaba Hermione abrazada a su brazo sin decir nada más y con una mirada igual de perdida.

No había ninguna alocada Ravenclaw a su lado riéndose y haciéndolos reír.

Estaban solos.

En silencio y sin hablar con nadie llegaron al campo de quidditch cuando la cina termino, que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos, era la entrada al enorme laberinto. Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios que casi parecían abstractas de la realidad para él. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Hagrid, el Profesor Moody, la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y los campeones.

—Vamos a estar haciendo rondas por la parte exterior del laberinto —dijo Minerva a los campeones —. Si tiene dificultades y quieren que los rescatemos, tiren chispas rojas al aire y uno de nosotros va a ir a salvarlos, ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron menos Harry que no podía dejar de ver el cielo.

—Harry —llamó Hermione casi con un suspiró —. Te amo… y nunca lo voy a dejar de hacer.

—Yo también, Hermione….

 **~0~0~**

—Su mundo estaba acabado… irremediablemente se iba a extinguir, era demasiado inestable para sostenerse a si mismo. Iba a colapsar como todos al final…

En la oscuridad.

En la nada.

La luna, el sol y las estrellas brillaban.

Un lago de color rojo en la inmensidad de la nada estaba imperturbable.

—Y al final él tenía la posibilidad… mis poderes estaban en sus manos…

Una gota roja, cayó.

—…Pero, nuevamente volves a ser la variable independiente que arruina la realidad… Que arruinó que todos pudieran ser un solo ser y trascender y tener un lugar en las estrellas. De salvarse.

Un par de ojos azules miraron hacia la oscuridad. Una mirada roja apareció en la nada.

Una voz rompió el silencio de la nada.

—¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

Todo desapareció.

Todo se volvió completamente oscuro…

Ya no había rastros de vida.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Una Vida Ya Vivida - Parte I"**

Bueno, acá tiene un nuevo capítulo, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Como ya saben Harry se siente en deuda con Narcissa porque ocultó el hecho que estaba muerte durante su sacrificio en el Bosque Prohibido, por eso les ofrece una oportunidad dejar todo atrás.**

 **Nota 2: Ron respetó el silencio de Harry y Hermione, sin embargo, él tiene un limite y exige saber el porqué, sin embargo, ambo están demasiado segados por el odio y el rencor como para poder reconocer que ese Ron es otro Ron. Y que podrían haber hecho las cosas diferentes.**

 **Nota 3: En este caso, se muestra, espero que, a lo largo del fic se vea como lentamente, sobre todo Harry, se va perdiendo en su dolor y su propia pena. En este caso es el momento último en donde su mente ya esta completamente rota, pero su propia voluntad lo hace seguir adelante.**

 **Nota 4: La pelea de Snape… no la pensaba hacer, pero creo que era necesario, al igual que mostrar que Molly ni Arthur fueron malos en la otra realidad, pero no dejan de seguir a Dumbledore en todo lo que dice.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Claro, comienza el final de todo. :D**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Por supuesto que cambia, porque ambos crecieron, ambos se superaron así mismo y ambos entendieron que ahora su vida gira alrededor de su hija y que nada importa más. Peroooo sí, estas leyendo un Fic de Harry Potter. Me alegro que lo veas así, porque los capitulo son para eso. Para mostrar la vida feliz que tenían y poder mostrar que es lo que pasa si les arrancara todo lo que los hace felices. De esta manera justifico todo el dolor que sienten y al mismo tiempo sirve para poder relajar el fic y poder hacerlo descansar con algo mucho más tranquilo. Se que mis fics son muy densos a veces.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Una explicación? Que el mundo explotó, BOOM, C´est fini, todo se acabó la realidad colapsó y todo desapareció.**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste. No, no escribí mal, lo dice realmente Luna y es una forma de ir mostrando como el lenguaje de ella va creciendo. Si me equivoqué en algún lado te pido que me digas específicamente en donde para corregirlo. En el fic se podría decir que respondo eso, no son ni buenos ni malos, solo son.  
**


	15. Una Vida Ya Vivida – Parte I

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo XV**

 _ **"**_ _ **Una Vida Ya Vivida**_ _ **– Parte I"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

—DESPERTATE. ¡DESPERTATE! —definitivamente no era el mejor modo de ser sacado de un profundo sueño. Un dulce beso era mucho más favorable que ser sacudido y recibir gritos completamente histéricos —. ¡DESPERTATE!

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Harry con un tono murmurante, tratando de forzar a sus pesados párpados a abrirse —. Es demasiado temprano…

—¡Decime… decime que te acordas, por favor! —rogó Hermione con un tono casi histérico —. ¡Por favor decime que eso no fue sólo un sueño!

—Tranquilizate —gruñó él tratando de sacarse el resto del sueño de encima —. ¿Qu…? —sin embargo, no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por una familiar voz.

—¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa, Hermione?! ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana…!

Finalmente, los ojos de Harry se empezaron a adaptar a la tenue luz y si hubiera estado más despierto, tal vez se hubiera preguntado por qué habia una voz idéntica a Ron Weasley en una habitación que él recordaba muy bien. Hermione trató de decir algo, pero se ahogó en sus palabras al ver a su examigo. Fue entonces cuando él finalmente notó lo mucho que ella estaba tiritando; lo mucho que sus manos temblaban, sosteniendo su pijama en un fuerte apretón.

—Hermione… ¿Qué suce…?

No pudo terminar la frase. Los últimos vestigios de sueño se desvanecieron instantáneamente al verla.

Su cabello era una gran melena larga y algo enmarañada.

Y no era sólo eso. Su rostro, por lo que podía ver en la oscuridad, parecía más redondo y suave, sus pómulos no tan definidos; su cuerpo igualmente más pequeño y delgado, los músculos en sus brazos que se habían formado por el arduo trabajo con el jardín y las máquinas parecían haberse desvanecido…

Era joven.

No se veía mucho mayor que aquel inicio de su cuarto año.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, tratando de comprender semejante imposibilidad, pero ninguno de los miles de pensamientos pudo darle una respuesta que le gustara. Literalmente saltó de la cama, casi arrojando a Hermione a un lado, mientras incrédulamente miraba a sus alrededores. Una gran habitación redonda, camas y sus antiguos compañeros como los adolescentes que conocía que los miraban como si estuvieran completamente desquiciados.

Harry casi con una velocidad descomunal tomó su varita que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche, y agarró a Hermione de una mano y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a todos completamente anonadados. Sin decir nada y casi desesperados bajaron las escaleras que daban a la habitación de los chicos y se encontraron con la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La cruzaron a toda velocidad, descalzos, solo en pijamas y salieron por el hueco de retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Sin soltar la mano de Hermione, Harry, corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo y luego volvió a pasar 3 veces delante del cuadro de unos trols intentando bailar ballet. Una gran puerta apareció.

Ambos entraron y la realidad los chocó finalmente.

Nada de ese lugar era su dormitorio en casa, era Hogwarts, tan majestuosa como antes, pero sin nada de suciedad y escombros, sin un signo de destrucción alguna.

Pero no era solamente todo alrededor de él. Su cuerpo, también, se sentía diferente como si los cambios que se suponía tenían que ser lo bastante lentos como para adaptarse hubieran sido hechos instantáneamente. Tal vez nunca hubiera tenido rasgos tan duros y distintivos como su padre, pero tocando su cara, todo lo que pudo sentir fue piel lisa, ni siquiera un rastro de vello facial.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se dio la vuelta para mirar bien a la que era su todavía esposa y amante de tanto tiempo, quien ahora estaba arrodillada en el cálido suelo de la Sala de Menesteres con una expresión de completo shock.

—¿Cómo puede…?

—¿Harry? —interrumpió ella su pregunta anticipada con un mero susurro —. ¿Dónde… dónde está Luna?

Las rodillas que se suponía que lo mantenían en pie se desplomaron contra el suelo mientras el eco de sus palabras se burlaba de su mente….

 **~0~0~**

—(Esto _tiene que ser un sueño. Un muy,_ _muy_ _mal sueño_ )

Era la única explicación posible con la que Harry pudo dar. Los años previos habían sido demasiado largos para ser pura imaginación, se habían sentido demasiado reales.

Pero así se sentía esto.

—¿Cómo es esto posible…? —se preguntó a si mismo susurrando una vez más y de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

Definitivamente estaban en la Sala de Menesteres, pero no tenía ninguna señal de destrucción que había estado por todas partes la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Y no era el único. Ante él, fuera de la ventana estaban las luces de la muy intacta Hogsmeade y parte del castillo.

Pero ni siquiera esa vista era tan impactante como el rostro reflejado de su yo de catorce años mirándole fijamente de vuelta por el vidrio.

Seguramente podía haber explicaciones de cómo habían llegado al otro lado de la ciudad mientras dormían. Que mágicamente se hubiera reconstruido era aún más difícil de creer, pero incluso para eso, algún tipo de explicaciones (aunque fueran ilógicas) podían encontrarse; tal vez que hayan sido noqueados por más que sólo una noche, tal vez no era realmente Hogwarts, sino alguna réplica construida en un lugar diferente una región que lucía similar. Pero todo estaba en su lugar, Sala de Menesteres así lo demostraba.

Pero que se hubieran vuelto más jóvenes era simplemente imposible.

Despegando sus ojos, se dio la vuelta. Hermione estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón, su rostro cubierto por sus manos. No estaba llorando, al menos ya no, eso mucho podía decir. Pero era obvio que ella también estaba más que perturbada por todo esto.

—(¿Dónde… dónde está Luna?)

Su pregunta estaba por encima del resto. Si realmente habían sido desplazados por personas desconocidas, ángeles, aliens, seres mágicos o lo que fuera, ella tenía que esta ahí afuera en algún lado. Estaría sola, quizás en peligro, y ellos no tenían oportunidad alguna de ayudarla. Pero incluso ese horrible pensamiento era mejor que…

Su atención fue atraída por el súbito destello que apareció de la punta de la varita de Harry, donde un bien conocido hechizo salió de la punta de esta.

—¿Lumos sin pronunciar? —musitó Harry incrédulo —. Eso solo lo podía hacer cuando tenía 17…

Sintió el dolor en su estómago crecer. Si realmente de alguna forma habían vuelto en el tiempo, entonces eso significaría…

No. ¡No! Simplemente no podía aceptar eso. No había querido escuchar cuando Hermione señaló la esa posibilidad y ahora tampoco. Tenía que haber otra posibilidad.

—Tal-tal vez estamos bajo algún hechizo y ahora está jugando con nuestras mentes de alguna forma. —eventualmente ofreció casi en un tono suplicante.

—No —dijo Hermione calladamente, temblando levemente —. Eso se sentiría diferente… lo sé por experiencia propia.

Harry desvió la mirada, la culpa ahora también entrando en la mezcla por recordarle eso.

 **~0~0~**

Fueron los primeros en estar en aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor; su mirada era perdida como el techo de aquella increíble sala; tenían un aspecto muy triste y gris.

Y entonces estaba la otra posibilidad de que algo hubiera alterado sus mentes para que su vida tras el Gran Impacto y los eventos que llevaron a él hubieran visto más reales que un sueño. Pero esa era una posibilidad que ella sabía que él no iba a aceptar por nada del mundo al igual que ella.

Ambos estaban terriblemente perturbados.

—Entonces de verdad queres decir… —Harry no pudo terminar —. Pero si de alguna forma viajamos a través del tiempo, ¿No estaríamos en nuestros propios, bueno, nuestros propios cuerpos mayores en vez de nuestros cuerpos jóvenes? —preguntó casi de forma susurrante

—¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?! —estalló Hermione haciendo que todos la miraran —. ¡Soy tan experta en esto tanto como vos!

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Tan temprano y ya se están peleando? —preguntó una voz que ambos reconocieron desde sus espaldas —. Si se despertaron tan temprano y con tanto escandalo me hubieran levantado a mi también… —dijo Ron Weasley casi de forma reprochante mientras cansamente se sentaba al lado de Harry y comenzaba a servirse su desayuno.

—R-Ron… —murmuró Harry incrédulamente ante la vista del chico que los había traicionado años atrás para salvarse a si mismo, sonriendo con su recién tomado jugo de calabaza como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por un momento la irreal situación fue olvidada, su mente demasiado ocupada con el hecho de verlo de nuevo.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su ex mejor amigo, dio un leve y titubeante movimiento tratando de alejarse de él. Ron ignoraba todo; como Hermione tomaba la mano de Harry y ambos se tensaban antes los recuerdos que parecían aparecer como bandadas en su cabeza.

Tal y como habia sucedido años atrás, de la misma forma, sus nuevos horarios llegaron. No muy lejos Fred, George y Lee Jordan volvían a discutir el como engañar al juez para poder participar en Torneo de Los Tres Magos.

—Hoy no está mal: fuera toda la mañana —dijo Ron pasando el dedo por la columna del lunes de su horario—. Herbología con los de Hufflepuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... ¡Maldita sea!, seguimos teniéndola con los de Slytherin...

Harry no dijo nada, Hermione tampoco, ambos estaban todavía demasiado aturdidos. Sin embargo, Ron los ignoró.

Los murmullos, los recuerdos seguían siendo pesados.

La mente de Harry parecía estar a punto de colapsar; todo se movía en cámara lenta, la visión comenzaba a ser demasiado borrosa. Pero el ruido del batir de las alas retumbó en el Gran Comedor, y un centenar de lechuzas entraron volando a través de los ventanales abiertos. Llevaba como siempre el correo matutino. Entonces las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Harry al recordar a su primera amiga. Instintivamente, alzó la vista, pero no vio ni una mancha blanca entre la masa de parda y gris.

Quería levantarse, quería correr a la lechuceria y abrazar a su inseparable compañera, quería decirle que le agradecía haberlo salvado. Que la amaba y que estaba feliz de volver a verla, sin embargo, la realidad le cayó encima. Hedwig estaba con Sirius.

Cuando la Profesora McGonagall pasó devuelta con dirección hacia la mesa de los Profesora, Harry la miró; ella se detuvo al ver la mirada casi catatónica del muchacho par luego girar y ver a su alumna favorita que se encontraba en un estado similar.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall mirándolos fijamente como si estuviera escuchando los pensamientos ambos —. Deberían terminar el desayuno. Pronto tiene clases con la Profesora Sprout…

—(¿Clases?). —fue lo único que apareció en la mente de Harry.

Miró a Hermione y vio sus ojos perturbados, similares a los suyos propios. No, las clases simplemente no eran una posibilidad ahora. Había demasiado que decidir antes de que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de simplemente ir a clase – de nuevo.

—Profesora McGonagall… —susurró Harry —. Hermione… Hermione y yo no nos sentimos muy bien. ¿Le importaría si nos quedamos en nuestras camas el día de hoy?

—¿Nos? —repitió McGonagall, sus ojos pasando del uno al otro.

—Bueno, yo… uh… no tuve buenos sueños… y Hermione esta indispuesta… y dado de que tenemos clases al aire libre hoy…

La mirada inicialmente sorprendida de McGonagall rápidamente cambió a una llana sonrisa y suponiendo lo que sucedida a ambos en un intento de aliviar la situación.

—Esta bien, pueden quedarse el día de hoy, pero no descuiden sus estudios… —contestó McGonagall.

—¿Indispuesta? —preguntó Ron —. ¿No es eso que tienen las chicas cuando están embarazadas? —la mirada casi frentica fue hacia su amiga —. ¿Estas embarazada?

La sonrisa de McGonagall desapareció cuando la reacción usual no apareció en la muchacha. Ella no podía saber que lo que había sugerido el inconsciente Gryffindor como una broma inocente sólo les recordó aún más la dolorosa situación.

—(¿Huh? ¿Nada de negaciones frenéticas, maldiciones y amenazas de muerte por parte de Granger?) —pensó la mujer con nerviosismo. Entonces se congeló, palideciendo, su vista temerosamente apuntando a su estudiante —. Ustedes… no estás embarazada realmente, ¿No, Granger?

Hermione cerró sus maños en puños, pero falló en esconder sus temblores tan bien como escondió sus ojos detrás de su cabello.

—No. —negó Hermione a través de dientes apretados, casi ahogándose en esa única palabra.

McGonagall sonrió nerviosamente, aparentemente aún insegura acerca de esta inusual escena.

—Bueno, tal vez están un poco estresados… o que estén un poco agotados por el viaje —se figuró, refiriéndose al rostro cabizbajo de Hermione —. Está bien, dado que sus calificaciones no son tan malas, un día de descanso no será mucho problema. Pero si se llegan a sentir peor, vayan con la enfermera Pomfrey. ¿Sí?

Ambos asintieron.

 **~0~0~**

Apenas le dijeron otra palabra a Ron que pudiera ponerlo curioso, pero luego de que se fue, la situación difícilmente cambió del todo. Harry se sentó en silencio, sin dar más que un breve vistazo al lado opuesto del sofá de la Sala de Menesteres de vez en cuando. El episodio con Ron no había sido más que una corta diversión del torbellino en su cabeza y aún menor para el dolor en su pecho.

Pero el silencio no ayudó del todo; sólo hizo las cosas peores. Se volvió constrictivo. Eventualmente sintió que apenas y podía seguir respirando. Una parte de él quería huir de ello, pero sabía bastante bien que eso no ayudaría. Tenía que romperlo, hablar, antes de que se volviera insoportable.

—Así que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Al principio Harry pensó que ella sólo estaba meditando sobre eso ella misma, pero cuando la forma inerte de su rejuvenecida esposa que estaba encogida sobre si misma sin mostrar ninguna señal de respuesta, empezó a dudar sobre si ella en realidad había escuchado su pregunta.

—Hermione, ¿Qué…?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Suspiró. Luego de que el mundo hubiera muerto, incluso tras semejante catástrofe imposible, ella casi inmediatamente había adoptado una actitud profesional, llevando a los dos adelante, haciendo planes, encargándose de todo lo necesario, antes de que se permitiera a sí misma a cooperar con los traumáticos eventos del que ellos llamaban el Gran Impacto. Se había visto tan fuerte otra vez, justo como ella había sido antes de su devastador encuentro con Bellatrix.

Pero ahora…

Ahora parecía justo como entonces, el resultado de ese horrible ataque en su psique, cuando él sólo podía ver como la vida se estaba escapando de ella. Quizás aún peor. Esa voz hueca con la que lo interrumpió, la amargura que sonó con cada palabra que dijo sin moverse un centímetro; todos esos eran los atributos de la Hermione que más odiaba. La Hermione a la que ya nada le importaba. La Hermione que se había dado por vencida.

—Deberíamos… deberíamos preguntarle al Profesor Dumbledore. Tal vez él sepa cómo podemos… regresar o… —se interrumpió suspirando cansinamente —. O hacer que él venciese acá.

Hermione simplemente se rio de la idea.

—Viajar en el tiempo por distancias tan grandes es prácticamente imposible. Y Dumbledore ni siquiera es experto en ese campo. De gran ayuda sería él…

—Pero debe de ser posible —protestó él —. Quiero decir – nosotros somos la mejor prueba de eso, ¿No?

—¿Y eso a dónde crees que nos llevaría? —le espetó de vuelta, algo de su fuego finalmente regresando —. Nos llamarían locos o nos harían pruebas y exámenes hasta la muerte. ¿Así que por qué y cómo _alguien_ debería ayudarnos con algo que la ciencia indica que es imposible? ¡A menos claro que tengas un conveniente método para superar la velocidad de la luz!

—Pero… ¿Debemos entonces quedarnos sin hacer nada y darnos por vencidos? ¡Q-quiero decir, tenemos que decirle a alguien de todas formas! ¡Tenemos que hacer lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder! ¡Tenemos que advertirle a la gente!

—¿Siquiera te escuchas a vos mismo?

—¡Pero tenemos que hacer _alg_ …!

—¡¿CUÁL ES EL PUNTO?! —gritó Hermione de repente llena de frustración —. ¡¿Por qué debería importarme hacer todo esto de nuevo?! ¡¿Por qué debería hacer todo en mi poder para hacer de este un mundo mejor cuando me lo quitó todo?! ¿Sólo para que pueda resetearse una vez más?

Él no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Así que… ¿De verdad ya te disté por vencida? —murmuró Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza —. ¿Y si ella regresó con nosotros después de todo? ¿No deberíamos ir a… casa? ¿Afuera? ¿A tratar de encontrarla?

—Ella no… —susurró Hermione, conteniendo los sollozos en completo contraste con su previo arrebato de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se desplomaba de vuelta en si misma —. No puedo… _sentirla_. Ella no está acá.

—Hermione —suspiró Harry un poco aliviado, aunque tristemente. Pero sabía que reprender a la castaña sobre sus creencias en sus naturales instintos maternos y sus limitaciones no ayudarían del todo ahora.

Ella tembló y su voz ahora se quebró por completo.

—¿De… de verdad crees que quisiera aceptar esto nada más así? ¿Que de verdad quiero rendirme en semejante asunto tan fácilmente? —las lagrimas de ella cayeron libremente ahora en el sofá, cada gota incrementando el dolor en el corazón de Harry aún más —. Pero… pero entre más lo pienso, menos veo una posible solución.

Cuando se volvió insoportable de ver, Harry, rápidamente fue hacia ella, abrazándola. Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta cuán egoísta sus intenciones habían sido, sintiendo su calidez tranquilizarlo mientras ella se recargaba contra su pecho y lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Pero sintiéndola tranquilizarse mientras pasaba una mano sobre su espalda, su consciencia le recordó que ella lo necesitaba tanto como él la necesitaba ahora.

—¿Qué hay de los Profesores? —preguntó él eventualmente intentó de nuevo con cuidado —. Al menos podemos decirle a Dumbledore.

Pero Hermione sacudió su cabeza antes de que él siquiera terminara de formular su idea.

—Él ya se encarga de nosotros más de lo que es bueno para alguien en su posición, aunque no me guste —murmuró —. Si él supiera lo que vamos a soportar en las siguientes batallas, tal vez trate de encontrar alguna forma de alejarnos de ellas o al menos ponernos a salvo, lo cual muy probablemente sólo empeore las cosas porque lo cambiaria todo.

 **~0~0~**

Pasaron la mayor parte del día en silencio tras su disputa. Apenas y se movieron del sofá mientras el tiempo pasaba lenta y dolorosamente. La hora del almuerzo vino y se fue, pero ninguno de ellos tenía apetito. Todo lo que hicieron fue pensar.

Y Hermione odiaba eso. No podía, no quería pensar con ese agujero negro que le estaba comiendo el corazón desde adentro. Cuando su mente empezaba a vagar, siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión imposible: Luna se había ido. Un desastre tan completamente irreal había golpeado y destruido el mismo origen de su felicidad.

Cada fibra de su ser protestó contra ese hecho, gritándole que sólo era una horrible pesadilla o la muy cruel broma de un ser superior. Pero sabía, desde el momento en que despertó sin Harry a su lado, desde que notó dónde estaba, el estado en el que se encontraba. Sólo tenía que abrir sus ojos para saberlo. Esto era real. No podía explicar cómo o por qué, pero sabía que era real.

Luna se había ido.

Como niña, había sido devastador el perder a su madre, la persona más importante para ella en ese entonces, la que amaba más que a nadie y quería nada más que atención a cambio.

Ahora, como madre, también había perdido a su hija, y de nuevo la persona más cercana a su corazón había sido arrancada fuera de su vida, porque había fallado en proteger a Luna de esta amenaza desconocida. Pero la culpa era nada contra el vacío dentro de ella.

Tal vez esa maldición de la que una vez le habló a Harry existía después de todo. Una maldición dirigida directamente a ese lazo especial entre madre e hija, cortándolo mucho antes de tiempo en la forma más espantosa.

 **~0~0~**

Y entonces solo con la idea de que no se podían quedar eternamente en la Sala de Menesteres, salieron y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Llegaron al vestíbulo, abarrotado ya de gente que hacía cola para entrar a cenar. Acababan de llegar a los ultimo escalones cuando escucharon una voz estridente que le hablaba a Ron Weasley.

—¡Weasley! ¡Eh, Weasley!

Ron se volteó y miró a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaba ante él, muy contentos por algún motivo.

—¿Qué? —contestó Ron lacónicamente.

—¡Tu padre salió en el periódico, Weasley! —anunció Malfoy, blandiendo un ejemplar de El Profeta y hablando muy alto, para que todos cuantos abarrotaban el vestíbulo pudieran escucharlo —. ¡Escucha esto!

MÁS ERRORES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Parece que los problemas del Ministerio de Magia no se acaban, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra enviada especial. Muy cuestionados últimamente por la falta de seguridad evidenciada en los Mundiales de quidditch, y aún incapaces de explicar la desaparición de una de sus brujas, los funcionarios del Ministerio se vieron inmersos ayer en otra situación embarazosa a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles

Malfoy levantó la vista.

—Ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar tratándose de un don nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo exultante.

Todo el mundo escuchaba en el vestíbulo. Con un floreo de la mano, Malfoy volvió a alzar el periódico y leyó:

Arnold Weasley, que hace dos años fue castigado por la posesión de un coche volador, se vio ayer envuelto en una pelea con varios guardadores de la ley muggles (llamados «policías») a propósito de ciertos contenedores de basura muy agresivos. Parece que el señor Weasley acudió raudo en ayuda de Ojoloco Moody, el anciano ex auror que abandonó el Ministerio cuando dejó de distinguir entre un apretón de manos y un intento de asesinato. No es extraño que, habiéndose personado en la muy protegida casa del señor Moody, el señor Weasley hallara que su dueño, una vez más, había hecho saltar una falsa alarma. El señor Weasley no tuvo otro remedio que modificar varias memorias antes de escapar de la policía, pero rehusó explicar a El Profeta por qué había comprometido al Ministerio en un incidente tan poco digno y con tantas posibilidades de resultar muy embarazoso.

Y entonces ambos recordaron esa pelea. Vieron como comenzaban a insultarse con mas vigor. Era algo casi efímero lo que pasaba, era recordar verse y ver lo idiotas que eran todos. De como en el fondo, en el pasado, se peleaban por tonterías, de todo el tiempo gastado en batallas perdidas cuando podrían haberse unido para ayudarse, pero preferían perder el poco tiempo que les quedaba en destruirse mutuamente. Malfoy en el fondo era una victima de su familia, era algo que ninguno, sobre todo Harry había entendido hasta que ya era muy tarde.

Y entonces un hurón comenzó a volar por los aires.

—No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda —gruñó una voz que reconocieron perfectamente como la del falso Moody, mientras que el hurón volaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor —. Es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo…

El hurón se seguía agitando en el aire, sacudiendo desesperado las patas y la cola. Entonces lo vieron por primera vez desde un prisma completamente diferente eso no era divertido; Draco Malfoy estaba siendo torturado.

—No.… vuelvas... a hacer... eso... —dijo Moody, acompasando cada palabra a los botes del hurón.

—¡Profesor Moody! —exclamó una voz horrorizada detrás de ambos.

La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros.

—Hola, profesora McGonagall —respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad, haciendo botar aún más alto al hurón.

—¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea del hurón.

—Enseñar —explicó Moody.

—Ens... Moody, ¿eso es un…? —gritó la Profesora McGonagall, pero un destello azul que surcó el caminó detrás de ella la hizo callarse, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la voz casi monocorde de Harry decir.

—Homoformae…

En el momento en que el destello tocó al hurón reapareció Malfoy en el aire que comenzó a caer.

—Arresto momentum… —dijo Harry nuevamente.

El cuerpo lentamente calló y cuando tocó el suelo vieron al Slytherin hecho un ovillo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara, que en ese momento tenía un color rosa muy vivo. Haciendo un gesto de dolor se puso de pie. Ambos ante la vista de todos pasaron caminando directo al Gran Salón.

Cuando se sentaron y Ron apareció lo único que recibieron fueron reproches. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para eso, el silencio siguió reinando entre ambos.

 **~0~0~**

—Ella me odiaría, ¿Sabes? —dijo Hermione en la Sala Común de Gryffindor enfrente de la chimenea acurrucada sobre sus piernas, al lado de Harry cuando todos ya se habían ido a dormir.

—¿Hm?

No podía seguir del todo sus pensamientos.

—Mi vieja yo. Ella odiaría en lo que me convertí. Convertirme en esposa y… —sus labios temblaron mientras forzaba afuera la palabra —, … y madre. Encontrar mi felicidad contigo de todas las personas. Ella – yo – nunca quise nada de eso. Todo lo que me importaba era ser la mejor. La mejor bruja, la mejor estudiante, la mejor en todo, y sólo el mejor era suficiente para mí a cambio. Una familia sólo habría sido un estorbo. Tenía bastante que hacer cuidándome a mí misma, no podía perder mi tiempo y esfuerzos preocupándome por los demás, aunque terminaba contradiciéndome —Harry estaba por decir algo —… Aunque éramos amigos los tres, aunque te amaba, un gran muro nos separaba.

—Así que cambiaste tus visiones. Eso no es nada por lo que haya que sentirse culpable. —contestó Harry tranquilizándola.

—Pero en una forma, la traicioné a 'ella'. Todo por lo que vivió y por lo que no. Es por eso por lo que ella me odiaría. Por aceptarte. Por permitirme enamorarme de vos y aceptarlo. Por amar mi nueva vida —le sonrió débilmente por un segundo mientras colocaba su mano con dulzura en su espalda —. Te amaba, pero estaba con Ron porque… no sé, no sé porque estaba con él… porque quería fingir que todo estaba bien. Ella incluso me odiaría por disfrutar este tacto. No sé cómo podría ser ella otra vez.

—Haces que la vieja Hermione suene malvada, pero en realidad ahora estarías intentando fundar un grupo para liberar a los elfos domésticos —ella le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza —. La gente cambia, Hermione. Especialmente cuando crece. Eso es completamente normal, incluso si va tan lejos como arrojar todo en lo que creías por la borda. Aprendemos de nuestros errores, aprendemos de la gente nueva que conocemos, aprendemos de las nuevas experiencias que adquirimos. Si nos aferramos a nuestras creencias y nunca las cuestionamos o nunca nos atrevemos a seguir adelante, debido al miedo a las posibilidades desconocidas que ese paso tal vez traiga, siempre estaríamos atormentados con las preguntas de lo que pudo haber sido.

—¿Y qué? —habló ella en un tono que le hizo preguntarse sobre si lo había escuchado del todo. Al menos no era la respuesta que ella había querido oír.

Harry cerró sus ojos, volviendo a pensar sus palabras.

—Ella no te odiaría. Si lo hiciera, ella nunca se habría convertido en vos en primer lugar. Dudo que 'él' me odiara. Aunque probablemente le sorprendería ver en lo que se convirtió un día. Pero más importante: Yo tampoco lo odio. Él estaba demasiado asustado, demasiado lleno de inseguridad y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Aun así no puedo odiarlo, porque sé muy bien por qué él era así. Pero… Hermione… —formuló Harry —. ¿Sabes?, si no queremos que nadie lo sepa, debemos asegurarnos de que no sospechen nada, tenemos que actuar exactamente como los de antes —cuidadosamente la miró por alguna reacción —. ¿De verdad crees poder con eso? Al menos hasta que sepamos qué podemos hacer para arreglar todo esto.

Ella no respondió, desviando sus ojos al suelo. Ambos sabían lo que eso demandaría de ellos en esta situación actual. Pero mientras que una depresión iría relativamente fácil con su viejo estilo de vida, sería mil veces peor para ella mantener esa feroz actitud de su vieja yo. Al menos mientras no hubiera señal de su única hija…

 **~0~0~**

El Sol de la mañana brilló a través de la ventana, habiéndola despertado ya desde hacía un rato. Pero no se había movido desde entonces.

No quería darse la vuelta para sentir a otra persona a su lado. No quería abrir sus ojos para ver si estaba en el dormitorio de su hermosa casa. Trató de no escuchar los sonidos afuera que no deberían de estar ahí. No quería hacer nada del todo.

Mientras lo hiciera, podía mantener la esperanza de que el día previo sólo había sido un mal sueño después de todo o lo que fuera que sucedió simplemente se revirtió; que estaría de vuelta en ese mundo, tan solo y desolado para algunos, pero ya tan lleno para ella con sólo sus dos personas más importantes estando ahí.

Pero las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos eran prueban suficiente de que sus esperanzas fueron en vano.

 **~0~0~**

Habia ruido.

Eso fue lo primero que Harry notó cuando se levantó. Todos estaban despiertos para comenzaron nuevamente sus rutinas diarias ajenos a todo lo que cruzaba su mente; incluso antes de que se diera cuenta del perfectamente intacto horizonte. La habitación estaba perfectamente como la recordaba. Que no hubiera ningún signo de destrucción del Gran Impacto era de esperarse, pero igual que el súbito, abrumador silencio había sido extraño, fue tomado por sorpresa ante el impacto de los sonidos de cientos de estudiantes cuando bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y fue recibido por Hermione.

Nuevamente había gente.

No se encontraron muchos alumnos por los pasillos, pero tras ver sólo dos humanos por tanto tiempo parecía irreal pasar al lado de una docena. Tras año de aislamiento, de repente se sentía como si acabaran de regresar de una isla desierta, como si la humanidad hubiera vivido sin ellos y no al revés.

Era extraño y a la vez tan familiar, recordar todas esas pequeñas cosas como las risas o chismes en los pasillos; de la gente corriendo y pequeños niños recién llegados completamente nerviosos.

Pero mientras que estas viejas nuevas impresiones lo golpeaban, no podía realmente enfocarse en ninguna de ellas. A menudo sus ojos iban hacia la adolescente a su lado que había sido su esposa y madre de su hija hacía menos de dos días. Más de una vez quiso preguntarle si realmente estaba preparada para esto. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que él mismo se sentía cerca de estar listo. No podían esconderlo para siempre. Tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarlos.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la mano de ella acariciar la suya cuando nadie los estaba viendo, incluso cuando la persona que mas odiaban estaba a su lado diciendo cosas que ninguno de los dos escuchaba. Ella no dijo nada y mantuvo su estoica vista adelante, pero entendió de todas formas. Expresó sus gracias regresando el leve tacto No sería adecuado que los vieran así, pero mantuvieron su apoyo silencioso hasta que estaban no muy lejos del aula de Transformaciones.

Mientras eventualmente entraba al salón de clases, de nuevo estaba sintiendo esa alegría corrompida al confrontarse con tantos rostros familiares.

—¿Dónde estuvieron ayer? —preguntó Lavender Brown a Harry que estaba al lado de Parvati Patil demandó saber cómo buena chismosa.

—¿Uh? ¿No nos justificaron? —preguntó Harry, tratando de recordar su cuartada —. Ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos bien y…

Una pesada palmada contra su hombro lo lanzó hacia delante.

—Sí claro —lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, sonriendo confiadamente —. ¿Desde cuándo ambos necesitan tiempo porque no se sienten bien? Vamos Potter, escupilo: ¿Cómo estuvo?

Harry tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa propia mientras luchó contra el impulso de tomarlo por sorpresa y contarle en detalle lo bueno que 'eso' realmente era más allá de las fantasías adolescentes del atleta. Pero se recordó a sí mismo que para todos excepto Hermione y él, era el mismo ingenuo chico que ellos habían conocido por los últimos años. El Niño Que Vivió.

—¿Huh?

—OH, ¿A quién estás tratando de engañar? No puedo decir que esté muy alegre con tu elección, pero creo que el carácter no importa mucho cuando se trata de eso y, así que… ¿Qué parte se sintió mejor? Los pechos, ¿no? Tan lisos y suaves… Aunque me gustaría saber ¿Por qué usa tanta ropa encima?

—Idiotas… —susurraron ambas chicas.

Tanto Seamus como Dean Thomas comenzaron a reírse. Mientras que por otro lado Ron Weasley se ponía colorado como un tomate.

Absorto de la tonta conversación que se estaba formando, notó a Hermione parada en la entrada, aparentemente habiendo visto la escena por un rato. Se paró ante la mirada de todo, se permitió respirar profundamente y se dirigiendo hacia Hermione.

—¿Difícil comienzo? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, mientras que Hermione seguía manteniendo sus ojos en el salón.

—Era de esperare, supongo. Pero aún así… —murmuró, él sacudiendo su cabeza levemente mientras suspiraba —. Es extraño. Son justo tal y como los recuerdo pero…

—Se ven tan jóvenes. —terminó Hermione asintiendo.

—Hey, ¿Sobre qué están murmurando ustedes dos tórtolos? —les gritó Seamus al notal su distancia.

—¡Que sos un inmaduro! —exclamó Hermione de vuelta en un intento por revivir su viejo espíritu, pero para Harry fue notablemente muy forzado.

Los estudiantes siguieron entrando y ambos miraron hacia atrás. En ese momento notó a Hermione temblar casi imperceptiblemente y siguiendo su mirada, pudo entender la razón bastante bien.

Caminando por el pasillo, ahí estaba; ese enigma de tanto tiempo. Todo se movió en cámara lenta. Tras verla por años sólo como alguien rara, a la persona que definiría todo, en la tremenda forma que ella había tomado en el final, parecía imposible volver a ver a la delicada chica de trece años que era Luna Lovegood de la misma forma otra vez.

Se sintió más extraño verla caminar pasando solo por un instante por el pasillo; todo parecía tan… normal.

Claro, Luna siempre había tenido un aura de misterio o, dependiendo del punto de vista, rareza acerca de ella. Pero nunca había habido serias dudas al respecto de que, aunque extravagante, incluso algo loca y a pesar de su apariencia forma de ser, ella era un ser humano 'normal' y no su hija.

De repente, preció mucho más difícil seguir con sus planes.

 **~0~0~**

Hermione miró fijamente su cena. Tan pronto se sentó en la mesa, se sintió incapaz de mover el frío cubierto a sus labios. De hecho, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de moverse del todo.

Sólo habían sido unas pocas horas, pero se sentía tan cansada, tan exhausta. Había intentado pretender que todo estaba bien, pero ¿Cómo podía tener éxito cuando nada realmente lo estaba? Actuar arrogante, sabelotodo, una vez había sido un escudo natural para esconder su dolor de los otros, pero construirlo había sido un lento y fracturado proceso que había empezado mucho antes de la muerte de su madre, un poco antes de su pérdida de la cordura. Esto, sin embargo, había venido como una sorpresa total, deteniéndola en seco antes de que pudiera prepararse de alguna manera.

No podía sacárselo de la mente. No importaba dónde estaba, no importaba lo que veía, siempre la recordaba. Cómo podía atender a las clases, cuando todo en lo que podía pensar era esa sonrisa que probablemente nunca volvería a ver o el pequeño y cálido cuerpo de su pequeño angelito de cabello dorado que tal vez nunca volvería a sostener en sus brazos otra vez.

Le dio una mirada al reloj. 8:25 pm. Todo en lo que podía pensar era que en dos horas más, le tendría que decir a Luna que se cepillara los dientes y se alistara para ir a la cama, lo cual tomaría al menos otra hora hasta que se durmiera.

—Hermione… —susurró Harry.

Ella salió de súbito de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que sus manos se habían estado sacudiendo, levemente aplastando la comida que estaba en su plato durante todo ese tiempo.

Ambos se miraron.

Hermione solo respondió con una sonrisa triste.

Nada estaba bien.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Una Vida Ya Vivida - Parte II"**

Bueno, acá tiene un nuevo capítulo, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Bueno este capítulo, como dije anteriormente, cuenta el momento en el que ellos vuelven, o sea el momento cero antes de lo que sucede en el capitulo 1.**

 **Nota 2: En este capítulo quería mostrar la incomodidad, de todo; de verse, de ver a sus viejos compañeros, de ver todo de nuevo. Obviamente en el primer día no notan nada porque están tan shockeados con lo que sucedió que ignoran todo.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias por dejar un review. Y acá esta la actualización.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Claro, era cortó pero era apropósito, no quiero soltar demasiada trama de la nada, y hacer avanzar demasiado rápido la historia. Como te dije antes ninguno de los dos entiende a Harry y a Hermione, porque ninguno de los dos puede entender lo que es perder un hijo. Pero Sirius es más impulsivo, más Gryffindor, mientras que Snape es más pensador, más metódico, más Slytherin.**

 **Claro, Ron debía tener, su final, y Harry lo hace como un adulto, como es. No lo hace de otra manera porque ya no hay otra manera. Pero ciertamente a él es que ya no le importa nada.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Claro, explotó, BOOM, CAPUM, no es el como exploto, yo no escribo tramas, yo escribo estudios de personaje. No es algo que pueda definir, tengo una explicación, pero queda para el final. Es que al final se tiene que sacrificar, el Horrocrux lo sigue teniendo, no hay soluciones mágicas, o Nobles y Ancestrales familias o alguna otra extraña idea, (que irónicamente use en mi fic anterior) que pueda eliminar el Horrocrux. :/**

 **OWWW, yo que pensaba que no tenía corazón, que solo me odiaban por perturbar a la gente :/, debo matar mas personajes de formas memorables…**


	16. Una Vida Ya Vivida – Parte II

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 _ **"**_ _ **Una Vida Ya Vivida**_ _ **– Parte II"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

El día siguiente pasó como si fuera una tortura. Se habían mantenido en silencio y no habían hablado acerca de lo que había sucedido durante todo el transcurso de ese día, solo eran ellos; sus yo de 14 años, nada más. Hasta que tuvieron un momento a solas esa noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sentados lado a lado con un pequeño espacio entre ellos.

Solo la chimenea los alumbraba. Solo la chimenea rompía el silencio que se había formado con su chisporroteo.

—Yo… la extraño mucho. —murmuró Harry, antes de quedarse en silencio. De nuevo, sólo se oyó el estruendo del fuego mientras que las llamas se movían de un lado a otro soltando chispas. Los minutos pasando sin que se dijera una sola palabra —. Al… al menos ahora podemos estar seguros, de que realmente, de alguna forma, volvimos en el tiempo… digo… todo sigue sucediendo tal y como recuerdo. Incluso magia se siente diferente.

—¿Crees que algo lo bastante poderoso como para crear semejante mundo hasta el más mínimo detalle no sería capaz de emular la sensación que provoca la magia? —respondió ella con tono monocorde.

—Para ser honesto: No. La magia se siente como se sentía cuando era más grande. Esta más presente en mí… supongo que era lo que el Profesor Dumbledore podía sentir.

Hermione se tragó el sollozo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Ella sabía. Ella sabía que él tenía razón. Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Ya había estado segura, pero todavía había habido algo de esperanza. Pero ya no más. No podía evitar los hechos, porque ella también lo sentía.

Un enemigo con el que tal vez pudieran ser capaces de pelear de alguna forma. Pero el tiempo era un enemigo contra el que no tenía armas.

¿Un enemigo…?

—Ayer Ojo loco Moody transformó a Malfoy en un hurón —recordó ella —. Eso quiere decir que mañana tenemos su clase, y nos va a enseñar las maldiciones imperdonables… eso significa que estamos en nuestro 4to año.

—Sí, lo sé. En poco más de un mes va a llegar Beauxbatons y Durmstrang y a fin del Torneo de Los Tres Magos…

—Voldemort va a volver…

Ambos guardaron silencio. Todo parecía aun más horrible que antes.

 **~0~0~**

El día pasó, pero ningún de ellos se había adaptado realmente todavía. Habían ido a clases como les era requerido y tenían que tolerar a su exmejor amigo durante todo el día y aparentemente habían sido suficiente incluso para sus más cercanos amigos no notaran nada demasiado inusual.

Harry sonrió cansadamente para sí mismo. Él y Hermione cuantos estaban ocupados esperando a que la clase llegara igual que el resto de sus compañeros de clase, cuando notó algo que no había notado antes. Snape tal y como recordaba parecía como si hubiera acumulado una cantidad inmensa de rencor y odio. Y por lo general el Profesor, no se esforzaba en disimular el odio a los anteriores titulares de la asignatura de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, pero, parecía especialmente cauteloso a la hora de mostrar cualquier animosidad contra Ojoloco Moody. Recordaba perfectamente al hombre y sus excéntricas formas.

Miró hacia abajo y actitud casi robótica a las clases se refrenó cuando vio el libro que había sacado: Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una Guía Para La Autoprotección. Y entonces un profundo temor comenzó a aparecer en su mente, y si recordaba bien lo que iba a suceder las cosas podían comenzar a ponerse extremadamente complicadas. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a seguir pensando o siquiera pensar un plan de huida porque no tardó en escuchar el peculiar sonido sordo y seco de los pasos de Moody provenientes del pasillo. Miró a Hermione, que estaba a su lado, casi de forma desesperada y entonces la puerta se abrió.

El sonido comenzó a ser más pesado y entonces lo vieron entrar en el salón, con su habitual y tan extraña aura que traba de aterrorizar a todo el mundo.

—Ya pueden guardar los libros —gruño Moody, caminando, haciendo un sonido sordo con su pata de palo, hasta su mesa y sentándose pesadamente tras ella tal y como recordaba Harry. Hermione estaba completamente petrificada por lo que iba a venir —. No los van a necesitar para nada.

Moody sacó una lista y sacudiendo su larga melena, dejando ver su desfigurado rostro, comenzó a pronunciar los nombres y a anotar los presentes.

—Bien —dijo cuándo el último de la lista contesto -presente- —. Recibí una carta del Profesor Lupin sobre la clase. Parece que ya son bastante diestros en enfrentamiento con criaturas tenebrosas. Estudiaron los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los grindylows, los kappas y los hombre lobo, ¿No es así?

Todos asintieron.

—Pero están atrasados, muy atrasados, en lo que se refiera a enfrentamientos contra maldiciones —siguió Moody —. Así que vine para prepararlos contra lo que unos magos pueden hacerles a otros. Así que… vamos a ellos. Maldiciones. Varían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñarles las contramaldiciones y dejarlo ahí. No tiene que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estén en sexto. Se supone que hasta entonces no son lo bastante mayores para tratar el tema. Pero el Profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de ustedes y piensa que pueden resistirlo, y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepan a qué se van a enfrentar mejor. ¿Cómo puede defenderse de algo que nunca vieron? Un mago que esté a punto de lanzarles una maldición prohibida no va a avisarles antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa. Tienen que estar preparados. Tiene que estar alerta y vigilantes. Y usted, Señorita Brown, tiene que guardar eso cuando estoy hablando.

Lavander se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. Le había estado mostrando a Parvati por debajo de la mesa su tarea de Adivinación y daba la impresión de que el ojo mágico de Moody podía ver tanto a través de la madera maciza como por la nuca.

—Sin más interrupciones, comencemos —dijo Moody con un ligero gruñido —. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más castigadas por la ley mágica?

Varias manos se levantaron, incluyendo la de Ron Weasley esta vez la de Hermione no se levantó. Harry la miró por el rabillo del ojo y supo lo que estaba por venir. Lo que debía evitar. O lo que podía llegar a pasar. Moody señaló a Ron, aunque su ojo mágico seguía fijo en Lavander.

—Eh… —dijo Ron, titubeando —, mi padre me hablo de una. Se llama Maldición Imperius, o algo así.

—Así es —aprobó Moody —. Tu padre la conoce bien. En otro tiempo la Maldición Imperius le dio al Ministerio muchos problemas.

Moody se levantó con cierta dificultad, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó de él un tarro de cristal. Dentro correteaban tres arañas grandes y negras. Harry notó como Ron Weasley, sentado más adelante, se estremeció y se echaba un poco hacia atrás.

Moody metió la mano en el tarro, agarró una de las arañas y la puso sobre la palma para que todos la pudieran ver. Luego apuntó hacia ella con su varita y murmuró casi como si fuera un gruñido.

—¡Imperio!

La araña se descolgó de la mano de Moody por un fino y sedoso hilo, y empezó a balancearse de atrás a adelante como si fuera un trapecista; luego estiró las patas hasta ponerlas rectas y rígidas, y, de un salto, se soltó del hilo y cayó sobre la mesa, donde empezó a girar en círculos. Moody volvió a apuntarle con la varita y la araña se levantó sobre las dos patas traseras y comenzó a bailar.

Muchos comenzaron a reír. Muchos menos Moody. Harry tampoco lo hacía, solo veía como el cuerpo de Hermione se tensionaba aun más. Sutilmente sacó su varita.

—Les parece divertido, ¿No? —gruño —. ¿Les gustaría que se lo hicieran a ustedes?

La risa ceso en un solo instante.

—Esto supone el control total —dijo Moody en voz baja, mientras la araña se hacía una bola y empezaba a rodar —. Yo podría hacerla saltar por la ventana, ahogarse, meterse por la garganta de cualquiera de ustedes…

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Hace años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio de la Maldición Imperius. Le dio bastante que hacer al Ministerio, que tenía que averiguar quién actuaba por voluntad propia y quién, obligado por la maldición. Podemos combatir los efectos de la Maldición Imperius, y yo les voy a enseñar cómo, pero se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad, y no todo el mundo la tiene. Lo mejor, si se puede, es evitar caer víctima de ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —gritó, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran menos ellos dos.

Moody agarró a la araña trapecista y la volvió a meter en el tarro.

—¿Alguien conoce alguna más? ¿Otra maldición prohibida?

Neville levantó la mano para sorpresa de todos. Las únicas veces que Neville levantaba la mano para contestar era en su clase favorita, Herbología.

El momento se acercaba.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Moody, girando su ojo mágico para dirigirlo a Neville.

—Hay una… la maldición cruciatus —dijo Neville casi como si fuera un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan.

Moody miró fijamente, esta vez con los dos ojos.

—¿Te llamas Longbottom? —preguntó, bajando rápidamente el ojo mágico para consultar la lista.

Neville asintió de forma nerviosa, Moody no hizo ninguna pregunta. Se volvió a la clase general y alcanzó el tarro para agarrar la siguiente araña y ponerla sobre la mesa, donde permaneció quieta, aparentemente demasiado asustada para moverse.

—La Maldición Cruciatus precisa una araña un poco más grande para que puedan apreciarla mejor —explicó Moody, apuntando con su varita dijo —. ¡Engorgio!

La araña creció hasta hacerse más grande que una tarántula. Abandonando todo disimulo. Moody levantó otra vez la varita, señalando nuevamente a la araña y dijo.

—¡Crucio!

De repente, la araña comenzó a rodar y a retorcerse como si una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. No es escucho ningún sonido, pero era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, estaría gritando. Moody no apartó la varita, y la araña comenzó a estremecerse y a sacudirse más violentamente.

Los ojos de Hermione derraban lagrimas y temblaba. Era un estado casi catatónico.

—¡Alto! —dijo Harry con voz fría, serio y parándose de un golpe.

Todos se dieron vuelta y lo miraban.

Moody levantó la varita. La araña relajó las patas, pero siguió retorciéndose.

—Reducio —murmuró Moody, y la araña volvió a su tamaño natural —. Dolor —dijo con voz suave —. No se necesitan cuchillos ni hierros al rojo vivo para torturar a alguien, si uno sabe hacer correctamente la maldición Cruciatus… También esta maldición fue muy popular en otro tiempo. Bueno, ¿Alguien conoce alguna otra?

Harry miraba a Moody fijamente y su ojo mágico estaba fijó en él. A juzgar por la expresión de todos parecía que todos se preguntaban qué le iba a suceder a la última araña. Sin embargo, era obvio que Moody estaba desafiando a Harry para que la dijera.

La mayoría se tensaron al escucharlo, y miraron a Harry con miedo al verlo tan frio…

Sin embargo, sin que nadie lo pudiera sospechar, Harry apuntó con su varita a la araña y con un tono completamente glaciar dijo.

—Avada Kedavra.

Hubo un cegador destello verde y un ruido como si fuera un torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire. Al instante que la araña recibió el rayo verde se desplomó patas arriba, sin ninguna herida, pero indudablemente muerta. Moody estaba completamente sorprendido, pero barrió con una mano la araña muerta y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Potter la conoce bien… No es tan agradable —dijo mientras que recuperando la calma caminaba lentamente por el pasillo que formaban ambas mesas —. Ni placentero. Y no hay contramaldicion. No hay manera de interceptarla ni detenerla. Sólo se conoce a una persona que haya sobrevivido a esta y está sentada delante de mí. E irónicamente es el que acaba de ejecutarla…

Harry no esperó más, tomó a una Hermione catatónica y ambos salieron del aula ante la vista sorprendida de todos. Sin embargo, mientras Moody los veía, mientras todos los veía siguió hablando.

—Avada Kedavra —volvió hablar —, es una maldición que sólo puede ser hecha por un mago muy poderoso. Todos ustedes podrían sacar las varitas y apuntarme con ellas y lanzarme la maldición, y dudo que entre todos consiguieran siquiera hacerme sangrar la nariz. Pero eso no importa, porque no les voy a enseñar a usarla —sentenció Moody —. Ahora bien, si no existe una contramaldicion para Avada Kedavra. Tienen que conocer lo peor. Ninguno de ustedes creo que quiera encontrase en una situación en que tenga que enfrentarse a ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —bramó, y toda la clase volvió a sobresaltarse —. Veamos… esas tres maldiciones, Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus e Imperius, son conocidas como las maldiciones imperdonables. El uso de cualquiera de estas contra un ser humano está castigado con la cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Quiero prevenirlos, quiero enseñarles a combatirlas. Tienen que estar preparados, tienen que armarse contra ellas; pero, por sobre todas las cosas, tiene que practicar la alerta permanente e incesante. Saquen las plumas y copien los siguiente…

 **~0~0~**

Primero fueron unos pasos por el pasillo, lo que luego se convirtió en un trote para luego una carrera. La mientras los temblores en la mano aumentaban, la velocidad con la que corría Harry dirigiéndola por el pasillo aumentaron.

En ningún momento le soltó la mano.

La gran puerta se abrió de un portazo. Ambos entraron con velocidad en la Sala de Menesteres. Con cuidado y algo de nerviosismo la hizo sentar en un cómodo y gran sofá rojo. Harry se arrodilló y le tomó ambas manos que temblaban con una clara expresión de catatonia.

—Hermione… —susurró Harry con delicadeza —. Por favor...trata de concentrarte y olvidar lo que sucedió en la Mansión Malfoy…. Lo habíamos superado. Habíamos superado nuestros miedos. Habíamos superado nuestros pasados por Luna… por favor.

Sin embargo, sin importar la súplica, Hermione, no reaccionó, su mente estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

 **~0~0~**

Lo primero que observó cuando sus ojos se abrieron fue el color negro. El profundo color azabache de las maderas. Cuando su vista se enfocó un poco más logró ver un pequeño charco de sangre mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente y caía alimentando la rojiza mancha. A los costados pudo ver sus mechones de pelo sucio caer de forma desordenada y fue cuando completamente recobró la conciencia que pudo notar que sus hombros dolían. Que todo su cuerpo dolía.

Que estaba desnuda; solo con la ropa interior puesta.

—Así que al fin despertas, putita —dijo una voz socarrona, histérica y sadica mientras le levantaba la cabeza tirándole de los cabellos para ver a Bellatrix Lestrange con su rostro psicótico —. Ciertamente tengo que decir que fue fácil encontrarte sangresucia inmunda, más cuando tu amiguito Weasley nos dijo donde estabas… —los ojos de Hermione se abrieron sorprendida —. Los integrantes de la familia Weasley siempre fueron unas ratas sarnosas… una decepción de familia sangrepura…

La mente de Hermione había dejado de funcionar, tantos años siendo amigos, todo tirado a la basura; era la venganza del pelirrojo. Era su venganza por haber preferido a Harry, por haber estado siempre enamorada de él. Entonces su rostro dio un cuarto de vuelta de una bofetada.

No lo esperó; no había esperado recibir una bofetada. Su mejilla dolía.

—¡Puta! —gritó Bellatrix nuevamente con un tono completamente histérico —. ¡CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO, ME TENES QUE ESCUCHAR! —una nueva bofetada resonó en toda la sala —. ¿DÓNDE ESTA HARRY POTTER?

Hermione no contestó, solo miró hacia abajo y trató de bloquear su mente para lo que estaba a punto de venir. No podía permitir que supieran que Harry era aquel chico con la cara deformada. No podía permitirse que el futuro de todos desapareciera por una sola vida. Cerró los ojos y trató de ir a su lugar feliz.

No había tal cosa. Todo era una mentira. Nunca tuvo un lugar feliz, ni siquiera su prematura relación con Harry podía tomarla como un lugar feliz. Estaba sola. Sola ante un monstruo.

—Supongo que así van a ser las cosas… —susurró Bellatrix casi con placer al oído de Hermione —. Pero antes… antes de que permita que te violen todos, uno por uno hasta que hables, o tu mente quede desintegrada… me voy a divertir…

No había lugar feliz. No había nada al final.

El cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció al sentir como la lengua de Bellatrix le recorría el rostro. Desde la barbilla, pasando por la comisura de sus labios hasta su mejilla. Como la mano desnuda de ella la acariciaba suavemente; sus costillas, parte de su pecho bajando lentamente por su cintura hasta sus caderas.

No había lugar feliz. Solo miedo. Solo un cuerpo que temblaba y una mente que lentamente se iba quebrando en pedazos; aun más de lo que ya estaba.

—Tranquila… —dijo Bellatrix con suavidad mientras le delineaba los labios con el pulgar —. Te prometo que no te va a gustar absolutamente nada… o tal vez si… pero… —susurró —. Preferiría que lo odiaras… que toda tu vida recordaras lo que te va a pasar este día… porque te vamos a dejar viva… para que seas la prueba de lo que sucede cuando se desafía al Señor Tenebroso. En este momento… no sos más que mi juguete personal… sos mia… y voy a usarte como quiera….

El dedo de Bellatrix lentamente comenzó a entrar dentro de la boca de Hermione; ella no reaccionó. Su mente dejó de responder solo sentía como el dedo delineaba sus encías de un lado al otro, toqueteaba sus dientes y lentamente se iba adentrando aun más hasta sentir el sabor de su piel cuando tocó su lengua. Cuando retiró el dedo, cuando creyó que su calvario había terminado, todo empeoró. La sensación de un suave mordisqueo apareció en su pezón izquierdo, mientras que el tacto húmedo se sentía en su otro pecho.

No importaba cuanto temblara, no importaba cuanto quisiera morir en ese momento, su mente simplemente no se retraía. No sucedía como antes; las cosas simplemente no desaparecían.

Lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba disfrutando como su mente era desgarrada. Como su deseo de estar con su madre era aún más fuerte.

La manó de la bruja bajó aun más y se comenzó a meter por su ropa interior. Hermione sintió como su vello era removido mientras que los dedos de la mujer se deslizaban por todo el largo de sus labios mayores. Como se acercaban lentamente hacia la entrada de su vagina, para luego volver y dejar de sentir nada.

—Gruesos y carnosos… —susurró Bellatrix al oído de Hermione mientras deslizaba la punta de su varita por el cuerpo de la muchacha —. ¿Queres saber lo que le hacíamos a las brujas durante la segunda guerra mágica a esas putas sangre sucias y traidoras a la sangre? Tenían que ser marcadas, pero…antes de violarlas, antes de torturarlas, antes de usarlas como juguetes me las daban a mí —bajó levemente con la punta de su varita parte de lo que quedaba de la ropa interior y sintió como esta revolvía sus vellos nuevamente. La punta estaba fría —. ¿Sabes por qué me uní al Señor Oscuro…? Todos dirían que es porque soy una Black, mi familia era oscura, yo debía serlo, pero ¡NO! —gritó —. Mi único deseo era ser madre. Tener una hermosa y linda hija a la cual poder criar. Pero no pude tener a ninguna. Todos salían muertos dentro de mí. Algunos hasta llegaron a decir que mi corazón estaba tan podrido que solo podría engendrar a la muerte y entonces, me vi desesperada. Vi como todas las demás, todas las traidoras a la sangre, todas esas sangre sucias y todos esos asquerosos muggles, podían ser felices, pero yo. Yo que solo seguía nuestras más dulces tradiciones, estaba maldita, incapacitada para ser madre. Entonces el Señor Oscuro me prometió que iba a poder tener a muchas hijas, que iban a ser todas para mí. Yo iba a poder ser la madre de la muerte. Iba a ser una madre de la sangre.

Una suave risita salió de sus labios. Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a Bellatrix horrorizada. No tenía que fijarse en la vista de los demás para darse cuenta de que a los demás por más mortifagos que fueran les pasaba lo mismo.

La mujer estaba completamente trastornada.

—Entonces. Mi amado Señor, me enseñó como hacer que la luz de las personas saliera —dijo Bellatrix riéndose como una niña pequeña —. Podía ver ángeles y les podía arrebatar el don de engendrar vida. Y cuando todo ese poder fuera mío, entonces iba a poder tener a mis hijas. Las iba a poder criar como quisiera sin importar cuanto tiempo tardase… Allá abajo hay otra que va a ser una de mis hijas, ese hermoso cabello rubio lleno de rulos… pronto voy a poder tenerla con una correa a mi lado. Para que no se escape.

Solo se necesito un movimiento de varita par que Hermione quedara en una pose crucificada. Lamió el brazo y entonces ambas se miraron. Todo iba a comenzar.

—Ángel mío… ¿Dónde está Harry Potter? —preguntó Bellatrix con un tono completamente diferente al de antes. Un tono casi suave y dulce —. ¿No vas a decir nada? Muy bien…

Con líneas gruesas y dolorosas la palabra SANGRE SUCIA apareció casi de forma instantánea. El cuerpo de Hermione tardó un momento en entender lo que habia pasado y entonces comenzaron los gritos.

—Ángel mío… Te prometo que esto lo hago por tu bien —dijo Bellatrix como si estuviera triste —. Vas a poder ser mi hija cuando terminemos nuestra sesión. Pero para que terminemos más rápido vas a tener que contestarme lo que él quiere… ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

Hermione solo agachó la cabeza mientras lloraba intentando acallar sus gritos.

—Ángel mío… Estas siendo una mala hija… voy a tener que arrancarte tu habilidad de dar vida… ¿Dónde esta Harry Potter? —volvió a preguntar Bellatrix pero no hubo respuesta —. Bien, esto lo hago por tu bien, cuando todo termine vas a amarme por lo que hice. Te prometo que vas a ser la mejor hija que haya tenido. Aprendí a refinar mi Crucio, aprendí a arrancar el poder dar vida.

Hermione solo miró por un momento la varita de Bellatrix. Estaba apoyada en su vientre. En donde estaba su útero.

—Perdón, ángel mío. CRUCIO.

Los gritos se hicieron gigantescos. Los gritos se hicieron ensordecedores. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie miró. Cuando todo terminó solo sangre era lo que se destacaba de la ropa interior blanca de Hermione. Nadie quiso ver cuando el fuego se desató sobre uno de los pequeños pechos de la muchacha.

Nadie escuchó la explosión que venía de sótano. Una cabellera rubia y otra azabache comenzaron a lanzar hechizos. El daño estaba hecho.

 **~0~0~**

—Hermione… —susurró Harry mientras tiraba de la mano de ella hacia la salida —. Vamos a ese lugar. Vamos a verlos otra vez.

El cuerpo de Hermione no se movió.

—¿Cuál es el sentido de regresar a ese lugar? —preguntó Hermione mirando al suelo —. ¿Cuál es el sentido de regresar a un lugar que no es el mismo que recordamos? ¿Cuál es el sentido de recordar a alguien que no sabemos siquiera si existió?

Una fuerte bofetada se escuchó retumbando por las paredes de la Sala de Menesteres. La mano que tenía Harry se habia soltado y habia ido directamente a la mejilla de su hija.

Era la primera vez que le levantaba la mano a una mujer.

—No vuelvas a decir eso de nuestra hija. —espetó Harry con enojo —. Yo entiendo que la Maldición Cruciatus te haga recordar lo que sucedió aquella vez. Pero no te voy a permitir que vuelvas a negar la existencia de nuestra hija.

—Ella me habia destruido el útero. Yo me estaba desangrando por dentro, no iba a sobrevivir al terminar la batalla final, pero entonces me trajiste de vuelta. Sin embargo, ahora esta todo como si nada; mi cuerpo es el feo de antes, mi pecho es el mismo de antes, tengo hasta mi himen, todo es lo de antes. Solo mi mente es diferente, pero... Todo esta como si no hubiera sucedido nada. ¿Cómo puede ser entonces que tenga que recordar a alguien que ahora ni siquiera sé si existió?

—¿Eso importa? ¿Acaso la inexistencia de toda evidencia te lastima? ¿De verdad queres esto? —siseó él —. ¿Sólo salir y pretender que todo está bien con todos en la escuela y sentir lástima por vos misma cuando estamos solos, hasta que lo que sea que ocurrió aquella vez vuelva a ocurrir? ¡Esto es aún peor que lo hiciste antes!

Supo que había tocado un nervio al verla estremecerse.

—No digas eso.

—¿Por qué no debería? ¿Crees que esto no me afecta del todo? ¡A mí también me duele! Pero no podemos cambiar nada si solamente continuamos con la vana esperanza de que tal vez la volvamos a ver de ese modo.

El sollozo que escapó de su garganta le rompió el corazón y su enojo. Y con un suspiro, su determinación se escapó para ser reemplazada de nuevo por la culpa. ¿A quién quería engañar con que podía sacarla de este estado por la fuerza? Al lastimarla incluso más… Se arrodillo a su lado, abrazándola.

—Lo lamento. Pero… Hermione, por favor no me hagas esto. Duele tanto ya. Verte darte por vencida así… No quiero perderte a vos también. Sé que es difícil, pero… de verdad tenemos una oportunidad de cambiar todo ahora. No puedo simplemente dejar escapar eso. Aún si no es por ella… Aún si eso no la trae de vuelta… Sé que tengo que intentarlo al menos. Porque de lo contrario, si vuelvo a verla otra vez, ya sea en este mundo o en el siguiente, no sé cómo podría verla a la cara si no hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Pero no creo que pueda hacer eso solo —susurró en su oído—. Te necesito, Hermione. Si tenemos que volver a vivir esto entonces, por favor, tratemos de que sea para lo mejor.

Ella no respondió, pero al menos pareció calmarse. Le dio el tiempo que necesitó, manteniendo el tranquilizador abrazo por varios minutos.

—¿Te acordas? —finalmente la escuchó murmurar —. ¿Cuándo volví a casa de estar en el jardín?

—Cuándo le cantaba a Luna —entendió él. Sonriendo cuidadosamente, anticipó su petición —. ¿Queres que lo cante ahora? —ella solamente asintió débilmente en respuesta —. Esta bien…. —besó su cabello, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo poco antes de comenzar a susurrar

—Una canción feliz —un fuerte chillido sonó cuando comenzó a aclarar su voz —. Canta la canción feliz. —rogó ella otra vez, su voz más que un gemido inaudible.

Intentó aclararse la voz una vez más pero no pudo pronunciar palabra ni evocar sonidos. Por supuesto no era porque no pudiera recordarla, era porque la recordaba demasiado bien. La había cantado tan a menudo, que sus labios podían repetirla sin que él siquiera tuviera que pensarla.

La había cantado tan menudo… para Luna…

Dejándola sumirse en el sueño, la melodía bajando de tono cuando la miraba entrar en el reino de los sueños con esa hermosa sonrisa suya, abrazando muy cerca de sí la pequeña muñeca en sus brazos. Acompañándola mientras tarareaba la canción mientras descansaba, tan a menudo, en su estómago en el piso, ocupada haciendo un dibujo.

Temblando, el aire le falló por varios segundos, antes de que lo dejara caer por un simple.

—Yo…

Las manos temblorosas de Hermione de repente se hundieron en sus pantalones.

—¡Por favor…! ¡Por favor toca su – su canción feliz! ¡Necesito escucharla otra vez!

Lo siento. No-no creo poder. Se supone que es una canción feliz después de todo. Pero ahora no le traería felicidad a nadie – porque era suya.

—¡Aliviaría mi tristeza! —gritó Hermione, mirándolo con los ojos en lágrimas —. ¡No tengo nada más de ella! No tengo fotos de ella, no tengo uno de sus dibujos, no tengo a Nenê, n-no tengo… —su arranque fue detenido por un sollozo bloqueando su garganta —. Por favor. Esa canción… esa canción es todo lo que me queda de ella.

—Perdón —alcanzó a repetir, incapaz de cerrar sus ojos de esta escena desgarradora por mucho que sus instintos se lo pedían. Él ya había conocido como era el no tener recordatorios, pero por horrible que había parecido casi no tener memorias, no estaba seguro si había sido mejor de ese modo que tener tantas que los atormentaran —. Tal-tal vez si… cuando los dos estemos listos. Tal vez entonces. Pero no ahora…

Se odió a sí mismo por decir eso. Aún si era la verdad. Pero sabía lo mucho que la lastimó, esta traición involuntaria, mientras se desmoronaba, hundiendo su rostro contra su pierna.

No estaba seguro de qué canción empezó a cantar mientras sentía la humedad de las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y también mojando sus pantalones. Pero no fue una feliz.

 **~0~0~**

A ninguno le importó el tiempo, pero debió de haber tocado por unas cuantas horas hasta que las campanas empezaron a sonar. La hora de la cena comenzaba. Hermione había protestado instantáneamente, queriendo que lo ignorara dado que ya sabían que era, pero ya había dejado de cantar entonces, rompiendo el momento. Cuando los pensamientos volvieron, Hermione se alejó de Harry una señal obvia de que quería dejarla sola por ahora, quizás incluso sintiéndose traicionada por él. Había tratado de persuadirla de que no era el caso, ofreciéndole cantar para ella de nuevo, pero ella ni siquiera respondió. Rápidamente se dio por vencido.

Así que ahora estaban sentados en direcciones opuestas el uno del otro, ninguno diciendo una palabra. Otra vez.

Mirando el rostro deprimido de Hermione, Harry se maldijo por la que debía de ser la milésima vez en estos últimos días. Sabía que no podían seguir así. No importaba lo mucho que los estaba lastimando, no podían quedarse sufriendo para siempre si querían tener éxito.

El problema era que Hermione ni siquiera parecía querer tener éxito. Tontamente había esperado que ella de alguna forma recuperara su feroz espíritu, que sería ella la que lo guiaría de nuevo. Por supuesto eso era egoísta más allá de toda comprensión. Pretender para todos excepto para sí mismos que todo era justo como siempre había sido era mucho más difícil para ella que para él. Y no podían continuar culpando su inusual estado retraído o estar exhausta por más tiempo.

No había aprendido hacía mucho que él tenía que tomar la iniciativa cuando ella no lo hacía ¿A veces incluso en contra de sus deseos si ese deseo no estaba haciendo más que lastimarla?

La necesitaba. Pero ella lo necesitaba primero. Sólo entonces, juntos, tendría una oportunidad de aliviarse. Entonces se tuvo que forzar a si mismo. Se tuvo que romper.

Si pudiera comenzar a ser

la mitad de lo que crees de mí

cualquier cosa podría hacer

y podría aprender a amar.

Cuando veo que actúas así,

me pregunto cuándo volverás.

Cualquier cosa podría hacer

y podría aprender a amar como tú.

Si pudiera comenzar a ser

la mitad de lo que crees de mí

cualquier cosa podría hacer

y podría aprender a amar como tú.

Como, como tú...

Siempre creí que sería malo,

y ahora sé que es verdad.

Porque, tú eres tan buena

y no soy como tú.

Te has ido hoy

Y yo te adoro

¿Quisiera saber...

Qué te hace pensar que especial soy?

Si pudiera comenzar a hacer

algo que esté bien para ti.

Cualquier cosa podría hacer

y podría aprender a amar...

Cuando veo que actúas así,

me pregunto cuándo volverás.

Cualquier cosa podría hacer

y podría aprender a amar como tú.

Como tú...

Amarme como tú...

—¿Por qué me decís que no la vas a cantar y luego lo haces? —preguntó Hermione dolida. Ahora era él el que estaba roto —. ¿Qué estas tratando de lograr?

—Que, si al menos vamos a abandonarlo todo, no lo hagamos por Luna… Que, si pienso adelantar todo, entonces lo voy a hacer por la Luna que me queda.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—Pero ella no es nuestra hija… —susurró Hermione casi como si se estuviera autoflagelando.

—Pero es lo más cercano que nos queda.

 **~0~0~**

El Sol poniéndose bañaba la calle principal de Hogsmeade en una suave luz naranja, pero Hermione no tenía en cuenta la hora o que ya debía de haber estado ahí por al menos una hora. No se había molestado lo suficiente como para notar a las otras pocas personas y a nadie parecía importarle tampoco. Al menos nadie le había hablado mientras estaba sentada en uno de los columpios, balanceándose atrás y adelante lentamente mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en nada más que sus memorias.

A Harry una vez se le ocurrió la idea de colocar algunos juguetes del campo de juegos como un columpio y una caja de arena en una parte del jardín, quizás como un regalo para el siguiente cumpleaños de Luna, para que pudiera jugar sin que tuvieran que seguir preocupándose por su seguridad. Pero ella había querido pensarlo primero, ya que estas visitas eran un modo para que la niña confinada saliera de la cómoda prisión de su casa de vez en cuando.

Ahora era demasiado tarde.

Hermione ya no podía siquiera decir si aún había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas o si sus ojos estaban tan vacíos como ella se sentía. Ya era tan difícil ahora. ¿Cómo podía Harry esperar que ella no solamente jugara, sino _fuera_ su feroz yo de catorce años otra vez, luchando con todo su corazón por un mundo mejor? Por supuesto que podía entender su deseo de ayudar, que quería salvarlos. Él extrañaba a Luna tan o más como ella, pero siempre había parecido tan fácil para él tragarse su propio dolor en favor de los otros. A menudo decía que era simplemente egoísta, queriendo agradarles a todos, y eso es lo que había pensado por un largo tiempo ella misma. Pero comparado con otros, incluida ella misma, él era, incluso con ese motivo en mente, la persona más tierna y compasiva que ella conocía.

No podía comparase con él en ese aspecto. Él parecía tan ansioso de ayudar, de deshacer todo lo que salió mal, y ella apenas había logrado mantener este acto a través de los últimos días. Sabía que tenía que mantener un cierto status quo, ya que las consecuencias no eran muy deseables.

¿Pero qué razón le quedaba a ella para ayudarlos? ¿Qué le quedaba como para molestarse en pelear por ello? Porque Harry se lo había pedido, sí. Y lo haría por él, y no sólo porque no quería decepcionarlo. No sería capaz de soportarlo si él salía lastimado o incluso asesinado mientras trataba de evitar lo que sabía que estaba por venir. ¿Pero qué de ella misma?

Una pelota de repente botó en su vista, rodando justo hasta sus pies. Lentamente levantándose del columpio, se agachó para levantar el inesperado objeto. Por un segundo casi había olvidado dónde o cuándo estaba, sus sentidos diciéndole que tenía que haber salido de la nada dado que no quedaba nadie más en el mundo que pudiera haberla arrojado. No fue sino hasta que una tímida voz le recordó que este no era el caso, ya no.

—¡Señogita! —le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que la voz le pertenecía a la pequeña niña a su lado, que estaba estirando sus brazos —. ¿Puedgo tened mi pegota otra vez, pod favod?

Hermione hizo lo que le pidió, pero sus ojos y mente se mantuvieron enfocados más bien en el rostro de la niña que en la tarea. Habría sido una completa mentira decir que se veía justo como Luna. No sólo la niña se veía un año más joven, sus ojos eran azules y pero su cabello completamente negro. Y Luna siempre había odiado que se lo peinaran en coletas (o de cualquier otra forma). Y aun así…

—¿Ezta bien, señogita? —la niña preguntó con curiosidad, aparentemente no como Her,mione mismo notando su mirada fija.

—No. Quiero decir… —tartamudeó, sacudiendo su cabeza —. Sí…

—¡Jane! —una mujer de edad mediana llamó alejada unos pocos metros —. ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!

—¿Ya?

—¡Sí, corazón, se está haciendo tarde!

Jane hizo un leve puchero y se giró de nuevo a Hermione.

—Tengo que idme, bye señogita.

—Bye… la castaña respondió, pero la niña ya se había apresurado hacia su madre.

Y no era la única. Mientras Hermione miraba alrededor vio a varios padres llamando a sus hijos para irse. Otros que estaban compartiendo el último chisme mientras sus hijos jugaban a la traes alrededor de sus piernas. Algunos que jugaban con sus propios.

Una madre estaba alimentando a su recién nacido, a menudo mirando a la niña que estaba "cocinando" pasteles de arena. Un padre estaba atendiendo la rodilla raspada de su hijo. Niños riendo, sin saber de los peligros que podían caerles encima cualquier día.

Su estómago dio un vuelco por la culpa. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega? Había tantas familias. Tantos niños inocentes, justo como Luna, que estarían solos e indefensos si sus padres eran arrancados fuera de sus vidas. Tantas madres y padres, justo como ella, que extrañarían a sus hijos si algo les pasaba.

No le desearía semejante sentimiento ni siquiera a su peor enemigo. Pero con tantos males aún por venir, con semejante gran peligro de un Impacto que – a su manera – podía ser incluso peor que el que ella presenció, era casi seguro que muchos sufrirían como ella.

¿No ella era la Hermione Granger? ¿La mejor bruja de su generación? Estos padres no podían protegerse a sí mismos o a sus hijos de los enemigos y el destino que les esperaba.

Pero ella podía. Por ellos, tenía que.

Confiaban en ella, la necesitaban. ¿Y quién era ella para decepcionarlos? Después de todo, ella era Hermione Jane de Potter… o Granger – eso realmente no importaba.

Determinada, sus manos se convirtieron en puños, se dio la vuelta en la dirección en la que había venido.

—Está bien, Harry. Salvemos este mundo. Salvemos a Luna…

 **~0~0~**

Entraron en el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras la clase siguiente y cuando el Profesor Moody llegó, tal y como habia pasado antes, anunció que les iba a lanzar la Maldición Imperius por turnos, tanto para mostrarles su poder como para ver si podían resistirse a sus efectos.

—Pero… pero usted dijo que eso estaba prohibido, Profesor —dijo Lavander de forma vacilante, al mismo tiempo que Moody movía las mesas con un movimiento de varita, dejando un amplio espacio en medio del aula —. Usted dijo que usarlo contra otro ser humano estaba…

—Dumbledore quiere que les enseñe cómo es —interrumpió Moody, girando hacia Lavander con el ojo mágico y fijándolo sin parpadear —. Si alguno de ustedes prefiere aprenderlo del modo más duro, cuando alguien le lance la maldición para controlarlo completamente, por mí está bien. Puede salir del aula. —dijo señalando la puerta con su nudoso dedo.

Moody empezó a llamar por señas a los alumnos y a lanzarles la Maldición Imperius. Harry vio cómo sus compañeros de clase, uno tras otro, tal y como habia sucedido, hacían las cosas más extrañas bajo su influencia: Dean Thomas dio tres vueltas al aula saltando en una sola pierna cantando el himno nacional de Inglaterra, Lavander Brown imitó una ardilla y Neville hizo movimientos de gimnasia sorprendentes, de los que hubiera sido completamente incapaz en estado normal. Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de oponer ninguna resistencia a la maldición, y se recobraban sólo cuando Moody la anulaba.

—Potter —llamó Moody —, ahora te toca.

Harry caminó hasta el centro del aula, en el espacio que estaba completamente despejado. Moody levantó la varita mágica, lo apuntó con ella y dijo:

—¡Imperio!

La razón de Harry recibió una sensación maravillosa. Harry sintió como si estuviera en un lugar completamente cómodo y feliz, sin preocupaciones, sin pensamientos, solo dejando nada más que una vaga y dulce felicidad que lo inundaba. Era como estar de nuevo en aquel mundo. Se quedó en el lugar completamente relajado, apenas consiente de que todos lo miraban. Que Hermione lo miraba… La voz de Ojoloco Moody, retumbo en su cabeza y en toda el aula.

—Salta en una pierna.

Una gota de color rojo calló en su frente, abrió los ojos y entonces lo vio. Todo el mundo completamente destruido. La sangre por todos lados. La muerte se habia encargado de arrebatarlo todo, y era su culpa.

—(Salta en una pierna.) —resonó nuevamente en la voz de Harry.

Todo habia sido su culpa. Todo el dolor estaba reprimido. Todo se estaba rompiendo.

—(Salta en una pierna.) —resonó nuevamente la voz de Moody en la mente de Harry.

—(No...) —pensó la mente de Harry

—(No…, es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa.)

Hermione no podía dejar de ver los ojos completamente angustiados de Harry, todos los veían claramente, era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Salta en una pierna, Potter. —dijo Moody apuntándolo nuevamente con la varita.

—(No…no…no, no, no, no, no.) —la mente de Harry comenzó a revelarse del control.

—(SALTA EN UNA PIERNA) —gritó la voz dentro de su cabeza.

Harry levantó su brazo, Hermione abrió bien grande los ojos.

—(¡No, no, no!... Es tu culpa que Luna este muerta.)

El brazo de Harry, ante la vista sorprendida de todos, con la palma abierta, bajo muy rápido, tomó su varita y se apuntó al cuello.

—Sectu…

Pero no pasó nada, el final nunca llegó. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio, los labios de Harry se había detenido completamente justo un centímetro de terminar la frase. La cara de Harry estaba completamente acongojada, las lágrimas se le habían comenzado a formar y los labios formaban una mueca de profundo dolor y tristeza. Hermione no esperó más, agarró la cabeza de Harry y la llevo hasta una de sus clavículas y lo abrazó fuertemente intentando reconfortarlo.

—¡Deshaga el hechizo! —bramó Hermione enojada.

Harry dejó de sentir la sensación de horrible vacío que fue remplazado por el cálido cuerpo de Hermione y recordó perfectamente lo que había hecho…o al menos lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

—¡Vieron todos… —dijo Moody en voz alta sin dejar de mirar a Hermione —, Potter se resistió! Se resistió perfectamente. Este es un ejemplo de lo que un Mago Oscuro les puede llegar a hacer si los encuentra contra y si se enteran que tienen un ser querido. Los va a controlar y los va a hacer matar a quien más quieren para llevarlos al borde la locura. Potter, lo resistió, todos deberían buscar la fuerza de voluntad de cualquier sentimiento o duda que interfiera con la Maldición Imperius… es la única posibilidad que tienen de resistirla…

La mente de Harry se habia roto. Las cosas habían cambiado.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Inicio, Una Canción Para La Creación"**

Bueno más tarde que temprano, les digo, hola y perdón, perdón por haber tardado 5 meses en actualizar, durante este tiempo me han pasado una cantidad grande de cosas y no he estado en posibilidades de poder actualizar, no me justifico, pero la cantidad de cosas que me sucedieron me dejaron mentalmente destrozado. Los que me conocen saben que no dejo nada sin terminar, los que no, bueno, espero que entiendan mi tardanza. En fin, sin más que aburrirlos como siempre pueden hablarme por los medios que ya conocen, dejar un review o lo que ustedes quieran. Como siempre contesto todo.

 **Nota 1: Bueno, en realidad no hay mucho que explicar, ya saben como es esto. Esta es una historia de personas. Y cierra el circulo en el que Hermione y Harry entran para poder procesar todo lo que sucede. Nuevamente les recuerdo que esto ocurre a lo largo de todo septiembre, si, se que es rápido, pero debía hacer las cosas de esta forma para poder cerrar finalmente la realidad del futuro. Y con estos dos capítulos cronológicamente vuelve a donde comienza el fic.**

 **Nota 2: Por que Harry mata a la araña, por enojo, y para detener todo. Esto no es informado a los profesores y el falso Moody lo toma como si fuera una especie de provocación hacia la maldición.**

 **Nota 3: Si, es algo confuso lo que hace Harry, primero le dice que si, luego que no, pero es parte de ser alguien, él también está dolido por todo, pero decide darlo para que Hermione pueda recobrar las fuerzas por el ya no las tenía. Al menos hace como si las tuviera.**

 **Nota 4: En cualquier caso que alguien tenga problemas con la cronología de los eventos me lo pregunta y les explico. En fin, los próximos capítulos cierran el fic, y tiene lugar en lo que seria la nueva realidad con lo que sucede en el laberinto, Voldemort y el final. Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Agradecimiento por los Reviews.**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias por dejar un review. Me allegro que te guste el capitulo. Jajaja, se que es algo confuso, pero esta hecho para ser así.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro saber que te gustó el capitulo.**

 **Cotwh: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, da pena, son personas y como supondrás este es un fic de personas. Ambos están en un mundo extraño para ellos, conocido pero que no se sienten parte.**

 **Zer0-Sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Pero en la peli Harry no esta con Hermione y acá si. Y vive porque quiere, no porque no muere por no morir. Dumbledore le dice que el tiene que elegir. No, no van a planear, los planes ya se revelaron, este fic tiende a centrarse en las personas como todos los de mi autoría y en este más que otros se centra en muestra no cuentes.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que lo consideres perfecto. Si, esta lleno de sufrimiento. Como explico a los demás este es un fic de personas, no un fic de planes y conspiraciones. Harry no es un Harry vengativo, es simplemente un adulto desesperado por querer volver a estar con su hija. Esa es la diferencia, este no es un fic que se centre en lo que sucede sino en quien están involucrados, como me dijiste o me dijieron ya no recuerdo, el mundo es como gris para ellos, algo que ya paso algo. Si me fije y me equivoqué ya esta corregido.**

 **Lucyan Lyall Lacrymae Lycan: Gracias por dejar un review. Dios que nombre, jajajaj, la próxima pongo LLLL, muchas gracias por los halagos, no creo que sepa escribir bien, solo escribo.**

 **Steph-mccc: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste la historia, no te preocupes te prometo que la voy a terminar lo que me tarde, no suelo tardar 5 meses, pero este fue un caso especial.**


	17. El Inicio, Una Canción Para La Creación

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo XVII**

 _ **"**_ **El Inicio, Una Canción Para La Creación** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

El sonido de un taiko siendo golpeado, de un viejo y tradicional tambor japonés siendo tocado con un firme golpe de la palma de la mano resonó en la nada. La espera se hizo sentir cuando nada más se escuchó; solo el sonido de una suave brisa veraniega interrumpía el silencio.

Un nuevo golpe se volvió a escuchar. Una gota calló sobre un calmo mar rojo. Pero esta vez la calma se hizo esperar, el sonido de unos cascabeles resonó siguiendo al tambor.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

Los altísimos setos producían sombras negras y oscuras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y espesor, o porque estaban encantados, los gritos de la multitud estaban apagados.

El sonido del tambor resonó nuevamente.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Su mente ya trastornada por el dolor de haber perdido a su hija lo estaban haciendo escuchar sonidos que no existían? Ya veía y escuchaba cosas que no existían… ya estaba loco. Pero era un loco con un propósito.

Silenció.

Un cuarto golpe se escuchó, pero con una diferencia de tiempo menor.

—¿Harry? —dijo una voz levemente grave tocándole el hombro.

Harry miró al hombre que lo estaba llamando como si hubiera roto su trance. Sus ojos eran azules…como los de ella, pero su pelo era completamente blanco y estaba lleno de arrugas.

—¿Harry? —repitió Dumbledore.

Los cascabeles se unieron cuando el nuevo golpe se escuchó. Pero se perdieron cuando el siguiente sonido del taiko se presentó solo.

Harry miró hacia abajo y vio en su mano la Varita de Sauco. Volvió a mirar al hombre y casi de forma robótica, asintió.

 **~0~0~**

Unos ojos verdes destellaron esa noche casi con un frio helado como si lo que estuviera por hacer es cometer un asesinato. Apretó sus manos de forma inconsciente y murmuró algunas palabras casi que no fueron audibles para las tres personas que estaban delante de él. A pesar de que sus ojos delataban frialdad su mirada estaba perdida.

—Perdónenme por no haber sido tan buen estudiante; por no haber sido tan bueno en posiciones como mi madre —dijo Harry con suavidad mirando a Snape que rápidamente giró su cabeza y miró por la ventana —. Perdón por todas las cosas que le hizo mi padre…no se las merecía. Tenía razón era un idiota.

Snape no dijo nada. Solo siguió mirando por la ventana.

Estaba llorando amargamente.

Harry miró a Dumbledore y a McGonagall que lo miraban con lastima y volvió a hablar.

—Perdón por no haber sido tan buen alumno, me hubiera gustado aprovechar mejor sus clases, y haberme esforzado más…tal vez hubiera logrado que muchas cosas fueran diferentes. Me hubiera gustado ser un animago como ellos, seguro que sería un ciervo… A veces la gente no se da cuenta lo frágil que es la vida, pero lo es. Nosotros no nos dimos cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, creímos que lo habíamos perdido todo, que ya no íbamos a perder nada más, pero al final perdimos lo más valioso de todo. Profesor Dumbledore tengo una última petición…

—Claro Harry… —dijo Dumbledore como si fuera un suave susurro —. Lo que quieras.

—Quiero que me devuelva la Varita de Sauco y la Piedra de la Resurrección… quiero llevármelas a la tumba nadie más puede tenerlas…son demasiado peligrosas. —dijo Harry con frialdad mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos.

—Pero Harry… no vas a intentar…

—¡ACCIO VARITA DE SAUCO! —exclamó Harry y en su mano apareció la legendaria Varita —. Son mías por derecho.

—Está bien… —susurró Dumbledore sacando del escritorio la pequeña piedra.

 **~0~0~**

Harry con un movimiento de la Varita de Sauco una luz apareció en la punta, Cedric susurró —Lumus. — e hizo lo mismo detrás de él. Después de unos cincuenta metros llegaron a una bifurcación. Se miraron el uno al otro.

La mirada de Harry sin embargo estaba apagada

—Adiós. —dijo Harry con suavidad, y fue por la izquierda caminando, mientras que Cedric iba por la derecha.

Harry escuchó el silbato de Bagman, Krum acaba de entrar. Bajó la velocidad. Giró a la derecha y caminó, sosteniendo la varita por encima de la cabeza para tratar de ver lo más lejos posible. Esperaba el momento casi con una falsa tranquilidad. La Capa de Invisibilidad estaba bajo su remera, mientras que la Piedra de la Resurrección en su otra mano. La apretó con firmeza hasta que escuchó el tercer silbato, Fleur había entrado y todos estaban en el laberinto.

El laberinto comenzó a volverse cada vez más oscuro. Llegó a una nueva bifurcación.

—Oriéntame —dijo Harry a su varita, poniendo horizontalmente sobre la mano.

La varita giró y señaló el norte, él tenía que ir al noreste para llegar al centro del laberinto. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda y luego girar a la derecha en cuanto pudiera. Todo seguía completamente vacío, y cuando encontró un nuevo desvió a la derecha lo tomo. Pasado un tiempo escuchó moverse algo justo detrás de él. Levantó la varita, lista para el ataque, de la nada salió Cedric que parecía muy asustado y parte de la manga de la túnica estaba ardiendo.

—¡Los escregutos de Hagrid! —dijo entre dientes —. ¡Son enormes! ¡Acabo de escaparme de uno!

Todo estaba pasando como había sucedido. No parecía inmutarse como la primera vez. La sangre no le parecía algo desagradable ya…. Harry con un movimiento de varita envolvió la mano de Cedric y en silencio siguió caminando mientras se alejaba de él. Volvió a dar un giro a la izquierda y luego otro a la derecha. Se detuvo cuando sintió algo, caminando tomándose el estómago y sangrando Luna, su hija, apareció.

—¡Papi! —gritó llorando —. Ayudame po favo.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se paralizó su mente se contrajo a las pesadillas que tenía regularmente, estaba saliéndose de control. Tomó con fuerza la Varita de Sauco hasta que esta crujió levemente.

Todavía no era el momento…

—¡Papi ayúdame peros malos me lastimadon! —volvió a decir la pequeña niña rubia con cabello enrulado y vestidito amarillo.

Harry se quedó completamente estático al ver tal escena. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, su boca se abrió ligeramente. Luna comenzó a acercarse mientras cojeaba y la sangre seguía saliendo de su estómago. Harry estaba por correr hacia ella algo le decía que lo hiciera, pero se concentró y levantó la varita.

—¿Papi?

—Avada Kedavra… —conjuró Harry.

La niña recibió de llenó el hechizo y un humo negro comenzó a aparecer, la criatura comenzó a transformarse en distintas cosas hasta mientras se iba elevando hacia arriba y explotaba.

Su mente se había roto.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Izquierda, derecha, de nuevo izquierda… Dos veces se encontró en callejones sin salida. Repitió el encantamiento brújula, y continuo el camino. Tomo una calle a la derecha y vio una extraña niebla dorada que flotaba delante de él.

Un gritó agudo quebró el silencio. Harry se concento, el grito parecía provenir de adelante. Tomó aire, y se internó corriendo delante de la niebla encantada. El mundo se puso boca abajo. Harry se sorprendió, miró a todos lados y efectivamente estaba boca abajo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar.

De inmediato, el mundo volvió a colocarse en su lugar. Harry continuó caminando, se detuvo en un cruce y miró buscando algún rastro de Fleur. Estaba seguro que la había escuchado gritar. Tomó el camino a la derecha. La Copa tenía que estar muy cerca, y parecía que Fleur ya no competía. Pasaron otros diez minutos sin más encuentros que el de calles sin salidas. Dos veces camino por el lugar equivocado hasta que encontró una calle distinta. Luego dobló en una esquina, y se encontró con un escreguto de cola explosiva.

Cedric tenía razón, era enorme, igual que la primera vez. De al menos unos diez metros de largo, era extremadamente parecido a un escorpión gigante. Harry levantó la varita, lamentándose por que tenía que hacer y concentrando mucha magia en la punta de su varita dijo.

—BOMBARDA MAXIMA.

Una gigantesca explosión resonó en todos lados. Desde las tribunas vieron volar un montón de fragmentos de lo que parecía una especie de bicho.

Harry estaba parado con un escudo que lo protegía, mientras que un gigantes cráter en el suelo humeaba, mientras que los setos estaban manchados de una especie de masa babosa que parecía sangre. Harry continuó caminando, tomó a la izquierda. Llevaba unos minutos caminando a toda prisa por el nuevo camino, cuando escucho algo en las calles paralelas a las que iba que lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —gritó Cedric en voz alta —. ¿Qué demonios estas por hacer?

La voz de Krum resonó.

—¡Crucio!

El aire se llenó de los gritos de Cedric. Se sentía raro ver a alguien sufrir, pero había sufrido tanto que no parecía sentir emociones, sin embargo apuntó su varita al seto y gritó.

—¡INCENDIO!

Una poderosa llamarada comenzó a incendiar el seto creando un agujero. Harry traspaso el hueco que había creado y apuntando con la varita directamente a Krum gritó.

—¡Desmaius!

El encantamiento pegó a Krum. Este se detuvo completamente, cayo completamente inconsciente al suelo boca abajo y tirado en la hierba. Harry caminó hacia Cedric, que había dejado de retorcerse y jadeaba con las manos en la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó agarrándolo del brazo y levantandolo.

—Si —dijo Cedric sin aliento —. No puedo creerlo… venia hacia mí por detrás… Lo escuché y me apunto con la varita.

Se levantó. Seguía temblando. Los dos miraron a Krum. Harry levantó su varita al aire y salieron chispas rojas.

—Vamos, ¿escuchaste el grito de Fleur? —preguntó Harry

—Sí, ¿Crees que Krum la alcanzó también a ella?

—No sé. —contestó Harry la repetición se sentía casi aburrida ya para este momento.

Harry y Cedric permanecieron un momento en la oscuridad, mirando a su alrededor. Luego Cedric dijo.

—Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es seguir…

—Si… bien…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin hablar; luego Harry giró a la izquierda, y Cedric a la derecha. Pronto dejaron de escucharse los pasos de ambos. Harry siguió adelante y usando cada cierto tiempo el encantamiento brújula continuó caminando.

De vez en cuando llegaba a un nuevo callejón sin salida, pero la creciente oscuridad era señal, el centro del laberinto estaba cerca. Entonces, caminando rápidamente por un camino recto y largo, volvió a percibir que algo se movía, y el haz de luz de la varita iluminó a una criatura extraordinaria, un espécimen al que sólo había visto en libros, en el pasado y que Luna se moriría por ver.

Una hermosa esfinge, tenía el cuerpo de un león, con grandes garras y una cola larga, amarillenta, que terminaba en un mechón castaño. La cabeza, sin embargo, era de una joven y hermosa mujer con ojos almendrados.

—Estás muy cerca de la meta. El camino más rápido es por acá.

—¿Puedo pasar noble señora? —preguntó Harry con respeto.

—No —contestó la esfinge —. No a menos que descifres mi enigma. Si acertas a la primera, te voy a dejar pasar. Si te equivocas, te voy a atacar. Si te quedas callado, te voy a dejar marchar sin hacerte ningún daño.

Harry lo pensó un momento y se tranquilizó.

—Está bien —dijo —. ¿Puedo escuchar el enigma?

La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, en el centro del mismo camino y recitó

 _Existe sobre la tierra un ser bípedo y cuadrúpedo,_

 _que tiene sólo una voz,_

 _y es también trípode._

 _Es el único que cambia su aspecto_

 _de cuantos seres se mueven por tierra,_

 _aire o mar._

 _Pero, cuando anda apoyado en más pies,_

 _entonces la movilidad de sus miembros es mucho más débil._

Harry sonrió débilmente intentando parecer pensativo. Sin embargo la esfinge pareció divertida porque esbozó una gran y misteriosa sonrisa mientras lo miraba con sus profundos ojos color almendras.

—Es el hombre —dijo Harry.

La esfinge amplió su sonrisa. Se levantó, extendió sus patas delanteras y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

Harry siguió caminando entonces la vio, la Copa de Los Tres Magos brillaba sobre un pedestal a menos de cien metros de distancia. Harry comenzó a correr cuando una mancha oscura salió al camino, corriendo como una bala por delante de él. Cedric iba a llegar primero. Corría hacia la copa tan rápido como podía, y Harry sabía que nunca iba a poder alcanzarlo, Cedric era más alto y tenía piernas mucho más largas…

—¡Cedric! —gritó Harry —. ¡A tu izquierda!

Cedric miró justo a tiempo para poder esquivar lo que había apareció y evitar chocar con ella, pero, en su apresuramiento, tropezó tirando la varita mientras que una gigantesca araña entraba en el camino y se abalanzaba sobre él.

—¡Deffindo! —gritó Harry

Las patas negras delanteras de la araña cayeron en el lugar. Cedric abrió grande los ojos, y un destello negro paso a la araña, agarrándolo del brazo y levantándolo. Cedric apoyándose en el hombro de Harry comenzaron a correr. La araña lanzó un chirrido enfurecida comenzando, con esfuerzo mientras sangraba a perseguirlos.

—¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA! —gritó Harry.

La araña, recibiendo el impacto exploto lanzando una secreción viscosa para todos lados. Ambos suspiraron. Harry miró a Cedric que sangraba de una pierna y él le devolvió la mirada.

—Vamos Harry, agarra la copa… me salvaste la vida dos veces… y me ayudaste con el dragon. —dijo Cedric. Era como si le costara todas sus fuerzas, pero había bajado el rostro resignado.

Si fuera la primera vez hubiera mirado alternativamente a Cedric y la Copa. Por un instante se hubiera visto del laberinto saliendo de ella, pero no había vuelta atrás, ya no había un camino feliz que tomar. Pero si un final feliz. Los había engañado a todos, ambos lo habían hecho casi de forma indirecta, a último momento cambiaron las cosas, una teoría nueva había surgido… una nueva carta había aparecido y la tenían que aprovechar. Ella sin embargo, aunque sabia no iba a hacer nada

—Esta bien. —susurró Harry.

Cedric se sentó en el suelo y Harry caminando con determinación tomó una de las asas de la Copa de los Tres Magos.

Al instante, Harry sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podía aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa y el brazo que agarraba a Cedric. Un torbellino de viento y colores apareció.

 **~0~0~**

Harry semi consiente sintió la fría y húmeda sensación de la tierra ligeramente mojada por el rocío bajo su mejilla. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo, su cabeza le dolían. Todavía tirado, Harry miró a su alrededor, por un lado, estaba Cedric despertándose lentamente del viaje. Su vista lentamente se aclaró y con esfuerzo lentamente trató de pararse, pero como si estuviera gateando las náuseas aparecieron. Odiaba los trasladores.

Desde la oscuridad, desde las sombras, una figura apareció caminando derecho hacia ellos. Harry no podía distinguir bien quien era; girando lentamente, todavía con nauseas, la cabeza miró hacia todos lados, tumbas. Tumbas rodeaban por todos lados. La cabeza de Harry seguía doliendo. Quienquiera que fuera él que se acercaba, era de pequeña estatura y llevaba una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. Cuando la distancia se acortó, pudieron ver que llevaba lo que parecía un bebe.

Harry trató de concentrase en lo que tenía que hacer. Ya sabía quién era. Pero había que fingir, aunque no pudiera en ese momento, sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho ya que una maldición lo golpeó directamente y la noche se volvió completa.

 **~0~0~**

Harry abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba, le dolía, sus sentidos estaban sobrecargados y un poderoso dolor y pulsar en su cabeza prácticamente lo amenazaba con volverlo a dejar en la inconciencia.

Y entonces, antes de que su mente pudiera reiniciarse y volver a funcionar, alguien lo levantó.

El hombrecito de la capa había dejado lo que tenía en brazos y, con la varita encendida, arrastró a Harry hacia lo que parecía una lápida de mármol. A la luz de la varita, Harry vio el nombre inscrito en la lápida antes de ser arrojado contra esta.

TOM RYDDLE

El hombre de la capa hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que sujetaron firmemente a Harry, atándolo a la lápida desde el cuello a los tobillos. Harry podía oír el sonido de una reparación rápida y superficial que provenía de dentro de la capucha. Trató de liberarse, pero el hombre, agarrando una piedra del suelo lo golpeo en la cien casi noqueándolo. Harry volviendo a estar en un estado semiconsciente vio la mano del hombrecito, le faltaba un dedo, era Colagusano.

Todo volvía a ser como antes y le estaba molestando.

Cuando Colagusano, con manos temblorosas, termino de sujetarlo y comprobar la firmeza de las cuerdas sacó una tira larga de tela negra de la capa y le ató la boca a Harry. Luego, sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda y se fue a toda prisa. Harry no podía decir nada, ni podía ver a donde había ido Colagusano. No podía mover la cabeza para mirar al otro lado de la lápida, solo podía ver lo que estaba justo delante de él.

Brillando a la luz de las estrellas, estaba la Copa de Los Tres Magos. La Varita de Sauco estaba tirada a sus pies. Harry intentó relajarse y sabía que no podía hacer nada por ahora; cerró los ojos con amargura había al menos salvado una vida, pero se las iba a llevar a todas en el proceso, sus sentidos todavía estaban sobrecargados necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Harry escuchó un ruido cerca de sus pies. Bajó la mirada, y vio una serpiente gigante que se deslizaba por la hierba, rodeando la lápida a la que estaba atado. Volvió a escuchar, cada vez más fuerte, la respiración rápida y dificultosa de Colagusano, que sonaba como si estuviera moviendo algo pesado. Entonces entró en campo de visión de Harry, que lo vio empujando algo parecía un caldero de piedra, aparentemente lleno de agua. Escuchó como salpicaba el suelo y era más grande que ningún caldero que él hubiera usado nunca, con el suficiente diámetro y altura como para que un adulto sentado entrara perfectamente.

Mirando hacia un costado vio el lio de ropa, en el suelo, que se agitaba con persistencia, como si tratara de liberarse. En ese momento, Colagusano hacía algo en el fondo del caldero con la varita. De repente brotaron bajo él unas llamas comenzando a calentar el caldero. La serpiente se alejó reptando hasta adentrase en la oscuridad.

El líquido que tenía el caldero parecía estar calentándose rápidamente. La superficie comenzó a burbujear y a lanzar chispas para todos lados. El vapor se comenzó a espesar emborronando la silueta de Colagusano, que atendía el fuego. El lío de ropa empezó a agitarse más fuerte, y Harry volvió a oír la voz fría y aguda.

—¡Rápido, Colagusano!

—Ya está listo, amo.

—Ahora… —dijo la voz fría.

Colagusano abrió el lío de ropa, que parecía una túnica, revelando lo que había dentro, Harry no se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Era como si Colagusano hubiera levantado una piedra y dejado a la vista algo oculto, horrible y viscoso… pero cien veces peor de lo que se podía decir. Esa cosa amorfa tenía la forma de un niño agachado, pero Harry ya lo había visto con anterioridad, no tenía pelo, y la piel era de aspecto escamoso, de un negro rojizo oscuro, como carne viva; los brazos y las piernas eran extremadamente delgados y débiles, rozando lo escuálido; y la cara… Ningún niño vivo tendría una cara parecida a esa… plana y como de serpiente, con ojos rojos brillantes… no podía ser que fuera…

Parecía incapaz de valerse por sí mismo, levantó los brazos delgados, rodeando el cuello de Colagusano, y éste lo levantó. Al hacerlo se le cayó la capucha, y Harry vio, a la luz de la fogata, una expresión de asco en el pálido rostro de Colagusano mientras lo llevaba hasta el borde del caldero. Luego vio, por un momento, el cara plana y malvada que era iluminada por el fuego del caldero, y de pronto escuchó el sonido del golpe sordo del frágil cuerpo contra el fondo del caldero.

Colagusano, con voz temblorosa y atemorizada levantó la varita y cerró los ojos y habló a la noche.

—¡El hueso del padre, tomado sin permiso… renovara a su hijo!

La superficie de la sepultura donde estaba Harry se quebró a la altura de sus pies y vio como un fino polvo blanco volaba y caía suavemente en el caldero. La superficie traslucida del agua se agitó y lanzó burbujas y se comenzó a mover violentamente, hasta volverse de un color azulado de aspecto putrefacto.

En ese momento, Colagusano llorando, sacó una daga plateada, brillante, larga y de una hoja muy delgada del interior de la túnica. Con voz quebrada y llorando dijo.

—¡La Carne… del sirviente… entregada voluntariamente… revivirá a su Señor!

Extendió su mano derecha, la mano a la que le faltaba un dedo. Agarró la daga muy fuerte con la mano izquierda, y la levantó.

Un gritó perforo la noche.

Colagusano, a paso lento, mientras sollozaba y gemía de dolor, se acercó hasta Harry, y abrió grande los ojos e intentó moverse actuando como si estuviera lleno de miedo. Se preparó para el corte.

—Sa… sangre del enemigo… tomada por la fuerza… revivirá al que odia.

Harry sintió, a pesar de su inútil forcejeo, como Colagusano, penetraba con la daga el antebrazo y la movía haciendo que comenzara a sangrar; sin perder el tiempo y jadeando todavía con dolor, saco del bolsillo de su túnica un vial de cristal y lo puso justo bajo el corte haciendo que lentamente se llenara.

Tambaleándose, comenzó a caminar con la sangre hasta el caldero; Harry ignorando el dolor se concentró en su varita y esta lentamente comenzó a girar hasta donde estaba, moviéndose con algo de esfuerzo, tomó la varita y con un movimiento cortó la soga que ataba sus manos. Cuando Colagusano llegó al caldero y vertió la sangre dentro, luego; luego se desplomó de lado y quedó tendido en la hierba, agarrándose el muñón ensangrentado, llorando y dando gritos ahogados…

Harry había terminado de liberarse, pero seguía sentado contra la tumba, lo sintió. El caldero hervía a borbotones, salpicando en todas direcciones con un brillo cegador que hacía que todo lo demás pareciera una negrura aterciopelada.

Sintió miedo, el cuerpo comenzó a dejar de responderle.

Las llamas, las chispas, la luz, todo ceso. Una enorme cantidad de vapor blanco surgió formando espesas nubes y lo envolvió todo, de forma que no pudo ver nada, pero todo estaba ahí, lo sentía. De entre la niebla, vio, completamente shockeado, que del interior del caldero se levantaba lentamente la oscura silueta de un hombre, alto y extremadamente delgado.

—Vestime —dijo por entre el vapor la voz fría y ahora mucho más grave; Colagusano, todavía llorando y gimiendo, sin dejar de agarrarse el brazo mutilado, alcanzó con dificultad la túnica negra del suelo, se puso de pie, se acercó a su señor y se la colocó por encima con una sola mano.

El hombre delgado, salió del caldero, mirando a Harry fijamente…. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un momento. Harry apretó el agarre de su varita, sin embargo, su cuerpo no le respondía. Harry sintió al hombre, sentía su magia, tan poderosa como la de Dumbledore brotar de su piel. Era una sensación fría, su alma estaba corrompida…

Los pensamientos de Harry se esfumaron cuando el hombre delgado, con rostro blanco como una calavera, con ojos de color rojo intenso, y nariz aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios, dejo de mirarlo.

Lord Voldemort había vuelto.

Voldemort dejo de mirar a Harry y empezó a examinar su propio cuerpo. Las manos eran grande y delgadas; con los largos dedos se acarició el pecho, los brazos, la cara. Los rojos ojos, cuyas pupilas eran alargadas como las de un gato, brillaron en la oscuridad. Levantó las manos y flexionó los dedos con expresión embelesada y exultante. No le hizo el menor caso a Colagusano o a la serpiente que seseaba mientras giraba a su alrededor. Voldemort deslizó una de aquellas manos de dedos anormalmente largos en un bolsillo de la túnica, y sacó una varita blanca como la tiza. La acarició suavemente, y luego la levantó y apuntó con ella a Colagusano, que se elevó en el aire y luego cayó en el mismo lugar. Voldemort miró un momento a Harry a los ojos, y soltó una risa sin alegría, fría, aguda.

—Señor… —rogo Colagusano ensangrentado con voz ahogada —, Señor… me prometió… me prometió…

—Levantá el brazo —dijo Voldemort con desgana.

—¡Ah, Señor… gracias, Señor…!

Alargó el muñon ensangrentado, perro Voldemort volvió a reírse.

—¡El otro brazo, Colagusano!

—Amo, por favor… por favor…

Voldemort se inclinó hacia él y tiró de su brazo izquierdo. Le retiró la manga por encima del codo, y Harry logro ver algo en la piel, algo como un tatuaje de color rojo intenso, una calavera con una serpiente que le salía de la boca, la misma imagen que había visto en El Profeta que había aparecido en el cielo durante los Mundiales de Quidditch: La Marca Tenebrosa. Voldemort la examinó cuidadosamente, sin hacer caso del llanto incontrolable de Colagusano.

—Volvió… —dijo con voz suave —. Todos se deben haber dado cuenta… y ahora vamos a ver… ahora vamos a saber…

Apretó con la punta de su varita la marca del brazo de Colagusano que gritó con dolor. Voldemort sacó la punta de su varita de la marca de Colagusano, y Harry vio que ahora se había ennegrecido. Con expresión de cruel satisfacción, Voldemort se irguió, miró hacia atrás y contemplo todo el lugar, todo el oscuro cementerio.

—Al notarlo, ¿Cuántos van a tener el valor de volver? —susurró Voldemort mirando las estrellas con sus brillantes ojos rojos —. ¿Y cuantos van a ser lo bastante locos para no hacerlo?

Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro pasear de un lado a otro ante Harry y Colagusano, barriendo el cementerio con los ojos sin cesar. Después de un minuto volvió a mirar a Harry, y una cruel sonrisa torció su rostro de serpiente. Harry trató de esconder que tenía una varita.

—No te preocupes Harry, ya sé que tenes tu varita. Muy hermosa, por cierto, Colagusano me conto de tus aventuras y andanzas… ¿Sabías que estas sobre los restos de mi difunto padre, Harry? —dijo Voldemort con un suave siseo —. Era muggle y además idiota… como tu querida madre. Pero los dos fueron de utilidad, ¿No? Tu madre murió para defenderte cuando eras un bebe… A mi padre lo maté yo, y ya ves lo útil que fue después de muerto.

Voldemort volvió a reírse. Seguía paseando, observándolo todo mientras caminaba, en tanto la serpiente hacia círculos en la hierba.

—¿Ves la casa de la colina, Harry? En esa casa, vivió mi padre. Mi madre, una bruja que vivía en la aldea, se enamoró de él. Pero mi padre la abandonó cuando supo lo que era ella, no le gustaba la magia. La abandonó y se fue con sus padres muggles antes incluso de que yo naciera, Harry, y ella murió minutos después de que di a luz, así que me crie en un orfanato muggle… pero juré encontrarlo… Me vengué de él, de este loco que me dio su nombre, Tom Ryddle.

Siguió paseando, mirando con sus rojos ojos de una tumba a otra.

—Lo que son las cosas, yo reviviendo mi historia familia… —dijo en voz baja —. Me estoy volviendo sentimental… ¡Pero mira, Harry! Ahí vuelve mi verdadera familia… ¿Por cierto, como está la Sangre Sucia? —agregó con una sonrisa perversa —, ¿Ya debe ser toda una mujer?...

El aire se llenó repentinamente de ruido de capas. Pero entre las tumbas, por el bosque, aparecían magos, todos encapuchados y con máscaras. Y uno a uno se iban acercando lenta, cautelosamente, como si apenas pudieran creer lo que veían sus ojos. Voldemort dejo de sonreír y serio permaneció en silencio, esperando a que se acercaran. Entonces uno de los mortifagos cayó de rodillas, y se acercó a hacia Voldemort y le beso la parte baja de la negra túnica.

—Señor… Señor… —susurró con voz distorsionada.

Los mortifagos que estaban tras él hicieron lo mismo. Todos se fueron acercando de rodillas, y le besaron la túnica antes de retroceder y levantarse parándose a un lateral no muy lejos de la tumba de Tom Ryddle, de forma que Harry quedo a un lado, Voldemort y Colagusano en el centro y el resto en el otro extremo. Como si fuera una formación militar se pararon uno al lado del otro, mientras dejaban huecos, como si esperaran que apareciera más gente. Voldemort, sin embargo, no parecía esperar a nadie más. Miró a su alrededor los rostros encapuchados y, aunque no había viento, un ligero temblor recorrió la formación, haciendo crujir las túnicas.

—Bienvenidos, mis mortifagos —dijo Voldemort en voz baja —. Trece años… trece años pasaron desde la última vez que nos encontramos. Pero siguen acudiendo a mi llamada como si fuera ayer… ¡Eso quiere decir que seguimos unidos por la Marca Tenebrosa! ¿No es así?

Echó atrás su terrible cabeza y aspiró, abriendo los agujeros de la nariz, que tenían forma de rendijas.

—Huelo a culpa —dijo —. Hay un olor a culpa en el ambiente.

Un segundo temblor recorrió la formación, como si cada uno de sus integrantes sintiera la tentación de retroceder, pero no se atrevía.

—Los veo a todos sanos y salvos, con sus poderes intactos… ¡Qué apariciones tan rápidas!... y me pregunto, ¿Por qué este grupo de magos no vino en ayuda de su Señor, al que juraron lealtad eterna? Parece ser como si solo el Harry se hubiera preocupado por mi durante todos estos años…

Nadie habló. Nadie se movió salvo Colagusano, que no dejaba de llorar por su brazo sangrante.

—Y me respondo —susurró Voldemort —. Debieron pensar que yo estaría acabado, que me había ido. Volvieron ante mis enemigos, adujeron que habían actuado por inocencia, por ignorancia, por encantamiento… Y entonces me pregunto a mí mismo, ¿Cómo pudieron creer que no volvería? ¿Cómo pudieron creerlo ellos, que sabían las precauciones que yo había tomado, tiempo atrás, para preservarme de la muerte? ¿Cómo pudieron creerlo ellos, que habían sido testigos de mi podre, en los tiempos en que era más poderoso que ningún otro mago vivo? Y me respondo, quizá creyeron que existía alguien aún más fuerte, alguien capaz de derrotar incluso a Lord Voldemort. Tal vez ahora son fieles a ese alguien… ¿Tal vez a ese paladín de la gente común, de los sangresucia y de los muggles, Albus Dumbledore?

A la mención del nombre de Dumbledore, los integrantes del círculo se agitaron, y alguno negaron con la cabeza o murmuraron algo.

Voldemort no les hizo caso.

—Me resulta decepcionante. Lo confieso, me siento decepcionado…

Uno de los hombres avanzó hacia Voldemort, rompiendo la formación, temblando completamente y cayo a sus pies.

—¡Amo! —gritó —. ¡Perdóneme, Señor! ¡Perdónenos a todos!

Voldemort comenzó a reírse violentamente, casi de forma psicótica. Levantó la varita.

—¡Crucio!

Para Harry esto era entre revivir una pesadilla y tener que planificar todo lo que tenia que hacer. Su mente divagó por unos momentos mientras que los gritos del hombre continuaban retumbando por todos lados.

Se sentía cansado. Y estaba dispuesto a mandarlos a todos al demonio, pero antes quería verlo a él por última vez. Quería ver sus ojos incrédulos cuando su cuerpo se convirtiera en sangre pura y su recién estrenado cuerpo fue más que eso. Un liquido rojizo que se perdería en el tiempo.

Voldemort levantó la varita. El mortífago torturado estaba tirado en el suelo, jadeando sin control.

—Arriba, Avery —dijo Voldemort con suavidad —. Levantate. ¿Rogas clemencia? Yo no tengo clemencia. Yo no olvido. Trece largos años… Te voy a exigir que me pagues por estos trece años antes de perdonarte. Colagusano ya pago parte de su deuda, ¿No es así, Colagusano?

Bajó la vista hacia él, que seguía llorando.

—No volviste a mí por lealtad sino por miedo a tus antiguos amigos. Mereces el dolo, Colagusano. Lo sabes, ¿No?

—Sí, Señor —dijo Colagusano con un gemido —. Por favor, Señor, por favor…

—Aun así, me ayudaste a recuperar mi cuerpo —dijo fríamente Voldemort, mirándolo llorar en la hierba —. Aunque sos inútil y traicionero, me ayudaste… y Lord Voldemort recompensa a los que lo ayudan.

Voldemort hizo un par de movimientos con la varita en el aire. Un rayo de lo que parecía plata derretida salió brillando de esta. Sin formar durante un momento algo, hasta que luego tomó la forma de una mano humana, de color semejante a la luz de la luna, que descendió y se adhirió a la muñeca sangrante de Colagusano.

El llanto de Colagusano se detuvo. Respirando de forma irregular y entrecortadamente, levantó la cabeza y contempló la mano de plata como si no pudiera creerlo. Se había unido al brazo limpiamente, sin señales, como si se hubiera puesto un guante resplandeciente. Flexionó los brillantes dedos y luego, temblando, agarró una pequeña ramita seca y la apretó hasta convertirla en polvo.

—Señor…—susurró —. Señor… es hermosa… gracias… mil gracias.

Avanzó de rodillas y besó el bajo de la túnica de Voldemort.

—Que tu lealtad no vuelva a ponerse en duda, Colagusano —le advirtió Voldemort.

—No, mi Señor… nunca.

Colagusano se levantó y ocupó su lugar en la formación, sin dejar de mirarse la mano nueva. En la cara aún le brillaban las lágrimas. Voldemort se acercó entonces al hombre que estaba a la derecha de Colagusano.

—Lucius, mi escurridizo amigo —susurró, deteniéndose ante él —. Me contaron que no renunciaste a los viejos modos, aunque ante el mundo presentas un rostro respetable. Tengo entendido que seguís dispuesto a toma la iniciativa en una sesión de tortura muggle. Sin embargo, nunca intentaste encontrarme, Lucius. la demostración en los Mundiales de Quidditch estuvo bien, divertida, me atrevería a decir… pero ¿No hubieras sido mejor emplear tus energías en encontrar y ayudar a tu señor?

—Señor…, estuve en constante alerta —dijo con rapidez la voz de Malfoy, desde debajo de la capucha —. Si hubiera visto cualquier señal suya, una pista de su paradero, habría acudido inmediatamente a su lado. Nada me lo habría impedido…

—Y aun así escapaste de la Marca Tenebrosa cuando un fiel mortífago la proyectó en el aire el verano pasado —lo interrumpió Voldemort con suavidad, Malfoy dejó de hablar bruscamente —. Sí, lo sé todo, Lucius. Me decepcionaste… Espero un servicio más leal en el futuro.

—Por supuesto, Señor, por supuesto… Sois misericordioso, gracias.

Voldemort se movió, y se detuvo mirando fijamente al hueco que separa a Malfoy del siguiente hombre, en el que hubieran entrado al menos dos personas.

—Acá deberían estar los Lestrange —dijo Voldemort en voz baja —. Pero están en Azkaban, sepultados en vida. Fueron fieles, prefirieron Azkaban a renunciar a mí… Cuando asaltemos Azkaban, los Lestrange recibirán más honores de los que puedan imaginarse. Los dementores se van a unir a nosotros, son nuestros aliados naturales. Y llamaremos a los gigantes desterrados. Todos mis vasallos devotos volverán a mí, y un ejército de criaturas a quienes todos temen…

Siguió su recorrido. Pasaba ante algunos mortífagos sin decir nada, pero se detenía ante otros y hablaba.

—Macnair… Colagusano me contó con que ahora te dedicas a matar bestias peligrosas para el Ministerio de Magia. Pronto vas a disponer de mejores víctimas, Macnair. Lord Voldemort te va a proveer de ellas.

—Gracias, Señor… gracias. —musitó Macnair.

—Y acá —Voldemort llegó ante las dos figuras más grandes —tenemos a Crabbe. Esta vez lo vas a hacer mejor, ¿No, Crabbe? ¿Y, Goyle?

Se inclinaron torpemente diciendo.

—Sí, Señor…

—Así va a ser, Señor…

—Te digo lo mismo que a ellos, Nott —dijo Voldemort en voz baja, desplazándose hasta una figura encorvada que estaba a la sombra del señor Goyle.

—Señor, me arrodilló ante vos. Soy su más fiel servidor…

—Eso espero —contestó Voldemort.

Llegó ante el hueco más grande de todos, y se quedó mirando con sus rojos ojos, inexpresivos, como si pudiera ver a los que faltaban.

—Y acá tenemos a seis mortífagos desaparecido… tres de ellos muertos en servicio. Otro, demasiado cobarde para venir, lo va a pagar. Otro creo que me dejo de servir para siempre… tuvo que morir, por supuesto. Y otro que sigue siendo mi sirviente más fiel, y que ya se ha reincorporado a mi servicio.

Los mortifagos se agitaron. Harry vio que se dirigían miradas unos a otros a través de las máscaras.

—Ese fiel vasallo está en Hogwarts, y gracias a sus esfuerzos está aquí nuestro joven invitado… Si —continuó Voldemort, y una sonrisa le torció la boca sin labios, mientras los ojos de todos se clavaban en Harry —. Harry Potter, tuvo la bondad de venir a mi fiesta de renacimiento. Me atrevería a decir que es mi invitado de honor.

Extrañamente el miedo se había ido.

Se hizo el silencio. Luego, el mortífago que se encontraba a la derecha de Colagusano avanzó, y la voz de Lucius Malfoy habló desde debajo de la máscara.

—Amo, nosotros ansiamos saber… Os rogamos que nos digas… como ha logrado… este milagro… cómo ha logrado volver con nosotros…

—Ah, ésa es una historia sorprendente, Lucius —contestó Voldemort —. Una historia que comienza… y termina… con el joven Harry que esta acá.

Se acercó a Harry con desgana, y amos fueron entonces el centro de atención. La serpiente lentamente se acercó a Harry.

—Naturalmente, saben que este muchacho lo llamaron —Mi caída— —dijo Voldemort suavemente, clavando sus rojos ojos en Harry —. Todos saben que, la noche que perdí mis poderes y mi cuerpo, había querido matarlo. Su madre, Lily Potter, murió para salvarlo, y sin saberlo fue para él un escudo que yo no había previsto… No pude tocarlo.

Voldemort levantó uno de sus largos dedos blancos, y lo puso muy cerca de la mejilla de Harry. Sin embargo, el ya no sentía nada, tenía un trabajo que hacer, y una teoría que probar.

—Me equivoque, mis fieles seguidores, lo admito. Mi maldición fue desviada por el loco sacrificio de la mujer y rebotó en mi cuerpo. Aaah… un dolor por encima de lo imaginable. Nada hubiera podido prepárame para soportarlo. Fui arrancado del cuerpo, quedé convertido en algo que era menos que espíritu, menos que el más sutil de los fantasmas… y, sin embargo, seguía vivo. Lo que entonces yo lo sé… Yo, que he ido más lejos que nadie en el camino hacia la inmortalidad. Ustedes conocen mi meta, conquistar la muerte. Y entonces fui puesto a prueba, y restó que algunos de mis experimentos funcionaron bien… porque no llegué a morir, aunque la maldición debería haberme matado. No obstante, quedé tan desprovisto de poder como la más débil criatura viva, y sin ningún recurso que me ayudara… porque no tenía cuerpo, y cualquier hechizo que pudiera haberme ayudado requería la utilización de una varita… Solo me acuerdo que me obligué a mí mismo a existir, sin caer. Me establecí en un lugar alejado, en un bosque, y esperé… Sin duda, alguno de mis fueles mortífagos trataría de encontrarme… algo de ellos vendría y practicaría la magia que yo no podía, para devolverme a un cuerpo. Pero esperé en vano.

Un estremecimiento general recorrió el cuerpo de todos los mortífagos. Voldemort sonrió con una sonrisa macabra.

—Sólo me quedaba uno de mis poderes, el de ocupar los cuerpos de otros. Pero no me atrevía a ir a donde hubiera abundancia de humanos, porque sabía que los aurores seguían buscándome por el extranjero. En ocasiones habité el cuerpo de animales, por supuesto, las serpientes fuero mis preferidos, pero no estaban mucho mejor que siendo un espíritu, porque sus cuerpos son poco aptos para realizar magia… y, además, mi posesión de ellos les acortaba la vida. Ninguno duró mucho.

—Luego… hace cuatro años… encontré algo que parecía asegurarme el retorno. Un joven mago, confiado vagaba por el camino del bosque que había convertido mi hogar; era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, ya que se trataba de un Profesor de Hogwarts…, del colegio de Dumbledore… Fue fácil doblegarlo a mi voluntad… Me trajo de vuelta al país, y después de un tiempo ocupé su cuerpo para vigilarlo de cerca mientras cumplía mis órdenes. Pero el plan falló, no pude robar la Piedra Filosofal. Perdí mi oportunidad de asegurarme la vida inmortal.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Nadie se movió.

—Mi sirviente murió cuando dejé su cuerpo, y yo quedé tan debilitado como antes —siguió Voldemort —. Volví a mi lejano refugio temiendo que nunca iba a recuperar mis poderes. Y entonces, no hace más de un año, cuando ya había abandonado toda esperanza, un vasallo volvió a mí. Colagusano, aquí presente, que había fingido su propia muerte y fue descubierto me busco por el país, y las ratas le dijeron que estaba en un bosque albanés… Pero su viaje de regreso a mí no careció de tropiezos, ¿No? Porque una noche, hambriento, llegó a una posada y se encontró con la mismísima Bertha Jorkins, una bruja del Ministerio de Magia. Ahora ven como el hago favorece a Lord Voldemort, aquel podría haber sido el final de Colagusano y de última esperanza de regeneración, pero Colagusano, demostrando una presencia de ánimo que nunca habría esperado en él, convenció a Bertha Jorkins de que lo acompañara a un paseo a la luz de la luna; la dominó… la violo… y mentalmente destruida la trajo a mí. Bertha Jorkins, completamente sometida, se convirtió en una mina de información. Ella fue la que me dijo del Torneo de Los Tres Magos y consiguió ponerme en contactó con un fiel mortífago que estaba deseoso de ayudarme. Me dijo muchas cosas… pero los encantamientos que habían usado para borrarle la memoria fueron demasiado fuertes, y, cuando le pude sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible, simplemente la mate.

Voldemort siguió sonriendo con su horrorosa y macabra sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían una mirada cruel y completamente desquiciante.

—El cuerpo de Colagusano, por supuesto, era poco adecuado para mi encarnación, ya que todos lo creían muerto… sin embargo el fue el vasallo que yo necesitaba y aunque no es un gran mago, pudo seguir las instrucciones que le daba y que fueron devolviendo a un cuerpo, al mío propio, aunque débil y rudimentario; un cuerpo que podía habitar mientras esperaba a que los ingredientes se juntaran… Uno o dos encantamientos de mi invención, un poco de la ayuda de mi querida Nagini… —loso ojos de Voldemort miraron a la serpiente que no dejaba de dar vuelta —, una poción elaborada con sangre de unicornio, y el veneno que Nagini nos dio… y retomé enseguida una forma casi humana, lo suficientemente fuerte para viajar. El resto… pueden deducirlo…

—Te voy a matar Harry Potter, te voy a matar a vos y a tu noviecita. Te voy a arrancar la cabeza… y luego la voy a buscar a ella… cuando la encuentre, voy a hacer que cada uno de mis mortifagos la viole… voy a hacer que se turnen, uno —dijo lentamente —, a uno… y cuando este rota, cuando suplique la muerte, le voy a mostrar tu cabeza… hasta que su conciencia si para ese momento no se rompió… se quiebre finalmente. Después la voy a matar… a ella y a todos.

Harry se levantó casi como si un aura de aburrimiento lo rodease. Voldemort no perdió esto de vista. Y casi como si le estuviera hablando a un robot dijo de forma graciosa.

—Pero miren todos, parece ser que nuestro invitado de honor se pone de pie por sus propios medios…

—Avada Kedavra… —susurró Harry apuntando a Nagini que se comenzó a desintegrar hasta que un humo negro y un aullido resonó. Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, ni siquiera el mismismo Voldemort —. Acabemos con esto de una vez, Tom…

—¿Quién sos? —preguntó Voldemort casi como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Harry miró a Voldemort sin saber cómo es que todo el miedo inicial se había ido y con simpleza dijo.

—Soy Harry Potter…en otros tiempos estaría muerto de miedo, pero uno no puede tener miedo cuando esta muerto por dentro —agregó con una mirada perdida. Tomó la Varita de Sauco con ambas manos y con un susurró, ante la vista atónita de todos, continuó —. En otros tiempos diría que no me voy a rendir, que no me voy a dar por vencido hasta mi ultimo aliento, pero ya no me queda mucho, hoy es mi última noche…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Voldemort obviando por completo que su serpiente había sido asesinada.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste esa sensación de que perdiste todo? —preguntó Harry apretando con fuerza la Varita —. ¿Esa extraña sensación de que el mundo ya no tiene sentido? ¿Qué estamos viviendo en un limbo y que lo perdimos todo? Hoy voy a morir…. Y vos también Tom… aunque a diferencia tuya, yo estoy muerto desde que regresé. Desde que me quitaron todo lo que tenía.

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? —dijo Voldemort sin entender lo que sucedía —. Pero soy un Señor Oscuro compasivo, y me alegra que entiendas tu posición… —agregó con una sonrisa sin que le importara mucho todo lo que Harry había dicho. Levantó la varita y lo apuntó con ella.

—¿Puedo pedir un último favor?

Sin entender ante este completamente inesperado desenlace asintió.

—Gracias.

Harry movió su varita y apareció un caldero no muy grande. Voldemort miró con detenimiento como sacaba de debajo de su remera una capa un tanto excéntrica y la colocaba en su interior. Sacaba de su bolsillo una piedrita y también la tiraba en su interior.

—Field Fire…—susurró Harry.

Una llamarada con un fénix entró directamente en el caldero y chispas y destellos comenzaron a salir por este. Suspiró al sentir que una parte de él había desaparecido y entonces ante el asombro de todos tiró la legendaria Varita de Sauco al fuego. Un grito atronador se escuchó. Y entonces el silencio.

No había pasado nada.

—Vaya… no pasó lo que creí —se arrodilló y miró a Voldemort —. Estoy listo…

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?

—Ponerle fin a algo que parece ser que en esta dimensión no estaba destinado a pasar…

—Avada Kedavra…

 **~0~0~**

El sonido de un taiko siendo golpeado, de un viejo y tradicional tambor japonés siendo tocado con un firme golpe de la palma de la mano resonó en la nada. La espera se hizo sentir cuando nada más se escuchó; solo el sonido de una suave brisa veraniega interrumpía el silencio.

Un nuevo golpe se volvió a escuchar. Una gota calló sobre un calmo mar rojo. Pero esta vez la calma se hizo esperar, el sonido de unos cascabeles resonó siguiendo al tambor.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron.

El sonido del tambor resonó nuevamente.

Silenció.

Un cuarto golpe se escuchó, pero con una diferencia de tiempo menor.

Entonces el grito de un coro de mujeres bajo el tradicional canto búlgaro se entonó.

 **Когато** **oooooo** **танцувате** **eeeeeeee,** **раждането започва** **aaaaaaaaa.**

 **(** **Cuando estás bailando, un nacimiento comienza.** **)**

El golpe de los tambores volvió a resonar con fuerza. La música religiosa tradicional japonesa estaba mezclándose.

Una vida se estaba formando.

Un cuerpo se estaba formando.

 **Когато** **oooooo** **танцуват** **eeeeeee** **, се чува** **aaaa** **блестяща луна** **aaaaa** **.**

 **(Cuando estás bailando, suena una luna resplandeciente.)**

Los tambores volvieron a ser golpeados dos veces.

El tambor se escuchó.

Los cascabeles volvieron a ser escuchados.

 **Когато** **oooooo** **танцувате** **eeeeeeee,** **раждането започва** **aaaaaaaaa.**

 **(** **Cuando estás bailando, un nacimiento comienza.** **)**

Un esqueleto surgió de las rojas aguas, y comenzó a elevarse hasta quedar unos centímetros sobre la superficie del líquido. Era pequeño, del tamaño no mayor al del de una niña de 4 años.

Los tambores volvieron a resonar.

Los cascabeles volvieron a ser escuchados.

El liquido se elevó en un par de conos arremolinados que hicieron contacto con el esqueleto.

Un sistema circulatorio comenzó a formarse.

 **Когато** **oooooo** **танцуват** **eeeeeee** **, се чува** **aaaa** **блестяща луна** **aaaaa** **.**

 **(Cuando estás bailando, suena una luna resplandeciente.)**

Los tambores volvieron a resonar.

Los cascabeles volvieron a ser escuchados.

 **Е** **eeeee** **дин** **hhhh** **бог слиза** **aaaa** **за сватба** **aaaaaaa** **.**

 **(Un dios desciende para una boda.)**

Un sistema nervioso comenzó a formarse.

Los tambores volvieron a resonar.

Los cascabeles volvieron a ser escuchados.

 **И зората се приближава, докато нощната птица пее.**

 **(Y el amanecer se acerca mientras el pájaro nocturno canta.)**

Los músculos aparecieron recorriendo todo cuerpo.

Los tambores volvieron a resonar.

Los cascabeles volvieron a ser escuchados.

 **Нека безграничното да те благослови.**

 **(Que el infinito te bendiga.)**

La piel surgió.

Los cascabeles volvieron a ser tocados.

 **Нека безграничното да те благослови.**

 **(Que el infinito te bendiga.)**

Los cabellos surgieron.

Los tambores volvieron a ser tocados.

 **Нека безграничното да те благослови.**

 **(Que el infinito te bendiga.)**

El mundo se giró.

La figura de una niña, vestida con un vestido amarillo, quedó mirando hacia abajo. Hacia el líquido rojo.

Los tambores se escucharon una vez más.

Los cascabeles se escucharon.

 **Нека безграничното да те благослови.**

 **(Que el infinito te bendiga.)**

Los tambores sonaron por última vez.

El mundo se giró nuevamente. Quedó en posición vertical.

Los cascabeles sonaron por última vez.

La niña calló en dirección hacia el líquido.

El espejo de Oesed brilló de un color rojizo. El cuerpo de la niña calló y comenzó a atravesar el espejo como si fuera un liquido hasta tocar con delicadeza el frío piso de piedra.

 **~0~0~**

Luna sintió como su cuerpo era movido por un par de manos pequeñas. El sueño en el que había sido inducida se rompió. Lentamente y todavía adormilada se giró hacia lo que la estaba molestando y abrió los ojos con algo de pereza.

Dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron.

Una pequeña y dulce voz rompió el silencio que había.

—¿Dónde están mi mamá y mi papá?

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Final – Las Dos Caras de La Luna"**

Bueno, acá tiene un nuevo capítulo, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como les prometí no tardé tanto. :D

 **Nota 1: Porque acá Harry parece un poco sádico, o que esta completamente loco, porque efectivamente su mente se esta desgranando ya casi completamente. Ya no sabe como seguir con esto y siente que esta completamente muerto por dentro y ciertamente no le importa nada.**

 **Nota 2: Porque pidió la Varita de Sauco y los demás objetos, para destruirlos y provocar el fin del mundo, sin embargo, no le salió. La varita no provocó el fin del mundo como había sucedido antes.**

 **Nota 3: Porque tiene esta idea, porque esta en un modo egoísta, que solo esta pensando en él que no tiene nada que perder, que si no puede provocar el fin del mundo entonces Dumbledore y los demás se van a encargar de eliminar a Voldemort. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.**

 **Nota 4: Bueno, bueno, bueno, Luna se encuentra efectivamente con Luna, pero no estoy para decirles lo obvio. Sino que la canción es una modificación propia de Making a Cyborg de Kenji Kawai y la versión de Pilence Pee una canción del folclore búlgaro. Por eso la canción esta escrita en búlgaro.**

 **Nota 5: Use parte de mi fanfic anterior, para ahorrar tiempo, si hay algun error me avisan.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que haya valido la pena, esta vez no te hice esperar tanto y espero que lo disfrutes tanto como la ultima vez.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, perdón que no escribía estaba con un montón de problemas, bueno sigo estando pero al menos no son tantos como antes, o son más controlables.**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir.**


	18. Final – Las Dos Caras de La Luna

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 _ **"**_ **Final – Las Dos Caras de La Luna** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

 **¿Por qué existimos?**

 **Porque se nos esta permitido estar en esta realidad.**

– **Primera Parte–**

– **El muchacho deseaba matar–**

Una imagen de un muchacho trastornado por la desaparición de su hija apareció.

Una imagen de un muchacho destruyendo la Varita de Sauco apareció.

Una imagen de un muchacho destruyendo la Capa de La Invisibilidad apareció.

Una imagen de un muchacho destruyendo la Piedra de La Resurrección apareció.

– **El muchacho deseaba morir–**

El muchacho al fallar en su tarea perdió todas ganas de vivir.

Un rayo verde travesó todo el lugar y le dio directamente en la frente, en su característica cicatriz con forma de rayo. El Señor oscuro cumplió su deseo.

– **El muchacho no podía morir–**

—(¿Por qué los intenté matar?).

—(¿Por qué los destruí?).

—(¿Por qué los intenté matar?).

—(¿Por qué los intenté matar?).

—(¿Por qué los intenté matar?).

—¡No tuve elección!

—(¿Por qué los intenté matar?).

—Porque tenía que intentar volver a traer a mi hija de vuelta…

—(¿La vida de toda la humanidad valía la vida de Luna?).

—¡SI! ¡Era mi hija! ¡Era mi mundo!

—(¿La vida de toda la humanidad valía la vida de Luna?).

—¡SI! ¡Era mi hija!

La imagen de una adolescente Luna vestida con el uniforme de Ravenclaw apareció en la oscuridad.

—Yo soy Luna. Yo merecía morir por tu hija. ¿Por eso nos intentaste matar?

—Si, si no lo hubiera intentado podría haber desperdiciado la posibilidad de volver a estar con mi hija. —contestó el muchacho angustiado.

—¿Por eso nos intentaste matar?

—¡Si! ¡No tenía otra opción, tenía que intentarlo!

—(Entonces intentaste volver hacer que todo volviese atrás).

—Ayuda… —susurró el muchacho.

—(Entonces intentaste volver hacer que todo volviese atrás).

—¡Ayuda! —dijo el muchacho levantando la voz.

—(Entonces intentaste volver hacer que todo volviese atrás).

—¡Ayuda! —dijo el muchacho levantando la voz aún más.

—(Entonces intentaste volver hacer que todo volviese atrás).

—¡Que alguien me ayude!

—(Entonces intentaste volver hacer que todo volviese atrás).

—¡Ayuda! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Cientos de imágenes de una pequeña niña rubia que corría por todos lados con una gran sonrisa apareció, el muchacho, mucho mayor, le sonreía junto con una joven de cabellos castaños.

—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!

La oscuridad se fue.

El mar rojo, ahora azul golpeaba en una profunda noche. El muchacho acompañado por una anciana alta y de contextura delgada, vestida con una túnica verde y un sombrero en punta, dijo.

—Si tenía que sobrevivir alguien, debía haber sido Luna. Mi hija. Ella debería haber vuelto con Hermione, ella era mejor persona que yo. Ella nunca se debería haber quedado en ese horrible lugar.

—Eso no es cierto, Señor Potter. Lo que sucedió en aquella realidad es único y nunca va a poder ser remplazado, ni reestructurado, ni vuelto a crear. Las cosas no suceden del mismo modo dos veces….

—Pero…

—Todo aquel que tuviese la voluntad de volver de aquel lugar tiene la posibilidad de volver. Ella puede volver.

—¿Realmente eso puede pasar?

 **ANSIEDAD**

—¿Yo deseaba esto?

 **OBSESIÓN**

—No puedo darme cuenta.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—(¿A qué le tenes miedo?).

—¿A qué?

—(¿A qué le tenes miedo?).

—Le tengo miedo a…

—(¿A qué le tenes miedo?).

—A estar solo.

—(¿A qué le tenes miedo?).

—¿A quién?

—(¿A qué le tenes miedo?).

—¿A quién?

—(¿A qué le tenes miedo?).

Una imagen de una pequeña niña rubia apareció delante del muchacho.

—Esa es Luna. Yo no quería abandonarla. No quiero que me vea de esta forma, completamente atormentado por el dolor. Yo la iba a traer de vuelta para que no estuviera avergonzada de su padre. Para demostrarle que nadie la iba a abandonar jamás. Que nadie me iba a abandonar…

—(¿A qué le tenes miedo?).

—¿Qué tengo que hacer si ella me ve con vergüenza por todas las cosas que hice? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Yo los maté aquella vez. Yo los intenté matar esta vez. Hermione no me era suficiente. Ahora el roto era yo. Ahora era yo de nuevo el que necesitaba a Luna. ¿Por qué no vino a ayudarme? ¡¿Por qué me dejó solo?!

—(Ella estuvo ahí, pero intentaste matarla).

—No, yo quería a mi hija. Yo quería que mi hija me rescatara como lo hizo con Hermione.

—(¿Por qué no los dejaste entrar a tu corazón?).

—Porque no entienden lo que es el dolor.

—(¿Por qué intentaste ayudarlos a todos si pensabas matarlos?).

—Porque era por el bien de los demás ¿Acaso eso no está bien?

—(¿Peleaste por los demás?).

—Si, lo hice hasta que vi la oportunidad de intentar traerla de vuelta. De esa forma no volvería a estar solo. No hubiera existido ese muro que se había formado entre Hermione y yo. No hubiera existido el dolor. Todos serian uno

 **ANGUSTIA POR SEPARACIÓN**

– **Segunda Parte–**

—Te odio…

—¿Por qué crees que podes… ser alguien?

—¿Por qué crees que te voy a querer?

—No te metas en mi vida.

—Andate.

—No me vuelvas a hablar, por favor.

—No te me acerques…

—Sos el hombre que más odio.

—Sos un inútil.

—Nunca vas a ser parte de esta familia.

—Nunca vas a tener una familia.

—Siempre vas a estar solo.

—¿Por qué crees que mereces ser amado?

—Cobarde.

—Si tan solo te sentís, si tan solo te sentías, deberías haber dejado de luchar.

—Si lo odiabas tanto, hubieras muerto.

—Pero lo hiciste todo de esta manera porque en el fondo te odias; los Dursley, Quirrell, el Basilisco, Sirius, Bellatrix, Malfoy, Umbrige, Dumbledore, Ron… Voldemort. Podrías haber terminado con todo, pero no lo hiciste, porque después de todo, te odias. Te odias tanto que crees que la vida de los demás vale más que la tuya.

—Queres la paz ¿Verdad?

—Queres no ser odiado ¿Verdad?

—Queres ser amado ¿Verdad?

—Queres superponer las almas y los cuerpos ¿Verdad?

—Entonces… deberías morir.

Todo estaba húmedo; se sentía ligero sentía como si no pesara absolutamente nada. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y vio las estrellas que brillaban. Estaba desnudo, acostado, sobre un mar rojo e inamovible; miró hacia un costado y no había nada, solo un líquido rojo que resplandecía. Sintió como un par de brazos se posaban en su pecho y miró hacia abajo; Luna estaba completamente desnuda sentada a horcajadas encima de su entrepierna mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Te sentís bien, Harry? —dijo Luna con un susurró.

—Yo… no lo sé, no comprendo la realidad. —contestó Harry.

—No podés distinguir la frontera entre la realidad de los demás y tu propia verdad.

—No se lo que es la felicidad.

—Solo encontraste felicidad en tus sueños.

—Entonces esta no es la realidad, sino que es un mundo vacío. Si, un sueño. Por lo tanto, no existo. —concluyó Harry.

—Creaste un mundo. tu propio mundo basado en tu propia realidad.

—¿Está mal?

—Escapaste de la realidad y distorsionaste la verdad cuando te sentiste abrumado; el Señor de La Muerte puede elegir que hacer y el escuchar y sentir a todos siendo uno te abrumó.

—¿No puedo tener un sueño?

—Esto no es un sueño… sino un sustituto de la realidad. Esta es una extensión de la realidad; donde termina el sueño de ser amado y vivir en paz con todos.

—Luna… —susurró Harry mirando a su amiga a los ojos—. ¿Dónde estamos…? ¿Dónde está Hermione…? ¿Por qué estamos… haciéndolo?

—Éste —dijo la Ravenclaw con suavidad —, es el inicio… El mar… fuente de toda la vida. Éste es un mundo sin cuerpos, sin forma. Es un mundo en el que no se distingue que parte sos vos y que parte es el otro. Es un mundo frágil, donde tu parte no tiene fin, y no podés encontrarte a vos mismo.

—¿Morí…? ¿Hermione donde esta...?

—No… todo se unió. Y Hermione es ahora parte tuya, pero solo ella. Éste es el mundo que deseabas en el fondo; un mundo en donde no tenías que lidiar con Voldemort, un mundo en donde tus padres no iban a estar muerto, en donde no ibas a ser traicionado, un mundo en donde nadie te odia y todos pueden entenderse. Un mundo en donde no tenés que pelear contra la maldad para que te presten atención. Un mundo en donde no tenés que ser el héroe para que todos te digan que te necesitan.

—Pero esto no está bien. Yo no provoqué que todos murieran…

—Si queres que todos los demás existan otra vez… los muros del corazón van a separar a la gente nuevamente y otra vez vas a estar solo. Las personas van a poder herirte nuevamente.

—Pero… este mundo solo me trajo experiencias amargas y dolor. Pero esto no está bien, yo no quiero esto, me siento solo…

—Eso es porque no dejas a los demás entrar en tu corazón. A pesar de que podrías ser feliz con todos, y no volver a sentir dolor, no los dejas entrar…

—Creí que, si me sacrificaba, todos me iban a amar… que no me iban a volver a dejar solos. Pero ahora, están todos muertos. Yo los maté…

—No, la Varita de Sauco los mató. Vos solo elegiste el destino donde las conciencias de todos iban a reposar y vivir felices en el mundo que vos quisieras…

—Pero eso es una ilusión…

—No —negó Luna con la cabeza —. No es una ilusión, es tu verdad; es aquello que anhelaba tu corazón; querías ser feliz, pero no los dejaste entrar y ahora estas a punto de volver…

—¿Cuándo vuelva va a estar Hermione?

—Si.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Vas a estar ahí?

—No… Porque yo no estaba tocándote, yo no sujetaba tu mano en ese momento.

—¿Voy a poder volver a verte?

—Algún día, seguramente. Pero ahora todo debe ser de esta manera, el corazón de todos, e incluso el mío, están contentos porque finalmente están en paz con los demás; porque no hay un cuerpo que nos separa. Pero cuando dudemos, cuando la imaginación y la inventiva florezca… si nuestros corazones pueden crear su propia imagen… vamos a ser capaces de recuperar sus cuerpos. Pero, todo está bien, Harry. Todas las formas de vida tienen la fuerza para rehacerse… y el volver a desear vivir. Si decidís vivir, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso… porque estás vivo. Vas a poder tener la oportunidad de ser feliz en cualquier lugar.

—Luna…

—Mientras el sol, la luna y la tierra existan… todo va a estar bien —agregó Luna sonriendo —. ¿Entonces estas feliz?

—Todavía no sé porque deberías estar feliz… pero yo… quiero intentarlo. No quiero estar solo.

—Entonces no tengas miedo a abrirte a los otros, comenzá con Hermione… intentá entenderla, intentá amarla, intentá ser feliz con ella…

Harry abrió los ojos.

—Luna…es el sueño que tuve con Luna —susurró Harry en la nada misma —. ¿Qué es esta sensación? Ya experimenté esto antes. Mi cuerpo se disuelve… Es agradable. Es como si me difundiera, me hago inmenso, llego acá, allá, a todos lados.

– **Tercera Parte–**

—No fue un sueño, Harry, fue lo que pasó, lo que intentaste volver a hacer que sucediera. —dijo Luna con suavidad.

—Si.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque después de todo, soy tan inútil que no pudo proteger a su hija y su familia. Porque soy tan egoísta, que no pudo proteger a sus amigos. Porque soy una persona horrible que los quiere ver a todos muertos. A nadie le importa lo que yo sentía, todos están tan absortos en su mundo que no pueden ver lo que me condenaron a hacer.

—Esa es una escusa para no querer ver la contradicción de tu propio ser. Porque era tu elección unirnos, y fue tu elección separarte de nosotros. Tenes miedo de compartir tus debilidades y que los otros las vean, por eso solo hiciste una actuación ante todos y solo cuando te viste superado fue que pediste ayuda.

—Todos sienten lo mismo.

—Es cierto, todos somos iguales. Somos iguales. Falta algo en nuestro corazón, eso nos da miedo. Eso nos inquieta. Por eso queríamos ser uno, pero nos rechazaste. Queríamos complementarnos entre nosotros, pero nos rechazaste. Ese era la finalidad de volver al liquido primordial.

—Uno no puede vivir sin asociarse —dijo Dumbledore casi como si fuera una ironía —. Uno no puede vivir aislado. Pero uno sigue siendo único. Es duro. Es triste. Por eso queremos tener contacto, tanto de corazón como físico. Entonces, las personas desean unirse.

—Un humano está hecho de materiales frágiles —continuó Luna —. El corazón y el cuerpo también están hechos de materiales frágiles. Por eso era necesario complementarse el uno con el otro….

 **¿Por qué?**

—No hay otra forma de vivir. —contestó Dumbledore.

 **¿De verdad?**

—¿Por qué vivis? —preguntó Luna.

—Por mi familia.

—¿Para quién vivis?

—Para mi familia.

 **¿De verdad?**

—¿Te gusta tu vida?

—No.

—¿Te gusta tu vida?

—No. Quiero a mi familia.

—¿Te gusta tu vida?

—No. Quiero a mi hija de vuelta.

—¿Te gusta tu vida?

—No. Quiero mi vida de vuelta.

—¿Te gusta tu vida?

—No. Quiero volver a ser feliz de vuelta.

—Entonces huis del dolor. Y todo lo que hiciste fue para escapar del dolor.

—Eso es mentira.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si huyera sería más doloroso.

—¿A qué le tenes miedo?

—A volver a sentirme solo. Antes, cuando era joven, creía que la felicidad se lograba solo; aprendí que la felicidad es una construcción. Que la felicidad se construye día a día con pequeños actos, en las pequeñas cosas de la vida. No tenía nada, no había nadie, más que Hermione y yo, un gran muro nos separaba y entonces llegó ella. Luna, un brillo de esperanza en un mundo desolado, hizo que dejáramos de estar alejados para estar más unidos que nunca. Soy egoísta, débil, y una persona horrible que se odia a si mismo, pero estaba orgulloso de mi mayor logro, mi hija. Ella lo era todo para mí, y no puedo vivir un mundo sin ella.

Todo se agrieto, en la negrura, los ojos verdes de Harry Potter parecían quebrarse como si fueran cristales.

– **El muchacho que tenía la voluntad de vivir–**

Los ojos verdes se cerraron. Se volvieron a abrir y delante de un Harry Potter de unos 22 años había ser gigantesco, crucificado, casi humanoide, salvo que le faltaban las piernas, blanco, con una gran mascara en forma de triángulo con siete ojos; tres a la izquierda y cuatro a la derecha. En lo que parecía ser la frente el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte.

Harry se miró y vio que estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser una túnica muy ornamentada con muchos flecos y bordados de seda. Una camisa blanca con pantalones y botas negros terminaban el conjunto.

El mar rojo había vuelto

—Así que el muchacho logró salir y decidió volver…—dijo una voz casi macabra. Harry se dio vuelta y la vio, la muerte misma en persona.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron mientras que miraba al ser casi etéreo que ya sentía conocerlo. De alguna manera, aunque nunca lo hubiera visto de esa manera, lo conocía.

—Luna… —dijo Harry casi como si fuera un susurro. Una ósea mandíbula que parecía sonreír apareció de entre la cabeza del ser —. ¿Dónde está mi hija?

—¿Qué te ha pensar que no la tenes delante?

—Mi hija no es un esqueleto…ella estuvo en este lugar… ¿Dónde está mi hija?

 **~0~0~**

La imagen del vitral de la sirena desnuda que se encontraba en el baño de los prefectos miró los ojos chocolate de Hermione con desdén. Casi como si ignorara su presencia, siguió peinándose su largo y colorado cabello.

Hermione miró con suavidad todo el lugar esperando que Mirtle la Llorona no estuviera ahí y se alegró de finalmente tener un poco de paz. Se quitó lentamente su túnica, su chaleco y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Desanudó la corbata y la dejó caer al suelo. Dejó caer su camisa deslizándose por su cuerpo y se quitó el sostén revelando uno pechos pequeños, puntiagudos y que todavía no se habían terminado de desarrollar. Se quitó la falda, la dejó caer y se quitó la ropa interior.

El agua del baño de Prefectos estaba burbujeando como siempre; metió primero un pie y luego el otro hasta que decidió sentar y relajarse mientras cerraba los ojos. Harry debía haber entrado ya al laberinto, solo lo había despedido hasta la entrada del estadio, pero fue decisión de ambos que sea de esa manera, él estaba demasiado aturdido y ella demasiado deprimida para soportar lo que iba a suceder.

Suavemente comenzó a tararear una ya conocida canción.

Si pudiera comenzar a ser

la mitad de lo que crees de mí

cualquier cosa podría hacer

y podría aprender a amar.

Cuando veo que actúas así,

me pregunto cuándo volverás.

Cualquier cosa podría hacer

y podría aprender a amar como tú.

Si pudiera comenzar a ser

la mitad de lo que crees de mí

cualquier cosa podría hacer

y podría aprender a amar como tú.

Como, como tú...

Siempre creí que sería malo,

y ahora sé que es verdad.

Porque, tú eres tan buena

y no soy como tú.

Te has ido hoy

Y yo te adoro

¿Quisiera saber...

¿Qué te hace pensar que especial soy?

Si pudiera comenzar a hacer

algo que esté bien para ti.

Cualquier cosa podría hacer

y podría aprender a amar...

Cuando veo que actúas así,

me pregunto cuándo volverás.

Cualquier cosa podría hacer

y podría aprender a amar como tú.

Como tú...

Amarme como tú...

Cuando terminó tomó su varita y apuntando al agua conjuró un hechizo casi inentendible. Y una daga de plata se formó y la tomó.

Si iba a morir su amado, entonces ella iba a hacer lo mismo.

—Solo aquellos que tienen la voluntad de vivir pueden hacerlo, ese es el permiso que se nos dio para poder existir…La ultima vez volviste porque decidiste sacrificarte y vivir, pero esta vez las cosas no son iguales…, ¿No, Harry? —preguntó Hermione con suavidad a la nada mientras miraba la daga —. Al final vamos a poder reunirnos con Luna y entonces vamos a poder ser una familia feliz otra vez… Pero si me voy a ir…lo voy a hacer a mi manera.

Tomó la daga e hizo un corte en su muñeca, para luego tomarla con la otra mano y volver a cortar. La sangre comenzó a derramarse, lentamente comenzó a darle sueño, y con la misma lentitud comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió su calma, la voz de Harry gritando su nombre retumbó en sus oídos.

—Dicen que a veces deliramos … que soñamos con lo que más amamos al morir. —susurró Hermione antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

 **~0~0~**

—Querido Harry, tu hija es un incordio dimensional, ella ya no esta en este lugar. Si ella estuviera en este lugar, ella no existiría —dijo la muerte mirando al gigantesco ser —. Ella causó demasiados problemas, intervino cuando no debería e hizo que toda la dimensión se desmoronara por hacerte evitar unirlos a todos en un solo ente. Podría haber salvado a todos los seres del colapso, pero decidió que debía hacerte dudar. Y entonces todo se vino abajo.

Una gota calló y Harry pudo ver todo lo que había pasado cuando la Varita de Sauco se había roto. Como el mismo ser blanco se había levantado desde el centro de la tierra traspasando todo a su paso y había formado una gran esfera roja en sus manos. Cientos de luces verdes brillaron y los gritos de cada ser inteligente se extinguió para comenzar la complementación de todas las criaturas. Pero cuando estaba alcanzando su apogeo y se alzaba sobre la tierra algo le hizo que se comenzara a desmoronarse, un corte en el cuello, sangre, muerte, vida. El deseo de un corazón, del corazón que estaba destinado a elegir que todos fueran uno, decidió separarse. El ser fue decapitado y la gran esfera cayó mientras que un gran haz de sangre manchaba la luna.

Y entonces los mares se mancharon de rojo. La luna se manchó de rojo y la humanidad volvió a ser nada. Sin embargo, su cuerpo salió del líquido primordial, él y Hermione y ambos tuvieron la difícil tarea de entenderse.

—Y entonces tu amiga te dijo: el corazón de todos, e incluso el mío, están contentos porque finalmente están en paz con los demás; porque no hay un cuerpo que nos separa. Pero cuando dudemos, cuando la imaginación y la inventiva florezca… si nuestros corazones pueden crear su propia imagen… vamos a ser capaces de recuperar sus cuerpos. Pero, todo está bien, Harry. Todas las formas de vida tienen la fuerza para rehacerse… y el volver a desear vivir. Si decidís vivir, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso… porque estás vivo. Vas a poder tener la oportunidad de ser feliz en cualquier lugar.

Harry cerró los ojos y entonces vio lo que estaba pasando como todos habían comenzado a pelear contra Voldemort, como cada uno de ellos estaban haciendo su parte, como Hermione se disponía a morir y como ella salía del espejo.

—Luna…

—Si, ella entró a tu dimensión, a la dimensión donde vos y Hermione terminaron, la pregunta es ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes esto?

—Yo… Quiero vivir…tengo que salvar a Hermione antes de que se suicide.

—¿Que te hace pensar que te voy a dejar ir, así como así? —preguntó la muerte con desdén.

—Yo…—dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo para luego mirar a la muerte fijamente —, sigo siendo tu amo en esta dimensión, ¡M e trajiste acá entonces yo voy a obligarte a que me lleves a ella! —dijo gritando.

—¡¿Qué?!

La muerte levantó su hoz y se dirigió a atacar a Harry, él levantó la mano y de la nada salieron cadenas, que la encadenaron. Él hizo aparecer el arma de la muerte en su mano y se dirigió rápido hacia el ser trascendental para apuntar con ella a su cuerpo.

—Yo no me voy a ir de este lugar sin tu ayuda, y yo no te voy a liberar a menos que me lleves a ella. Te cambio el poder de las reliquias por tu libertad. —exclamó Harry de forma amenazante.

—Esto te va a costar caro Harry Potter, le vas a quitar a los hombres el poder de los dioses… —exclamó la muerte.

—Ya lo había hecho. Ser el señor de la muerte en ambas dimensiones me da un plus.

La guadaña desapareció de las manos de Harry y todo destelló.

 **~0~0~**

Harry abrió los ojos y entonces vio la oscuridad de la noche hasta que un destello pasó por encima suyo, los gritos, los insultos y el ruido del caos de la batalla que ocurría a su alrededor resonaron en su cabeza. Recordando todo lo que había pasado miró a su costado y vio la túnica de Dumbledore moverse al son del viento y el choque de los hechizos que golpeaban por todos lados.

Voldemort gritó algo inentendible.

Lentamente Harry se movió y tomó su vieja y antigua varita de pluma de fénix, y poniéndose en posición de carrera casi de forma automática, comenzó a correr hacia Voldemort que vio completamente sorprendido como el muchacho, que ahora era un hombre adulto se lanzaba hacia él corriendo, lo tomaba de la cintura y lo tacleaba. Sin perder el tiempo Harry apuntó a Voldemort con su varita y con un grito que resonó en todos lados gritó.

 _ **Si decidís vivir, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso… porque estás vivo. Vas a poder tener la oportunidad de ser feliz en cualquier lugar.**_

— _ **Luna…**_

— _ **Mientras el sol, la luna y la tierra existan… todo va a estar bien —agregó Luna sonriendo —. ¿Entonces estas feliz?**_

— _ **Todavía no sé porque deberías estar feliz… pero yo… quiero intentarlo. No quiero estar solo.**_

— _ **Entonces no tengas miedo a abrirte a los otros, comenzá con Hermione… intentá entenderla, intentá amarla, intentá ser feliz con ella…**_

 _ **ahora ambos pueden ser felices…**_

—AVADA KEDAVRA.

Una luz verde salió de la punta de la varita de Harry y destelló segando la vida de Voldemort en ese instante. Todos se detuvieron. Harry Potter estaba vivo y había matado a Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter había logrado sobrevivir.

Harry miró a todos lados y vio como Aurores y La Orden del Fénix terminaba de suprimir a los mortifagos que quedaban. Nadie dijo nada, Harry rápidamente se levantó y un sorprendido Dumbledore se acercó a él.

—¿Harry? ¿Realmente sos vos? —preguntó Dumbledore con fascinación al ver el cambio del muchacho.

—Si Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Harry rápidamente y miró al anciano a los ojos —. ¡Tenemos que volver rápido a Hogwarts!

Por primera vez Dumbledore no preguntó simplemente corrió con el muchacho fuera de las runas anti-traslación que había en el campo de batalla y ambos desaparecieron.

 **~0~0~**

El sonido de una aparición resonó en la Torre de Astronomía. Harry no dijo nada solo corrió. Dumbledore pareció entender que no debía preguntar y corrió detrás bajaron hasta el quinto piso, Luna podía esperar. Apuntó con la varita a la puerta del baño y la hizo volar en mil pedazos.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Harry corriendo a una crecida Hermione que estaba desmayada y perdía sangre. Con un movimiento de varita envolvió sus muñecas en dos apretados vendajes y la envolvió en túnica mientras la llevaba rápidamente en brazos hasta la enfermería.

 **~0~0~**

Luna miró a la niña que estaba delante suyo como si no entendiera que era lo que necesitaba.

—¿Dónde están mi mamá y mi papá? —preguntó nuevamente la niña a una adormilada Luna que parecía verse a si misma.

—Yo…no lo sé, ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la Ravenclaw a la pequeña Luna.

—Gemanione y Addi. Y yo so L´una

—Luna ¿eh? Nos llamamos igual ¿Hermione y Harry? —la niña asintió —. Creo que están en el Campo de Quidditch —Luna se comenzó a levantar y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado comenzaron a llegar a su mente —. ¿Te gustaría que te lleve con ellos?

La niña asintió mientras que Luna se levantaba y tomaba de la mano a su contraparte. Ambas caminaron hacia la salida y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras mientras la curiosa niña veía con fascinación todos los cuadros que se movían. Llegaron al quinto piso y vieron a Dumbledore caminar rápidamente.

—¡Mein! —gritó Luna al ver a Dumbledore. El anciano se giró al escuchar el grito agudo y miró a la niña y entonces sintió un escalofrió al ver a Luna Lovegood al lado de una pequeña replica de ella. Toda la historia hasta el más mínimo detalle era verdad. No había falsedad en nada, ella era como la había descripto —. ¡Mein! —volvió a decir Luna.

—¿Pe-perdón? —preguntó Dumbledore casi completamente aturdido.

—Mein —insistió Luna.

—Creo que lo confundió con Merlín, Profesor Dumbledore. —aclaro Luna divertida.

—Ya-ya veo ¿Cu-cuál es tu no-nombre pequeña?

—¡L'una! —grito Luna alegre —. L U N A

—Ya veo —dijo Dumbledore extrañamente alegre y divertido —. Niña inteligente…

—Albus —dijo una voz a lo lejos —, ¿Qué pasó con…? Por Merlin… —exclamó McGonagall viendo a la niña —…Imposible ¿Es quien creo que es?

—Eso parece Minerva.

—¡Tu sombero es gacioso! —dijo Luna al ver a Minerva que solo pudo sonreír divertida y nerviosa...

 **~0~0~**

Harry miró a Hermione preocupado y le acarició suavemente la cabeza mientras que la enfermera Pomfrey la atendía de sus heridas. Todos los heridos que habían comenzado a llegar no decían nada, Lupin y Sirius sin embargo, no encontraban el modo de acercarse a Harry preguntando que había pasado hasta que las puertas se abrieron de repente y un niña entro dando saltitos con un gran sombrero puntiagudo puesto.

—¡PAPI! —gritó Luna corriendo hacia Harry que inmediatamente se dio vuelta y la recibió en brazos comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

—¡Oh Luna! ¡Luna! ¡Luna! —exclamó Harry con la niña en brazos mientras lloraba —. Te extrañe tanto —dijo angustiado —. Estaba tan preocupado. Yo… ¡perdón! No quería que te quedaras sola. Yo…

—¿Por qué lloas papi? —preguntó Luna.

—Yo… —dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente en la suya —. Por nada… estoy feliz de verte —agregó sonriendo.

—Yo no se donde esta Nené ¿Y mamí?

—Esta acá —dijo Harry levantando a Luna para que viera a Hermione que seguía durmiendo —. Esta durmiendo porque se lastimo.

—¿Mucho?

—Si…mucho.

Nadie preguntó que es lo que había pasado hasta mucho tiempo después de que Hermione despertara y toda la familia llorar angustiada por su reencuentro. Nadie quiso tocar el tema, pero así eran las cosas. De alguna manera Harry Potter había revivido, ahora era un adulto junto con su amiga, y tenían una hija. No sabían cómo había pasado, pero no preguntaron nada.

Hay cosas que es mejor no entenderlas.

Hay cosas que piden ser mejor no entendidas y si ser escuchadas.

Hay cosas que solo puede entender cuando son vividas. Experimentadas.

* * *

 **~0~0~ FIN ~0~0~**

 _ **Bueno, creo que finalmente llegamos al final, después de tanto tiempo y tanto esfuerzo finalmente se terminó. Ciertamente admito que me costó terminarlo, no fue fácil, pero finalmente le puedo dar un cierre; cuando lo comencé empezó como un hobby como algo que no iba a tener mucho futuro que iba a servir para descargar mi mente y de todas las presiones constantes. Nunca pensé que le iba a gustar a tanta gente y tanto iban a apoyar este proyecto y de verdad se los agradezco a todos.**_

 _ **A todos los que leyeron, lo agregaron a favoritos, lo van a agregar a favoritos tal vez, los siguieron, ya sean usuarios de fanfiction o anónimos, me enviaron PM o tuvieron la buena onda de comunicarse conmigo y charlar un rato, les digo gracias de todo corazón y aprecio mucho que me hayan acompañado en este viaje juntos.**_

 _ **Obviamente no voy a poder responder preguntas, ni dudas, pero quiero que sepan que voy a seguir todo lo que comenten, desde ya si hay algo que no entienden o quieren preguntarme algo son libres de enviarme un PM preguntando todo lo quieran que se los voy a explicar. Nuevamente y como siempre digo, gracias a todos los que dejaron un review o van a dejar un review en el futuro.**_

 _ **Voy a ir releyendo los capítulos y buscando cualquier error que encuentre.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos, de verdad.**_

 _ **Alejandro (Doragonkingu).**_


	19. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** A veces la realidad y el tiempo pueden ser muy extraños. A veces el futuro es tu pasado y el pasado tu presente, porque la línea que los divide en el fondo se volvió extremadamente difusa. Pero gracias a esto, ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Pueden elegir algo distinto, algo que no lleve al mundo a su aniquilación total…

* * *

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

 **Capítulo XIX**

 _ **"**_ **Epilogo** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

 **El Monstruo Que Gritó "Amor" En El Comienzo Del Todo**

Su respiración se hizo suave, sus lagrimas bajaban como si fueran pequeños ríos que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sus fosas nasales estaban siendo inundadas por aquella sensación a manzanilla que tenían lo hermosos risos dorados de su hija. Todo era perfecto, finalmente estaban juntos. Finalmente las cosas eran como eran.

—¿Papí? —preguntó Luna con suavidad mientras que rodeaba el cuello con los brazos de un crecido Harry Potter —. ¿Mamí `tá bien?

—Si, mi amor —susurró Harry en el oído de su hija —. Ella está bien, solo está durmiendo porque se lastimo.

—¿Está enfema?

—No, cariño, solo duerme porque está muy cansada…

—¿Y cuando va a depetar?

—Cuando se sienta mejor…

—¿Falta mucho?

—No se…

—¿Dónde ´tamos?

—En un lugar muy especial —susurró Harry para mirar a todos que observaban la escena con ternura. Levantó el gorro de la Profesora McGonagall que se había caído, y se lo colocó a la niña haciéndola reir —. ¿Te acordas de lo que sucedió mientras mamí y yo no estábamos?

—Ño —contestó Luna negando con la cabeza —. Solo preguntaba donde estaban hasta que apareció una luz y aparecí con Ñuña.

Harry solo tuvo tiempo para ver a su mejor. Ella solo sonrió de alguna manera parecía que no necesitaba explicarle por ahora lo que estaba sucediendo pero se lo debía.

—¿Dónde tá Nenê? —preguntó Luna mientras miraba fijamente a su padre.

—No se… ¿No estaba con vos?

—No.

—mmm, bueno —dijo Harry inseguro de cómo lo iba a tomar a lo próximo, bajó a su hija —. Manos. —pidió haciendo que Luna le mostrara las palmas y recordando cómo era, sacó su varita y con un movimiento una nueva muñeca sonriente apareció para una sorprendida Luna.

—PAPÍ —exclamó Luna —. ¡¿Cómo shiste eso?!

—Magia…

—¿De vedad?

—Si.

—¿Yo puedo hace magia?

—No se, tendríamos que averiguarlo.

La Profesora McGonagall se acercó a donde estaba Harry y Luna y los miró con una sonrisa. Sacó su varita y entonces con un movimiento hizo aparecer un par de zapatillitas para la pequeña. Harry agradeció con un asentimiento y mientras le colocaba las zapatillas entró Sirius y Lupin completamente exhaustos para molestia de la Doctora Pomfrey.

—¡HARRY NOS ENTERAMOS QUE…! —exclamó Sirius sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio a la pequeña que se agarró a la pierna de Harry. Su ahijado estaba mucho más grande, más fornido, más hombre, algo había sucedido y no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando.

—No puede ser, Harry… ¿Ella es…? —preguntó Lupin sorprendido.

Harry solo asintió con una sonrisa.

—Les presento a mi hija, Luna Potter —dijo Harry con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Luna —. Ellos son Sirius, el que es feo, tiene cara de perro y tiene pelo negro —dijo señalando a Sirius —, el otro que tiene mirada perdida se llama Remus, son tus tíos.

—¿Qué es un tío? —preguntó Luna.

—Eran los hermanos de tu abuelo… —susurró Harry.

—Hola —saludó Luna con la mano.

—Hola, pequeña, ¿No vas a saludar a tu tio? —preguntó Sirius arrodillándose. Luna con cierta dificultad o vergüenza ante el hecho de conocer a nuevos humanos se acercó lentamente y abrazó a Sirius que comenzó a sollozar —. Estoy encantado de conocerte Luna…te prometo que te voy a proteger toda la vida.

Los minutos pasaron, Harry miró a Hermione que seguía dormida, y acercándose lentamente mientras que Luna jugaba con Sirius le acarició lentamente y con delicadeza, la mejilla. Hermione se removió y haciendo una mueca de molestia comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Ambos se miraron.

Eran adultos.

—¿Estamos muertos, Harry? —preguntó Hermione con un suspiró mirando a Harry para luego mirar el techo —. Porque si estamos muertos la muerte se siente horrible.

—Ya morimos una vez…, pero, no, no estamos muertos.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

—Porque había alguien que quería que nos quedaramos…

—¿Eh? —exclamó Hermione sin entender —. ¿A qué te refe…?

—¿Mamí?

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo.

Lentamente giró su cabeza y vio dos grandes ojos azules como el cielo mirándola preocupada. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, y estallar como si fueran cataratas entre los adultos que observaban la escena. Luna se subió a la cama donde estaba Hermione y en un casi grito desgarrador, la mayor abrazó con desesperación a la más pequeña.

—¡Oh dios mio!, ¡Luna! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! —gimió Hermione llorando como si no hubiera estuviera por llegar el fin del mundo —. ¡Pense que te que había perdido! ¡Te extrañe tanto, hija mia!

—¡Tanquila mamí! —dijo Luna con énfasis —. Nenê te va a cuida mienta tas enfema.

Hermione lloró, lloró como nunca había llorado…

Y cuando las cosas se habían tranquilizado, la Gryffindor miró a su esposo y preguntó lo que todos querían saber.

—¿Cómo?

—Le entregue a la muerte el poder de díos sobre la tierra…

 **~0~0~**

Harry miró a su pequeña hija jugar con su muñeca con Sirius, mientras que él junto con su esposa se abrazaba y miraban la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, había pasado un mes desde todo lo ocurrido. No podían volver a Hogwarts por su edad, pero solo se necesito comentar lo que había ocurrido y como había matado al Señor Oscuro para que rápidamente les dieran sus examen de TIMOS Y EXTASIS sin siquiera preguntar.

Irremediablemente se iba a terminar el dinero de la Familia Black y la Familia Potter, e iban a tener que ir a buscar un trabajo, pero hasta que eso sucediera, iban a tratar de estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con su hija. Querían disfrutar lo más posible de ella hasta que tuviera edad de ir a Hogwarts y no pudieran verla como ahora.

Como aquella dulce niñita que apareció para iluminarles el mundo.

 **~0~0~**

 **~0~0~**

 **~0~0~**

 **~0~0~**

 **~0~0~**

 **~0~0~**

 **~0~0~**

 **~0~0~**

 **Días De Nuestro Futuro Pasado.**

" **EL FINAL DE LAS REALIDADES"**

Las olas del mar rojo chocaron contra la costa del que alguna vez fue el Mar Noruego. Una gigantesca esfera se alzaba sobre el horizonte, era negra como la obsidiana y estaba abierta mientras sangraba.

La luna brillaba completamente en el cielo, cortada por una línea de sangre que la partía en dos.

Las olas chocaron contra la playa humedeciendo la arena.

La desolación reinaba.

Abandonados por el deseo de un paralelo.

Abandonados a su suerte sin las mismas posibilidades.

Abandonados en un mundo sin almas.

Abandonados en un mundo de sangre, un chico de catorce años, vestido con el uniforme de Gryffindor abrió los ojos.

Abandonados en un mundo de sangre, una chica de catorce años, vestida con el uniforme de Gryffindor abrió los ojos.

—¿Harry? —dijo la chica.

—¿Hermione? —contestó el muchacho.

Ambos se miraron. Abandonados a su suerte, siendo remplazados por sus paralelos.

—…¿Dónde estamos?

 **~0~0~ FIN ~0~0~**


End file.
